Son of whirlpool
by Jinsokuichi
Summary: Naruto is killed by Uchiha Sasuke on the retrieval mission, or was he? From that moment on his life is forever changed as he bocomes a new legend like you have never seen before.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it is a creation of Kishimoto Masashi.**

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy, this is my first fic ever.**

**PROLOGUE**

He stood over Naruto, looking down at his fallen friend and rival. The fight between them was long and tireless but Naruto had proven his point as the forehead protector on Sasuke's head was scratched. He felt something that told him that he shouldn't kill his best friend, his only friend. Whether for his own sake as he didn't want to be like his brother or the fact that if he did he would truly be alone in this world, even he didn't know. The skies cried for him disguising his own tears, Sasuke's head tilted as he allowed the scratched forehead protector fall to the ground next to Naruto. He turned and staggered away to meet with the one who will give him power.

'_Don't worry dobe I won't let him take my body, just don't die,_' and with those parting thoughts he was gone.

* * *

The rain came down effortlessly. The river below him that had been nothing but a stream before ate away at the plateau where his body lay until it gave, collapsing him into the flowing water below. The river was no deeper than six feet and was relatively calm but what does all that mean when you are unconscious?

* * *

Kakashi's arrival, he looked around for any sign of his two pupils only to see nothing but sheer destruction and a lone forehead protector with a scratch across the konoha symbol that lay precariously on the edge of a cliff. He picked up the forehead protector scanning the area with his sharingan eye. He could only guess the worst. No sign of the brooding Uchiha, no sign of the orange jumpsuit wearing blonde ninja, the latter aching his heart more.

'_I am sorry sensei, I have failed your only legacy left in this world. I am sorry Naruto, I have failed to make you into the ninja you have always wanted to be'_, Kakashi said to himself, thinking that if not one but both of his pupils may be dead '_I was too late and too naive to see what was right in front my face_'.

Kakashi, now infuriated with himself, clenched the lone forehead protector and with skill and speed that could only be attained by a Jounin he leapt off of the cliff and unto the large body of water running to report to the Hokage. Konoha would never be the same.

* * *

Born second into a family of ninjas, a young girl with brown, shoulder length hair and brown eyes now finds herself alone in this world seeking temporary shelter in a cave overlooking a stream. Her heart burning with vengeance and a longing to find the one or ones responsible for her loneliness.

_|Flashback|_

_|She was young at the time, younger than she was now, about seven years old when she came home after playing in a nearby field. There was always something about berries, butterflies and flowers that made her forget the time. When she came home that day what she expected was a scolding from her mother but instead she was greeted by the bodies of her small family, laid out haphazardly all over the floor, fresh blood pooling under lifeless forms of her parents and two older brothers. This is the kind of reality a ninja must live with and learn to accept, but to a child of seven years old who was not even old enough to join the academy this was not her reality as yet._

"_Kira-chan," she heard the wheezy words of her father._

_She immediately dashed to his side, half frightened and half relieved that he was still alive._

"_I'm sorry that you have to see your family like this…"_

"_Don't speak daddy, save your strength, I'll go to town and get help, just wait and-"_

"_Don't bother little dove" her father croaked out, coughing up blood._

"_You can still make it otoo-san, just hold on," she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks._

"_Be quiet now my dove" he said in a calm voice, as he raised a tired arm to wipe the tear from his daughter's face "it is not safe hear any more… especially for people like us. Go to your mother and I's room and look under the mat…" _

_He desperately tried to continue talking despite the increasing difficulty of doing so, but he had to do this one last thing._

"_Under the mat you will see a seal carved into the floor… place your blood unto the seal what you shall see there is yours as you are now the last."_

"_But father-"_

"_No buts, please, for your family's sake…survive. Leave this place, be the happy beautiful woman I had always dreamt you would become and beware of…"_

_Just like that he was gone and despite her father's wishes, so did her joy, for all she knew in this world was her family. She still was too young to understand why she had no other relative or why they lived so far away from any town. Her young mind could only handle so much at a time. The only thing she thought was that she was alone and she wanted to know why and who was the cause._

_Since that day she has tracked her target with a single minded goal of vengeance. A difficult goal, especially when you don't even know who the enemy is. All she knew was what she had taught herself about intelligence gathering, she would need more to seek her vengeance, but what else could she do, she had no kind of ninja training but just got by because of her looks and moved around too often to get caught; her only possession, a large scroll which she is unable to open due to a time seal. Still too young.|_

_|Flashback end|_

The rain kept coming with no end in sight, it was not heavy though, just enough to give the quiet stream she was camping next to a bit of life and that is when she saw it, something in the water being carried effortlessly by its flow.

* * *

Sakura, Ino and Hinata were waiting at the gates of konoha, each hoping beyond hope that everything went alright, especially seeing the kinds of damage their other friends had sustained. Sakura and Ino hoping that Naruto would brings Sasuke back safely while Hinata, even though she never showed it to him, was more worried about Naruto than anyone else. It was not that she had no faith in his strength but that is the sort of thing a person who cares for another would do.

Words couldn't have expressed the feelings of fear and anxiety they all felt when they saw Kakashi making his way towards the gate…alone.

"Kakashi-sensei", she blurted out with tears in her eyes, "w-where's Sasuke-kun"

"And where's that idiot Naruto?" Ino added in.

At the sound of his name Hinata's heart suddenly dropped. What had happened to him, to the one she looked up to, admired and maybe even loved the most?

"He made a promise to Sakura to bring him back. I'm gonna kill him if he's making this a game," Ino continued.

At Ino's last outburst about Naruto, Kakashi's characteristic stoic face fell for a moment into a look that if someone were looking carefully at him would have seen the shame, guilt and sadness under his mask and in his one eye. He quickly replaced his expressionless guise and said the one thing he thought best at the moment.

"I'm sorry, Sakura, but I'll have to talk to you later but for now I have to talk to Hokage-sama."

But before he could use shunshin, Hinata grabbed him by his vest. Kakashi was shocked, he did not even know she was there, but why was she there; all of her team mates had already been returned to the village including her cousin. Then it hit him.

"Please Kakashi-Sensei", she said, in a voice barely over a whisper "where is Naruto-kun?"

Kakashi was in trouble now. Even though Hinata never showed it, she was one of the most intelligent and perceptive kunoichi in the village and most of all, adored Naruto more than even Tsunade and Iruka, so there was no way he could get out of this. If not for her timidity and lack of self esteem she would be a force to be reckoned with. She was Naruto's complete opposite.

"Hn," snorted ino with disgust, "I'm sure that stupid idiot-"

Kakashi could barely maintain his surprise. Timid sweet, timid Hinata sent Ino sprawling to the floor with a chakra less palm strike to the solar plexus.

"You little bit…" Ino said as she got up to return the favor to hanata. However, Kakashi intervened before anything more happened.

"Enough!" he shouted "this is not the time for this kind of behavior. I'm especially disappointed in you Hinata."

"I don't care", this was a different Hinata "I just want to know what happened to Naruto-Kun."

She didn't even stutter once, she just had this look of sadness and regret on her face. Regret that she would never be able to tell him how she really felt about him or to know if he felt the same, if just a little.

Kakashi breathed an exasperated sigh for what he was about to say to her, what he was about to say to all three of them.

"I arrived too late to stop Sasuke and Naruto and when Pakkun and I finally arrived, all that was left were signs of a terrible fight and this," he pulled out a forehead protector with a gouge across the leaf symbol "and no sign of either Sasuke or Naruto."

Kakashi pocketed the forehead protector and quickly and poofed away before they asked any more questions.

"So Sasuke kills Naruto and obliterates his body then leaves," Ino surmised, "typical of that idiot, he makes sasuke-kun leave then gets himself killed by him."

"N-no," Hinata said, with a small smile at the corner of her lips and eyes downcast "N-naruto-kun isn't d-dead. H-he wouldn't die so s-soon."

Meanwhile, Sakura who was quiet throughout the entire ordeal, was still trying to fight back tears that were clearly defeating her, couldn't understand how Hinata could say that after what Kakashi-sensei just said, especially knowing how she felt about Naruto.

"_How can she be so calm, I know she is in love with the idiot but Naruto fought against Sasuke-kun and no doubt lost, so how can she be so confident?"_

"Hinata," Sakura squeezed out, with tears still in her eyes, "How can you be so certain, he fought against Sasuke and shouldn't you be more concerned with getting Sasuke-kun back?"

"N-naruto-kun and S-sasuke-kun are f-friends, if they fought like w-what Kakashi-sensei s-said then h-he quite c-clearly b-betrayed us," she paused to collect herself then said "and, N-naruto-kun s-survived his ch-childhood."

With that she left the two confused girls and walked over to the gate to wait on Naruto.

Tsunade was not just angry, she was angry at everyone, angry at Sasuke for leaving, angry at Orochimaru for attacking, and angry at Shizune for bringing more paper work and most of all, angry at kakashi's lateness after she sent him to retrieve Naruto and Sasuke, so it was no surprise that kakashi's news was the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back. Tsunade was no longer angry, more of a blind rage and anguish. If not for Jiraiya who was sitting on the couch in the hokage's office, Konoha would be mourning the loss of the copy nin Kakashi. She was inconsolable and they all knew why. The curse had claimed its last victim.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed, dont be shy, review.**


	2. Eyes finally open

**A/N: Sorry everyone for the long wait but it couldn't be helped. I'm not good at this so, please, read, enjoy and review, and if you dont quite enjoy constructive criticism would be most helpful. Neway, you dont want to read this so on with the story.**

**Eyes finally open**

It had been a week since Naruto's supposed death and nothing much had changed – except for the few parties that had broken out. Tsunade had finally calmed down to listen to Kakashi's entire report and dispatched several teams of ANBU to recover his body but unbeknownst to her, the teams never really looked for him, for they too were happy with the 'demon child's' death so there reports were always of failure. The council had even refused to allow his memory to be honored - something about good riddance to bad demons. The council had even gone as far as to rebuke the Sandaime's law pertaining to Naruto and his status as a Jinchuriki, many people did not take it too well, especially some of the people he called friend.

* * *

Two people approached the gates of Konoha, one, a girl of 15 years with waste length white hair done in a single braid and a large scroll on her back below a back pack, she wore a red yukata and high heeled sandals (A.N: kind of like Sakura and Tsunade's). The other, a blond haired boy with too many bandages on him to make out any identifying marks and dressed in a navy blue yukata and blue sandals.

As they got closer to the gates, one of the guards stopped them to inquire their reason for coming to Konoha.

"What is your purpose here at Konoha," the guard inquired.

"What, you don't recognize me?" Naruto pouted, "I've been gone a week and already they've forgotten me"

"Naruto-kun I think its because you're wearing way too much bandages to be recognized by anyone," Akira stated.

"Oh yeah," Naruto grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"N-Naruto? That really you, we were all told you were dead. Hokage-sama will be so relieved," the guard said with a look as if he had won the lottery, "she has been sending out ANBU squads all week in search of you".

"Dead!? Tsunade Baa-chan thought I was dead?" Naruto screamed out in his usual ultra loud voice. At this Akira was wondering how she managed to get her self mixed up with this loud mouth.

Standing in the shade away from the booth a young girl with midnight blue hair and pale lavender eyes stared on with mixed emotions. She waited by the gate for an entire week with nothing to hold on to but her faith in Naruto, that he would come back alive and safe. Many times her friends had tried to persuade her that it was a waste of time to be doing what she is doing, it had gotten worse when the news of Naruto's tenant was made public but still she waited, from dawn to dusk, in rain or shine and finally he was hear.

"_N-Naruto-kun, I knew you wouldn't die before you achieved your dream," _she thought with bubbling admiration and joy at the fact of her crush returning alive_, "but who is that girl, she's pretty, is she with Naruto-kun, he called her 'Akira-chan'. I'm too late, if only I wasn't so shy."_

Hinata was mortified, yet at the same time relieved that he was okay.

"Hey Kotetsu-sensei, did something good happen when I was gone? What is everybody celebrating?" Naruto asked the guard now recovered from his previous shock. Naruto had asked the one question kotetsu had hoped he wouldn't, but he was not about to be the one to answer him.

"No time to be wondering about that, right now you need to get to Hokage-sama's office as quickly as possible," a quick change of topic, but unfortunately Akira is not as much of an idiot as Naruto is.

"You don't seem to want to answer that question," Akira pointed out, staring straight into Kotetsu's eyes as if she was looking straight through him, "So can you please inform us as to what they are celebrating?"

It was more of a demand than a question. Kotetsu was trapped as he was under the inquisitive eyes of this white haired 15 years old but also those of a confused Naruto.

"Well… um… you see…"

"Visitors!"

"_That was a close one, who knows what would happen if he learns of what the 'festival' was all about."_

A man in his late thirties staggered towards the group of three, obviously drunk from celebrating.

"You guys chose the best time to visit, we're celebrating the…"

"No you fool, he's..." but before Kotetsu could stop him the drunken fool had said it all, what the council had done and how the entire village was celebrating his supposed death, or rather, the death of the kyuubi. It didn't matter, they saw Naruto and the beast as the same, at least, those without any kind of perception.

There was no violent outburst, no swearing, not even any visible sign of rage, all their was, was sadness.

"_I'm a real idiot, all this time I thought they had accepted me. At least I still have my friends. I wonder what Akira-chan thinks?"_

"Akira-chan, sorry you had to find out like that, do you still want to be friends? I would understand if you don't want to…"

"You idiot," Akira smiled saying, "that man is a fool; he can't see that you are the jailor and not the prisoner. I've known you for only a week and even I can tell the difference."

"Thanks Akira-chan, you're like the big sister I never had." He flashed her one of those fox grins and she blushed at this. "Wait till you meet my other friends, Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei."

They soon left the guard booth and strolled along the streets of Konoha towards the Hokage tower. They heard all the things the villagers had thought about him and since he was covered in bandages no one recognized him and obviously not even his team mate and the person he had a crush on for as long as he could remember.

* * *

Sakura and Ino were walking along the road talking about all sorts of things, mainly about a certain jinchuuriki when an oddly farmiliar boy with blonde hair and covered in bandages accompanied by a strikingly beautiful girl with snow white waste length hair suddenly waved to them. As usual Ino was the first to introduce herself to the visitors.

"Hi, I'm Yamanaka Ino and this hear is Haruno Sakura," Ino warmly introduced herself "I've never seen you guys around here before, did you come for the festival?"

"No, we're just travelers and happened to be traveling through, what is this festival all about? I heard that it's in honor of a fallen comrade?"

She just couldn't help it, Naruto had told her all about his friends, his team and the girl he had a crush on for the longest while and hear she is looking sad, but for what? He had also told her about Sasuke's defection and Sakura's feelings towards him despite it all. Akira had to know if these people were really the same friends that Naruto had talked about.

"Honor, Comrade?" Sakura asked, no longer able to contain her emotions, "Those are two words I will never use to describe that dobe."

The word no longer felt like a barb between friends but like the Chidori that Sasuke had stabbed him with. All his efforts were for naught, not even Ino looked to have disagreed with everything Sakura had said.

"It's his entire fault," Sakura wailed out, now completely in anguish, "If that demon didn't exist Sasuke-kun wouldn't have left me and the village."

"Demon? What demon?" Akira asked, with false confusion.

"Naruto. He is the demon." At this she giggled, "I guess I should say… was. He won't be hurting anyone anymore."

This was the last straw and he couldn't take it anymore but as soon as he was about to strip the bandages from his face and reveal his identity a small voice came to his rescue, someone he had not seen since the morning of the chuunin exams final, someone who he had once sworn to avenge.

"A-ano, I am very s-surprised at you S-sakura–san, he was your t-team mate and Sasuke betrayed us on his own. N-naruto-kun risked his life to try and bring him back."

Sakura lost it, she hit the shy heiress with a blow so hard it would have put her out for a month, that is, if Naruto had not jumped in the way and took the punch instead. Also due to his close proximity to her, Hinata promptly fainted in his arms.

"_Damn, why does she keep doing that?"_ Naruto thought, looking puzzled.

"You've got to forgive Hinata, she'll think of anything to defend that dobe. She loved him you know, and he was so stupid that he was the only person who didn't notice." Ino finally piped up while restraining Sakura who was in the midst of a screaming match with the unconscious girl which she so happened to be losing.

Never the less, Naruto was shocked to hear this. How could Hinata like him?

"No, it's our fault; we shouldn't be dragging up this kind of painful stuff. Anyway, we've got to go, we'll take her home. Bye."

Before Ino could ask their names or give them directions to Hinata's house they were gone.

"That damn Hinata, how could she say such things about sasuke- kun" Sakura pouted.

"Sakura, we may have a problem." Ino said, in a thinking stance.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not sure about the girl but the guy is definitely a ninja."

"Are you serious? I didn't see any forehead protector. How can you be certain?"

"It's the way he moved, to fast for an average person; we've got to report this to Hokage sama."

"_But why does he look so familiar?"_ Ino wondered.

* * *

Naruto and Akira had made it back to Naruto's apartment with Hinata being carried by Naruto bridal style and found it to be in shambles. People had broken in and destroyed and defaced everything, from the cup ramen to the sofa. Akira felt her heart break, this was the peaceful and loving people he had spoken about and had pledged to give his life to protect and they still treat him like a demon, an animal you just wish to get rid of.

She couldn't strand it any longer and was determined to get him away from this place, but she wouldn't even have to try to hard if what Naruto said was any indication.

"My dream was to be respected and acknowledged by everyone in the village and to be hokage, no, to be the greatest hokage, so that I could protect those precious to me but that group has dwindled so much. Think about it, if Sakura chan…no, Sakura could say that about me then what about the others?"

"Well you still have her at least Naruto-kun," she said with a playful grin on her face as she pointed to the sleeping form of Hinata. "So what do you plan on doing now Naruto-kun? You obviously can't stay hear any more and neither can she, judging by how that bitch Sakura was to her."

Akira spat out her name as if it left a bad taste in her mouth.

"I know, I've got a plan to fix this entire problem and everything will be back to normal. As soon as Hinata wakes up we're leaving for the sound village."

Had he lost his marbles?

* * *

In the meanwhile Sakura and Ino were explaining their encounter to the hokage with the mysterious ninja.

"He doesn't seem to be above genin rank but he could have been hiding his strength," Ino explained.

Ino made sure to edit what sakura had said about Naruto and about Hinata as to not endanger themselves seeing as how close the hokage was to Naruto.

"This is serious, get me Kakashi, you're dismissed," Tsunade ordered.

Within moments kakashi was standing in front of Tsunade's desk, more stoic than usual. Kakashi was quite different since that day a week ago; he had not even picked up his favorite book. _"They no longer interest me anymore"_ he would say but anyone with the least bit of sense knew the real reason and that kakashi was torn up inside, after all, he just lost the last descendant of his dead best friend and the only son of his dead sensei. Tsunade was not doing so well her self but she was the Godaime Hokage and she had responsibilities to attend to, if she had her way she would send everyone who celebrated Naruto's death straight to Ibiki... or deal with them herself.

"You summoned me Godaime-sama?"

"Yes, we seem to have some intruders in our village, this may give you a chance to get your mind of your troubles and vent some frustration," Tsunade said, as if she knew exactly how he felt and indeed she did, "Your mission is to track down these infiltrators and capture them alive if possible. Their description is one male with blonde hair covered in bandages about 13 years old and a female about 15 with waste length white hair done in a single braid. Dismissed."

"Hai, hokage-sama."

Kakashi then disappeared in a puff of smoke to find his targets.

* * *

"Alright Hinata you sure you want to come with us, you'll be leaving your family as well. After this there is no turning back."

"I-its okay N-naruto-kun, I don't think I would be much missed at home." She said; the last part in a far softer voice which Naruto heard none the less.

Hinata had awoken a short while later and Naruto had explained his plan to her, or atleast the short of it and invited her to come along. The truth of it was that Hiinata would have left with him even if he didn't ask; she just couldn't lose him again.

They were now outside the gates of Konoha having already put some some distance between then, ready to embark on their journey when Akira suddenly stopped. Having slipped by the guards Hinata was understandably a little uneasy as she had walked out of Konoha in the middle of a large group of people using them to mask her presence. Not to mention when, it is discovered that she had left the village, hunter nins would be sent after her since Naruto is supposed to be dead and there is no records of Akira.

"What the matter Akira-chan?" Naruto asked, seeing the worry on Hinata's face.

"Oh nothing, I think I want a make over right about now," she replied.

"Ano, I don't t-think this is the right time to be doing that," Hinata said a little confused and lightly relieved to the awkwardness of the timing.

"It's alright Hinata-chan, you've got to see this, it's really cool." Naruto assured her with a bit of excitement in his voice.

Hinata stared with bated breath as Akira closed her eyes and clasped her hands in a hand seal to concentrate her chakra. Within moments her hair which was previously lily white was now a vibrant orange-red and her eyes had changed to a brilliant green. To say that Hinata was shocked would be an understatement and for the first time her lost for speech had nothing to do with her shyness or being in the presence of Naruto. Hinata was abruptly brought out of her daze when she heard Akira ask her something.

"Hinata-chan, can I ask you a favor?" Akira asked while rummaging about her bag for something.

"Y-yes, what is it?" Hinata silently replied though still a bit shocked.

"Can you cut my hair for me?" Akira asked in a girly manner that made Hinata sweat drop due to her difference in behaviour from earlier as she held out a pair of scissors.

"What?" Hinata asked feeling a little pressured from all the attention.

"Well, you're the only girl around hear, and any friend of Naruto is a friend of mine… especially when they're as cute as me," she said, and then leaning in closer so that only Hinata could hear "Besides I don't think that Naruto-Kun would know what to do with scissors?"

"I heard that," Naruto yelled now frustrated and losing his patients with the two females of his groups who now decided to play dressup in the middle of the road. Good thing no one was around. It is true; Naruto knew nothing of girls not even if one liked him to the point of fainting around him.

Hinata giggled then took the pair of scissors from Akira.

"How would you like it cut Akira…chan?"

"Just below the shoulder blades in a straight-"

But before she could finish her description she was interrupted by something that sounded like birds chirping wildly.

"**Chidori!**"

It was all they heard before a masked, silver haired man flew at them with one hand ablazed in electricity.

Naruto managed to jump out the way in time rolling to his side, the ground exploding where he once was.

"Tell me your name and purpose for infiltrating konoha and kidnapping the Hyuuga heiress, the next time I won't miss."

The tone of his voice was cold, his eyes narrowed at the blond bandaged boy.

"N-no kakashi-sensei, you don't understand, that's-" Hinata was cut of when kakashi turned at her

"This is no time to be sympathizing with the enemy," Kakashi said while still staring at the blond haired boy.

Naruto looked down, all sorts of emotions bubbling under the surface.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said in a low voice, "First sakura-chan and now you, why don't you recognize me?"

"How dare you use the death of my student as means to your goal?" Kakashi was now livid, "I'll kill you for this insult."

Kakashi flipped through the few seals required for his trademark Jutsu. But before he had a chance to impale the boy, Hinata stood in front of Naruto ready to receive the Chidori in his stead.

"_Sorry Naruto-kun, guess I'll never get the chance to tell you, I love you."_

If not for Kakashi's quick reflexes Hinata would have been dead.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto choked out "you would do this for me?"

The only person who had ever put their life on the line for him was none other than sasuke and even though they wouldn't admit it in normal situations they had become good friends. Now here Naruto was, being protected by the last person he'd expect.

"Anything for you Naruto-kun," she said with the sweetest smile naruto had seen directed at him.

Just then, Naruto became angry and slightly ashamed that he almost lost one of the last precious persons he had.

"Thank you Hinata-chan?" He said to her with a broad grin that caused her to faint.

At the sight of this kakashi almost had a heart attack hearing his name. Hinata is a shy girl but there is only one reason that she would do such actions, Naruto.

"Take of those bandages," Kakashi said in his usual stoic relaxed voice, "they cover your…distinguishing features."

"Bandages, Distinguishing features?" he said, confused by the masked Jounin's remarks as he raised a hand to his face, "What are you talking about kakashi-sensei there's no…"

"_There is only one person I know that is that dense, but I still have to confirm it"_

"Heheh, I completely forgot that those were there," he scratched the back of his head while removing the bandages from his face.

Kakashi was dumb struck, but then again this was Konoha's number one most surprising Ninja. Kakashi quickly hid his surprise under his stoic visage and smiled under his mask making his one visible eye turn up to show that he was smiling.

"It is you Naruto, why are you leaving and who is this girl behind me trying to look scary?"

Naruto was glad to see his sensei act his usual self, a sure sign that he recognized him and did not hate him like a certain pink haired kunoichi, but Akira was anything but happy, especially when she was made out by Kakashi like that.

Akira's bluff was caught. She simply huffed at him and took Hinata from the blonde's hands and rest her against a tree.

"So are you going to tell me, because I need to know what happened, and maybe you can come back…" Kakashi never got to finish what he was saying as Naruto cut him off, anger and sadness evident in his voice.

"This is Akira and thank you for acknowledging me and my dream but you know what is going on back in konoha and the reason why." Naruto then looked up, the pain written in his Cerulean eyes, a slight crack in the mask. "Besides, they think I'm dead and if I prove them wrong then the council might try to make me disappear and I've already seen what some of my 'friends' think of me."

For the second time that day Naruto had surprised his Jounin sensei, since when did he become so insightful but he still had to try to get him back, he failed with Sasuke maybe Naruto would listen to him.

"That maybe true Naruto but you have the Godaime on your side as well as me and Iruka, even Jiraiya-sama. So what do you say Naruto, let's go home?"

"I'm already dead kakashi-sensei, and Konoha is no longer home to me anymore. The people who didn't see me as a demon and protect me…" he said and his eyes glanced over to Hinata's sleeping form now waking up, "…are being treated like scum because of me I wont let my friends suffer because of me."

"Think about Hinata, Naruto," Kakashi was desperate now, "they'll send hunter nins after her."

"I'll protect her with my life, for that is my nindo," Kakashi should have expected this "I saw how Sakura treated her when she defended me from her, and if Sakura would do that then I don't want to know what other would do to her."

Kakashi knew he couldn't convince the stubborn blond when his mind was made up so he did the best thing he could have done. He let them go. What Naruto said was true, he was already labeled as dead and with his death being celebrated, brining him back now would be a very bad idea. The fact that Hinata would be safer with him than within the confines of the village was true seeing as how everyone knew her true feelings for the blond idiot.

"Well I guess I have no choice then, be safe Naruto and take care of Hinata. If you need anything just ask," he said with a wink in his eye then looking at Akira said, "And make sure to keep him out of trouble."

"Well, there are a couple of things."

"What is it naruto?" kakashi wondered.

Naruto dipped his hand in his pocket and pulled out his Hitai Ite and handed it to kakashi.

"Give that to Iruka-sensei, tell him I will make him proud, I'm not dead and not to tell anyone." He stopped to pause for breath, "Don't tell anyone that I'm still alive except Tsunade baa-chan, she'll know what to do."

"You're going to try and rescue Sasuke by going to Orochimaru's village aren't you?"

It was more of a statement than a question, ut then he looked up and then smiled.

"Yea, it's the only way to show them I'm not a monster." He said in a lower tone but immediately dawned his mask of joy and continued, "Besides, I made a promise and …I guess this is it, the next time we meet I'm going to kick your ass and get the bell."

"I suppose you do, but before you go there is something I should tell you that you deserve to know. I hope it makes up for my neglect."

"What is it kakashi sensei?"

"It's the true identity of your father," If naruto's eyes wasn't attached to his head it would have rolled out.

"You knew who my parents were this whole time and you didn't tell me?"

"Yes but I had no choice, the Sandaime-sama's law was in effect, sorry Naruto."

"Just tell me."

"Your mother's name was Uzumaki Kushina of the former whirlpool country."

"And my father?"

The suspense was heavy, so heavy that even Akira forgot why she was previously angry and Hinata started bighting her fingernails.

"Your father was Namikaze Minato-sama but you all…" as he now addressed the curios onlookers in Hinata and Akira "…Know him as… Yondaime Hokage."

**A\N: Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter is going to be a treat, until next time.**


	3. Enter, Master Kyosh

**A/N: Hello everyone I'm Back hope you had a wonderful Christmas and that this new year would be a great one. On with the adventure. And like always, read, enjoy review.  
**

* * *

**Enter, Master Kyosh**

It had been a month since Kakashi's confrontation with a certain blond ninja. Who would have thought that Naruto would have reacted like that?

_|Flashback/_

"_And my father?"_

_The suspense was heavy, so heavy that even Akira forgot why she was previously angry and Hinata started bighting her fingernails._

"_Your father was Namikaze Minato-sama but you all…" as he now addressed the curios onlookers in Hinata and Akira "…Know him as… Yondaime Hokage."_

"_Nani? M-my father was the fourth?"_

_This was a day that neither of the four would forget because as soon as Naruto heard of his parentage he passed out in a fashion not unlike Hinata. Kakashi's one visible eye curved upwards as he turned and said._

"_He does that better then even you," getting a deep blush from Hinata for his words._

_|Flashback End/_

Kakashi had given the Hitai Ite to Iruka as Naruto had asked and given him the message. He had never once seen such pride and joy in Iruka's eyes toward anyone.

He had also told Tsunade of his encounter with Naruto and his group and was pleasantly surprised when Tsunade decided to keep it as an S-class secret not to be repeated to anyone else. She even made kotetsu swear an oath of silence on the topic. The only problem was what to do about Hinata's father. He had pressured her to send out hunter nins after his daughter after she had not come home in three days and no one had seen her, unfortunately, doing so would reveal the new s-rank secret.

* * *

Naruto and his group now find themselves in the middle of no where hopping from tree to tree, hoping to keep a lot of distance between them and the Hunter nins of Konoha. He looked like the very description of frustration. Why you may ask? The plan that Naruto had hatched was a plan to rescue Sasuke from Orochimaru by infiltrating the sound village itself and bringing him back. It was a good plan except for a few loose ends, such as, he didn't know where exactly Otogakure was. The only person with an idea was Akira who only knew that it was in rice field country but which part, even she didn't know.

It just so happened, Jiraiya was on a mission that crossed paths with Naruto's plans; he was gathering intel on the hidden sound village and its activities. Unfortunately Naruto's plan was a failure, leaving Hinata and Akira thinking themselves as failures even though Sasuke and Orochimaru was not their to begin with. The only positive outcome was that they had created an ally in the former glorious Fuuma Clan of Rice field Country by freeing them from Orochimaru's treacherous grasp but sadly, at the cost of three of their strongest members of the fuuma clan one of which, the elder brother of their new friend Fuuma Sasame. So, they now find themselves several miles from Rice field country fleeing from the hunter nins of Konoha. It was not that they were all being hunted, how could they, Akira had no business with the leaf village and Naruto is 'officially' dead, so why would the Hunter nins be after them? The truth of the matter was that they were not; they were after Hinata, the kidnapping attempt by Kumo and her behavior after Naruto's supposed death lead a lot of people to one of two decisions of what could have happened to her once it was discovered that she was missing for several days.

"N-naruto-kun, w-what do you think w-would happen to us if the hunter-nins c-catch up to us?"

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"W-when news of your death came, almost n-no one was remorseful only a few of the r-rookie nine and the Jounin sensei. I-if the Hunter nins discover you still a-alive they m-might try to kill you for r-real."

Just the thought of such a fate dropped her in a depressed state. Akira who was at their sides was in a puzzle, she had no idea what was so special about these Hunter-nins.

"Sorry bout butting in, but what's so special about these hunter nins, aren't they just Ninja?"

"Oh that's right you were never part of a Hidden village," Naruto realised before he explained, "They're ninja trained to hunt down and either kill and dispose or return missing nins to their village, or something like that, Kakashi-sensei explained it better."

"So why are they after us, we're not missing-" just then she caught a glance of Hinata barely able to hold back her tears, "oh, Hinata, I didn't mean anything-"

"S-sorry Akira-san, Naruto-kun, i-if it weren't for m-me you would'nt be in such a s-situation." She was no longer able to control her emotions, "M-maybe I should give m-my self up, maybe they would-"

But before she could get a chance Naruto stopped the entire group in the clearing they were currently in and stared at her in her pale lavender eyes with an expression that was not rage, but one that was filled with determination. He had seen how they had treated her because of him, how her life because of him looked so much like his younger life. Naruto would not allow this, especially with the knowledge of how she feels about him.

"Hinata," he said in a low tone, "I have seen how they treated you because of me and I have lost a lot of precious people but I now know the ones who are truly precious to me, who truly matters. You are one of those precious few and by my nindo I will get stronger and protect you and those precious to me with my life."

"_Naruto kun says I'm truly precious to him."_

"Thank you Naruto-kun" A meak smiled played itself across Hinata's delicate face.

"Yeah Naruto–kun, you're great," Akira was a hopeless romantic, with a Handkerchief in her hands sniffling and wiping ravines of tears from her eyes. Over the past week she had come to understand how much Hinata really thought of Naruto, not to mention she more or less interrogated her when they were alone on Hinata's true purpose for coming with them. Akira had come to think of Naruto as a little brother and the citizens of Konohagakure were not on her most trusted list.

"How foolish, noble, but foolish." An old man, who looked to be in his mid eighties, dressed in a dull grey cloak, telltale signs of mesh peaking out from underneath the sleeves and wrist guards similar to those of the toad sennin Jiraiya. From under the long sleeve of his robes where he clutched unto a staff that looked old and polished from use and stood on a pair of wooden Getas. His bald head shun in the light and his foot long beard was tied neatly with a string at the end and his long whiskers swayed gently in the breeze. In his eyes burned a power that none of the three children had ever seen before, a power not only gained by years of honing ones skill but by experience. They were looking into the eyes of a true shinobi and his lips separated to give them a toothy grin.

Hinata was the first to gauge a glimpse of how strong this man in front of them was

"_He's definitely old but he walks far too easy for his apparent age and we didn't even sense him until he talked."_ were Hinata's thoughts.

"What the hell do you know old man?" Naruto was never one for respect, tact or manners, especially for someone that pried in his business, "and where the hell did you come out from?"

"That was some of the dumbest shit I've heard and you call yourselves ninja? heheheeee" The old man belt out a high pitched laugh as he walked towards the trio with an unnatural grace and swiftness "What kind of idiot protects his loved ones with his life?"

"You stupid old fart how dare you, if you weren't so old I'd rip you apart but as a shinobi it wouldn't be fare."

"Ano, Naruto-kun, I don't think you should be insulting this guy like that." Akira reasoned, in a whisper, keeping an eye on their uninvited guest, "There is something about him that makes me uneasy".

"I-i agree N-naruto-kun" Hinata said, just as silent, Byakugan now activated, "he is a n-ninja and his coils are… experienced, I've never seen anything like it, they're huge."

"Its okay you guys, look how old he is, he's ancient, and one punch and I could kill him." Not that he was arrogant, he just couldn't see how such a relic could be a threat, Ninja or not.

"That's some of the funniest words I've ever heard in decades, you three can't possibly be ninjas."

"What do you mean old man" Naruto was almost ready to lose it.

"Well, you're too loud, you have no discipline, you are not even aware of your surroundings and…you depend too much on the beast within you, the Hyuuga there can be summed up in one word, pathetic," Hinata head was immediately cast down, here was a man who they had only known for five minutes and seen her for what she was. Or was she misunderstanding.

"_Father was right, I am weak, I'm only keeping Naruto-kun back."_

But before she could continue with her self berating the old man continued.

"And the rather bright one their" raising a shaggy gray eye brow at Akira, "has no skill what so ever, honestly, I'm surprised you're not dead yet, with that beacon of a jumpsuit and her hair, you rival even the sun."

Naruto couldn't take it any more; his eyes that were once blue now blood red, with slits as pupils like a savage animal.

"I'm only going to give you one chance to apologize."

"Make me!" came the rather childish rebuttal from the ancient man standing their, as if he wasn't even concerned with or phased by the killing intent pouring of the loud ninja.

"You can insult me all you want but don't you dare hurt her."

Naruto took out four kunai and hurled it in the direction of the smiling old man and charged at him full pelt in the wake of the flying weapons. The old man's smile didn't wane; he simply caught the kunais out of the air with inhuman swiftness and returned them to the blond ninja catching his clothing at the shoulders and leg of his trousers with such force that his entire direction was reversed pinning him against the trunk of the tree on the other side of the clearing and so secure that he couldn't move.

"Amazing."

Both Akira and Hinata gasped in unison, not trusting their eyes at the unbelievable feet they had just witnessed. The old man, still in his original position, had just neutralized Naruto with nothing more than a simple movement of the arm or at least that was the assumption because they never actually saw him catch the kunais and throw them.

"Alright, I see you are serious, so now I'm going to give you a chance," The old man now staring at the immobile form of Naruto perched the staff precariously on a rock with a bell on either ends, "If you can touch this staff once in the next ten minutes I will whole heartedly apologize for my words, you two can help him if you want."

"What if we can't do it?" Akira asked.

"Hehehe, I kill the stupid blond loud mouth and then I'll apologize. What do you say blondie, you accept?"

"N-no Naruto-kun, its not worth it," Hinata was breaking under the pressure of this man as she shouted at the top of her lungs "d-don't worry about me, I don't want you t-to get hurt b-because of my w-weakness."

"Oh did I mention, that if he backs down…" now with sweat pouring off Akira's brow and fear implanted in her and Hinata's heart as he shifted his attention to the two prone girls, "I shall kill them both and make you watch since you were to weak to protect them."

His face was placid as he promised death to the genin and one partial civilian.

"So, what do you say..." he suddenly disappeared from the middle of the clearing to reappear next to Naruto still struggling to free himself from the imbedded kunais in the tree, "Oh mighty protector?"

No longer was the sound of his voice one of cheerfulness, warmth and joy but of cold hard ice.

"I will protect those precious to me with my life and I made a promise to Hinata," Naruto's voice roared as the kyuubi's chakra engulfed his form sprouting a tail made of red chakra giving him the strength to pull his pinned limbs of the tree and turning to stare into the dark-brown eyes of a warrior that had seen many bloody battles and countless fears of the old man, "and I never go against my word, for that is my nindo."

* * *

About five minutes away a team of four men in ANBU gear and masks were hot on the trail of the missing Hyuuga heiress. They stopped along the path they were currently traveling to inspect the trail they were currently following.

"Taicho," one of the men spoke calmly to his superior, "their trail is very fresh hear and getting warmer."

"Good," the captain replied in an anxious and somewhat relieved tone, "how long till we catch up to her?"

The captain had a good reason to get the girl back home as soon as possible, because he didn't know if even the Hokage could save him from Hiashi's wrath if this mission was failed. The strange thing what troubled the captain was his vague parameters; all he said was to bring her back alive, some how he pitied the girl.

"Five minutes, taicho," he said touching the ground, "But this is strange."

"What's strange?" the captain queried, he didn't need any complications.

"Their seems to be two other persons with her," he stated, inspecting the foot prints and broken twigs, "One male and one female, roughly about her size and stature."

"Ok, they're just kids," he said feeling his mission will be without delays or complications and with an authoritative command he continued, "Move out, lets wrap this one up."

But a feeling in his stomach kept telling him that this mission was about to get a lot more complicated than he had bargained for.

* * *

The old man stood there staring Naruto into his animal eyes, his back towards the balancing staff and temporarily paralyzed girls and as Naruto was about to charge he raised his palm halting the furious blonde.

"Let's make this a little interesting, shall we?" he said, as he reached into his cloak and removed a piece of cloth which he tied around his eyes, "Now you may begin."

"You'll be apologizing a lot sooner than you think old man," Naruto said in a far too loud voice, "you're underestimating me."

"For insignificant little whelps such as you all…" he paused for effect turning his head in the direct where he believed Hinata and Akira still were, "I don't need to make assumptions."

He formed the all too familiar seals and shouted out his technique.

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**

"_Impressive, he obviously knows how to perform the jutsu well," _the all man thought to himself, "_but I wonder if he could pull that much off with his own chakra and not the beast's, guess I'll find out later."_

In the once sparse field nearly two hundred of Narutos clones erupted from the smoke. They dashed at the staff perched on the rod covering the distance in the blink of an eye but to their surprise the blindfolded old man appeared in front of them and mowing down the clones like Chouji at an all you can eat buffet. Front kick, reverse punch, knife hand chop, round house kick, spinning round house kick, back hand slap and all manner of taijutsu strikes rained upon the kyuubi empowered boy's clones for almost five minutes straight. Right after he dealt a rising knee to a clone dispelling it, he drove a palm strike into Naruto's gut so hard that it sent him flying towards the two girls. Hinata was still too shocked at the old man's display of power as he single handedly destroyed nearly one hundred of Naruto's clones and sent him flying with a simple palm strike. So she barely had time to move out of the way of Naruto's path if it wasn't for Akira pushing her out of the way.

In his rage he didn't see the girls as he flew past them and landed roughly on the ground and coming to a stop a couple seconds later. He stood up from the trench he had created staring heatedly at the still blind folded old man, standing as if he was on a Sunday stroll. It angered him, but more importantly, he was becoming fearful, not of the aging man's strength but because he was running out of time and the threat of losing the one person who loved him for so long - even when he was lonely – and the person he thought of as a big sister was becoming more and more eminent as the seconds ticked away. Little did he know, the kyuubi was feeding off of these emotions to further loosen the seal and slowly corrupt his mind.

* * *

They had traveled for the past five minutes in pursuit of the Huuga heiress and her accomplices but what they found had them all wondering of their sanity.

"Do you see it?" the dog masked man said, "because I think I am seeing things captain."

"As much as it upsets me to say it," the captain replied, "you're not, apparently the demon brat wasn't killed at the valley."

"What I want to know is, who is that other girl and the old geezer," said a woman wearing a bird mask.

"I don't care who the hell he is," spat the monkey mask wearing hunter nin, "but I want revenge on that demon for what he did to my brother."

As he drew his weapon and charged at the unsuspecting boy he felt a firm hand grab unto his shoulder, it was his captain.

"Hold on there for a minute," spoke the captain in an odd cheery tone, "the old man seems to be handling the brat with more than enough ease."

"So what?" barked monkey mask.

"In that state it is highly unlikely we could do him much harm so if we let the old man deal with him we can just take him out when he's tired take the brat's head, bring back the Hyuga and we'll be hero's without even braking a sweat."

"All due respect Taicho," monkey mask said, "what makes you so sure of your plan, the geezer looks pretty tough, he's even wearing a blind fold."

"We've got the element of surprise."

"Fine" huffed monkey mask, "Just as long as I get to cut of his head."

"What of the other female Taicho?" the female hunter nin asked.

"We bring her back to the village for questioning," responded the captain, "now get ready, it looks like its coming to a close."

His three subordinates immediately released a hushed chorus of 'hai' as they took up strategic positions around the clearing.

* * *

Naruto had formulated a plan with the two girls, he would distract the old man while they sneak around and grab the staff with Hinata backing up Akira incase the old man figured out the ploy. Unfortunately the old man saw through their plan and with a few swift movements that strangely resembled Jyuken. Hinata, who still had her Byakugan activated, couldn't help but gasp as she saw the man -who is obviously not a Hyuga- do something similar to her family's patented style of fighting, only his way was more flowing and fluid like a dance, beautiful and deadly at the same time, truly a gentle fist. She was so shocked that she was brought to reality when a resounding slap rung through the air. The aged man after paralyzing Naruto with his Jyuken imitation suddenly appeared in front of Akira as she was just in reach of the precariously perched staff and back handed her and sent her sprawling. Unfortunately for her she had no ninja training what so ever, so with that blow, it was pretty much the end of her as she was welcomed into unbiased unconsciousness.

"W-what did you do to Naruto-kun?" Hinata stuttered as the man slowly turned around to face her direction.

"Hmhmhm," the old man laughed, further unnerving the shy Hyuga girl, "he failed, so now it's up to you. There are still about forty five seconds remaining. You can still save your friends if you aren't weak, or do you want to watch her die."

He pointed to an unconscious Akira.

"Or maybe you want him to live the rest of his life with the loss of his last loved ones, a faith worse than death."

He was taunting her, but he wasn't taunting her into giving up, but to get her to fight with all of her heart; that was exactly what he got.

Hinata got into a Jyuken stance and stared squarely at the old man, she wasn't about to let her new friend die nor let the one she loved a life of heart ache and sorrow because she was too week to take a stand. This is the day that shy meek Hyuga Hinata changed as all her fears worries and doubts were cast aside. The day she found her strength.

"_Thank you Naruto kun for believing in me even when I didn't believe in myself so today I shall be the one saving you."_

"You will not hurt my friends, for I will stop you with everything I have. She said in such a tone that even Hiashi would have flinched.

"Then come, little girl, show me what you have."

With that, Hinata burst forward with as much speed as she could have mustered, readying the most powerful Jyuken strike she had ever performed. As she reared her hand back to deliver the killing blow to the heart of her opponent she smiled as she was getting ever closer and closer to the man as he hadn't moved. The old man, instead of moving, he simply grabbed the wrist and with a swift movement tossed her in the same direction in which she was headed.

Naruto, still trying to get free of his binding, heard every last one of the old man's taunt to the Hyuga heiress. Coupled with the fact that he was already in rage due to the old mans initial taunt and the fact that he might lose his friends, what the old man said to Hinata was like adding fuel to the fire, literally, because behind him another tail of chakra began its growth and upon becoming full, Naruto gained the power he needed to break free of what ever had his muscles locked and made a mad charge at the staff which was behind the old man. Since he was in a direct line with the old man and the staff on the rock, Naruto was not able to avoid the collision course he was on with Hinata, partly due to his break neck speed and partly due to his blind rage. She crashed directly into him with the sound of flesh and bone colliding into flesh and bone.

Hinata was immediately knocked unconscious with severe burns about her body where she had made contact with Naruto's body in the collision. Naruto could only stare as he got up and looked at her unmoving form.

"What happened?" Naruto spoke, "what have you done to her?"

When Hinata had collided with Naruto, the Jyuken strike which she had prepared for the old man slammed into Naruto, bringing him back from his near psychotic rage.

"Look closely," the old man said as he turned around pulling of the blind fold off his eyes, "those burns look like they were caused by an evil chakra, the chakra…which you were using."

His world was shattered, he wanted to protect her and in the end he had hurt her more than their enemy ever did but he was soon brought from his self berating by a chuckle.

"What's so funny old man?" Naruto snapped in his direction glaring daggers at him while he held Hinata in his arms.

"Oh nothing, it's just that your time is up."

Fear was written on Naruto's face, was he going to lose her now, no, he would fight to protect them but without the kyuubi, it did more harm than good. He would fight to the last breath but as he lay Hinata gently on the ground and he pulled out a kunai out of his pouch, the old man started smiling again.

"Whats so funny now," Naruto screamed, desperately trying not to lose his temper, "Even if I die here you will not harm either of my friends."

"Hmhmhm, lets say you do die protecting them from me," the old men said with a level stare, "who is going to protect them from the four waste of time ninjas taking up positions around this clearing for the last five minutes.

This caught Naruto completely by surprise.

"_He's right, what should I do, I'm not strong enough to handle all this by myself, I might just have to…"_

He was snapped out of his thought when he felt a hand grasp his shoulder, when he looked he saw that the old man was smiling, not like his previous maniacal smiles but one that said 'I'm proud of you'.

"Looks like you figured it out," Naruto only nodded "you pass."

Naruto was paralyzed, he had fought for the life of his two most precious people and it had not been enough; then to hear he had passed, not to mention the revelation of the hunter-nins lurking in the tree line. This was too much.

"Why?" he asked, feeling as helpless as a newborn dear, "why would you…"

But before he could finish, the sound of feet running through grass brought him back to full alertness as he prepared to face of the new threat. However, before he could do anything the old man stopped him.

"Let me handle this," he said as he stepped forward grabbing his staff from the rock allowing the bell to drop to the ground.

The old man stood in front of Naruto and his group as the four Konoha hunter-nins stopped.

"I see that you knew we were there this whole time," monkey mask snarled, "It's no matter, out of the way old ma before I kill you along with that demon brat."

"How far has the ninja fallen?" the old man said in a sage like tone with pity, "unfortunately I have taken an interest in these three so you would just have to fail your mission."

"That is quite unfortunate," the captain said drawing a sword from his back, "kill him and the demon and take the girl for questioning."

The four of them lunged at him.

Naruto just stood there in shock as this ancient looking man single handedly killed the four Hunter-nins in just a few moments with nothing more than his bear hands and a few shuriken. When the last hunter-nin hit the floor the old man turned to look at Naruto.

"Before, you said you want to get stronger so you can protect her, is that right?" the old man asked.

"Yes, more now than ever."

"M-me too," a very shook up Hinata said with as much surety as she had ever done, "p-please train us so we can become stronger."

"I would like to get strong as well," Akira who had woken up in time to see and hear enough to figure out the old man is not an enemy, "I do not want to be a burden and I don't need being protected."

To say that she was embarrassed with her one hit wonder performance would be an understatement.

The old man smiled his toothy smile as he watched the determination in there eyes, these children now knew what it was they had to do to truly protect their loved ones.

"Very well," he said, his smile slowly growing into something sinister, "but before I take any of you as my students there is one thing you must know and understand."

"What is that…sensei?" Akira asked.

"You may quit at any time you like," he stated getting questioning looks from the three youngsters, "but if you do you may never return and your training will never be complete. Understood?"

He was answered with a chorus of 'Hai' from al three children.

"Good, any questions, because from now on you will be punished for any foolish questions."

That last statement had them all wondering what they had got them selves into, then in a surprisingly polite manner Naruto asked the question that has been gnawing on their minds from the beginning.

"Who are you?"

He got into stance with his body at attention the staff held behind his back in his left hand and his right fist in front of his lips with the index and middle finger pointing upwards.

"I am Nin master Jinta Kyosh, last master and keeper of the ancient shinobi way. You, from now on, may refer to me as either Sensei or Master Kyosh."

**A/N: Sorry guys, I know you would want to tear my head of for this kind of cliffy but hey, there is always good thing awaiting for us all. So till Saturday have a great week.**


	4. Merciless Training part 1

**(A/N: Hi guys, wats up, its been a while but i am back, hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as you have enjoyed the others. I will also be starting to place character profiles and jutsus at the end of each chapter Starting with my Very first OC. Well, i have written enough and i'm sure you havent read this note. So as always read and review please. And as always, enjoy.**

* * *

**MERCILESS TRAINING: PART 1**

Naruto, his companions and their new sensei have been running for three days, stopping only eat and get a short rest. On the third day they came upon what looked to be a small cabin, it looked quite simple and modest from what they could see from the outside.

"Wait here," the old man said, as he walked into the house.

A few moments later he emerged from the house with a very crammed backpack with pots and other necessary kitchen ware dangling at its side and in his hands, three layers of what looked like neatly folded peaces of cloth but as he came closer it turned out to be three suits of clothing and three pairs of ninja tabbies.

As he came closer to the group of ninja trainees he took of the back pack and handed it to Naruto, the suits of clothing to hinata and the staff to Akira he made it look so easy but the back pack and clothing were alot heavier than they first perceived to the point that naruto fell to his knees under the immense weight and hinata's knees began to buckle under her load. After watching them with what could be described as either pitty or disgust the old man proceeded to flip through a list of hand seals and as he completed them holding at the last seal he looked at his new students in the eye, serious as ever.

"This is when your training officially begins, **Ninpo: Kagesochi no jutsu,**" as he said it they began to slowly sink into the ground. If Hinata wasn't so loaded down she would have latched unto his arms.

* * *

"Hokage-sama" Tsunade looked up from her desk where she had been reluctantly doing her paper work to regard the ANBU kneeling before her, "I have urgent news."

"What is it?"

"The ANBU team that was sent after Hyuga Hinata had been killed."

"What?" Tsunade shocked at the possibility, "any evidence as to who did it and how, where were they found?"

"Evidence shows that, all four ANBU members seemed to have been killed where they stood…by a single assailant."

"How were they killed?"

"There was no damage to the skin bones or muscle tissue only the organs were damaged."

At that last bit of description Tsunade sighed, only Jyuuken could kill an enemy like that. She was still astonished that the shy quiet Hyuga heiress could do such a thing but the events before her 'disappearance' quickly destroyed that feeling. But no matter the cause, Tsunade had a duty to do and it would break the hearts of all those who know her.

"Have the bingo books updated listing Hyuga Hinata as an A-class missing -nin to be captured on sight."

"Hai, Hokage-sama, is there anything else?"

"Yes," she said, imagining the head ache she would receive sooner or later, "inform Hyuga Hiashi."

With that the ANBU agent disappeared from the office leaving Tsunade with her thoughts.

"_Take good care of her and yourself Naruto because from now on both your lives and your other friends' lives have become so much harder," she thought, a little sad as memories of her little brother passed through her mind while she fingered the pendant around her neck, "now what did Shizune do with my sake."_

* * *

Master Kyosh and his new students emerged out of the ground in front of a large house built in a traditional Japanese style. They entered into the structure leaving their foot wear at the door and entered into a huge meeting area as the master began to give them a brief tour of the area. There was a kitchen, eating area, a large bedroom which Master Kyosh pointed out as his room; there were rooms which looked to be for formal occasions but the most startling thing was that there were no modern conveniences of any sort, not even beds.

At the back of the house were the training areas, a large court yard and a very large dojo with weapons of every kind imaginable from swords to ninja wire. He pointed to a door on the other side of the dojo.

"You will change in there," he handed them each a suit of clothes each that seemed to weigh a tonne.

"From now till I deem you are worthy ninjas this is your new home, you will eat, sleep and train together" Hinata blushed furiously at the thought of sleeping with Naruto, Naruto was not so clueless as his usual self, after all, he did learn that Hinata loved him.

"But Master…" Akira never got to finish as Kyosh cut her of.

"Is there a problem?"

"Like hell there is," Naruto interjected, "there are girls here and you expect us to change in the same room?"

Master kyosh just started him and chuckled

"You seem to be lacking greatly in discipline, so that is the first thing you shall learn."

With that he disappeared from view and grabbed Naruto from the back pinning him to the ground in such a way that it felt as if his shoulder would be ripped out of its socket.

"Watch the way you speak to others, it may just be the end of you," the words came out of his mouth with frost as naruto felt the sharp edge of a kunai pressed against his throat, "so what do you have to say for your self?"

"S-sorry," Naruto stuttered.

"Sorry master."

"Good, now get up and go change, all of you," he barked, "You have chosen the path of the ninja therefore you must grow up."

He was greeted with a chorus of 'Hai Master' from his three charges but before they disappeared into the room he gave them a peace of advice.

"Remember, as Ninja you cannot be distracted by the form of the opposite sex –as alluring as it may be." The last part much quieter, "And you must be familiar with your companions in as much way as possible, there is nothing to be ashamed of, well as long as you don't become obsessed."

This seemed to have a comforting effect on the three, especially Hinata.

"Oh, and one more thing," he smiled a little as Akira, who was in the lead stopped to listen, "when you manage to get those suits on meet me in the meeting room, you have half an hour, there I shall explain your tortu…uh, I mean training. Good luck."

With that he took off, not before placing the staff on a very ornate weapon rack and closing the sliding door of the dojo close.

Inside the changing room was bare with the exception of a few candle holders, there was an adjoining bathroom but the door was locked.

Naruto looked at the other girls and they looked at him, each sporting tomato like blushes on their cheeks waiting for who will make the first move for fifteen minutes.

Akira released an exasperated sigh.

"Fine, if you two wont I might as well set an example."

She dropped her clothes and proceeded to remove her top and her skirt, she had a lean figure and tanned complexion with modest sized breasts. She wore matching blue underwear. After wards she unfolded the suit of clothing and hastily pulled it on noting the difficulty in which it took to move after it was on.

"See, that wasn't so bad, now it's your turn," she said but frowned when she saw neither Hinata nor Naruto moved an inch, "okay how bout you just turn your backs that way you would have some sort of privacy, besides master told us to meet him in thirty minutes and that was fifteen minutes ago."

Suddenly being half dressed in front of hinata and seeing her half dressed was not that much of a big deal anymore. The same could be said for hinata. They both quickly turned their backs on each other and pulled of their clothing as quickly as possible. When they were both in nothing in but their underwear Hinata for a reason that she couldn't explain, turned slightly to see naruto in nothing but boxers, unfortunately the same thought was on Naruto's mind. What he saw was an angel, she was quite curvy with a superb figure and ample breasts, her skin was smooth and soft and it reminded him of moon flowers. All this attention had her blushing so hard that she would make any tomato green with envy.

"N-naruto kun, please, you're staring."

Her voice snapped him out of his daydream as he quickly averted his eyes.

"Sorry Hinata-chan, I never noticed before, you're so beautiful," she smiled and blushed even harder at this.

"_Naruto –kun just called me chan and told me I'm beautiful._

Naruto dropped his head.

"You probably think I'm some sort of pervert for looking."

"N-no, I don't mind, b-besides, I looked too." _"What did I just say?"_ she thought as realization dawned on what she said.

"That's enough you two love birds; I don't want Master kyosh punishing me because we're late."

That did the trick, and Naruto and Hinata hurriedly put their clothes on and headed out the door to the meeting room each stealing glances of one another at times.

* * *

It had been an entire half an hour later until Naruto and company finally arrived in the meeting room, panting and sweating profusely as they pushed aside the sliding door. The clothing they wore was not only extremely weighted but it seemed to hinder every movement they made so just standing and walking a short distance was a task in itself. Akira herself was hardly able to make it as she needed assistance from both Naruto and Hinata.

Master Kyosh sat on a cushion on the Tatame covered floor behind a low desk, wearing robes that seemed to be made specifically for wearing for non-formal occasions. He sipped from a cup of tea and regarded his three tardy students with absolute sternness as he invited them to be seated on the cushions across from him. It was awkward as the clothing hindered all their movement.

"You are here so that I may explain the rules of this place,…" Naruto groaned which was heard by master Kyosh who launched a senbon from out of no where at a pressure point on the arm meant to inflict pain, "…my estimation of your current skill level, and a few guidelines."

As he said this he reached over and plucked the senbon out of Naruto's arm easing his brief moment of torment.

"Discipline may be learnt in one or more ways, it is up to you to choose how you would learn this," he said, "is that understood?"

"Whatever, old man," Naruto mumbled under his breath while pouting and folding his arms, "just give us the stupid rules and start training us."

Immediately there was a senbon lodged in both arms causing the blonde Jinchuuriki to grit his teeth in pain. Hinata, who was seated at his side, was about to comfort him when a firm hand coupled with the resistance of the suit stopped her. It was Master Kyosh shaking his head 'no' to her actions.

"I think there was something in my ear, what was that?" he said, feigning ignorance.

"Yes… sensei."

"That's what I thought," he said as he reached over to pull out the pair of senbon, "now as I was saying. The rules are simple and straight forward and are as follows:

Never be late.

Proper respect must be shown to me at all times and to your companions while in formal occasions.

No one is allowed to try and persuade another not to leave.

Training uniforms must be worn at all times except when bathing and sleeping.

No complaints.

Expect the unexpected.

After your training is complete you may train who ever you deem worthy but you must take responsibility for that person's action

Finally, you must never reveal the location of this place or the source of your training."

Eight rules, none of which was like any they've ever heard and what is it with the no complaints and expect the unexpected rule?

"Burn these eight rules into your memories and never forget them, write it down if you must, but so long as you are here you will be governed by these rules. After which, you are free to make your own decisions."

"Hai sensei," they all answered at once.

"Good," he said with a smile coming across his lips, "now, the guidelines I am about to give you is for your benefit and following them will help you greatly in your training so pay close attention and feel free to ask for clarification on anything when I'm done."

They all nodded there head with varying degrees of excitement with the prospects of finally training.

"Take everything one step at a time, have patience with your self and rest when you are supposed to rest," and he turned serious again, "and most importantly never let your emotions guide you, let them strengthen you and motivate you but a decision made solely on emotions such as hate, anger, jealousy, greed and vengeance is a poor decision and in the end will only lead to suffering."

Naruto suddenly had a feeling of sadness wash over him; the words the old man spoke had a profound effect on him as he knew from first hand experience what he was talking about.

"Now that that has been said, remember it and hold fast to it. Are there any questions?"

This time Hinata was the first to speak up.

"W-why do you keep saying that we can leave when ever we want."

"It is because" he pasued for effect, "the strongest ninja is not the one with the…zzzzz"

Master Kyosh suddenly fell asleep leaving Hinata, Naruto and Akira amazed at the sight.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked, "is he dead?"

"N-no Naruto-kun," Hinata giggled at him, "he fell asleep."

"Are you kidding me?" Akira voiced, "how the hell does that happen; its only twelve."

"Its because he's really old and-" Naruto never got to finish that crack as Master kyosh suddenly opened his eyes and continued just where he left off.

"-most powerful or has the most amount of ninjutsu, strongest taijutsu, fastest speed, most powerful genjutsu or even the strongest muscle, but the one with the strongest of mind, and I'm not talking about being able to think either."

He stopped and looked inquisitively at his three students who were staring at him with eyes as big as saucers and jaws on the floor. He smirked feeling rather accomplished by there expressions - if only he knew.

"Okay if that is all your questions, let me give you my estimation of your skill level."

With that they came back to normal.

"First up is Akira of the Tsuken clan," she knew what was coming; "you have none, but have an advance bloodline limit."

She wasn't upset at this, it was true after all and she was not one to delude herself.

"Next is Hinata of the Hyuga clan," she braced herself, "pathetic, not because your lack skill or strength, as a matter of fact you are stronger than what I would expect especially your control but you limit your self with stupid fear and indecision and is only truly strong when he is there to witness. That will not do, you must discover your own strength and use his as a driving force not as a source of acknowledgement."

The words hit her like a truck, but they had its desired affect.

"_He is right; I must find my own strength and become as strong as naruto-kun."_

"And naruto," master kyosh chuckled "I see tremendous potential in each of you, but yours seem to be far greater than any person I have ever known or met – even mine. But, you're a hot head who seemed to have an issue or two with some of the worst chakra control I've ever seen, I'm still shocked as to how you are able to do that strange technique with the blue ball of chakra. I am though, impressed with your ability to do Kage bunshin no Jutsu, but I wonder if you even know the immense possibilities of that technique. And finally, your taijutsu is atrotious, you have no form and even if you did none of your punches or kicks would be life threatening."

Naruto, for the first time in his life was speechless, in but a few sentences the old man had already measured him and found him wanting.

"Now follow me outside so that we can begin, and do not keep me waiting."

Forty five minutes later the three students were finally outside, it took them fifteen minutes just to stand up.

"Now that you are finally here start running and don't stop till I tell you to stop," master Kyosh said, "I need to see where I need to start with you."

They ran all day non stop until one by one they each began to drop from exhaustion one by one until finally Naruto came to a crashing hault after five kilometers. They had covered a distance that would be considered reasonable for a genin with the exception of akira who couldn't make past four hundred meters.

"Alright meditate for 15 minutes and when you're done I will teach you how to conceal weapons so you don't have to go about with that pouch and holster all the time." He said calmly, "and I have already taken the liberty of burning your weapons pouch and holsters.

After they meditated he began to demonstrate the art of concealing weapons.

"Now you try," he said as he made an entire box of senbon, twenty Kunai, forty Shuriken, a pair of kamas, a pair of sais, a short sword and a fuma shuriken appear from his clothing and then making it all 'disappear' back into his clothes. He then unfurled a scroll which he pulled out from under his robes and unsealed an arsenal three times as much as what he was currently carrying. The funny thing about the weapons was that they were all made of construction paper.

"These are your new weapons, and until you are able to use them like real weapons you are forbidden to use real ones," he said noting the faces of his three students, "reason being, a ninja must be able to make anything in his hands a deadly weapon from a stick to a peanut. Now start concealing these weapons, when I return there must be nothing left in your piles and I must not see any unusual bulges."

But before he was gone in to the house he paused.

"And don't bend them. When you get the hang of this you may wash up, eat and rest, your real training begins tomorrow," he began to walk away with one last thing before he disappeared in the door way, "Enjoy this freedom while it lasts for tomorrow your new life begins and your old life ends."

* * *

Later that day, Naruto and the girls, after getting the hang of concealing weapons were treated to a meal of rice, fish and vegetables. Over dinner, Akira asked Master kyosh where exactly they were. He told them that this was a place where every hour that passed, only half had passed in the outside world, the name of the place was the mountain of forgotten wounds. He named it that, something about 'time healing all wounds'.

After dinner they returned to their room where they were to sleep side by side on futons, but not before showering first. Master Kyosh locked them all inside the room saying it was for their own good and that they needed to become less distracted by the body of the opposite gender and that Naruto was lucky to be getting such good training and need to grow up and stop acting like a child and that he would get used to it. They eventually did become accustomed to seeing such sights but that did not mean Naruto did not stop having feelings for Hinata and vice versa. To him she was like a goddess. After they were settled master kyosh came in and made them aware of the three charts on the ceiling, one of which was chart of pressure points and their effects – death, paralysis and unconsciousness –and the other a chart of striking point and their effects.

"Memorize each and every one of these points and their effects as well as combining consecutive pressure points or striking points. Make them second nature to you."

With that he left, leaving three very tired students staring at the ceiling. Tomorrow is goin to be the beginning of hell.

* * *

It was five O' clock in the morning and our three Ninjas in training were all snug and warm on their futons dreaming happy dreams until a bucket of ice cold water was dashed on them immediately jolting them from their slumber –they're not accustomed to the water on the mountain as yet.

"You have twenty minutes to get ready and eat breakfast, after that meet me behind the house."

With that he disappeared in the shadows of the room.

Naruto and the girls complied even though reluctantly as they hastily washed up, put on their training suits and eat breakfast but they soon felt ill as they saw what master kyosh had set up for them at the back of the house.

The back of the house was like a forest and got darker the further you looked and there was a lake to the right but that was not the cause for their sudden illness. The back of the house looked like something out of a war movie except with a lot more traps that actually worked. There was an obstacle course starting with a twelve foot wall and a single ninja wire spanning fifty feet attached to the top of the wall and a poll of similar height. From that there was more poles scattered haphazardly about in different heights leading to the lake and from the lake thin slabs of either cardboard or sheeting ply on the surface in an arc leading back to the land where rows of swinging blades awaited them to pass through then through a jungle of ribbons and soft material all with a large sheet of foil paper underneath and a second twelve foot wall with a board perched on a stand on the other end, not to mention everything had bells on them. The scariest thing was… that was the things they _could_ see.

As they stared wide eyed at the Torture machine, the old man cleared his throat to get there attention.

"Before you begin, first warm up by stretching then do fifty push ups, seventy five sit ups and a five kilometer jog. Get going."

To some that sounded like exactly what it was, a warm up, but when you are not accustomed wearing tabbies, wearing a suit that resists every motion you make and adds fifty pounds to your body this warm up was more like having a Sunday jog across Canada.

Two hours later they were finished with there warm up. Naruto didn't know how much more he could go, Hinata didn't know how she made it and Akira being the only non ninja was in tears as master Kyosh had practically forced them all to finish and yet she did not give up even though he taunted, ridiculed and belittled them all they way at random intervals.

"Okay now for the hard part," he said with a content smile on his face, "but before we do Naruto, impressive stamina, Hinata, I aw you nearly give up a few time before looking at Naruto and changing your mind, remember the strength that you want is within you, all you have to do is believe in yourself, no somebody else. Akira, nice determination especially since you had no prior training."

Naruto scratched behind his head, Hinata had a look of determination, feeling more motivated than ever, there was no way she was going to let a non-ninja show her up, friend or otherwise and Akira smiled widely while blushing from the praise she had received.

"But that was just the warm up," all feelings of pride was gone but the motivation and determination was still there especially for Hinata, "Akira I cant teach you more than the basics, so for now I want you to practice with weapon throwing over there. Remember, no real weapons, I will be over there in a moment to check your progress and give you pointers."

"Hai sensei."

With that she dragged off to a white line painted thirty feet away from a human shaped dummy with red dots painted on the same key points from the charts in there rooms.

"_How the hell am I supposed to throw paper cut outs and tooth picks without it blowing away or even getting it to stick in the stupid dummy. This is impossible."_ She ended her mental rant and resigned her self to her faith.

Back with Naruto, Master kyosh was explaining there assignment or torture or what ever you want to call it.

"Firstly, I forbid the use chakra in this exercise," that seemed to take the wind out of Naruto's sail, "you must scale the wall, move across the tight wire while killing or incapacitating the hidden targets, if you don't they attack back, hop from poll to poll without falling while dodging the weapons I will be throwing at you, next, you run across the sheets on the lake and kill or incapacitate the targets in the boat without falling in, make it through the blades without getting sliced up and through the ribbons and sheet without disturbing it, go over the second wall and land on the board without breaking it or making a sound."

Naruto and Hinata was as pale as ghosts now, unfortunately it did not end there.

"Oh, if here a bell, the sound of the foil, I see the ribbon or sheets move or you get hit by a weapon you start over immediately and you will do this every day except Sunday until you can do the entire course in ten seconds or less," the grin he had on was almost sadistic, "hey no need to worry, this is only level one. Oh, by the way, and no blood line ability. Begin."

With that he disappeared and some distance away Akira was laughing her head of at her companions' misfortune. Little did she know that this same fate awaited her sooner or later.

* * *

It was now the weekend and Naruto and Hinata made no progress beyond the tight wire, as a matter of fact they couldn't even get on it without even making the bell jingle and this was starting to rub on Naruto's nerves. They woke up Sunday morning expecting a day of non progress, well except for Akira; she was actually making some marginal progress in weapons throwing.

"Aarhh" Naruto groaned as he was rudely awakened by Master kyosh.

"No need to be that way," he said with a grin on his face, "we'll be taking a break today."

Naruto immediately brightened up.

"No training today?"

"I never said that," he answered, "today I would be working on the less physical aspects of your training and giving you a few pointers to complete the obstacle course so you don't have to wear your training suit but I expect you to be fully armed and put on these weights."

In a few minutes the three got into some clothes that Master kyosh had brought for them. They were a simple pair of black pants and white karate gi jackets tied with a black sash. After breakfast they were all assembled in the dojo as the last master began talking to them about the purpose of the obstacle course which was speed, stealth, sharpening reflexes and senses or agility and that a ninja without these skills is not a ninja at all. Then out of no where he pulled out a shogi board and asked who knew how to play, Hinata and Akira knew but unfortunately Naruto didn't. The old man instructed Hinata and Akira to play while he explained the rules to Naruto but during the discussion a thought occurred to him.

"Naruto."

"Yes sensei."

"I must ask you a question," Master Kyosh stated, "be honest, I wont hold your answer against you."

Naruto looked confused but nodded a yes any way.

"It's about the beast sealed within you."

Naruto suddenly seemed a bit depressed. He still hadn't gotten over what happened to Hinata the last time he used its power.

"What about it?" he asked.

"Will you use its power?"

"No!" his head shot up his eyes filled with anger at the Kyuubi, "I lost control and hurt Hinata chan, I will never use that damn fox's chakra again."

The master chuckled proud of his student.

"But as a Jinchuuriki you have responsibilities not to ever lose control no matter the situation."

"What do you mean?"

"When you get angry, it uses your rage as fuel to gain a hold on you."

"So what can I do? If I ever see that snake bastard again who took Sasuke, I don't know what I might do," as he said this, his eyes started to turn red with slits, "just thinking about that bastard is getting me angry."

"Calm yourself Naruto, you are already starting to change."

Naruto suddenly snapped out of his rage and his eyes returned to its normal blue.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I can teach you to control the beast no matter how much of its chakra you use or how angry you get but it will take intense training in mental discipline along with your physical training," he said with a flat stare, "The best part of this is that you will be immune to all genjutsu except ones where you are taken into the users mind. Those you can only defend yourself to a certain extent."

"Really, when do we start?" Naruto was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement, "I'm gonna learn genjutsu."

Master Kyosh sighed.

"_Seems I'll have to teach him to pay attention. Oh well, that's part of what the Shogi is for."_

"First, you have to master that obstacle course," Naruto's head dropped, "now come on we have a game of shogi to play, this will be good for you, it builds patience which is good for mental discipline."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, i certainly did. Now without further delay the jutsu library and character corner.**

**Jutsu library:**

Ninpou: Kagesochi no jutsu (Shadow step technique) - long range teleportation jutasu that was lost to the shinobi world. The charkra requirement for this is extremely high and varies depending upon the amount of people and the distance travelled. This is why it was cast asside as most current ninjas are unable to properly utilise this jutsu.

**Character Corner:**

Name: Tsuken Akira

Current age: 14

Origin: Water country

Clan: Tsuken

Clan Status: All dead with the exception of Akira

Clan Attributes: Bloodline ability called the Taikae. Little is none of this most rare and unique ability except that the Tsuken clan was the most feared of all the bloodline clans in Water country. Akira has unlocked the first phaze of her bloodline ability.

Speacialization: Spying and espionage

Summons: None that we know of.

Ninjutsu: none

Taijutsu: none

Genjutsu: None

Nin status: None


	5. Merciless Training part 2

**A/N:** I am back an with a new chapter, hope you guys like reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it (that should be alot). So read enjoy an review An i do read everyone's reviews , they are my energy and drives me to continue writing and updating though you need not fear that tis fic will not be finished it will as it is whoi am to start somtin without finishin it. Well enough of my rambling so please, enjoy and review.

**MERCILESS TRAINING: part 2**

It has been two years since Naruto Hinata and Akira started their training in the way of the ancient Shinobi under the, how may I say… eccentric Nin master, Jinta Kyosh. He had put them through hell. Every time they came close to making the crazy old mans standards in the obstacle course he threw something new at them, like greasing the wire, setting the traps on the targets to launch Kunais at them if they miss a critical point that would either render the target dead or immobile, increasing their weights, making them use different weapons and don't forget, if they set off any traps they would need to start over. Oh, the rope mustn't break either, this may not seem like much but considering that they now carried enough weights to make even rock lee give up – well, Naruto at least - and yet they had to scale twelve foot walls, move across flimsy looking tight wire, hop from poll to poll and at the same time avoid deadly projectiles thrown at them randomly, without making a single noise or ruffle while still completing the course in less than ten seconds. Did I mention that Master kyosh now took up a habit of attacking them with deadly precision from time to time to keep them always aware of their surroundings.

The Sundays, which was supposed to be their day to rest was rapidly becoming more and more… difficult. It started when Naruto mastered the rules to Shogi and was proficient enough at playing – you can master something and still get your ass handed to you. He started them playing Shogi without the board, something about improving their concentration, needless to say Naruto sucked the most and his lack of concentration often led to some bickering between he and his adopted sister, Akira and sometimes even Hinata. Oh, and Hinata is out of her shell talking back to Naruto whenever he did something stupid or inappropriate but she still loved him, maybe even more. Naruto had also come to see Hinata the way he once thought he saw Sakura, he loved her and and she loved him so much so that they began sleeping wrapped in each other's arms, and it was this love and his new goals that kept his drive, and kept him going like a man possessed, the same could be said about Hinata who wasn't lagging far behind though but by far better than Naruto in the more mental aspects.

All this, in just one year.

The second year made the first year look like a picnic – this is where the extra weights actually came in. Master Kyosh was becoming a bit sadistic, from his games of dodge and catch to the survival missions. The survival missions were actually training designed to heighten their senses and awareness. How did it work? He teleported them into the dark part of the forest behind the house with blind fold on and told them that they could not come out until they could here his attacks. At first it was difficult, very difficult as the old man moved like a ghost and pounced at them with animal ferocity and with such precision that made him truly worthy of his title. This took six months as he did this exercise separately. After this was done it was time to sharpen their sight. He simply led them to dark part of the forest and told them to find a few objects. These objects were by far too small and the surroundings to dark to be seen by just anybody thus it took them another three months. In all this Hinata was forbidden to use her Byakugan as Master kyosh told her it would be beneficial to her if she didn't.

"You would be quite surprised with yourself if you master this"

Finally, the game of catch and dodge. It was a simple game, master Kyosh would put one of his students against a wall and throw projectiles at them starting with rocks to eventually kunai then aiming towards more and more deadly places. The student could dodge just so long he or she stay within the permitted area. Sadly that permitted area started to grow smaller and smaller until the person had to catch the projectile before they were impaled through the heart, and by the way, no use of caught weapons to deflect unless you use it to throw at another projectile. All must be caught or dodged. Unfortunately Master Kyosh was not one to just let his students master something at a Jounin level, no, he had to strain them to almost the breaking point and this is why after they could survive this with their eyes open he did it with blind fold on and after within a circle with the other two students throwing to kill.

The rest day was dedicated to meditating under a frigid heavy waterfall. This particular exercise was especially useful as it improved mental discipline and strength, something that Naruto needed seeing as how he was the least talented in Genjutsu which brings us to the third year of this training. The water of the waterfall was cold, very cold and at some times there was ice in it and the students would have to stay under this frigid cascade the entire day. This exercise was dangerous because there was the risk of catching pneumonia or freezing to death but their sensei was with them all the way giving advice and lectures as they meditated until he felt they were at least strong enough to carry on without him.

"I know this is difficult to take but when you are able to sit under it without feeling bother by the water's force or its frosty bite then will your mind be a fortress," he stated in a sage like way, "and with a strong mind obstacles that stop even the will, will be overcome, your strength will be immeasurable for the mind conquers all."

This particular exercise did wonders for Hinata, though she was not as strong as Naruto she was a damn good second.

When they did not meditate or play no-board shogi they studied Physiology, particularly critical and weak points of the body and how best to exploit them. They studied poisons and antidotes, their effects strengths and limitation and where to acquire them. They studied pressure points, all their effects and sequences. They studied psychology, how to make an opponent perceive things just by a few gestures and or words to get them to either fall in fear or sadness or to get information. Master kyosh even taught them the art of seduction, how to bend a man –for the girls – to their whim and how to bend a woman – for naruto – to his whim just by certain motions actions gestures and words. Beats Orioke no jutsu any day. They studied seals and their applications, pros and cons and their proper usage.

* * *

The third year had begun and master kyosh was proud of his students, particularly Naruto, he had mastered everything he had thrown at him the past two years, the meditations the obstacle course and what ever the old sadist threw at him and not only did he survived, he thrived. Hinata was no slouch either; she had turned from a shy timid girl to a beautiful confident and strong young woman who drew strength from herself and her own desires. Akira though trailing far behind Naruto and Hinata was making marked progress.

"I am proud of the three of you," master Kyosh said, with a proud smile on his face.

Naruto grinned proudly while Hinata and Akira smile with just as much pride.

"But your training is far from complete," there went all the joy, "Akira, from today you will be starting the obstacle course."

"Hai sensei" she answered, excitement and nervousness bubbling under the surface at the same time.

She immediately left to start the very exercise that she so heartily laughed at Naruto when he fouled up.

"Don't worry Akira nee - chan," Naruto called to her, "its only hell the first few weeks."

"Way to boost my confidence Naruto-Kun." She pouted as Nruto grinned cheekily at her.

"Alright now that you've had your fun," master kyosh intervened, "I want you two to warm up and meet me back here, today we start in the arts of Ninjutsu, genjutsu and Taijutsu – not necessarily in that order."

Naruto was never so happy in his life, he was so happy that he finished his warm up in record time. The warm up to most people would be a full course workout; it consisted of seven hundred pushups, one thousand upside down sit ups ten mile run and doing the obstacle course flawlessly all while wearing that restricting suit and wearing enough weights to make Gai proud - or scared.

"hmhmhm, you seem to be quite excited Naruto – Kun," he chuckled lightly while he watched Naruto hop up and down happily while Hinata finished up the obstacle, "we will begin as soon as your girl friend finish."

In another time and place Naruto would have blushed madly and Hinata would have fainted but due to their closeness and frequent 'exposure' to one another it became easy for Naruto to realize and for Hinata to open up to him and tell him how she felt.

Any way, Hinata was finished and master kyosh began to explain.

"I will teach you Ninjutsu and Genjutsu last as they will be the easiest and require the least amount of practice," he stated in a teacher's tone, "But they also require preparation."

"What do you mean sensei" Hinata inquired

"Thanks to my training you two have already acquired three of the five requirements necessary to learn them, I will teach you the last, in time."

"So does that mean you will be teaching us Taijutsu now?"

"That is correct Naruto Kun," he said with a knowing smile, "I will be teaching you two Taijutsu styles, the closed fist and the open palm. Hinata may know the open palm as Jyuuken."

Hinata gasped

"_How can he know Jyuken?"_ Hinata asked herself

"Do not be mislead, Hinata, Jyuken is a corruption of the open palm, I should know, as it was my elders in this ancient way who trained the first Hyuga Ninja, unfortunately they corrupted it with false sense of strength," he stated as he saw the growing shocked expression on Hinata's face, "come, I shall demonstrate."

They followed him into the dojo where a number of training dummies were set up. The dummies looked like typical straw training dummies except they were actually blocks of wood carved to take the typical shape of a human and every part was covered in soft material.

The ancient master took the basic Jyuken stance and charge at the dummies and the way he moved was unlike anything they had ever seen. It was as if he wasn't even touching the floor it was as if he was gliding over the surface of wet ice on polished skates. He moved with a graceful deadliness, like the child of Ballet and Kenjutsu. The strikes were all deadly accurate, to the heart, head and other vital organs, the strikes in themselves were different from a typical Jyuken strike. The strikes did not have any bursts of Chakra or its associated noise, as a matter of fact the strikes did nothing more than lightly tap the 'victim'. When he stopped Naruto wasn't very impressed, sure he was awe struck with the speed and grace Master Kyosh moved with but all the dummies didn't have a single damage or chakra burn on them.

"That wasn't as cool as Jyuken," Hinata looked at him as if he didn't know what he was talking about, "but the way you moved was amazing."

In all fairness Naruto really didn't know what he was talking about, he didn't fully comprehend what he saw and why it was better.

"Oh, you don't think so"

"nope"

"Ok look at this."

Naruto looked closely as Master Kyosh undid the bindings that held the material to the wooden dummies. What he saw gave him a whole new respect for this style and the Master. The areas where Master Kyosh had struck the dummies were unharmed on the material but the wood underneath were not so lucky, it was saw dust. As he removed the material there was only holes where sawdust poured from unto the polished dojo floor, holes that, had it been a real person Kidneys, liver, heart, brain, lungs, stomach and gut would have all been utterly destroyed, reduced to nothing but pulp.

"Wow!" was the only word that could escape Narutos lips as he saw the effects of the seemingly harmless 'dance'. Hinata's mouth gaped.

"Glad to see your approval," they could only nod, "Now I shall demonstrate the closed fist."

The closed fist was far less graceful but it was fluid and what it lacked in grace it made up for in power, destroying dummies and punching holes through them. Though it was not graceful it equal to in precision and speed though power and strength were also a criteria. Unlike fluidity which wee not so much a criteria as it was in the open palm style.

"Before you begin any of these styles your chakra control must first be up to my standard," both Naruto and Hinata knew what was coming when he said 'my standard. "Hold out your hands"

He poured into there palms a handful of multicolored sand. They looked a bit dumbfounded

"Um, what are we supposed to do with this?" Hinata asked, before Naruto got the chance.

"This is a Chakra control exercise I call, sand molding, the sand in your hand consists of five different colours, and using your chakra you must separate them and align it to separate fingers."

They paled at the thought at this thought, this was just not right.

"Oh, and when you are able to do that under ten seconds we'll move on to the second stage." Both Naruto and hinata groaned.

Hinata groaned because she wanted to learn the true Jyuken, Naruto groaned because he knew how much effort this was going to take and how bad his Chakra control was. Alas they commenced with the task.

The exercise took a week to complete four days to get the right amount of Chakra and three to get it up to speed. It is no surprise that Hinata finished before Naruto and moved on to the second part called powder molding, which is similar to sand molding just harder because of the size of the sand particles are larger and easier to move. The key was simply to use the right amount of Chakra as too much and the sand or powder will be blown all over the place while too little and nothing would move. Completing these two exercises would make any person's Chakra control perfect as the margin for error in these exercises were almost zero. Perfection.

It took over two weeks for them to master this exercise with Naruto lagging behind but now his and Hinata's control were perfect. They would not know just how beneficial this was to them that their level of control was so perfect until later.

Master Kyosh, satisfied that that their control begun teaching the two forms of Taijutsu. He started with showing them the strikes and the movement for the open palm along with three kata each needing to be followed with nothing less than perfection in speed, grace and execution. After he trained them in the way of the closed fist in a similar manner.

After another month of training in the two styles he decided to step things up.

"Naruto, Hinata, Come," they stopped their kata and walked to him, "I am quite pleased with your progress so I shall be increasing your work load."

"What do you mean Kyosh-sensei?" Naruto inquired.

"Along with learning these two styles you shall also be learning nature manipulation," Naruto was a bit confused, "This is the arts of manipulating the elements around you. But, I shall not stop at just manipulating elements; you will be able to bend it to your will. Beside, I'm skipping shape manipulation because of my training you have already mastered it."

"Huh?" was Naruto's, intelligent reply.

"Make that orb thing of yours," Master kyosh commanded, "and don't use a shadow clone."

"O-ok, I'll try," he was a bit unsure of himself as he had never done it without assistance from his clones, "here goes."

Naruto stuck out his hands and hardly thinking a blue sphere of destruction was poised in his hand, no clones, no sweat not even effort.

"Wow," he exclaimed then dismissing the Rasengan, "so what element are Hinata-chan and I?"

She was no longer shy hearing Naruto call her that, though it still added a bit of pink to her cheeks.

"I was getting to that," he said, "each of you take a piece of paper and force chakra into it and I will tell you your affinity"

They each took a piece of paper and as the poured their chakra into it they both let out a gasp of surprise. Naruto's paper split right up the middle while Hinata' got wet.

"Interesting."

"What is interesting sensei" Hinata asked, "what does this mean?

"Both of you are from Konoha and yet your neither of your affinity is fire also the fact that both of 'you' have the elements," he explained stroking his beard, "Naruto your element is that of wind, the most power full for close and medium rang combat it has quite a force and can cut anything not to mention, that affinity is rare."

Naruto could not believe his luck and at the same time he wondered if his father had the same affinity.

"Hinata your affinity is that of water, silent and grace full yet deadly and dangerous despite its beauty."

"I never thought of water that way," Hinata stated a bit awed by her element, "but why is it so interesting that we have these elements?"

"It is because these elements are a pair because of their similarities, fluid, gently by nature with hidden and most times inescapable deadliness."

"I see," naruto said with a down cast look, "does fire have a pair?"

"Thinking of Sasuke again?" Naruto perked up, Hinata's guess was right on the money as her arms pulled him into a comforting hug.

"Yes, the partner of fire is electricity, they are both obvious and do not hide their strength and at the same time their strength is borrowed as neither can be dangerous without a medium, fire, the air and electricity metal or certain liquids," he stated like an all knowing sage, "but tell me, what is this sasuke person to youand why do you seem so sullen just by his name or his element"

Before Naruto could answer Hinata answered for him.

"He was the rookie of the year in our year and was on Naruto-kun's genin team. They kind of hated each other in a brotherly sort of way and Sasuke was Naruto-kun's first and only best friend."

"Then why the long face, did he die?"

"No, this time Naruto took up the reigns, "He betrayed us all and went to a man Called Orochimaru. I and some others from our year group chased after him until I was the only one still chasing. When I caught up to him he told me that he was going to that snake bastard so that he could get power to kill his brother and he didn't care how dark or evil that power was or the fact that Orochimaru wanted his body as a vessel. We fought and I pulled my punches and I was beaten as a result of it and he left me for dead. I have to get him back before Orochimaru uses his body."

"I see," the old man stated in a subdued voice, "you want to regain what you lost."

"yes"

"there is nothing wrong with that except…"

"except what old man?" naruto blurted, his anger barely restrained.

"…you never lost your friend Naruto, your friend left of his own free will, you your self said so. So why do you think you have to get him back?" he asked non to gentle, "besides, if you do find him and take him back to konoha what will you do then?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you are supposed to be dead and your 'home' village doesn't think much of you and Hinata is an A-class missing nin."

Realization struck him as it dawned on him that he would be putting his love's life at risk.

"It's not just that, I… made a promise."

"I understand," he said with an understanding nod, "it is your nindo to never give up and to never go back on your word. I admire that, just be careful of what promises you make and to whom you make them. Any way we have wasted enough time." They immediately straightened at his now authoritative tone.

"For now till I tell you other wise this is the schedule you will follow, everyday you will wear these weights around your wrists from now on" he tossed them a pair of uninteresting looking wrist weights but when the put them on, it was like lifting a truck, "next, every day after your warm up you will practice your taijutsu – open palm on Monday and Tuesday and closed fist on Wednesday and Thursday, and on the last three days I will instruct you in the elemental arts. Finally at the end of each day you are to meditate under the fall for three hours."

"Hai"

"And Naruto since you already know **Kage Bunshin no jutsu** I would like you to do your katas with at least fifty clones simultaneously increasing bythat amount weekly."

"Um, sensei?"

"What is it Naruto?"

"How is that going to benefit my training?"

"You mean you don't know that the experience and knowledge a clone gets is transferred to the original after it is dispelled?"

"Really, wow, that's so awesome." Master Kyosh and Hinata Sweat dropped.

"Any way, continue with what you were doing." But before he could move away to supervise Akira, Hinata asked him a question.

"Forgive me for asking if I sound a bit jealous, but can you teach me the technique so that I can train harder as well?"

"I would love to but that technique of training is forbidden." He stated in a sollen voice.

"So why are you making Naruto-kun train like that?"

Master kyosh chuckled causing Hinata to get a bit upset.

"Because, he has a natural stamina far greater than any other his age and even lots of adults I have ever seen, he is the only one who can do that training."

Master Kyosh was expecting Hinata to get angry or storm of in a rage and claim favoritism but what he didn't expect was for Hinata to get starry eyed and start to squeal in delight about how powerful and talented and cool her Naruto – Kun was. Yup, she is most definitely out of her shell.

"However," hinata stopped her admiration, "you can do it just not at that level, so I will teach you the technique but be warned, any more than one ore two clones at a time and you may die from fatigue."

* * *

It took Naruto nearly two weeks to master Wind element and a month to master Water element. It took Hinata less than a month to master Water element and a little less than two months to master wind element. It would have taken a lot longer if it wasn't for the shadow clones.

They had also managed to master one of the two styles with Naruto mastering the closed fist and Hinata mastering open palm. But now came the hard part.

"Now that you are able to manipulate your element and its partner you shall now learn to bend it," Master Kyiosh speaking like a sage, "this is the truly hard part so pay attention."

They immediately trained all their attention on the old man before them.

"Manipulation is the use of Chakra to use an element but Bending has no chakra involved, you must be able to understand the workings of your element inside and out and make it as if it is a part of your body and soul."

"How do we do this sensei?" Hinata asked.

"You must suffer to the point of almost death and it is at that point when you will discover understand."

To say that they were a bit put of would be an understatement but they would not give up for that is their nindo.

"Go home and relax but don't eat for tomorrow morning you will start. If you don't succeed you will surely die."

* * *

The next day came a bit to fast for their taste but it came none the less. That day the old man told them that their weights and restricting training uniform were not necessary as it would only hamper them. He carried them to the river and told Naruto to sit on one of the rocks in front the fall while he told Hinata to sit n the water and told them to meditate on their element.

"Before I go, let me give you some advice. Each element has its own personality, Water is easygoing yet unstoppable while wind is lighted hearted and free but they both hold the ability to become unforgiving and merciless with unbridled strength and power. Remember all things have life, respect that life and it will show you its true self."

"Wait Sensei," Naruto said, his sensei looking over his shoulder as he was leaving, "how will we know when we have achieved this?"

"You will know," was all he said "now close your eyes and focus on what I have told you, I will be hear when you have awakened."

The last part he said with confidence and pride as he walked away.

* * *

Ordinarily a person cannot go without food or water for a day or two without passing out but due to their training Naruto and Hinata, though still human, are anything but normal. It had been a week since they embarked on the journey of awakening their respective element to its fullest as master kyosh had sauntered to the waterfall where his two prized pupils meditated for about a week without food or water.

"_seems as though I'm right on time,"_ he thought, _"show me the potential of your power, then I will teach you to be truly strong."_

As he thought this something truly remarkable happened, the clouds above suddenly became dark and threatening as the air around Naruto suddenly stirred, gently at firs but then became something more violent and angry as if it had a life of its own. It began to bend the nearby trees and uproot them while howling at the more stubborn ones. At the same time, the water around Hinata swirled like a whirl pool and churned violently as if it too had a life of its own mixing its rage with that of the wind. The water splashed and sloshed around and lashed out at the banks of the river scattering massive boulders as if it were paper. With the fury of the water added to the fury of the wind turned the river into a tempest of unbridled fury and unspeakable power with the dark clouds above echoing the rage below with thunder. Had master Kyosh not been a ninja of immense skill and power he would have either been swept away and/or by the raging water or blown away or sliced to bits by wind of equal wrath. But as suddenly as the storm appeared it was gone with the water calming itself down and forming a calm swirl around Hinata's form before settling down completely and the wind becoming a gentle breeze about Naruto's form as they both slowly opened their eyes. Fortunately Master Kyosh was there to collect a now passed out Naruto and Hinata as they both had no nourishment for a week and had no strength left.

"You have made me proud today, not even I am able to command such power," said the old Nin master as he transported his two students, "by the way you two are going I say there is only a year or so before your training is complete." _"That is if they can pass my three tests."_

* * *

"To think you two already accomplished that in such a short time," Master Kyosh praised his two students while they shoveled away food at a rate that would put an Akimichi to shame, "at the rate you two are going I might have to step up your training even more."

"Shank you shenshei."

"Naruto-Kun," Hinata said between large chomps of food, "its rude 'chomp' to speak 'chomp' with food in your mouth"

"Sorry 'chomp' Hinata-chan."

"Slow down you two or you are going to choke to death" Akira spoke from behind walking into the kitchen sitting next to the two hungry children.

"As much as I enjoy this revelry I must inform you of the completion of your training."

Naruto and Hinata stopped eating and paid attention to the aged Master waiting to hear what he said as objection were out of the question no matter what the situation.

"I expect the two of you two master the style that you haven't mastered and when you do I will teach you the final style that combines the two making it truly the most poweeful Taijutsu. Next is to further strengthen your mind so that you may be impervious to Genjutsu and torture and especially for you Naruto. You two shall also be given Ninjutsu and Genjutsu scrolls to learn. Know this, these Jutsus are unlike anything you have seen before as many if not all have been either lost to the outside world for generations or are labeled as B-s-rank Kinjutsu. Finally you must pass my three trials failure is not an option as you will be continuously be tested until I find you sufficient by my standards." H paused to look at his student's reactions, "any questions?"

"Just two" Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"What is that?"

"When do we start and why specifically Naruto-kun?" This time shocking both Akira and Kyosh, Hinata finished Naruto's thought with a grin on her face matching that of the one on her love's face.

"To answer your first question, as soon as your strength returns, because you will no longer be this comfortable till your training is complete."

What ever he meant it took the grin of their faces.

"And the second question?" Naruto asked a bit worried.

"Since you are a jinchuriki your strength over your own mind is as essential, if not more so than physical strength, to gain control over the beast within," he paused to gain his breath, "and finally you must accept it as a part of you and denying it would only make the struggle only harder."

Naruto looked thoughtful for a while; this really was going to be hard. How could he just accept something that has been the bane of his existence for as long as he could remember? Only time could tell.

* * *

The rest of the third year and part of the fourth went by with the training becoming more and more torturous each day, literally. Master kyosh, in order to further develop their mental strength had them live and train in the wilderness with nothing more than the bare essentials to survive as they had to whether scorching hot sun, freezing cold nights, heavy down pours and injuries – if their was any - all the while enduring increasing levels of Genjutsu used on them by master kyosh with the intention to break their minds and for a more relaxing day walking on hot coals - mind over matter as he put it. It didn't help when he forbade them from physically or verbally surporting each other as he told them they could only do it in spirit. All this while beating the basics of kenjutsu into them. Master Kyosh was one to believe that since a weapon is an extention of the body that it is up to them to come up with their own style, one that they cn call their own.

Through out all this he still increased their weight ever so often to dangerous levels. They learned from Ninjutsu and genjutsu when not being tortured or mastering the final style which combined Open palm with closed fist. It was called, **Odayaka koutetsu**.

When their training was over he brought them out of the wilderness as it was time for their trials. All this time they had not seen each other or their adopted big sister Akira so it came as a mild surprise when they finally saw each other again. Naruto and Hinata as they lay eyes on each other immediately dashed towards each other eager to feel the other in their arms. As they finally came into each other's arms after being separated for so long from each other Naruto looked Hinata in her pale lavender eyes and though she looked a complete mess he had never seen such beauty in al his life. The same could for Hinata as she felt his strong arms caress all the womanly features of her body as she stared into his blue eyes. And then they kissed, warmly and passionately as if to say 'please don't ever leave me again and I will never leave your side' but unfortunately they had to stop short their little lover's reunion when they heard their teacher forcefully clearing his throat to get their attention.

"Now if I may have your attention," he said while Naruto scratched the back of his head embarrassed and Hinata glowed a shade of red that haven't been seen in nearly four years, "your training is complete and I am honored to be the teacher of such extraordinary talent you have truly surpassed all my expectations and more."

"Thank you sensei" said Hinata feeling a sense of pride she had never felt before in her life while Naruto's face was about ready to split from the grin he was wearing.

"But now it is time for you to be tested, let me see if you are truly worthy to be called…Ninja."

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter, i jus had to end it here, when read the next chapter you might understand. Next chapter you might see a glimpse of Naruto's and Hinata's growth.

**JUTSU LIBRARY:**

**Odayaka Koutetsu - **Gentle steel: A style that combines the power and outer destructiveness with the gracefulness and inner destructiveness into one strong, versatile, precise and

deadly Taijutsu style. Also known as Ansatsu Kata (Assasin Style).

**CHARACTER CORNER:**

Name : Jinta Kyosh

Age: unknow

Origin: Unknown

Fighting style: jyuken. can use others but prefer to use this style.

Speacialty: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Assassination, Espionage, Kinjutsu.

Advance bloodline limit: none or none that we know of.

Ninja ranking: SS


	6. Trials of a true ninja

**A/N: Hi every one its been a while and I apologise for the wait so dont kill me, but here it is son of whirl pool chapter 6. The trials of a true ninja. I am glad there was no death threats for my delay so here it is, i know no one actually reads these - i mostly dont- so without further jabberin from me as alway read enjoy and review. LOOK OUT FOR NARUTO'S NEW STATS AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS PAGE.**

* * *

**TRIALS OF A TRUE NINJA**

Three trials, that is what will decide their future in the eyes of their sensei, if they have true strength or are they just like the other ninja in the world today, foolish, greedy, selfish, self centered and consumed by hatred and fear, because of this the 'ninja' of today has lost the true meaning of the word and what it truly means to be one. But now, for the first time in who knows how long two ninjas, one who was considered to be the weakest and was cast aside for it and the other, a public outcast for as long as he could remember for a reason he had no control over shall embark on three tests and should the succeed, show the world what it means to be Ninja and all it entails.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata stood before the aged master, each with unreadable masks as they awaited the first trial. Akira wasn't training that day as Master kyosh wanted her to witness this as she would not want to miss it and the fact that she had awakened the second stage of her Blood line limit made things a lot easier.

"If you can remember, some time ago I gave each of you a scroll to keep and I told you to keep it safe at all costs," they nodded their head in understanding, "good, each of you have one and I want you to capture the other's scroll and at the same time prevent the other and myself from getting your own. You have till sundown"

"When do we begin, sensei," Naruto said discretely looking around his location trying to figure out his chances and come up with a plan.

"Now, **Doton:Tsuchinami no jutsu**"

That was the last word they heard as master kyosh attacked them both with his staff smashing it into the ground sending a wave of earth as high as the trees crashing down on both of them. Akira was beside herself with awe at the sheer power of the attack and the swiftness in which it moved yet at the same time afraid for the life of her two surrogate siblings, but that fear was soon erased when she saw Master Kyosh dash of into the forest after something she could not make out.

"_They actually escaped that? How strong have you two gotten when you were away?"_

* * *

Hinata found herself in the forest again but this time it was not for training, no, it was hunting and being hunted all at the same time. All she had to do was find Naruto and somehow get his scroll before he or Master Kyosh got hers. Quickly thinking up potential strategies while hidden under a powerful cloaking technique she knew would not slow down the others much a thought struck her.

"_Sensei didn't forbid me from using my Byakugan"_ She thought but as soon as she was about to perform the seals for her special eyes she was shocked as they suddenly activated just by thought. More surprising was the distance she could see, miles upon mile in all directions with such sharpness and clarity she had never had before, she could even see the tenketsus of the two dozen Narutos headed in all directions and the one older looking person with a staff who came upon a clone that dispelled itself as he noticed it.

"_Alright," _thought Hinata dashing towards the closest Naruto hoping that he was the real one – one of the flaws of the prized dojutsu, _"time to get that scroll."_

* * *

"**Kage bunshin no jutsu"** Naruto said bringing into existence two dozen clones of himself. Without a word they all scattered in all directions to form a sort of security web notifying the original and the others if any one of the two targets were sighted immediately giving each other instant intelligence on the person's location and direction, not to mention to keep Hinata on her toes.

"_Since master didn't say anything about her eyes I'll assume he gave her permission to go ahead,"_ Naruto thought and smiled to himself, _"it wont take my love to figure that out, it's the only thing I have right now to hide within her sights."_

Within moments he received the thoughts of one of his clones that dispelled itself to alert him and the other's of the incoming danger. Thinking as the original would, eleven of the clones nearest to master Kyosh took up positions to keep tabs on him.

Hinata, with her Byakugan saw this and she smiled a meek smile at what he did.

"_He is trying to control this game by controlling the pieces and those fools said my love is an idiot," _she smiled even more this time sighting one of Naruto's clones at a distance she was sure she could not be seen or detected. **"Suiton: mizudan ansatsu no jutsu"** She took a deep breath and spat out a tiny orb of water aimed at a vital point just below the base of the skull dispelling it immediately.

"_Damn,"_ Naruto thought, proud of the girl he called his Tsukihana for her pail eyes and flowery scent, _"with that last attack she probably saw straight through my plans – well most of it at least- at the rate she's going she might find me before I get her location."_

Hinata knew what was going on now; Naruto was triangulating her location from the information sent from the clones she dispelled. Each time one was dispelled new information was received and the clones and Naruto himselfs closed their positions accordingly.

"_Alright Naruto kun,"_ Hinata thought to herself smiling proudly of the man she called her Aoirotenpi for his blues eyes and golden hair, _"two can play at that game."_ **"Kage bunshin no jutsu"**

In a puff of smoke an identical copy of Hinata stood looking at her, byakugan eyes and all.

"Alright, let's go." Hinata ordered

In one swift motion they turned from each other and dashed of in opposite directions. They stealthily took out Naruto's clone two at a time until Hinata's clone attempted a long distance kunai throw to end one of the clones' 'life' but the supposed clone turned around and caught it.

"_Damn,"_ swore Naruto now headed in a separate direction as they both knew where the other was and hinata could clearly see where the real one is.

Unfortunately Master kyosh had managed to slip away from the ever watchful eyes of the shadow clones and was now tracing hinata from her foot prints which neither she nor Naruto bothered to conceal.

"_I guess I trained them too well," _he thought to mislef as he observed the surroundings where a jutsu was performed, from the surroundings he could clearly see that the jutsu that Hinata performed - long rnge was not naruto's style though he was capable - was clearly on target yet didn't hit the target, _" Maybe a shadow clone. It seems as though she have already passed this test already. I wonder how Naruto is doing."_

As soon as he said this, the sound of something smashing into a tree or a tree being destroyed not to far away was heard.

"_Guess I spoke to soon," _he said picking up his pace in the direction of the sound of battle, _"Hope I don't miss any of the action ."_

* * *

In a clearing not to far away Naruto and Hinata was engaged in a fierce Taijutsu battle, Naruto using his elemental form of the Closed fist style and Hinata using the true open palm style. There was no water around to use but it even without it a single punch or open strike from either fighter would have temporarily put the other down for the count maybe even permanently depending on the accuracy of the strikes, and they were very accurate. Had master Kyosh not known the two he would have sworn that they were out to kill one another and yet he still wasn't completely sure. Their forms were flawless their intent unreadable and their strikes deadly.

In the heat of the battle Hinata found an opening on naruto's right lung and at the same time Naruto was closing in with a spear hand strike sharpened with the wind to Hinata's right lung. They would have caused serious injury to each other had they not broken apart at the last moment from each other. They stared at each other intensely for what seemed like hours measuring and sizing up their opponent and looking for openings.

Then they heard…clapping? Master Kyosh strolled into the clearing applauding his two students.

"You fight like true shinobi and for that I am proud but did you complete your assignment, the sun is almost gone and I haven't let lose yet."

Master Kyosh cracked his neck and dropped into his fighting stance of the Odayaka Kotetsu, but before he was able to proceed Naruto and Hinata both started to chuckle.

"May I ask what's so funny, my students?"

"Well for one you are a common enemy and I doubt you can handle both Hinata and I at the same time," Naruto smiled his trade mark grin as Hinata joined in.

"That and I already got Naruto-kun's scroll." Hinata smiled holding up Naruto's scroll in her hand giggling at Naruto's shocked face.

"What?" Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing as he frisked himself for his scroll but found it missing, "Oh well, no sense keeping it a surprise anymore."

In a similar fashion as Hinata he pulled out a scroll that was initially on Hinata's person.

"But how?" she asked wondering when this could have happened, but then it struck them both.

"Right before you stopped," they both said at the same time.

"That's all good and all but you two are forgetting about me." Said Master kyosh but as he tried to charge he found one foot stuck to the ground with static electricity and the other with earth that was slowly creeping higher.

"When?" was all he could say. As he said that two clones came out of hiding one of Hinata and the other of Naruto each holding the last seal of their Jutsu.

"I see," he said with a smile slowly creeping up his cheek, "for tactical insight, holding fast to the Ninja code at all time while facing the most unfair of adversaries, you two…pass the first trial. Meet me back at the House for your second task."

* * *

They were in a field filled with knee highs grass and flowers and short trees, plants and shrubs scattered through out as Master Kyosh faced his students before snatching something out of the air and held it in a closed hand.

"So what's our second test, sensei?" Naruto asked still hyped from passing his last test.

"This," Master kyosh replied opening his hand showing a small insect with paper thin wings that looked slightly like a bee resting quietly on his palm as if it had always been there.

"What is that sensei" Hinata asked, " I have never seen anything quite like that before."

For most people that would be nothing but Hinata was once on the team with Aburame Shino and being on a team with the bug user would make anyone quite knowledgeable of various types of insects.

"That is no surprise," he said raising it so that Naruto and Hinata could get a better look, "this insect is called a Ninjask and it is only found here and is quite special as it is your second trial."

"What's so special about that bug?" Naruto asked slightly wondering about the sanity of his teacher.

"The Ninjask is a creature that is nearly impossible to catch, it is ridiculously fast, can turn a sharp angle without slowing down, but despite all this it is the most fragile creature in the world, if a leaf should fall on it, it would be dead in an instant."

"So, what does this have to do with our trial?" Naruto asked becoming a bit anxious from the suspense.

"I'm getting to that," Master Kyosh shot a glare at Naruto, "as I was saying. Because of its frailty it has developed a sort of sixth sense where it can sense danger and hostily in their area as to stay out of danger, which is the reason why you haven't seen one until now. Your Second trial is to capture one of these and keep it in your palm for a least twelve hous at the end of which it must not be damaged in any way form or fashion."

Naruto paled at the thought of catching one and it immediately going 'splat' in his hands, this really was going to be tough, especially when you can crush a pebble between your fingers without much thought. At least the weights and restricting uniform would help him be gentle.

"Oh, before you begin," the old man pulled out two changes of clothes to the ninja clothes that Naruto and Hinata were currently wearing only they were not restricting in the slightest, "take of your weights and your training clothes and slip into these; and no Byakugan."

Well, so much for advantages.

* * *

After training under Master Kyosh for almost four years Naruto learned a lot of things, one of which being patience but when you have been at something for almost a day it begins to rub on you a bit. But since the old man didn't give a time limit Naruto and Hinata felt it necessary to sleep and resume in the morning as the ninjask was hard enough to catch when you could barely see it in broad day light among the shrubbery.

At night when Naruto and Hinata lay snuggled up to one another, Hinata lay on her side with Naruto behind her with his arms around her lovingly as Hinata hands were within his. No matter how much they slept together or the amount of contact they had with one another she would never get accustomed to him nor him her, it was like a first experience each time, but tonight, despite the comfort neither could sleep.

"What's the matter Hinata–chan?" Naruto whispered in her ear.

"It's this test," she replied turning to meet his gaze, "How can we catch those things?"

"I know, I can't even get within five feet of the stupid bug without it running away."

"Maybe its our approach."

"What do you mean Hinata-chan?"

"Well, think about it, when sensei caught it was like he wasn't even paying attention to it while at the same time he was."

"Hmm, you're right, and he did kinda say that it can sense when some one wants to catch it or do it harm in any way."

"I think I understand the point of this test," she said getting up to her knees holding Naruto's hands in her lap

"Really, what is it?"

"Well no matter how well disguised or concealed a ninja is, even if they erase their very presence it will all be worthless if his intentions are not concealed."

"You're amazing Hinata–chan that's why I love you," he said raising up to place a gentle kiss on her lips while she blushed furiously, "but that is not all we have to worry about."

"You mean after we catch it how to keep it from dying, or better yet keep from killing it."

"Exactly, but I think I know the secret to that one."

"Really, what is it?"

"It's about control."

"Control?"

"yes, anybody who is as strong as us can smash boulders by blindly punching it but if you have control of your strength you can be strong as well as gentle, kinda like how a ninja using their whit instead of their muscle."

"Wow, you're amazing Naruto–Kun," Naruto scratched the back of his, "and they all said you are an idiot."

The night passed and Hinata and Naruto awoke at their usual time to get dressed and warm up. Now with the knowledge of what to do they set out, it was easier this time, all they had to do was not 'try' to catch it but simply act as if not to catch it and when they were close enough swoop it up in a swift yet gentle hand and hold on to it. They each held on to it for the entire day until Master kyosh decided to make his appearance.

"I see you have each caught one, now open your hands and let me see the state of the insect."

As they both opened their hands the Ninjask lay still on their hands as if content on both their palms.

"Congratulations, you have both passed the second test, come follow me to your third and final trial."

* * *

They followed him back to the house where Akira waited their return but as they approached them master Kyosh suddenly stopped and turned to them with one of the most serious looks on his face they had ever seen before.

"Be warned, the third test is by far the most difficult and will be the most difficult thing you would ever go through in your life, for you see, the most difficult and dangerous enemy you would ever face is… yourself."

Without warning they both collapsed unto the ground. The old Master had led them directly into the centre of a seal diagram drawn on the ground meant to create a powerful Genjutsu that is on equal footing with Tsukiyomi but only more dangerous due to its personal content.

Akira was worried about her two surrogate siblings. Though they were younger than her she grew to look up to them. Their strength and potential that was revealing itself each day.

"What does this do sensei, are they going to be okay?" Akira asked her sensei with worry clearly written in her eyes.

"That would be up to them, my dear." When not training Master kyosh was like a father to them, after all, they were all orphans in one way or another.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" she asked losing her cool for a moment.

She had the least control on her emotion than the others.

"This is a genjutsu designed to invoke a person's worst nightmares, darkest secrets and deepest fears and manifest it in the form of a doppelganger forcing a person to confront what they fear the worst, becoming what they are afraid of."

"Well since it is a Genjutsu Hinata can break out of it no time with her Byakugan and Naruto doesn't fear anything." She bragged, relieved about the situation.

Master kyosh chuckled lightly.

"What's so funny?"

"This is a special forbidden Genjutsu that not even the Mangekyou Sharingan could escape. As long as they are in the boundaries of the seal the only way they can escape is to confront it and defeat it and as an added bonus they become truly strong in all sense of the word."

"What if they don't defeat it?"

"Then it will start all over again and only when they defeat their enemy will they become truly strong and they will know a power that is beyond all and is incorruptible, a power that can only be attained by becoming one with yourself," he said as Akira looked up at him, "yet they will still be that same Naruto and Hinata that we all know, only better."

Master Kyosh then brought out a flute from under his clothes and sat outside the seal in a lotus position.

"What are you going to do now?" Akira asked angry at the inhumanity of the tests, or scared that she may have to go through the whole thing sooner or later.

"You didn't think I was going to make it as simple as that were you?" he grinned at Akira's shocked expression, "Genjutsu created by sound is far more potent than others and to make it even better the Sharingan and Byakugan – or even one other - cannot see through it."

"What do you mean?"

"Cannot see through it if there isn't anything to _see_ through my dear," the old master then brought the instrument to his lips and closed his eyes, "and remember this, music is nourishment for the soul, and I am simply poisoning that nourishment. Don't worry I am simply going to play on their emotions. In time I will teach you this as I have taught those two but for now watch… and try not to get too upset."

But before she could protest he began playing, he played a song that was calm and yet at the same time something like an angry wolf tearing its way through a carcass, violence, rage, anger, they were the ingredients in this soup of hate, a soup made with nothing more than a wooden flute and calm breaths.

* * *

(Hinata's Mindscape)

_Hinata trained hard for years to become who she is right now, strong, confident and loved by the one man she had admired from the first time she had seen him and she was not about to return to that pathetic state, not ever. She had cast it all aside, her stuttering, her shyness and to an extent larger than she would admit, her gentle nature. But here she was, staring into the downcast pupil-less eyes of a midnight blue haired girl a few years younger than she is now her finger poking together in a nervous gesture she had long since cast aside._

"_What is the meaning of this, who are you?" she demanded of the stranger._

"_I-isn't in n-not obvious?" the person answered, "I-I'm you?"_

_Anger, she felt it welling up inside of her, the very sight of this fraud sickened her._

"_No," she barked, "I was you, and I never will be again."_

_Hinata furiously attacked her double with an open palm strike to the heart hoping to end this nightmare before her but as she was about to connect the blow her doppelganger suddenly vanished into thin air._

"_What w-was wrong with us then?" her tormenter now behind her back to back._

"_I was week." she said, tears begging to be released as she drooped to her knees._

* * *

(At the same moment in Naruto's mind)

_Naruto looked around his surroundings; it was dark, cold and wet as the wind whistled through trees and hollow logs. Had he been to this place before yet he could not understand why or how he was their in the first place but he was there none the less. Suddenly a dark aura descended upon him tearing him from his thoughts, he turned around quickly in a stance ready for anything but nothing could prepare him for what he saw._

"_Look upon me and see what you may become." It said in a deep voice that was as if the words it spoke was dripping in power. _

_The figure had spiky blond hair that reached to the center of his back with deep red tips that faded seamlessly into blond about four inches from the end. His eyes were blood red with black slits for pupils; they looked as if they could pierce through the strongest of all barriers with the greatest of ease as they seem to glow in the darkness that shrouded the figures face like a mask._

_The figure strode towards Naruto, his footsteps graceful, deliberate and deadly, and then he stopped, his face clearly visible now. His hair, tattered knee length black coat and ragged baggy pants ruffled frighteningly in the icy wind as he crossed his arms across his chess and smiled a sinister smile that would make even the most battle hardened warriors cower in fear, but Uzumaki Naruto was no battled hardened warrior, so why didn't he run in fear? It was because he recognized who this person was and he was angry, almost angry beyond reason and still he would not believe it, he couldn't._

"_Bastard, who the hell are you," he yelled angrily at the still grinning figure, "and why do you have those eyes?"_

"_Fool," the dark being answered, "do you not recognize who I am, or better yet who you are…"_

"_Lies," he shouted grinding his teeth in rage, "I will never be what you have become."_

_His doppelganger chuckled darkly._

"_What makes you think you can achieve this, foolish one?"_

"_I will never use its chakra ever again I will keep it locked up tight and throw away they key for ever?"_

"_My my, we seem pretty sure of our selves," said the dark Naruto, "but you cannot deny the fact that I am not only you but you are me."_

"_Shut up, you monster."_

"_That hurt," he mocked, "for a second there I thought you were that pink haired 'friend' of yours"_

_The mention of Sakura, whether it was a name or a description was still a sore subject for Naruto and he hurled himself at his double in a fit of rage, intent on ripping him apart with his bare hands. But before he could connect, the dark Naruto ducked under his punch and delivered a devastating punch to his midsection causing the original Naruto to double over in pain._

"_Why won't you understand, Naruto," the dark Naruto said in a more solemn tone, "why won't you accept who you are?"_

_Tears began to well up in his eyes as they threatened to fall like the blackened skies above._

* * *

The malice and rage that lashed out of the wooden instrument was gone and in its place slow haunting melody, a song that told a story of a thousand heart aches that tore to the very soul and made one just want to cry until the salty liquid formed a sea of its own. So sad that even the heavens would weep for a reason not of there own.

* * *

(Hinata's mind)

_The timid looking image of Hinata turned around and engulfed the original in a warm embrace._

"_No, you were never week," Hinata's double spoke softly into the ear of her sobbing counterpart, "you were much stronger than you ever realized you were and even to this day you are a lot stronger than you think."_

"_What 'sniff' made me so strong," she tried to stem the flow of tears to no avail, "tell me what made me so strong if I let my little sister beat me. I was even too weak to approach Naruto-Kun."_

"_You were gentle Hinata,"_

"_H-how could that have made me strong," she bawled no longer in control of her emotions, "why are you telling me all of this?"_

"_Strength isn't always what is on the outside but what is on the inside," she said, "you must create this balance only then will you no longer be lost, only then will you become truly strong."_

"_How 'sniff' do I do this?" The originals Hinata croaked out as the river of tears slowly abated._

"_I am the gentleness in your heart that you have lost so long ago and by accepting me you also accept you for who are."_

"_I see, I think I understand now," Hinata looked her double in her eyes as they both stood up, strangely the double was no longer downcast, or shy looking but a perfectly beautiful and confident woman who was both strong and gentle, "what happened, before you looked just like me before I left konoha now you look now you look…amazing."_

_The double giggled._

"_you accepted me Hinata," Hinata looked confused at her double, "since we are one I am but a reflection, what you are really seeing…is yourself."_

_Hinata gasped but then painted a warm smile upon her face as the world seemed to fade away._

"_Thank you Hinata," the original said as the world faded away._

"_Think nothing of it Hinata," the double said as it too faded away, "now, go show the world our true strength and don't worry this Genjutsu will never work on you again, once together we will never be separate…"_

_The voice of her double sounded more and more distant until it was nothing but a faint whisper as she awoken to the world. She had passed her final trial._

* * *

(Meanwhile in Naruto's mind)

_Naruto wheezed raggedly trying to get air back in his lungs_

"_If I accept it then I would be a monster," Naruto rasped out barely able to control his tears, "that demon was the reason for my suffering all my life."_

_The tears finally found release as memories from days long gone from a lonely orphan who had nothing in the world to live for but a dream, a dream that was taken from him by the one he once called friend and memories of the one he called his best friend betraying him and trying to kill him for power._

"_I see," the dark Naruto responded, putting his hands on Naruto's shoulders, "you are afraid that if you accept that the Kyuubi is a part of you, you will become just what those fools thought of you, but you must understand, it _is_ a part of you and the more you deny it the more it kills you."_

"_What!?"_

"_The Kyuubi is a part of you for almost as long as your own beating heart, what would happen if you suddenly deny the fact that your heart is a part of you?"_

"_Why are you telling me all of this?" Naruto whaled out no longer able to control his emotions, "why did I have to be the one to carry this bastard fox?"_

"_It has been so long since you have cried Naruto or show any sign of sadness but it is okay," the double said, "just because you accept that it is a part of you doesn't mean you will become it."_

"_So what does it mean?"_

"_It means that you will no longer have to fight or struggle for control as it will be a part of you it can do you no harm."_

"_I think I understand, Naruto," the original said, "There is no reason to hurt myself if i accept it as part of myself as it would also be hurting itself."_

"_I know you would understand, Naruto," the double said, "Now tell me who are you."_

_Naruto stood tall and stared into the eyes of his double, eyes like warm darkness, and smiled a genuine smile with his own eyes of warm darkness._

"_WE, are Uzumaki Naruto; Son of the Uzumaki Kushina and the Fourth Hokage Namikaze Minato, Boyfriend and future husband to the most beautiful woman in the world and Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune."_

_With every word he spoke more and more power seemed to be oozing from each syllable and at the end the power that erupted form his body Master Kyosh and Akira was finding it hard to breathe while Hinata who was still under the Genjutsu had a smile on her face. _

"_And what is the reason for our existence, our purpose?" the double asked._

"_To become the strongest ninja there has ever been and to bring back the ancient ways and honor back to the world of ninja and by my nindo I swear it."_

_And as double faded away with the world he had a smile on his face that did not match his sinister image, it was in fact a smile of pride in himself and the fact that he would no longer have to fight and he would finally be at peace._

"_Good," the double said sounding distant, "go and fulfill our dreams and remember, you __are __never __alone__,"_

_And with that he was gone and Naruto was thrust back into the real world, he had passed the final trial._

(The real world)

Naruto awoke shortly after Hinata, he quickly scanned the area to make sure he was where he was supposed to be and that Hinata was still there though he was sure she could handle just about anything, then he saw Master kyosh and Akira sitting on the ground. Naruto looked at the old man and scowled.

"What the hell was that old man?" Naruto screamed at him.

"That was your final trial and it is with great pride to say that you have passed," Hinata nearly fainted from the shock and Naruto just stared with an open mouth, "You both have earned my respect as ninjas but you are no longer my students."

"What do you mean sensei?" Naruto asked feeling as if he did something wrong, "did we do something wrong? I'm sorry I called you old, but you _are_ old."

The old master had a hearty laugh at Naruto's and Hinata's expense.

"No, let me explain," he said sobering up from his laughing fit and wiping a tear from his eye, "I have no more to teach you and as such it is time for you to leave."

"What of Akira Nee-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Though she has a very powerful bloodline limit, when she came she was not a ninja in any way, just a normal person with special abilities. Her training is not complete when it is complete, she will find you."

"Okay, so when do we leave?" Naruto asked before his stomach rudely interrupted.

"You have been through much, come, let us celebrate your triumph with a grand feast and after you are well rested you may leave."

And so they ate and boy did they ever eat even Hinata ate like a beast possessed, grabbing a drumstick and wolfing down mouthfuls of rice, vegetables, fruits, meat and what ever lay defenseless on the table.

After dinner they talked and made merry with each other.

"Naruto and Hinata it pleases me to see how much you have grown in the past four years but remember when you return to the outside world only two years would have passed."

They nodded their heads in understanding.

"Also to honor this occasion I have gifts for each of you."

"Wow, thank you sensei, what is it?" Naruto asked.

"First, for you Hinata,"

He reached under the table and brought out a scroll as large as one of the two scrolls Akira used to carry around with her all the time.

"Thank you sensei, but what is it?" Hinata asked holding the giant scroll to a scrutinizing eye.

"Open it and see for yourself, it may be of great use to you,"

Hinata gently unfurled the scroll and what she discovered had her looking like a fish.

"That is the bird contract when you need assistance call upon one and they will be at your call. It is speacial as it is a contract gor all birds and was lost to the world for centuries. You may sign it later, naruto will assist you but now it is time for his parting gift."

Master Kyosh got up from his position and walked to the back of the room and took his staff of the mantle.

"I couldn't sensei," naruto said, "I couldn't possibly take your staff. It looks too precious for you to just give away."

"That's why I'm not," he said setting it in front of a confused Naruto, "I am _entrusting _these blades to you."

"Blades?"

"Yes blades,"

The old man took it up and strapped the staff to his back and the pulled the upper and lower end of the staff simultaneously and two swords emerged from their concealment. The two swords were identical straight bladed Kodachi except that one of the blade was blue and had the kanji for water on its tang and the other's blade was white and had the kanji for wind on its tang.

"These blades are two of only five. They have amazing powers but they can only be properly used by someone who has a matching elemental affinity but you two are different for you are the only one who can bend your element and as such your natural understanding has increased making you able two properly wield any one of the five. However, the level of power will not be the same."

Master Kyosh re-sheathed the two ancient artifacts and handed it to Naruto who received it with reverential thanks.

"Thank you sensei I shall take god care of them," he strapped it to his back to get feel for it.

"What happened to the other three?" Hinata asked

"For fear of their power and greed of some, one has been sealed away and others have been lost for fear that they may fall in the hands of element benders such as yourselves and create great destruction."

"I see," Hinata said stretching her arms, "if you don't mind sensei but I would like to rest now, are you coming, Naruto–Kun?"

Master Kyosh nodded to give his consent and Naruto gave Hinata his hand in a gentlemanly manner as she got on her feet as they went to their futons to turn in for the last time in their home.

The next day as Naruto and Hinata awakened they found two sets of clothing similar to their training clothes except this did not restrict the wearer's movement in the least and were made with Naruto's symbol on the back of the two and they were both made from cloth that reflected no light and colored in a black that if you stared into it you would feel as if you were being sucked into an empty abyss.

Finally it was time to go, Master Kyosh and Akira came to wish them farewell.

"Before you leave allow me to give you a few more words of advice," they noded, his advice was always well apreciated even if a little hard to understand at times, "we are all still students, even I in my ninety-seventh year of life still have much i can still learn. And you Hinata keep your heart gentle for you that will be more than enough, after all you are one of the three most powerful ninja in the world, but most importantly the both of you, you are able to wield great power because i have made you strong, not only physically but mentally and spiritually had it not been so you would have been destroyed. Oh and Naruto, I have one more thing for you. Take these scrolls and study them. They may come in handy. Seak out your perverted sensei he will help you with the one on seals. I would have taught you myself but the basics is all i am able to teach you, after that i just copy the ancient manuscripts."

"Thank you sensei, I will never forget you, **Ninpo: Kagesochi no Jutsu**."

The portal opened up beneath Naruto and Hinata as they slowly sunk into its depths.

"Watch me Sensei, I'll make you proud and Akira, when you're training is finished if you want to find me just look for my name. You will be welcomed."

And with that they were gone, the portal closing leaving no trace or evidence of their presence.

"What did he mean by that, Akira?" Master Kyosh asked.

"I'm not sure but I have an idea," she said propping one arm on the other scratching her chin, "but where do you think he went and what do you think he's going to do?"

"Even I cannot answer that one, he is far too unpredictable," he said with a proud smirk on his face, "it's a good thing he's not our enemy or wants to end the world because it will take everything the five great Shinobi countries to stop him and with Hinata at his side noting can stop them."

**A/N: Well, hope you all enjoyed that, I certainly enjoyed writing it though it was the longest thing I have ever written in my life (7,382 words), thatsa new record for me.**

**JUTSU LIBRARY:**

**Suiton: mizudan ansatsu no jutsu (Water element: wateR bullet assassination technique)** - Long range assasination jutsu. A small amount of water is released from the user's mouth with Chakra at such velocity that it can pierce solod objects such as concrete at extremely far range. Because of Hinata's affinity to water, he ability to bend it, he perfect Chakra control and her byakugan she can assasinate a trget before she is even in sight of the target and with such force that the victim dies before he or she even knows what hit them, literally. **(Original Jutsu) (B-rank)**

**Doton: Tsuchinami no jutsu (Earth element: earth wave technique)- **Medium range earth jutsu which creates a wave of dirt and mud from as small as 25 feet tall and as 75 feet wide from the ground that can crush or suffocate a person (or summon) that get caught with this relatively slow moving wave of destruction. Highly chakra consuming technique. **(Original Jutsu) (S-rank)**

**JAPANESE WORDS AND PHRASES I MAY HAVE USED:**

Tsukihana - Moon flower

Aoirotenpi - Blue sun

**CHARACTER CORNER: NEW NARUTO**

**Name:** Uzumaki Naruto

**Age: **15 (16 in a few months)

**Rank: **Technically he has no rank as he is believed to be dead by all but a handful

**Family/clan: **Son of Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, Both deceaced. Any other relatives are unknown, if any.

**Bloodline ability: **none

**Class: **SSS

**Affiliation: **Has no affiliation with no hidden village but is a comrade of the Fuuma clan.

**Speacialty: **Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Assassination, Espionage, Kinjutsu, heavy assault, Fuuin jutsu, (will learn kenjutsu later)

**Chakra capacity: **Massive. 4x shipuuden.

**Chakra control: **Perfect

**Taijutsu: **Exceptional. Uses three styles and combines the use of pressure points depending on the situation.

**Ninjutsu: **Knows a wide variety of jutsu from B to S many of which are forbidden

**Genjutsu:** Medium. though have the ability to mess with your mind using psychology.

**Kenjutsu: **Mastered the basics and is developing his own style based on the properties of wind

**Speacial Note: **He is the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and has compplete control over the beast in a manner unike any other Jinchuriki.

**A/N: Wel folks, hope you enjoyed that one, and always, review, its really good to know that you guys appreciate my work, it makes writing all the more fulfilling. And i will try to update sooner. so till next time.**


	7. The brewing of the storm

**

* * *

**

A/N: It has been a long while since i last updated, but this chapter sort of came out left field and i didnt expect it to be this long, it wasnt even part of my original plan but I felt that this chaptr ws need for the story. On another note, I got two reviews asking how did Naruto know who his parents were. The answer to that is in Kakashi's flshback in chapter 3. I hope you enjoy this chapter and that it doesnt dissapoint but before i do, their is somthings i think i need adressing.

**to lil and spring: i think this is long overdue, thanks you guys for those two reviews, you have no idea how it was like reading your review as a first timer writing a fic.**

**To shade: thanks for the faith.**

**Yes I did get ninjask for pokemon, i couldnt help it, it fit my needs perfectly :D. Before i forget, I do not own pokenon nor any charatcer that exists under that anime/manga.**

**Thats about it, and i am really sorry for taking so long so i wont give any excuses but hope this makes up for it, so please read and review and most importantly ENJOY.**

**THE BREWING OF THE STORM**

"Are you certain?"

"Yes my lord", said the man kneeling before the Earth Daimyo, "Uzumaki no kuni has been re-established and has merged with waterfall country. The waterfall country...is no more, but the new whirlpool country is under the daimyo of Waterfall's rule."

"Summon the Tsuchikage at once! And alert my generals," Shouted the daimyo of earth country, "It seems that an opportunity has presented itself."

With that the man got up and scurried out the door.

* * *

(Two months earlier)

There are three types of forbidden techniques, the kind that requires a price that is far too high to pay, such as ending your carrier –one way or the other - like using the incomplete **Futon: rasen shuriken no jutsu **or the **shiki fuuin**, the kind that is far too grotesque to even consider using. Orochimaru's impure world ressurection is one of those and his immortality are perfect examples. The third type doesn't bare a price as the first one or isn't as sinful as the second but due to what it does and how it does it, is what makes it forbidden, the **Kagesochi no jutsu** is one such technique.

Naruto and Hinata arrived at the last place they had been before being adopted by master kyosh, Rice field country. At first Hinata thought Naruto was going back after sasuke, she had no problem with that but they might have to kill him and she didn't want to have to kill so soon. But on the other hand how else were they going to keep the bastard in one place, Kabuto was an excellent medic, so breaking every bone in his body might not work. She breathed a sigh of relief when she found out Naruto's true plan, and she loved it.

To create a new hidden village one would need ninjas, and not just two, hence the reason for them being in rice field country, the Fuuma clan. Having seen firsthand what the clan's Jutsus can do and how powerful they are there was no doubt in his mind of the potential of the dieing clan. Convincing the clan to leave with him was not as difficult as he would have thought, being treated like nothing more than useless tools by a foolish and greedy Daimyo was a great incentive to find another place where they can call home, and with the arrival of Naruto and Hinata, two of the people who risked their own lives once to save them, was like a sign from God. To stay in rice field country and hide from sound or to go and find a new home in a country with a blank slate, free to start over and become stronger? The choice wasn't hard.

They were gone within a week, bound in the direction of their new home, to a new life full of adventure, new people, promise and most importantly a place they would lay down their lives to protect without any regret. Uzumaki no Kuni.

* * *

Two months later and the village was growing at a remarkable rate with the addition of the star village ninjas and the waterfall village ninjas as well. Other ninjas which He and Hinata had met and wanted a home to call their own also joined the new village. Surprisingly, where the new village was founded was where the hidden whirlpool village was and still training their arts, the last clan of whirlpool ninjas, the Kitsumaru clan.

Not only the village but Whirlpool country on a whole was growing at a rate that had the minds of the nations boggled. The country had even merged with waterfall country. Of course this made the daimyo of waterfall country very happy. The daimyo of the once waterfall country and now Daimyo of the much larger and growing whirlpool country, Kyoutaro Namen, is a passionate man who is a strong, honest and yet level headed leader who treats his subordinates and allies with both the humility and respect they deserve – in his eyes that is, but above all, he is a great judge of character. This was what naruto saw in him when he first thought up the idea, especially how he supported the ninja in a country that was already struggling and not turning to outside help,not turning his back on his ninja like the wind daimyo once did, so it was an easy decision to make on who would be the daimyo of the new Whirlpool country.

The merger of the countries had its benefits towards everyone, whirlpool would come under proper political and economical watch and the new country would also benefit from the fact that half the country jutted out into the sea making it a perfect port for trading - well, atleast half would be because that half of the peninsula was ravaged by maelstrom giving it its name, not to mention it was smack in the middle of both rock country and fire country therefore controlling the trade routes between two of the five great nations. Unfortunately the earth daimyo saw this and how richly it would benefit _him_, so seizing some small country wouldn't be of any consequence. He would take this new country for himself.

How foolish.

* * *

"Naruto-sama, I bring... urgent... news," the man stopped in front of the blond wind bender and another man that appeared to be his sensei, panting hard as if he had just sprinted a great marathon without stopping.

"Catch your breath," he waited for him to catch his breath, "now, what is this urgent news,"

The winded man stood straight after a few puffs of air

"Our spies in earth country have caught wind of a plot by the earth daimyo, he is plotting to seize control over whirlpool."

"I see, I had..."

Before he could finish another ninja appeared, a ninja in every sense of the word from the way he dressed, spoke and even how he appeared. He kneeled before him and cast his down with one fist to the earth.

"Excuse this sudden interruption, Uzumaki-sama, Jiraiya-sama," said the kneeling woman, her voice was unmistakable, "Kyoutaro-sama requests Uzumaki-sama's presence; he says it is of the utmost importance."

The now identified Jiraiya looked at his god son with a look of pride in his eyes, if only his father could see him he would be proud, but had he still been alive things would have been... different. It was a mystery to him, how did Naruto and Hinata get so strong in such a short amount of time not to mention able to found a village, merge two countries and save a few clans from themselves all in two months. The number one most unpredictable ninja indeed.

"I understand, and there is no need to kneel or anything like that and please, call me Naruto," the kneeling ninja stood but still kept her head bowed, "besides, you're older than me, remember. What's your name?"

"My name is Raizoku Tsubaki, Uzumaki-sama and I apologize but we of the Raizoku clan have sworn allegiance and loyalty to you and Hinata – sama and our only purpose is to protect you and those of your bloodline and family and to not show the proper respect to Uzumaki sama and Hinata sama is unforgivable."

Naruto sighed.

"_oh well, can't expect too much of a relaxed behaviour from anyone of the Raizoku clan, they're more traditional than even the Hyuga. Thank God they're not tight asses or egotistical."_

"Ok Tsubaki-san, return to the daimyo and tell him I will be their later this day and wait for my arrival, and you," he turned to the other obviously rested shape ninja, "Inform Hinata -chan about this development and ask her to meet me."

"Hai, Uzumaki-sama,"

"at once."

With a push of Tsubaki and the other ninja disappeared in a blur as Jiraiya and Naruto walked out of the clearing and back towards the village

"Well gaki I guess that would be all for our training today I'm goin back to do my research," Jiraiya walked pass his student with a lecherous grin on his face as they re-entered the village seeing a very curvaceous and scantily clad woman walk pass him, "this place is a gold mine of beauties, and she is a ninja as well."

Jiraiya expertly whipped out a pen and a notepad and followed in hot pursuit of the woman that passed them. As she turned a corner she caught sight of him and his perverted antics but that was not the shocking part, no, the shocking part was after she saw him she smiled one of the most seductive smile he had ever witnessed and winked an eye, all for him.

"Uh, ero – sennin, I don't think..."

But before Naruto could warn him Jiraiya was already gone, so he just shrugged and went on his way. If only Jiraiya wasn't such a pervert he wouldn't be in the situation he was about to be in.

"_I hope Hinata doesn't mind healing super perverts. I guess he would be fine, if Obaa- chan can't kill him he won't die, but that woman was from the Kitsumaru clan, might as well inform Mika on the way."_

Jiraiya made a big mistake being an open pervert to one of the Kitsumaru clan female. Unlike most Kunoichi the Kitsumara clan, which is made primarily of women, embrace the more underhanded path of Kunoichi. They were tricksters and seducers in its purest form – they would stab you with a dagger in your back while giving you a sweet embrace - and a blood line limit which allows their breath to become like poison to the opposite gender while aroused. It takes a great amount of control and a lot training to properly control this advance bloodline limit, as a result of their training in this blood line limit, it is often secluded and forbidden to anyone not of their clan who is of proper skill to even witnes the training, it would be a shame for some unfortunate pervert to find out about their training and decide to "steal" their technique for themselves, no one has ever survived. Luckily or unluckily the one Jiraiya went after had control of her abilities which allows her to control the poison in such a way that she could poison a man with just a kiss and still not let him die.

"_Stupid pervert's going to get it now."_

* * *

Having informed Hinata of the situation and his meeting with the daimyo in the evening he set of on his way to the daimyo's Mansion but as he was leaping through the trees he felt some one shadowing his every movement and they were good, but apparently not good enough as he could tell their every movement and exact positions. He continued on his path through the trees careful not to alert his pursuers and waiting to see what his pursuers would do, they weren't attacking so maybe they were not hostile, no, if they were not hostile then why are they concealing their presence so he decided to tmove down to the floor.

* * *

Two figures clad in black cloaks with red clouds on it stealthily dashed through the trees with the skill that can only be honed from years working as some sort of ANBU or spy. They carefully shadowed their target, so that they can catch him off guard. They were not afraid of him in the least, quite the opposite actually because the target which they were after, though he had potential, had not reached it as yet, and they knew it. Or so they thought. The blond target continued his path oblivious to the impending situation as he passed a large tree causing his pursuers to lose sight of him for a mere fraction of a second. That was of no concern to them he was still there and the red eyes of the shorter of the two persuers did not see any sign of a Jutsu being performed, and it would be surprising to say the least if he had pulled some sort of a jutsu in that time.

Suddenly without warning the blond target halted his movement as the taller member of the two suddenly lunged forward straight into a tree, his head colliding against a tree as he slumped to the ground unconscious.

The shorter member of the two stared in shock at the downed form of his partner, his mouth open showing his shark-like teeth.

"_How?"_

He didn't waste time staring at his partner trying to figure out what happened so happened so suddenly that his target had gotten the drop on them. As quickly as possible he turned his sight back unto the last location he saw the blond Jinchuuriki only to find him gone.

"Impressive, Uzumaki Naruto, but do you think that you can defeat me?" The man spoke with a monotonous voice neither wavering nor showing any hint of emotions. He knew he was still hear, his sharingan can see the difference in Shadow clones so the last naruto he saw was the real thing, he was only hiding.

"So, it was you two, I sensed a massive amount of chakra following me, it almost covered up your presence," Naruto's voice seemed to be coming from everywhere at the same time, "now the question is, should I kill you or capture you, gouge out your eyes and interrogate you on all the information you have on the akatsuki and on why you slaughtered your clan."

Itachi smiled, something that appears to be misplaced on his visage.

"I see you are still after my foolish little brother?" Itachi turned around to look at a position a few meters off covered by leaves, "since you have incapacitated my partner then i have no reason to fight you now, I wish only to talk."

"I find it hard to believe the word of a murderer such as you," Naruto's voice echoed around him also betraying no emotion, but unlike Itachi it wasn't dead, "why should I listen to a treacherous family murdering bastard like you?"

"Because you of all people should know that not everything that goes on in the ninja world is not what it really seems," he said once again in his dead voice, "so, will you listen to me now, I assure you, I mean you know harm, intentionally."

Naruto suddenly appeared behind Itachi surprising the former ANBU captain but his years at such high levels allowed him to conceal it.

"Fine, let us talk," spoke Naruto as Itachi turned around to see the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, "what do you want to tell me and make it quick I have an important meeting to get to."

"You are quite skilled with Kage Bunshin no jutsu. I know this is a clone."

"It doesn't matter," answered the clone, "I don't trust you and this way we can talk and I can keep an eye on you without you keeping an eye on me should you try something stupid, or in your case, smart."

"Fair enough," he closed his eyes and reopened them to reveal charcoal black eyes, "What is your relationship with my foolish little brother?"

"Why should that be of concern to you, Itachi?" the clone asked once more but this time it had a perplexed look on his face, "it _is_ your fault he is what he is and did what he did."

"Just answer the question." Itachi's voice was as dead and emotionless as ever, but without the Sharingan active his eyes told a different story.

"I see."

Without warning the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke. Itachi calmly looked around the surroundings, Sharingan blazing to life trying to pick up any sign of the blond ninja.

"Before, I couldn't see it, because of the sharingan I didn't look," Naruto said from behind the shocked form of Uchiha Itachi, but his back was turned so his reputation was preserved, "but when you turned of your sharingan I saw it ,but I don't understand."

"And what did you see, Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Sadness, regret and pain," as itachi turned to meet Naruto his eyes couldn't help but widen at his words, "the question is, why? Aren't you Uchiha Itachi, Genius of the Uchiha clan, former pride of the konoha ANBU, the man who single-handedly slaughtered his entire clan, the man who tortured his own little brother and Konoha's most dangerous missing nin since Orochimaru-teme? So why is there that kind of emotion in your eyes, itachi?"

The old Naruto wouldn't have taken the time to look into the depths of the man's soul to find out his true motives, the eyes are, after all, the windows to the soul but a doujutsu can be very effective burglar proof, so it was with true puzzlement when he looked into his blackened pools.

"It appears I have misjudged and underestimated you. I suppose there is no point in lying." He said as he once more deactivated his eyes, the red fading into black, "It is regret, Naruto-kun, regret for doing things that I did not want to do, but for the betterment of my home and my foolish little brother I had no choice but to carve out my own heart. There is one thing that you are wrong about what you said."

"I think I understand, but I cannot believe that you were ordered to destroy your own clan... and what am I wrong about," then realisation struck, "wait, you were ANBU, then that means that jiji was the one who gave you the order? I cannot believe it."

"No, Sandaime – sama did not actually give the order but was forced to go aong with it, it was actually through him that Sasuke was spared."

"So who was it then?"

"The Hokage's advisers, Homura and Koharu,"

"I see. Why didn't you tell him then?" Naruto had an idea but he just wanted to see what the Uchiha genius really knew of his brother.

"Had he known the truth he would try and destroy the village, I rather he hate me."

From then on Naruto had a new found respect for the man, he was loyal to his village to a fault and even then, cherished his brother even more than he cherished his village.

"So what is your relationship of my foolish little brother?"

Itachi asked the question again this time with less assurity of the Kyuubi jinchuriki's answer, he had grown since last he saw him.

"He was the first bond I made, someone who I called my rival and would have called my best friend and brother but he stabbed me in the chest with a chidori," naruto paused to calm his mind then sighed, "but I still have a promise to keep to Sakura to return him to Konoha, and I never go back on my words. That is my nindo.

"I see," his face still an unreadable mask but to someone who knew what to look for could see it in his eyes, "he truly is hopeless isn't, he?"

"Dont try to play mind games with me Itachi, that's my field," Naruto sighed again, he knew the truth now or most of it and he found that Itachi had suffered enough for his loyalty so he would do this one thing for him, "fine, I will try and save the bastard but I cannot save him from himself if he doesn't want to be saved, but I give you my word."

With those words something truly remarkable happened, so remarkable that you would think it were a really twisted Genjutsu, Itachi smiled. You could even see his face cracking, but it was a genuine smile.

"Thank you, Uzumaki Naruto I am forever in your debt."

"Don't die and we would call it even."

"And yet that is merely not enough."

"Well..."

Before he could continue they saw Kisame turning, a sign that he would wake up soon.

"Guess I should go now, what was the thing I was wrong about?"

"I was not the only one who killed my clan; there was one other, Uchiha madara. The Kyuubi should know him well."

With that Naruto turned and continued on his way towards the capital of whirlpool country to meet the daimyo.

"If we meet again under compromising situations do what is necessary so that your cover is not blown and when this is over seek me out. I always have a welcoming place for a comrade."

And with that he was gone.

"_Comrade huh, you threw away too much my foolish little brother. Next time we meet Naruto, I hope we can be on the same side."_

"Uh, what the hell hit me, and where is that brat?"

"I see you are awake, but unfortunately he managed to evade me."

* * *

After another few hours of darting through the trees at a fast pace Naruto eventually reached to the Daimyo's house. Inside secretaries and other of the like were frantic and even the guards were on high alert and obviously nervous, because when Naruto arrived they had almost attacked him. Had he not been a ninja above genin level the guards would have been begging for forgiveness while he was on a hospital bed.

Of course he could have used his **Kagesochi no jutsu,** but suddenly appearing in Daimyo's office at a time like this would not be such a good idea, after all, the man was in his late sixties and Naruto wouldn't want the man to get a heart attack.

"Naruto – Kun," the Daimyo looked very excited to see him as he quickly ushered him into his office, "I am glad you came so quickly, I know this may be much to ask so soon but I need your help."

"Does this have anything to do with Iwa's impending invasion?" He asked calmly as he accepted the tea that the distraught looking lord handed him.

"Yes, I know this is a matter that should be handled by the military but against the army of one of the great nations I fear..."

"No need to say anymore, Namen – dono," Naruto placed the cup to his lips and sipped, "send out your army and we shall provide backup from the shadows, after all we have many advantages."

"And what is that Naruto – dono?"

"We are a small country and we should be able to mobilize and be ready faster than they are. Because of the size of their country it may take many weeks to travel to our borders and the best advantage we have is," he sipped his tea again as the whirlpool Daimyo listened attentively, "they will underestimate us greatly and we will use that to our advantage."

"What do you mean?"

"The earth daimyo probably think this country is an insignificant country not worth the time but with potential to become a great economic power so he will not send the full extent of his military might and there won't be much ninjas, maybe twenty jounins for the most."

"Hmm, that makes sense," Namen scratched his chin, "you seem to be versed in the art of war, but how do you figure on the amount ninja?"

"Even though the former hidden waterfall village is impossible to find that doesn't eliminate the threat of the leader, who they might see as the biggest threat and rightfully so. They would send enough jounin to kill a kage because they know that the ninjas of water fall were substantial."

"I see, then..."

The words barely escaped his mouth when one of the guards guarding the compound burst in covered in blood with a kunai lodged in his back.

"I-Intruders... my lord... the ninja... intercepted... and..."

He fell forward, life leaving his body but before he could hit the floor he was caught by a pair of strong arms as he was placed gently on the floor. He felt the burning sensation of where the kunai was removed then a warm soothing feeling replaced the pain.

"Rest, you have done your job well,"

He created a shadow clone and left it with the daimyo to look after him and raced to where the sounds of battle were taking place outside.

Outside Naruto came upon the forms of three bodies, two dead, and one unconscious, all wearing the Iwa Hitai itei in the middle of the large expanse of a yard that was riddled with kunai shuriken and a fair size crater probably from some sort of jutsu or exploding notes. On the roof the fourth member of the Iwa team was fighting a battle with the Raizoku clan member and was currently winning. Tsubaki was able to take out three of the four man team but was having some difficulty with the fourth member who was apparently Jounin level, but still it was quite remarkable to do so much by herself.

"_I have never seen Tsubaki fight, but she must be at least jounin level to take out three chunin by herself," _thought naruto as he stealthily made his way up the side of the mansion to flank the unsuspecting ninja, _"but her last opponent is a jonin judging from his clothes and Tsubaki seems to waning a bit, I have to hurry."_

Normally Naruto is fast enough to reach the offending Iwa jounin and disable him with swift efficiency but he was currently wearing extra weights. After leaving his training home he had not stopped training his body and mind and also learning under Jiraiya to further the technique of the fourth hokage and sealing reaching higher and higher heights. So for now he had to rely on his stealth; it would be enough, stealth for him was like breathing.

Tsubaki fell to the ground after receiving a devastating punch to her stomach, she quickly rolled to the side to avoid the kunai that was thrown to impale her but was met with a vicious kick to the jaw, Tsubaki blocked the foot and used the momentum of the kick to return to her feet and quickly flipped out of the reach of her opponent and took a defencive stance then relaxed while panting hard as she returned to a neutral posture.

"This fight is over," said the masked Raizoku, "you have lost"

"You pathetic bastard," the Iwa jounin took out a kunai from his kunai pouch and charged with crazy speed to the stoic ninja, "for my comrades and for taking me lightly I will destroy you!"

He closed the gap in an instant but Tsubaki hadn't moved an inch, not even batting an eye, but the enraged Iwa ninja took no heed to the suspicion of this and instead plunged his kunai to stab tsubaki in her head, but his hand stopped a mere few inches away from her face.

"That's far enough," came a voice from behind him.

"What?"

The Iwa Junin was stopped dead in his track as his wrist was held in a vice like grip. He turned around to look at the new comer only to see a blue eyed blond fifteen year old looking at him with eyes that held a remarkable strength beneath them.

"You fucking brat," the rock nin shouted as he dropped the kunai to his other hand and tried to stab Naruto only for his other wrist to be caught and unceremoniously broken and then followed up with a swift kick to his temple knocking him out immediately.

"You did great Tsubaki-san, thanks for holding out for so long."

"I must apologise Uzumaki sama, because I am weak, Uzumaki sama had to save me, I am not worthy of your praise and a shame on my family."

"Is that so?"

"Yes Uzumaki sama."

"You just took out three chuunin and held of a jonin for quite a while you did rather well and you should be proud of yourself, you are a very strong Ninja Tsubaki – san and you made no mistakes."

"Thank you, Uzumaki sama."

"No problem but you are wounded and we have to get you back the village for treatment and bring back our prisoners. Thanks to you we have a valuable source of information."

After briefing the Daimyo on the situation Naruto used his Kagesochi no jutsu to teleport the two unconscious iwa ninjas, and injured Tsubaki and himself directly to the villages newly constructed hospital.

* * *

He woke up in a dark, cold room, the slow rhythm of cold water dripping on his face slowly bringing him into the conscious realm. He would wish he hadn't. He look around frantically in the darkness trying to get his bearings and to ascertain his location, it was no use. A single candle burned in a corner not to far off, he could at least tell that the room wasn't big but why was these shackles on his limbs and why was he bare backed and lying on a slab of stone.

"W-Where am I?" the man asked, his ninja training keeping him from going frantic.

"I will be asking the questions here, Iwa Jounin."

His eyes widened how long have that man been standing there, why didn't he sense him, what kind of trouble was he in and will he survive?

"Who the hell are you?"

"Weren't you listening?" foot falls, not even trying to be hidden, "I will be the one asking all the questions."

"Go to hell you bastard."

"I had a feeling you might say something like that," the figure in the darkness sighed, "I would normally take my time and extract every bit of information from you but my country is in danger from yours and as a jounin of you country I feel you have privileged information, so how much and what kind of forces will be sent to attack whirlpool country?"

"Fuck off"

"That is not a good attitude to show to someone who has your life and the life of your one living comrade in your hands, I think her name is... shinko," the Junin's eyes widened, he thought that everyone was dead, "so please give me the information, we would not want to have anything happening to your precious teammate, she screamed so much when we removed her toenails but she is a resilient one, she didn't start till the fourth one was ripped out, here."

Somthing fell on his chest as he heard somthing like a cart or somthing being rolled and a case being open. When the jounin looked down on his chest to see what fell on him he could feel his resolve breaking slowly but surely, but he couldn't show it, he was not only a jounin but he had his pirde as an Iwa Ninja.

"Ha, you take me for a fool? That could be anything made to look like her nails, besides i will never tell you anything, we are going to destroy your precious whirlpool country and make it our own."

It came out more frantic than he expected the dripping water on his face doing its job, piece by piece chipping away at his resolve. Then an awful feeling gripped him it felt like a wild animal tearing out his intestines, making him almost choke on his own vomit he looked down to see his body still intact, what was that feeling it felt like killing intent but it didn't have the oppressive feeling that usually came along with it, no, it was blood lust.

"You said the wrong thing and I told you before that we are short on time, but you are strong, when shinko said something like that she almost didn't survive and told me everything that she knew. So I already know when the attack will come but what I need to know is what kind of force will be sent, will it be ninjas, Samaurai, or a mixture of both. So please, I have no ill will towards you I only wish to protect my home, this is your last chance before I actually start extracting information the easy way - for me atleast."

The figure stepped out into the Iwa Junin's sight, he was shocked to see a kid about fifteen years old with blond hair and blue eyes that seem to stand out amidst the darkness of the small room.

"You're that brat from before, hahahaha, you don't have the guts to kill me or my comrade."

"If that is what you have to say then let us begin and by the way, she begged me not to kill you, I think she likes you,"

Naruto flashed through some hand seals.

"You don't scare me kid."

"**Raiton: Itamiyomi no jutsu**." Small dark sparks started dancing about is hands, "you _should_ feel afraid, this is a technique that causes the victim a great deal of pain."

With that Naruto touched him on his shoulder, the man gritted his teeth and steeled his resolve in anticipation to receive hellish treatment but slowly opened his eyes when he realised that no such feeling came.

He was about to relax when all of a sudden he let lose a glass shattering scream of pure agony.

"Y-you brat what did you do to m-me?" he did not know how much more of this he could take."

"I will answer this one question, that technique greatly increases the amount of pain a person feels. A small scratch that you would have even noticed before will feel like a soaked whip across your bare skin." Naruto raised a small dagger so that it would be in sight of the Nin, "so will you tell me what I need to know?"

"N-no"

Poor guy, his resolve was already broken, he could only take a few more.

"Then, know that I take no pleasure in what I must do."

He made light cuts under the man's foot and hands, nothing life threatening in the least, only to cause maximum amount of pain, after all, these are the most sensitive parts of the body. This only lasted for another five minutes, this unworldly pain too much for the poor soul to handle. After Naruto got what he wanted he flashed back through the same hand seals ending the agonizing pain and walked back out the room not before stopping the drip over the man's head. In case he wasn't able to break him normally he would have had to do it the long way. Sleep deprevation is the kind of thing that would send any sane man mad eventually, but there was no need for that.

"Did you get anything naruto-kun?" a pair of delecate arms embraced him from the back and the presence of one other, "we have one month till they attack, he didn't know that much, but he did know that the earth daimyo would want to do this in one fell swoop to show his power and that the tsuchikage will only send minimal forces of about one hundred ninja, fifty of which are of jounin ninja to take care of the waterfall ninja."

"What is the plan then, Naruto-kun?"

"I don't have one as yet but, Tsubaki, can you gather all the ninja at the meeting place so that we can have a discussion of all that I have learned."

"At once, Uzumaki sama."

With that Tsubaki vanished as Naruto and Hinata walked towards the meeting place.

"Hinata chan, the new academy and curriculum, have they been completed yet?

"Yes, the building was completed a week ago and we have quite a number of children from the clans and from the original citizens wanting to join. The curriculum had also been completed when you were gone so you can look it over with the others at the meeting, when do you want the academy started?"

"As soon as possible," as they emerged from the underground passage, "what about the hospital?"

"Mika is a very brilliant and capable medic ninja from the waterfall ninjas, I asked her to be the head of the new medical department and she agreed, she is quite the capable medic ninja so there is no need to worry about health."

"As always you are the best, lets hurry up to the meeting place, there is some things that I would like to discuss."

* * *

When Naruto and the ninjas that chose to join him first arrived at the village, the village was actually split into two parts, the civilian parts and the more secret ninja parts where the old folk of the whirlpool village passed down their knowledge in the arts of shinobi to the younger generation. It was the only way for them to survive through the ages as the whirlpool country had become like an empty spot on the map, not even a lord to govern. But now with the return of the last son of whirlpool, Uzumaki Naruto and those which chose to follow him this secret place remained a secret but it was not merely for surviving and passing knowledge of a forgotten age, it was now a place where a new era can be raised.

The village was split into two parts, a civilian part which had living spaces and many shopping stores, market and administrative buildings that wasn't necessary to security. In the other part was the secret part of the village where the proposed academy would be started as well as other training facilities where powerful as well as forbidden and secret techniques could be taught, learned and mastered in secrecy of any chance spy.

It was here that the meeting took place, it was a secure location and only way to get to this location was through a maze like cave system that was protected by a number of deadly traps design to kill anyone that didn't know where they were going and so puzzling was this maze that it would even confuse the eyes of the byakugan and can only get there if one has been there before or was guided to it, even though many of the paths were crossed taking shortcuts would be the easiest way to die. At the end of the cave one could see light and as you emerge from the darkness of the cave into the light those that pass through the cave they would be greeted with the spectacular sight of a lush green forest and as one walked further they would see many tranquil lakes and clearings that appeared to be naturally made by nature. Further still lay the new academy building that would soon be populated, but the meeting would not be held here, it was even further ahead near the cost where whirlpools swirled endlessly throughout the year and off the shore line stood a cliff that resembled a colloseum in shape –more of a large rock formation than a cliff. Within the formation it is hollow and lit by candles, Naruto and Hinata could hear murmurs from inside as they walked through the heavy wooden door to meet with the entire ninja population of the new village, and as they caught sight of them all the murmuring stopped.

"Uzumaki-sama, Lady Hinata, we came as soon as we got the message," one ninja from the Kitumaru clan spoke followed with agreeing nods from all the ninjas gathered, "does this have anything to do with the invasion of new whirlpool that we have been hearing about?"

"Please, Naruto would be fine, and yes, I have information that I would like to share with you all, and to get your thought and advice on the matter."

"What is this information Naruto –sama,"

"You really don't have to add that honorific," naruto stated scratching the back of his head

"None sense, you and Hinata are like the angels that rescued all of us in some way or the at the time we most needed it" spoke an old ninja, probably one of the elders that held the village together for so long after the fall of whirlpool.

"Whether it was from loneliness," a figure with appearance similar to that of a ninja.

"A corrupt leader," a pale looking man with no distinguishing features

"death, and even from ourselves," another man wearing a hakama and a long sword across his back, "Calling you by that title is the least that we can do for now, so please let us defend our home together, Naruto – sama, Hinata – sama. Not to mentio you two are the strongest amongst us all."

Naruto and Hinata were in shock, they hadn't thought that they had actually done all this in such amount of time, nor did they realise they would have been respected and loved so much for it.

"Well, if you put it that way," naruto scratched the back of his head and Hinata blushed slightly, "But back to more important matters, the earth Diamyo has declared war on the whirlpool country and his attack force will be ready in one month, we have the advantage of preparing in shorter time and also the element of surprise."

"What?" a random ninja spoke out, "even though new whirlpool is the merger of whirlpool and waterfall, the army is still that of only waterfall, the army will be crushed."

"There is no need to worry," Naruto assured, "I have extracted information from the ninja that Tsubaki and I captured earlier. From what he said, the earth daimyo only sees us as a developing threat should we expand further so he is trying to put a stop to us at the very least if not take ovr for his own benefit, so he will not even send the full strength of the army and is requesting backup from the tsuchikage to deal with the waterfall ninja."

"So what do you plan to do, I mean, this has nothing to do with ninja and the earth ninja will be looking in the wrong place for quite some time but we cannot have earth walking all over our country as if it is their own."

Murmurs of agreement arose from the gathered ninja. Naruto raised his hands one last time to quiet the crowd.

"No need to worry, I just thought of an idea," a smile crept across Naruto's face, a smile that anyone who knew him would know, his prankster's mind was acting up again, Hinata smiled as well when she saw it.

"You seem to have something up your sleeve, Aoirotenpi?"

By now everyone knew of the pet-names that Naruto and Hinata gave to one another, but they still did not know of his full brilliance when it came to being a prankster and just how practical and devastating it could be. Sure some had seen a piece of it in the pass when they lived their old lives, but never the full extent, but no, the situation was extreme and he would let slip his full potential, after all when facing superior numbers that had greater strength, open battle was definitely out of the picture and Naruto, for a long time – probably longer than even known – was a master at fighting when the odds was against him. This was exactly that kind of situation, even though the enemy would be made mostly of samaurai with a few ninja here and there the army of whirlpool was essentially the army of the Waterfall so they would be out manned and out classed. Even the ninja in the newly founded village had no chance to take out the ninjas that were sent to take out the waterfall village. They might have numbers on that front due to the ninjas they now had from Hoshi and the other clans of whirlpool, but that would still leave them to weak afterwards.

"I sure do Tsukihana. I have an idea that just might work, but first I would need the following persons; Hagen Riku, Sasirama Tenoko, Tuno Konta, Hikari Shigure, Fuma Danjo, Koumori Mataza, Kagemusha Gin, Kitsumaru Mari and Raizoku Tsubaki. With the exception of Hinata and me you are the strongest Ninjas we have and you will be a great help with the plan."

Naruto went on to explain his plan in general, the fine points will be worked out later. After he explained his plan he moved on to discuss the structure of the village and the system that he had in mind.

"The academy curriculum has been completed along with the building, when is the earliest we can start training the students?"

"From tomorrow, Uzumaki - sama."

"Okay"

Naruto went on to outline the plan for the structure of the village and the system to use; it was open so that all the ninja could make their input and debate it out. The new system would see that the village make proper use of the two parts it was already in. One part would house medical care facility, an administrative building where missions and mission briefing could be given and meetings could be held in privacy and also be used as a staging point or temporary fort. The first part would also have, weapon shops and craftsmen, businesses, housing for both, Ninja and civilian alike, etc, in other words it was similar to any other ninja village but only gave a very weak appearance to any outsiders giving them a false sense of confidence. The second part of the village was a ninja exclusive zone, the meeting place was, in fact, part of this zone and unless you were a ninja of the village you would not be able to get to this place and outsiders would not even know how to get to the cave that was its entry. The second part was the real thing, hidden between a cliff and stormy see which was filled with maelstrom throughout the year, it would house the academy where ninja would be trained to become genin, there was also lodging and training fields of all shape form and sizes suitable for training and mastering any art, and of course, the meeting place.

"I like it," said Hagen Riku, "Should there ever be an attack the enemy would be lulled into a false sense of strength and while they focus only the ninjas in the village the rest of the ninja can counter attack with minimum loss of life while civilians can be taken into shelter in the ninja section."

"Precicely, Riku San" Hinata chimed in, "and to make matters easier we could request all non ninjas to undergo some basic or minimum training so that they can get to shelter a lot quicker therefore cutting down the loss of lives greatly."

"By the way Hinata-sama, Naruto-Sama," Came the head of the Fuuma clan, "What exactly is the curriculum for the academy, all the clans hear have not much children due to the fact that they are small, but, we would like to see the best for our children."

"There is no need to worry, Fuuma san," Naruto tried his best to cover up the fact that he forgot his name, "The system we have designed is far superior to that of even Konoha, I should know, but you all can give advice where necessary."

He turned to Hinata and smiled.

"Hinata – chan, if you will."

"Of course," she smiled back to him as she stepped forward, "the academy teachings shall last four years where students will learn stealth and cunning, general knowledge such as Mathematics, history, diplomacy and all knowledge required by a ninja to know, taijutsu, the use of weapons including shuriken kunai and one other of their choosing, the basics of ninjutsu and the basics of taijutsu. In the first year, stealth and cunning and general knowledge; in the second year, taijutsu and weapons use; in the third year will be the basics of ninjutsu and in the fourth year the basics of genjutsu. At the end of the four years a genin exam will be held in which all six aspects will be judged and given 1 point each if passed, only a passing mark of four out of six will be acceptable with stealth and cunning being compulsory, should that portion be failed the student fails overall."

"I am impressed, this is very strict. What if a student fails, though?

"Students can try as many times as they like, we are a small village so therefore, one of our ninjas must be equal to three ninjas of the great nations."

Naruto then chimed in to complete where Hinata left off.

"The best part of this system, is that it allows the students and us to know what they could specialize and be of most success allowing them to merge right into the Ninja system.

"What ninja system you speak of, Naruto - sama?" came the slightly eerie voice of Tuno Konta, the lost and slightly slow brother of Kidomaru.

"Due to this impending invasion I have thought of the best way I could think of to make us as efficient as possible is to place each ninja into a sector, Hunting, Assassination, Medical or intelligence each under a unit captain. No one would be forced to join any sector or stay but you must comply with the instructions and training that the unit captain gives you should you chose to stay. But i believe that the weakest people is the one that gives up just because things are just too hard. So chose wisely and accordingly."

"Who shall select the captains, Naruto-Sama," an unidentified Ninja shouted out.

"The one who we will vote as village leader and council members, I nominate Fuuma Hanzai as our village leader."

"I am honoured by your faith in me Naruto - Sama but I must refuse, I am not powerful enough to lead us all."

"A leader does not have to be the most powerful, he or she needs to care the most, and from the way you lead the fuuma clan till now is a most admirable and most definitely leadership material."

"If that is the case, then you should be our leader,"

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but he was quickly cut of when someone shouted 'I second that', and another 'yea, me too, Naruto - sama is the strongest and smart,' and many other reasons.

"Well Naruto – Kun," Hinata whispered in his ear, "This may not be Hokage but if you are the kind of man I know you are then this would be a lot better."

"Would you all be willing to accept a Jinshuriki as your leader?"

"Even better," shouted another random ninja, "Which one do you have?"

"Kyuubi no Kitsune," he looked over the Ninja gathered to guage their reactions, the respect and admiration they all had for him previously, did not waver one bit, it actually looked as though it grew a bit, "would you still have me as your leader?"

"Of course," said the Raizoku clan leader, an old man well into his seventies leaning on a cane, "For someone to have grown up baring such a burden and becoming powerful in spite of it and not because of it and also not arrogant, there is no better choice. I knew it was a great decision for my clan to swear a blood oath to protect and serve Uzumaki Sama and Lady Hinata and any descendent of Naruto – sama."

Naruto Smiled then raised his hands to get everyone's attention.

"If everyone truly wishes it then I will give my best to lead and be the best guardian that I can only if Shibuki, Fuuma Hanzaki and Magen Tosuke become the council. I will not give my life for you though," everyone looked at him with disbelief, then he grinned, "because if I die who will protect you, so I will live and fight till I can fight no longer, protecting this new village from all harm, starting with the earth Daimyo."

"Nicely said, but that has a ring to it," said the ninja with the long sword strapped to his back known as Hagen Riku, the blind No Dachi, "Uzumaki Naruto, Shodai Kanshisha of Arashigakure no sato."

"Why the village hidden in the storm, Riku – Dono?" Hinata asked.

"It is because before we all came hear all our live were shrouded by a storm of some sort and this place, if you look out to this portion of the sea it is constantly filled with storm and maelstroms, but it can only make us stronger. The most important reason is because of you, Hinata – sama and Naruto – sama."

"What do you mean, Riku – san," asked another random ninja.

"Yea, what do you mean?" Naruto was just as confused about the last part but Hinata had an idea.

"Being blind I can no longer make use of my eyes so I have to make greater use of my other senses to continue as a ninja, as a result I can sense things normal people can't, like that overwhelming power you two have over the elements of wind and water, it seems to be above the level of manipulation."

"You are quite perceptive," Naruto said, "But ho do you know we dont just have water and wind as our affinity?"

"Being blind does plenty for the mind and allows you to see things others cannot. I trained many years to sense not just chakra bu tthe aura that each and everyone exudes, something like a sixth sense. And i could tell, should you and Hinata release your full powers at the same time excluding the fox's, what do you think would happen?"

"You're right, it would be a storm – or at least that what master said what happened." The last part in a whisper, then, he looked up with fire in his eyes, the fury of the storm raging within them, "We have one month to get ready everyone, let us go and train harder than we have ever trained in our lives, no longer are we fighting just for ourselves or for power or recognition but for the new comrades we have made, for the innocent that look upon us for strength and for a country that has accepted us all as its own children. Within one month we shall rise up and show the world that... a storm is brewing."

With that they all left with a passion and an unending resolve that they had never had before, a passion that raged within each and everyone's heart and a resolve that will push them all to higher hights. When they all left only Naruto, Hinata and the nine Ninja he had called out earlier in the meeting place.

"What will you have us do Uzumaki – sama?"

"For the next month, you nine will be training with me, you all are already jonin rank – the only jonin rank ninjas in the village - but Hinata and I will forge you into something more, the top elite of this village by any standard, you will be known as," he paused for effect, "**Juryuu no Arashi**."

**To be continued**

**A/N: thats it for this one, hope you all enjoyed it, give me some coments where you think is neccesary, it is always appreciated.**

**Jutsu Library**

**Raiton: Itamiyomi no jutsu (lightning element :underworld pain technique) - **It is forbidden technique that amplifies the amount of pain a person feels by the amount of impulses and sensitivity of pain receptors. It can also be used in conjunction with taijutsu or weapons. A-rank (original Jutsu)

**CHARACTER CORNER: NEW HINATA**

**Name:** Hyuga Hinata

**Age: **15 (16 in a few months)

**Rank: **Technically she ranked as a genin. But is Jounin class.

**Family/clan: **Hyuga clan of Konoha

**Bloodline ability: **Byakugan

**Class: **SS

**Affiliation: **Captain of the assassination unit of Arashigakure no sato

**Speacialty: **Medjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Assassination, water manipulation/bending as naruto as naruto specializes in wind manipilating/bending, (will learn kenjutsu later)

**Chakra capacity: Large**. 4x shipuuden.

**Chakra control: **Perfect

**Taijutsu: **Exceptional. Uses three styles and combines the use of pressure points depending on the situation.

**Ninjutsu: **Knows a wide variety of jutsu many are long range and quick kill technique

**Genjutsu:** Master. Even created a few in conjunction with her eyes.

**Kenjutsu: **Mastered the basics and is developing her own style based on the properties of water

**A\N: Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed, until next time live well and review.**


	8. Ten dragons

**A/N: Hi everyone, I'm back with chapter 8. Before I continue I would like to say**

**I do not own Baselisk. **

**Just incase i unintentionally make a copyright enfringement.**

**Many of you may notice, many of the characters bear something similar to some of the ninjas from Baselisk, but i did not take the character of the person, only the techniques. I don't know how this happened, this was suppose to be one chapter, but it turner into an arc. I got the name Shigure from 'History's strongest disciple Kenichi' and i just fell in love with the name so I used it for this character who, by the way is one of my favorites. Any way, please read , enjoy and review.**

**TEN DRAGONS **

The nine ninjas stood before their new leader all waiting to hear his orders, no matter what he say they would do. He had honored them all by naming them the strongest ninjas with the exception of himself and Hinata but there was something on all their minds. Who would be the first to speak up and voice the obvious? Even Hinata was looking at him a slightly bit weird, but said nothing, after all he never actually did anything without some sort of reason behind it, even when he was a day fresh Genin. Alas one stepped up, a woman clearly in her early twenties with shoulder length pink hair in pig tails with big round eyes of the same color that just gave of the air of innocence. She looked like the kind of person who is completely unwilling to let go of her childhood or was unable to - if her choice of clothing was anything to go by.

"Neh, Neh, Naruto–sama, you only selected nine of us," she looked around at the others who looked at her, some with distaste and others who pretended they didn't know what they were talking about.

"Hey, no need to be that way," said naruto as he smiled at the group, "she is right and I am sure all of you knew as well."

Everyone looked embarrassed as Shigure just beamed with pride.

"Should I make a mistake in the future I would appreciate it if at least my jounin informing me," he wasn't berating them but being lectured was just as bad, then again he is the leader, "but I made no mistake this time, there is one other that I have hopes of joining us. In the coming battles I hope that that person will lend us a hand."

"Will we see this person or know of him?"

"During one or more of the battles maybe but after there are things that must be done. You all know of this ninja though and I am using this war to test him should he chose to help us."

"If I could be so bold, Naruto-sama, who is this ninja," Tenoko spoke for the first time.

"Uchiha Itachi."

Only two words but the reactions spoke volumes of what those words mean. The mere mentioning of his name showed just what kind of an effect that man had on people.

"Naruto–kun," Hinata spoke, obviously hearing this for the first time, "can you trust that monster, he killed his own family and is the main reason why Sasuke is the way he is. And didn't you tell me he is part of the organization that is after you?"

"It is okay, Hinata–chan," he took her by the hands and kissed her gently on the lips, Shigure had a dreamy look in her eyes as she watched the two embrace, "if I wanted to I would have killed them both the last time when I was on my way to the Daimyo, but instead he showed signs that he had no interest in actually capturing me."

"What did you do" she asked wanting to know the full story, "to make a long story short he told me that what he did was actually a mission from Konoha and the alternative would have been a coup by the Uchiha clan."

"Can you verify this, Naruto–sama?" Riku asked.

"I intend to," he looked around once more, "tomorrow I will go to Konoha and verify this information personally, should it be true then he would become a great asset to our village and even better than that, a man's soul will be at ease."

"There is no need to Naruto–sama," Riku replied feeling somewhat guilty for questioning his leader, "We will abide by your decisions."

"That is good, but I still need to verify the information," then he got serious, "but more importantly, we need to train, even though you are the strongest ninja in this village you all are not nearly strong enough to be even compared to ANBU – except for Riku–san. You shall all return here tomorrow before the sun rises for your training begins. I trust that you all have mastered whatever clan jutsu or personal jutsu available to you? If not I suggest you master them. You will be staying here, in this sector until I deem you ready or for one month. I do not want a single ninja lost when the time comes. When I am not hear Hinata will be the one overseeing your training, and you _will _be trained to beyond your breaking point."

He looked around at them, all their faces, it only showed one thing and that was determination.

"_Naruto–sama, the strongest ninja I know has selected me for a personal team of the strongest ninja of his village, I will not let him down."_ Was just one variation of the thoughts that filled their minds.

"Now before we go, let us spend the rest of the day getting to know each other," before continued speaking he realised that he could hardly see anyone due to the poorly lit meeting place except for shigure because of her hair, "let us go somewhere else and talk.

* * *

Tsunade sat at her desk with a pen in one hand and her face in the other as she lazily signed her name on yet another sheet of paper from the pile that seemed to never grow smaller. If only those damn things were alive then she could at least punch it into another country and it would be their problem, but then again, it would only make more paper work. She signed another one and another until she decided to take a break. She slide open her drawer then removed the false bottom where she had the bottle of sake she hid from shizune. As she removed the cap and was about to take a slug the door open to reveal shizune.

"Tsunade–sama, we have word from the daimyo that..." she looked at Tsunade suspiciously when she looked too attentive to what she was saying, "what were you doing Tsunade–sama?"

"Nothing, Shizune," Tsunade put up her best front, "Now, what's this from the daimyo?"

"Yes, about the report you sent him about the reports of the earth country's military build up," she waited for Tsunade to remember, or at least pretend she cared, "he requests that we keep them under surveillance."

"Alright, send in an ANBU team and I'll brief them."

"Understood, Tsunade–sama," but before Tsunade could relax Shizune calmly walked around the table and swiped the bottle that Tsunade had poorly hidden in her haste, "but I can't leave you with this."

* * *

At an undisclosed location, some where underground an old man who looked as if he was not just past his prime but as if he had cheated death with it getting the last laugh three times at least. A ninja in a Grey cloak knelled before him.

"Danzo-sama," the ninja addressed him, "there are reports of a military build-up in earth country."

"Samurai or Ninja?" he asked.

"Samurai, Danzou-sama," he reported still in his knelled position not raising his head, "it appears that half the Samaurai of earth country are being mobilized against the new whirlpool country."

"I see," he looked up slightly as if contemplating something, "I want you to be my eyes for this. Report to me everything you see and hear from the beginning till the end, but other than that do nothing, as this does not concern us as yet. You code name for this mission is Tesai."

"Hai Danzo-sama" and he was gone in a flash as the old wreck of a man hobbled his way out.

* * *

After a few moments of walking they finally settled in a location where they could get to know each other better and actually see one another and sit, even though they sat on the ground or fallen logs or stone.

"I will begin," Naruto Stood up, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I grew up as an orphan in the village of Konoha all my life. As you already know I am the Jinchuuriki of the nine tail demon fox, the one who sealed it within me was my father, Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato and my mother came from whirlpool country. In the academy I was the very bottom of my class but became a genin under remarkable circumstances. My Jounin sensei was Hatake Kakashi and from the time I graduated life was boring until the first C-rank mission where we encountered Momochi Zabuza and his aprentice

"So you were part of Hatake Kakashi's teams, which means you were on the team with the younger Uchiha?" asked Riku.

"Yes, I was..."

"Forgive me Naruto–sama for interrupting you but what became of his sword," he once more asked, "If it is possible may I be allowed to retrieve it?"

"I will do you better than that, Riku–san," Naruto said, "You can come with me tomorrow, meet up with me at first light at the main gate – Haku and zabuza deserves a better place to rest at least. Now may I continue?"

"Of course."

"Technically I have no rank nor can I be claimed as a missing nin because I am presumed dead after a mission to retrieved Uchiha sasuke after he defected. I was rescued by a girl named Tsuken Akira. I returned to find the villagers rejoicing my death and Hinata left with Akira and I, we trained for two years and hear we are now. I have more chakra than you can imagine with perfect control. My stealth, perception and detection is also perfect except to maybe Hinata, Akira and the one who trained us. I know a wide number of ninjutsu, many of them forbidden. I am not good with the sword but I have mastered the basics of it as well as being quite proficient in throwing weapons and the use of other weapons. I know three styles of taijutsu and am only average at using Genjutsu, though I cannot be trapped by most genjutsu, as my training was so that my mind would be strong enough so that I would not be influenced by the Kyuubi if I use too much of its power. I love Hinata – chan, Ramen and training, I hate arrogant people and people who only seek power for their own gain my dream is to make the hidden storm become the greatest of all the hidden villages, regardless of size," he stopped to catch his breath, "Hinata–chan, why don't you go next."

"Okay, my name is Hyuuga Hinata – for now anyway, and I possess the byakugan," she smiled and winked at Naruto, "I am the former heiress to the Hyuuga clan and A-class missing nin of Konoha. I became a missing nin when I left Konoha to be with Naruto and the man who trained Naruto, Akira and I killed a team of ANBU and the village thought I did it. I was once quite shy and timid and always tried to hide from all my problems. My chakra capacity though nowhere near what Naruto–kun has it is still quite large and I also have perfect control. My stealth is also perfect and I excel at all sorts of assassination and I am a very good medic nin. I do not have as much Jutsu as Naruto but I am a master of Genjutsu and know the same three styles of Taijutsu as Naruto–Kun. I also only mastered the basics of Kenjutsu and am quite proficient with throwing and handling all sorts of weapons. I love naruto–kun and flower pressing, I hate people who look down on others and my only dream is to be the strongest kunoichi that I can possibly be so that I can always be there for Naruto–kun if he needs me. Okay, I think I have said most if not all of it, who wants to go next."

From across the gathering a bubbly pink haired Kunoichi excitedly raised her hand. There seemed to be nothing but pure childish happiness in her eyes yet one could definitely see that she knew what it meant to live and to have suffered hardship.

"Okay, Shigure–chan," Hinata smiled warmly to her, "you can go next."

"Yay," she tossed her hands and feet in the air then blushed after almost giving everyone a peep show, "My name is Hikari Shigure, I am twenty two years old. I came from Hoshigakure no sato. Nobody liked me there, they treated me like some sort of disease but I survived the star. Nobody still didn't like me until Naruto–sama and Hinata–chan rescued me and the others and locked away that star for good. Hinata–chan said that the star, muu, uh, mu-tat-ed me somehow and created a new bloodline limit where I can talk to and understand animals while touching them and make them do whatever I say, even Naruto – sama's big toad. I am not that good at Taijutsu but I really kick butt with this."

From the small of her back she unsheathed a blade that couldn't have been more than a foot and a half from end to end. It was beautifully crafted with green wrapping; a small oval guard of the same color and the blade itself seem to take on a slight pink hue as well with a wavy pattern dancing along the edge of blade. The object seemed to give her a different type of menacing, not one to be intimidated of but to simply be wary.

"I can extend the length of it with my chakra. The best part is that it's pink; wanna see 'booby-chan? I like butterflies and my pet, koko, I hate people who are mean to animals and I dream that one day I could walk on a rain bow"

Everyone chuckled at the impromptu name given to Mira as she just pouted a little. She really was a child especially the way she held her pet red panda, Koko.

"Why don't you go next, Mira–san?" Hinata suggested.

Kitsumaru Mira, a member of the Kitsumaru clan of whirlpool, the last ninja clan in the old country. She looked like a goddess of pure beauty among mortals. Her black, dead straight hair flow gracefully to the small of her back and framed her face. Cherry red pouty lips and a pair of the most soul piercing seductive eyes that could possibly exist, they were green and the pupils almost slitted but it had nothing to do with a dojutsu, simply to increase her beauty and give her an untamed exotic look that would drive any man crazy. It was no wonder Jiraiya couldn't help himself, for a super pervert such as him, he stood no chance. One gaze and most men would be putty in her hands. Her body is a magnificent specimen of the female body, with an ample bossom small waist, round buttocks and wide hips. To put that into the Mongolian gown modified to expose her cleavage and shortened so that her thighs were always in sight was almost sinful. To top it all off she wore laced up sandals reaching her calves. Her beauty was as deadly as a tiger with her twin blades each a foot and a half in length from tip to tip and curved with an ornately crafted handle. She liked to get close to her victims yet not too close to get blood on her skin.

"As you wish, Lady Hinata," she stood, "my name is Kitsumara Mira of the kitsumaru. I specialize in seduction of the opposite sex and poisons. My Bloodline, which I have mastered to the highest degree possible, allows me to temporarily control or kill a man with just being near to him, of course he must come into contact with my breath. If I had no control of my Advance bloodline limit I wouldn't be able to... enjoy a man's company without killing him. I like warm breezes, I hate mud and I dream of one day seeing all of the elemental countries."

The last part with a predatory grin on her face that resembled a fox moving in for the kill.

"I will go next," Said RIku, "My name is Hagen Riku, the blind nodachi, former head of the Seven swords of the mist and the one who trained Zabuza, I am the true master of the Silent killing technique. Though, I bet Naruto–sama and Hinata–sama here is a lot better than I am. I am a sword master and use mainly water based Ninjutsu. I like my new home, I hate tyrants and I dream or maybe my purpose is to protect this place from all those who would want to destroy this place, my new home and to serve Naruto–sama."

"As expected of Riku–san, to be straight and to the point," a little mirth in his tone, "Konta–san, you're up next."

"Hai, Naruto – sama" he stood up a slight crazed but calculating look in his eyes, "My name Tuno Konta, I from rice field country until my brother, Kidomaru follow orochimaru. I refused and Orochimaru almost kill me. I nearly died until Hinata–sama save me when she look for flowers. I look like a spider and I use spider abilities. I am very strong. I like Hinata–sama, I hate Orochimaru and I dream to speak as good as Naruto–sama and Hinata–sama."

"Very good Konta–kun," Hinata cheered, "I have a feeling that you will be speaking like a pro in no time."

"Yea, Konta," Naruto added in as Konta beamed a deformed smile, "you're doing great."

Konta is not the smartest, as a matter as a fact he is quite dull. Because of this he was treated like a social outcast, not only by villagers but even his own family and used for his inhuman strength and his skill with the spider techniques. Even though he was physically skilled he was beaten daily and subdued on a regular basis, not even given a good chance at learning hence his poor speech. His face looked as if he was always scheming with his slightly hunched posture, extra pair of arms and shoulder length grey hair. It was not a bloodline limit but a forbidden technique used by his former clan to endow them with the wit, strength speed and ability of spiders to produce web that can be solidified as hard as bone or as soft as thread depending on the use but was strong no matter the form. He went barefooted wearing a tattered green trousers and a ragged looking vest, he never wanted to ware anything else, something about his happy memory.

"Alright, who will go next?" Naruto asked.

"I shall, most wonderful leader."

"Very well, Mataza–san."

"Ahem," he cleared his throat as he rose to his feat with grace, "My name is Koumori Mataza. Riku-dono should know of the Koumori clan of the water country. During the blood line purge I was fortunate enough to escape the killings thanks to my beauty. But, it is both a blessing and a curse."

He took a moment to giggle at himself before continuing.

"My bloodline is the most beautiful ability to manipulate the element of metal, much like the ice users. I carry no weapons for there is not a single item that can match my beauty or what i can make with my art. There is nothing i like; after all, what could surpass this face and body. I dislike posers who think they can possess real beauty. I have no dreams but to serve my most wonderful leader and his equally as wonderful love," he stopped to wipe a tear out of his eyes, "If I may, would Naruto–sama and Hinata–sama allow me to make them even more beautiful?"

It was true, his beauty did infact save his life, though he was too ashamed to admit that he was admiring his face in a pond while his clan was being massacred. He paid the price of regret every day for his vanity and from the day that his clan was killed he plunged into mastery of his body and even took up weapon crafting all in an effort to forget, but he couldn't. Every time he looked upon his face in the mirror he not only saw a beautifully sculpted face but he also saw his clan's face and all the time he chose admiring his image over training, it forced him harder so that he could be strong so that he could restart his clan and with their beauty they would not be as stupid as he was but also strong, strong as the sculpted body he had formed from training and weapons crafting and as strong as the one man whose desires, drive and very essence far surpass his own beauty Uzumaki Naruto. He would never say it out loud but Naruto would be the only man he would put above himself.

"I'll about it," he said as a sweat drop formed on his head, "who's next, ah, Tenoko – san, you should go next."

"Thank you, Naruto – sama," he politely bowed, "My name is Sasirama Tenoko of the Sasirama clan of waterfall. I appreciate it greatly that I am selected to be part of this strong group but i am afraid that I am not that strong."

Polite and humble, those were his best attributes besides his unparalleled abilities with his family jutsus and clan weapon techniques.

"None sense, Tenoko – san," naruto waved away his humility, "I wouldn't have chose you if I didn't see that you are strong enough to be ANBU in any country. Please tell us about yourself."

"We use a razor with a detachable Kama on each end. The clan head says that I am the strongest they had seen in many generations. I am also fairly efficient with the **Fuuton: Akuma senpuu no jutsu**. There is not much else I am afraid. I like poetry, I do not really like dogs and i only hope that i can be a good clan leader when the time comes.

Besides being polite and humble there was nothing else physically outstanding about him. He was completely bland, no distinctive features, his hair was a typical brown and spike, and his eyes shone no special light. Even his clothing was typical and bland, a t-shirt a pair over chain mail blue trousers and sandals. All that had nothing on his prowess as a ninja, using his clan jutsu and his razor chain and kama he is an excellent close, medium and sometimes long range shinobi. He simply has a bad habit of selling himself short to others due to his sense of humility, which didn't mean he didn't know how strong he was.

Fuuma Danjo was next, he was in his late twenties and became the strongest the clan after Arashi died in hopes of saving the clan. He trained hard each day till the point where he he was able to master all the clan's techniques even the self destructing mandala and with his use of Senbon needle he earned the nickname, Fuuma tailor.

Following him was Kagemusha Gin, the resident spymaster. After the assassination of the rightful Hoshikage and the reinstating of the star training he disappeared from the village without a single trace. The truth was he stayed in the village all those years under disguise trying to do as much as he could to upset control of the stand-in Hoshikage and gather evidence against him. In all this he gathered a great deal of evidence and remained unknown until Naruto and Hinata came along. He was partially the reason that Shigure was never turned into a weapon.

It went on like this until the last gave a description of herself.

"Now that that is completed return home and bring all that you think you may need because after i return none of us shall leave this place until you are at least at the level of ANBU captain. I will accept no less than that. Riku–san we leave at four so prepare for a two day mission."

With that they left to go on their own separate way to return in the morning before sunrise.

* * *

**(The next day)**

The next day Naruto, Riku and Tsubaki all arrived at the main gate to the village at precisely the same time. Tsubaki was geared up prepared to deal with anything. Along with the customary hip pouch and kunai holster she also carried with her a Ninja-to strapped to her back.

"I suppose you are here to protect me, Tsubaki–san." Naruto asked her.

"Of course, Uzumaki – Sama, it is the duty of the Raizoku clan to safeguard Uzumaki–sama and any of his household. After the last incident, even though Uzumaki is more than capable of defending himself we must not take any chances with the life of the Shodai Kanshisha."

"If you insist, but you must be very careful, Konoha is very well protected."

"I shall follow your command Uzumaki–sama."

"Good," Naruto nodded and became serious as they headed out at a break neck speed that was to be expected of ninja of their caliber, "Riku–san."

"Yes Uzumaki sama,"

"When we are within ten miles of Konoha we will separate. You will head towards wave country at this location."

Naruto handed him a scroll with some directions.

"Your mission is to retrieve the Kubikiri Houcho of Momochi Zabuza as well as the bodies of Momochi Zabuza and his apprentice Haku. You will meet up with us in two days at the border of fire and whirlpool. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Uzumaki sama."

"Good, you will need these to transport the items. They are sealing scrolls that I prepared beforehand."

It wasn't long before they arrived at the separation area, after all, Konoha and Whirlpool did share a border so the distance was relatively small between the two villages, it was about mid day.

"Her is what we will do," Naruto pulled out a scroll from one of his pockets and unsealed the contents, "Gin-san was willing to let me borrow his supplies. I am not as good applying it as he is but I can still play dress up."

"What are we going to do with those Uzumaki-sama?"

The items he unsealed were a simple change of clothes and some make-up and hair dye.

"Well, I am a very distinctive looking person. There is not a person in the world that resembles me," he said with a boastful grin, "but that is my problem."

"Is it because you are supposed to be dead?"

"Yes"

"If I may be so bold, wouldn't a simple henge suffice, Uzumaki-sama?"

"It would, but we are sneaking into a ninja village. The best way to do that, is to not act like ninja."

"I do not understand"

"A ninja would never expect another ninja to sneek into his village by the front gate and in broad daylight," he tossed her the clothes, it was simple and plane, "that is why we would do exactly what a ninja would not do. Now, when we are finished getting ready, we will walk up to the gate at a civilian pace. I am your younger brother Shinki Tenpa and you are my older sister Shinki Koshi."

"Understood."

Her reply was short and to the point as she changed into a simple dress with a straw hat while Naruto applied blue die to his hair to match with Tsubaki's short blue hair and some powder to cover up his whisker marks."

"You almost look like a civilian, Tsubaki–san, I mean Koshi Nee–chan," his eyes travel to her feet then he stopped, "except that, civilians don't ware tabis."

She blushed in embarrassment.

"My apologies Uzumaki - sama, I am ill prepared for this mission, maybe I should follow you from the shadows."

"No need," Naruto unstrapped his sandal and gave it to her while slipping on a pair of wooden geta, "this all works out. Let's go."

With that he sealed her clothes into the scroll along with her weapons and the weapons he usually carried in a separate scroll and giving it to Tsubaki to stow away.

* * *

"Halt," said the guard that was on duty "state your names and purpose for coming to Konoha and please remove your hat."

"My younger brother has always wanted to see a real hidden village. So with our parent's permission I brought him to Konoha for a short vacation."

"I see," he signaled to his partner to search the younger boy at her side, "Sorry for the inconvenience but can you and your brother empty your pockets and bag of all its contents for inspection."

"That is no problem, Ninja-san."

They emptied the full contents of their pockets while the chuunin guard pay special attention. There was nothing out of the ordinary, just money, accessories and a couple of scrolls.

"Whats in the scroll?"

"Just directions on one and on the other a list of things and places we got to see," the younger brother told them as he opened the two scrolls to show exactly what he said they were, just a civilian map of fire country leading to konoha and a to-do list, "see. Hey, shinobi-san, do you think we can see the Hokage, I here she's got a huge..."

"Now now tenpa-kun don't be rude," she blushed while holding her brother in a head lock, "would that be all shinobi–san, I here the hot springs hear are the best."

"oh by all means, do enjoy your stay."

They left waving to the chuunin guard Kotetsu.

"its good to see brother and sister like that," he said to his partner, "at least they saved us from boredom."

* * *

Naruto and Tsubaki in the guise of Tenpa and Koshi walked along the streets of the village towards the part of Konoha where the more affluent citizens of Konoha lives. They reached a fair sized house with a well kept garden and a low fence and gate, obviously whoever lived hear had no fear of being attacked , after all the Hyuuga did live at the end of the road. Entry to the house was not very well guarded, but of course the most experienced ninja would put more protections around the windows and chimney than at the door. A simple lock pick and they were in.

The two ninjas once inside dawned face masks even though it was not really necessary due to false identities but it was still necessary to look as intimidating as possible. They moved like wraiths inside the interior to search out their prey, unfortunately the house was empty, and like the old ninja she was the house was fairly well guarded with traps, but under Naruto's lead and due to his intensive training such measures were a waste. They waited all day for the owner of the single room dwelling to return and when the sun started setting they heard footsteps walking along the path towards the door so they took up hiding positions and awaited her entrance.

She walked up the door put in her key, turned and pushed it in, making sure that the trap she had was not activated. She was an old woman in her late sixties and well kept with a very visible air of self superiority. The arrogance was just rolling off of her in waves, obviously quite complacent in her power and position.

"I commend you for getting in my house without getting killed but I assure you, despite my age you stand no chance against me," she looked at a normal spot of wall, "now will you come out from hiding or do I have to force you."

The portion of the wall Koharu was glaring at suddenly rolled forward revealing a feminine figure in a simple dress and face mask and hair cover with only her eyes showing.

"I had expected some sort of cloaking jutsu but to so expertly hide your presence with such a simple trick," she took in much of the assailant as possible to determine the threat level, "you are most definitely jounin level. Unfortunately to come at me in my own home, is suicide."

Koharu was about to attack the woman but before she could another presence made it self known in the worst possible place for a ninja, especially one of her experience, her back.

Whack!

In an instant she fell to the ground in a boneless heap after being struck at the back of her neck, rendering her unconscious for the moment.

"Take her downstairs and tie her up securely," Naruto said also wearing his face mask and head cover only showing piercing blue eyes, "I shall be their shortly, she may need some water."

* * *

Splash!

Kohara awoke with a fit of coughing having been splashed in the face with a pitcher of water to wake her up. The wariness quickly leaving her she looked up and saw two masked figures one, apparently female, standing behind another with one of the most haunting blue eyes she has ever seen with an empty pitcher in his hand. The eyes were haunting for one and only one reason, they looked like _his_. Now was not the time for that she had to somehow get away and inform Tsunade of the intruders, but how, her hands were tied in a way that she would not be able to perform any hand signs, both hands tied tightly to the arms of the wooden chair. The only thing left to her was to pull rank and hope to intimidate them or talk her way out.

"My my, Koharu – dono," the blue eyed intruder mocked astonishment, "you were so thirsty that you drank the entire thing. Do you want some more?"

"How dare you," she snarled, "do you have any idea what you have done? Who do you think you are? Have you any idea who I am or what I can do to you? I will have your head for this offense you pathetic excuse for a ninja."

Slap!

"silence," commanded the female after a delivering a resounding slap, she remained calm, "I suggest that you refrain from insulting my master further and to simply answer any questions. Should you comply willingly we shall be on our way and no further harm shall befall you."

"Thank you, she was starting to give me a head ache,"

He eye smiled to her but when he turned back to the bound Koharu all warmth was like it was sucked out of the room and Koharu, for the first time, really felt her age, maybe even older.

"Wh-who are you?" she stammered, quite the unfamiliar thing coming from her mouth.

"That is of no importance, but I would like for you to answer a few questions," eyes of blue ice and steal piercing into her, "What are the circumstances behind Uchiha Itachi's missing nin situation."

"_the fool, I will simply tell him what everyone knows"_

"That monster slaughtered everyone of his clan but his younger brother all for the sake of power."

"You answered that to quickly," his eyes narrowed, "I already know this version, now tell me what really happened."

"That is what really happened,"

"If that is what you say," he stood straight and turned his body away, "was it true that the Uchiha clan was planning a coup?"

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"I do not know what you are talking about."

"_How could he know something like that?"_

"Where ever you got something like that, it is a complete fabrication," she said trying to regain her control, "Uchiha Itachi is a monster that murdered his entire clan and mentally scarred his own brother."

"It is no use, Adviser–dono," he leaned in closer letting a bit of killing intent leak and focus at her, "you looked quite surprised when I said that. That only goes to confirm what I know. One last question."

"What?" She said trying to at least look her assailant in the eyes.

"Who gave the order?"

"Since you already know, it was Sandaime Hokage."

"Really? I heard that it was his advisers," he looked back at her the temperature again seeming to drop as the sweat poured from her brow and her bones began to clatter, "now, is that true? I mean no harm but i would like to know the truth, after all, this information poses no threat to your village, only to your position and influence and I assure you, necessary persons inside or outside of this village will not know. It is simply for confirmation to some rumors I have heard."

On the outside Koharu and Homura appear arrogant, strong and invincible, but the truth was that they only rode the coat tail of their dead team mate, the deceased sandaime hokage. In reality they are weak by comparison and bore not even a fraction of the burdens that their team mate bore. Sandaime didn't need orochimaru to give him a hard time with 'advisers' and team mates like these.

"Yes, it was us," her resolve was not broken but she valued her life more and besides, the village was not going to suffer, "we gave him the order in sandaime's name and sandaime allowed for Sasuke to be spared."

"I see," the suffocating and cold atmosphere was gone as he and his subordinate turned to exit the basement, "thank you for your compliance, we shall take our leave of you."

"Wait," she shouted at his back, "you can't leave me hear like this."

"Someone will come along," his pace slowed as he turned and glared into her eyes again with his own, "but remember and tell this to the other one, be careful what you say of the dead. Despite their deeds in life, they may not be so kind and forgiving should their name be misused, sullied or cursed."

With that they were gone, disappearing up the stairs.

"Where to now, Uz..." He placed a hand over her mouth quickly silencing her.

"Be careful, even though she is old she is a ninja, and that old bat is listening quite intently to what we have to say," he removed the hand from her mouth.

"My apologies,"

"Its okay," he flashed through some hand seals, "**Ninpou: Kagesochi no jutsu.**"

They disappeared into the floor as if they were merging into it only to reappear in a dark unlit and dusty place that looked like someone's apartment. The place looked to be unused for many years.

"It has been a while since I saw this place," Naruto said, a look of nostalgia on his face, "Tsubaki, you take the bed and I will sleep out here."

"I cannot do that Uzumaki–sama" she said, "as you guardian I must make sure you are protected at all times, especially when you sleep."

"But as your leader I am ordering you to take the bed and get at least six hours," he said pulling of his mask and prompting her to do the same, "my clones can last for that much with little difficulty."

"I am bound to obey," she bowed at the waist and went into the room to sleep.

Naruto sighed, he couldn't stand someone who looked up to him and acknowledged him in such a way feel disappointed because of him.

"If it is any consolation, I could sleep in the room as well," he grinned, "you know, so you could keep an eye on me."

A small crack of a smile reached across her stoic features, she took her missions far to serious and to top it all off she saw this lifelong mission to protect the Uzumaki household as the greatest honor she had ever had, for her and her clan.

The Raizoku clan before encountering Naruto were mercenaries who did anything for money just to get by. They were originally from Hoshigakure but after the death of the hoshikage and the rule of the replacement Hoshikage, they were forced out due to the fact that they were unwilling to have any of their children undergo such training in which all died whether they succeed or not. Then came Naruto and Hinata with their convictions of justice and a most unusual nindo and great strength and power, over threw the Hoshikage and invited anyone of the villagers to join him. The Head of the Raizoku, an old man very much in his twilight years but still strong enough to do most things on his own, saw the kind of power that those two had and also saw that he had no intention of conquering the people or taking anything for himself. From that day he decided that he and his clan would protect him with their very lives, whether he wanted it or not, his was a legacy that must not be snuffed out. His heart saved them from a life of darkness as he was the light at the end of the tunnel that the Raizoku clan walked.

Naruto made four shadow clones to guard the place while they sleep as he drifted off to a short rest before he would awake in six hours to carry out the last objective, it was ten in the night, he would awaken once again at four.

* * *

A little after four in the morning two ninjas stealthily made their way across the village, they hugged corners and hid in shadows to avoid the ninja patrols.

They stopped on top of branch as the blue eyed ninja looked into a bedroom window where a bob of pink hair peek out from under the covers, he flicked out a kunai with a note wrapped around the handle and with amazing force, speed and precision he launched it through the window with such force that it didn't shatter the window but left only a hole in the glass before embedding itself into the head board of the bead with a loud, thunk , awakening the sleeper.

She sprang up from her bed with a Kunai in her hand, after hearing the close proximity of the impact, she looked around her room to assess any threat and then she looked at her head board to see the kunai imbedded in it. She yanked hard at it trying to remove the weapon that was buried almost to its hilt then turned her head to the window to see where it came and saw to dark object standing on the branch outside her window and then, they simply blurred out of sight. The last thing she saw of them was a pair of cold blue eyes boring into her soul.

* * *

In an alley far away two black clad ninja stopped to have a brief conversation.

"Our mission is a success, the council woman will receive help in a few hours and i have confirmed Itachi's story," he did a few hand seals that are now quite familiar to him now, "**ninpou: Kagesochi no jutsu**. Riku should also be finished we will wait for him at the border, he should be there by twelve, so we have some waiting to do."

With that, they were gone and remerged just as he said at the border and waited till twelve for the last member. After a long wait Riku was finally spotted heading their way.

"Do you have the sword and their bodies?"

"Yes Naruto–sama,"

"Good, let us return home and give them a fitting funeral" Naruto said as he prepared for another kagesochi no jutsu.

"If I may Naruto - sama, surely you have heard of Zabuza I could understand his apprentice but why do you show him such honor."

"When we first met him he actually gave us the option to give him our charge and be on our way, of course we couldn't so he fought to fulfil the mission only," a sad smile, "at his end you could see the care he had for his apprentice who was like a son to him. Without the use of both his arms he killed the root cause of Haku's death and held no grudge for Kakashi killing him after Haku gave his life to save Zabuza's."

Naruto learned how to cover up his emotion and not show it, but amongst comrades and out of the sight of enemies there was no need to hold back. Yet he still didn't cry.

"It was amazing to see him do that," a smile crossed his lips as he remembered Zabuza's last moments, "he may have gotten his name from his beginning but he died fighting like an animal against all odds simply to avenge his one and only precious person. So that is why I shall honor him and Haku, the one who taught me true strength is in defending your precious people properly and I will entrust you with the proper care of his sword. Now lets us go home, we have confirmation of the tenth dragon, Uchiha Itachi. **Ninpou: Kagesochi no jutsu.**"

With that, the three simply sank into a void in the earth beneath their feet reappearing in the ninja section of the village, right where they had their introductory meeting two days earlier.

"Naruto – kun," Hinata dove into his arms as he held her, his arms like a protective blanket around her as they kissed tenderly, "I missed you, how was your mission?"

"It went without a problem Hinata–chan," he said not relinquishing their hold, "Uchiha Itachi was telling the truth and the bodies of Haku and Zabuza shall be properly lain to rest. The Kubikiri Houcho shall be placed in Riku-san to be properly taken care of."

"Good," she said releasing their hold, "we have much training to do. While you were gone I had each of them master any part of their clan jutsus in private and when they do they shall meet back hear."

"You are planning to put them through _that_?" Tsubaki and Riku being absent for the past few days naturally had no clue of what the two spoke of, and it showed, "let me explain it is a simple obstacle course designed to raise stealth, agility, reflex and awareness. Coupled with the use of weights it does wonders for ones speed. Starting at the lowest level it only works on stealth agility and speed. Riku as a former member of the seven swordsmen of the mist I know you are highly proficient but I would still like to see how well you can handle it at the highest level."

"Yes, Naruto sama," he bowed at the waste.

Poor guy, he has no idea of knowing that this simple obstacle course could probably kill them, especuially at the highest level.

"Tsubaki, are there any clan techniques that you must still learn, if there are i suggest you return to your clan and immerse yourself in training."

"There is no need Uzumaki – sama," she paused as naruto urged for her to elaborate, "I have already earned the black scythe."

"I see" Naruto said fully understanding, "in that case you shall start the obstacle course, after a brief warm up of course. Hinata–chan and I shall also be training alongside everyone. Due to your clan's specialty and the fact that you earned the black scythe I think this trasining will be just the fine tunining you need.

Raizoku Tsubaki of the raizoku clan was as her named explained; she blossomed without anyone knowing and should she die she shall do so in a tragic way leaving only a sad feeling. That is the story of her name and the camellia flower. Tsubaki truly was the flower of her clan, a clan that was predisposed to low chakra capacity leaving them with chakra capacity of a genin even at the peak of their career. Tsubaki trained along with the other children of her clan from an early age, due to the low chakra capacity they train exclusively in raising their speed, taijutsu, Fuinjutsu, the use of three weapons along with Kunai and shuriken and assassination technique. Tsubaki excelled in the use of the Fuuma shuriken, sword and Bow and arrow. Her growth was so remarkable that she became the tops ninja of her clan earning the black scythe. But what truly set her apart was not only her unparallel skill with her weapons or her speed, or her effectiveness as an assassin or guardian but because she was the best at using the only three ninjutsu that their clan could safely manage, Henge, Bunshin and Kawarimi. It may sound a bit pathetic but her tactical mind made and ability to combine them with her other skills allowed her to not only earn the black scythe but to even have Naruto acknowledge her strength at being Jounin. But no amount of praise in the world could make her any less stoic. Like a female version of Shino.

"Uzumaki-sama, Hinata-sama, will you only do the obstacles course, or do you plan to train in other ways."

"The obstacle course is but a warm up for me. After my true training begins," a determined glint in his eyes, "we have only one month, so we must become much much stronger than we are right now."

"But Naruto-sama," Riku added in, "you are already stronger than I am."

"For the sake of protecting those precious to me, I will plunge my body into the furnace training so that i may be much much stronger than i already am. By the way, Riku-san, There are a few things Hinata-chan and I want to acomplish in this month, one of them is a sword art. Will you help us?"

"I am here to serve."

* * *

In a location, far removed from any society and partially removed the dimension we know, a girl is taking a small break from trainng. She turns to her master with a question that have been bothering her for quite some time.

"Master?"

"What is it?"

"How strong is a Jinchuuriki?"

"Thinking about Naruto and Hinata, I see."

"Yes, I am a bit worried about my little brother."

"That is most foolish, Akira," he chuckled, "Those two are far more stronger than you could possibly imagine, especially Naruto, that will of his is incredible. To answer your question, very. But there is a way to hone that powerr in a way that none before has yet been able to, Naruto has the seeds of this power in his heart and i am sure he can draw it out. When he was here, he was able to hone a third of the powe."

"You mean he is able to use three tales of the Kyuubis power?"

"Hahahahaha," he laughed till he started coughing, "He can use much more than just three, but you are not listening my student. I said he has 'honed' a third of the power. You are talking too much, get back in the circle and put on the blind fold, breaks over."

"Hai, Kyosh-shisho."

_"Naruto, Hinata, I am proud of you so far, but Naruto please dont become a victim of the power you wield and the potential you still have left untapped. The true power of the Jinchuuriki."_

**To Be Continued.**

**A\N: This chapter didnt have much action in it, but i didnt expect it to actually to get this long. Next chapter will be the conclusion of the freedom arc (good name?). And the lst part was a little hint of what I plan for later on.**

**Arashi: **Storm

**JUTSU LIBRARY**

**Akuma Senpu no jutsu (demon whirlwind technique): **Creates a whirlwind that comes from the usermouth like a funnel that rips the target apart. It appears as if the user is sucking them in through his mouth.

**CHARACTER CORNER**

This chapter I am not going to put one of my OC's, instead, in the next chapter i will give the character profile of the OC that you like the best.

So until next itme Read enjoy and review.


	9. Tunnel Battles

**A/N:Hi everyon, here is chapter 9 an i think its alot better than chapter 8. Just one thig to take into consideration, I cant remember the episodes on the water fall village so if it looks nothing like my descriptions then it couldn't have been helped. I think thats all i have to say for now, so please read enjoy and review.**

**TUNNEL BATTLES**

For the next month Arashigakure no sato was plunged into training, every ninja from simple academy students to even the Kanshisha himself. They trained with fury and passion as if their very lives depended on their strength, but none more so than Naruto. He was multitasking with a thousand clones as he himself did the physical and meditative training himself. The physical and meditative training were of the most brutal such as juggling leaves about his body in a five foot radius with his wind bending ability and slicing it precisely up the centre while balancing on one finger upside down on a sharp metal spike. Of course, before he could even start that he would have to get accustomed with the extra two hundred pounds he added to each limb and his body while being beaten by clones from each side with wooden staves on his bare skin. Why was his training so brutal and self torturous? It was simple, he is a jinchuuriki.

**Flashback**

"_Master," Naruto pleaded, "I know I am not supposed to complain, and I'm not, but is this kind of training really normal."_

"_Not in the slightest." The old man replied._

"_What!? Why?" he asked almost buckling under the immense weights he was carrying while running up the hill. The restrictive suit was not making it any easier._

"_It is because you are a jinchuuriki, Naruto?"_

"_What does that have to do with anything?"_

"_They say that a jinchuuriki is human but that is not exactly true," Naruto looked as if someone just kicked his puppy, "but you are neither the demon within nor are you a Hanyou."_

_Naruto was now fully confused and lost._

"_Let me explain," they stopped for a while, "The demon is part of you in the same way that your heart or any organs are a part of you. Though it does not need to function for you to live, you cannot live without it. You are the warden that keeps it imprisoned and your body is the prison itself. Your mind needs to be as strong as or stronger than the beast or it can run the prison from the cell and your body needs to be able to withstand its intense power. I am sure that the first time you fully unlocked a tail your body started to break down on you and you felt great pain."_

_Naruto nodded._

"_With this kind of training you may never even need to use its power, but if you ever need to and you are able to fully use it power without pain or respite then none shall be able to stand before you. As of now, i only do this for your own safety and well being. Do you understand, Naruto?"_

"_I think so."_

"_You will one day. Now double time you wasted too much time."_

_**Flashback end**_

In short, it was a sacrifice that needed to be paid and no matter what, it would be paid in full, either before or after.

While Naruto cultivated his body and mind his clones studied the scrolls that were given to him by Master Kyosh. One scroll had a number of ancient seals, another, the known secrets of the elemental blades, of which he and Hinata carried wind and water respectively. In the hands of a normal matching elemental user the blades were dangerous but in the hands of a bender, that was a whole different story. The blades themselves were like a manifestation of the elements themselves, but simply using the power of his sword would be irresponsible so both he and Hinata turned to the resident sword master, Hagen Riku, for guidance. They already knew the basics, but in developing your own brand along with learning the individual styles for each blade they needed the guidance of a professional. In the end they came out with two different sword styles each, one being the style meant for the element of the blade they wielded and the other more of a representation of their own personality and traits. The last scroll was a contract, a contract of the rarest kind; in fact, it was so rare that there was no other contract like it. It was a water summoning contract. Legend has it that this contract was created by the suijin itself.

The last part of his training was spent with Jiraiyah learning the finer points of seals and completing the rasengan; with his level of control and his amount of chakra, it was easy. Of course he had to put off physical training to do it because this was not something he could learn with clones alone, though it did make it faster.

Through all this, the weights nor his restrictive suite did not come off.

Hinata's training may not have been as tough in relativity but it was just as hard. She did not have a demon sealed within her so the intense physical, emotional and mental control was not needed so instead she only increased her weights by seventy five pounds per limb and body. She studied the scroll on the elemental blades along with Naruto's clones and worked on the personal sword style they developed together. She also took the opportunity to further her knowledge of medical jutsu as well as poisons. Medics will be needed, as the only medics available to the eleven of them was her Mira and to some extent, Naruto.

The most difficult part of her training was practicing her water bending, meditating on the water's surface and forming different shapes and figures with it. This practice eventually became the birth of something extraordinary.

They all trained harder than any of them had ever trained in their entire lives, forcing themselves past barriers they never even knew they had. But now, time was up and the battles would soon begin.

* * *

The Iwa ninja numbered fifty, ten Jonin and forty Chuunin. They were divided in ten groups each with four Chuunin and a Jonin leader. They were closing in on the area where the Hidden waterfall village was said to be. Unfortunately all they knew was that it was somewhere near a waterfall – no one outside the village new exactly where it was or how to get there.

"What are your orders, Taichou?"

"Set up a perimeter," the leader of the Iwa Ninjas ordered, "our mission is to not let the Waterfall ninjas aid the whirlpool Samurai."

"Hai" all the Ninjas answered before scattering to set up a perimeter around the waterfall should any ninjas come out.

The earth army had started moving, but unlike ninja they moved at a slow pace and to make matters slower they also moved in a singular, large mass as they marched steadily towards the border of Tsuchi and Uzumaki. This would take time, but they were confident and a little arrogant, but not stupid enough to believe they can handle an enemy samurai and an enemy ninja lurking and lending aid from the shadows.

For this singular threat the Tsuchi Daimyo commissioned aid from the Tsuchikage to prevent the waterfall ninjas from entering battle by any means necessary, but they were not allowed to openly aid in the actual battle unless ninja were present. Why didn't he just let the ninja aid in the battle and defeat the enemy quicker? Maybe it was his pride or his arrogance or maybe it was the pride and honor of samurai he tried to protect, after all a ninja's pride and honour was not the same as that of a samurai's, but whatever the reason it would make no difference. Pride would be shoved down their throats, their arrogance will stab them in the back and many more will be lost in the storm.

* * *

Naruto and four of his dragons approached the waterfall that once was the secret entrance of the hidden waterfall village. He chose this team well; with him was Kumori Mataza, wielder of metal element, Hikari shigure, Raizoku Tsubaki and Sasirama Tenoko. On their foreheads, arms or around their legs were the symbol for their village, five long flames flame like pattern engraved in a spiral.

As they approached the waterfall Naruto stopped all of a sudden.

"Enemy nin has formed a perimeter," Naruto stated in a hushed tone, "let us commence with the plan."

"Hai" they all said before breaking up and going their separate ways.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere near the borders of Tsuchi and Uzumaki, in a field littered with numerous tents all arranged in rows and surrounding a much larger one in the centre, the generals of the meagre army that had gathered to defend their country sat around several field maps and discussed, no, argued over battle strategy and the best way to engage the enemy. They were old men, no doubt veterans of many battles and wars long gone, but now they faced the single greatest challenge they have ever faced.

They were a small country and with the addition of another that had not had an army or even an economy they were hard pressed. Their numbers were small but their spirits were high. The Daimyo had given word of extraordinary ninja reinforcement, he didn't say from where because the village was still unknown, just that they were powerful and to treat them with respect and that they bore the symbol of five flame like patterns in a swirl. However, that did nothing to prepare them when their reinforcement had arrived.

The six ninja from the hidden storm walked calmly towards the encampment, the samurai looked upon them, some with disgust, some with indifference some with admiration and others not at all.

"Who are you and state your business?" asked a samurai in full battle dress holding a spear.

"We are representatives of the hidden storm here to reinforce you," Riku replied, "if you would be so kind, as to show us to your leaders?"

The look on his face was like an open book, but he would not say what was on his mind, no need to get to know those who would die anyway. He signalled another man dressed similar to him and he told the ninjas to follow him.

"He will escort you" and the first samurai turned back to his watch.

"Thank you very much," Riku said before the group turned to follow their escort.

As they walked through the camp the group felt the eyes of the samurai, some more than others, women were not thought of as very strong to samurai, so they all thought that they were being insulted in some way or the other. As they walked Hinata whispered something to Mari who blurred out of sight in a dash of speed.

"Where is that woman going?" ask their escort to Riku.

"You will find out soon enough."

"Okay," his tone was not the least bit reassured as he stopped outside the large tent, "we are here."

The now five ninja and one escort entered into the tent as the escort kneeled on the floor as he announced them.

"Our reinforcement has arrived, Matso-sama."

The elderly general and his colleagues turned around to greet their aid.

"Ah, please come in, I ho..."

If it was any other situation he might have laughed at what he saw.

"Is this some sort of joke," he slapped a hand on the table, "you are the reinforcement that was promised?"

"Is there a problem, Matso-dono?"

He tried to regain his control.

"I am sorry, please forgive my outburst," he gave a bow, "this situation has all of us a little stressed. How many have you brought?"

"Six for now."

"What!?" this time he stood up and glared daggers at them, "This must be some sort of joke. How can only six of you be of any use to us? This is a grave insult, how dare your leader send such people to our aid and so few."

"What do you mean Matso- dono?" Hinata asked trying to clear the situation.

He grunted at her and turned back towards Riku.

"You must control your subordinates better, they have no respect," he glanced over to Hinata who looked as if unaware of the situation and back at Riku, "But I shall answer that question. It is quite simple, to begin with, I and most of my men have little trust in ninja, and secondly, you say you have brought only six ninja consisting of monk look-alike (Kagemusha Gin), a vagabond (Fuma Danjo), a cripple..."

Konta snarled at this and began clenching and unclenching his bandaged fists.

"...a child and a supposed sixth member who isn't even here. Do you take me for a fool, can that child even fight, and she doesn't even carry any weapon like the rest of you."

Riku chuckled, as Hinata stepped forward, a hand emerging from under her cape to brush the one of two locks of hair from her face as the rest was done in a single ponytail leading to her mid back tied in a black ribbon. She wore a long Navy blue skirt with a deep slit along the side, a belt slung on her hips like a cowboy's gun belt with compartments for scroll and other items, laced up sandal and blue brocade corset over a Montsuki Kimono of the same colour and mesh undershirt. She stopped in front of the offensive general and locked eyes with him, measuring him, it was almost humorous when looking at the height difference but the sweat running down his face said a different story.

"You insult me further by laughing and yet you do not subdue you subordinate?"

"I apologise for laughing but you certainly are a lucky man."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am not the leader hear, I am only the second in command by Kanshisha's orders."

The general paled, he realised he had insulted only five of them with Riku being the exception because he thought he was the leader. If he had thought Riku was not the leader he might have said something about hi being blind. Now he only hoped it was not the spider person, it would be hard to explain his way out of calling him a cripple. Then the biggest bomb hit him when Riku waved his hand towards Hinata.

"Let me introduce to you, our team leader, captain of the assassination department and fiancé of the Shodai Kanshisha, Lady Hyuga Hinata-sama," riku continued, "and you are lucky because had you insulted us like that in front of him I cannot guarantee your safety."

"I-is the Kanshisha's name Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Why yes, the engagement is not official yet but," Hinata answered returning to her gentle smile, "Have you heard of him?"

He had done it now. The Daimyo was a great fan of Naruto, so when he called his generals to lead the army he made sure to warn them to treat him with the utmost respect and honour. A man who the daimyo had such respect and favour for, there had to be something truly special about him. How powerful is this man? No time to think of that now, he had made a grave error in judgement and there was only one thing to do. So down on his knees he went.

"Please, I beg your forgiveness," even at the sake of his pride he would redeem his honour, "For my blindness and stupidity I submit myself to your whim."

"We have a battle to fight, Matso-dono, this can be resolved later, but for now..."

As she stopped a ruckus was heard from outside.

"Go see what is going on outside there," the general's comrade ordered the escort.

As he was about to walk out something came flying through the entrance and landed at the feet of Hinata and the general as Mari walked in with a seductive sway in her hips.

"My apologies Tsukihana-sama, he was a bit better than I thought."

"It's alright, your timing was perfect," she smiled then looked down at the half dazed victim at her feet and all of a sudden the man's eyes widened with the amount of killing intent that was being focused on him from the lavender eyed girl, "Matso-dono, you had a spy in your camp, do you want to deal with him or should I."

From that day forward Matso would never ever get on her wrong side. The share Killing intent and the coldness in her eyes and tone was frightening even him, a veteran of many wars, battles and hardships.

"W-we will deal with him"

"Good, since he is here the attack force against the waterfall should should not be too far behind. May I borrow a pen?"

She whipped out a scroll tore it in half and wrote two separate notes on them and handed one to the general and walked out the tent with the dragons and the general and his entourage following.

"Do not open that message till you are either with people you trust or are alone." Now outside she did some hand seals, "**Kuchiyose no jutsu**."

A bird the size of a tennis ball appeared and flew on her outstretched finger.

"You summoned me..." he looked around, "...Tsukihana-sama?"

"Hai, I need you to take this to Aoitenpi as quickly as possible, but wait until the fight is over to give him the message."

"Okay."

With that he was gone with amazing speed that should not be possible for a normal bird that size.

"Matso-dono, we are leaving now."

"Where are you going? I am sorry for insulting you like that, please forgive me."

"hmhm, There is a reason why we have a small number. We will fight independently of you so take heart that you have support from the shadows." she stopped and looked over her shoulders, " In the open call me an my fiancé by Tsukihana and Aoitenpi and take these words of wisdom, ninja are never what they appear to be. Had it been Aoitenpi he would have rendered you into a vegetative state with just a glance."

"I-i undersrtand."

When they left he flopped on his ass and released a breath he was unconsciously holding.

"If _he_ is as powerful as that girl, then I feels sorry for the enemy" he smiled and returned to take care of business.

He has no idea.

* * *

While walking away from the camp Hinata glanced to her side.

"Konta, Gin," she said in an authorotative tone that would make even her father straighten up, "you know what to do."

"Hai" and with that they were gone.

* * *

Fifty Tsuchi Shinobi lay in wait around the waterfall village. The ten teams were spread evenly so that they could cover as much ground as possible to intercept any shinobi attempting to leave. Unfortunately this was all they could do as they didn't know how to get into our out of the village or even know where the entrance was.

"This is so boring," said a ninja to his team mate, "sitting around for a bunch of weak cowards to show themselves."

"Yea" replied his comrade, "this is no fun at all."

"Quiet you two," the captain said, "I think I see someone coming this way."

How could he not see something coming his way? Coming his way was a henged Naruto dressed like his twelve year old self with the exception of a waterfall symbol instead of a konoha one.

Naruto walked confidently towards the team of five and stopped in front of them. He looked up at a tree and a cocky grin played its way across his lips.

"Hey, you bastard," he shouted while pointing to a spot in the tree, "What the hell are you doing here. Come out and face me if you dare."

"Who the hell does this brat think he is?" sneered the caught ninja. He made a few hand signs to his leader for instructions. The leader signalled back telling him another member will take him by surprise.

"Hey, you bastard," Shouted an irate Naruto, "Stop hiding, I know you are there. Alright if you won't come out, then I'll..."

Before he could finish, he jumped to the side narrowly avoiding a kunai thrown from his side.

"What the hell," he said taking his eyes of off the first man, "there's another one? It doesn't matter; I'll take on the both of you weaklings. Your mothers would be ashamed of the cowards that you are."

That last remark was the last straw. Of the five major shinobi villages, Iwa had a reputation of having the biggest ego closely followed by Kiri. They would not let some midget excuse for a ninja stand there and call them weak.

In an instant four ninja wearing Iwa Hitai ite surrounded the obnoxious blond brandishing kunai and swords.

"You got some mouth on you brat" one said through gritted teeth.

"We're gonna have to do something about that," said another

"Wait," Shouted Naruto, sweat pouring down his brow, "I-if you take another step y-you'll regret it."

They all laughed as they stalked towards him.

"I-i mean it," he said, "not another step."

"What's the matter kid," the first man said with a wicked smile, "all out of... what the...?"

As he walked a rope sprung from the ground ensnaring his foot and hauling him high in the air. At that Naruto used the distraction to sucker punch the other in the face while the third, in his attempt to jump back to avoid the boy clipped a trip wire and cause him and the fourth team member to be completely pelted with a barrage of balloons filled with pink paint.

Naruto looked at them and laughed before turning his attention to the still hidden leader.

"Your men are pathetic," he shouted as the man stepped out of hiding, "no wonder they suck, you look like a complete loser. You guys are nothing but a bunch of loser assholes calling themselves ninja."

The killing intent released by the five was strong as they ground their teeth and clench fists.

"Kill the brat." Ordered the leader.

"Oh shit."

With that the five chased after him throwing kunai and shuriken at the blond trouble maker hoping to catch him of guard. Not once in their rage induced minds did they think of how did an obvious idiot like that got the drop on them, no, there would be time for that after they killed the brat.

After a few minutes of chasing, they were becoming increasingly annoyed that not one of their weapons hit the boy, only missing by very narrow margins. Naruto ran until he came back to the waterfall and slipped through the hidden entrance to the village.

"Halt," commanded the leader as they came to a stop right outside, "the stupid brat lead us right to his front door."

He gave a wave and in moments the area was swarming with the fifty ninja that came to suppress the waterfall shinobi, but now the leader was angry, he had been humiliated and insulted by a stupid, orange jumpsuit wearing teenager. This offence would not go unpunished.

"Kill everyone you encounter." He ordered as his men filed into the opening behind the waterfall.

In the shadows of the cave Naruto smiled to himself. He was not wearing the jumpsuit, instead he wore navy blue pants taped to his ankle and a navy blue long sleeved shirt with a slit beneath the neck done up with lace instead of buttons showing a mesh shirt underneath, fingerless gloves, tabbies and a black bell sleeve hooded coat that reached to his ankle.

"_Stage one, clear,"_ he thought as he went through a few hand seals for a simple genjutsu, _"let stage two commence."_

* * *

The ninjas dashed through the dimly lit halls attempting to find anybody. After a few divergences there were now five groups of Iwa shinobi, each containing ten members, two Jonin and eight chuunin. They split up so that they could cover more ground, unfortunately this could be a very costly mistake.

* * *

Group one walked along the lit corridors, they were in no rush, the waterfall ninja were weaklings after all, that brat before only got the drop on them because he was so insignificant, they will not make that mistake again. They eventually reached the village and stopped, in their way was a man in a black hooded coat, the shadow of the hood hiding his eyes. Without warning two of the Iwa shinobi rushed him in an attempt to kill him on the spot, but he simply blurred out of sight and tossed a senbon in the back of their necks knocking them unconscious instantly. After crumpling to the ground he simply tossed senbon needly into various parts of their body and remove the one in their neck. After they came to they couldn't move or speak.

"What did you do to my men?" the leader now making his self present, "Who are you and where are you from?"

"You ask a lot of questions," Naruto said eying the man from under his hood, "answer my question first if you may, are you in charge of the fifty men that were brought."

"Yes," he answered while slowly reaching for his pouch, "Now answer my..."

"One more question," Naruto interrupted, "Since you are the main leader then it is right that I as you this question."

He paused for a moment to measure and size up the still ready eight men, and in a darker tone he continued.

"What are your intentions?"

"Ha," the leader laughed as he threw three kunai at him hoping to distract the ninja, "is it not obvious? Now die."

To his great dismay and shock the man caught the offending weapons in mid air with the fingers of his left hand as he made a seal with his left hand dispelling the genjutsu he had making the entire cave system appear to have light.

"It is a shame," he said in one area before continuing in another, "This could have been settled much easier, but you have openly threatened my home."

With that, all hell broke loose and stage three began.

* * *

"These damn tunnels go on forever," one man said as he and his comrades paced the tunnels in search of the enemy.

"Quit you belly aching," another said, "another word out of you and I'll kill you myself."

"Sorry, captain."

The men, obviously one of the two team captains in this squad of ten, was also getting a little tense and stir crazy with the monotony of the tunnels.

"I wonder," The other captain said, "could this be a..."

Before he could finish his question all of a sudden the lights went out, as if all the torches lighting the halls had been put out.

"...genjutsu" shouted the same man. He put his hands in the ram seal shouted 'kai', but to his dismay nothing happened.

"What's going on, captain?"

"Get down!" shouted the first captain.

The ninja dove to the ground as something sharp flew overhead narrowly avoiding decapitation. Unfortunately not all of the ten were so lucky as three headless bodies crumpled to the ground with their head rolling a short distance away from their bodies, one finding its way to another of the ninja as it lifeless eyes stared at him on the floor.

With a shock the ninja bolted up and was about to scream but could only manage a gurgle as something ripped through his chest from the back and with a swift swipe a single lung and his heart was obliterated, the last sound he made was a dull thud as his lifeless body fell to the ground. Four down, six to go.

"Shit!" the captain cursed, he whispered to his remaining men, "defensive formation, now."

The remaining ninja, four chuunin and two Jonin, got into a ring and brandished kunai so that they could defend from all directions.

"We know you are out there you bastard," shouted an inexperienced chuunin but there was no reply, "what the matter, scared."

Again nothing, it was as if the attacker had somehow vanished into the darkness that surrounded them.

"Huh, nothing but a hit and..."

He never got to finish as a kunai was plunged into the side of his neck slicing cleanly through his Carotid Artery. The man who was to the dead man's other side realising that his comrade was dead knew the imminent danger he was in.

"The enemy is in the formation," he shouted.

In an attempt to either preserve his own life or to be a hero he swung around with kunai in hand.

"You fool, stop" shouted one of the captains, but it was too late, he had already killed his own comrade, Unfortunately, in his shock he let his guard down and left himself wide open to a sword that stabbed him in the gut. Three more down, three to go.

"This is bad captain." The last chuunin said, if they could see they would see the large amount of sweat doing a great impression of a spring. He was scared and it showed, even in his voice.

"Calm yourself," came the stern voice of the first captain, "you are a ninja of Iwa, act like it."

"Whoever is out there," the other captain said, "you have great skill, but unfortunately you still have to deal with two Jonin level ninja and you are still only one. You are obviously Jonin level but fighting a single Jonin will be tough let alone two."

Hopefully the ninja would be goaded enough into giving away his position.

"Two Jonin and one Chuunin." The assailant actually spoke giving away 'her' position, for some reason the fact that the enemy was female actually gave them a bit of courage but in the same breath the stench of blood brought them to the fact that she had already killed seven of them already.

"_Fool,"_ the first captain thought as he launched a brace of kunai at the lone Kunoichi, _"now that I know exactly where she is, she will be dead."_

He ran in the direction of the voice in the wake his thrown weapon only to stop half way when he heard his weapons clang against something metal.

"_Shit!"_ he thought as he realised the folly of his ways. He had left the formation and was currently on his own making it easier for the opponent to take him out, but what he didn't know was that Tsubaki had did a kawarimi with the windmill shuriken she had thrown earlier and was now going after the other two, the other captain and the last chuunin.

He stood back to back with the chuunin thinking of how much of a fool his other comrade was

"_He's probably dead by now."_ he thought, and then all of a sudden he heard something whistling thought air at high speeds. It sounded sharp and deadly, using the reflexes honed as a Jonin he quickly parried the arrow out of the air, but to his final shock there was another drafting in its wake. It is not common for multiple weapons to come in such a precise line that should the one in front be remove the one directly behind it would slightly speed up, completely catching the target off guard. It was a hard enough technique to deflect when you could see it, but in the dark, it was almost unstoppable. No wonder she earned the black scythe

"C-captain?" the scared chuunin whispered in the darkness after hearing a dull 'thunk' and then something heavy dropping to the floor, "a-are you all right captain?"

Not a sound did he hear. He began stepping back as he drew second kunai thinking maybe if he had more weapons he would be safe. He backed up into a wall but instead of feeling cold hard stone he felts something soft against his back and relaxed until a hand slid over his mouth and a kunai drag across his throat. He fell to the ground, dead.

The last member of the group, the first captain was standing in the dark turning every which way at every sound and possible sound he could here. He thought he was going to die, but why was it taking so long then he heard footsteps in the distance, slowly at first then stop. He made a tsuchi bunshin and hid against the wall waiting for the woman to come.

"Hey, did you get that bitch?" the bunshin shouted.

From out of the darkness something ripped into the clone slicing it in two as the black scythe tore the man in two who suddenly crumbled into stone.

"_Tsuchi bunshin?"_ she thought before a kunai was stabbed into her back.

"Finally got you," said the last man while he took something out of his pouch, "now let's see that face."

As he lit the flare using his teeth he placed it close to his victim to get a look at her. To his surprise his kunai was buried not in the back of an enemy ninja, but in the back of one of his fallen comrade.

"_what?"_ he thought , but there was not much time as his survival instinct screamed at him to block to the left with his kunai. He felt and heard his kunai made contact with something.

"_Heavy"_ he thought as he placed the flare in his mouth to utilize both hands. To his surprise, in the light provided by the flare he saw that his kunai was currently blocking a scythe and to his great panic his kunai making contact not with the blade but with the shaft near the blade, he could see the black razor sharp blade of the scythe as it loomed about his body blocking any escape. Even in this situation he could not help but notice the symbol engraved on her forehead protector.

"W-who are you?" he said, he knew his time was short; any slight move on his or her part would only end his life.

"Raizoku Tsubaki, silent dragon of the ten dragons of storm."

As a last act of bravado and defiance he smiled a cocky grin and said

"heh, Never heard of yah."

In one quick pulling movement the scythe tore through his body from the opposite side permanently cutting him down to size.

Tsubaki looked at the man...or half of him at her feet and then due to the light of the flare saw the bodies of her other nine kills, then it dawned on her, she had just killed ten men and not a single scratch on her body. She picked up her windmill shuriken cleaned off her weapons and went to see if her comrades would need any assistance.

"_I doubt it,"_ she thought as she walked, _"but those are his orders. Mission accomplished."_

* * *

As the lights went they heard it. Whispers, that was all they heard. Like the loud whispers of beautiful angels they heard her word. Though said in a whisper they carried on the still air of the cave. Then out of the darkness a light guided them. A soft, pink glow coming from around a corner not too far away drew them closer.

When they arrived around the corner, if any survive they would describe this as a near death experience that they would gladly go through again. In front of them sitting in a lotus position with her hands in the rooster seal a plume of pink chakra in the form of peacock feathers and her pink hair moving as if on its own or due to the force of the chakra. They all stood still, mesmerised by the display of beauty, and lost in her chant, unfortunately they didn't listen to the words as the words slipped through her lips like water flowing in a swift stream; swift and without pause and flowing in a string like rhythmic poetry.

They were so entranced that they didn't notice the swarms of crawling cave dwellers like scorpions, spiders and snakes making their way towards them and eventually up and in their clothing. The first man to notice started to itch and then another and another while others felt sharp stinging pains on various parts of their bodies.

"What the..." said a chuunin as he reached under his shirt and retrieved a scorpion, "shit!"

He flung it on the ground before stomping on the creature.

It was almost hilarious to watch as ten grown men and women danced around expelling and trying to various critters from their garments.

"How the hell did all these bugs get on us" shouted a chuunin as he attempted to reach a spot on his back impossible to reach."

"I don't know" said another

"It's that bitch," Shouted a third, "she must be controlling them somehow. Kill her."

"Stop it you fools," shouted one of the Jonins leading the group, "if you move too much then you all will be dead faster from the poison. Take your antidotes; we'll cover your backs."

He and the other Jonin, a kunoichi, somehow managed to stay alert at the time. And drew kunai and charged the pink chakra Kunoichi.

The chant continued as the men attempted to draw out vials and capsules to take whatever medication they had, but as they did, bats from the sealing swarmed them, biting and scratching at their faces and hands. They were unusually violent as bats didn't usually attack people but these were mercilessly attacking them and with the poison in ninjas' systems from the various insect bites they were becoming sluggish and some even starting to convulse. Those unfortunate enough to fall were swarmed as bats drained their blood and insects began feasting on their flesh. All the power these eight chuunin had was nothing compared to the strength of nature.

While their subordinates were being attacked the two Jonin made their way towards the girl when a scream alerted them to the peril of their comrades.

"You go ahead" said the kunoichi, "I'll help them."

"Right."

She turned back and dashed off to save her comrades and started doing hand signs for a jutsu but before she could complete her jutsu she stopped and immediately rolled to her side when a clawed paw came down ate her nearly scarring her for life.

"What manner of creature is this?" she asked under her breath.

In front of her was a seven foot red panda with four inch long claws and pink glowing eyes, sharp fangs, bristly fur and obviously quite fast for its size considering how close it came earlier. The creature wanted her and it would not stop short of her complete and utter demise. She drew a kunai in preparation for the fight with a sympathetic look on her face.

"You poor thing," she said getting into a low stance, "I shall free you from the grip of that wretched woman. She shall never manipulate you like this again."

Somehow those words only served to anger the creature more as it charged at her with speeds unexpected from the usually calm animal, but this animal was anything from its usual self.

Meanwhile the other Jonin was fighting with Shigure. The plumes swayed as she parried side stepped, blocked and attacked. Her opponent was having a hard time with the girl. Despite her girlish fashion she did not act like it, her eyes were stern and focused and there was no expression on her face to indicate whether she was having a hard time or having fun. She had become a shinobi for the battle, a complete change from her usual self.

"You are quite skilled," commented the male Jonin, "But with that kitchen knife of yours you stand no chance of defeating me and my katana."

Shigure ducked under a strike that would have decapitated her and rolled backwards then came to a stop and glared at her opponent with her pink eyes that seemed to glow in the dark.

"What's the matter little girl?" he taunted.

"You are quite irritating" she said pointing her blade at the man, "let's finish this, my companion needs some aid."

"heh, if you want to die so badly," he pointed his sword at her, "then come."

They charged at one another, the distance between the two rapidly closing. The man grinned in a sick fashion as he neared her; her mere foot and a half blade was no match for his full length katana. He underestimated her and that would be his undoing. His katana, a meer two inches from her body, he could almost feel her death by his blade, maybe he would show her mercy and bring her back to Iwa to add her power to their own. He had all the time in the world he could make that decision if she survived, but why wasn't he moving anymore. Why was his chest hurting with each beat of his slowly weakening heart?

"How," he rasped, blood streaming out the corners of his mouth.

With only two inches two go her death should have been certain, but she was still there. Still, there he was, with death whispering in his ear and those eyes that seemed to glow warmly yet coldly only invited him to relax and fear at the same time. He looked down at his stomach to see that her sword really did pierce him, but not the metal blade. It was the chakra, it acted like an extension and lengthening her sword and since it was chakra it had no extra weight.

"You have never witnessed the mysterious peacock method before," she stated more than asked, "I am one who it cannot kill. Its only power is that of unmatched chakra control"

"So you... didn't control...the animals?" he rasped out.

"That is part of the reason why I am the only one it will not kill. My body has adapted to the point that it mutated."

"I...see" and he was gone wrapped in the pink light of her chakra.

Meanwhile the kunoichi was not doing to bad on the animal even though they had both wounded each other with cuts or scratches from either jutsu or claw. The turning point came when she saw the chakra blade sticking out the back of her comrade, in a brief moment of bad judgement she turned away from her own battle to run and assist her fellow Jonin, the panda took this opportunity to rip a gash across her back with its claw causing the woman to stumble forward and into the stone wall rendering her unconscious. She could live, if she didn't bleed to death first.

"Good job, Koko-chan," she said as she rubbed behind its ear removing the chakra that enhanced its all round strength and vitality, "let's go meet the others, you can nap in the mean while."

She scooped up the animal which was no larger than a regular red panda and cradled it as it fell to sleep.

"I wonder how everyone else did," she said aloud as she walked off, Koko in her arms as she noticed the woman breathing lightly on the floor.

"Naruto-sama said not to kill anyone more than necessary." She said to herself, "Guess I should bandage her wounds and take her to Naruto-sama."

* * *

"What happened to the torches," asked a female chunin, "is this a genjutsu?"

"No, the genjutsu is gone," answered the team leader, "be on your guard. We have walked into a trap."

The ninjas broke glow sticks and lit flares in order to respond to whatever they were about to face and drew weapons while taking defensive positions in two groups of four and one group consisting of the two Jonin.

"You are quite perceptive, Iwa shinobi-san," said a voice coming out of the shadows, "you have indeed walked into a trap."

"Who are you," shouted a Jonin, "show yourself!"

Footsteps followed the command as a rather normal looking man emerged from the shadows. They watched him carefully as well as paying attention to their surroundings in case this was part of the set up. He paused in his stride when he felt that they could all see him well enough. They all stiffened as he made a swift movement and bent at the waste.

"Good evening, my name is Sasirama Tenoko, the polite dragon of the Juryuu no arashi, please treat me well," he raised his head and smiled, "and for this evening I shall be your executioner."

They all looked at him as he took up his stance and started swinging a razor chain with Kama attached to either ends.

"Do you mean to tell us that you are the only one here?" he nodded his head, "hahahaha, what kind of trap is that?"

He was not fazed one bit as he continued to swing his chain, only he did it with more vigour and a more intricate patterns.

"Whatever," said the man who laughed, "are you hear to dance or are you here to fight."

"I think he's here to die," mocked another.

"As you wish, Let us begin, **Kamisori hebi no mai**"

He charged into the ninjas shocking each of them by his action, before they could react he was already on the first group of four. They split up as they had confirmed that there was only one enemy, and that he was a foolish one. How stupid can one man be if he charged straight into ten men with nothing but a razor chain and two Kama? They would show him the error of his ways.

Tenoko reached the first man, as he swiped at Tenoko's face with a kunai he ducked under the weapon and swung his razor chain around the man's wrist, at the same time he swung the other half of the chain around the man's chest in a manner that the Kama at the end came back at him as he flipped over another offending opponent who was approaching from the back only for the Kama to plunge into his gut, disembowelling him as Tenoko pulled on the chain also cutting the last man in half and taking off his hand. He did not stop there as he brought up the chain to block an incoming downward strike with a sword and in the next instant used his left foot in to tension the chain to block a kunai strike from his left and whip the other end to deflect shuriken from the right and with that same movement he whipped it around his head as the Kama at the end tore into the throat of the man wielding the sword and with a flick of his wrist wrapped the chain around the neck of the man who he blocked at his left taking his head off in a swift jerk.

The remaining five disengaged and regrouped as Tenoko settled in a different stance, this time the chain was on the floor behind him still connected to the Kama as he held one upside down in his left hand at his hip and the other upright at his left shoulder as his fore arm shielded his face with his body turned so that only his side was shown to the enemy.

"What the hell is this?" commented a chuunin, "we can't get at him from any direction or angle and if we attack in groups it makes little difference."

"Alright listen up," said one of the two jonin, "I have an idea. His chain is not long enough for a long distance..."

"Get down!" shouted the other Jonin when he heard something humming through the air.

The Kama that rotated through the air barely missed them as it harmlessly made its way back to its owner who effortlessly caught it and reconnected it to his razor chain.

"Damn," exclaimed the first Jonin as he got up of the ground and got into a defensive stance, "he can detach those things and through them?"

"Shit, that means he can cover close, medium and far range," Said a female chuunin.

"Heh, I guess I underestimated his strength," admitted the first Jonin, "he can fight at far, close and medium range."

"So what do we do?" asked the last chuunin while hopping over kama, "He has already killed five of our comrades."

"We attack at all three distances."

"What?"

"His attack is flawless with those things, but they don't allow for much defence."

"I see, if we attack from all three distances and at all directions he can't possible defend against all the attacks."

"Right," he acknowledged in a whisper, "reform on me."

"Forgive me for asking but have you chosen to give up?" asked the polite dragon, "It would be beneficial for all our sakes if we stop fighting. Our leader does not wish to see any more bloodshed unless need be."

"May I ask you a question, Tenoko-san," The second Jonin.

"You may, but depending on the question I may not be able to answer."

"That is fine," said the Jonin, "Where are you from? I have never seen a village symbol like yours."

"I am from the village hidden in the storm." He answered.

"Who is your leader?"

"I cannot answer that."

"It was worth a try," he said under his breath, "why are you defending the waterfall ninjas?"

"We are not defending the waterfall ninja; you are hostile ninja in the land of another. I am sorry but I cannot answer any more questions."

"That's fine," he smirked, "now die you fool."

A boulder came flying from a far distance off behind him and at the same time the man who was speaking with him launched a flurry of kunai and shuriken at him. From the left and right came simultaneous stone covered fists and from above a shower of tennis ball size stone. They were timed so that they would arrive on targets mere moments before one another.

Quicker than the eye could see he went to the floor in a lotus position while simultaneously detaching both Kama and whirling one at the giant bolder coming at his back and the other at the woman who launched the attack from above and whirled the razor chain about his body at a speed so fast that they started to blur then started to glow.

"**Hijutsu: Kazekamisori shouheki ougi no jutsu."**

"What the hell is that," said the one coming from his left, "i can't stop."

"Shit, me too."

Their stone covered fists came from both sides right after the small stones as well as the volley of thrown weapons all collided with the defence jutsu and was shredded to bits by the mixture or razor chain endowed with the power of wind chakra. The large boulder was not in a better situation as it sliced cleanly through the stone separating it. This caused it to miss its main target, instead colliding with the two ninja who had their hand shredded by the barrier crushing them to death. The Kama that cut that cut through the boulder continued on its course towards the Jonin who launched the boulder who was so stunned, took a second too long to move but was spared as the boomerang effect of the Kama caused it to return to its master one inch away from his face in front of the right eye. Spared by luck, or was he, after breathing a sigh of relief he felt something warm running down the side of his face as well as difficulty seeing out of his right eye. The next thing anybody heard was a tremendous scream of agony that threatened to blast a hole in the mountain. His rage was palpable as he wanted revenge for his eye so he- in a manner of speaking- blindly charged at the chain wielding ninja.

The Kama returned to its master and in a move of pure skill, reattached on the end of the chain without any effort as Tenoko stopped the whirling of the chain that was his protective barrier. He heard the ninja coming from his back; it wasn't difficult with all the fuss he was making. Tenoko spun around causing the end of his chain without Kama to strike at him like a whip and was quickly followed up with the other end with the Kama which viciously ripped into his neck. His rage flowed away with his blood.

"Impossible," shouted the Jonin who asked the question, "He even killed three more of my men."

The female chuunin from the ceiling landed next to her senior ninja.

"What will we do, there are only two of us now."

"Retreat" he said in a heavy sigh

"Hai,"

She threw down a smoke bomb to cover their escape and managed to make a far distance away until a Kama halted their progress while the razor chain erupted from the ground wrapping them up and anchored them to the spot.

"Please accept my apologies, but until this is over you are my prisoners," he said walking up from ahead of them, "You shall remain harm free if you refrain from struggling and comply with my superior's words"

"How did you get here before us?"

"There is no mystery," he said, "this is home ground therefore I know it a lot better than you would."

* * *

Clank!

"What just happened?"

"I don't know, the lights went off and there was this metallic sound"

"Captain," shouted one of the chuunin.

"What is it?"

"The way we came back, it has been sealed off by some sort of metal wall."

"What, how could that be," he said going back the way he came to check for himself, "But we just came this way."

"Indeed, you did," said a voice out of the darkness.

"Who is there," shouted the other captain, "show yourself, or we would be forced to kill you."

"Please, lower your voices," said the stranger, "shouting is such an ugly thing to do...especially when it is unnecessary. Let me get the lights."

"Get down," Shouted one of the ninja.

"**Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu."**

He did the jutsu twice at each wall igniting the torches bathing the room in light as the light from the torches reflected of the metal surface behind the Iwa ninja.

"Now that you can gaze upon me I would prefer not to dirty my hands with fighting so could you just surrender so we can go see my most wonderful leader?"

"What an idiot," one of the ninja's said.

"What was that?" asked Mataza.

"The fool thinks he is the most beautiful thing in the world, but he is so stupid he asks for us to surrender to him."

They all laughed in unison at the insult.

"Let's just kill this asshole and then go and kill whatever loser of a leader stupid enough to take him as a subordinate and send them to whatever waste of space village he came from, look at his hitai ite, he's not even a waterfall ninja. Those weaklings are a real waste on this place."

They all laughed before abruptly stopping when a sudden killing intent ascended.

"You have made many mistakes this day" said Mataza, "You have insulted my beauty, my leader, my friends my village and my country by setting your filthy feet on Whirlpool soil. Even the Buddha only gives three chances; you have run out of chances."

He started to do hand seals faster than the eye could see.

"**Hijutsu: tetsubun shojo no funbo."**

A thick iron walls sprouted from the ground, walls and ceiling and interlocked between Mataza and the Iwa shinobi, completely sealing them off. He switched to another hand sign and the next thing he heard was the sound of flesh being impaled and the gurgled screams of men and women in agony.

After a few more moments the sounds of death stopped and he lowered the wall. What lay behind was not men and women in pieces but men and women skewered in every possible part of their bodies, both back and front

"_This is one of my clan's most gruesome techniques. It encloses the victim with metal walls and sprouts spikes from all the metallic and earthen surfaces. It is not beautiful but even this is too good for such creatures."_

He was about to walk away when he heard someone groaning and turned around to see someone had survived the technique. He carefully walked to the ninja taking care not to step in as little blood as possible.

"I am surprised that you survived that technique," said Mataza with no remorse in his tone, "but that is as much as you did."

The ninja, whom had their face completely covered; only looked up at the man.

"I-i...was only..." the ninja was definitely a woman.

Mataza squatted down to remove the mask and check for a pulse. What he saw when he removed her mask almost made him fall over in shock.

"_Such beauty,"_ he thought, _"no, she was amongst those who used such words. It doesn't matter, Naruto-sama said not to harm those who cannot fight more than is necessary, such a magnificent leader."_

He checked her pulse again and found that she was still alive but her pulse was failing.

"Looks like today would end on a beautiful note for you as well."

He picked her up bridal style and made his way out, skipping on the dead bodies of the ones he particularly remembered insulting all the things he held dearest. Buddha only forgives thrice.

* * *

Naruto stood in the darkness listening to the shouts of 'Kai' from the remaining eight ninja.

"I assure you this is no genjutsu," was it his voice that echoed or just a trick, "this is your real surrounding. What you saw when you came in was the real genjutsu. If you all surrender now I will spare your lives, but if you insist on being hostile then you all will be dead in less than five minutes."

"Ha, you can see as much as we can; only that voce throwing shit is keeping me from getting at you."

"Is that so," said Naruto from right over the man's shoulder.

He turned around swiftly and punched at empty air.

"Don't fuck with me." Shouted the enraged Jonin, "When I get my hands on you I will rip you to shreds and burn you pathetic village to the ground."

"If you insist on being this way," Naruto sighed, "then so be it."

Saying that they didn't know what hit them was a grave understatement, probably the biggest understatement in history. Within seconds Naruto had laid waste to the eight ninja, the only sound that was heard by the two disabled ninja on the ground was the sound of dead bodies colliding with the floor and the sounds of punches and bones breaking. They couldn't move they could only listen and hope that he didn't kill them when he was done with his comrades.

Less than a minute and there was no more sound. Coupled with his speed without his weights and with his assassin's way of applying his Closed fist Taijutsu that was all the time it took to dispose of the eight.

"_P-please don't kill us,"_ thought one of the men when he felt something grab his arm.

"If I was going to kill you, you would have been dead already," he said in a stern voice, "I am going to remove the needles from you two, if you try anything stupid you will be dead... And I don't read minds if you were wondering."

* * *

Naruto stood outside the entrance waiting for the remainder of his Ninja with his two prisoners. First to arrive was Mataza as he hurriedly ran towards him with a bundle in his arms. On closer inspection Naruto noticed it was a woman.

"Quick place her down here," Naruto ordered, "What did you do with her, did you use _that_ technique?"

"No, Naruto-sama," he replied settling her down, "had I used that technique she would be dead, and besides, for what they said such a beautiful techniques would be too good."

"So then which one did you use?" Naruto asked while green healing chakra wafted from his hands, "Most of your techniques are pretty deadly."

"I used **tetsubun shojo no funbo.**" He said as he gazed down at the female form under Naruto's arms, "Would she be okay?"

"I am a good medic but I am nowhere near Tsukihana's skill" the green glow of his hands died down, "but I can stabalize her till we reach back to..."

A flutter of wings alerted him to the newcomer.

"...It seems she has a message for us?" He said as he put out his finger

A bird, no larger than a tennis ball flew from the trees and landed on Naruto's outstretched finger. He took the note that it carried in its beak and read it.

"It seems that there was someone unexpected in the samurai camp."

Just then the remaining three members emerged from the tunnel, Tsubaki holding the black scythe over her shoulder with Koko in the other arm, Tenoko leading two prisoners by his chain and Shigure hauling an unconscious prisoner over her shoulders.

"It's about time you got here," Naruto said jokingly while writing back on the same note using a nearby boulder for a desk then giving it back to the bird, "Tsukihana sent us a message."

"Our deepest apologies Aoitenpi-sama," Tenoko said catching on to the hints, "bringing these prisoners back slowed our progress."

"Well, as long as we are all here," he said, "the battle would be starting in a few days and we need to return these people to our village. Everyone, get close to me, we're about to go home."

"_When I get back I've got to issue a B-rank mission to retrieve the bodies in that cave._"

"**Kagesochi no jutsu."** And like that the group of elite ninjas and their captives dissolved away into the air as if fading away from reality-a tweak he and Hinata had worked out with the jutsu.

* * *

In the shadows not too far away, four pairs of eyes witnessed the gathering, two behind white animal masks as they too disappeared to rendezvous with their team and the last two, black cloaks with clouds on them. They made their way to where the five had disappeared to. They looked around then left.

"What the hell was that all about, Itachi?" asked the shark man, Kisame.

"I just had to make sure." With that he said nothing further as they moved out.

* * *

"They thought they could actually hold me?" said the ninja to himself as he speedily made his way away from the Samurai camp of the Whirlpool army.

"I've got to get back to warn the Tsuchikage and the daimyo that whirlpool country had hired some unknown ninja village."

"I'm afraid you're not going any where,"

To be continued.

* * *

**A/N: Well, thats all for now folks, I thought this would have been the end of this arc but I was wrong again. Next chapter will definitely be the finally of this chapter. Then what will happen? only one way to find out. As i said earlier i cant remember the waterfall episodes so please bear with me.**

**JUTSU LIBRARY:-**

**Hijutsu: Kazekamisori shouheki ougi no jutsu **(Secret technique: Ultimate Razor wind barrier technique)-The ultimate defence of the Sasirama clan. It creates a barrier with the razor chain and wind nature chakra by rapibly moving the chain around their bodies in a random manner. THhs defence can shred just about any attack that comes into contact with. However, it can only shielding is dependant on the length of the chain, Tenoko's chain is long enough to shield his entire body, but using more chain while in the lotus mosition allows him to double his defence by only shielding half his body. It is also weak agains offencive object that are very large.

**Kamisori Hebi no mai **(dance of the razor snake)- Primary style used by the Sasirama clan in conjunction with their razor chains. Consists of fluid slicing motiong along with rippivtions and evasive definsive manouvers meant to entangle and maim their opponents.

**Hijutsu: Tetsubun shojo no funbo **(Secret technique: Tomb of the iron maiden)- One of the more gruesome techniques of the Kumouri clan. Depending on the location, the enemy is enclosed in a large tomb like chamber created from the metal walls and existing stone walls and/or ceiling. Next metal spikes would emerge from all the surfaces of the 'tomb' empaling all those trapped within.

**Thanks all, that is the end for this chapter, next chapter would definitely be the finally of this arc. So till next time read, enjoy and review. Bye.**


	10. Birth of an era

**

* * *

**

A/N:Sorry everyone for taking so long this chapter was a little difficult, i was particularly held up at the last part. Fight scenes is one thing, but large scale battle scene are another. I am no tsure of this chapter, so please give me you honest opinion. So as alway Read, Enjoy and Review.

* * *

**BIRTH OF AN ERA**

Last time

"They thought they could actually hold me?" said the ninja to himself as he stealthily made his way out of the Samurai camp of the Whirlpool army.

"I've got to get back to warn the Tsuchikage and the daimyo that whirlpool country had hired some unknown ninja village."

"I'm afraid you're not going anywhere."

* * *

The continuation

So close, yet so far.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the Iwa spy.

"That is not important," said Gin, "What's more important is who you are and the fact that you have given us the perfect opportunity to infiltrate our enemy."

"What?"

"I am going to use your image and personality to infiltrate the Iwa samurai ranks."

"Like hell you are," he said pulling out a kunai to solidify his defiance, "You're gonna die first."

But as he attempted to advance he found that he was caught in some sort of sticky substance.

"What the hell is this?"

"No struggle," a slightly deformed figure said as he revealed himself on a branch, "you cannot break, only make worse."

The Iwa spy glared at his captives before being unceremoniously knocked unconscious.

"It's been a while since I had gone under deep cover." Gin said as he dipped into his pouch and removed various vials and containers for his transformation.

"No worry, I your anchor man, every thing will be good. But...," Konta said stripping the unconscious ninja, "Won't henge be easier?"

"It would be, but I don't want to risk dropping it, but more importantly, I want to save as much chakra as possible," he said as he took the Iwa Shinobi's clothing and Hitai ite and dressed himself exactly like him, "they would never know what happen."

"We go now?" asked konta as he tied up the ninja and leaned him against a tree, "Someone will come to take him for questioning."

"Yea, lets go."

With that they were off, but they didn't travel together, Gin travelled along the ground at a swift pace while konta followed him from the shadows so if they should encounter any enemy forces - whether ninja or samurai - and should gin be discovered, he would had cover.

After travelling a great distance they eventually came across an encampment containing samurai dressed in similar armour to the whirlpool samurai except their own seem to be made of a much higher quality as well as sporting the symbol of earth.

"_It seems Hinata-sama was right,"_ Gin thought as he calmly made his way into the encampment, _"they are much closer to the border than we thought, it looks as if the bloodshed will start tomorrow._"

"Hault, state your purpose," a rather burly looking guard said as he and his comrade crossed their Naginata in front of him.

"I was hired by your daimyo to gather information and I was told to bring it here," he told, "I would like to complete my mission now."

They unbarred his path as he presented them with proof.

"Go on, our daimyo have been waiting for you. He is in that tent with the generals."

"_This is an interesting development"_ he thought as he walked towards the tent, _"this should be fun."_

* * *

Meanwhile, Konta was in the surroundings doing a very important job. It was not enough to enter the camp under the guise of a ninja; that would be foolish as ninjas were always treated with suspicion. In order to successfully infiltrate, Gin would have to assume the identity of someone not to conspicuous or important. Konta's job was to acquire such a person.

Today would be his lucky day; a lone samurai currently training in private would be a perfect target. His armour, which lay in a pile nearby, bore no emblem of superiority or command of any kind. He would be perfect, but first he would have to be removed in order to be replaced.

Sneaking up on him and clinging to the shadows konta eventually reached the unsuspecting samurai and clasped a hand over his mouth.

"Me no care if you prefer death, me only want your name."

He slowly released his hand from over his mouth but kept him from seeing his identity.

"For what purpose would you want to know my name?" he asked failing to sound brave.

Konta would have to think fast, he may not be the brightest, but in his one month training he learned a thing or two about deception, needless to say, he picked it up rather quickly.

"I want student, you have potential so me have to know your name."

"What can you possibly teach me?" he asked

"Me can teach so no one can sneak on you," he lied, he could already tell that he was getting through, "so what you say...?"

"Saiko, Noma saiko."

"Thank you Saiko-kun, you sleep now."

With that he knocked him unconscious with a solid strike to the back of the neck. He had to keep him alive so that Gin could at least study his voice and a bit of his actions; somebody had to know him so it would not do for his cover to be blown should he be approached. Konta picked up the samurai and hid him along with his weapon and armour. He had to rendezvous with gin in a few minutes.

After some time waiting Gin finally arrived.

"So, did you get someone?"

"yes," Konta said turning to leap into the tree, "he this way."

Gin relayed the information he had obtained while in the enemy camp about the daimyo being present as well as the false information he gave them. He had told them that they were a lot smaller than they were and that there was no ninja assistance or any kind of backup. Eventually they came upon the place where Konta hid the Samurai. Konta roughly dragged the unconscious man from where he had stashed him and the armour and proceeded to wake him up after stripping him down to his underwear and tossing the articles of clothing to gin.

A few second later the samurai woke up.

"What happened?" he asked, feeling slightly groggy, "the last thing I remember I was talking to this guy who snuck up on me and then..."

He looked at the men who woke him up and noticed that he was wearing his clothes and armour and then he noticed the hitai ite the other man was wearing. Immediately he knew something was wrong and that he was in trouble and jumped to his feet but was unable to due to the fact that he was bound by some kind of webbing.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Why, I am you," gin said with a grin as he unsealed a wig and put it on and continued applying makeup, "now if you don't mind would you accompany my partner he will bring you to our comrades."

"I will never accompany you, you better kill me now."

"We no kill, but we keep you alive an make existence bad."

"In other words," gin added as he put away his makeup kit, "we have no interest in killing you but if we wanted to you would be dead a long time now or we could simply torture you till you spill everything you know. This matter is no longer in your hands."

The samurai couldn't argue, these men were intimidating to say the least and they had incapacitated him with the greatest of ease.

"Konta, you know what to do?"

"Yes"

"good, wish me luck"

With a push both men dashed off in separate directions, Gin disguised as the Samurai to infiltrate their base and do as much damage as possible without being caught and Konta with the captured samurai over his shoulder towards their staging point near the whirlpool samurai's encampment.

* * *

Hinata sat around a table with the generals. They were going over the battle plans one last time before the battle the next day and looking to somehow incorporate the ninjas into it.

"Again, I offer my sincerest apologies for my conduct towards you and your people earlier today."

"It is alright, but what have you requested me here for?"

"Ah yes," one of the other generals said clearing his throat to speak, "we decided to take into consideration your ninjas into our battle plans but in order to do so we would need to know..."

"I am sorry but I cannot reveal to you the abilities of my ninja." Hinata said with the firmness befitting her father without raising her voice and remaining completely calm.

"Is that so," he said training his gaze on her, "and why is it that you cannot reveal to us their abilities."

"It is simple, a ninja does not tell others of his or her skill, and as the leader it would be irresponsible and treacherous of me to give out information on my own subordinates."

"With all due respect, lady hinata," despite her position, general number two still found it hard to call her by such a title, "aren't we in this fight together?"

"Of course, we are allies, besides, whirlpool country is my home as well as yours, but..." she levelled her gaze at all of the generals at the table, "the techniques that we use must not be known to others other than those of the same village."

"I see, but it is to my knowledge that information on ninjas can be sought from certain books and are made available to ninjas of different countries and villages," he grinned at his point, "am I right lady Hinata?"

"You are," she said as general number two smirked, "but none of that information was given willingly. Often times, ninjas die retrieving such information. Besides, I am taking a large enough risk by allowing you to use my real name."

General number two was about to speak when all of a sudden Konta appeared in a puff of smoke behind Hinata's seat with a bound man over his shoulders.

"What is the meaning of this?" General number two half shouted, "this is supposed to be a closed discussion."

Konta paid him no heed as he dropped the man on the floor and kneeled on one knee to Hinata.

"Me sorry for interrupting but me have important news."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Earth army attack tomorrow but from same direction, Aoitenpi-sama predicted. But no half number, me think it whole army"

"What!? Are you certain?" General number one asked as he rose to his feet, "What more can you tell us and who is that man?"

"Gin infiltrate and give wrong information about your numbers and battle strategy," konta paused, "he replace this samurai and infiltrate to do more damage to the army."

He pointed to the man on the floor.

"Damn," general number two, "Lady Hinata, is this gin fellow any good as a spy?"

"You have no need to worry, I told my subordinates to tell them that your numbers were half of the original value, and Gin is more than capable of fulfilling his mission, He is a membere of Jukyuu no Arashi Chosen by Aoitenpi himself. His actions tonight will make the upcoming battle a little more even. Is there anything else Konta-san?"

"Yes, Tsuchi daimyo with them."

"Hm, this changes things a bit," she said to herself.

She turned her head towards Konta and gave him a nod to which he promptly left in a haze of speed.

"But they number over three or five hundred thousand samurai," General number three spoke for the first time, "even if they use only half of that we will still be vastly outnumbered. What can one man possibly do?"

This time Hinata stood up and walked towards the entrance.

"We have pledged our support to you, so rest assured that if the plan is followed correctly then all will be well," she glared at them now to make her next point as clear as possible, "It is very important that we all adhere to the daimyo's plan?"

"I am sorry Lady Hinata," General number one said, "but how are we to trust you, and how do you know that it was the daimyo who drew up the plans?"

"That is simple," she smiled at the group, "Aoitenpi-kun greatly assisted the daimyo in making the plans. I hope you didn't tamper with them."

"I see," Said general number two, "but the plans had to be adjusted slightly. There were too many flaws."

"Go over the original plans again and this time, take into consideration the fact that the shadows will be your aid"

They looked around at one another before one turned to a locked chest and opened it to retrieve the original scrolls of the battle plans given to them by the daimyo himself. It was layed out on the table and the four men poured over it until they came to a conclusion.

"It appears that you are right, Lady Hinata," the original plans are indeed made to take into account your forces."

"Yes but we are forgetting something," General number three, "there are only five of you, the plan will never work."

"The plan will work I assure, Aoitenpi and the others will be here no matter what. That is the kind of person he is."

"I see," Matso said as he rolled back up the scroll and put it away, "In that case we are all set then and tomorrow all our fates will be set."

"Indeed" Hinata said before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Naruto and his team of four dragons emerged at the gate of the hidden storm with their hostages either in restraints or unconscious.

"Mataza, you and shigure carry those two to the hospital," Naruto said pointing to the two injured Iwa nins they were currently carrying, "Tenoko, you and Tsubaki are with me, we are going to escort these four to the holding area, when you are through meet back in my office within the hour."

"hai!" with that they all left.

An hour later they were all in the office of the Kanshisha, Naruto's office.

"Shigure, where is Koko?" Naruto asked noticing her empty arms.

"The lady said that she was no vet but koko-chan would need a few hours of rest so that her wound would heal all like new. It was nothing serious, just a few booboos."

Naruto chuckled, when Shigure was in battle she was cold cunning and as sharp as a sword but when there is no fight she took on the persona of a bubbly little girl; even her pink eyes seem to take on a different personality, the innocence of childhood and the cold hard understanding of life as a ninja. No one was quite sure as to which was her true self, maybe she herself didn't quite know. It wasn't a split personality as she was the same person, only acted different

"Good, I'm glad to hear that she'll be alright, now..." the mood suddenly became serious, "it appears that we may have some over seers from various countries. At the waterfall I noticed a pair of ANBU trying to hide and a pair of Akatsuki hiding under Genjutsu. The ANBU have no idea that I sensed their chakra and already picked out their hiding spot. We need not worry about the Akatsuki."

"Do you know where those ANBU are from, most wonderful Kanshisha-sama?" Mataza asked.

"I cannot be certain, but I think they may be from konoha and that there are two more out there somewhere."

"And what of the Akatsuki, Naruto-sama," Tenoko added, "I am sorry but the very fact that they know where to look for you means that you may be at risk."

"I agree," a rare word from the quiet Tsubaki, "as your personal guardian and protector and member of the raizoku clan we cannot have your life at stake."

Naruto smiled to himself, here he was the leader of the village he founded with the love of his life and surrounded by his subordinates who knew how powerful he was yet they still felt worry for his safety, it really did warm his heart.

"Thankyou everyone," he said, "but there really is no need to worry, one of the two was Itachi, the hopeful tenth dragon. Knowing this, I left him a message."

"What did it say, Naru-sama," shigure asked.

"'we are still waiting.' I expect to receive an answer soon." He shifted in his seat, "for the last order, Tenoko, I want you to discretely inform as much Ninja as possible about our little observers, no doubt they would locate our village sooner or later. Tell them to take no action unless they wonder where they are definitely not supposed to be. We leave at six in the morning so everyone get a good rest. Dissmissed."

"Hai," with that they were gone, leaving him to his greatest enemy yet, a menace that knew no boundaries as politicians, lawyers, doctors, daimyos, village leaders and kages alike fell to it. It had a simple name but all knew it and its evil well. It was...paperwork.

Naruto was burning his way through several sheets when there was a knock at his door and his secretary called out.

"Uzumaki-sama the team you have requested are here."

"Send them in."

The team of four chuunin entered, they consisted of two members from the assassination unit and two members from the intelligence unit, one of which was an old friend by the name of Fuuma Sasame.

"You wanted to see us Naruto?" she asked, she only got away with it because she was a personal friend of both Naruto and Hinata, "How's Akira doing by the way?"

"Not sure, but I'm quite sure she's alive so don't worry." Naruto grinned at the expression on her face.

"One day you're going to tell me where you three went."

"Sorry, but that's a secret." Sasame pouted

"Fine, what is the mission?"

"It's a B-rank disposal mission, you are to clear out the bodies in the caves of waterfall and return the bodies to the basement of the hospital for preservation. Due to the threat of enemy nin I have also assigned two nins from the assassination unit to act as your body guards on this team. Be prepared to leave at eight tomorrow and do not let your guard down. That is all you are dismissed.

"Okay, it will be done, and when Akira gets back we've got to catch up on old times."

"You've got it," he said as they made their way out the door.

* * *

Mataza was at the hospital visiting someone, the doctor said that she was stable and would make a full recovery thanks to Naruto's quick actions. She was still unconscious and probably won't wake up for quite some time as she had lost a lot of blood from that attack.

"I will not apologize for what I did," Mataza stated to the sleeping beauty, "but I do hope you find it in your heart to forgive me."

He held her hands in his as he sat on a chair that was between her bed and a wall that had a window overlooking the street. He looked out for a brief moment and saw someone he recognized but never had the opportunity or misfortunate to meet.

"It appears that our time together must be cut short," he stood up from his chair, "I shall visit again soon."

He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Naruto sat at his desk looking over the reports of the academy and several other documents when he placed the paper down and leaned back in his seat. A figure emerged from the shadow behind him and moved towards his seemingly unprotected and unaware back. As the figure was within arm's length of Naruto, a ninjato halted its progress along with a metal spike that emerged from the floor.

"Welcome to my office, Uchiha Itachi," Naruto spun around on his chair to see the sharingan master, "I have been expecting you, please, have a seat. Tsubaki, Mataza it's alright you could let him go now."

They did as told, though they both kept a close watch on him as they both stood on opposite sides of Naruto.

"Your subordinates have a great deal of respect for you Uzumaki-san,"

"The respect is mutual Itachi-san," Naruto replied, "have you given any thought to my offer?"

"Yes, I have."

"What have you decided?"

Itachi looked at the village leader and walked to the front of the desk. He then proceeded to do something that no one would have ever expected for him to do. Uchiha Itachi knelt on one knee and averted his gaze to the floor in total submission.

"As much as I would like to join your village and ranks, pressing matters prevent me from ever doing so," for a brief moment Naruto could have sworn he heard sadness in Itachi's lifeless tone, "but please allow me to be loyal to you despite me not being one of you. As proof of my loyalty I have information to give you."

"I see," Naruto said solemnly, "What is this information you have."

"Information on Akatsuki, the Sharingan and the Konoha ANBU observing the on-going conflict."

Naruto' eyes widened at that. There was something wrong.

"Ok, what can you tell me?" He tried to regain his composure, "Two were observing us at the waterfall and since Konoha shinobi move in groups of four, I assume the other two would be observing Hinata, but that would be foolish."

"How so? If i detected them it would take far less effort on her part to do the same, far before they observe her."

"I see," he said in his usual stoic manner, "Then she should observe three ANBU operatives."

"What? How could that be?"

"The other is from a separate organization that is not sanctioned by Hokage-sama; they are called ROOT and are lead by a man named Danzo. He wishes to become Hokage by any means that does not put the strength of Konoha or his reputation at jeopardy and his ideals are always promoting konoha through war."

"I see," he had a contemplative look on his face, "what of the akatsuki?"

"As jiraiya-sama may have told you the akatsuki is a group of S-class missing nin. Currently there are only nine members including myself."

Itachi went on to tell the motives of the akatsuki and how the nine, tailed beasts played a part. He told how Orochimaru was once a member but had to flee once he tried to attack Itachi and was effortlessly beaten.

"Most importantly, there is another member, when he appears, he may not act like it but he is the most important and dangerous member," he paused, "he is the true leader of Akatsuki and the one who assisted in the killing of my clan, Uchiha Madara."

"Is he that big of a threat?" Mataza asked.

Itachi stared at him with a blank expression.

"You may not know, but Uchiha Madara, at the time was one of the two most powerful shinobi in Konohagakure, if not the entire ninja world. He was the head of the Uchiha clan and was the co-founder of Konoha along with Senju Hashirama." Itachi stopped once again to allow his listeners to absorb the information.

Itachi continued, this time with the information of the sharingan and all of its dark secrets.

"I see," Naruto said sounding saddened, "I never thought that the sharingan had such a price to bear, but I am not completely surprised, and it only seems to get worse with the more power it gains."

Naruto got up from his seat and walked towards itachi and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You are a strong man to have to deal with such despair; your life so far is nothing but tragedy."

"Despair," Itachi said mulling the words over in his mind, "I could not have described it better myself."

"Itachi, you say that you want to be one of us and give us all this information yet you say you have pressing issues," he said almost to himself, "Why."

"I don't think even you can understand."

"I think I do," he said snapping back to him, "you are almost at your limits and your heart cannot take anymore so the best way for you to end it is by the hands of the one you care for the most. You hope that he grows up strong and happy as a result of your death and in some way redeem yourself. Is that it?"

"I apologize for my rudeness, but I must go now before I am missed."

Itachi walked to the window but a firm hand stopped him, he moved to release his arm but found that he felt oddly weak and a small stinging sensation where Naruto held him. He looked over to see that Naruto had stuck him with a pin laced with a sleeping drug. It was something made by Hinata herself so it was fast acting not allowing the Uchiha with even the strength to retaliate.

"What...?" he tiredly spoke but was cut off by Naruto.

"If you're anything like you're brother then you'll be too stubborn to listen to reason. I will not interfere with what you have planned for Sasuke, of that you have my word. You have done much for us so allow me to do something for you."

With that Itachi fell into the arms of a waiting Mataza and Naruto as sleep layed hold of his wary mind.

"Wow, this stuff works fast. What did she use in this any way?" Naruto said as he laid Itachi's body in the centre of the room.

He then ordered Tsubaki and Mataza to move back all the furniture to the wall so that he would have space to work. After doing so, he stripped stripped itachi of his clothing until he lay naked on the floor. Tsubaki did quite well to pretend she did not see anything.

Naruto took out a Kunai from his clothing and proceeded to cut a vessel in his arm and allow the blood to run down his arm and along his pointer and middle finger like a pen as he proceeded to draw intricate lines like a tribal tattoo all intertwined with archaic symbols and kanji all about his body from head to toe. It was difficult, as the blood would stop flowing and he would have to reopen the vessel and try his best not to make even the slightest error or smudge. After about two hours he paused and ordered Mataza to turn over the sleeping Sharingan user after the blood had dried.

"What exactly are you doing, most wonderful leader?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Naruto."

"I cannot help it if it is true Naruto-sama."

Naruto sighed as he began writing similar lines, patterns and symbols on the back of the Uchiha from his neck to his feet.

"It is a forbidden fuinjutsu called **Musei Shikyo**," he said as he continued drawing, "once activated the seal puts the body in a death like state and perfectly preserves the body and mind until unsealed. The seal can be activated by either the one doing the sealing, the one being sealed or if the one being sealed is on the cusp of death."

He finished the last kanji and scrutinized his work for any flaws.

"However, once sealed it can only be unsealed by someone who knows how to do this fuin jutsu." He said as he flashed through a number of hand signs and stopping on rooster, "**Fuinjutsu: Musei Shikyo"**

The lines and symbols that covered the entirety of Itachi's body suddenly began moving as if on their own and receded to a single point on his chest in the form of a tiny black skull with a red knife clenched in its teeth.

"Ok, I am done, let's get him dressed and I want you to get some rest, we have a battle to win tomorrow."

* * *

The sun peeked its wary head above the horizon as it cast its golden rays across the battle field. It knew what this day meant and the blood that would soon run like the river. If it was a cloud it would cry, how could men so freely and easily slaughter one another, but today the heavens would shed no tears for foolish mortal men.

Samurai ran about in the dim light of dawn carrying out last minute orders and dawning battle gear and readying armour. One man stood out from the rest as he waited patiently at the camps entrance atop a brown stallion also adorned in armor. Its rider wore a red oni mask over his face and at his side a Katana and wakizashi.

"Has the Ninjas arrived yet, Matso-sama?"

"No, it appears that we may be on our own."

He sighed and turned to his fellow general.

"Go organize the men into battle formations," he said, "Today shall be a day that we die with honor and glory for our lord."

"Yes,"

But before the man could proceed he was stopped as a female hand was placed upon his shoulder.

"Don't be so hasty, Matso-san," the crimson lip seductress of the ten dragons, "Sorry for being late. We had some last minute preparations to take care of."

"It is fine," Matso said, "You are right on time, we have not started to form up as yet, please come this way."

He turned to the general at his side.

"Form up the men, battle is at hand."

"yes."

With that the general galloped away to organize the men into their ranks

Hinata and the other proceeded into the encampment with Matso. As they walked along the ranks of heavily armoured samurai they noticed the look of determination on their faces.

"Lady Hinata, I noticed that there are only three of you, could I enquire as to where they are and how this will affect the plan?"

"Riku-san needs to rendezvous with his team of Konta and Gin."

"And what of the plan?"

"There is no need to worry, Matso-dono," she reassured with a gentle smile, "Aoitenpi and the remaining dragons will arrive in time and if they do not for some reason I shall personally cover your back while your forces make a tactical retreat. Please have faith in us."

"Have I any other option. As if we would retret just because a few people are not here?"

The words weren't meant for Hinata to hear but Matso underestimated just how well her senses were. It didn't matter anymore though, the troops were ready and they marched forward to meet there adversaries. Win or lose this day would be a bloody glorious one.

* * *

"Taichou, it appears that the Samurai are about to move out." An ANBU in a tiger mask said

"It also seem that the three of their Ninja allies are not present."

"Do you think it is some elaborate plan?" The third member of the team inquired

"I am not certain, however," he got up from his perch, "Our orders are merely to observe and not get involved."

"What we have witnessed could be of great importance to Konoha if we can form an alliance with this new hidden village." Said the fourth member as he did like the rest of his team and shadowed the progressing army at a safe enough distance.

"That would be good," the captain added, "but the fact that the Hyuga heiress is assisting this village may make thing far worse."

"Should we retrieve her sir?" The tiger masked ANBU asked.

"No, our mission is strictly intel. Also, if she is a loyal member of this village then it could be dangerous should we run into the other five members you and lion witnessed at waterfall should a retrieval fail."

The pair of ANBU in question were the ones who were at the falls during the fight against the fifty iwa shinobi, they did not witness the fight so they came back under the cover of darkness to make a proper analysis of the situation. What they saw in the caverns of the cave will forever be in their memories. They found forty four corpes, all Iwa shinobi, in one case it looked as if eight men just dropped dead where they stood. No, these were people they did not want to get into a direct conflict with.

"Understood."

* * *

Lady Hinata, your eyes," said one of the Lieutenants as his horse strode alongside hers, "are they the legendary Byakugan?"

"Lieutenant, this is no time or place to be losing focus. And stop being disrespectful to our honourable allies," one of the generals reprimanded.

"My deepest apologies Hyuga-sama" he awkwardly bowed on his horse.

"It is alright" she deactivated her dojutsu and smiled a sweet smile at him, "But in the future do not call me by that name ever again."

"Y-yes, Hinata-sama."

"_Such a scary woman,"_ thought Matso as he chuckled to his self.

* * *

"Taichou, do you think she spotted us when she used her Byakugan?"

"Most likely, but the information on Hinata Hyuga says she is the weakest in her clan, so we should be safe at this distance."

If only they knew the truth.

* * *

"_It seems as though there are a lot of observers today, but why is that ANBU trying to remain unseen from the others, particularly the ones from Konoha. I shall keep an eye on that one."_

Suddenly the Samurai stopped their march as archers took up frontal positions and horseback riders prepared their weapons. The enemy was here, they were lined up in almost identical phalanx but their sheer numbers were overwhelming. With them massive machines of war, catapults and balisters all primed and ready. It was obvious now, this campaign will not end until the total dominance of the earth army or their total defeat. There will only be one battle a battle meant to put the whirlpool back in their place. The smug grin of the Tsuchi Daimyo could be seen across the field by the whirlpool Samurai, he was assured of his victory as numbers was on his side and he could almost taste his victory and began growing impatient.

"Give the order General."

"As you command my lord"

Meanwhile back at the whirpool samurai the men started looking as if they were about to break, and Matso could see it.

"CITIZENS AND WARRIORS OF WHIRLPOOL, HERE ME," he commanded in his loudest voice, "TODAY IS A GLORIOUS DAY LIKE NO OTHER, IT IS A DAY THAT WE SHOW THAT EVEN THOUGH WE ARE A SMALL NATION WE ARE A GREAT NATION. THE SIZE OF OUR ARMY MEANS NOTHING, ONLY THE HEART OF THE WARRIOR AND THE STRENGTH OF HIS RESOLVE.

He dawned his oni mask and turned towards the enemy with intensity burning in his heart.

"TODADY IS A DAY THAT WILL GO DOWN IN HISTORY, FOR AFTER TODAY THE GREEDY AND THE WICKED WILL NO LONGER TAKE ADVANTAGE OF US, BECAUSE WE ARE STRONG. FROM THIS DAY UZUMAKI NO KUNI WOULD BECOME A NAME EQUALLED TO GREATNESS." He turned back to his troops, hardening some of them with the demon visage which he wore, "NOW GO, AND SHOW THEM THE TRUE HEART, SPIRIT AND STRENGTH OF..."

He drew his sword and the men followed his action resolve burning deep within their very souls.

"...THE WHILRPOOL SAMURAI. CHARGE!"

* * *

"The poor fools only motivate themselves only to charge into the face of death." The Earth general said more to himself.

"ARCHERS, TO THE FRONT." He commanded, a great multitude of men holding bows drew to the front in five lines as they each removed an arrow from their quiver and placed it in their bow.

"READY," shouted the general.

The archers drew back on their bow until it made a strained stretching sound. Maybe they should not have done that.

Snap!

They looked at each other, perplexed as to what happened, the string on every bow snapped.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded the general when he saw no drawn bow in the air.

"It is our bows, general, the strings suddenly broke and there is no time to repair," answered one archer who frantically showed his ruined bow to the general.

In his outrage he backhanded the man and sent him sprawling.

"Useless," he mumbled under his breath, "Get out of my sight, all of you. READY THE CATAPULTS AND BALLISTERS."

Alas, even that would end in ruin, as they attempted to load the weapon a sizzling sound alerted the loaders to a burning piece of paper."

"Shit," was all he said before the instruments of war exploded into splinters taking a number of troops with it.

"Dammit," swore the general, "This can't be a coincident, we have a saboteur in midst."

He stormed his mind for answers but he simply came up short, there is a battle going on and the damage has already been done, he just had to continue. But he had been humiliated and he would have his revenge against that horde of insects.

He drew his sword and returned to the front of the ranks as he saw the whirlpool Samurai coming ever closer with blood in their eyes.

"Alright, if that is how they want to die, then so be it." He turned to the waiting for his order, "KILL THEM ALL. CHARGE!"

The two sides charged at one another, from an outsider's point of view the whirlpool forces looked like debris that were about to be easily swept away by the wave that was the earth army. They charged, with battle cries echoing across the morning skies, and as they approached the whirlpool army, stopped and retreated in four separate directions.

"Don't let them escape," commanded the irate general, "split up and chase them down."

* * *

"What are they doing?" asked one of the Konoha ANBU, "is this some sort of strategy?"

"Well, there is only one way to find out," The captain said, "split up and meet back right here then we look for that village. Remember this is only recognisance, do not engage and do not let your presence be known."

With a soft chorus of 'Hai' they were of, however what they didn't know was that the ROOT agent decided to follow the path that Hinata took.

* * *

"Hahahahaha, look at them," the earth daimyo laughed from atop his horse as he spoke to his personal body guards, "look how they flee from my awesome might."

* * *

"Hah, we have them cornered," said a earth samurai as one section of the whirlpool samurai that fled found themselves backed against a wide river.

"Have any last words, whirlpool dogs?"

"Just a few." Said the general that led this particular section.

"heh, and what is that?"

"You are a fool" he said then charged the offending counterpart with his section of the whirlpool Samurai at his back.

The two quarters clashed and from afar it looked hopeless for the whirlpool Samurai, they were clerly outnumbered, yet, for some reason this was not the case. The Tsuchi army was being beaten and the whirlpool army was not losing many samurai. Their swords was always just seem to miss their target as they get slaughtered for a short time of poor skill. Or was it really poor skill.

This was the trend with all the sections, in some parts the whirlpool Samurai was concealed by thick mist and were able to fight on somewhat equal ground thanks to the cover. The battle was not much different where the whirlpool samurai had been 'chased' into trees; as the Tsuchi Samurai followed they were peppered by innumerable arrows and in other places where they had to fight without concealment many of the Earth Samurai began turnining on their comrades.

They had been lured into a trap, had they given more insight beyond their superior numbers and armaments this may have been avoided, but alas they did not.

"_Blast"_ cursed the Tsuchi general as he wounded another whirlpool samurai, _"what the hell is going on, my men are being slaughtered, there is no way that all those samurai are skilled to the point of being able fighting such odds. This is some kind of trap."_

"Order the men to regroup." He said to a man with an instrument who proceedd to blow a repeated tune. As he did so the Earth army from the four parts began pulling back to reform in the field from whence they began.

* * *

"Do you see what is going on Taichou?" asked one Iwa ANBU to another.

"Indeed, it appears that all of the waterfall ninjas were not intercepted,"

"What are your orders?"

"Remove them so they do not cause any further trouble."

With a silent 'Hai' they proceeded to carry out the orders but unfortunately they did not get far when they were met with the sight of a figure in a hooded bell sleeve coat who stood in their path. They could not see his face as it was shrouded by the shadow of his hood but it did not stop the chill they suddenly felt going down their spines.

"It looks like this is not your day."

"_How did this guy sneak up on us without any of us knowing?" _thought the captain.

"_It's as if he has no presence,"_ thought another.

"Who the..."

Before he could he could say anything Naruto moved with such speed that it appeared as if he disappeared. And with the precision and ruthlessness that was beaten into him for four years of hellish training the four ANBU simply fell over, unconscious on the ground.

"Are they dead Aoitenpi-sama?" Asked Tsubaki

"No, Iwa is not our real enemy here, we are simply here to sway the course of this battle in favour of our country from the shadows. Tenoko, tie them up, there is no need to be secure as they will not wake up before this is over."

"Hai, Kanshisha-sama," he said as he brought out ninja wire from his pouch, "Are we going to silence the other spectators?"

"There is no need, only Iwa would have gotten involved and the other spectators would only have the knowledge of shinobi interference." He said , "if this goes perfectly according to plan then they will think it was waterall nin."

Naruto looked out on the battlefield and saw that the Tsuchi Samurai were regrouping.

"It appears that the Earth army has partly seen through phase one," Said Mataza, "Should I inform Tsukihana-sama to alert them that phase two has started?"

"Yes, please do that and when you are done can you please take care of our honoured guess?," He turned to the other members of the team as Mataza dashed away, "Shigure, I want you to get ready and find a safe spot, Tenoko your job is to keep her safe while she does _that_ jutsu. Tsubaki, lets go."

* * *

Mean while the Konoha ANBU were also looking on the battle with interest. The Whirlpool Army, had somehow managed to defeat half of the Eart army, but they were still outnumbered five to one. It was a vast improvement from the previous ten to one state, but they were still outmanned.

"This is interesting," said the captain,

"What is that, Taichou?"

"Large scaled Genjutsu, **Kirigakure no jutsu**, **kage shuriken no jutsu** and some form of deception technique." The captain analyzed, "it appears that these unknown ninja are better skilled than we thought. If we hadn't scouted out the Waterfall village yesterday we would have been wondering how they got that strong."

"Looks like they are regrouping?"

"So it seems, till now, the Hyuga or the ones with her have not directly engaged in battle. Do you think she would now, they are still outnumbered."

"I hope so."

"How come Taichou?"

"It would allow us to analyse how she has changed over the years."

* * *

The Tsuchi Samurai regrouped in the field, the Daimyo was not pleased. He was sure that this would have been a decisive battle but his force had been wittled down to a mere half of the forces.

"_How could this have happened? It doesn't matter they are still outnumbered."_

* * *

They waited in the claring, in the open they possessed the advantage but how long would they last if they got attacked from four sides. It probably would be a bad idea for the whirlpool ninja to attack them head on like this, but you never know. So they waited in the center of the field, eyes watching all direction for the enemy to come at them, after all, what else could they do.

That was when they heard it, like the beautiful voice of an angel whispering loudly as her voice is carried on the wind. It was beautiful to hear but they could not enjoy it as they next thing they heard was a battle cry of humans accompanied by the roars of animals.

* * *

"W-what manner of Jutsu is this?" asked the obviously shocked ANBU captain.

"I can understand your feeling taichou, replied one of his subordinates, "whoever is responsible for that voice is most like the one controlling those animals like that. Its almost frightening to think if that person could control summons."

"That, my friend, is a thing to fear."

* * *

They came out of the surrounding lands both man and beast alike ready to tear apart the enemy with avengance. The Tsuchi samurai were to shell shocked to comprehend the situation. The more superstitious ones began fear that Kami-sama himself was angry with them or that the land itself rose up in reprisal. This caused the moral of the entire army to fall, nonetheless they prepared, though, now they were not so sure of their victory anymore. Even the general's inflated pride was taking a lashing from this occurrence as he led his men into battle.

"What manner of magic is this?" he said as he parried a sword strike from a whirlpool samurai and slashing him across the chest.

"Wouldn't you like to know," said a young masculine voice from behind him, "if you can defeat me then I will tell you our secrets."

The earth general looked upon the boy that looked to be about fifteen or sixteen years old and saw how the animals were tearing into his men who were distracted or occupied by samurai. It was not looking good.

"If you want to die so young then, so be it."

He charged at the boy with speed you wouldn't expect from a man of his age and lunged at him attempting to stab him through the stomach. The boy parried the strike and with a fluid spinning movement and brought his katana at the back of the general's neck in order to cut of his head. However, the general used the momentum of the lunge to tuck into a roll and evade the attack.

"It appears that I may have underestimated you a bit young man," he praised, "but you are still a hundred years too early to face the likes of me in battle."

"Then come prove your words old man," retorted the boy, his sword raised and charged the general, "and with my next strike you life will be forfeit."

"Big words for a brat," he said as he readied himself to teach this boy a lesson in combat, "it is you who will be forced to see the error of your ways."

They quickly drew closer and closer to one another, swords poised to strike and counter strike. The general had a gleam in his eyes as he saw all the openings in the boys attack.

"_To be young and foolish," _he thought as he sidestepped the low straight thrust for his lower abdomen, _"but the battle field is no place to be foolish._

The boy then turned his blade in an attempt to cut off his feet but the general simply jumped over the poor attempt as he smiled at his impending victory as he brought down his sword to stab the boy in his back. However, the smile faded when he realise that his sword stabbed only earth and a sharp pain that lanced from his back to his chest suddenly appeared.

"h-how," he tried to speak but his lungs were filling up with blood.

"How, you ask?" the boy said pulling out his blade to let him bleed to death, "you vastly underestimated you foe. A man who is attacked in his own home will gain the strength of ten men. A man who is protecting his hard earned positions will gain the strength of a hundred and those protecting thier loved ones will gain the strength of a thousand."

The he leaned closer to whisper in his ear.

"Even without our help the whirlpool army would have beaten yours; they have much more to fight for than you do." He said as he the general looked around with dieing eyes at his men, though still having the numeric advantage were dropping like flies, "know this, with your death this battle will end and your men will be saved. I am truly sorry that it ended this way, death on the battle may be an honourable way to die but without the proper cause it is the same as throwing your life away."

With those words ringing in his ears the general closed his eyes. He will have an eternity to think on this, unfortunately it would be an eternity too late.

* * *

After the general's demise at the hands of the mysterious teenager the 'camel's back' was finally broken. The Earth Samurai simply surrendered. They had more numbers than the whirlpool but they had no more will to fight. After seeing the animals themselves rise to attack them and then watching you general get killed by a boy no older than sixteen and to make matters worse, see your comrades fall one after another as if you were the one with the disadvantage. It was enough to break any warriors spirit.

"Impossible," shouted the daimyo from his perch, "how could this have happened?"

"It is simple," a feminine voice answered from behind him as he turned to meet the stern glare of one Hyuga Hinata and his personal guards face down on the dirt, "numbers was your only advantage."

"W-why is a hyuga hear?" he asked in fear, "does the fire country have something to do with this?"

"No, I assure you they have nothing of this and the outcome of this shall be not be heard for atleast another day."

"Then you must be the missing hyuga princess,"

He had an idea to worm his way out of this, or so he thought. This Hyuga was being hunted and she was beautiful to say the least and by ninja standards she was suppose to be weak in both body and mind.

"I have an offer for you," he said a smile spreading across his lips, "I can give you power and riches beyond your wildest dreams all you need to do is come with me and it can all be yours."

Hinata saw what he wanted and what he was after and that made her angry, but she would not let this slime under her skin. She approached him and placed a hand upon his cheek and in her sweetest tone she spoke while he writhed in pain.

"You have brought great hardships on my country and then you proceed to try and recruit me?" she took her hands of is cheek which were red from jyuken she used on him, "Kyoutaro Namen, Daimyo of Uzumaki no Kuni has stated that he had never and will never attempt to claim any lands by conquest."

She turned to walk away, her hair swaying gracefully in the breeze; she turned back to him one last time to deliver the final message.

"You will be forced to pay reparations for your actions here today, you are free to go as you wish,"she turned away from him, "but know this, should you refuse to pay or you ever bring war to this place again Iwa will not be able to save the swift end I will bring."

As she said this, two men approached her both carrying two men each with white masks on their faces and dropped them at his feet.

"A-rr uu shresheyin mwe? (A-are you threatening me?)" he tried to speak but his jaw was in too much pain to function properly.

"No, the second part was not from the daimyo, it is a promise from those who you do not know about."

"oo ar uu? (who are you?)" he asked.

"We are the storm." And with that they were all gone.

Probably for the first time the daimyo of the earth country felt as if he was ninety years old. That girl made herself clear and it was apparent that he made a terrible mistake that his country and himself would have to pay for.

* * *

"Alright, it is done and we have our information, lets go."

The ANBU left without leaving a trace as they sailed through the trees but suddenly came to a hault when a sort of deformed individual stood in their path. They looked at him cautiously each reaching for their weapons in case they had to fight for their lives.

"Who are you and what do you want, we have no ill will against you."

"That's good to hear," he said, "but me no tell you my name."

"Then what do you want then?"

"Kanshisha two send message. He say youu must give to Hokage."

"And what is this message?"

"Message is, 'I pulled a stray ROOT today'.

"A stray ROOT? What does that mean?" said one of the subordinates.

"And the other?"

"We shall meet soon, I want my cursed pendant back."

"What does ROOT thing mean?" the same subordinate asked again.

"My mission complete, deliver message to Hokage."

"Hey, you, I'm talking to you."

But Konta didn't answer him and dashed off in the direction of his comrades.

"Leave it," said the captain, "we have safely completed our mission, let's just return to Konoha and report in."

"And what of that message and finding their base of operations?"

"It will be useless now, obviously we are in thier hnds now so lets not over stay," the captain said as he proceeded to leap to another branch, "and the message, we will just give it to hokage-sama."

* * *

Why did Naruto place a seal on Itach, would Itachi appreciate it? Will Tsunade figure out who the Kanshisha is. Tune in next time when these and much more mysteries would be uncovered and other adversaries lurk in the shadows.

**A/N: Thankyou for reading, I know that it has been a verly long time but I can guarantee the next one wont be this long in coming.**

**JUTSU LIBRARY:**

**Fuinjutsu: Musei Shikyo (sealing technique: silent death)-**An ancient and forbidden sealing techniques that seals the person in a state of death that perfectly preserves the body exactly as it was seald and locks away the mind. It can be used as a last restort in cane of death situations. Someone under this seal will have no sign of life and the only indication is teh markings of the seals themselves. The seal can only be activated by the sealer, the one who has the seal on them or if the one with the seal is on the brink of death. However, should the seal be acticvated by the brink of death and is unsealed without curing whatever caused the death the sealed person will still die; also, should this situation occur the seals will not work on the same person again. The seal can only be unlocked by someone who knows how to use the seals.

**Thanks once again for reading and until next time Read enjoy and Review.**


	11. Kai the Hunter

**A/N: As promised, I updated eralier this time, i hope you enjoy this chapter. Not much to say this time, so Read Enjoy and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Basilisk or Naruto.**

* * *

**KAI THE HUNTER**

The room was silent as all those who gathered were eager and anxious to hear what the ANBU had to report. The past three months was a mysterious one, with well known clans like Fuuma clan disappearing and even more worrisome the fact that no one had heard from the Hoshi or waterfall villages in the same amount of time. The unknown is the business of a ninja, but when even ninja don't know then there is cause for concern.

Ordinarily the ANBU would report directly and only to the Hokage, but as this was a situation that could affect all the great five villages, it was best that a meeting with the council and certain clan heads were called sooner rather than later. So now they all sat in their respective seats waiting for the last clan head to arrive. It was not that he was late it was just that they were all extra early and for the clan head of the Hyuga to show such eagerness in the face of any situation would not be as dignified. After a few more moment he finally arrived exactly ten minutes before the deadline called by the Hokage.

"It appears that I am late, please forgive my tardiness."

Tsunade huffed, it was not like he was late and he knew he wasn't late, it was just their damn pride.

"It's alright Hiashi," she sighed, "have a seat and we will begin."

He did as commanded as tsunade turned to the ANBU to address them.

"On your mission to the new whirlpool country what have you to report?" Tsunade asked the ANBU in front of her in a commanding tone.

"On arriving my team split into two groups and went in separate directions to cover more ground. One group went to observe the actions of the waterfall shinobi and the other, which was commanded by me saw to looking over the whirlpool samurai," the masked man answered, "I shall now let my subordinate recant what he observed?"

The subordinate looked at the Hokage for permission who then nodded her head to give her consent.

"When we arrived, whatever battle that was taking place was already over, as a group of five shinobi and an animal exited the cave from behind the waterfall with six hostages, one of which was positively identified as a jounin of Iwa." He paused, "Further reconnaissance into the cave later that night showed that Iwa had apparently sent a contingent of fifty ninja to subdue the waterfall ninja but all we found were the corpses of forty-four ninja, nine of which were jounin."

"So, it seems that the waterfall, with help from some other village has overcome an Iwa assault." Koharu pondered out loud, "Who were they and what of the Waterfall nin?"

"There were none," the ANBU answered plainly, "we scoured the caves but found only a large tree at the center of the village. The Ninja that were responsible seemed to be the five I mentioned earlier. We do not know where they are from."

"What?" was the surprised declaration of Homura, "are you telling me, that five shinobi overcame fifty Iwa ninja by themselves?"

"Yes."

The room broke out into murmurs as the occupants tried to digest this fact. There was a reason that Iwa was one of the great five ninja villages. Fifty of their ordinary shinobi were only supposed to be equal to fifty ordinary shinobi of the other great five. But, to here that fifty of them were defeated by a mere handful of ninja was disturbing.

"Were you able to identify any of them or who they are affiliated with?" Aburame Shibi asked.

"We were able to listen in on a conversation before they vanished, the apparent leader goes by Aoitenpi and they wore a Hitai-ite that had the image of a spiraling flame like pattern. Also, one of the two women used a strange technique where she create feathers out of her Chakra , which were pink. I believe that, that is a form of the mysterious peacock techniques known only to Hoshi nin.

He paused once more waiting until the noise quieted down.

"So was Hoshi a part of this?" asked Inoichi.

"No, she wore the same Hitai ite."

Once more the room broke out into murmurs, by this time the hokage had pretty much had enough of the incoherent noise.

"Enough!" she slammed on her desk, "is there anymore?"

"No, Hokage-sama."

"Good, captain please continue." She raised her hand as he was about to speak, "and please keep all of your comments and questions till the very end. Now you may continue."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

The captain began to explain how the battle began and how it looked to be completely hopeless for the Whirlpool Samura until the table was turned by a clever plan and a number of well placed jutsu to completely render the enemy inert. He further went on to detail how an unknown ninjutsu caused all the animals in the vicinity to attack the offending Tsuchi forces and how some mysterious young boy who moved more like a ninja than a samurai effortlessly killed the Tsuchi general. But, the part that had a certain man's attention more than anything else was the mention of who was with the ninja fixing the battle. Hyuga Hinata.

"_Isnt she supposed to be with Naruto? And speaking of that guy," _Tsunade thought unconsciously touching the pendant around her neck.

"Are you certain it was her?" demanded an oddly out of character Hyuga Hiashi.

"Indeed, Hiashi-sama" said the ANBU captain, "of all the members of the hyuga clan she is the only known missing and furthermore, despite her change in hair length, attire and posture, it was definitely Hyuga Hinata."

"I see," he said regaining his composure, " I apologise for my outburst Hokaga-sama, please continue."

"In the end we had to cancel our plan to search for their base of operations due to the fact that we had been discovered."

The captain turned to Tsunade.

"That is all, Hokage-sama."

"How did you manage to escape?" Danzo asked.

"It appeared that they had no interest in us and had no reason to attack or detain us so they let us go without incident." He half lied.

"Is that so," danzo said from his seat, "Tsunade it appears that the whelps do not take us serious, you should show them there place."

"That is out of the question Danzo," she replied the smiling warhawk, "and further more do not forget to show the proper respect."

"My apologies, Hokage-sama."

Though he said the words, what was truly behind it was completely different.

"So the people of waterfall are completely gone?" Tsunade asked

"Hai,"

"I see," Tsunade leaned back in her chair and addressed the man leaning against a corner behind her, "Jiraiya, what of the Fuuma clan and do you know anything of the Hoshi's status?"

"No, ever since I lost contact with them three months ago I haven't heard from them since and for Hoshi, it appears that they also seem to have packed and moved elsewhere. Maybe that girl the ANBU saw with the nin might be where they went."

Homura and Koharu were becoming impatient, if there was anything they feared was what they didn't know or understand. True control freaks with out enough spine to take up any sort of leadership position. The ninja version of a back seat driver.

"So are you all telling me that there is a potential threat out there to Konoha and you don't even have a name to go with their faces," Koharu asked composed yet slightly irritated, "for all we know they could be forming some new alliance to do who knows what."

"What of the boy you mentioned who killed the general?" Homura asked

"We cannot confirm the male's identity at this time. Only that he appeared to be holding back his strength during the fight and seemed to be familiar with the Hyuga girl."

That was the last straw for the advisors as they couldn't bear the thought of their last powerful clan being duplicated outside of the village.

"This needs to be rectified immediately, Tsunade-hime." Koharu said right before Hiashi had the opportunity to speak, "I trust you'd do everything in your power to find this…whatever they call themselvs and return the heiress of the hyuuga clan."

With that two advisors left with only moments after Danzo hobbled ou the door, Tsunade rubbed her temples trying to alleviate the headache that was rapidly building.

"Okay the meeting is over, you all may return to your duties." With that the occupants began filing out of the room with Hiashi in a rather unusual haste.

"Send Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka kiba, Hatake Kakashi and Aburame Shino," three of the four ANBU left to fulfill the task while one stayed in the room, "what are you waiting for? You are dismissed."

"There is one thing I neglected to tell the gathering Hokage-Sama that was meant for your ears only."

"And what is that?"

"On our way back we were intercepted by one of the Nin, not one from the group at the waterfall, but one of them nonetheless. He had two message which he asked me to pass on to you. He said it was from their Kanshisha."

"Kanshisha?" she tried to rember if she had ever heard of such a person.

"Go on."

"The first message is; 'I have pulled a stray ROOT today.'"

The ANBU realized she knew what it meant, if the smile on her face was any indication.

_"I dont know who this Kanshisha is, but if he knows about ROOT and is against them then we might have a very powerful ally here. Maybe this Kanshisha knows Naruto personally."_

"And the other?

"We shall meet soon, I want my cursed pendant back."

The look on her face was as if she had seen a ghost of a long lost loved one as she clenched the pendant around her neck in her hands.

_"It cant be,"_ she thought _"but only a select few know of this pendant and it defenitely cant be Jiraiya or Shizune. When things start to look donw you come along and save us again, Naruto."_

"I see, thank you, you may go now."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"_It seems you have done quite well for yourself after only such a short time, Naruto-kun."_ She thought.

"I am looking forward to meeting you again," she said to no one in particular.

Within an hour, Sakura, and Kiba were assembled in front of the Hokage along with Kakashi and Shino.

"Shino, Kakashi-sensei, Kiba I haven't seen you guys in a while what's going on?" Sakura asked only to receive a curt nod from Kakashi, absolutely nothing from Shino and a snort of disgust from Kiba.

"_They're still not talking to me, even after all this time"_

Sakura hung her head low, their dejections stinging more than the most potent antiseptic and cutting deeper than the sharpest blade. It had been like this since that fated day when a hero was lost. Unfortunately, at that time she didn't see it like that, but to those who was on that mission it disgusted them to no end at how she acted and treated 'his' memory. Ino was forgiven after a while though – that is they coped with her existance - it was a long while but she had not been on the same team as Naruto, but Sakura who was on Naruto's team and was supposed to be the most sympathetic is what truly angered them the most, her lack of respect, honor and the fact of her unrelenting love of a traitor who had killed one of their greatest comrades and her shameful disrespect of him even after he literally gave his life for her own happiness. What a fool. In a way, when she cursed Naruto's name she also cursed the rest of the retrieval team.

So here it is, almost three years later and not one of the remaining rookie nine and team Gai with the exception of Ino, whom she had tried fruitlessly to mend the rift between them, all ignored her making her life a lonely one. Ironic, she ended up living the early life of the very person she cursed.

"Now that you are here I have a special S-rank mission for the four of you" Tsunade declared. They stiffened at that.

"What is the mission Tsunade–sama?" Shino Asked

"Hyuuga Hinata has been spotted in the new whirlpool country and is currently in the company of some strong shinobi."

"How strong are they?" Kiba asked.

"Five of them subdued fifty Iwa Shinobi consisting of ten Jounin," Tsunade said, "Your mission is to find Hyuuga Hinata and bring her back alive and if possible bring back the companion she is with he will most likely appear to be her age. Kakashi this will be your new team from now on, dismissed."

"Hai," they all said with Kiba being visibly shaken.

But, as they were about to walk out, the door burst open with a disgruntled looking Hiashi and Neji - well at least that what the occupants of the room thought they were feeling as Hyuugas, with the exception of Hinata, have as much emotions as a stone - standing in the doorway in all their dignified glory.

"Tsunade–Sama, since my daughter is still out there", he stated as dignified as possible, "I demand you search for her immediately."

"Hiashi," Tsunade said in a calm yet edgy manner, this was one of the main reasons Tsunade ordered this mission, "do not take me for a fool, and furthermore the next time you barge into my office and start making demands I would show you why I am the Hokage. Know your place."

Hiashi looked like he just stepped on a land mine.

"And beside," Tsunade smirked, "The team I have already assigned was just about to leave when you came in."

"My apologies, Tsunade – Sama," have you ever seen a Hyuuga look like an ass, "If I may, can I offer the assistance of my nephew to assist with this team?"

"Fine," she sighed, even though Hiashi was put down a bit his pride would not let him stay down and he would not give up, "he will be under kakashi's command for the duration of the mission. Kakashi will brief the team when they are ready to leave."

After that they all left except Kakashi.

"It's him, isn't it?" He asked

"I'm not sure, but who else would say they want their cursed pendant back?," Tsunade looking slightly bit worried, "first he and Hinata disappears for two and a half years then she shows up out of the blue in the middle of some trouble and her companion it seem doesn't stand out as much as she does. That doesn't seem like Naruto at all. "

"I know," he said, "but if it really is him I wonder how much they have grown and if he is still after _him_. He is the number one most surprising ninja."

"Indeed, and that is what I want you to find out Kakashi," Tsunade immediately got into Hokage mode, "If you do find him, I want to know his intentions and if he is able to accomplish them and if possible see if you can bring him back."

"Hai," he left leaving Tsunade alone in her office.

Tsunade was definitely in a good mood as she looked for her hidden bottle of sake, hopefully shizune hadn't found it as yet.

"This calls for a celebration," she said to her self as she pured a cup and sipped, "things are going to get interesting again."

As she aised the cup to take another swig, she noticed something.

_"That damn pervert was hiding something and i let him go."_ it didnt dull her mood though, "I'll just get him the next time i see him."

* * *

A distance away, a large man with long white hair sneez and felt a chill at the same time.

"It seems she caught on," he said, "Gotta get out of here before she finish drinking what ever she is drinking."

* * *

"Let me tell you a story, a story of adventure, love, honor, betrayal and tragedy."

The young man sat on the bench with a cup of green tea in his hands as the neighborhood children sat around him with eager anticipation as they gave him their undivided attention for the tale which he would tell, but unknown to him three other pairs of ears also listened to his tale of wonder.

"In a time long, long ago their lived two ninja tribes, they were the Kouga and the Iga. Some of the members of these clans were not bound to each other by mere blood but by something far greater and precious. They were masters of their art, to some, they fought more like demons than shinobi, especially, when fighting one another."

The young man told about how the two clans had a blood feud with each other for a reason none could truly explain, but the hate was always there and nothing but total annihilation would appease the other side. He told how two young ninjas blessed with a gift called the mystic eye, one from the Kouga and the other from the Iga who fell in love, but their love was not to be. He told of the betrayal of the Iga immortal that lusted for battle. Though he didn't turn on the Iga, but due to his actoins he caused them to continue the senseless bloodshed when peace was so close to hand.

At the end of the story everyone died. The Manjidani ten of the Kouga and the Tsubagakure ten of the Iga, the most powerful ninjas from each tribe was pitted against one another in a game by greedy politicians to see who would lead the country based upon which clan was left alive, they only saw ninja as disposable tools. Unfortunately for the fated lovers, they were part of their respective ten and as Ninjas, had to forsake their own hearts for the sake of duty. As Genosuke watched his love, Oboro die through his now reopened eyes and through the quiet rage of his aching heart he slaughtered everyone insight except for the fat caretaker of a spoiled shogun candidate with the power of his mystic eye.

"It was tragic, for Genosuke could not stand to live without the love of his life, so with her lifeless body in his arms he waded into the river with a dagger clutched in his had and took his own life so they would be together forever in the afterlife where no more bloodshed could tear them apart."

Eyes, though filled with tears were set upon astonished young faces as both boys and girls beamed with wonder at the story that the young man so masterfully delivered.

"Wow," beamed one little tike, "when I grow up I'm gonna be just like Genosuke, cause he's so cool and strong."

"nuh uh," replied another little boy, "Yashamaru's black rope technique is way cooler and…"

So they went, as they dispersed from around the story teller speaking animatedly and acting out scenes from the story. The raven haired young man leaned back on his seat and smiled as he sipped his tea.

"Wow," said a male voice besides him, "that was a great tale."

"Did you make it up yourself or did someone tell you," said a feminine voice at his side.

The man smiled.

"It's not as much a story as you think. Not much people are able to sneak up on me," he said putting down his cup and standing up into a fighting stance as the male put down his hood, "judging by your appearances you must be the fabled Aoitenpi and…I'm sorry, who are you? Anyway, I would have never thought I would meet Uzumaki Naruto like this."

"And judging from your appearance and fighting stance you must be Uchiha Kai," Naruto spoke still quite relaxed, "It is alright we are not here to capture you or kill you, if we were you would be dead already. And please this is my personal guard, friend and aid Raizoku Tsubaki."

The newly named Uchiha Kai relaxed but kept a watchful eye on the duo.

"So what is it that you want," he asked exercising all the caution honed from years of running.

"We cannot speak in public, is there somewhere where we can speak freely?" Tsubaki asked while Naruto replaced his hood.

"Yes, come."

Moments later they were in a one room shack far away from the village. They sat on cushions provided by their host, Kai.

"Before you tell me why you have sought me out, I must ask you to not insult me by calling me an Uchiha. Yes I was born Uchiha Kai but the actions of the Uchiha along with what they did to me is…was disgraceful and unforgivable," he paused, "you may call me Kouga Kai."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked before returning his gaze on the Kai.

"Very well, Uchi, uh, I mean Kouga Kai," Naruto cleared his throat, "We have formed a new hidden village and we would love it if you would join us."

"Why," Kai asked, "Why would you want me a part of this village you are founding, I am an S-class missing nin wanted where ever there are ninjas so why would you want me?"

"Because a reliable source informed us of the truth behind your situation. You are a ninja who know where his true loyalties and priorities lie," Naruto explained, "Also, you must be really strong if all the ninja villages are after you and you haven't been captured or even found yet. If it wasn't for this letter we might not have been able to find you."

"Is that so?" Kai chuckled, "who is this reliable source of yours?"

Naruto gave him the letter and he read it but one name stood out.

"Uchiha Itachi."

The name caused him to laugh a little more as if he just heard a joke.

"You have met Itachi and he told you everything?" Naruto nodded, "well I guess that makes you part of a distinct few who know the true story and what with this marigold picture at the bottom, that's not the Uchiha crest."

"It was something I said and he took it to heart," Naruto spoke, "I think he wants to bare that symbol as his own as it represents him best."

"What do you mean?"

"It means dispear. It's what I said to him about his life and the sharingan."

"I see"

"So will you join our village?" Naruto asked locking eyes with him, "if you join us you will no longer have the need to run and hide, you will finaly have a plpace to return to, home. Don't you want to come home?"

"I do, want to go home," he said with saddened eyes, "but there is a few questions, who else do you have, what kinds of system are you running, what position will I have and who is the leader of this new village and where exactly is this village?"

Kai released a salvo of questions In Naruto's direction as he quickly perked up. Usually he was a very guarded person with people he dont know, but Naruto's presence seem to put him at ease. Something about the blonde boy he would have to figure out later.

"Wow, you almost ask as much questions as Akira Nee – chan"

"Well to answer your questions," Naruto spoke, "We have already acquired the Fuuma clan, Waterfall and Hoshi village not to mention the location we chose was a ninja village with many of its people still practicing the arts as well as teaching their children, we merely helped them out of a tough time and gave the country much needed stability and join the country with another. I will have to test you to see what position, if any, you will have and the location and the name of the village is something I will tell you if you join us."

"You must be ranked considerably high to be the one to test me but what of the system?"

"Well you could say that, ," Naruto beamed with a knowing grin scratching the back of his neck, "but I cannot tell you of our system unless you become part of the village."

"Does that position come from that thing sealed inside of you?"

"My strength does not come from the Kyuubi my friend, but it is partially as a result of him in a weird sort of way." he replied then asked him something he had onhis mind, "that was a really good story, it seemed so real, and many of the things you said about the techniques were even true."

"Hahaha, you think it is a tale some old fool spun and I jus picked it up?" Naruto cocked an eyebrow, "Well I assure it is not, and I can prove it when you test me."

"Alright then," Naruto answered slightly excited to see how he would prove it, "let's go out side."

* * *

A few seconds later they were outside in the open as Naruto and Kouga Kai faced each other.

"These are the rules," Naruto stated turning from a smiling teenager into a cold emotionless shinobi as his shoulder length spiky hair swayed ever so lightly in the mild wind, "**Kage bunshin no Jutsu**. This is your opponent and you will fight as if your life depends on it. Do you have any questions?"

"You expect me to fight just a single shadow clone? I think you underestimate me boy, why don't you fight me or let that woman fight me?"

"No, it is you who underestimate me," the original walked a distance away and sat down on a boulder next to Tsubaki, "appearances can be deceiving. Fighting the shadow clone is like fighting me, only you don't have to fear of accidentally killing me allowing you to completely cut loose."

"So then why cant I fight you or that girl then?"

"If I fought you, how could I fully test all of you, when I dispel the shadow clone I can make a decision from both outside and inside perspective and if you fight tsubaki, I refuse to hold myself accountable for what may happen to you. You did disrespect me with that tone afterall.

"Fine, lets begin" he said going into a stance Naruto or Tsubaki had never seen before, he stood straight with his feet slightly apart and his two arms out stretched. At the same time the clone got into its closed fist style stance.

"What's the matter," asked the clone, "you have been asked not to underestimate me yet you do not use your Sharingan. I do not care if you are disgusted with your former family but you are going to need every advantage you can get against me."

"I am not underestimating you," Kai replied still in his stance, "I cannot activate my sharingan. Now stop all this babbling and let's go."

Without warning his arms snapped back and with a flick of his wrist a long seemingly tangled strand of thread uncoiled from his wrist and flew with speed that would rival any kunai or shuriken. It was impossible for string to move that fast and what more they seem to cut through anything in their path with clean surgical precision like a blade of wind. Kai's hands and finger danced between the strands of string pulling and flicking until his target was bound by the black threads to a large boulder. The clone was bound so tight that the rock he was bound to was starting to get sliced by the threads.

"I thought you said to not underestimate you," he licked the thread that was around his finger causing the bindings around the clone and the rock to constrict further, "Guess I'll just finish this."

With that he clenched his hands into a fist and pulled the threads reducing the clone and the boulder to sliced rock and dust.

"I see what you mean when you said you can prove the stories are not false, though, I am curios as to how you learned such a technique," Hinata said with her byakugan scanning a few miles away at times walking in from around the house, "but we can discuss that after you've completed your fight."

"What are you talking about, that clone is destroyed. And where did you come from, aren't you the Hyuga heiress?"

But, as he turned to point out the spot of the destroyed clone he saw along with the destroyed boulder severed pieces of wood.

"_Shit, kawarimi,"_ he thought as he tried to move from his current position in hopes of avoiding an attack from his opponent who appeared to have disappeared from the vicinity, _"I can't even sense his presence, and this is just his clone? And why can't I move?"_

"**Doton: Tsuchi sokubaku no Jutsu,"** said the clone emerging from behind a tree that was far thinner than he was, "you became over confident, that technique is powerful and can cut through anything almost as good as wind, but there is one fatal flaw. If you don't hit your target it becomes useless."

Kai gritted his teeth as threads seemed to burst from his ankles when he twitched it cutting the earth that had slowly crept up his feet and bound his wrist. He ran into the forest where he disappeared.

"This is going to take a while," said the clone as he made the familiar seal for Naruto's signature technique, "**Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.** Comb the place."

Memories flooded back to the original and the original clone as some of them were ensnared by almost invisible threads and incinerated by flames that traveled along it.

Kai was found after a long search and was quickly subdued by a sneak attack from the back with a swift chop to the neck knocking him out instantly. Or so he thought as the unconscious form turned into a log.

"_Impressive,"_ thought the clone, _"Not just any one can detect me, though he had difficulty he detected me none the less. This is getting interesting; he seems to be good at guerilla tactics because I can't pinpoint his exact location when he takes out a clone because he keeps changing location, not to mention he has extraordinary stealth. I wonder what else he could do."_

Mean while all the other clones and the original Naruto was thinking the same thing, one of the clones was engaged in a taijutsu match with the former Uchiha after realizing the normal tracking technique wasn't working when he caught the kunai that was aimed at the clone's head.

Kai delivered a round house punch to the clone's head which the clone ducked under with ease then flipped over a low round house kick and at the same time kicking the Kouga in his face with the motion causing him to stumble back a little. The clone charged forward throwing punches and combinations at a pace that should be easily read by a person of Jounin or higher rank. Needless to say Kai dodged each one but became a little over confident when he caught the clone's fist when he threw a right punch and was brought back when he was caught with an elbow beneath the chin and a powerful knee strike to the solar plexus that had Kai doubled over in too much pain to think straight. The clone used a bit of **Odayaka Koutetsu** with the last strike; though very light, was enough to put most men not accustomed with jyuken to collapse with a lot of pain.

The clone was satisfied with the outcome and knocked him out with a blow to the back of the neck and carried him back to where Naruto, Tsubaki and Hinata awaited.

* * *

After the clone emerged from the forest with the Kouga he set him down in front of Naruto and Naruto dispelled all of his clones.

"Hmm, he's good," said Naruto to Hinata, "I think we may have found the captain of our hunter nins."

* * *

After Kai awoke he shot up then held his stomach and cringed as he was still sore from the last strike.

"So, how did I do?" He asked Hinata who was healing his wounds with a medical jutsu.

"You did great," Naruto spoke up from on his other side, "Congratulations Kouga kai, special jounin of Hidden storm and captain of the hunter nins."

"C-captain?"

"Yup and you get to recruit any available chuunin and train them in whatever way you deem fit."

"Really?"

"But there are two catches catch"

"What's that?"

"I have to approve and your recruits must be given the freedom to quit at any time during training."

"Why, Naruto-kun and why you, what is your position?" that question was eating at him.

"Because there is none weaker than a quitter and it is better they leave of their own free will than force them to stay and get killed or cause others to get killed," he said with sternness, "and the reason why I have to approve is because I am the Shodia Kanshisha of Arashigakure no sato, in other words I am the leader and Hinata here is the captain of the assassination unit. Now, before we go, is there anyone you would like to take with you to your new home?"

"No, it's just me," he answered quietly, sadness in his voice then brightned up, "Are the two of you together?"

"Yes" the both answered together grins plasterd on thier faces.

"I assume your father did not approve?" he asked Hinata.

"He doesn't even know Naruto-kun is alive."

"I see, I have heard of that incident, I try to keep current."

"I see, we leave in the morning so take it easy, you are pretty strong to take that last strike like you did and wake up so soon." Naruto said cutting into the conversation.

* * *

They traveled for three long days until they reached whirlpool country. Naruto could have simply used kagesochi to get home faster but Kai had to learn the location of the village.

As soon as they entered the gates of the village two ninjas greeted them with one knee on the ground and there heads bowed. They wore identical Kabuki masks that had smiles on their faces creating a deceptive aura about them.

"Welcome back Kanshisha-sama, Lady Hinata", the one with the brown hair greeted, respect evident in his voice, "I hope you did not run into any trouble."

"Not at all, but I think we might have some guests from konoha coming in a short while, please don't interrupt them unless of course they happen to wonder where they are not suppose to. Of course should your commander say otherwise you can go ahead."

"Understood," with that they both vanished out of sight.

"Come on," said naruto to Kai, "I've got to show you around the village and introduce you to the council before I show you to your new unit."

"Sorry Naruto kun but I have to debrief my unit, see you later," She kissed him tenderly on the lips and then disappeared in a swirl of white flower petals.

* * *

"Woah, when did she learn a technique like that and who the hell is that guy?" came the voice of Inuzuka Kiba, "she has really changed."

"Keep it down Kiba," sakura reprimanded only to receive a stern glare from the dog boy.

"You are no one to command me, Sakura." He spat the name out like it was something vile.

"Quiet down you two, we saw our targets, Hinata and the one in the hooded coat." Kakashi said.

"_I wonder if he sensed us, the whole time he had his head turned away from us." _he thought.

"Alright, Neji what can you tell us?"

Neji looked into the direction of the village before him and activated his clan's prized dojutsu.

"Byakugan"

"There is no one guarding the gate and it appears to be a normal village with the exception of a few individuals who are clearly ninja. There is a building far off in the centre where most of the ninja appear to be gathered."

"Alright, this should not be too difficult then."

With that they slinked away in the direction of the village in an attempt to sneak in and try to locate and retrieve the lost Hyuga heiress.

They entered without any harm and no one was the wiser as they began to search out their targets."

"Alright Akamaru," Kiba said to his faithful companion, "I know it been a while since you saw her but can you get her scent?"

Woof

Immidiately the dog picked up on her scent and went on in her diection with the rest of the Konoha nin hot on his tale. Kakashi on the other hand appeaed to be a bit skeptical.

"It appears you find this to be too easy as well, Kakashi-sensei." The ever stoic shino.

"Yes, so far this has gone on too smoothly with the majority of the ninja populace nowhere around."

"Then do you think…Byakugan." Neji said as he quickly activated his Dojutsu, "Kiba, Stop."

Kiba stopped as the others did.

"Why did you tell us to stop?"

"Because we do not need to go any further."

As he said this, ninjas like the ones at the gate suddenly appeared around them and someone with a pair of milky eyes and midnight blue hair stepped out of the shadows behind them.

"Well done Neji-ni-san, you have grown stronger these past few years. No doubt you have become a jounin by now."

"Yes, Hinata-sama," he was mildly surprise with her confident demeanor.

"H-hinata how have you been doing, it's been so…"

Sakura tried to make small talk but was meat with a glare that would have frozen water and melt stone at the same time. To make matters worse she attempted to step forward only to meet with the tip of a Nodachi held by one Hagen Riku.

"What is this Hinata? Who are these people" she asked, "don't you want to go home with us? We were once classmates and competed in the chuunin exams together."

"How dare you show your face to me without even the smallest of an apology, did you think I would forget or were you just hoping for blind forgiveness- no offence Riku-san."

"None taken Lady Hinata."

"I can probably guess why you are here and the fact that you have been tracking us since we left that village is proof enough." She turned her back and began walking away, "I will not return with you nor will my companion."

"And what if we take you by force, Hinata-sama?" Neji asked, "Your father is quite worried and your sister misses you so."

"Tell my father if he actually has anything in his heart for me he now knows where I am and tell my sister I will love her always. And please Neji, I have always told you to stop calling me by that title, we are family."

She turned and gave him a warm smile before instructing her subordinates to escort them out the village.

"Please return safely to konoha and should you make trouble I have instructed my subordinates to punish Sakura accordingly," her eyes became hard just at the mention of her name and she spoke it like it was something foul tasting, "I don't know if I can ever forgive you or the citizens of that village for what they did to Naruto-kun."

This time she left for good with her flowery version of the **shunshin no jutsu.**

On the way back to the gate Sakura still was shocked to hear what Hinata had said, and wanted to run back to beg for forgiveness.

"You shouldn't young lady," the blind man spoke, "I may be blind but I can sense how much hatred she has for you, I do not know what you did, but should we ever face each other on the field the I will not hesitate to kill you."

"Why?" Sakura asked to stunned to say anything else.

"Someone who can cause the sweet and gentle lady Hinata to openly show her anger must truly be a monster."

The words which she used only a few years ago to disgrace a fallen friend came back to strike her with avengance.

"_I guess I deserve this."_

They reached the gate and they were seen on their way back, their mission ending in complete failure, Kakashi didn't even get to speak to her.

"Why didn't you say anything Kakashi Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm, Like what?"

"I don't know like 'I am Sharingan Kakashi and I would like to talk to the head of this village, Hinata.' Anything like that."

"That wasn't happening, Sakura."

"And why not?"

"Like she said they knew we were trailing them for quite some time and purposely feigned ignorance." he took out his book, "if they wanted to speak with us, they would have done it on the way here."

"So," she said in defiance, "we could have fought our way and take her back."

"Even if we did fight the chance that we were going to beat them were grim."

"How so, Kakashi-san," Shino, speaking for the second time that day.

"Well, one, Hinata may have been weak back then but almost three years have passed and she has become much more confident. Secondly, that blind man with the Nodaci is no ordinary Shinobi."

"How so, Kakshie-sensei?" Kiba asked while riding on akamaru.

"That is Hagen Riku the blind Nodachi, master of the silent kill and former captain of the seven swordsmen assassination squad of the mist. Even with me there I am not sure how well I would be able cope. Thirdly, not knowing the masked shinobis' strength that she calls her subordinates would leave us at too great of a disadvantage."

"I see," Neji sighed, "Hiashi-sama will not be pleased."

"No, he will definitely not, probably not entirely," kakashi said as he tapped his chin, "at least he got an invitation, which is more than I can say for some people."

From the side Sakura simply lowered her head in shame.

* * *

During the tour of the village Naruto showed Kai where all the places to eat sleep and to get a drink were. He showed him the hospital which was located in the middle of the village, the various weapons smith scattered through out the village and finally the main building which housed Naruto's Office and many other important offices and meeting rooms. The main building, unlike the Hokage tower of Konoha didn't stick out like a thumb, in fact, it looked like part of the city, the only outstanding feature was the spiraling flame like symbol that was on the forehead of all the ninjas, was above the main entrance to the building. What most people did not know was that this particular building, though appeared exceedingly normal, it wasn't, as underground the building was the head quarters for the assassination unit and secondary base for the intelligence unit not to mention it had a few other interesting security features.

Kai followed Naruto into the building and into his office at the top floor. His office, though simply styled with bookshelves a large desk and chair, had the same symbol that was on the building stained on the floor but hidden from normal eyes it had a lot of strange writing and archaic symbols embedded into its design like some large powerful seal.

"Before you begin selecting members for your unit I must explain our system."

"What kind of system is it?"

"You see, every ninja is a member of one of four units, Medical, Hunter, Black ops - otherwise known as assassination - and Intelligence, and depending on the mission an appropriate team will be assembled. The only Ninjas not subject to this are genin, their jounin instructors and the ten dragons." He swiveled in his large chair and stacked some papers, "within each unit there are systems of training, ranking and grouping that is unique to each group."

"Can you give me an example?" Wondering how this fifteen year old could design such an elaborate system, "And what is the ten dragons?"

"Okay, let's take the Medical nin unit. This unit has four classes ranking from A-D. D-rank Med nins are only qualified to treat minor wounds, C-rank med nins are qualified to treat more serious life threatening wounds, B-ranks are similar to C ranks except they are more reliable on the field and can take care of themselves as well as the team and finally, A-rank Med nins are experts who specialize in at least two fields one of which is poisons and is as efficient as any other ninja on the field. A-rank are awarded the title of special jounin, which in this village, is a rank higher than jounin," he paused to get his breath, "The black ops are organized in two levels, Chuunins and special jounins, the special jounins are the one who where the kabuki masks. The chuunins can only be promoted when their captain deems them ready to join the elite group of special jounins. This is vital because the special jounins of the Black ops handle missions such as high risk escort and assassinations of the more…delicate nature and most of all, they work alone or in pairs. As a matter of fact when they are assigned a mission it is carried out in the utmost efficiency and secrecy."

"As amazing as that sounds, I find it hard to believe. That kind of efficiency would make this village famous among other ninjas already and they would all be in the bingo books," Kai couldn't believe what he just heard, "and what about this ten dragons, is that the best you could name them?"

"heheheh, you will see with your own life, just pray you don't ever become a target and besides, we have only been founded four months now," he laughed, "well the ten dragons is short for the ten dragons of the storm and they are the ten most powerful ninjas in the village besides me and the captains. If you have a better idea of what to name them then I'm all ears."

"Actually I do."

"Really, what is it?"

"How about, Manjigakure."

"Hmmm," Naruto scratched his chin and looked up mulling the name over in his mind, he could have sworn he heard Tsubaki groan behind him, "You got that from what the Kouga and Iga named their top ten."

"Yes, what do you think?"

"I think I will stick with Jukyu no arashi," Naruto said smiling, "Now come, we must go, the council shall be convened and you must be sworn in properly"

"Are their any special requirements that I have to look for in the recruits and do I have any restrictions in how I train them."

"You can choose any ninja of chuunin rank or higher who is not already on a unit but other than that you can chose who ever you want ," naruto got up to go with Kai to accompany him in recruiting from the ninja ranks, "and about restrictions, there is only one, those who want to quit let them."

"Why would I do that?"

"As i said, quitters are the weakest form of ninjas because they will never get strong because of their weak minds and we have no use for a quitter, as they would abandon their comrades and cause deaths. I want my ninjas to live long lives and that is the reason for this kind of system. This is a rule that all sectors, even the genins follow as it is pounded into them in the acadamy."

"I see, forgive me Naruto-sama."

"Baa, its no problem I prefer you to speak your mind so that we can resolve problems." Naruto walked out the door with Kai in tow, "Besides, as a s[ecial jounin you have earned that right."

"I see,"

Kai was speechless, just yesterday he was a missing nin hunted by all now he had a seat of high position and had a place serving under someone who oviously had a keen head on his shoulder.

"Come on, let's not keep the honorable elders waiting, they are people I respect."

All kai could think was, _"With every breath of my body I shall protect you Naruto-sama, you have given back to me all that i have lost and something much, much more precious."_

* * *

**A/N: A new era has begin with the addition of final powerful ninja. What else is in store for our hero and his new village with enemies lurking around every corner and challanges on the horizon. **

**Thankyou all for reading and please, give me your opinion, your reviews are indeed welcomed and loved. From next week there will be starting the character profiles starting with Kouga Kai.**

**JUTSU LIBRARY**

**Doton: Tsuchi sokubaku no Jutsu **(Earth element: earth shackles technique) - Stone from the earth binds the victim's hands and feet to the earth in a fashion that prevents them from Making hand signs. Furthermore, the shackles can also be retracted causing the victim to be forced to kneel as if in bondage. However, this is initially a slow jutsu so a great deal of stealth and misdirection is needed but when successful can completely stop an opponent.

**Thats all for this time folks and I hoped you enjoyed it, so until next time, Read, Enjoy and Review.**


	12. Akatsuki Begins

**A/N: Nothing much to say again except that I have lost my book, but no need to worry, I shall find it and it is not neccessary for the successful continuation of this fic. Although, if I had it I wouldn't have to try to remember all the jutsu I came up with. Anyway, that is not important, my memory is good so I could write it over. In the mean time, please enjoy this chapter, you could say that this is the beginning of a new arc. Any way, hope you like this chapter and as always, Read, Enjoy and Review.**

* * *

**AKATSUKI BEGINS**

Naruto, Hinata, Tsubaki and Kai were currently trekking through the dessert on their way to hidden sand to meet Naruto's old friend Gaara. Naruto had only recently learned of Gaara's promotion to the esteemed position of Kazekage and was on his way to congratulate him personally. To most, becoming a kage is just a seat of power and esteem but for people like Naruto and Gaara, who grew up with everyone around them fearing, hating and ignoring them for a reason they had no control of, this kind of thing had a far greater meaning, it meant that they were not just accepted but wanted and needed, something more than a tool on a short leash.

Kai did not know much about their history and was a bit awed at the fact that Naruto had a Kage for a friend but he tagged along so that he could get permission from the Kage to conduct some of his training exercises in the dessert. Hinata heard so much about Gaara from Naruto that she wanted to meet the boy who Naruto would see as something as a brother.

Suddenly Naruto and Hinata stopped as if they suddenly saw something.

"What's the matter Naruto, Hinata, what's the matter?" Kai asked. His eyesight was good but compared to Naruto's and Hinata's he was still seeing in the dark.

"There is something in the distance I can barely make it out," he scrunched up his eyes trying to focus on the object in the distance as he tried to shield his eyes from the sand with his grey hooded cloak, "Hinata can you take a better look."

"Sure."

Without any hand seals or signs of focus she quickly activated her Byakugan and got an up close and personal view of exactly who was in the sand. When she saw it she gasped.

"It's Gaara's brother the puppeteer, I recognize him by the face paint. He seems to be poisoned and in extreme pain," She paused for a while as if searching for something, "It gets worst, Suna looks as if it had been recently been under attack but it sustained minimal damage. There is also a man dressed in an Akatsuki cloak inside a puppet headed towards another with blond hair with a bird made out of a strange substance and the bird has Kazekage–dono captive."

"Is he still alive?" asked Naruto worry evident in his voice

"yes."

"Good, it appears they need him to be alive to extract the Ichibi," He needed to think fast, "Here is the plan, **Kage bunshin no Jutsu,** Kai take these four clones, they are yours to command. Follow the Akatsuki and slow them down as much as possible, if possible recapture Gaara, but engage only if necessary. Hinata, Tsubaki and I will take Kankuro back to Suna, no doubt they had already sent for help from Konoha and as their allies they are bound to aid in the capture and return of missing nins so we need to be with Hinata to protect her. The clones, when destroyed or dispersed I will receive all their memories and experience. Now go."

Kai and his team of shadow clones sped of in the direction of the two missing nins while Naruto, Hinata and Tsubaki took off in the direction of Kankurou to get him back to Suna as quickly as possible.

* * *

They arrived just as the last peace of debris were cleared and Baki came out with a group of shinobi eager to retrieve their Kage and find Kankuro but halted as they saw three strangers wearing grey hooded cloaks that shrouded their faces in shadows, but what really got their attention was the form of kankuro on the largest one's back.

"You," demanded Baki blocking their way, "who are you and what have you done to kankuro."

"We do not have time for this," the shorter one said, the voice obviously that of a female, "we are here to help you but you need to get him to a hospital immediately, he has been poisoned."

"Give him to me," he said as the tallest of the three handed the weakened kankuro to Baki.

Baki handed Kankuro over to one of the ninjas.

"Take him to the hospital immediately. Tell them to do all in their power to heal him," he turned back to the trio in front of him, "Thank you for returning him to us but if you don't mind who are you and how do we know you were not with the men in the black cloaks with red clouds."

Baki couldn't reveal to the strangers that their Kazekage was kidnapped. The three strangers shared a glance before the tallest one raised his hand to his head. Automatically all the ninja got into fighting stance and drew weapons of all kinds.

"Because," he said as he revealed his face, "Gaara and I are closer than you would ever think."

"You," Baki took a step back as if he saw a ghost, "but they said you were dead."

Naruto chuckled intimidating the Suna Jounin more; this was not the same hyperactive, loud mouth boy from the Chuunin exams so long ago, what happened to him?

"I would have, had it not been for a few things," he said getting a far away looking in his eye then immediately snapped back with seriousness, "but this is not the time to catch up. My partners and I are helping you get back Gaara whether you like it or not."

"That will be most appreciated, from the three of you" Baki asked

"I am afraid you are mistaken, there are four of us the other is right now delaying the two Akatsuki as we speak to buy Gaara as much time as possible."

"I see," Baki looked slightly defeated despite hearing that his Kage had a small chance of returning safely, he just felt weak, "Please excuse me, I must speak with the siblings."

With that he left to speak with two of, if not the, oldest Shinobis in the village.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai was on the trail of the two Akatsuki members who had captured Gaara.

"Okay, this is what I want…,"

Kai, while running with the clones to catch up to the Akatsuki member formulated a plan. One of the clone was to independantly shadow the unconcious Kage at all costs in case one of the Akatsuki decided to hold them off while his partner escapes. If what Naruto said about the shadow clone technique was true then he had the finest team any captain could dream of as Naruto's skill as a ninja seemed unparallel with anyone he encountered so far. He could probably sneak up on a Hyuga if he wanted.

"Got it?" he asked his clone team.

"Hai,"

"Remember; keep yourself concealed as much as possible,"

"We should be the one telling you that Kai." One of the Naruto clones said with a grin.

"What ever," Kai said as he sulked a bit, "alright we've almost caught up to them."

* * *

(Meanwhile in Konoha)

"You wanted to see us Hokage–Sama?"

"Yes, Kakashi, I have a top priority mission for your team" Kakashi and his team were now at full alert.

"What is the mission Hokage–sama."

"Sunagakure has been attacked by Akatsuki and their Kage kidnapped. They are requesting that we provide whatever support they need in retrieving Gaara and treating wounded." Tsunade looked at them with the utmost authority and then said, "This mission is S-ranked not only because of what it entails but also it will also serve to bring Suna and Konoha back closer ever since…the incident. Failure is not an option, you leave immediately, dismissed."

The incident was no secret, but it hurt Tsunade to speak of how most of the people of Konoha had treated Naruto's 'death' unfortunately Gaara who became the Kazekage of Suna held Naruto in the highest regards and the way his death was handled he would have pulled out of the alliance with Konoha if it wasn't for political and economical reasons. So Gaara merely tolerated them as allies showing them the bare minimum of support. Team Kakashi answered with a chorus of 'hai' before exiting the Godaime's office leaving her and Shizune in the office.

"_I wonder if Naruto heard of this,"_ Tsunade wondered, _"no doubt if he heard of this, he would stop at nothing to secure Gaara's safety."_

A few moments later team Kakashi consisting of Kakashi, Sakura, Shino and Kiba along with Akamaru assembled at the gate about to embark on their mission when Kiba noticed Sakura to be a little tense.

"What's the matter Sakura you look really tense," kiba then gave her a boastful grin,

"If you're feeling scared don't get in my way."

This however didn't go well with Sakura who fixed a bone chilling glare on Kiba who was caught completely of his guard. After the formation of the new team Kakashi, Sakura was like an outcast to the team but their team work didn't suffer- Kakashi wouldn't have any of that. So within the few months, though they still treated Sakura with indifference, they functioned well as a team, at least for _his_ sake.

"This is no time for your shit, Kiba," Sakura angrily worded, "Gaara has been captured and he needs our help so stop playing around and let's get a move on."

Sakura then jumped into the trees leaving the rest of the team a short distance behind. Kiba just glared at her back before shouting at her.

"What the hell's your problem, bitch?"

Before things could get any more heated Kakashi immediately stepped in to calm the pending violence.

"Back when team 7 was...whole, Sakura started feeling as if she was useless compared to Naruto and Sasuke and made a promise to herself to never need saving ever again and to be the one saving them, particularly Sasuke since Naruto is…no longer with us, so she sought Godaime – sama's training to achieve this dream."

Kiba simply scoffed at this.

"She's still after that bastard. Why should I even care," he asked still seething in anger as he unconsciously griped the fur of his canine companion, Akamaru. He never did quite get over what happened to Akamaru on that mission.

"Well Sakura probably sees this mission as a means of atonement."

"Atonement for what, Kakashi–sensei?" Shino asked finally making his presence noted.

"Shino, your are still with us," Shino remained silent at Kakashi's joke, "anyway, when she heard news of Naruto's death at Sasuke's hands when he defected she was crushed. To make matters worse the council unveiled Naruto's secret to the village and we all know how that went. Sakura was so distraught that…

Kakashi never got to finish as Sakura rejoined the group and finished the conversation.

"…she blamed Naruto for everything that happened and even called him a lot of despicable and evil things." she said, shame evident in her voice, "When I finally came to my senses I realized what I had done."

Tears were now begging to be released from her eyes as she recalled just what she said about him and how she treated Hinata before she disappeared.

"Which was, if you don't mind," Shino asked, passively prodding the wound.

"I cursed the name of one of the best friend, team mate and ninja I had ever had or would ever know, I blamed him for Sasuke's desertion using the demon as a scapegoat saying that if he wasn't born Sasuke and I would still be together, and worst of all," the tears were free now, "even in death I made him suffer for something he had no control of when I called him a demon and was glad he was dead. I even attacked Hinata when she tried to defend his name to these two strangers. I completely disgraced the honor of Konoha's most promising and unpredictable ninja who died at the hands of his traitorous best friend, and I sided with the traitor. If Naruto was alive to here me talk like that I would probably kill myself so that I won't have to look at the hurt like what was on Hinata's face. Even after all that she still let me go."

Shino was moved, he didn't think that the members of team seven had such deep bonds with each other and furthermore, he didn't know she felt this bad about it but he wasn't about to feel guilty for anything, after all, what logic was there in that.

"So what of Gaara, what does he have to do with this?" Shino asked

"Back at the Chuunin exams three years ago Naruto fought Gaara in his Demon form to protect me and after the fight Naruto and Gaara came to be close friend, somewhat like kindred spirits, I'm not sure the kind of bond that they had with each other but one thing was for certain and that was, it was rare." She paused to take a breath, "I will do what ever it takes to save Gaara in hopes that Naruto would forgive me when the time comes that I would have to face him again."

Shino and for probably the first time in his life Kiba stayed completely quiet in understanding as they hastily made their way through the trees in the direction of Suna. Sakura had come one step closer to redeeming herself, but the road was a long one.

* * *

(Back with Kai and the clone team)

Have you ever had one of those days where everything just seemed to go wrong for some unknown reason? Well currently Deidara and a fuming Sasori was having such a day, no matter which way they turned it was one incident or another, whether it was an animal trap that nearly snagged Deidara, a tree that just happened to fall in their walking path or a rabid animal bent on tearing their legs of, - those that had them that is - but after half a day of this they were mad as heck, so Deidara and Sasori decided to take it as slowly as possible to watch out for any further 'incidents'.

If Kai had not been a seasoned Ninja he would already be rolling on the ground laughing his ass of.

"Aaaarrghh," Deidara growled after tripping on a stone that he could have sworn wasn't there before.

"We have no time to waste Deidara," Sasori scorned the Junior Akatsuki member, "we have already been delayed half a day and we are still a far distance away from our destination, I hate making people wait."

"I seem to be having a lot of bad luck Sasori–Dana, yea."

"I don't care just don't slow me down." Sasori said

"This coming from a man who rivals a slug for speed," Deidara mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Sasori asked getting wind of his words.

"Nothing," Deidara said as he tried to act innocent

"Hn"

They continued walking until deidara noticed something.

"Sasori–Dana,"

"What is it now?"

"Where did this mist come from, I can barely see two steps in front of me."

"Yes, it is getting late, I suppose we can set up camp here for the night and continue in the morning."

"And what if the Jinchuriki wakes up?"

"I have that under control," he took out a needle from his coat and tossed it to diedara, "Inject this into him and he should remain unconscious till we reach the meeting point. I'll take the first watch"

Medicine and poison are two sides of the same coin so it was no surprise that Sasori no Akasuna would be able to concoct a sedative, but what they didn't know, however was that the mist that came upon them was the working of one of Naruto's clones. The clones and Kai set up their camp some distance away from the two Akatsuki but kai was still amazed at how easily they tricked these two S-class missing nins and delayed them a whole extra day.

"So, explain to me how you did that again?" Kai asked one of the Kage Bunshins that sat next to him as the one who had actually done the jutsu was not with them but was currently keeping the technique going.

"It was simply a matter of control and knowing how not only you would think, but how your enemy might think," he said like a school teacher, "they are experienced ninja, much more than we are – well except maybe you – but if he had used the Kirigakure no Jutsu two suddenly then it would have alerted our targets so what he did was to do it very small at first then gradually increase the density making it look like a natural phenomenon. Plus with this level of chakra control not a single drop of Chakra was wasted so they wouldn't be able to sense it should they be able to sense chakra."

"Amazing," kai simply said "I'm really glad we're on the same side, I would hate to be against you. I wonder what else you can do, Kanshisha–sama."

The clone laughed lightly.

"You don't have to call me that unless it's in front of people we have to be serious with, so no need to be so formal and besides, I'm only a Kage bunshin."

With that kai went to sleep so that the remaining three clones could set up a perimeter seeing as they didn't need sleep.

The next morning came as the two Akatsuki members set out to their hidden base but alas, this was not to be easily done. Again a thick mist settled upon the missing nins, but unlike last night this one was sudden and abrupt and unless you had a Byakugan you were not going to see through it.

"We seem to have company, hn," Diedara whispered to Sasori.

"Yes," Sasori answered in his gruff voice, "Probably a Suna contingent wanting to be heroes. In any case, you go on ahead, this won't take long."

With that Diedara leapt upon the bird that still held Gaara and flew above the tree line towards the base with a smirk on his face as he knew that no ninja from Suna would be able to beat Sasori. What he didn't know however, was the presence that stealthily followed in his wake.

In a few moments Diedara arrived at the entrance of the hideout when a thought suddenly struck him.

"Dammit, even if he beats them the minute they start fighting he's gonna take forever to get here."

Sadly, this was not his only problem as he did not notice the puff of smoke that was once a shadow clone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto and Hinata were back at Suna's hospital as he needed to be with Hinata incase her identity was somehow discovered by any of the medics or Ninja while Tsubaki secured lodgings. It was not that he did not have faith in her abilities, quite the opposite actually he needed to keep control of the situation so that Gaara could be rescued as swiftly and safely as possible and having people try something like trying to capture a missing nin was a sure way to divide attention. The previous day, Hinata, using whatever medical skill that was available to her began the task of extracting the poison from Kankuro's body. It was a success even though there were a few traces of the substance left which had to be dealt with or it would continue to kill him.

In that time she received help from one of the seniors of the village by the name Chiyo, however concocting a suitable antidote was proving to be a little bit of a challenge even though they had made some head way.

"Dammit," Chiyo baa–sama swore at another failed test, "if only that blasted slug girl or that pink haired apprentice of hers was hear, the shame, having to rely on outside help- especially from Konoha."

It was no secret that Chiyo fought against Konoha and was defeated every time when Tsunade neutralized one of her poisons. In short she hated Konoha and with Tsunade being the current hokage only made her feel worst when the alliance was finalized.

"No doubt they will send some grunt team to assist us"

"Relax baa–sama, I am sure that Tsunade…" Naruto didn't finish that statement as he suddenly got a faraway look in his eyes and then a smile slowly crept across his face.

"What's the matter Hitaro – kun," Hinata asked using his aliases so they would remain as much a mystery as possible. After revealing himself to Baki Naruto had him introduce himself and Hinata as Hitaro and Shina, respectively.

"I have great news," Naruto turned to his hooded girlfriend and the Suna elder, "I have found their hideout as well as their names."

"Is that so?" Chiyo asked narrowing her eyes, "so what is it and why are you only now telling us of this information."

Chiyo baa–sama was never one to trust outsiders so she was on guard now.

"There are two of them, one named Deidara and the other's name is Sasori," Chiyo was in shock, she hadn't seen her grandson in so many years only to find out he kidnapped the kazekage, "they are based in a seal protected cave above a river, I can provide directions. And to answer your second question, I only now found out about it. There is no reason for distrust, I assure you, besides, you look like you know this Sasori person, who is he."

"So then how did you get this information?"

"I am sorry but you know as well as I that a ninja cannot reveal all their secrets, it ruins the element of surprise."

"If you say so, come on girl, let's try and finish this antidote so we can give it to Kankurou, in the mean time..." She turned to the guard assigned to keep an eye on Naruto and hinata, "go and bring Baki."

"What about these two," gestured to the foreign Ninja.

"I'll keep an eye on them, now go, this is important."

Moments later the guard returned with Baki in tow.

"He said it was urgent, what is the matter?"

"The Gaki here," points to Naruto, "just received some information."

Naruto told all the information he received to Baki in as much detail as he could.

"I shall organize a team at once to rescue Kazekage-sama."

As he was about to leave he was stopped by Naruto's voice.

"No, wait for the konoha Team."

"Why should we wait, we have their location, we could easily surprise them and defeat them,"

"No, not really," Naruto stated with an authoritative tone, "you have already lost many of your ninja and many more are being diverted to border duty, not to mention these are two S-class criminals. And to make matters worse, if what you tell me is true of this Diedara person then your plans will come up a failure resulting in more lives lost."

It was the cold harsh reality of the situation.

"Not only that," Hinata voiced, "the process of synthesizing the enzyme carriers is a long one and will take time."

"I see," baki was not pleased but he could not refute this reasoning, "what do you suggest instead?"

"When they arrive and the antidote is complete, Shina and I will personally rescue Gaara and bring him back."

* * *

Sasori suddenly felt the puppet he was in being wrapped around with something before it was pulled to a tree where he was firmly secured by what looked like thread, black shiny thread. He soon realized that his puppet was being cut up all over from the string that pinned him down. He extended the scorpion like tale of his puppet only for it to be caught by the same string as his puppet was and sliced to shreds, metal scorpion tale and all was sliced by the thread as if it was a leaf under a sharp knife.

"_I wonder if I got him."_ Kai questioned himself. But all of a sudden heat ripped through the mist laden atmosphere causing it to dissipate revealing a red headed boy with an appearance that was completely void of all emotions as his wooden structure wouldn't allow it. Out of his left arm was where the flames were shot out, he then proceeded to produce a scroll and summon with the kanji for 3rd on it as he unsealed the puppet form of the sandaime kazekage.

"That is an interesting technique," said the stoic puppet master as he readied his puppet, "but there is someone waiting for me and I don't like to keep people waiting."

"Well they'll have to wait a bit longer, 'cause you're going to be very late."

Without any invitation sasori flexed a finger that had a chakra string attached to it causing a dark cloud of sand to spew from the puppet.

"This is the technique of the third Kazekage that made him so renowned called black sands."

The sand exploded towards Kai at frightening speeds, one of the clones flashed through a few hand signs and slammed a foot on the ground "**Doton: tsuchikabe no jutsu" **but it was no match for the powerful torrent of sand as it crashed through the earthen wall dispelling the clone that created it as he was right behind the wall.

"One down, three to go" said Sasori in that half dead monotone as he morphed the shape of the sands into various shapes bent on cutting and crushing anything in their path and sent them flying in their direction.

They spent the most of that morning basically running and dodging all of his attacks, Sasori's attack were very powerful but not very accurate or quick and fortunately Kai was too far away for any of his attacks to work. Eventually they stopped and faced their pursuer.

"Kai, maybe we should retreat, we have enough information on the enemy and you getting injured is not an option as all his weapons appear to be poisoned, even that sand."

"I was just about to suggest the same thing," he said while digging out another set of strings from his pouch and wrapping it over the string he used on sasori's first puppet and took a stance, "but let me do one thing before we go, I will need you guys to protect me."

"Fine, but make it quick"

With lightning like movements of his wrists the new string and the black rope string flew at sasori like snakes slithering through wet grass. Sasori tried blocking the strings with a shield made of the black sand but the black rope string slashed through the sand shield as if it wasn't there with the second string following closely in its wake. With seconds to move Sasori leapt out of the way of the advancing strings. He would have smirked if his face wasn't made out of wood when the string crashed into a tree slicing it up into building blocks.

"That is a most powerful and deadly technique, too bad it has such an obvious flaw," he drawled as he raised his hands one more forming the sands into a myriad of sharp projectiles all aimed at Kai and the two clones, "before you die, tell me, what is the name of your technique?"

Kai simply laughed and stared at him. Sasori's patience as short as it was was beginning to wear at him.

"Fine, I have someone waiting on me and I hate to wait or keep people waiting."

As sasori was about to thrust his hands forward to cause the floating projectiles to launch at Kai he found that this action was impossible.

"My technique is called '**kuro sakujou no jutsu'** and the one that you're caught in…," he paused to point out the strings that was tightly binding his body and tightening as Sasori relaxed, "…is called **kuro sakujou baindingu no jutsu.** I know that it won't stop you from attacking me but it will stop you from moving for quite some time. Now, if you will excuse me I really need to get going."

Sasori of the red sands was an exemplary ninja, he didn't show mercy, he was emotionless and he was a ruthless killer but being showed up by someone he could consider a child caused that emotionless aspect about him to wane a little as he flexed his finger in a last ditch effort to impale him by one of the floating projectiles. This was in vane, as he found is hands firmly bound by rock that was protruding from the earth preventing him moving his fingers or his feet.

"**Doton: chikyuu sokubaku no jutsu. **That should prevent you from attacking or even moving further till we are gone," said one of the clones as the other flashed through a dozen hand seals before saying his technique, **"Ninpo: Kagesochi no jutsu".**

"Till next we meet" said the faded voice of one of the shadow clones as their bodies faded from sight as if carried by the wind.

"_We may have a lot of trouble headed our way if I just got beat by three shadow clones of a Gaki and some unknown youngster."_ He thought as the rocks around his hands slowly crumbled and fell to the ground. Sasori tried to cut the strings about his body by morphing the black sand into a knife but realized the string even though it was not cutting his body was not being cut either.

"It probably has chakra in it."

* * *

Kai and the two clones re-appeared exactly where they left when they were sent on the mission.

"Why are we here?" asked kai as he pulled back up the hood of his cloak to shield himself from the sand and mid-afternoon sun, "how come you didn't just bring us out right next to the real Naruto?"

"I would if I could, the technique can only bring me to a place that I have memory of being before." Said the clone as he also put on his hood, "but look on the bright side,"

"And that would be?"

_Poof!_

"What's the bright side?" kai screamed at the other clone as they walked off into the dessert

"No need to be upset, we know how to get to suna and Naruto knows where we are and we will be there in no time."

"That is good."

That was enough to make kai happy, that and just beating a S-Rank missing nin. At least until the clone dropped a bomb on him after about an hour of walking.

"Unless a sand storm suddenly comes up… like that one."

"Shit, let's take cover in that cave over there."

* * *

"We should find some shelter," said a girl in a wrap kimono with a large metal fan strapped to her back.

The leaf ninja had finally arrived in the wind country but on the way there they caught up with Temari who was on her way back home. Since she was between locations she had no knowledge of the attack on her home or that her brother was kidnapped so it was no surprise that they were all travelling together at top speed. Unfortunately even the most experienced ninja is but a child to Mother Nature's fury, a sand storm was coming.

"Why," complained Kiba, "we're almost there."

"I'm in more of a hurry to get home than any of you," she said trying her best not to show her worry, "but there is a sand storm coming and we need to find some shelter."

"ha," barked kiba placing a hand on his canine companion's back, "no stupid sand storm can stop me and Akamaru, just stick with us and we'll be fine."

"Kiba you idiot," yelled Sakura, "we would be lost in no time if we decide to go through a sand storm."

Kiba turned to sakura and gave her a glare that could freeze a lake, but before he could say anything ….

"She's right," kiba turned to Temari, "one of the worst things anybody could ever do in a dessert is try to brave a sand storm, you could end up lost forever."

Being lost forever was not something he would ever want.

As they entered the cave Akamaru growled and sunk low to the grown baring his teeth, Kiba sniffed the air as the rest of the team waited to find out what he discovered.

"Be careful guys, we're not alone in here" the dog nin warned in a hushed tone as they all proceeded towards the back of the cave to set up camp as Temari told them that it looked like the storm would last until night or even longer. The cave was not very deep but it was deep enough for at least twenty people to be very comfortable with a lot of running room.

"Come out who ever you are," said Kakashi in his bored tone as Kiba pointed him in the direction of a bolder that lay innocently on the ground, "there is no need to hide from us, you seem to be trying to shelter from the storm like we are."

A voice echoed throughout the cavern appearing to come from multiple locations directions, a trick taught to him by Naruto.

"How do I know you won't try to kill me, I don't exactly trust Konoha Ninja."

"To be quite honest," this time shino spoke, "you have no place to go and we have already pinpointed your position. Furthermore, unless you are part of our mission objective you have nothing to fear from us."

"Very well," the voice was no longer echoed as the boulder suddenly turned into a man wearing a grey hooded cloak, "I can see when I'm outmatched, "

Kai was no fool, one on one against an s rank ninja he may or may not win but against copy ninja Kakashi and four other ninjas who did not look weak was a different story. He was sure however that with the assistance of Naruto's shadow clone they wouldn't stand a chance but judging by the sand ninja with them he came to the conclusion that there was no point in it in the first place. But, he would by no means let down his guard.

"Forgive me for that, but people in this part of the world is not very common," he chuckled, "my name is Kouga Kai and what is a team of leaf ninja and one Suna Kunoichi doing out here?"

"We could ask you the same thing, Kai–san," said kakashi, "and as for the reason we are here, I cannot tell you that. Care to tell us why you are hear, you are clearly a ninja and quite a strong one at that."

"I was on my way to meet my master in suna," it was a semi lie but all the best lies have part of the truth in them, "he asked me to return home to bring back some scrolls to store his findings. He collects various types of rock and stone."

"I see," this time it was sakura as her curiosity finally took over, "are you somehow addiliated with Hyuga Hinata, that Hita ite is similar to the one whic she wares?"

"Yes, it is my masters design , but I will not divulge information on my comrades, especially not to you Haruno Sakura."

It was obvious now she was the official number one enemy of the hidden storm village, she simply halted her questions and walked away.

"I see, thankyou."

"What is you master's name?"

Temari putting in her worth.

"You will meet him soon enough."

With that they all fell into silence waiting out the storm as there was nothing else worthwhile to say as they could tell that this Kai person will not be divulging anymore information. Kakashi though, couldn't quite explain why he felt as if he had seen him somewhere before.

* * *

**A/N: Well that is the end for this chapter. I know i said i would be putting starting back the character sketches from this chapter, but with this length, I'm pretty sure most of you might not appreciate it.**

**JUTSU LIBRARY-**

**Doton: tsuchikabe no jutsu **(Earth element: earth wall technique) - User creates a thick wall of earth that is ten feet high and twenty feet in length that id sturfyto a number of projectiles and mid to long range jutsu. Not the strongest fedence, but its speed in which it form is a plus. (B-class)

**Kuro sakujou no jutsu **(Black rope technique) - A fighting style that utilises a special string weapon created from the hair of black haired maidens and treated in special animal oils. It is a secret techniques of the Kouga clan of which Kai was adopted into. The 'black rope' is one of the most difficult weapons to use and even harder to master but it is sharper than any other weapon except Naruto's wind element blade. It is stronger that any other almost to the point of unbreakable. Despite all this, the weapon has a flaw in the fact that it becomes useless if it doesnt hit, however a true master of the weapon can redirect its motiond much like a long peace of rope and can gut from awkward angles. (s-class)

**kuro sakujou baindingu no jutsu **(Black rope binding technique) - Similar to the Black rope technique, except that it doesnt cut and is controlled with chakra from the user. This techniques never is slower than the black rope, but its is far stronger. Developed by Kai for trapping purposes as the normal black rope technique requires a high level of congtrol not to slice a victim to ribbons. (A class)

**Doton: chikyuu no sokubaku no jutsu** (Earth element:Shackled of the earth technique) - Stone protrudes from the ground and binds the victim's hands from the wrist to the fingers and also binds them at the ankles. This technique is very useful to for detainment and also to prevent victim from using hand signs. However, if the sdoes not have earth natured chakra or is not a master of the elements then a distraction in battle will be needed as this technique will be slow.

**Thankyou once again for reading, so until next time, Reaf, Enjoy and Review.**


	13. On the Move

**

* * *

**

A/N: Hello once more everyone, it has taken a bit longer than I wanted, but finally I have updated. I hope you like this chapter and that it reaches and even surpasses your expectations. However, should it not please tell me and I will try to improve the next chapter. So please read and enjoy and when you are through please review.

* * *

**ON THE MOVE**

The six ninjas eventually spent the night in the cave as the storm did not let up till morning. The four Konoha and one Suna nin allowed kai to travel with them to Suna as long as he was able to keep up with their pace. Despite the invitation to travel as one group they did not trust him one bit.

"Kakashi-sensei," Kiba whispered to the masked Jounin as they sped across the dessert, "we need to keep an eye on that guy as much as possible."

"Why is that, Kiba?"

"It was faint, but Akamaru and I think we got other scents off of him besides Hinata's."

"I see, anything else?" asked the jounin in a bored voice barely above a whisper.

"No, I can only confirm that he is not alone and we may have to deal with others from _that_ village when we get to Suna."

The memory of the fail retrieval mission to the hidden storm village, the efficiency of their ninjas and the strength of the few commanders that they saw was enough to keep the dog nin wary of anyone wearing that Hitai ite.

"_Of all the time to meet up with them,"_ Kakashi thought, _"I wonder if it is Naruto and Hinata he is actually going to meet."_

"Tell Shino to keep an eye on him and this 'master' he is going to meet."

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei."

With that the dog nin and his companion fell back to relay the order to their bug using comrade. They would have to stop first in order for Shino to 'tag' him properly though, so for now they would have to wait till they reach Suna.

After a few hours the six ninjas finally found themselves at the entrance of suna. Once there they were quickly allowed to enter upon seeing who they were and where they were from, of course this was not as easy for kai as the guards found him to be suspicious with his hood over his head blocking out the vision of those who would want to see his face.

"What is your business in Suna?" asked one of the chuunin guards that blocked his path.

"There are people here that I must meet with; he is currently in the hospital."

"Be more specific, and I would need proper identification. And take of that hood."

As the guard was about to take the hood off of Kai's head himself he found a strong hand holding him at the wrist. When he turned his head to see who had the audacity, he found himself staring into the uncovered eye of Baki.

"Baki–sama, is this person with you?" the chuunin asked cautiously having not sensed Baki's approach.

"No, he is one of my elite subordinates returning from a very vital mission with matters pertaining to suna."

Another hooded and cloaked figure spoke completely surprising and catching everyone -with the exception of Baki- off guard.

"_Where did he come from,"_ thought a very shocked Temari and the leaf nins.

"_I didn't even sense him till he spoke. Who is this person?"_ Being surprised was something that Kakashi didn't take lightly.

"_It's that scent, but where have I smelt it before?"_ thought Kiba still trying to remember that scent.

"You must be Kai-san's master," asked Kakshi, his lazy tone betrayed by his serious expression, "Who are you?"

"That isn't important right now," the cloaked and hooded stranger stated while surveying the leaf nins, pausing briefly at Sakura and then continued, "the medic sent by Hokage-sama should be going to the hospital. "

"That's right," Baki finally spoke up after some time, "if you all would please follow me, Chiyo-Baa sama and another of his comrades are waiting for the medic."

"_Other comrade?" _thought sakura and the other Nins.

"Hai, let's go."

With that he walked away from the group with Kai and Baki at his sides and the others close behind him. When the group was finally gone the chuunin guard finally let the breath he didn't know he was holding and turned to his companion.

"He can be really scary when he wants to be," He told his companion.

"You're telling me. I have a lot of respect for you now."

"Why,"

"You didn't wet yourself standing so close to him like that," the other Suna Chuunin joked, "there wasn't even killing intent, just this... feeling."

* * *

As they hurried to the hospital, the mysterious person stopped and turned to Kai and whispered something in his ear and then walked over to Shino with a slow steady gate that looked as if he copied it from a tiger, each step calculated and precise, the mark of a highly skilled Shinobi. He held out a tight fist revealing some of his clothing under the cloak and pointed it towards Shino and turned it upward opening his palm to reveal two unharmed Kikaichu bugs in the palm of his hands.

"Be careful, Aburame-san, next time they won't be so lucky," he spoke, his voice though without emotion held life in them which was not common as shinobi who try to control their emotion while speaking lose the character in their tone.

The Aburame stood there as silent and emotionless as the cloaked figure walked on, but not for the usual reasons as the sweat that freckled his brow revealed his true plight.

A few moments later the ninja enter Kankurou's room where there was a waiting Chiyo, her brother, Kankurou, who was conscious on his bed and another cloaked figure standing near the window.

The elder woman raised her head from the chart she was reading to see who had come in. As Sakura came in first through the door and immediately made her way toward s the patient.

"Hm, I see the leaf Ninja finally decided to...you!"

With speed far greater than that of what you would expect from an old woman, she charged at kakshi with murderous intent in her eyes intent on ending the one-eyed jounin's life. From out of nowhere she pulled out a kunai and brought it down on the stunned book reading Jounin but was intercepted by Kiba as Akamaru growled menacingly at the woman but was kicked away in the stomach sending him back.

"_That old bitch is tough,"_ thought a disgruntled kiba.

Chiyo once more was about to charge at the ninja but this time was held back by the taller cloaked figure.

"Enough of this," his grip was like steal.

"How can they dare send him here after what he did" she yelled, "I will have my revenge on you, Konoha's White Fang for taking my son away from me."

"Nee-san," an old man with bandages wrapped around his head walked to his now apparent sister, "look closely, he cannot be the White Fang, he died many years ago."

Silence met the room until.

"hahahaha," Chiyo gave a hearty toothless laugh, "I knew that, I was making a joke, hahaha."

Everyone in the room sweat dropped as the wind started to blow through the window and kiba suddenly perked up in surprised as he and his canine companion sniffed the air. Suddenly Akamaru barked at the stranger standing by the window and started wagging his tale as he tackled the stranger to the ground and started licking the stranger till the cloak fell away from her head.

Sakura, who was the closest to the stranger than the other leaf ninja gasped and was followed by most of the other occupants of the room when they saw midnight blue hair that cascaded to the small of her back with two locks framing the sides of her face with bangs over her eyes and pale lavender pupil-less eyes, the warmth of which can be attained by no other Hyuga.

"Stop it, Akamaru, I missed you too," she giggled as the dog licked her face.

"Hinata?"

The words croaked out of her throat as tears threatened to spill as she could still remember all the things she said and did to her that day. She felt guilty for what happened, she felt as if it was her fault that Hinata was labelled an A-class missing nin. Just thinking of all the time Hinata spent crying over 'him' when all she did was curse him; the dagger twisted further when she saw the happiness on her face quickly turn to one of disgust as Hinata laid her once gentle eyes on her.

"_I think she has come to terms with his death but, she still hates me. It's like the last time we met in that new village. I don't know if I can take it any longer. Those eyes don't look familiar on this particular Hyuga."_

But, who was the other cloaked figure? That would have to wait; she had a mission to do. As Sakura moved to check on Kankuro she was stopped in her track by a stern feminine voice that seemed to carry a lot of power and expertly hidden killing intent. To hide one's own malice and detest when they so openly detest that person, indeed a testament of self control.

"Sakura," the dark haired Kunoichi spoke, her former self quickly disappearing and her voice firm and commanding, "there is no need to attend to him, I have already extracted the poison and derived an antidote. Follow me we have something else that must be done."

"What do you mean?" Sakura inquired still finding it not to be the same Hinata she knew so long ago.

"I will explain on the way, come."

With that she walked out of the room with such a grace and poise that those still standing at the door unconsciously stepped out of her way, though, it was not out of fear, it was just her majesty and hidden strength compelled them to step out of the way. Before she left the room she went to the still hooded taller man and kissed him tenderly on the lips, this however shocked the occupants of the room that had seen that brief glimpse of his face. When she pulled down his mask there was...

"Whisker marks,"

"mm, what was that Kiba," Kakashi asked from behind his book.

"Whisker marks," he shouted and charged at the hooded man and clawed at him, "you bastard, how dear you brainwash Hinata by using those marks. You don't have a right to wear them."

As Kiba's claws reached the stranger and before anyone could stop him his claw swiped cleanly through him and his form disappeared between kiba's outstretch claw like smoke but before he could react he felt the cold sharp point of a kunai touch the back of his neck, a swift killing blow if the man had wanted.

"What is your problem with whisker marks?" the hooded figure spoke pressing the kunai further at his neck.

None of the other ninjas in the room moved. As his face was still hidden and with the level of skill that he portrayed, making a move could be disastrous as they knew not what his focus was on. Even Akamaru had to stay back as any false move could end his master's life.

"I'm not telling you anything, bastard, except that a friend of mine had those. I'm gonna kill you for using those marks to seduce Hinata." Kiba spat.

"A friend?" the stranger said removing the Kunai from Kiba's neck, "very well, you pass...for now any way."

"I pass? What the hell is that suppose..."

He never got to finish as Kakashi placed a hand on top of his head as he had already figured out what was going on and who was under that hood and Kiba continuing to spout of at the mouth was not a good idea.

"Anyway, my apologise for my subordinate's behaviour, uh.."

"You may call me Hitaro, though I think you may have guessed my other alias"

"Yes, I do think I have. Please accept my apologies on his behalf."

"Its fine" he said extending a hand for Kakashi to shake, "Baki – san when my partner returns with the pink haired girl would you please brief the Konoha ninja on the situation. I will fill in the rest when we leave."

"You plan to accompany us?" came the stoic voice of shino.

"Of course, Gaara is a bit of a brother to me."

"Ah, I would like to track the akatsuki as soon as possible to find their location, if you had anything from them I could..."

"That would not be necessary Kakashi – san, I already know exactly where they are."

"How" came the shocked voice of the konoha nin.

"That is my secret for now."

With that the room fell quiet until the girls return.

* * *

(Sakura and Hinata)

As they walked along the corridors of the hospital, Sakura couldn't help but remember the time in Konoha, all the things she said about Naruto and what she had done to Hinata in front of those people when she had tried to protect his memory. Each time sakura looked over at her she felt the shame of her actions weigh upon her shoulders. This shame was the driving force behind her training with Tsunade, she not only felt shame for what she had said and done but also shame that she was the fault that 'he' was dead. If she had not made him make that stupid promise knowing what his Nindo was. She desperately needed a way to reconcile; this pain that she dug herself into was unbearable. After that day no one would speak to her except for Ino and even the Hokage and kakashi had resentment for her. Even though they masked it expertly she could tell, whenever the hokage or the ones that used to call her friend only tolerated her presence at best, they were ninja after all, they would have to do things they would not like to do for the sake of the village.

"I'm sorry" she said to the blue haired girl in just above a whisper as she stopped at a door and proceeded to enter, if she had spoken any louder the tears would be free, "please forgive me. I don't expect you..."

"Then don't," she turned and looked at Sakura after removing the cloak , "I'm not the one who's forgiveness you should seek, my forgiveness cannot begin to rectify what you did. We have work to do, I shall explain your part."

She turned and proceeded to a table with a container that was set in the middle resting on a scroll with seal patterns on it.

"I was able to create an antidote from the few herbs here in suna but it was not enough to make more than three doses." She said but after she motioned for sakura to stand on the other end of the table, "that would not have been a problem if my partner had went alone but that is out of the question, not to mention the antidote only stays in the system for a few minutes giving an extremely temporary immunity and to me that is a problem."

"So what will we do now then?" Sakura asked wondering what else she could do in such a short time."

"I have already come up with a plan, I have introduced the antidote- which is actually an enzyme specific to the proteins of the poison- to a single cell organism which is safe to humans and created a symbiotic relationship with the two. Now all we have to do is speed up their rate of respiration so that they mature and divide at a much faster rate."

Sakura stood there in shock, her jaw gracing the floor.

"That's brilliant, the organism will continuously produce the antidote allowing for the carrier to be safe from the poison longer but how long will it last, surely the immune system will destroy the organism."

"That is true, but I have already taken that into consideration, this particular organism is quite resilient and trades it metabolic rate for its resilience, after we modify its metabolic rate it should retain it resilience and be able to reproduce the enzyme by dividing itself at a faster rate than normal. In other words it will stay in the system for approximately twelve hours before all the organism is destroyed and the enzyme which is the antidote would have fully permeated the body providing immunity for several days. We have wasted enough time let us begin; I will walk you through the procedure."

* * *

After an hour, the two girls were finished and returned to the room carrying several injections cartridges.

"If you don't mind can each of you please take this, one of the assailants uses a new poison on all of his weapons." As Hinata announced this Chiyo released her hair from it confines.

"What are you doing Chiyo baa-sama," asked the hooded figure "surely you don't mean to accompany us."

"There are some things that I must do if I am to die in peace," she said as she shook her gray locks, "and besides, I want to see my cute grandson again."

"I understand, take this, you will need it more than me,"

"It won't matter, I..." but before she could say anything else the cloaked figure stuck her in the arm with the injection needle and squeezed on the plunger.

"I insist," came the level voice of the figure.

* * *

The team of Konoha ninja, Chiyo and Hinata and her cloaked partner raced through the trees towards their goal, but suddenly the cloaked figure and Hinata took out a Kunai each and launched it in the direction of a branch that was covered by low hanging leaves.

"What's the matter," Asked kakashi.

"We were being watched, and rather expertly too. That person seemed to be rather good at intelligence gathering, I almost missed his presence, and ordinarily I don't miss like this. Any way let's move on."

"He is not in the area anymore lets continue," said hinata as she deactivated her eyes and the group continued.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

In a cave not too far away two real figure and six astral figures stood atop the hands of a statue chained into the ground as the mouth of the ungodly looking thing sucked the Chakra out of Gaara.

"We have intruders coming," said the astral figure of a man with a venus fly trap surrounding his head.

"Who are they?" asked another astral figure with grey eyes that had consecutive rings in therm.

"Konoha nins, from both sides." said the fly trap wearing person, "From one side is Maito Gai and three more and the other Hatake kakashi and several ninja, two of which sensed my surveilance."

"Interesting, I will need three volunteers," said the presumed leader with the ring eyes.

"I will deal with that green animal Maito Gai," said a shark like projection of a man with a huge bundle on his back. "I still have a bone to pick with that spandex freak."

"I will go too I would like to collect the bounty on the copy nin," said a tall man with a face mask.

One of the figures turned to face the leader, not a word was said, but his red eyes said all that was needed to say/

"Very well" said the leader, "I would need thirty percent of your chakra."

"Kisame, this technique happens to suit you the best."

"Hehehe, indeed."

* * *

The seven ninja sped through the trees at a quick pace until they came to an abrupt halt at a clearing. In the clearing before them stood one of the most feared missing nin and former pride of the Uchiha clan.

"Uchiha Itachi," Hatake Kakashi said uncovering his sharingan, "be careful everyone, do not look directly into his eyes."

Crash!

Kakashi turned around to see another man wearing clothes similar to Itachi and a mask covering his face. His hand was balled in a fist where Kiba and Akamaru narrowly avoided being hammered by a fist made of stone.

"Hatake Kakashi, I am fortunate to be collecting you bounty today," he said surveying the other members of the group, "Itachi, is that person under the hood of any importance?"

Itachi knew who was under the hood, his sharingan already saw the massive amounts of chakra and the unmistakable demon chakra mixed in. His mission was far too important and hopefully Naruto would understand what he had to do.

"Indeed, he cannot hide from my eyes," he turned his head to face the hooded figure, "Uzumaki Naruto."

With the exception of two, this revelation shook the very foundations of the rescue team as they looked at the still hooded figure.

"This day has just gotten better," said Kakazu, "the kyuubi jinchuuriki came out of hiding."

"You bastard."

"What was that?" Itachi asked as nonchalantly as ever.

"How dare you," Sakura said clenching her fist even tighter, "how dare you try to distract us by using his name?"

She charged at him, intent on pounding him into pulp. She jumped in the air and brought her fist down on his head, but Itachi leapt out of the way avoiding the powerfull fist which created a large fissure where he stood just moments before.

Kakuzu, not being one to waste an opportunity, used Sakura's attack as a diversion to attack Akamaru, severely wound him with an earth jutsu that broke a leg. Having lived as long as Kakuzu has, he became familiar with the particular weaknesses of the more prominent clans. The Inuzuka clan had a very obvious one, their canine familiar, for if they were injured, use of their more powerful attack were unusable and they had to devote themselves to protecting their canine companions. Essentially, doing this was like killing two birds with one stone.

Not wasting any time, kakuzu, after quickly putting Kiba out of the battle turned his attention to kakashi as the sound of money started ringing in his ears. Kakashi, seeing his advance drew a kunai to meet his challange and hopefully deal with him quickly enough to help sakura. As they neared each other, suddenly a gust of wind blew, effectively knocking Kakuzu of his feet and send him hurtling in the direction of Itachi who at the moment had both sakura and shino caught in a genjutsu. The sudden appearance of a flying Kakuzu however caused him to jump out of the way ending the illusion.

"At any other time I would have loved to test my strength against the likes of you two but my friend is in danger and you Akatsuki have already had him for a day and I refuse to leave him in you care for much longer."

The cloaked figure removed his hood and half-mask to reveal none other than the blue eyed Jinchuriki, Uzumaki Naruto, startling the Konoha nin once more.

"Hinata, what do you see?"

"It's not truly them, Itachi only seem to have one third of his original chakra."

"I see" he said charging straight at itachi.

"This will not take long then."

"Such a fool, he charges in like an idiot," kakuzu laughed, "You are far too young to defeat me even with only a third of my strength."

"Fool," Hinata said, drawing Kakuzu's attention.

Kakuzu turned to her but before he could say anything she flashed through several hand seals.

"**Hijutsu: Sorasekai no jutsu"**

Itachi began his own set of hand seals but was too late as he and a spaced out looking Kakuzu were engulfed in a blast of chakra.

"**Odama rasengan"**

The share power of the attack ripped a trench one hundred meters long twenty feet wide and deep enough to hide in. When the smoke cleared all that was left was the battered bodies of two unidentified men laying at the end of the trench.

"_It took them only one move to completely defeat them,"_ Kakashi thought, "_How strong have you two gotten?"_

Sakura, Shino and Kiba looked at Naruto as if he were a ghost. Then again considering the situation and what they had all believed for the past two and a half years, he might has well have been one. Sakura slowly approached him, her hands shaking as she did. Kiba didn't know what to say as Akamaru whimpered in pain.

"N-naruto," she whispered her throat feeling tighter as she got closer, "is that really you?"

Naruto looked at her causing her to unconsciously stop her approach. It was Naruto, but he had changed, and she didn't know what to do or to say to him.

"Are you going to stand there looking at me all day or are we going to go rescue Gaara?"

**To be Continued**

* * *

A/N:

**Jutsu Library-**

**Odama rasengan- **I dont think iIneed to explain this one, however, should anyuone want to i will send you a description.

**Hijutsu: Sorasekai no jutsu **(Secret technique: empty world technique) - A genjutsu created by hinata that drags the victim into a world where there is only white and devoid of all other things. Hinata gets the victim to look into her eyes and as they do they become trapped. This technique is inescapable to average ninja, however, genjutsu masters and highly skilled or experienced ninja will need to stay in full eye contact for genjutsu to stay active. Does not work on Sharingan or Byakugan users when the doujutsu is acitvated. This techniques must not be mistaken for Itachi's Tukiyomi as it bears no similarities and cannot inflict harm on the victim nor control time or space within the genjutsu. Cannot work on Naruto due to his training against Genjutsu. (B-rank)

* * *

**Thank you everyone for reading another chapter and i hope you enjoyed it and I really eppreciate all the grewat support that son of whirl pool have been getting. Until next time Read, Enjoy Review.**


	14. Death of an Artist

**A/N: Hello everyone, this chapter is a bit short, but there is proper cause for it. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter so please Read Enjoy and Review**

**THE DEATH OF AN ARTIST**

**Last time**

Sakura, Shino and Kiba looked at Naruto as if they were ghost. Then again considering the situation and what they had all believed for the past two and a half years, he might have been one. Sakura slowly approached him, her hands shaking as she did. Kiba didn't know what to say as Akamaru whimpered in pain.

"N-naruto," she whispered her throat feeling tighter as she got closer, "is that really you?"

Naruto looked at her causing her to unconsciously stop her approach. It was Naruto, but he had changed, and she didn't know what to do or to say to him.

"Are you going to stand there looking at me all day or are we going to go rescue Gaara?"

* * *

**The Conclusion**

"If everyone is ok Isuggest we move on," said Naruto as he turned away from his former teammate.

"We have a problem Naruto-kun," Hinata voiced from next to kiba who was trying to soothe a whimpering Akamaru.

Naruto approached them and looked down at Akamaru, "What's the matter?"

Kiba stared up at him, too worried to be shock at the fact that a person he once thought was dead was standing over him now.

"That bastard broke Akamaru's leg," he said, "he can't fight in his condition."

"This is a bad situation," Kakashi said "with Akamaru out of commission for the time being Kiba won't be able to fight as effectively."

"Also," shino added, "we have come too far to turn back and we can't carry them forward into a battle."

"I have a solution,"

"What would that be, Naruto?" Kakashi inquired.

"Tsubaki."

As he said this, a woman clad in a similar cloak with short blue hair and a sword strapped over her left shoulder appeared seemingly out of nowhere on one bended knee.

"What do you wish of me, Uzumaki-sama?"

To say that the others around him were taken by surprise by the show of submission and respect would be putting it too lightly.

"I need you to stay here and help Kiba get Akamaru back to Suna."

"Hai, Uzumaki-sama."

Naruto turned back towards Hinata and gave her a warm smile that said 'busted' before getting serious once more.

"Okay everyone, he will be fine. Let's continue."

With that the group pushed of, each pushing back what happened to the back of their minds, at least, until the mission was over.

Kiba watched them go before he took out some bandages and broke of a branch to make a splint, then he looked over at the Kunoichi that was charged to help him. He looked at her suspiciously. Here was a person who acted like a subordinate to a person he thought to be dead for about two years and a half, he needed to get some more information.

"So, uh, Tsubaki, right?" she nodded, "How long have you known the dobe?"

It was a good question but the way he put it was not the wisest, if the blade at his neck was any testament.

"I understand you may have some history with Uzumaki-sama, but despite that I will not allow you to show him such disrespect."

"_I didn't even see her move."_ Kiba thought as sweat beaded his brow.

Akamaru growled from his position on the ground, but was helpless to aid his master as the pain was too much to stand on.

"Do we understand each other Inuzuka-san?"

"H-hai,"

She sheathed her sword and took a few steps back.

"Now what will you have me do?"

"_Naruto what have you been doing all this time, when we were mourning your loss?"_

* * *

**(Back in Arashigakure no sato)**

"Is this him?"

"Yes we were unable to get any information out of him as to who he truly works for. We know he is from konoha but he is not the typical Konoha nin."

"Why is that?"

"I think it is due to a seal on his tongue that prevents him of speaking of whoever he works for, the typical Konoha ninja would not do something like that, not even the ANBU."

"Since he is not the obvious Konoha nin then that means there is a secret organisation in their midst," the obvious leader of the two smiled sinisterly, "that _boy_ was smart to capture him."

Two men stood in front the chained form of another. He sat in the corner of the cell as his hands were individually encased in a glove of stone that were anchored to the ground by a steel chain. The gloves were designed so that the fingers were in a positon to hold certain object like a spoon or cup while the finger were denied of all mobility so he could not make hand seals. The stone itself would take more than just a good banging to break it off as the prison he was in was underground and the chains extended from the soft floor to just before the solid stone walls.

He looked up with lifeless eyes as the two men talked about him as if he were not there. It did not bother him though for he had neither emotions nor even the concept of what that was.

"I don't know your name and I don't care," said the leader of the two, "but I have a proposition for your master that I think will intrigue him greatly."

"..." he looked at him with those same lifeless eyes.

"It involves a little Kyuubi brat," said the leader of the two with a knowing smirk on his face.

"The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is dead," said the stoic ninja, "Killed by the hands of Uchiha Sasuke approximately two and a half years ago. You have nothing."

"That's what you think 'ANBU-san'." The shackled ninja looked to the one who now spoke, obviously the subordinate.

"...I am listening."

"He is the one responsible for your capture and interrogation and is currently the leader of this village."

"Why do you tell me this?" the Ninja asked as his behaviour was suspicious.

"I do not have much time so I will tell you bluntly," Suddenly the leader's face turned vile, "I cannot stand that boy, he does not deserve that power, it should rightfully be mine, and I refuse to follow the command of a brat who hasn't even reached his full height yet. That brat didn't even put me on his pathetic excuse of a council. I want you to destroy him and his precious girlfriend so that I will become the true Shodaime Kanshisha, no, the Shodaime Uzukage."

"I see," said the shackled ninja, "this information is indeed most interesting, but at the moment I can do nothing about it as steps were taken to prevent my escape, unless you have a way to grant me my freedom?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," the superior smirk returning to his face, "He is currently out of the village on business with a small group of special jounin, so midnight tonight be on you guard."

"I see, so whom should I tell my master gave this info?"

"Trying to gather information on me as well I see," he chuckled, "Very well, tell him the information came from Akahoshi, the fourth Hoshikage."

"Very well."

* * *

**(Back in river country)**

Team kakashi - minus Kiba and Akamaru - with Hinata, Naruto and Chiyo baa-sama arrived at the location Naruto directed them to as the Akastuki base and found a flabbergasted Team Gai all staring at Hinata and Naruto.

"But how?" Tenten asked barely concealing her disbelief, "I thought you were..."

"Dead?" Naruto said cutting off the girl, "I understand your shock, but this is neither the time nor the place."

"Naruto is right; this is not the time to gather information." Kakashi said taking the command, "Our first order of business, is this seal."

"What should we do about it Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Well we could just take it off," he said.

"But it could be trapped." Naruto said.

"Thats right." Kakashi affirmed with all seriousness, "Neji can you see if there are more like these anywhere?"

Without any effort he activated his clan's prized doujutsu and quickly scanned the area where he found four similar seals in four separate directions.

"Team Gai will take each of the separate seals and I will remove the one right here," he said handing them communicators, "on my mark remove the seals at the same time. Sakura when that is done you take out this boulder."

"Hai," she said putting on her gloves and getting in position.

It was not long before Kakashi heard a buzz from his ear peace.

"Are you ready?" with confirmation from all members from team Gai he continued, "Ok...now!"

With one swift movement the paper seal in all five directions were simultaneously ripped off and as soon as it was done Sakura charged the boulder and with inhuman strength smashed it into pebbles allowing the retrieval team to enter with no resistance, or so they thought.

As soon as the boulder was destroyed several white spiders suddenly came out of tthe dust.

"Everyone move," Naruto shouted as he impaled them to the surface they were crawling on with a few well thrown kunai.

But, that did nothing as they exploded on impact pact causing all the ninja to take cover allowing a white object to fly pass them and settle in the sky as he looked down at them with a smirk on his face.

"Hope you liked my art, he certainly did, yea." As he said this he pointed to the mop of read hair that was sticking out of the birdlike object's mouth.

"Gaara," Naruto whispered under his breath.

Kakashi spoke into mike around his neck.

"Gai, what's your status?"

Kakashi hear nothing for a while before something came through.

"I am sorry kakashi-san," the voice of Neji, "but the seals were indeed trapped, we are at the moment engaged with some copies of ourselves that are evenly matched with us."

"This is not good" Kakashi said.

"I suggest Shino go and give aid to team Gai while we take care of these two and rescue Gaara."

"But...," Sakura interjected before being abruptly cut off.

"There is no time to argue," he said, "that guy is getting away while we are standing here."

He was right, as they were talking, Deidara had already gotten quite a respectable lead with the Kazikage who was at the moment suffering from extreme Chakra exhaustion due to his Biju being extracted. At the moment they could not be sure of whether or not he was dead.

"Hinata, you should have no problem, I will handle the one _waiting_ for us."

The words were laced in mockery for the obviously frustrated Sasori still waiting in the cave. Hinata chuckled before doing a few hand seals."

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu.**"

After the smoke cleared they saw Hinata standing on the back of a large brown eagle.

"You think I am just going to let you go after the Jinchuriki?" sasori said from inside the cave as a wave of iron sand shot towards Hinata and her summon.

Before the sand could crush them the bird flapped its wing launching it upwards away from the sand. Kakashi also leapt out of the way and ran up the face of the cliff side then jumped on the top of the bird with Hinata.

"Sakura and shino, I will go with Hinata to retrieve Gaara," he said "Stop Sasori and Shino go help team gai."

"Hai"

With that Hinata and Kakashi took off straight upwards into the sky at break neck speeds.

"Tsukihime, there is a white mockery of a bird that I want you to catch up with, but be careful as it is carrying someone important."

"**Hm,**" she snorted, **"There is only a few others that can match me in the sky. Just hold on I think I see what you are talking about."**

"As do I Tsukihime," Hinata said, Byakugan blazing, "be prepared Kakashi-san, this will be a ride like you have never had before."

* * *

Naruto walked into the cave with a calm demeanor with Chiyo and sakura at his sides.

"You seem rather calm, boy," the lifeless face of sasori said, "don't you need to rescues gaara? I can assure you, not one of you is getting out of this alive."

Naruto's expression didn't waver.

"Sasori, what have you done?" Chiyo voiced after seeing his face and recognising the puppet that was currently at his side.

He laughed, it was dry and without humor.

"This is my greatest art, I will never age, lasting forever." He said, "that fool deidara could never understand the true concept of art and by the looks of it, neither do you."

"And what of that human puppet of the sandaime kazekage?"

Sakura gasped.

"Do you mean to say, that is..."

"Yes," Sasori answered, "this is the Sandaime Kazekage. A prized peice of my collection, he was indeed worthy of the title as he was difficult to kill."

"What is so special about a human puppet," sakura asked.

"Because the chakra circulation system is left intact the puppet retains all of it techniques when it was alive, and this particular one," she said unsealing her own pair of puppets, "was made from our sandaime Kazekage who was quite famous for his iron sands techniques that was unique to only him. Sasori is the only one capable of making a human puppet."

"Now that this pleasant conversation is over," he flexed a few of his fingers causing loads of sand to spew from the puppet.

The sand formed and lashed out at the three, relentlessly attacking them while Chiyo's puppets weaved in and out of the assault. Sakura and chiyo was faring well enough until they were cut by the extremely agile sand."

"This fight is over," sasori said as the black sand struck the human puppets of his parents in chiyo's moment of distraction.

"Baa-sama," sakura shouted as he saw her barely escape being crushed.

"Worry about your self girl, " sasori said as she also barely ascaped the sand itself.

Sasori withdrew the sand and commanded the puppet to form them into shapes. The sand was coated in poison, as were all his weapons.

"You should be feeling the effects of the poison now, it will make it easier to crush you three like vermin."

"You say that, but you haven't hit me once," said a voice from behind him, "Also, your poison will not work against us.

Sasori leapt away from the voice and looked at the speaker.

"You, but how," he looked back between himself and the two women and Naruto was still standing there.

"I see," sasori said preparing for a more devastating attack, you should have killed me when you had the chance, fortunately for you we want you alive so I will only cripple you."

"Yes, I should have," Naruto said as his kage bunshin dispersed, "but I cant get information from a dead man, but in your case whatever state you are in will have to do."

"Information? You are indeed a fool," but he listened none the less, "what kind of information is worth passing up a chance to illiminate your foe?"

"Where is Orochimaru."

Sasori laughed another mirthless laugh.

"Whatever gave you the idea that I would know anything of that traitorous snake bastard?"

"Rumor has it that he was you partner and that the akatsuki wants him dead... and yoy just called him a traitorour snake bastard."

"It seems that you are well informed boy, what ever you did while you were missing has made you stronger and for that I shall make your friends' death as painless as possible, especially my baa-san."

"You have made a grave mistake by doing that," Naruto said as he flashed through a long string of seals while moving to stand in front of Sakura and Chiyo and Sasori. In the mean time sasori formed the sand into shapes and sent them hurtling at a defenceless chiyo who was retrieving another summoning scroll and Sakura who was prepared to smack the objects into another continent.

However sasori underestimated the Blond Jinchuriki's speed as he suddenly appeared in front of the two women with his hands in the tora seal.

**"Ketsugo youso: Hojingoukakyou no jutsu"**

From out of his mouth came the largest ball of white flames anyone has ever seen, it collided with the objects not just burning them, but melting them into molten masses of red liquid. No magnetic force could use that anymore.

Sasori, instead of being amazed at the show of power sent his Sandaime puppet at the blond with cruel looking blades sprouting form its arm intending to put the blond down, and from the show of force he would have to fight to kill him if he wanted to take him at all.

Naruto noticed the incoming puppet, but didn't move. Sakura however saw it coming as well and drew a kunai from her pouch and moved to intercept when a blade held by a wooden hand stopped her passage.

"Naruto," she shouted, "Get out of the way."

To her great ire he didn't even budge, whether he had heard her or not she did not know.

"_That technique must have a very high cost if he can't move,"_ she thought, _"why does it have to be like this after we just reunited. After all these years I'm still being protected."_

* * *

**(with hinata and kakashi**)

"Go tsukihime,"

Following her summoners command the giant eagle folded its wings and with amazing speed dive bombed at deidara on his clay ride.

Something made deidara look up, whether it was the hairs raising on the back of his neck, the cold sweat running down his back or the loud shrieking noise that came from above him. It didn't matter though because as he looked up it was already too late as the rare half his clay creation was cleaved off by the wings of the large bird of prey.

Due to the sudden loss of weight in the rare, the clay creation loss its stability causing it to flip backwards in mid air allowing hinata to land on the very tip of the creation's mouth. During the decent of Tsukihime hinata had jumped of worrying kakashi who then relaxed and went back to focusing on his newest technique when he saw her land with feline grass on deidara's clay bird.

"What, where did you come from, hmm?" he asked in surprise.

Hinata completely ignored him as she pushed her hands into the mouth of the creation and yanked gaara out of the thing's mouth then jumping off once again with gaara in tow.

"Shit." Deidara swore.

It had happened so fast that preparing one of his works of art was completely pointless, and now that they had the ichibi jinchuriki he could not risk injuring him in that state.

Tsukihime swooped beneath diedara allowing Hinata to land gracefully on her back.

"Ok kakashi-san, Gaara is now with us and is out of danger."

Kakashi nodded his head then he took his hand out of the ram seal and raised his Hitai ite to reveal his sharingan eye. But unlike the normal sharingan, the three tomoes joined at the centre creating the infamous, Mangekyou sharingan. Hinata was surprised to see it as this was the first time to have ever seen it, but she would have never thought that someone outside of the Uchiha clan could attain it, especially with its requirements.

"You are truly a genius Kakashi-san," she said to kakashi who didn't respond due to intense concentration, "what are you going to do now though?"

"Watch and see," he said while looking at deidara through his mangekyou sharingan.

As he said this, the space around deidara began to warp, and started to suck the matter around it into it. Deidara was having a hard enough time keeping his ride stable now he had to worry abut being sucked into whatever that was. He tried to steer it aware from the strange technique but it was to no avail as the techniques was coming closer and closer.

Fortunately for him, the lack of stability saved his life. A sudden drop due to improperly placed weight caused the technique to miss his torso and suck his crushed hand into the vortex.

Deidara was pissed, this brought back bad memories of the first time he met with itachi. With rage he stuck his one good hand in his hip pouch which was filled with his special clay. After mixing it with his chakra he moulded several miniature birds. He tossed them and with a seal brought them to life, but before they were able to move towards Hinata and kakashi, they suddenly exploded in his face knocking him off his perch sending him careening to the forest floor below.

"Let's return Tsukihime."

"**Are you certain Hinata? That man is still alive."**

"He won't be fighting anyone for some time." Hinata responded, "and today, Akatsuki's strength has suffered a blow."

"What do you mean, Hinata?" Kakashi said as he caught his breath on Tsukihime's back, "and that was a very interesting jutsu, I didn't know that you were a water type."

"_I still haven't mastered that jutsu yet."_ Kakashithought covering his eye.

"He won't be able to fight at full capacity and Sasori might most likely be killed today."

"What makes you say that?"

"Deidara may have helped kidnap the Kazekage, but sasori is a missing-nin of that village, just think of what would happen to itachi if he and his accomplice came to konoha and were caught."

"I see," he said sitting up straight, "you seem to have grown quite a bit Hinata, what have you been up to the past two and a half years?"

She smiled at him softly.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

He didn't see that one coming.

* * *

(**with Naruto**)

To sakura's great fear Naruto stood stock still as the puppet of the sandaime kazekage came at him, he was going to die again and for real this time. But, as it was about to cut his head off it was stopped suddenly by a blade held by another puppet in a white cloak as another destroyed the Kazakage puppet with a strike from its weapon.

"They said that chiyo can capture an entire building with just those ten puppets." Sasori said the least bit displeased of the loss of his prized possession, "However with these..."

He unsealed his own set of puppets, but these were cloaked in black and outnumbered chiyo's ten to one.

"I can capture a country."

With that the puppets Naruto and Sakura leapt into battle.

"_The skill of a puppeteer is judged by how many puppets they can control simultaneously,"_ Chiyo thought, "but _his focus is spread far too thin to defeat my puppets."_

This was proven true, because despite his overwhelming advantage in numbers, his puppets were being cut down faster than wheat being harvested.

With Chiyo's ten and Sakura's Tsunade like strength, Sasori's one hundred were easily cut down. However the one doing most of the damge was Naruto as the closed fist Style was proving to be quite useful against lifeless things like these so he easily waded through them like a shark on the hunt, but as the numbers grew smaller sasori's control over his remaining puppets became more and more accurate as his attention was not being divided by so much.

"I'm going to ask you one more time," Naruto said as he smashed another puppet, "where is Orochimaru. Your puppets are no match against me."

Sasori didn't answer him, only continued to twitch his fingers causing his dwindling puppet army to fight.

"Fine then," Naruto said as he stopped attacking and let his guard down for a brief moment.

This moment was all sasori needed to allow a puppet to stab him in his back. Sakura gasped as she jumped back as she glared at the puppet master with palpable rage.

"You should do away with such useless emotions," he said, "A ninja should not show such emotions."

It seemed as if he was gloating but his complete lack of emotions or even concern blinded him to the incoming danger.

"Such foolishness like casting aside ones emotions only serves to bury your true strength," a voice said from behind before a fist made its way through his body, narrowly missing the canister that housed the only human part that he still had.

"Why aren't you dead?."

"You mean that?"

Naruto pointed to the still form of his dead body as the blood that came out of its mouth disappeared and the shadow clone poofed out of existence.

"A simple genjutsu and a Kawarimi with a shadow clone. I have never been good with genjutsu, I had way too much chakra and not enough control, but that changed," he said pulling his hands out of the limp puppet and walked to face him, "it's still my weakest area, but depending on how a person uses it they can fool even a master."

"It seems that I under estimated you, Uzumaki." He said as he suddenly slumped over, "But you are too young to be a match for..."

Sasori had changed the location of his consciousness at the last moment and tried to sneak up on Naruto but that plan was rudely intercepted when two blades suddenly appeared through the cylindrical canister that was his only human part and weak spot. He looked up at the lifeless eyes of the first puppets he himself made, his mother and father.

"It is over sasori," Naruto said looking at him, "You have given a great deal of trouble and sorrow to your grandmother."

"That is of no concern to me," he said, only further proving his own extent of lifelessness.

"You bastard," Sakura shouted, punching him in the face, cracking it under the blow,

"This body feels no pain, if you keep hitting me you are only going to hurt yourself."

"Don't you feel anything? She came here all this way if just to see her grandson again, have you no feelings, what do you think a human life is?"

" Is that the words that should come from the mouth of a ninja?" Sasori said, "Emotions are something completely useless to a ninja. Even though we are connected by blood, I would feel nothing if my grandma here die. Of all the hundreds and thousands of people I have killed...she is just another one of them. It's that simple."

"Why can't you think any other ways?"

"Enough Sakura, what made him this way is the terrible customs and teachings of the sand." Chiyo said, seeing what had become of her grandson.

Sakura was speechless as Naruto just listened to him speek. Despite his talk aout useless things, he seemed to be doing a bit of it himself.

"Want to become like this too? If you do then you'll probably get what I'm saying." He said, "An undecaying body... a puppet body can be rebuilt over and over...unfetted by mortal lifespan. I can just make as many people as I want out of puppets..."

To the ones willing to look underneath the underneath, it was easy to see why he had become what he had become, in a way, it reminded Naruto of another loast boy who had lost his parents far too early. In this one's case he did not need someone to shatter his mind, it was already shatterd and his life in suna did nothing to breathe life into him.

"If I want them...,"

This just served to infuriate sakura even further.

"...I don't just add for the sake of numbers...," unblinkingly he still spoke, "Collections are about quality."

"What the hell are you?" sakura asked, still shocked that such a person could say things like that.

"If I must say...maybe... a person who couldn't become a puppet..." he said as a small smile crept across his wooden face, "I am a puppet, but... an incomplete puppet with the core of my real body. Not human...Not puppet..."

Naruto moved closer to the fallen puppet master.

"I won't be able to move for much longer," he said clearly coming to his end, "Before that...i'll do something useless for you. A...reward for defeating me."

Naruto Sakura and Chiyo listened to his last words, whatever they may be, though, Naruto had an idea what he may be talking about.

"You know wanted to know about Orochimaru, didn't you? Go to the Tenshi Bridge in grass country at noon ten days from now..."

"What do you..." salkura began before being cut off.

"I have a spy in Orochimaru's subordinates..." he spoke as the life slowly left him, "I am supposed to meet...with him there..."

And just like that, he was gone, a bitter sweet ending to a genius of the puppet art as the light of life left is still open puppet eyes locked in the eternal embrace of his parents.

* * *

**A/N: How did i do, sasori is a bit of a complicated character to write. Its short, probably one of the shortest chapters i have written in a while. I'm pretty sure you all are wondering what exactly was the water jutsu that Hinata did on Deidara's clay bombs, well tune in next time and find out.**

**JUTSU LIBRARY-**

**Ketsugo youso: Hojingoukakyou no jutsu **(Combine element: Fire god grand fireball technique) - A fire technique from the scroll of combine elements (one of the three scrolls given to Naruto by Master Kyosh) which combines wind chakra and fire to create a more powerful grand fireball technique. The technique is so powerful that the flames are white hot and can melt or burn just about anything. This technique can only be done by someone who has an above average ability with elements and has the nature for at least one of the two.

**Well, thats all for now folks, and until next time, Read Enjoy and Review.**


	15. Spies and Deception

**A/N: Hello everyone, the new chapter is up and I dont have much to say. Maybe there will be more at the end.**

* * *

**Spies and Deception**

Naruto, Hinata, Tsubaki and Kai walked up to front gate of Arashigakure no sato. It was three days exactly after Gaara was rescued; he was uninjured apart from a severe case harsh case of chakra exhaustion. He woke up the day after and informed the members present that due to their actions that Akatsuki was unable to fully extract the Bijuu, shukaku.

_**\Flashback\**_

Gaara awoke groggily as he was unconscious for the past few hours, he looked about to see his surroundings, the white of the walls almost made him affirm his demise, until he heard a voice.

"Welcome back Gaara, thought we lost you," the voice said, "how does it feel to be without burden?"

He focused his vision on where he heard the voice come from. What he saw made him think again about being alive.

"Uzumaki?" he questioned, "So, I am dead."

The occupants looked at one another when Naruto laughed.

"Hahaha, you are not dead Gaara, and I know what you are going to say, I am not dead either."

"I see."

"So how does it feel?"

Gaara looked at him quizzically.

"To be without a demon riding your back?"

"Fortunately or unfortunately, however you may see it, Akatsuki was not able to extract the shukaku."

"So what happened?" Sakura asked from the door.

"They were unable to complete their ceremony, but they did get a sizable portion of both my and Shukaku's Chakra but his conscience remains with me and without the conscience the chakra that they took may simply dissipate." Gaara paused for a moment before continuing, "However, had they been allowed one more day to complete their task, I would have been dead."

_**\Flashback end\**_

As he stood under the columns of the gate that marked the entrance of the village a lone ninja appeared before him and bowed in submission.

"Has your trip been eventful Kanshisha-sama?"

"Very much so." He replied, "Summon the council, there is much to discuss. Tell them to meet me in the council room in two hours, I must see that That Hinata herre gets rest."

"Hai." He said before leaving to perform the task.

"I feel fine Naruto-kun." she said.

"From the time we got to suna you have going none stop, not to mention you did a summon, if it werent for our training under master, then you might be in serious condition.

Hinata looked at him and pouted. Naruto merely carressed her cheek and kissed her tender lips causing her to deflate immidiately as she smiled up at him.

"You certainly know how to make your point Naruto-kun," she said before returning the kiss, "But only if you do the same."

"But..."

"I dont care if there is no one who can rival your chakra reserves, despite being a jinchuuriki you still need to slpped."

Naruto smiled as he took her hand and strolled into the village.

"Only because I love you."

* * *

"Kanshisha-sama, for what reason have you called this meeting so soon on your return?" asked Shibuki, the former leader of the whirlpool ninjas.

"I had a very eventful trip in which I aided in the return of the Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara from Akatsuki."

The name caused the eyes of the three men to widen, the very fact that Akatsuki captured Gaara only means that Naruto would be in danger, after all, he was a Jinchuriki as well and even though there are some powerful ninja in there ranks, they were still new and weaker than Suna.

"So, it seems that they are on the move." Said Magen Tosuke, the one who kept the whirlpool village from crumbling to nothing.

"Yes, Magen-dono, however we were able to learn some very vital information and also to strike a victory over them."

"Please continue, Kanshisha-sama." The last of the council members, Fuuma Hanzaki who kept the Fuuma clan alive in the times before Naruto came to them.

"The extraction procedure appears to be a very time consuming one in which approximately three days is required at least. During the battles that took place after their hide out was stormed, one member, sasori of the red sands was killed by the hand of his grandmother." Naruto paused to allow them to absorb the information. "This pales in comparison to another piece of information that was acquired from Sasori. Seven days from now, a spy in the ranks of Orochimaru of the legendary sannin is expected to meet him at the Tenshi Bridge in grass country."

"Indeed this is very valuable information," said Magen, "Will you use this spy to have Orochimaru assassinated?"

"Yes." Naruto said, "I also intend to do the assassination myself."

"What?" interrupted Hanzaki, "I implore you Uzumaki-sama to please reconsider, with the threat of the Akatsuki, Uzumaki-sama must consider his role as a leader of this village."

"I agree," Magen added, "Under Hinata-sama's guidance there are a number of qualified Assassins that this mission can be given, there is no need for Kanshisha-sama to place his life on the line."

"I understand how you all feel," Naruto said lowly, "But I am also sure you understand that this is something that has to be done by me especially as the leader of this village."

"Uzumaki-sama," Shibuki spoke, "Is this only about the honour of this village, or do you still intend to keep that promise?"

"You are correct Shibuki-san," Naruto smiled, "This is not only about this village, and you know my nindo and that I cannot turn my back on it."

"So you intend to defeat the young Uchiha and turn him over to Konoha?"

Naruto smiled again, a smile that made it clear that Naruto had a plan.

"No, If I did that then that would be a waste, without his task done he will simply defect again and go in search of his brother. If i know the teme like i think i do, his Uchiha pride won't allow him to stay under Orochimaru's wing for much longer. I intend to push him further along the lines he is walking and remind him of his goal, after all, our tenth dragon _is_ his main goal. In the end everything will fall into place."

"Do you intend to tell us about this plan of yours?" Shibu asked, enjoying the light atmosphere that Naruto created.

"Nope, you shall see when the time comes, Sasuke's arrogance, impatience and stupidity will do the work in fulfilling my promise for me and all I have to do is deliver."

"I do not quite understand what you mean, but I will have faith in you."

"As Will I." Said Hanzaki closely followed by magen.

"Good." He opened a folder on his desk and the atmosphere suddenly got dark, "Now on to other matters. It has come to my attention that the prisoner has escaped."

"Yes, one guard was killed and there were no clues as to how he got out."

"I see," Naruto said closing the folder, "it appears that there may be deception in our beloved village."

"It does appear that way." Hanzaki agreed, "the cells were made in a way that the prisoner could not have escaped by himself and in the manner in which it happened he had to have received help."

"What do you plan to do?" asked Magen.

"I expected there to be some sort of disagreement, I _am_ a teenager and there would be those that would apose me being the leader."

"Yes, but what good would releasing a prisoner do?" wondered Shibuki?

"When we came to this place, we brought with us a number of higly valuable and powerful items, those could be the key to this treachery."

"I see, so what shall we do?"

"In a case like this, subtlety must be observed," Naruto platted his fingers together, "this traitor shall seek to acquire powerful allies and spies that will make it easy to usurp my authority."

"You mean…"

"yes, and as a result I have already prepared for them."

"Very well Kanshisha-sama, you are indeed most wise."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and grinned.

"Thanks, my master made sure of it."

* * *

**(unknown location)**

The ANBU knelt on one knee with his head towards the floor as his master addressed him.

"I see you have returned." Danzo stated, "What have you to report?"

"The new village now go by, Arashigakure no Sato. I do not have much to report about them except that they are extremely young but do have powerful and experienced ninjas under the command of the leader. Hyuuga Hinata is also a member of this village."

The ANBU continued to tell him about what he witnessed at the battle between the Whirlpool and Earth samurai.

"I see, what can you tell me about this leader?"

"It is most troubling, Danzo-sama." The ninja said, "The apparent leader of the village is none other than the Jinchuriki, Uzumaki Naruto."

Danzo didn't even look shocked or the least bit worried.

"I always thought that he was still alive, Uchiha sasuke may have been stronger but I highly doubt he was able to completely eradicate his body." He paused as if considering something, "The Hyuga girl will need to be taken care of before anymore of Konoha's secrets are leaked."

"And what of the Jinchuriki?"

"He is of more use to Konoha alive than dead. His recapture will need to be carried out soon."

"There is one more thing, Danzo-sama."

"And what is that?"

"There seem to be a small amount of displeasure among the ranks of the the storm village. There is a man who calls himself the last Hoshikage who wishes to overthrow Naruto and seize power for himself."

"Is that so." Danzo chuckled to himself, "It seems that we have ourselves a foot hold to our means."

"Yes, indeed," the ROOT agent said, "But, this man appears to be after something more than just control over a village."

"Then it seems that our Naruto may have some very valuable and useful items at his disposals," danzo said, "get a message to this person and tell him that I will meet with him."

"At once Danzo-sama."

"_It seems that I may have underestimated your usefulness, Naruto."_

Just then another Ninja clad in a cloak appeared before him.

"What have you to report?" danzo asked.

"Team Kakashi and team Gai has returned and have brought news of a spy in Orochimaru's ranks. There will be a meeting that the Hokage intends to intercept."

"How interesting."

"Team Kakashi is also in need of a new team mate."

"Hmm, summon Sai."

"Hai."

"_This is a perfect opportunity to kill two birds with one stone."_

**(In Konoha)**

* * *

"Report."

The hokage of Konoha said as team Gai and team Kakashi stood in front of her desk.

"Hai" Began kakashi, "The mission to assist the sand in relief and in rescuing Kazekage-sama was a complete success, only casualty was Akamaru who received and injury to his hind leg. I expect him to be out of commission for a while and by extension, Inuzuka Kiba as well."

"However," Gai continued in a somewhat serious tone, "there was some unexpected occurrences."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at his tone, in that entire statement Gai didn't once mention about the flames of youth or Rock Lee.

"Is that so," Tsunade spoke, "and what is this, unexpected occurrence?"

"On the mission, we were assisted by the missing nin, Hyuuga Hinata," he paused as he himself was still coming to terms with the reality, "and the formerly deceased nin Uzumaki Naruto."

"I see," Tsunade said, hardly fazed by this 'new' revelation, "I assume they were by themselves?"

"No, Hokage-sama." Neji answered, "With them were two ninja who seemed to be highly competent."

"Did you even try to capture the two and bring them back?" Tsunade said piercing a whole in each of them, "I do not need explain the worth of those two to konoha."

"Yes hokage-sama, we do understand their true worth," came sakura's interjection.

This brought a faint smile to Tsunade's face to hear Sakura say that.

"But we could not apprehend them."

"Very well, that was not you primary mission and since they did aid in rescuing Gaara then that means he is a hero."

"_You disappeared from us and when you return you are still a hero, probably even more."_ Tsunade thought.

"I will expect a comprehensive report on my desk tomorrow, you are all dismissed," but before they could all leave she spoke once more, "except you and Sakura, Kakashi."

After the rest of the team left Tsunae breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Tsunade-shishou?"

"How is he doing?"

"Far better than we could have expected, Tsunade-sama." Kakashi replied, "He has grown quite powerful and even learned some very interesting techniques."

"That is good to here." Tsunade said.

"Tsunade-sama, there is one important piece of information that we learned."

"What is that?"

"There is a spy in Orochimaru's ranks who is to meet with Sasori of the red sand in six days at the Tenshi bridge in grass country."

"I see, this may be the golden opportunity we may have been waiting for." Tsunade said with a sharp look in her eyes, "We will intercept this spy and turn him in our own."

"Permission for Team Kakashi to participate."

"That may be a problem, with Kiba out of commission because of Akamaru's injury your team is one person short."

"Then in that case, why don't I lend you one of mine." At the door stood a man who looked as though he had held on to an exploding note one second too long.

This was not good, not good at all.

* * *

**(Tenshi bridge the day of the meeting)**

Sakura, Shino and Sai sat behind some shrubs as they attempted to disguise their presence as Kakashi, in the disguise of Sasori of the red sand, slowly made his way to the center of the bridge to meet with the spy.

As he approached Sasori, Sakura had to stifle a gasp of surprise as the identity of the spy became known.

"It's good to see you again, Sasori-sama," Kabuto said as he removed the hood, "It has been five years, hasn't it."

"Were you followed?" Sasori asked in his gruff voice.

"No, we're fine."

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm still a little shaken from when your technique was released, and I remembered who I really was." Kabuto answered, "My mind is a bit clouded as well."

"I have a few questions for you."

"We are wasting time, so please keep them brief." Kabuto said, "I am risking my life just by being here."

"Tell me what you know about his hideouts and Uchiha Sasuke."

"There are multiple hideouts," Kabuto answered, "He switches from one location to the next each week so that his whereabouts remain hidden. Of course, he has them in many countries, not just the sound. Orochimaru's spies sneak in, set them up, and manage them in his absence."

"But he makes use of many different methods of switching locations, so tracking him isn't easy." He continued.

"Where is he now?" Asked Sasori.

"Currently he's concealed himself on an island in a northern lake, and will move in three days."

"_So far he has only told me information about how he moves and nothing that can be used to track him,"_ Kakashi thought, _"Either he knows I am not Sasori or he has been turned by orochimaru."_

"Uchiha Sasuuke is there as well."

"By the way..."

Kabuto began to speek when he heard a rustling sound and immediately tensed, but on further inspection saw only a rabbit searching through the bushes.

"Oh, Its only a rabbit." He said before continuing, "About the matter you ordered me to look into..."

"_Shit,"_ Kakashi swore mentally, _"I needed to get a little more information, but if this keeps going on he will see through my disguise for certain."_

"The body that Orochimaru transferred out of had protective wards surrounding it, so I was unable to acquire the cell samples you requested."

"I see."

"If you please, hurry and give the item to me," Kabuto continued while holding out his hand, "I cannot afford to be out here any longer or else I might be found out and get killed."

"Very well."

As Kabuto said this, his attention was drawn to an unusual motion in Sasori's sleeve. Within the blink of an eye a hand wielding a Kunai emerged and he started to move towards Kabuto at a fast pace..

"Very interesting conversation you are having," rasped a voice, "may I join in?"

Out of thin air appeared the worst possible person, Orochimaru of the legendary sannin.

"_He was followed." _Thought Kakashi.

Before kakashi could move, the snake that lay in wait at orochimaru's feet lunged at kabuto and wrapped him in its coils. However, Kabuto was able to escape in time causing the snake to only capture an empty cloak.

"Thank you Sasori-sama, if you hadn't drawn your Kunai, I wouldn't have been able to dodge in time."

"W_hat an amazing coincidence, he miss understood my intensions and have not seen through my disguise. Then again, this could be all a ploy. I better remain cautious."_

"That outfit...It reminds me of the old days, Sasori." Orochimaru rasped in his slow snake like tounge.

"You followed Kabuto."

"Don't be rude, I just thought that I'd come and thank you." Orochimaru replied, "That boy you sent me was truly a blessing. When I created my Jutsu I used to go through over a hundred test subjects for each one Icreated. But thanks to that boy's medical abilities, I was able to use the same subject over and over again. I had been running low on them recently."

Orochimaru, weather he was a true genius was seriously debatable, however he was truly a repugnant and sadistic human being, that is, if he can even be called that.

"_This is bad, I cannot fight Orochimaru on my own, and if Kabuto and I fought together my cover would be blown," _Kakashi thought, _"But if I bring out my team Kabuto will figure out what we're up to and it will be even harder to capture him."_

As Kakashi deliberated with himself Kabuto activated his Chakra scalpel, kakashi had moments to react before the Hiruko was smashed to peaces.

As kakshi leapt through the air to escape the reckage Orochimaru decided to attack as well.

"**Sen'ei Tajashu"**

A countless number of snakes shot out of Orochimaru's right sleeve and wrapped themselves around kakashi's airborne body.

"_Was I discovered? No, this was a set up; sasori's subordinate has really been turned."_

AS the snakes coiled around him, and prepared to sink their fangs into him, the teeth made contact with the bark of a log.

"Kukuku, it has been a long time Kakashi," Orochimaru laughed.

"So, this was a set up from the beginning," Kakashi spoke aloud, "You switched sides and pretended you were still Sasori's subordinate. Tell me, is orochimaru controlling you?"

"No, no one is controlling me."

"Now then," Orochimaru interjected, "why don't you call out those three rats you have hiding behind you?"

Seeing that he had no other options, Kakashi gave the signal and in a flash Shino, Sakura and Sai were crouched in front of him all ready and poised to strike at any moment.

"It seem that one is missing." Orochimaru mocked.

Orochimaru laughed and Kabuto joined in as he heard the taunt his master made and seeing the look that went across Sakura's face.

"I would have loved to see Naruto..."

But before Kabuto could finish, Orochimaru suddenly tensed and jumped out of the way prompting kabuto to do the same. Orochimaru got away scot free; however, Kabuto was not so lucky as he had a gash across his left bicep cutting into the bone which he immediately began to heal. The part of the bridge where they once stood had deep gashes in it as if some kind of large extra sharp blade had cut into the stone.

"Who is out there?" He shouted, "I know you are there show yourself so that I can kill you."

From out of the shadows of the forest walked three individuals, two males and one female.

"I know you," Sakura said pointing to the short haired woman, "You are Tsubaki right?"

Tsubaki and the long haired Koumori Mataza said nothing as they stood behind their master.

"I am not surprised that you were able to sense my attack, Orochimaru."

"That voice." Sakura said in shock and awe as the figure removed the hood off his head from his bell sleeved coat.

"After all, you are a Sannin."

Orochimaru grinned when he revealed himself.

"Kukuku, Rumors of your death were greatly exaggerated, Naruto-kun"

_"How did i not sense his presence?"_ Orochimaru thought, _"Even now I feel as if i take my eye eyes off of him he will dissapear."_

"You think that stupid teme would actually be able to kill me?"

"But he did beat you didn't he?"

"I let him win." Naruto retorted

"I see," Orochimaru said, the sick grin still on his face, "It appears you have not been wasting your time these two and a half years. Tell me, what was that deadly technique that you used just now? It had no sound and it was as if it started just a few feet away."

"Stand still and I will show you." Naruto answered with his own grin on his face, "I can assure you, you won't be able to dodge it next time.

Meanwhile, Sai looked at him and tried to gauge Naruto as he bantered back and forth with the snake Sannin.

"_Is this the Naruto I have heard so much about? He hardly seems strong at all. He seems..."_

But, before he could finish his analysis, a pink flash shot up from the side of the bridge and landed in front of them, her pink chakra wing beautiful in the golden sun and her pink irises glowing with intensity.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked as he tried not to lose sight of Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"I am Hikari Shigure, one of the Jukyuu no Arashi." She said, the chakra wings disappearing, "and it is in your best interest to leave this bridge as quickly as possible."

"I am sorry, Shigure-san," Shino spoke up, "But our mission is to capture Kabuto."

"Very well," She said walking away from the group to the end of the bridge with herr pet red pander in her hands, "but you have been warned so be prepared."

Naruto saw the exchange and decided that it was time to start.

Orochimaru caught the change of look in his eyes.

"_Something is coming_" he thought.

The two, Tsubaki and Mataza, both began to walk backwards till they were off the bridge.

"Are you leaving so soon Naruto-kun?" kabuto said, his arm now fully healed as he smirked and readied his chakra scalpel for a fight.

Naruto paid him no heed as a look of cold merciless stone came in his eyes as the blue washed away to red and the pupil elongates into slits.

"Orochimaru of the legendary Sannin, for crimes against the Kouga clan, the Tuno clan and the Fuuma clan, I, Uzumaki Naruto, Shodai Kanshisha of Arashigakure no Sato, shall be your executioner."

* * *

**A/N: There it is folks, hope you enjoyed this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it, and im enjoying writing the next chapter even more From next chapter there will be stats on my OC's starting with Shigure. Well, until next time,Read, Enjoy and review. **


	16. Naruto vs Orochimaru

**A/N: Hello everyone, soory for the long wait but it really could not have been avoided and it looks like it would be like this for a while. But no need to worry, that does not, in no way mean that i will stop this fic or end it prematurely. I have too many ideas buzzing around in my head for that. Any way, on with the edventure, hope you like it and i really appreciate your reviews and words of encouragement. It is the other important reason why i continue to write. So please, Read, Enjoy and Review.**

* * *

**NARUTO VS OROCHIMARU**

"Orochimaru of the legendary Sannin, for crimes against the Kouga clan, the Tuno clan and the Fuuma clan, I, Uzumaki Naruto, Shodai Kanshisha of Arashigakure no Sato shall be your executioner."

Orochimaru and Kabuto only laughed.

"If you think you can," Orochimaru said, "I am curious as to who is stronger, you or my Sasuke-kun and I have always wanted to see the power of a Jinchuuriki."

The wind whipped around and screamed with ferocity as it scorched and cut everything that it came in contact with, while the wooden part of the bridge splintered to toothpicks. Kabuto, who had a smug look on his face, received a nasty slice along the left side of his face missing the eye by millimeters. Orochimaru's grin grew even wider when he saw three tails of pure chakra emerged from Naruto's tail bone and the concrete that was part of the bridge cratered and the railing was sent flying and all around him were burnt slash marks with one coming dangerously close to taking off the toes on kakashi's feet. The red chakra that enveloped Naruto and formed a fox like figure around him began to shrink and tighten around his body as the wind died down.

"What is this wind?" asked shino in awe of the mite before him.

Naruto's muscle tightened in preparation to attack Orochimaruo, but in an attempt to protect Orochimaru from the impending battle, kabuto activated his chakra scalpel and charged at Naruto and slapped his palm on Naruto's chest. He smirked when he didn't see Naruto move thinking that he was to shocked to move because of having all the vessels leading to and away from his heart cut. However, he was brought crashing back to reality when Naruto grabbed him by the collar.

"The chakra that covers my body when I use Kyuubi's power is called the Kyuubi's cloak by Jiraiya-shishou." Naruto said locking blood red eyes with Kabuto, "But due to my ability to control this level of its power, I can condense it into what I call the Kyuubi's armor."

With that Naruto opened his mouth and shout out a blast of chakra at the struggling kabuto in his hands. The blast not only sent Kabuto hurtling off the bridge and a great distance into the surrounding forest, but also tore the bridge apart.

"Pure chakra," Kabuto said as he fell out of an indent he made with his body, "he threw me this far with pure chakra."

As the bridge crumbled, Orochimaru used this as an opportunity to make a strategic retreat to a more suitale location to fight while Naruto gave chase.

* * *

Unfortunately, Sakura had been standing directly behind Kabuto when he was struck by the chakra blast and was hit by Kabuto's hurtling body knocking her unconscious. Her body lay still while the bridge collapsed around her prone form.

"_Now is my chance to start my real mission."_

Sai, with swift skill unravelled a scroll in mid air and proceeded to draw on it while it was still afloat.

"**Ninpou: chouju giga."**

From out of the scroll emerged a bird which sia mounted and took off with.

"Sai," Kakashi shouted at him, "get sakura."

But as she fell, he completely ignored her as he flew away in the direction of Naruto and Orochimaru.

"_Damn it, of all the times._"

Kakashi withdrew from his pouch some wire attached to a grappling hook and lashed it to the last remaining post on the end of rapidly crumbling bridge, but before he could put his plan into action and leap for her he had to stop as a pink blur shot up from over the river with sakura in hand.

The pink covered figure flew to the grassy patch before the bridge and laid her down next to where shino stood, as Kakashi approached she looked sternly into his eyes, pink meeting black.

"I warned you to leave the bridge but you didn't listen and this is the result."

"Our mission parameters were clear," kakashi said, "there was no way that what just happened could have been predicted."

"Do you trust Naruto-sama?" Shigure asked.

"Yes," Shino answered.

"With our very lives," added Kakashi.

"Then extend that same faith to the ones he handpicked himself," she said, "for we are extensions of Naruto-sama's power and will."

"I see," Kakashi said, "please forgive us for our distrust earlier."

"There is no need." She said as she picked up her red panda.

"Now if only there was a way to cross." Kakashi said to himself.

"I think I can help with that."

"**Kinzokuton: Hagane shokkou no jutsu."**

From one end of the now bridge less chasm two poles of metal parallel to one another shot out and pierced into the opposite wall as smaller poles sprouted form them making a makeshift bridge.

"Beautiful as always." Said Mataza as he admired his handiwork.

"Thank you..."

"Kumori Mataza" He said as he sunk into the ground.

"Shino," kakashi ordered, "Follow Naruto and Orochimaru, don't make contact and try not to get too close."

"Hai." He said before running over mataza's steel bridge and disappearing in hot pursuit.

"Aren't you going to make sure Naruto is alright?"

"Sakura," Kakashi said, "I see you're awake."

"Yes, sorry for what happened."

"There is no need to," she said, "my mission was to look over you, Hatake-san."

This revelation caught Kakashi completely by surprise.

* * *

Orochimaru dashed through the trees at break neck speed, sometimes even blurring out of sight as he tried to put some distance between him and Naruto. He stopped after a few more bounds and looked around his surroundings with something similar to disappointment on his face.

"Did he actually lose me?"

"I'm disappointed in you, Orochimaru." Said a voice above him.

He looked up only to witness a large fist of chakra coming straight at him that had such force and power behind it that it created a large crater and the resulting shock wave uprooted the trees in the surrounding area.

Orochimaru barely had time to escape, if you call losing your arm as a result escaping. He landed on a branch of a tree that was at the end of the new clearing and looked at Naruto with a grin on his face.

"Is this all there is to a jinchuriki's power?"

But as he said this his eyes suddenly widened as if struck by a sudden pain. What happened next would leave a weaker person puking out his intestines. Orochimaruo opened his mouth to inhumane proportions and from his throat came a pale hand and then elbow and eventually Orochimaru literally crawled out of his own skin, covered in a slimy fluid and his lost hand as if it had not even been lost.

"That is an interesting trick," Naruto said, "I thought that I would have to hold back when in this form but it seems that there is no need to. I can destroy you to my hearts content and there would be no repercussions to my plan."

After saying this Naruto disappeared from his sight and suddenly reappeared at Orochimaru's side, fingers curled and ready to deliver an **Odayaka Koutetsu** strike, but orochimaru avoided it by twisting his body in a way that seemed almost impossible that allowed the strike to simply glide past his body, setting Naruto up for a devastating knee to his face. Or so he thought. He never had a chance to deliver his knee strike as a sudden pain ripped across his chest along the same path that the strike took when he avoided. Seeing that his first strike missed, Naruto simply switched his footing and brought his body around to deliver an elbow strike to Orochimaru's unprotected floating rib. However, despite the pain, Orochimaru managed to block it receiving yet another stabbing pain for his effort. To make matters worse, he didn't expect for Naruto to attack him using his shoulder blades as Naruto suddenly hunched his shoulders and sharply pushed himself backwards. The result was orochimaru being blasted backwards and landing in a heap, his chest rasping for oxygen as his hand blackened from blocking an Odayaka Koutetsu strike powered by Kyuubi's chakra.

* * *

In the skies above a white bird soared over the fight as if surveying the battle. On its back was a boy who was equally as pale, his emotionless face looked on unimpressed and yet at the same time perplexed.

"W_ith the kind of power he has, why is he only fighting using taijutsu?"_

Then he understood when he saw Naruto smile as orochimaru shed his former self once again.

"_Impossible,"_ Sai thought, _"Could it be that Naruto is toying with him? Could it be true that he can go one on one with a Sannin without the Kyuubi's power or is it just over confidence in this chakra?"_

* * *

Meanwhile, in a tree just close enough to witness the fight without becoming victim to any particularly destructive technique, stood shino as he observed the fight with impassive and logical eyes.

"_Naruto seems to have the upper hand in all aspects of this fight and appears to be holding back."_

* * *

"kukuku, what sort of taijutsu is that?" rasped the old serpant, "it seems similar to the Hyugas' Jyuken but different somehow."

Naruto only smiled as he saw Orochimaru shed his self once more.

"But you will have to do a lot better than that if you want to find Sasuke-kun."

"What makes you so sure that I came here for him?"

"Because, you are holding back." The snake sannin said, "Show me the power that a jinchuriki has."

"Very well." he said, "But know this, no one has ever witnessed the true power of a jinchuriki nor have any Jinchuriki ever attained it.

With that more red chakra began to pour out of Naruto. The red was so deep that it started to take on shades of black and brown. It swarmed in the ground and and air like a dense fog before swirling towards Naruto encasing him in an orb of almost black chakra.

And suddenly, without warning, the orb burst with such force that everything on that side of the bridge was torn and strewn like leaves in a hurricane and causing sai's flying mount to be destroyed into ink and for shino to take cover under the earth.

When he emerged he surveyed the area with something similar to awe, where the dust obscured Naruto from sight looked to be the depths of some long dried out lake. The landscape will never be the same again.

"_This is getting far too dangerous,"_ shino thought, _"How can anyone control such power, and retain their sanity?"_

Orochimaru's belly was planted to the ground as he licked his lips with his long grotesque tongue in delight.

"This child..." he rasped with glee, "intrigues me to no end."

As the dust settled Naruto stood on all fours and four tails of crimson chakra danced menacingly behind him while chakra rolled off of them like flames and the Kyuubi's armour like a blood red skin over his own.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Kakashi, Sakura and Shigure they too were buffeted by the gust created by Naruto's transformation.

"Aren't you going to help him?"

"Naruto-sama doesn't need my help." Shigure said, "The only one who would need help is Orochimaru."

"W-what?" Sakura was speechless, "a-are you serious?"

"The title of Kanshisha was not bestowed upon him just because of his ideals." She looked into the distance where Naruto fought with nothing less than pure admiration and respect gleaming in her pink irises, "Not even you can hope to lay a finger on him Hatake Kakashi."

"With the kind of power that we are feeling is there anyone who can?" asked Kakashi.

"You don't understand," Shigure turned back to look at kakashi, "I was not talking about with him using Kyuubi's chakra."

"I see." And that was all Kakashi could have said until, "What is the Kanshisha any way?"

"Kanshisha," Shigure explained, "Is the title Naruto-sama chose when he was chosen to be Leader of the hidden storm, a village which he and Hinata-sama founded."

"Naruto founded a hidden village?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Yes and anyone on of us will gladly give our lives to protecct him and Hinata-sama." She said, "If it werent for them there would have been alot of lost and broken people and more who could get a second chance."

"Is that so?" came a casual tone of someone, "So Naruto-kun has been doing rather well for himself."

"Kabuto." Kakashi said lowly.

"Relax, Hatake-san, I am not here to fight." he said, "The only ones in any position to fight is her. Your student might need ur protection and I used up alot of chakra healing myself."

* * *

Orochimaru reared his head back and from his mouth he spewed hundreds of snake that slithered towards Naruto and as they got closer they reached into the sky and swords sprouted from each one's mouth intent on pierceing Naruto several hundred times. Naruto only stood still, and with millimetres left, the first one struck but pierced nothing but an after image only to be jabbed by a chakra laced clawed finger causing it to disintegrate. Naruto continued this like an intricate dance, not wasting any chakra or movement as he waded through them like a tailor going through precious silk and moving faster than what was thought possible.

To see him was both awe inspiring and terrifying at the same time.

Naruto emerged from the horde of sword wielding snakes like a fish jumping out of the water as they all simply turned to ash. This caught Orochimaru by surprise; at first, he thought that he would have just used some sort of destructive force to annihilate the entire thing in one blast, but never had he thought that the Kyuubi boy would possess such skill and control to destroy every last one with such calm and frightning speed, efficiency and precision. His underestimation of Naruto's skill was also made apparent when Naruto's fist suddenly appeared in front of him but missed Orochimaru by a mere inch due to his years of experience and his uncanny sense of danger.

However, there was nothing that could have been done about the resulting shockwave that cratered the already bowl shaped battle field and caused further havoc for everything within a few mile radius.

* * *

"Naruto-Sama seems to have released the fourth tale, he may be getting ready to wrap things up."

"You mean he can..."

"Yes, but ask no more questions, this is all secrets of the storm.

"He was the secret of the leaf at one time." Sakura rebuttled.

"To bad you never appreciated him."

_"This could prove interesting."_

That last statement cut deep, Sakura had nothing else to say. Friends are like a sharp dangerous weapon that will never cut you and always protect you as you protect it. But just as weapons, when they are disregarded and betrayed, they can just as easily cut the hand that now became offensive.

* * *

Orochimaru was beginning to weaken, he could feel his stolen body beginning to reject him, the three years will be up in six months. Naruto took the farmiliar fighting stance of Odayaka Koutetsu. Orochimaru seeing this and now knowing that he could not out run him, did the only thing he could at the moment, jump ship. His mouth opened and he left his empty shell of a body once more and began to slither away from Naruto. Orochimaru slithered around him trying to find an opening to strike when he saw one and with swift action he moved in for the attack, but it was all for nothing as his punch never got a chance to land as he found Naruto standing still while both halves of his body sailed past him on either sides only to be reconnected by snakes shouting out of his body reattaching the two halves as Orochimaru continued to slither away to a safe distance.

"kukuku, I am greatly impressed, Naruto-kun." He said, "You certainly are stronger than Sasuke-kun in that form, but I wonder if you can match his sharingan."

"Take me to him and we will find out."

"Tempting," he said with a grin on his face, "Maybe after his Sharingan become mine."

"I can't allow that," Naruto said.

"What was that thecnique you used just now, there was no hand seals and it felt like an unbeleavably sharp blade, like wind chakra."

"I bet you're just dieing to know." he said with a grin "Here is another one you will like, please dont die, I wont want sasuke to forget his oroginal purpose by trying to prove him self by killing the one who killed his master."

As he said this a large amount red and blue orbs began to breakeak free from his body as they floated around Naruto's body.

* * *

From their separate locations both Sai and Shino saw the orbs and came to the same conclusion.

"That's, pure chakra."

* * *

Naruto brought his tail forward over his head and the orbs began to form together in one large purple mass then compressed into a smaller sphere that was so heavey that the ground underneath him cratered even more.

"_This is getting dangerous; even I won't survive being hit by that much condensed chakra_." Orochimaru mused after leaping further back sensing the impending danger that he is in.

"Orochimaru, please don't die from just this," Naruto said, "It would rob sasuke of his ego boost when he kills you himself."

"Kukuku, I expect him to try sooner or later."

Then, without further ceremony, Naruto opened his mouth and swallowed the compressed orb of chakra causing his body to become bloated and heavy.

"How do you plan on fighting me with that huge mass of chakra restricting your movement?"

The bulge in Naruto's body moved forward to his head and seeing this, a warning alarm went crazy in Orochimaru's head.

"So that's how."

He bit both his thumbs to draw blood and raised both his hands in preparation. When the bulge in Naruto's body reached his mouth, orochimaru slapped the ground and performed his summoning technique as a huge blast of chakra came directly at him with enough power to certainly end his life and any pieces that remained.

"**Sanjuu Rashoumon"**

In front of him erupted three forty foot walls each looking like heavy empyreal gates created solely for the purpose of defending against any siege or battery assault.

But it would not be enough; the attack struck the barriers with devastating force that completely destroyed them, but not before absorbing most of the attack diverting most of it so that it ripped two deep trenches the size of a river.

It was immense, so much so that sai and Shino could hardly hold their positions.

"_What a battle,"_ was the only thing he could think.

Naruto stood on all fours as he waited for the smoke to clear, but out of the haze, a blade shot out at him intent on piercing his chest. The blade travelled with great speed as orochimaru's neck stretched to unimaginable proportions to further drive the weapon home. The blade eventually imbedded itself in the cliff right below where Kakashi and the others waited.

There was no Naruto pinned to the wall however, he simply clung upside down on the blade and stepped off onto the face of the cliff. The surprise was noted in Orochimaru's eyes.

"_I think it is best that I retreat for now, this boy has grown far too powerful to handle at the moment."_

Naruto, still in his four tailed form looked at his surroundings and caught sight of kabuto.

"Would you care for a light spar, Kabuto?"

"Thank you for the invite, Naruto-kun, but I'm afraid I must refuse."

With that he disappeared with a few hand seals along with Orochimaru who's blade no longer was imbedded in the cliff.

Naruto stood on two legs as he began to reabsorb the kyuubi's chakra and while this happened Sakura looked at him as shino and Tsubaki appeared. Tsubaki and Shigure both stood by Naruto's side as shino stood next to kakashi. When the process was finished and Naruto returned to his normal self, he staggered for a brief moment as Tsubaki gave him a hand. Slight exhaustion was all it was, but nothing that Naruto won't get over in a matter of minutes.

"Naruto?"

Sakura tentatively took a step forward before freezing on the spot when Naruto's piercing gaze rendered her helpless. No killing intent just an amazingly intense blue, sharper than the steel of a katana and where there was once a boyish crush that danced in his eyes when he looked at her there was nothing, as if to him she no longer existed nor mattered to him. Yet, her heart raced and pounded in her chest while her hands trembled in fear. In front of her was not the same Naruto that went away, maybe he did die, the Naruto she knew had an effect on people but not the kind she felt now, she felt helpless by those eyes, scared, awed and completely enraptured. Such presence, to be able to do so much with a glance and with every motion of his body it made a sudden heat rise in her cheeks and chest and yet she felt cornered but unable or unwilling to lash out or even defend herself. Was this really Uzumaki Naruto?

"Yes, it really is me, did you forget me already?"

For the first time in her life sakura was rendered completely speechless and had nothing to say.

"What's the matter, sakura-chan?" he asked, "Scared that the demon isn't as dead as you wanted, or are you afraid of the retribution you deserve for cursing the name of a fallen comrade who once gave his life for your sake?"

"N-naruto I..."

"Or maybe," he took one step forward, "You are afraid that you may have made them one in the same."

* * *

**A/N: Ok everyone, there you have it. Thankyou for reading. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I didnt know what was metal element so i sort of made something up using the japanese word for metal. If anyone know it, please tell me.**

**JUTS LIBRARY-**

**Kinzokuton: Hagane shokkou no jutsu (metal element: steel weaver technique) -** A metal element technique that is used to make structures from metal poles. It is the most basic of all Kinzokuton jutsu.

**Next chapter is something many of you have been waiting to see. So until next time Read, Enjoy and Review.**


	17. Reunion

**A/N: It has been quite a while, but the semester is up and so is exams. so here it is everyone, so please dont hurt me and Read, Enjoy and Review.**

**PPREVIOUSLY**

"Yes, it really is me, did you forget me already?"

For the first time in her life sakura was rendered completely speechless and had nothing to say.

"What's the matter, sakura-chan?" he asked, "Scared that the demon isn't as dead as you wanted, or are you afraid of the retribution you deserve for cursing the name of a fallen comrade who once gave his life for your sake?"

"N-naruto I..."

"Or maybe," he took one step forward, "You are afraid that you may have made them one in the same."

* * *

**Now, the conclusion.**

**REUNION**

Naruto continued to walk towards Sakura and with every step he took her heart kept beating faster and faster until he was right next to her and Sakura's breath caught in her throat, and as soon as he passed her, she collapsed to her knees breathing heavily.

"_What just happened?"_

"What did you do to her, Naruto?" Shino asked

Naruto sat against a tree and slid down and pulled up the hood of his coat.

"Shigure," Naruto called out, "Is the area secure?"

"Yup, Koko-chan and her friends said that everything is a-okay."

Everyone besides Naruto and Tsubaki was taken completely off guard by the sudden personality change.

"Good," he closed his eyes, "There will be time to answer questions in the future, but for now the mission is not over."

"Well said Naruto," kakashi said, "However, are you ok?"

"Just give me a few minutes." He answered, "Controlling that level of Kyuubi's Chakra is really hard."

"So how much can you control?"

"Is it ok to be telling them all this information, Uzumaki-sama?" Tsubaki whispered to Naruto.

"It is ok Tsubaki," he whispered back, "I trust Kakashi and the current Hokage with my life."

"Very well, and what of the Aburame and Sakura?"

"I will trust Kakashi to keep them in line," Naruto returned, "Shino has always been a logical person but I have no faith in Sakura."

Tsubaki nodded in understanding

"Sorry about that," Naruto scratched the back of his head as he turned to face the rest, "I can control up to about five tails but at six I am unable to distinguish between friend and foe."

"I am proud of you Naruto," Kakashi eye smiled, "You have come really far within the past few years. I would like to chat some more but we may have to return to our separate villages."

"Why do you say that?"

"_Maybe the idiot is still there."_ Kakashi mentally hoped.

"Both our missions have hit a dead end."

"What makes you say that?" Tsubaki asked as she stood next to Naruto's sitting form.

"Our mission was to capture the spy who turned out to be Kabuto and yours seemed to be the assassination of Orochimaru." Kakashi summed up, "But both our targets have escaped."

"hehehe" Shigure chuckled.

"Do you find something amusing, Shigure-san?"

"Well, it's just that G..."

Before she got a chance to speak she was quickly quieted by a hand over her mouth as Tsubaki whispered in her ear.

"_She's fast."_ Thought Kakashi and Shino. Sakura was still a bit too dazed to notice.

"That is supposed to be a sensitive secret to never be spoken of."

Shigure grinned and blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry Tsubaki sama, I forgot."

"It's ok," She said without a hint of emotion, "Just don't let it happen again."

"I believe it is in both our best interest that you share whatever information you have on this subject." Shino stated.

"..."

Tsubaki didn't answer and simply retook her spot at Naruto's left side.

"Then is it safe to assume that you have some means of tracking Kabuto and Orochimaru?" kakashi asked.

"..." Tsubaki remained silent.

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked

"We do have a way to track them directly to their hide out."

"Really, how?" asked Kakashi.

"That I will not say, but we will get you there if you like." Naruto said as he stood up, "Time to go. Shigure, find the trail."

"_Well, the idiot we all know is gone, but I think I like this Naruto also." _thought Kakashi.

With little effort, a plume of chakra in the shape of feathers sprouted from her tail bone mesmerizing all who saw and her pink eyes began to glow. She walked around the clearing until the light from her chakra plumage caused a pink stain on a tree to suddenly appear.

"It goes this way, Naruto-sama."

"Okay, lead the way."

"Aren't you waiting on your last team member, Naruto?" Shino asked.

"No, he has a special mission to fulfil." He said, "What about you? Isn't one of your team mates missing?"

"Indeed." Kakashi said with a dangerous look in his eye that promised death to Sai if he saw him again.

"That bastard deserted us." Sakura added in.

"Kind of ironic too, that guy sort of reminded me of Sasuke."

An awkward silence fell upon the group as they travelled until the oddest person broke the silence.

"Naruto, much to your disbelief, that name is taboo among your friends, even Sakura."

"You are right." Naruto said, "I don't believe it."

Silence once more as the group followed after Shigure.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Orochimaru slithered out of his body and collapsed on the floor, time was running short for him now as his current body was starting to reject him. It's kind of funny that a jutsu he created to live forever may just as well kill him early if he didn't get a weak minded host.

Sai approached him from his hiding spot as Orochimaru stood and stopped in front of him with that persistent smile

"I work for Danzo-sama. I am not your enemy." He said "There is something I need to discuss with you."

Orochimaru observed the boy for some time before speaking.

"Danzou, that senile old relic." He mocked, "He is still breathing, is he?"

"So, what do you want to discuss?"

"I have a message from Danzo-sama to you, Orochimaru-sama." Sai replied, that fake smile still on his face, "Actually..."

He didn't get to finish his words as Orochimaru cut him off.

"Remember to choose your words carefully when speaking to me." The snake sannin warned.

Despite this warning and the stern look on Orochimaru's face, Sai did not flinch, only continuing to wear that plastic smile.

"Otherwise, I will kill you."

"I will only speak as Danzo-sama has instructed." Sai replied, "If anything I say bothers you, please do as you wish."

This answered seemed to please the sannin as the heavy atmosphere seemed to dissipate as Orochimaru smiled and licked his lip. However, Sai was taken completely off guard when Orochimaru suddenly regurgitated a sword and spat it at him in one motion, impaling him through the chest.

"You have no manners." Orochimaru said before the Sai that stud before him suddenly became white and fall to the ground in a mass of ink.

"When speaking to someone above you," he said as the sword which he hurled morphed into a snake and crawled up his leg, "etiquette dictates that you show your true face."

From behind the spot of ink Sai emerged from the earth.

"Now then, let's have it."

"Ever since your plan to destroy Konoha failed," Sai began, "Danzo-sama has been longing for an opportunity to contact you."

Orochimaru took his time to think over what Sai just said then he spoke.

"So, how much of what you said should I believe?" Orochimaru asked.

Cautiously, sai raised his hand over his head and began rummaging through his pack, but suddenly, he was tackled from the back knocking him on the ground spilling the contents of his pack and on top of him with a Kunai placed at Sai's neck, was Kabuto.

"What's the big Idea?" Kabuto asked

"Now settle down, Kabuto," Orochimaru said. "From today on, that boy will be joining our ranks."

"Can we trust him?"

"Please take a look at that letter." Sai said from the ground, "It is from Danzou to you."

Orochimaru eyed the envelope on the ground and picked it up. He undid the string and read the paper inside.

"This is..."

"What does it say?" Kabuto asked.

Orochimaru did not answer him while placing the sheet of paper back in the envelope.

"Kabuto, let that boy go," he said "We're bringing him with us."

Although reluctant, kabuto obeyed and put away his weapon.

"Are you ready to go, sai, or whatever you are called?"

Sai gave that false smile once more and then they were off.

* * *

Naruto and company followed the trail until they came upon a waste land. On the way, they came across the spot where Sai and Orochimaru had their chat. All that was left was an ink stain and sai's book. They continued until coming upon a cliff face.

"Is this the place Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, I can sense their chakras coming from inside." Naruto said with a smile slowly spreading across his face as he touched the stone surface, "especially him, the black sheep of team seven."

"You mean..." Sakura's eyes widened.

"Sasuke."

"Alright, let's find a way to get in without making any noise." Kakashi gave orders, "we meet back here. "

Kakashi gave out signals to the remnants of his team as they split of in separate directions. As they left, naruto's team soon vanished seemingly unaware of a spectacled overseer.

"Hm, you have grown strong, Naruto-kun," he smiled then pushed up his glasses, "but you still have much to learn."

"And you have grown arrogant in your own strength, Kabuto."

The next thing Kabuto saw and felt was the tip of a white strait bladed kodachi piercing through his chest and a solid kick catapulting him off the rock face on which he stood. The kick was not so hard that he cratered the ground, but hard enough that he rotated in air and bounced when he hit the ground. As he hit the ground Kabuto could feel the air being knocked out of his body and doing more damage to his already punctured lung. At the same time, his limbs were pinned to the ground by kunai as they passed through kabuto's palms shoulders and insteps imbedding to the surface beneath.

"It seems that I was a little bit over confident," Kabuto coughed up some blood, "You have become truly strong Naruto-kun, to think you would get the drop on me and incapacitate me so quickly."

"Be careful how you speak to Uzumaki-sama." Tsubaki said.

"And quite the following." He grinned, "however, despite your brief victory I will not reveal any secrets. I am not as easy as that Hyuga bitch of yours."

Maybe Kabuto was hoping that Naruto would lose his temper like he always have and inadvertently free him in a fit of rage or to simply aggravate his captor to buy time, but what came next was not what Kabuto expected. Naruto's features turned to stone as he began to speak.

"You underestimate me, Kabuto." Naruto said, "I am no longer that naive and easily angered boy you once knew and loved to manipulate, right Kakashi?"

As he said this, kakashi returned closely followed by Sakura and Shino.

"No, you are most definitely not the same."

"Did you find a safe way in?"

"No," kakashi said, "There is probably only one way in and out of this place. I guess we will have to use him to get in."

"There is no need," Naruto said as he raised his sword, "I shall make our own door."

"Naruto, are you saying you are going to smash through the wall with that Kodachi?" asked Sakura.

"Just watch, Sakura." He said and he began to channel his chakra into the blade as it started to glow the same white of his blade, "This sword not just a blade, but the very essence of the wind."

With that, Naruto made four slashes in the shape of a rectangle tall enough and wide enough for one person to comfortably pass through as he made the last slash nothing happened.

"Heh, I guess you are still nothing but a big mouth, Naruto-kun." Kabuto mocked only to receive a back hand courtesy of Tsubaki for his remarks.

"You were warned about the way you address Uzumaki-sama."

"Thank you Tsubaki." Naruto smiled at her, "Shigure, if you will, and please be quiet."

"Okey dokey"

The plumes of Chakra feathers erupted from her tail bone then she drew her blade from across her back. She unsheathed her blade and extended it with chakra, merging the chakra part with the stone and with a little help from Naruto, it simply slid out. The sword which Naruto used to cut out the boulder simply wafted away in a breeze.

"Amazing," was all sakura could say.

"Ok, Tsubaki, Shigure, you know what to do."

"Hai," they both said before Tsubaki handed Naruto an earpeace and entering the base and splitting up.

"Alright, lets split up." Kakashi said to Sakura and Shino, "I want you to exercise extreme caution."

With a nod they were off leaving behind Naruto and kakashi standing over Kabuto.

"So, are we..."

"Leave him," Naruto said. "I will make sure he is well taken care of. I will be right behind you in a bit."

"Very well."

As kakashi left through the 'door' Naruto turned to Kabuto.

"Well Naruto-kun, its looks like it's just me and..."

Kabuto didn't get a chance to finish his statement as Naruto flicked something in his mouth causing Kabuto to gag a little.

"Has anyone ever told you," Naruto started as kabuto began sweating profusely, "That you talk too much?"

"You, what the hell did you give me?"

"Only something to deplete your chakra so that you won't be able to use that healing jutsu of yours," Naruto said as if it was a regular occurrence.

Then without warning, naruto's personality turned dark.

"You made one big mistake, Kabuto," Naruto said as he withdrew a kunai and three senbon, "Never insult Hyuga Hinata in my presence."

With that Naruto threw the senbons at Kabuto's throat so that he wont be able to make any noise and with surgical precision, Naruto removed kabuto's left eye and squashed it under his foot. Naruto then took up Kabuto's glasses and broke it in two.

"Maybe with a monocle it won't fall down so much." He looked at him, "Your chakra will return according to your own recovery rate, but it will be too late to get rid of that scar."

With that naruo threw the two halves on him and proceeded to enter the cave. The rage in Kabuto's face was so intense that it would scare a lesser man to his mother's bosoms, but this had no effect on Naruto who only looked back impassively with one last piece of advice.

"I have no doubt you will escape and find a replacement eye, but if you insult her again in my presence I will rip out your tongue through your throat."

The rage was still there, but something else began to develop, something that kabuto had not felt in a long time, fear.

* * *

Sai crouched at the door, careful not to awaken the sleeping inhabitants of the room. He lay down his paper and drew a snake on it."

"**Ninpou: Chouju giga.**"

From the scroll a snake slithered its way of the page and into the room without any sound. It slowly crept up the bed and in a flash, completely wrapped and immobilized the hapless victim of sleep. Or was he as hapless as he looked? Blood red Sharingan eyes opened and looked down at his condition.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked, slight hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Good evening Uchiha Sasuke," Sai said, "It has been a pleasure to meet you, however, your time has come to an end."

Sai, with that smile reached over his shoulder to draw his sword when sasuke spoke, his back still facing Sai.

"You woke me up, just for that?"

BOOM!!

* * *

The earpiece cackled in Tsubaki's ear.

"Tsubaki"

"Yes, Uzumaki- sama?"

"I am going in, but I need you not to interfere."

"But Uzumaki-sama..."

"That is an order Tsubaki from your leader, do you understand?"

"As you command, Uzumaki-sama."

Naruto smiled as he reached the end of the tunnel where the explosion occurred.

"Thank you, Tsubaki."

* * *

Sasuke stood at the edge of the hole he had created, as he looked down, he couldn't help but feel a bit of confidence in his power wash over him, for at his feet, was people who were once his equal. This all changed when he heard footsteps coming out of the tunnel. A slow, even gate of a figure in a dark hooded bell sleeve coat.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked?

The figure stopped and removed the hood.

"How can you forget the face of your best friend Sasuke?" Naruto said as he removed the hood.

If Sasuke was surprised to see him, he didn't show it. Naruto walked closer, and before anyone could blink, sasuke was upon him, with one hand on his shoulder?

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"You know me better than that, Sasuke." Naruto said unmoving from Sasuke's hands, "I always did say that I won't die until I become Hokage."

"Then should you be training instead of hunting for me?"

After all these years, sasuke still had that superiority complex.

"That is not important anymore," Naruto said in the same even tone, "Why didn't you kill me?"

Sasuke didn't answer him at first, until he started to draw his sword.

"A whim," he said and the sword was fully unsheathed, "And on a whim, I will kill you."

And with that Sasuke brought his blade down fully intent on killing his onetime best friend.

"Sasuke, no!"Sakura shouted as she dashed to stop them.

But it was too late, sasuke's blade was already coming down and Naruto didn't move, so she did the one thing she could have thought of.

Whether it was guilt, remorse or shame for former actions, Sakura couldn't bear to see Naruto die once again, if he did, then there will really be no mercy for her soul.

Sasuke pulled out the blade and sheathed it as he watched sakura slump to the ground. In order to save Naruto's life, she put her own body between Sasuke's blade and Naruto, taking the blow in his stead.

"Sasuke," Naruto said with his head down as his hand began to glow green over sakura's wound causing it to heal.

"_How did he learn medic jutsu?"_

"It's not my fault she got in the way."

Suddenly, Naruto's head shot up and in his eyes were the blood shot read of Kyuubi. But sasuke was not fazed, he looked back at those red eyes, with a red pair of his own, and the next thing Naruto knew, he was standing in front of the kyuubi's bubbly form.

"**hahaha, Na-ru-to-yo."** The tailed best slyly spoke, **"Why do you play such games with this child. With your power and strength it should be more than enough to destroy him, and with mine, we can even take revenge on the snake."**

"You are right, kyuubi." Naruto said giving a smirk to the kyuubi's hopeful grin. "But you will have to do a lot better than that, you stupid fox."

"**You insolent little..."**

Kyuubi stopped cold in his rant as he laid his eyes on the new comer.

"You have entered a dangerous place Sasuke." Naruto said.

"**Those eyes, and intensity greater than that of Uchiha Madara."**

Sasuke's response was to simply grab the bubble form of Kyuubi by the nose and tear it, dispersing the kyuubi's chakra throughout the corridor.

"**You may be able to suppress my chakra, but do not be too foolish with Naruto,"** was the last thing Kyuubi said before the last of his chakra disappeared.

"I don't care who ever this Madara person is." Sasuke said before turning to Naruto, "That pathetic excuse for a demon may be dangerous for you, not for me."

Sasuke paused as if waiting for something to happen.

"I wasn't talking about the stupid fox, Sasuke."

As Naruto said this, the mindscape slowly began to fade, but before it was completely gone, Sasuke could hear as if the Kyuubi was laughing at him.

They both awoke to the real world and without giving Sasuke any chance to ponder what happened; he was forced to dodge swarms of insects and a raging lion drawn with ink.

The attacks were easily dodged as Sasuke leapt back to his original position on top of the whole.

"This is getting annoying," he said as he began a series of hand seals and his body started to glow with a whitish hue.

But before he could finish his technique, a pale hand grasped his wrist stopping him.

"There is no need to waste such a technique on trash like them." Orochimaru said.

Sasuke only grunted and pulled his hand away.

"Kabuto, get us out of here."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto began a quick set of seal and they began to fade away, but before he was completely gone he said one thing.

"I am sorry our reunion had to be cut short, Naruto-kun, but I promise you I will repay you for my eye. I swear it."

This was said by no means in a cheerful or even condescending tone, only pure malice, but what Naruto said at the last moment was like a slap in the face to the threat.

"Stop trying to imitate my nindo, it doesn't make you look cool."

Sasuke, on the other hand had other things on his mind.

"_Could he have actually blocked the sharingan in his mind?"_ he ruthlessly squashed that thought, _"No, that is not possible and that is not important, I am almost strong enough to kill Itachi."_

With that they were gone and Naruto went back to taking care of Sakura. After a few more moments she woke up and jumped up with a start.

"Is Naruto okay?" she flinched expecting to feel pain from the sword wound, but when she looked at her side, there was barely even a scar.

"Who, how?"

"No need to rush, sakura,"

"kakashi-sensei."

"Naruto healed your wounds."

This caught Sakura off guard. The Naruto she knew had a terrible chakra control, so it would be impossible for him to learn med jutsu. However, all that seemed to be unnecessary to the current situation.

"Naruto I have something I need to tell you, please listen."

Naruto who was currently talking to Tsubaki and Shigure turned around to see her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I know you must hate me for all the things I said and how I treated you, and you have all the right to, but if there is anything I can ever do to regain your trust in me, I will do." And in a softer voice, "even give you my life."

"You are right, I should hate you, how much people can say that after getting betrayed by their best friend, their team mate blames you for it and wishes your soul to burn in the deepest parts of hell. Especially when you died trying to bring back that treacherous friend to them. Only problem was that I wasn't dead."

Naruto paused, he did not lose his emotions, he was only more controlled.

"Yes, I was right there when you said all those things, think back to the festival with a pair of travelling siblings one of which was covered from head to toe in bandages."

Sakura's eyes widened as she remembered, the embarrassment and remorse building up in her throat like and stinging like bile.

"But I don't hate you Sakura, I should thank you," for a moment Sakura felt hope, "thanks to you I now know the difference between hope and naiveté. But I cannot forgive you, Sakura, at least not yet."

Sakura couldn't restrain the tears that cascaded down her cheeks, she had always thought Hinata told him, but now, the fact that Naruto was there made it even worse.

"kakashi, tell Tsunade no baachan I said hi."

Naruto placed his hands in the ram seal as the wind started picking up.

"Wait," kakashi shouted, "I can't do that."

"Why not? Naruto asked, cancelling his Jutsu.

"You are the only person she would allow to call her that. Anyone else she might hurt them to a point where even she can't fix them."

Naruto began to chuckle as Shigure and Tsubaki traded looks.

"And one more thing Naruto," Shino spoke up. "What do you mean by you being the Shodai Kanshisha?"

Naruto grinned and placed his hands back in the ram seal.

"Since it is you, I will tell you this before I go." He said as the wind picked up again, "The new hidden village formed in the new whirl pool country that I helped forge is under my guardian ship. You should be proud of your former teammate."

Naruto started to fade away as he spoke one final thing and tossed kakashi a silver fang.

"Give that to Tsunade no baa-chan, with that she will have unlimited access and will be able to find me at any time. It was made especially for her."

With that Naruto faded away as if carried by the wind.

"Alright everyone, let's go," he said before turning to sai. "We have a long walk ahead of us, Sai, lots of time for discussion."

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys, hope you liked it, it was tough writing this while I studied for class, however, if my quality dropped I would appreciate it if I was told, so send in those reviews, they make writing this fic more fullfilling than it already is. So, Read Enjoy and Review. **

**Merry Christmas.**


	18. A Day in the Life

**A/N: To me Christmas is the most special time of the year, and as it is Christmas, this is my gift to you. I dont know how many writers put out two chapters in the same evening, but i think this will be a great gift to all of you who have taken the time to write a review and tell me your views and to all off you who like 'son of whirlpool'. So as always, Read, Enjoy and Review.****A DAY IN THE LIFE**

* * *

**A DAY IN THE LIFE.**

The fight was brutal and tireless, how can a person fight an enemy that was tireless and knew not the meaning of defeat. The enemy was numerous and it was only midday.

"Damn this paper work," Naruto swore.

"Stop complaining Naruto-kun" Hinata said, "You would have been finished half an hour ago if you would stop complaining."

"I would have been finished three hours ago if you would let me use **Kage bunshin no jutsu**."

"As powerful as you are Naruto-kun, you already have three hundred of them training and reading, and besides, I don't want you getting exhausted, there is a mental strain when you release them."

"But I can handle it."

"I don't care," Hinata kissed him on the lips while Naruto pouted, "I am your doctor and your future wife, now hurry up and finish, there is only a few more."

Tsubaki, who stood behind Naruto's chair had gotten used to this kind of interaction between the lovers and to a certain extent, it had stirred emotions of happiness and devotion for the couple.

"I've got to go Naruto-kun, those group exercises you ordered are about to start."

"Ok," he kissed her again and deeply this time savouring every moment of their embrace.

"ahem!"

Naruto suddenly broke the kiss at the two people standing in the door.

"Naruto-sama, if you please?"

"Wait, just a moment, Akahoshi," Naruto kissed Hinata again, "Ok, what can I do for you?"

"Before that, may I remind you that as our leader, you must behave in an appropriate manner at all times?" Akashoshi cast a glance at Hinata to emphasize his point.

"And may I remind you that as your leader, even though you are my advisor, you must make your presence known by knocking."

"My humblest apologies, Kanshisha-sama, however" he turned to Hinata, "Hinata-sama, aren't you supposed to be at a training session with your squad?"

Hinata got up with a huff and left the room but slowed down just long enough to deliver a message.

"I am so glad you are making good on your second chance," She smiled a heart warming smile at him, "Have a nice day Akahoshi-san."

With that, Akahoshi bowed lowly as Hinata left, her swaying along with her sleeves on her gi as she walked along the hall

"Now," Naruto said as he got back to signing the documents in front of him, "What brings you hear this morning."

"Ah, yes," Akahoshi took a folder from the woman standing next to him as the woman spoke.

"The first clients are hear, Kanshisha-sama." The woman, Naruto's secretary, Michiko stated.

"And as the advisor which you have selected yourself, I felt that it would be best that I attend."

"Very well."

As Naruto got up, a puff of smoke suddenly erupted in the chair he once occupied and sitting in it was a shadow clone.

"Michiko, no one is to enter while I am gone."

"Hai, kanshisha-sama."

But before Naruto could walk out the office, he was stopped by Tsubaki.

"Before we go, Uzumaki-sama," She said producing a scroll from under her cloak, "Before mataza-san left on his mission, we of the ten dragons got together to decide on what you should wear."

"What I should wear?" Naruto asked confused, "I already have lots of clothes,"

"Yes, but you do not have anything that identifies you as the leader of a powerful new hidden village."

With that, she unravelled the scroll on the floor and unsealed the contents. After the smoke cleared, what was in her hands was a blue Haori with red flames printed on the base and the symbol of the hidden storm emblazoned on the back in silver and black.

Naruto stood in bewilderment, as he took it from Tsubaki and held it.

"This not only identifies you as the Kanshisha of Arashigakure no sato, but also the only one who commands the ten dragons," Akahoshi explained. "Very fitting if you ask me."

"The flames were supposed to be on the sleeve like your father's but both Mira-san and Mataza-san insisted that it did not look too similar." Tsubaki explained.

"Thanks everyone," Naruto said as he put it on, "Now let's go, we can't keep our clients waiting."

With that Naruto walked along the corridor with his new haori billowing as he walk and Tsubaki and Akahoshi at his back.

* * *

Naruto sat behind a large desk with his secretary, Michiko behind a desk at the door, Akahoshi at his left and Tsubaki at his right.

"Welcome madam, sir, how may I help you?" Naruto asked.

"Thank you for seeing us, Kanshisha-sama," the old man said as he held his wife's hand, "I see you are already training a replacement, what foresight."

"Indeed, the Kanshisha has chosen quite the handsome young man to be the next Kanshisha. What is your name, young man?"

Naruto held his stomach and laughed while Michiko and Tsubaki were more social and conserved about it.

"What is the meaning of this?" The man said with distaste, "How dare you laugh at your customers, the Kanshisha should have you severely punished for your poor manners, boy. What say you Kanshisha-sama."

This only caused Naruto to laugh harder infuriating the man further.

"Fine, if I am to be insulted like this and the so called founder of new Uzumaki no kuni will do nothing against it, then I will take my business elsewhere."

With that he got up with a huff and his wife followed close behind, as he neared the door, he uttered under his breath.

"Useless ninja trash."

Despite his intentions to keep it quiet, this was heard quite clearly by Naruto and as the man was about to grasp the door knob, a Kunai stuck itself in the door causing the main to pail at the close proximity to which it came to his head. He turned around to see the young man who was once laughing his head off, now standing up with one palm on the table and the other hand still in the throwing position.

"Take a seat." He said in a calm voice, no anger, no rage, just a calm demeanour with a sense of authority.

"K-kanshisha-sama," the man stuttered. "Why would you let your subordinate act in such a manner, he could have killed me."

"Let me apologise, I should have..." Akahoshi began but was immediately silenced by Naruto's upraised hand.

"I can take any insult any one say towards me, and most times I do," Naruto began as he retook his seat and opened his eyes, "however, I will not let my ninja's be insulted in my presence."

"What do you mean by your ninjas?" asked the man's wife.

Naruto smiled.

"Have a seat", he said. Inviting the couple to sit, which they did a bit timidly, "I expected people to mistake Akahoshi hear for the Kanshisha and I as his disciple or something. I even bet him all the ramen I could eat that that would happen."

At that time Akahoshi started to groan, he had seen Naruto eat, and when it was Ramen, there was no filling him. He might have to take out a loan.

"So, that means..."

"Yes, I never did properly introduce myself, I am Uzumaki Naruto, Shodai Kanshisha of Arashigakure no sato and the one who you called the founder of New Uzumaki. Although, I didn't do that alone."

The two were in shock as the man immediately sprang from his chair and prostrated himself on the floor.

"Please forgive my insolence Kanshisha-sama, I did not know."

"No worries, just stop doing that. In this place to you, I am but a dealer of the ones who may serve you." Naruto said, "Now, what do you request?"

"Ah, yes," he got himself up from the floor and produced a scroll from his coat. "Uh, is this room secure?"

"It is one of the five most protected rooms in this building, there is a reason why it is located on the inner parts of the building and why there are no windows and also why it is so small. No one and nothing can get in our out of this room without Tsubaki, Michiko, Akahoshi or I allow it."

In the main building, there existed five special rooms, four of which were designed for specifically for each purpose. The Kanshisha's office was designed so that anyone could come in, but to get out was something completely different and despite having a window, it was only transparent from the inside. Also, sound could come in, but they could not go out. The council chamber was designed so that it was completely sound proof from both the inside and outside and no windows and once inside, it was impossible to get in our out unless all persons were to leave simultaneously. The squad meeting rooms, there were two and they were identical in design, they were also sound proof, but they simply locked from the inside and the only keys were possessed by the four squad captains and Naruto. And, the mission room where missions were requested and given out, was designed to allow sound in but to prevent it from going out and for further privacy, the room was kept somewhat small in comparison and window less.

"I see,"

He produced the scroll and laid it on the desk.

"I am a business man from the former waterfall country. I plan on opening a new business here, but my pain in the ass cousin is in possession of all my money."

"And what does this scroll have to do with that?" Naruto asked.

The man immediately flushed as his wife giggled.

"It's kind of an apology and a present to my cousin. We are not on good terms with each other and the last time he saw me he gave me a wedgy."

"So you want us to deliver this and safely return the money?" Akahoshi said.

"Yes, and can I ask for one more thing?"

"Sure, as long as you can pay for a C-rank mission." Naruto interjected.

The man handed Naruto a slip of paper with a few words written on it. Upon reading it Naruto immediately burst out in laughter.

"This is absolutely brilliant," he said, "This will be done for free. Enjoy the rest of your day and someone will be by later to collect the payment and you can expect the job to be done in seven days. Just sign your name on the form my assistant will give."

"Thank you very much Kanshisha-sama." Then he paused for a moment as if remembering something, "Can I trust this to stay in this room?"

"That goes without saying." Akahoshi answered for Naruto.

"Indeed, that is the purpose for this room." Naruto said.

After that the man left, Naruto continued to snicker.

"What was that free service you granted him?"

Naruto granted Akahoshi the slip of paper and his eyed widened.

"Naruto-sama, you are not serious. Surely you want order your subordinates to do such a thing"

Tsubaki took the paper and let a small smile slip lose.

"From what Hinata-sama has told me, he surely will."

It continued like this till mid afternoon, not bad for the first day. Already there was four deliveries, twelve escorts – four of which being high profile government officials- , a retrieval, a search and retrieve and a bandit eradication mission from the Daimyo himself. In other words, things were looking up. However, due to the relatively low number of ninjas in the village, there would have to be constraints in the number of missions that Naruto will accept. It was a decision he had made from the beginning, he will not overtax and bog down his Ninja with too many missions just so as to save face and to not appear weak to the other villages. He will accept what he can and should the client be dissatisfied so be it, should they chose to wait a week, even better. But it makes no sense to secure financial and political standing on the backs of tired and worn out shinobi. In the world of shinobi all ninja are rivals and those that are from different villages are always seen as enemies, and should the chance come to either take care of an enemy or get a point over them then that chance will be readily lapped up. Naruto did not fear this.

It was the first thing he was taught by master Kyosh.

_**|Flashback|**_

"A ninja that appeared to be weak and incompetent is probably far more dangerous than you can imagine, after all, if he/she was truly that weak and incompetent, this world we live in would not allow him to survive that long."

"Take nothing for granted my student," Master kyosh said after being prodded awake, "A village that appears weak must not be looked down upon, after all, misdirection, treachery and trickery are the backbones of all ninja and it is deep within who we are."

_**|Flashback End|**_

That was why he did not fear looking week, he knew that this village he had created with his one true love was anything but weak and should any enemy take their meekness for weakness, then the roads to and from Arashigakure no sato will be paved in bone and the street signs painted in their blood.

"Are you ready Naruto-sama?" Naruto's assistant asked.

"Ready for what?"

"It is time for you to visit the children at the academy; they are expecting you and since most of them still do not know who the kanshisha is, it is good that you go see them."

"Oh yes, that's right," Naruto said as he arose from his seat, "Tsubaki, I hear your younger brother is quite popular at the academy. It would be good seeing how he is doing since you are always so busy."

"Yes, it would be good."

As Naruto was about to walk out of the door Michiko pretty much smashed the hopes that Naruto had welling up inside of him.

"Don't worry Kanshisha-sama, I shall hold onto the mission requests and other paperwork until you return." She said as a small smile stretched across her lips, "It was Hinata-sama's express orders that your shadow clone not do it."

"DAMMIIIIIIIIIIT!!" He swore before moping out of the room and closing the door behind him.

"Hinata-sama is so sweet; I can't believe that she gave that order." Akashoshi said.

Suddenly a chill fell on the room as a shadow hung over Michiko's eyes.

"Y-you have no idea how that woman is, sure she is sweet and kind and caring, but I could have sworn I sore a demon poking out from behind her from some reason when she said 'make sure he does not slack off on his paper work please'."

Akahoshi stared at her dumbly for a while before breaking out in a fit of laughter; he stumbled to the door where the laughter died down a bit until it was started anew when he looked over his shoulder at a pouting Michiko.

* * *

The Academy was alive with activity as all the students were busy sharpening whatever skills they had in preparations they had for their leader's arrival. In the school there was five sets of classes, year one, year two, year three, year four and probably for the only time, a special advance class made up of children who had either already mastered most of the academy requirements. Of course, these advance students were treated no different by the staff, but distinction was distinction and couldn't be helped when it shines.

"Hey, Raizoku," came the voice of one such boy, "I heard you had a big sister who works for the kanshisha, tell me what he's like."

"Why would I do a thing like that, it is my clans duty to protect him and his line."

"You lookin down on me Raizoku."

"Why would I do such a thing," he smirked, "you are hardly worth looking at on the whole."

"What was that punk? Don't forget that I have a lot more chakra than you could ever dream of. Heh, you will probably get to my level when you are your sisters age."

"And despite that you are still yet to lay a hand on me." Tsubaki's younger brother returned, "How on earth you managed to get into the advance class, I will never know. You sure your grandfather had nothing to do with it?"

"You take that back Hanagaki, I gained this position on my own strength"

Kuroran, that was his name. Within the Raizoku clan, where ones strength as a proficient thief, weapons user and assassin was praised above all else, a person's name meant little and should that name be able to strike fear due to its meaning that was an added plus, however, here among the children if a boy was named after a flower it was like painting a sign on your back that said 'hey, over here pick on me'.

This was what first greeted Kuroran the first day he started the Academy. When role was called most of the children looked around for a dark moody girl sitting in a corner, they however did not expect to see a neatly dressed boy with black hair covering one eye. The girls immediately swooned and the boys laughed their heads off. The trouble would have escalated from there had it not been for his exceptional skill in everything unrelated to chakra. The only person who would dare call him something like that whether in joke or serious was Jubei, the only boy in the old whirlpool village who was trained under the old ninja folk and kimiko, one of the Fuuma clan members, a very gifted one at that. They were the advance students and they were practically already genin. Why were they still in the academy? They were gifted, but they did not know everything and to give them such preference based only on that would set a bad precedence and shorten their life.

"What did you call me freak?"

"Who are you calling a freak, you chakra less Hanagaki."

"I am going to kill you."

"Bring it."

As they charged at one another ready to pummel each other, a large fuuma shuriken suddenly came out of nowhere and imbedding itself in the ground between them.

"What the hell was that, you crazy bitch." Shouted jubei, "You could have killed us."

"Oh please, as if I could ever make such an error." She said as she flipped her brown hair over her shoulder, "besides, even though we are way out here in one of the civilian parks, I am sure everyone at the academy can hear your big mouths. Just look around."

"She is right, Jubei."

"What?"

"We are making quite the ruckus and also," Kuroran looked to kimiko, who started to blush, "for a person not of my clan you are certainly proficiently enough."

"What are you saying, that the Fuuma clan cannot use weapons?"

"I am only saying that we are specialists..."

"Don't say it Kuroran," Jubei warned.

"And you are not."

In a flash Kimiko was at his throats with a kunai and Jubei in the middle of the two.

"Don't stop me, Jubei, I am going to kill that Hanagaki."

"No, you can't."

"And why is that, is it because he is from a noble clan?"

"Of course not," he said as he threw a kick at Kuroran's head and missing, "If you do then I won't be able to."

"Don't make me laugh farm boy, as if you could lay a hand on him."

"This is because I'm not from a clan isn't it." He stated, "I'm going to kill you both."

"Tch, as if."

With that all hell broke loose kunai, naginata and shuriken in the fray.

"Um, excuse me, have any of you seen Kouga Kai by chance?"

A boy around 16 years old wearing green slacks with blonde hair and whisker marks suddenly appeared.

"Where did he come from?" Jubei whispered to Kimiko, "I didn't even sense him at all, its as if he landed out of the sky."

"I don't know," She whispered back, "But he is hot, hey, Kuro, did you..."

What she saw shocked her, Kuroran stood their ramrod straight with something akin to embarrassing fear, fear of someone he respected, seeing him make a fool of himself.

"Sorry sir." Said an oddly obedient and in a hero worship manner, "But I am not familiar with that person."

The teenage boy smiled, and rubbed Kuroran on the head; Kuroran actually held his breath and closed his eyes while this happened.

"I see, well, thank you so much." With that he left but stopped and looked over his shoulders, "Don't you kids have somewhere to be?"

"Hey who are you calling a kid,"

"Oh crap," Kimiko suddenly realised, "Guys, the academy, we're already late."

"Dammit, you're right. Come on Kuro" shouted jubei grabbing Kuroran and practically dragging him along.

"Hey thanks... where did he go?" asked Jubei. "He was there a second ago."

"That don't matter now, come on you slow pokes."

* * *

"This is going to be a piece of cake." Jubei said as he and the others quietly crept into a window.

"Do not get ahead of yourself, Jubei," Kuroran said, "we may not make it in time and it is highly unlikely that we won't be missed."

"Stop being such a worry wart, we'll make it in time."

"Shh," Kimi warned then looked to Kuroran.

Kuroran nodded in affirmative to show that he heard it as well. Jubei's senses were not as honed as his counterparts, but he trusted them in situations like this so all he did was wait for the intelligence.

Kuroran closed his eyes for a moment while Kimiko peeked around the corner with a mirror. They saw a person walking up the hall as if they had nowhere in particular to go.

"Who is it and how long till they reach us?" Jubei whispered.

Kuroran held up one finger to show seconds then three and zero to say thirty seconds.

"It's that guy from the park," Kimiko whispered, "What's he doing here."

"I don't know, but let's go back the other way."

The trio backed away from the corner as quietly from the corner then stopped abruptly when they bumped into one another, when they looked at what had stopped them they were in shock.

"Hi guys, watcha doin?" The stranger form earlier said with a cheery voice, "Trying to sneak in after being late?"

The stranger laughed as if reminiscing, then he grabbed Jubei and Kimiko by the shoulder and turned them around.

"OK, you know where you have to go, let's go."

Kuroran complied humbly, Kimiko was on cloud nine having his hands on her, but Jubei was a little less than willing.

"Let go of me, who the hell are you?" he protested

"Shut up you idiot, do you know who this is?"

"I don't give a shit even if he is the Kanshisha's son. Just let me go."

The stranger paid him no mind and simply tossed him over his shoulder and carried him kicking and screaming into the indoor training room with Kuroran and Kimiko following closely behind where the entire school body awaited and plopped him on his butt in front of everyone.

"Damn it," he swore as he got up and stared down the stranger.

"Kanshisha-sama, I see you met the advance class,"

"Indeed," Naruto said with a grin on his face, "this one here seems to be quite the handful."

"My apologies kanshisha-sama," the teacher bowed, "He is talented and sometimes get carried away."

"We cannot have that."

"Pshh," Jubei slapped away Naruto's hand. "As if i'm gonna believe that. The _real_ kanshisha's body guard is Kuroran's older sister. I don't see any one that matches that, right Kuro?"

As he turned to meet Kuroran, he pointed to a young woman standing behind him with short hair.

"Then if that's the case, I challenge you."

There was a collective gasp; no one could have believed that anyone would challenge the most powerful man and leader of the village, even though he was a teenager. A man who had created that village and united two countries. He couldn't have possibly said anything more stupid.

"I'm gonna kick your ass for that humiliation and when I win I'm gonna become the next Kanshisha and teach how to really be a ninja in this academy."

I guess he could. Naruto only laughed as he sat in an ornate chair prepare for him by the academy.

"You have a problem with the academy curriculum?"

"Hell yea, Bunshin, kawarimi and Henge? That so lame, I wanna learn something really cool like that **Goukakyou no jutsu** that the konoha shinobi uses."

"Those three jutsu are the foundation on which all ninja are built and are by far the most useful, if you cannot see that then you have no business being in the advance class."

"And if you are too much of a coward to take my challenge then you have no business being the master of this village. You are just a kid playing ninja."

Those words may have been the very last thing that Jubei would have said had Naruto not stopped the dozen kunai and the one Naginata courtesy of Kuroran with his own Kunai. Jubei looked at the kunai that was left scattered on the floor then at Kuroran.

"Y-you tried to kill me."

The look in Kuroran's eye was something he had never seen before; it was the eyes of someone who would have no trouble killing him.

"You tried to kill him Kuroran." Naruto said calmly, "Why would you try to kill your ally."

"My apologies Uzumaki-sama, but we of the Raizoku clan cannot sit by and watch as our master is insulted. And anyone who displays hostility towards you or insults you, Uzumaki-sama, is an enemy of the Raizoku clan."

"I see," he said as he got up, "He is still an ally and until he is proven to be otherwise in my eyes or not a part of the village, then you are not allowed to kill him."

"Yes, Uzumaki sama," he said on one knee.

"And you, I have decided to accept your challenge, you might get yourself in more trouble than you can handle. This may be a good wake up for you."

"Alright, when and where do you want to do this?"

"Hold on a moment, there are a few catches and conditions."

"What? It's not matter, you are still going down."

"Ok, Tsubaki, let us commence."

Narutp smiled and with a flurry of movement, all the doors were shut and suddenly every student in the room was impaled on various parts of their bodies. In a matter of seconds it was all over.

"There are forty five of you here and you all have been injected with a very slow yet potent poison. We use it for information gathering and is known as the long goodnight." Naruto got up from his seat as Tsubaki reveal a box from under her cloak, "You all have only three hours left to live, unless you ingest this antidote."

From the box Naruto revealed five small vials which he promptly tied to his waste.

"This is some kind of joke, right?" Shouted Jubei, "There is no way that you are allowed to do that."

Naruto laughed a deep menacing laugh and leaked a just bit of killing intent causing all the children to get just how serious he was.

"To make thing a little fairer, I will restrict myself to this building and the immediate surroundings of the academy, I will only use the academy Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and no genjutsu and no weapons other than kunai and shuriken and no one outside you all and I are allowed to help."

By now the students were sweating profusely, how could such a situation arise so suddenly and in the safety of their academy. Today would be a day where many children would take their first steps into the real world of shinobi. Tsubaki sat in Naruto's chair as the other senseis took seats indicating that they would not take part in this.

"One last thing, children," Naruto mocked, glancing at Jubei, " It is three in the afternoon and if you want to live or even stand a ghost of a chance then come at me with the intent to kill."

It was not necessary for Naruto to say that, this is how he insisted the children be trained at the academy. Spar with the intent to kill, anything less would be an insult, but do not do so in anger. That is why taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu were not taught at the beginning and even then, defence to them all was taught first.

Before Naruto was barely finished speaking, a flurry of shuriken came at him. Within the blink of an eye, a kunai appeared in each of Naruto hands and he began deflecting shuriken away from him.

"Ha, got you now." Shouted a voice near Naruto belt.

"Very clever, Jubei," Naruto said, "Using the distraction to your advantage. However, you have to do far better than that if you want to reach my level."

Before he could make a motion, jubei snatched at a vial hanging from Naruto's waste, however, his hand slipped through the vial.

"_Bunshin? When did he get a chance to do that?"_

All the students were wondering the same thing as they saw jubei slip through Naruto.

Suddenly, they heard clapping comming from behind them. When they looked, they saw Naruto leaning against the door frame.

"Is this how you intend to stay alive?" He asked walking into the hall, "If this is all you have, then I have no use for you as one of my Subordinates."

The students ran into the hall, but as soon as they reached there he was gone, there was nothing in the hall but a few pictures and a pair of ninjato and a potted plant. The students fanned out all over the academy building searching feverously. One lone first year girl from the Kitsumaru clan, judging by her slightly cat-like eyes, as she searched the building, stopped at a broom leaning in the corner, there was no broom closet in that particular hall, but alas she eventually left it and went along her way. A foolish mistake, but one she will surely learn from because as she turned her back, she felt a sudden shock to her neck then succumbed to darkness. She was tossed over the shoulder of an academy student, bound and gagged and stuffed in a room then locked the door. The perpetrator looked at his watch, two hours and forty five minutes have already gone by in this little game of his. He skipped along the hall towards the exit, by now the rest would be searching for him outside. Without a sound or hand seals, he took on the identity of the little girl.

* * *

_**Back in the gym**_

Tsubaki sat in Naruto's chair staring at the walls with barely concerned or caring eyes. The gym had no windows to prevent accidental injury of anyone who may be standing outside, however unlikely as the only other persons in the ninja only zone of Arashigakure no sato, was other ninja. Tsubaki looked at the wall and got of the chair and walked towards the entrance.

"Tsubaki-san," called out one of the male senseis, a chunin, "where are you going?"

Tsubaki looked at the man then at the clock, the man looked at the clock and then realisation struck him. It was five minutes to six, the time limit would be up in five minutes and he wanted to see how the students feared.

"Oh, I see,may I accompany you?"

Tsubaki did not answer him only turning towards the door and continuing towards the back entrance of the academy where the training field was.

"I guess that is a yes." He said to himself.

When Tsubaki approached the door, she was approached by a man holding a scroll in his hands.

"Tsubaki-sama," the man addressed, "This is an important message from the Hokage of Konaha to Kanshisha-sama."

"It was delivered by a team of Konoha ANBU and steps were taken to make sure it was not tampered and it was rushed here as soon as the authenticity was verified."

"Very good," Tsubaki said, "Uzumaki-sama is busy at the moment so I will deliver it."

"Very well," he said handing over the scroll, "Tsubaki sama, may I stay and see that he receives it?"

"Of course, I would be disappointed if you didn't."

* * *

Seven students stood in the back training ground of the academy as they looked around trees boulders and practically anything that looked as if it could give cover.

"Where is everyone?" asked Kimiko as she looked at the other faces.

"That doesn't matter" said Jubei , "this just means we don't have to fight to live."

"I don't know how much of a struggle we can put up in our state." Enlightened Kuroran.

The poison was really taking its toll, even Jubei was talking a lot less and Kuroran was sweating profusely. Kimoko already threw up twice. One of the boys who was with them heard a rustling in the bush and out of sheer desperation for his life charged it with a battle cry and a sword ready to kill for his life. Next thing they heard was a sword swing, a loud scream and a dull thud followed by the sound of a body hitting the ground. The last part was proven as the unfortunate boy's hand was seen as his body made contact with the ground only for it to disappear behind the bush as the body was dragged away.

The other student looked on at the scene then at each other hoping for someone else to go and take down the opponent.

"What are you guys looking at?"

One girl froze as they heard the all too familiar voice of their Kanshisha while the others dashed away leaving her to her fate.

"Now it is five?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean by that?" asked another boy, a fourth year. "There are still lots of us."

"You don't pay much attention to your surroundings, how pitiful." Naruto said as he spat, "You six, including this pretty young lady hear is the last."

They all gasped. Within three hours this man, with nothing but academy ninjutsu, no genjutsu and taijutsu silently and efficiently took out every student and not a single scratch on him.

"W-what are you?" Asked Kimiko.

"Maybe someday you will become true ninja of this village and you will know. But for now, your time is up."

As he said this, the alarm which he set earlier went off, Kimiko started to weep sadly, Kuroran crumbled to his knees while jubei refused to die without a fight. The other two children merely stood there as tears seeped from their eyes as they prepared for death. However, after a while, nothing happened.

"Why aren't we dead?" Asked the other boy.

"Follow me and you will find out," With that Naruto walked back into the building, "Kimiko, retrieve that boy from behind those bushes."

"Hai, Kanshisha-sama." She said.

* * *

The students were all back in the gym listening to Naruto, He did not look pleased.

"There are forty five of you and only one of me," he began, "I restricted myself to academy level jutsu and did not use genjutsu yet you all could not as much as find me and in open fights you could not touch me."

"How could we, you are far stronger and faster than any of us." Shouted a young boy.

"That is no excuse," he shouted, silencing the boy, "As ninja you will face an enemy who is superior to you in many ways and you will have no hope of survival or rescue. How do you think you will you survive?"

"..."

"The answer is sitting in front of you, to the sides of you and behind you." Naruto said, "Your comrades. You must learn to work as a team despite how you feel of the person; your very life may depend on him or her."

He stopped to let this new revelation sink in.

"Had this been for real you all would have been dead or worse," Naruto said, "You utter selfishness and lack of coordination was terrible, and I hold you three fully responsible."

Naruto pointed at Kuroran, Jubei and Kimiko.

"You three are the senior most students here and as a result the responsibility of leadership falls on your heads, not just Jubei." Then Naruto smiled, "However, all is not lost, you all performed well by execution of techniques and tactics and your weapons usage and taijutsu are superb considering your ages and the fact that a few of you were able to spot my henge was impressive, also well done with the stealth, without it you have no hope of becoming a ninja in this village. Next time take no chances."

Naruto walked towards the students as Tsubaki and the other ninja took a side and waited.

"You are the future of this great village, we are a small village and by far the youngest so we will be picked on by larger nations, but do not let that deter you, we shall take that and use it to our advantage. Let not numbers deter you, be a genin with the strength of a chunin be a genin with the strength of ten other genin and let that follow you through your career. A chuunin with the strength of ten other chuunin and powerful as a juunin and a Juunin unmatched by none other than your comrades and if you can become a special jounin of the storm your only competition should only be other special jounin of this village and Kages. Die not for you village, but live for it and Know, I as the Kanshisha will protect you as is my duty and passion. Train hard."

With that he walked out the room amidst cheers and applause with Tsubaki on his right and the other ninja on his left. The storm will be a name to be reckoned with if the words he spoke are taken to heart and by the sounds of the students and what he saw was any indication, the future was certain.

"There is a message from the Hokage, Uzumaki-sama." Tsubaki said.

"Then I guess that's why he is here." Naruto said grinning and nodding to the other ninja. "What is this message that Tsunade no baachan sent?"

Tsubaki handed him the scroll, Naruto read it, then re-read it.

"Summon the council and my advisor," Naruto ordered. "Tsubaki, summon all available dragons, Hinata and all department heads, tell them to meet me in the council room immediately."

"At once Kanshisha-sama." They both said in unison and were gone in a flash.

Naruto continued to walk out of the academy as he read a particular section of the letter.

"_Alliance between Arashigakure no sato and Konohagakure no sato."_

As Naruto stepped out the front entrance of the academy three children were trying to get training from him but as they prepared to pounce, he turned around and smiled at them as the wind picked up and swirled around him and as it died, he was gone.

"I am going to learn to do that some day." Said Jubei.

"He is so hot." Was all Kimiko could say.

* * *

**A/N: IHoped you all liked that, and if youd do you know what just to d. A**

**-Anyone wants to know what a Haori is, then search up bleach and look at the white coats that some of the characters wear. **

**- Hanagaki means flower brat. I used that because Kuroran's name translate into black orchid, and since he is a guy named after a flower, children will make fun of it.**

**Ok, that was my present to you, hope you enjoyed it, I certainly enjoyed writing it. So until next time, Read Enjoy and Review.**

**By the way, I have already started on chapter 19.**


	19. Alliances

**A/N: Hello everyone, I'm back, and for the next three week I will be a chapter once every week. So I hope you enjoy the chaoters, and please, your reviews help to make the chapters better. But before I begin, I would like to address something, many of you have expressed that they would have liked to see much more Sakura bashing and I can sympathise with you (I hate the bitch too, especially for trying to trick Naruto like that in the manga, wh. Who does she think he is?), however, if I did that, then that would be inconsistent with the design I have created for Hinata's and Naruto's changed character. But there is still good news for all you fans of 'kick Sasuke's sorry ass and make him look like a punk'. I already have planned sasuke's multiple defeat, both on and off the field. So If you want to see it when it happens just continue reading. Now that that is done, as always, please, Read, Enjoy and Review.**

* * *

**ALLIANCES**

The councillors, two of the department heads, five of the ten dragons and Naruto's advisor were assembled in the council room. They were not aware of why they were here, but Naruto had summoned them so they will soon find out. Suddenly, the door opened and in stepped Naruto with Hinata at his side and Tsubaki closely behind. Hinata and Tsubaki took their respective seats, Hinata with the department heads and Tsubaki with the Dragons.

"I have received news today of an opportunity that has presented itself and I am currently considering this opportunity, however, due to the nature of this opportunity and the nature of most of the ninja in this village, it is imperative that I discuss it with all of you."

"What is this opportunity, Naruto-sama?" asked Shibuki, one of the councillors and former leader of the waterfall village.

"The Hokage of Konohagakure no sato has requested an alliance with Arashigakure."

The room was already quiet, but now it was like the stillness of a grave. The problem existed with some of the ninja of the village, ninja like Hagen Riku who was an S-class missing nin and the very fact that Hinata was also a missing nin of the village and the heiress of their most powerful clan and possessed a valuable kekkei genkai made things far more difficult. There were other missing nin, like Kai who became missing nin because of no fault of their own, not to mention he is an Uchiha by blood so the possibility of the storm gaining to legendary doujutsu may be seen as a security threat and a mockery to Konoha.

"That _can _be a problem," realised Magen Tosuke, "However, given Kanshisha-sama's relationship with the current Hokage, many of these issues can be over looked."

"I agree." Said Akahoshi, "let us discuss terms we can work out."

"Hold it right there." Interjected Kai.

"What is it now?" asked Akahoshi in a not too happy manner.

"I think we are all overlooking something, and I think that both Hinata-sama and Kanshisha-sama know what I am talking about."

"And what would this be?" asked Fuuma Hanzaki.

"Hyuuga Hiashi."

He did not need to say more as simply mentioning the name of Hyuuga meant a great deal of influence.

"Um, excuse my intrusions, but what does Hyuuga Hiashi have to do with this besides being Hinata-sama's father?" asked Sasirama Tenoko.

"Allow me, if you will," spoke Hinata, everyone quieted.

"By all means, Lady Hinata."

"As most or all of you may know, Hyuuga Hiashi is the current head of the Hyuuga clan and my father, however what you may not know is that, he has enough influence in Konoha's higher ups and, as seen by Naruto and I and experienced by Kai-san, the Hokage cannot take control of everything that occurs so therefore the council of Konoha and people like Hiashi and other clan leaders are a cause for concern."

Then she looked sad as if ashamed of her former clan.

"Hyuga Hiashi is the kind of person who will stop at nothing to ensure the security and protection of the clan's kekei genkai."

The room suddenly became quiet. They have all heard of the Hyuuga clan's use of a seal on the branch family, a seal that most people wouldn't even use on their pets. Would Hyuuga Hiashi put a seal like that on his own daughter's head?

"And considering Kai's children -should he have any- may develop the sharingan could be cause for concern as well. Konoha _is_ rather possessive of their bloodlines." Added Akahoshi.

The room became silent once more.

"I think I will go along with the alliance." Naruto said, "It would be beneficial for us to have a strong ally like Konoha at our sides. It does not take a genius to see that with just the Kouga clan, sasirama clan, Kitsumaru clan, Hikari clan, Raizoku clan and Koumori clan despite being small, insignificant and new, within a few years, we would become the most powerful village on the continent."

"I see." Said Hanzaki, "they want to form an alliance with a young power that will surely grow into a great power."

"That or keep eye on us." Said Konta looking crazy as ever."

"Hmm, yes. That may also be their goal."

Thsi troubled the persons in the room. The most important thing about a hidden village, was that they keep certain things hidden, having an ally whose soul purpose is to keep you in chek is not beneficial in the least.

"What do you suggest we do, Naruto-sama?" asked Shibuki.

"We stay true to who we are, we be suspicious, but not openly so." Naruto said, "But ost importantly, we treat this with as much care and resspect as we would with fire, carefully and never letting it out of our sifht."

"Well said, Naruto-sama, for one so young, your wisdom continues to astound me." After hanzaki said this, he seemd to remember something, "By the way, I think you are forgetting probably the strongest potential clan of all, Naruto-sama."

"Really, I hope I didn't offend anyone,"

"haha, it is your own clan, Uzumaki."

"Oh," Naruto looked thoughtful, "there is one more thing, we have in our possession three extremely dangerous forbidden items, the Hoshigakure star, the waterfall water and the elemental blades. Since it is already known that we are a fusion of Hoshi and waterfall, then it will be expected that two of these items will be asked about."

"If I may," sasirama tenoko asked and upon getting permission he continued, "The water of waterfall is most likely still unknown to them. As we never divulged this to anyone and only the ninja of waterfall knew of its existance."

"I see, there is no problem then." Riku spoke up, "Tell them only when they ask and nothing that is too relevant, we do need to keep our secrets after all."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," said Shibuki.

"So it is decided then," all heads nodded "We shall form an alliance with the Village hidden in the leaves. Konta, send a messenger as soon as we are done saying I will be there in five days with an escort to begin talks."

"Hai, Kanshisha-sama." Replied Konta.

"What about Hiashi?" asked Fuuma Danjo.

"I will deal with him." Said Hinata

"Are you sure, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked concerned.

"Yes, I am not the same timid little girl he once thought to be a disgrace," the resolve was firm in her eyes and her words were deliberate and unwavering, "It is high time the all-seeing Hyuuga see how blind they truly are."

"Very well," Naruto said smiling with his beloved. "Along with Tsubaki, I want Fuuma danjo and Hikari Shigure to accompany us."

"Understood." They said in unison.

"If I may, Kanshisha-sama, I am fairly good at handling the political types that exist in Konoha so may I accompany you to ensure they do not get out of line?"

"Very well, seeing as I am inexperienced in such matters and you are a powerful ninja who can use the **Kujaku Myōhō**, you may come along."

"Thank you, Kanshisha-sama, I will not let you down."

"I know," Naruto said, "okay everyone, we leave in the morning and while I am away, Magen Tosuke will be in charge and if you need any help just ask Shibuki what to do."

"Hai, Kanshisha-sama."

Tosuke could have sworn he heard chuckling coming from his fellow councillors and a sigh of relief coming from Shibuki, but when he looked to his sides, it was completely gone. Maybe he was out of practice or he spent too long looking over his grandson Jubei. Whatever it is there is no way that someone could be relieved not to be the leader of such a village. He won't know what hit him the next day.

"Okay, that is all, you are all dismissed." With that, the doors opened and everyone filed out leaving only Naruto and Hinata.

"Are you certain you want to do this, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked while sitting next to her and pulling her closer to him. She snuggled up next to him, "I know how you feel about your family and that you left. Hiashi may want you to stay or put that seal on your forehead. If he does that I will..."

Before he could finish, she placed a finger over his lips and looked in his eyes with a content smile on her face.

"That was a decision I made with my heart and I have never looked back since." She said, "I love you Naruto-kun, but he is my father and this is something that I must do myself."

"But..."

"Dont worry my Aoitenpi," she said, "The only person who can match me in gentle fist now is you, Master Kyosh and maybe Akira nee-chan. My eyes are far more powerful than even Neji's so there is no need for concern."

"I know, I can't help it. They treated you so badly for so long and I didn't even notice how youo felt about me," he sighed, "just do me one favour."

"What is that?"

"Allow me to get a kick in when you are done."

"hehehe, sure thing."

* * *

"Are you certain they will be here today Tsunade-sama?" Asked Shizune as they waited by the gate.

With them were a team of ANBU and Kakashi's team as they are the only ones with firsthand experience with the new village. Despite the council's approval of the alliance they were weary of this new village and its so-called Kanshisha, however, their approval did not come without a price, they planned to squeeze the new village for everything of value they had and if that did not work then complete submission was always an acceptable second. Fortunately for the storm, they did not know who the kanshisha was nor did they know that hinata was part of the entourage. Had they known that, there would have been many more groups of ANBU and the alliance would have been done sooner if only for the hope of retrieving a lost weapon who had gotten a few cool accessories. Maybe this whole alliance was an excuse for them to return the missing Hyuuga princess.

"For the last time, Shizune," Tsunade said, feeling a bit irritated, "That was what the messenger said, and it has been five days."

Then Tsunade looked at Kakashi from the corner of her eye.

"Unless he has picked up kakashi's bad habits."

"Tsunade-sama, it appears that they are here," Said one of the ANBU with his eye to the sky.

Tsunade looked in the same direction as the ANBU to see what he was talking about, but whatever she was expecting to see was probably not a flying person with pink wing made entirely of chakra.

"Kakashi?" she said as she waited for confirmation.

"He is correct," Kakashi confirmed then further explained, "From our brief encounter with the Kanshisha, one of his elites appear to be a user of the mystical peacock technique and from our limited knowledge of its capabilities, I can confirm that that is one of his elites, Hikari Shigure. However..."

"However what, Kakashi?" Tsunade asked.

This time it was shino who answered her.

"She doesn't seem to be carrying her pet."

"Is that significant?"

"I am uncertain, Hokage-sama."

The conversation ended there as the flying woman circled for a while before flying back in the direction that she came and not long after, the Kanshisha, dressed in his Haori over a formal Kimono, arrived at the gates of Konoha. He was flanked by Hinata to his right who looked far more confident and radiant than she ever had appeared to the Konoha Shinobi and on his left was the stoic form of Tsubaki. Behind them was Akahoshi and Fuuma danjo and in front was Shigure who was stroking her pet red panda.

The Hokage's group approached Naruto's group and she smiled. Shigure stepped away allowing Naruto and Hinata to walk forward. The way that they carried themselves with such fluidity, confidence and strength it slightly unnerved the ANBU unit who immediately knew who this man was from his features. They looked regal yet still approachable and had the presence of an old seasoned professional, the kind of aura that told you that you are in the presence of a living legend and just being in the same vicinity as them made you want to be just like them and made you feel stronger. Who would have thought only three years ago these two would have been the text book examples of what a ninja is not. All this and more went through the minds of Tsunade's group and the gate guards as Naruto opened his mouth to speak.

"I Uzumaki Naruto, Shodai Kanshisha of Arashigakure no sato has come to begin talks on the alliance between our respective villages."

Of course those gathered who knew him from the past did not quite expect this, it was expected, but not from Naruto, and others was even more shocked to find out who their new ally's leader was. But all that would have to wait as Tsunade returned the greeting.

"I am Senjuu Tsunade, Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no sato, and I welcome you."

With that, the two bowed to each other and Naruto's group entered the village and then, in a movement that was hardly discerned by most of those present, Tsunade dashed forward engulfing Naruto in a ferocious mother like hug.

"You had me worried for all this time, Naruto-kun," she said as she held him close to her chest, "What have you two been up to all this time?"

She released him from her embrace and motioned for him to walk with her.

"Just creating new villages and countries" he said making light of his ventures, "of course I didn't do all of that on my own, right Hinata-chan?"

Hinata only looked at him and smiled that special heart warming smile that was reserved for him only.

* * *

Currently in the Hyuuga main branch dojo, Hyuuga Hiashi was training his daughter, Hyuuga Hanabi in the finer points of the jyuuken style. As Hanabi evaded, side stepped and lashed out against her sparring partner, Neji, a tap came at the door causing the two young nin to stop their practice as neji opened the door. The person on the other side of the door was revealed to be a branch member.

"I gave instructions not to be disturbed," Hiashi said firmy walking up behind Neji, "Why have I been disturbed?"

"Forgive me Hyuuga-sama, but I bear news of great importance."

"If it is about the arrival of that leader of the village Konoha is to be allied with, then I am not interested."

"It is, but there is something about it you must know."

"Very well, what news do you bring?"

"The leader of the new village is none other than the Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Naruto, and with him is you other daughter, Hyuuga Hinata. Also, she bares their symbol around her neck."

"What?" came the outburst from Hanabi. However, she was quickly silenced by a stern look from Hiashi.

"Forgive my outburst, father." Hanabi bowed.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes Hiashi-sama, I witnessed them greet the Hokage myself and the blue eyes, blond hair and whisker marks of Uzumaki is unmistakable."

"I see," he said as he turned around and placed his hand behind his back in a thinking position, "And what of Hinata?"

"My lord?"

"How can you be certain it is her?"

"Despite her hair being longer and her demeanour being vastly different, she is the only missing Hyuuga, and her byakugan eyes proves her identity and heritage."

"hmm, you have done well, you may go now."

"Thank you, Hyuuga-sama."

As he left, Hiashi immediately turned on his heel and briskly walked towards the other exit.

"Today's session is canceled, you may do whatever you please for the rest of the day."

Before he exited, he was stopped by his last child.

"Father, is Nee-san returning?"

"We shall see."

With that he left leaving Neji and Hanabi to their own devices, however, Neji stayed only an extra hour and sparred with Hanabi but left right after through the other exit.

"Where are you going, Neji Nii-san?"

"I am going to visit an old friend and if I am lucky, maybe a relative relative." Neji said as he exited the dojo, "Are you coming?"

"Seeing as I have nothing else to do, I might as well."

* * *

_**|Meanwhile in earth country|**_

"Tsuchikage-sama, we have just received intelligence that the storm village is currently without its Kanshisha and five of its most powerful shinobi will also not be there."

The tsuchikage looked up from his paperwork to regard the woman who burst into his office..

"Oh, and where did this intelligence come from?"

"We are unsure; a bird flew in this morning with that message strapped to its leg."

"hmm, if this information is true, it would prove to be just the opportunity we were looking for."

"I anticipated your reaction and had our spies look into it."

"And what did they find out," the tsuchikage asked in anticipation. "Don't keep an old man waiting."

"Our spies tell us that the Kanshisha will indeed be out of the village at Konoha to discuss an alliance with them and five of their most powerful Ninja, excluding the Kanshisha and the Hyuuga, is currently on assignment including the ones he took with him."

"Who is currently in charge?"

"We are not sure."

"That fool,"

The Tsuchikage leaned back in his seat and thought for a while, and then a slow grin made its way across his face.

"Assemble the jounin, it is high time we put that whipper snapper Kanshisha in his place."

"Hai, but what about Konoha?"

"If news don't get to them and they cannot prove who did it, then there will be nothing they can do without causing another great ninja war. That is how alliances work within the ninja world." He spun his chair around and continued his work. "Now go, I want to make this fast and precise."

"As you command."

"_Soon, our fallen brethren will be avenged and the balance shall be returned,"_ Thought the woman as she left the Tsuchikage's office.

* * *

As Naruto and company made their way through Konoha, he couldn't help but notice all the looks he was getting from the citizens. Having grown up with oppressive stares made him immune to hateful stares to the point where he didn't notice it if it was directed at him, but what caught him was that the stares was not hateful or angry in the slightest, it was more of disbelief, fear and...pride?

"_What is going on here?"_ he wondered to himself. _"It is as if they see me as some sort of hero."_

"It seems that your dream of becoming a hero came true without you knowing it, Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered.

"How is it possible, Tsunade no baa-chan?"

Tsunade only smiled at him but didn't say anything, she wanted to savour this moment. She knew she would never see him become Hokage, he was the leader of another village, but even that was not enough to prevent him from getting the respect he rightfully deserved, especially from those who denied it from him for so long.

Eventually, they were at a part of the village that Naruto had never been to before; it was quiet and had little to no people about and no houses except for a large Japanese style mansion. Tsunade lead them to the mansion where they proceeded to take of their shoes at the front door.

"Naruto, before you proceed any further."Tsunade began, "only one armed individual per side is allowed beyond this point. Shizune will direct you to where we will hold our talks after you select who that individual will be."

"Hmm, that is a very good system Hokage-sama." Akahoshi said scratching his chin, "But, with all due respect, how are we to be sure that Konoha will follow these rules."

"It is simple," She said and then turned to walk away, "We have our pride."

With that, Tsunade walked through the house and disappeared at the end of the corridor. After a brief discussion, it was decided that Tsubaki would be the one to keep her weapons since she is the least proficient without it and carried the most at the time, Danjo didn't need weapons and Shigure herself was practically a walking all arsenal. Naruto, Hinata and Akahoshi on the other hand didn't walk with weapons to begin with. The other weapons were left in the room they were currently in, the receiving room and Shizune guided the Arashi delegation to where the meeting was held. Kakashi and his team were given the duty of securing Naruto and his contingent's belongings in rooms that were prepared for them in the mansion. That was probably the only D-rank mission that team Kakashi had no complaints about undertaking.

The meeting was held in the open, or to be more precise in the very centre of the mansion where it had a court yard. Naruto, Hinata and Akahoshi all sat in Seiza position around a low, round, wooden table with Tsunade, Danzo, Koharu and Homura seated in a similar position opposite to them while Tsubaki, Shigure and Koko and Danjo stood on the deck with the other ANBU overlooking the village heads as Shizune served tea.

When everything all appeared to be in order and Tsunade was about to begin, Naruto raised his hands.

"My apologies," he said, "but it seems that there is one more to come."

As he said this, the sliding door opened revealing none other than Hyuuga Hiashi, features blank and regal as ever.

"It appears that I am late," he said as he graciously walked to the table and bowed in respect, "Please forgive me."

"I thought you weren't coming, Hiashi," Tsunade said, not watching him, "We were just about to begin so take a position."

"Thank you very much, Hokage-sama."

He calmly strutted to an empty space and took up the seiza position while Shizune poured his tea, all this time he did not once look at Hinata. Tsunade cleared her throat to get their attention.

"An alliance between Arashigakure no sato and Konohagakure no sato has been called for by Konohagakure no sato and we are here to discuss the terms." She then turned to Naruto, "Kanshisha-sama, is there anything you would like to say?"

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Naruto paused to collect his thoughts, "In the interest of forging strong bonds and comradery between our two villages, I ask, what are you terms?"

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it, sorry for the cliff hanger, but I try not too make these chapter not much longer than 35kb on the word 2007. Thankyou all for reading and I hope it was to your satisfaction, if the quality is poor or you would like to voice your opinions please do.**

**Phrases:**

**Kujaku Myōhō - **Mysterious Peacock technique

**Next chapter will have espionage, Entrigue, hidden aliances will be formed and discovered. Read, Enjoy, Review.**


	20. Espionage

**A/N: Hello everyone, I know I said once every week for three weeks, but the first week of the new semester was more troublesome than I care to admit and I was getting problems uploading this chapter, however, I hope you like the new chapter and as always, Read, Enjoy Review.**

* * *

**ESPIONAGE**

In the shinobi world there are four main types of Ninja, there are medic nin who save the lives of their fellow shinobi and can be unexpectedly deadly due to their intimate knowledge of the human body; the hunter nins who are the relentless guardians of their villages secrets and are more power than finesse and only the most loyal and powerful can be one; the assassins who are the merchants of death, they are like mortal reapers of soul, weapons who are deadly even to the one who wields them if handled incorrectly and can turn anything into a deadly weapon. But, there is one more, the type of ninja that exist by their own rules and know no boundaries, they are spies. Masters of disguise, espionage and intrigue; they can bring not just death but catastrophe to whomever and where ever they chose. No secret is safe from them, no diplomacy is sufficient and no prison can hold them.

The legendary Sannin all had their respective specialty; Orochimaru was an assassin, Tsunade a medic and Jiraiya a spy. Even though Jiraiya was known for his power and ability to summon toads, the fact that he was not known for being a spy only proved how good of one he was. There was no place he was unable to go and no information that eluded him for long; he may be the only reason why Orochimaru changed locations so often. When Tsunade needed to be found, he was the only one able to find her.

Why bring up such a topic? Well, when there are sensitive matters to deal with, like one of the five most powerful shinobi villages rallying to destroy you, only one good spy is needed to foil that entire plan and bring them to their knees.

"You guys go on ahead, I will catch up later." Said the ninja as he turned down the adjacent street and then into an alley.

"What are you doing out here?" he said in a loud whisper to a woman who was staring at him.

She simply turned and walked deeper into the alley with a seductive sway in her hips.

"Hey, I'm talking to you," he ran up to her and grabbed her by the arm and turned her around, "You bitch; don't walk away when I'm talking to you."

The woman did not flinch or recoil in fear but give a seductive smile and pressed her ample breasts on his chest while tickling below his chin with her finger.

"Now now," she said as she slid her hands down his chest, "Is that any way to talk to a lady?"

"Just shut up and kiss me," he forcefully tried to kiss her but was stopped by a finger over his lips, "come on bitch, what are you doing? I need it."

He tried another advance but stopped suddenly as the feel of a cold sharp object made its presence known. He looked down to find a kunai poised to end his family line. He wanted to lash out, to show this woman the strength of an Iwa chuunin, but something was wrong. His mind was cloudy, his body hurt all over, he was sweating, and his hands wouldn't stop shaking.

"W-what's happening to me?" he asked.

"Don't worry," she withdrew the blade, "it's only a little withdrawal symptom, you won't feel so bad once I kiss you again."

"B-but how, I don't do shit like that."

The seductress only winked at him and giggled.

"My lips," she said, "they are addictive aren't they?"

Finally realisation dawned on him.

"You seem to have finally understood," suddenly she became serious, "What you are hooked on makes you more dependent on it the more you get it, I will give you what you need if you tell me what I want to know."

"What do you take me for?" the Ninja said defiantly, as he walked away, "I am a chuunin of Iwa, and I won't kneel to anyone."

"Suit yourself, but when you change your mind, you know where to find me."

When the man was gone the smile returned, he would be back, no one has ever survived the lust of Kitsumara clan on their own, especially not, Kitsumara Mira of the ten dragons.

* * *

(**Meanwhile back in Konoha)**

"If that is the case, then let me start," said Homura as he unravelled a scroll, "We would like to know the identities of Tsukihana and Aoitenpi, access to the star of the former Hoshigakure no sato, physical support should the need arise, free passage through your borders and finally..."

He looked to Hiashi and Hiashi nodded to show his approval.

"...The return of the Hyuga heiress Hyuuga Hinata."

That las demand was not mentioned to tsunade, but she was not surprised, she was only surprised they mentioned it last. She looked across the table to gauge the reactions of the storm deligates only to see complete calm, no one looked frantic and no one seemed to be disturbed in the slightest, in fact, they look to be...amused?

"There seems to be a mistake Homura-san," Hiashi spoke up from the first time, "Though she is Hyuuga by birth, I can no longer accept her as the clan heir or as part of the clan."

Silence reigned for a moment until Naruto broke the silence.

"I shall address all your demands in order of request," Naruto said, evenly and calmly, "I do not know why it is so important to find out that peace of information, but the identities of Tsukihana and Aoitenpi was not originally meant to be a secret identity, it was me and Hinata's pet name for each other."

"Are you saying you and Hinata are the two powerful shinobi that defeated the earth army and defeated fifty Iwa shinobi?"

"We didn't do it alone, the three guards I brought with me was also part of that," he said before getting back to business.

"Should the need arise the support will be sent to the best of our ability and as swiftly as possible." he sipped some tea, "You may enter Whirlpool country freely, but in Arashigakure no sato, you must give prior notice, carry a passport and you will be accompanied by someone throughout your stay."

This seemed to please everyone and the next issue was quickly started.

"Alright, next, the star of the former Hoshigakure," Naruto paused and sighed before continuing, "That is a forbidden item of the storm and is to never see the light of day again."

"So you want an alliance but you don't want to share your power?" asked danzo, "I don't think you understand, we don't want it, we only want access to it, you don't have to move it from where it resides."

Naruto broke out into a small fit of laughter, causing danzo to feel insulted, if the deeper wrinkles on his face and the tightening grip on his cane was any sign.

"Please forgive our Kanshisha, Hokage sama, Danzo –sama, respected council and Hyuuga-sama," said Akahoshi feeling the heat rising, "he is probably remembering a funny moment from the past."

"No, that is not it," Naruto said wiping mock tears from his eyes, "It is just that you are almost as sly as the fox which resides within me, almost."

Even hinata gave a small chuckle which she hid behind her flowing sleeves and Tsunade smiled from ear to ear on the inside. It was no secret what kind of person danzo was, he might have even taken it as a compliment if it came from someone else.

"Naruto-san," Tsunade began, "Please remember that you are a guess in my village and no insults will be tolerated."

"Understood. My apologise, Danzo-san."

"No harm done." He waved it off, "however, you are yet to give us a proper reason for not sharing the power of the star."

"To put it simple, it is a death sentence," Naruto paused to let the words linger, "All who have ever used it have all died horrible deaths during training and those who survived the training died painful meaningless deaths some time later on. The records of Hoshigakure tell us that there were only four shinobi who was exceptionally talented, two of them died due to its power and their son is currently a chuunin of my village. I allowed him to continue his training seeing as the damage was done already when i arrived at the village, I am looking forward to his Jounin examination. Hokage-sama I doubt you will subject your shinobi to such a faith."

"Hmm, I understand what you are trying to say, Kanshisha-sama," tsunade said, "But what about the one we saw flying earlier today, is that the fourth person."

"That would be Shigure, she is the only one who will not die from it as it has become part of her."

"What do you mean, stop speaking in riddles," complained Koharu.

"He means that she has developed a new blood line."

"Yes, everyone else who survived the star training walk with a time limit."

Those gathered stopped in silence, some even felt that they may have been craving too much power too fast. Had Naruto been another type of person he would have given it to them without warning and then watch as their shinobi forces crumble to only a handful.

"Now for you last request," Naruto was about to give them his decision when Hinata touched him lightly on the leg.

"What is it Hinata-chan?" he whispered.

She leaned over and whispered in his ear, whatever she told him caused him to brighten up and plaster a grin on his face, the same fox grin he was famous for when he was about to do something unexpected.

"Uzumaki-sama?" asked Akahoshi after seeing Naruto's face.

Naruto leaned over and told him of the plan.

"I cannot allow you to proceed with that, Uzumaki-sama, there is too much risk." He whispered back to Naruto.

"No, the risks are actually far less than you think, have faith in your leader." He couldn't argue with that.

"Before I give you an answer please have look at this scroll." Hinata handed over a scroll to Tsunade who passed it along to the rest of her contingent.

"Including Hinata-san, these people are all in Konoha's bingo book," Danzo stated. "What do you want us to do about them?"

"Remove them," was all Naruto said.

"What?" Homura cried out. "Surely you are joking, there is no we would remove these names."

"I anticipated you would say something like that, but these people are no longer simple missing nin, they are loyal ninja of Arashigakure. Some day it may be one of them who may come to your aid."

They started to wisper amongst themselves deliberating on what should be the best choice of action in this situation.

"Can you for certain ensure that if these Shinobi are removed from our Bingo Book and that they will no longer be a threat?"

"So long as we are allies they shall pose no more of a threat to you than I do, Hokage-sama."

A statement like that was good for Tsunade as Naruto saw her as more of a family member than any ordinary person or authority figure. But for the rest of the assembled parties on the Konoha side, they took it as something different.

"Very well, however, we still insist that Hyuuga Hinata return to the Hidden leaf to answer for her crimes." Stated Danzo

"Ah yes, we expected as much, didn't we Hinata-chan?"

"We certainly did, Naruto-kun." She cleared her throat, "I cannot, under normal circumstances, return to the hidden leaf as anything more than a representative of Arashi as I am not just a Kunoichi of the storm but the head of the assassination department."

That was probably the most shocking thing they have heard all day. Hinata, an assassin and leader of other assassins? There was no way that was possible, she physically changed, yes, but no one could become the kind of person to carry out assassins and order assassinations in a time fewer than three years. Hiashi was no longer willing to stand by and take such an insult as he audibly placed his cup of tea on the table.

"Do you take us for fools?" Hiashi said, "I know my daughter and that is something she is incapable of becoming."

"What's the matter, Hiashi?" Naruto poked, "Are you afraid that you might just become her target?"

"How dare you," he said, "do you think an inept Kunoichi such as her can ever hope to come within fifty feet of keeling me? You both should know your place."

"No, it is you who should know your place, Hiashi. Your arrogance is astounding and will be put away." Naruto said as he slapped his hands on the table.

Hiashi felt triumph at making him lose his cool and continued to prod further.

"And do you think you shall be the one to put it away?" He smirked, "I do recall that you nearly died on your last serious mission."

Naruto smiled at him, he knew what Hiashi was doing. Hiashi would get Naruto angry so that he may either lash out or reveal information about himself. Either way it would have been a great plan...years ago, but now such a ploy would not work.

"hahaha, yes, that mission was a disaster, two critically injured and one presumed dead." Naruto continued smiling as he kept talking, "But in the end I came out on top; sasuke's still Orochimaru's lackey and I...well, you have heard of my influence and power."

Everyone was silent, he practically bragged about himself without ever once letting slip any piece of information.

"So tell me, Hiashi-san, do you think that my place is so far from yours that you need not fear me, or Hinata?"

"Nothing but talk." Hiashi stated.

"Take it any way you wish, but I will not be the one to put your arrogance away," Naruto said. "There is someone more suitable for the job."

"Oh, and who might that be."

"I am."

If Naruto was the most surprising Shinobi, then Hinata would soon catch up if she continues doing things like this.

"What did you say?" asked Hiashi.

"I will not repeat myself to you," she said as she turned to Tsunade, "I have a proposal, if you are willing to hear."

"I am listening."

"A duel, between Hiashi Hyuga and myself, if he wins then I shall return to konoha as a captive and the alliance will be unaffected."

"And what if you win?" Asked Koharu, probably just to cover her bases.

"If I win, this whole thing of me returning to Kona will be dropped and he gives his blessings for Naruto and I to be married and to allow whoever I want to be at the wedding."

"fufufufu, I will admit, you have changed over the years, but you are still weak and apparently grown only in foolishness to be challenging me."

"Are you refusing a direct challenge?"

"I will not sully the name of the hyuga by beating on the weak."

"Hold on a minute, Hiashi," Danzo whispered as he leaned next to Hiashi's ear. "This may be the only way to correct that mistake of yours."

"I do not like how he placed it, but if they are indeed speaking the truth then she is a powerful figure in her new village and this may be the only peaceful way of ensuring that the byakugan does not fall into another village's hands," Homura added.

"I see," he said to himself then spoke out loud to her. "Very well, I will accept your challenge; it will be a duel between shinobi. But you will have to prove yourself first."

"It doesn't matter." She said.

"Well that seems to sort that out," Tsunade said, "You shall fight tomorrow morning at training ground number one. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, physical support should the need arise and we also provide intelligence on your enemies if you would do the same for us."

"I have no problem with that," Tsunade said and was agreed with by Danzo, the council and Hiashi.

"It seems that is all for today." Tsunade said, "we shall all meet tomorrow morning at training ground number one, good day everyone."

With that the councillors, danzo and Hiashi got up and walk out without uttering a single word. When they were gone, Tsunade gave Naruto a smile and rustled his hair.

"Well played Naruto-kun," she said, "You would have made a great Hokage.

"Told you I would, but, where are you going now?" he asked.

"Paperwork." Tsunade sighed deeply.

"I feel your pain." Naruto said, "Thankfully I got someone who didn't know better to take over for me while I am gone."

* * *

Back in Arashi, Magen Tosuke suddenly sneezed and as he wiped his nose he couldn't help but want to strangle Naruto the next time he saw him.

"That guy knew that the others wouldn't want this."

* * *

Back in Konoha the meeting was over and Naruto was meditating in the mansion when he felt a presence approaching the door. He shouted to the person by name to enter before they could announce themselves.

"How did you know it was me, Naruto?"

"Something I picked up," he said as he invited Kakashi so sit with him on the tatami covered floor. "What can I do for you."

"Actually, its something I can do for you."

"Really, what is that?"

"Help you complete the rasengan."

"Hmm, what do you have in mind?"

"Not hear," Kakashi said, "Meet me at training ground 35 this evening at six and we will begin."

"Ok, I will be there."

* * *

Later that evening in Iwa, Kitsumara Mira heard a loud drumming on her door, she had just put a pot on to make some tea for an expected guess. She walked to the door to peek through the viewing whole. When she saw who it was a smile spread across her face. She opened the door to let the dishevelled man in.

"You are just in time, the tea will be ready soon," she said as she closed the door behind him. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"P-please," the man grovelled as he sank to his knees and grabbed on to her leg," I-I only need a little, j-just a little...to get me through."

She looked at him with something akin to sympathy in her eyes, but with Mira, one could never truly be sure. She bent down and raised his chin to meet her eyes with his teary own.

"Aww, my poor baby," she said as she rubbed his cheeks, "if that is what you want, then you shall have it."

She brought her lips closer to his and with only millimetres to go she stopped.

"Of course, you still haven't given me my fee." He looked at her in anguish and confusion. "All you have to do is tell me what is happening and you can have what you so greatly desire."

As she said this, she licked her lips giving it an even greater allure. He struggled with himself for a while, but in the end he could no longer take it, it was just too much for him to handle and he was at his limit.

"The Tsuchikage...is p-planning... to attack Arashigakure."

She smiled at him and kissed him deeply and passionately although there were no feelings. His shaking stopped and his muscles relaxed and he fell asleep right in her arms. After he was asleep, she walked into her room and unsealed a scroll and a vial of blood from the bottom of her drawer. She unrolled the scroll revealing the summoning seal drawn on it. She swiped the blood across it and performed the hand seals before slapping her palm on the scroll.

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu."**

"**Where am I, Hinata-sama?"** asked a small bird as the smoke cleared.

"Sorry, but I am not Hinata-sama. I am her comrade and loyal subordinate of the one she loves."

"**I see, but for what reason have you called me?"**

"I have urgent news that you must deliver to Arashigakure and to Hinata-sama."

"**Very well, I shall do this," **the bird said, **"What is this important message?"**

* * *

Back in Konoha, Naruto met Kakashi in a training field some distance away from the village, with him was Tsubaki and a pair of Konoha ANBU, and with kakashi was a man whose face seemed to be permanently frowning and wearing a head gear similar to what the second Hokage wore.

"Sorry, Kakashi, I hope this isn't meant to be private," he said, "As we are guests hear, we cannot walk around without someone keeping an eye on us, and Tsubaki hear is under strict orders to never leave my side."

"Thats fine," Kakashi said, "I expected as much, and besides, its not like its is some village secret."

"So, what are we gonna do?"

"Before we begin, let me show you this."

Kakashi held out his hand and grabbed his wrist with the other, and with a little bit of effort he formed a rasengan in his hands before letting it dissipate.

"I didn't know you could do the rasengan, Kakashi."

"Yes, it was created by my sensei, yondaime-sama," Kakashi said, "However, it is an incomplete Jutsu that even he couldn't complete. I tried to complete it, and that is how I came up with raikiri."

Kakashi performed the raikir and explained the basic principles of raikiri pertaining to chakra nature manipulation and chakra shape manipulation and how and it was something that no one has ever been able to combine into one jutsu.

"I see, so in order to complete the rasengan, one would have to use nature manipulation at the same time they perform the rasengan since the rasengan is the pinnacle of chakra shape manipulation."

Hearing his explanation, Kakashi was taken aback, sure he realised that Naruto was different from how he used to be, but since when did he get so smart?

"Yes, exactly, now let me see your rasengan."

With no effort an orb of swirling chakra formed in naruto's hands.

"_He is not using shadow clones like before and there were no visible signs of effort."_

"Ok, you have mastered shape manipulation, now for nature manipulation," Kakashi nodded to the man he had brought with him, "Yamato will demonstrate as I explain. First we need to find ou what is your chakra type."

"There is no need, Kakashi, I already know what it is and I have already mastered not just my own nature, but water as well, and can also use lightening and fire as well."

"What?" Kakashi asked in disbelief, "What is it then."

Kakashi couldn't believe what he was hearing and neither was the ANBU in his presence, not even three years ago the only thing Naruto could have done was **Kagebunshin no jutsu** and rasengan using Kagebunshin no jutsu. Now here he is claiming to have mastered four elements.

"Its wind," Naruto said, and as he did this molded chakra in his hands and unleashed it in an arc on a nearby tree slicing it neatly down the middle. He didn't say anything about his ability to bend it; that was something the old Naruto would have done, the new Naruto knew the value of secrets, and he was not about to let his ability be calculated by the ANBU in his presence.

"I see," Kakashi was down trodden by this revelation, but he hid it like a pro, "Well, now that you know what to do, I guess I should leave you to it."

"You are good at masking your emotions, Kakashi, but I'm a lot better at it, I always have been," Naruto said. The look in his eyes told him that he was caught, "Now, what is bothering you, I thought you would have been proud to know that a student of yours have accomplished so much."

"Don't get me wrong, Naruto. I am. Its just that I wanted to be like a sensei to you after seeing how sasuke turned out." Kakashi pulled out his book to hide his eye, they seem to be giving him away, "We all know that I made a terrible decision back then."

"You are right, you did make a terrible decision and my strength probably has nothing to do with you and there are lots of thing I can say to that, but it would be pointless." Kakashi had nothing else to say as he couldn't even read the pages in front of him, they just didn't seem entertaining anymore.

"However," Naruto said catching Kakashi's attention. "I heard that you disobeyed Tsunade baa-chan to come and get me after the fight; you did allow me to go when I was hear so long ago; you did tell me who my father was, and I saw how hurt you were back then when you thought I had died."

Kakashi turned to meet Naruto's serious expression.

"So for that, I cannot hold a grudge against you, so I will give you a chance."

"And what is that, Naruto-kun?" Kakashi eye smiled.

"Well, after I have completed this new technique, I would like to finish mastering earth."

"It would be an honour, but..." Kakshi paused for a while, "would it be pushing it a bit much trying to complete so much tasks in only the time you have remaining here?"

"You just leave that to me," suddenly the field was filled with shadow clones.

* * *

**(meanwhile, in another part of Konoha)**

"So finally we meet, Akahoshi-san," said the one eyed and one armed 'cripple' of a ninja. "My subordinate tells me you have something to offer me in return for a favour?

"Yes, I want you to help me to over through the current Kanshisha," said the man. "I have already acquired a powerful ally amongst his elites."

"What makes you think that I would help in such an action, we are having discussions with him."

"Because I know how you truly feel about _him_ and the fact that you can stop Konoha bloodlines from falling into the hands of another."

"Yes, the Jinchuriki has outlived his usefulness and the Hyuga girl shall return to Konoha soon," said the man. "You only waste my time, they will be dealt with at a time of my chosing, good day."

As he walked away, he heard laughing, coming from Akahoshi.

"You fool," laughed Akahoshi, "Hiashi no longer stands a chance in hell against that girl let alone that monster called the shodai Kanshisha, Uzumaki Naruto."

"What?"

"That fight tomorrow will be nothing but a Taijutsu spar for her. She might not get a scratch on her probably, not even sweat."

"It seems that I may have underestimated your usefulness," ,said the old man, "Come this way please, we have much to discuss."

"Indeed, Danzo-san."

On top of the Hokage tower, a pair of eyes pulsated with veins as it observed the conversation between Danzo and Akahoshi.

"Can you really see them from this distance Hinata?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes, my eyes have grown far more powerful than even Neji-niisan."

"I see," Tsunade looked in the direction Hinata stared, "So what have you discovered?"

"The Ninja we once held in captivity was indeed ROOT and he was one of the ANBU you brought. Akahoshi is indeed a trechorous, back stabbing bastard and Danzo is going to help him over throw Naruto-kun and then they will organise their strength to make a decisive hit against you."

"Naruto-kun has become quite insiteful these past few years." Tsunade said, "Its good that he has you at his side. The fools in this village can only see what is directly in front of them and sometimes not even that."

"I only believed in him," she said, "He showed me how to be strong so I decided to be strong so that he may never have to worry about me."

Hinata chuckled.

"Of course, when you are in love with someone, they could have the strength of a god and an immortal body and you will still worry."

Tsunade could only look at the remarkable young woman in front of her; she had changed so much in such a short time. She had become the perfect example of what an Ideal Kunoichi should be and yet, she still retained her kind gentleness and belief in love.

"Is there a problem, Tsunade-sama?"

"No, its just that...are you worried about tomorrow? I know that must be weighing on you quite a bit."

"Actually, I am fine, it will most likely be a mostly Taijutsu fight, and my father will most likely attempt to weaken my resolve or show how weak I am by having me fight Hanabi or Neji," then she looked thoughtful then laughed a humourless laugh, "maybe even both."

"How will you handle that," Tsunade asked, "Hanabi was more talented than you, Neji is a genius and you father is a master of the Jyuken style."

"Yes, _was,_" She said stressing the past tense, "That is not the case anymore, Tsunade-sama. One of my goals in life was to change the Hyuga clan, and tomorrow I will do just that. I will handle them like a ninja of the storm will."

"I am looking forward to that."

Just then, a bird came flying toward Hinata and landed on the railing in front of her.

**"Hinata,"** the bird began, **"I bring urgent news from Mira-san."**

"_A talking bird?"_ Tsunade pondered, _"Could it be she has a..."_

"Hmm, Mira is in Iwa now," Hinata recalled. "Tell me, what is this urgent message?"

"**Iwa is planning an attack."**

* * *

With her ANBU escort, Hinata rushed back to the mansion as quickly as they could have moved. It would not do for it to look like she was trying to escape...and succeed. This news was indeed troubling to say the least. Just as one of the most important thing in her life was about to happen, this had to happen. Hinata was not happy at all.

After a few more minutes, she arrived at the mansion and found Naruto sitting in the back yard with guests.

"Ah it seems she has arrived," Naruto said to the two visitors, "Hinata-chan we have..."

He stopped when he noticed the look on her face.

"Is something wrong?"

As he said this, the two guests turned around, it was Neji and Hanabi. If it was any other time, she would have been ecstatic to see them.

"Hinata -nee-san," Hanabi greeted, "I have missed you."

"Yes," Neji reaffirmed, "It has been quite some time. Have you been taking care of yourself?"

Hinata smiled at her sister and cousin and approached them and gave Hanabi a sisterly hug.

"I missed you too Hanabi-chan," she said as she released her, "and I have been doing quite well Neji nii-san. However, our reunion will have to wait. Naruto-kun, there is a grave situation."

"I see," he got up and walked inside with Hinata, "Please excuse us."

When they were gone Hanabi turned to her older cousin, pride and joy written all over her face.

"Nee-san has changed, she seems far more confident and powerful than before."

"Yes," Neji agreed, "It is as if she has grown from a shy weak little girl into a strong beautiful woman."

"I wonder what could be the grave situation she spoke of?"

"I too am curious," Hanabi said, "But I am sure I can find out. Byakugan."

Hanabi activated her eyes, and looked through the walles separating them from Hinata and Naruto, but when she looked at them Naruto's head suddenly turned as if sensing her eyes surprising the young girl."

"Are you alright, Hanabi-sama?" Neji asked?

"Yes, merely thought for a moment that Naruto-sama could have sensed me."

But she was given a rude awakening as she began to read Hinata's lips since Naruto was facing away from her only to find Hinata's Byakugan also active. What she saw was not words to Naruto, but to her.

"-Hanabi-chan, can you not spy on us when we are talking, its quite rude.-"

After that she immediately shut off her doujutsu and decided to wait on them.

"Did you find out anything?" Neji asked.

"No," she said, "Nothing at all."

* * *

"Now that that has been taken care of," Hinata said deactivating her doujutsu. "We have a serious problem."

"What is it?"

"Iwa has decided to attack the storm." Hinata said.

"I expected them to do it sooner or later, that's why I assigned Mira to their." naruto frowned, "The actions of old men who have been in power too long have no idea how predictable they are.

"It was through her that we have this information." Hinata said, "So, what shall we do, shall we stop it immediately or roll out a warm welcome?"

"What kind of force are they sending?"

"Fifty percent of their Jounin and a large amount of chuunin."

"Then in that case, we need to put a stop to them, inform Kai to get ready and I want your department to take care of them as much as possible before they even set foot in our country."

"And what of Mira?"

"I shall have Mira try and negotiate with the Tsuchikage and if that don't work then I will have Riku 'negotiate' with the shinobi themselves. If that doesn't work then you and Kai's department shall show no mercy, I want your department at the front though, they will receive aid from Riku and Konta while Tenoko will aid Kai's department."

"How will you Negotiate?"

"He will be given a choice, either he stops his actions against us and I will hold no grudge, or he can continue and face the consequences."

"I see," Hinata said, "So no prisoners this time?"

Having trained under the same master they knew how each other thought. A ninja's mercy was one where you still remained alive after intentionally going against them. Naruto had shown mercy by sparing the lives of some of the shinobi the first time Iwa had attacked. However, there are no second times in the Ninja world, once mercy had been shown once, it won't be shown again.

"Yes, no prisoners."

It was regrettable that such a decision was made, but it was something that anyone would have made in such a position, after all, it was not like Iwa was attacked, their pride was hurt so they came for revenge and thus comes the inevitable fate of those who seek vengeance.

After that, Naruto and Hinata both summoned suitable types of toads and birds respectively to deliver their orders as they returned to their chat with Neji and Hanabi.

"So Hanabi, how have your ninja training been going?"

* * *

**A/N: Thats it for this time, hope you all enjoyed it. Next chapter there will be fights and a character sketch on Hikari Shigure. I am not good at summaries so bear with me. Any way, thankyou for reading, I appreciate all of you and I appreciate all of the wonderful rviews Son of whirlpool have been receiving. So until next time Read, Enjoy, and Review.**


	21. Superior Skills and Discipline

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, but I only have one day a week to myself and believe it or not, but midterms are hear and finals are only amonth away. But, to ensure the consistency of this fic, chapter 22 is already done and I have begun chapter 23. The response I have been receiving has been so overwhelming, i would have never thought that you all would like it so much. Thank you so much for your reviews, words of encourgement and advice. You have no idea how much it encouraged me and helped properly lay this plot, even the not so flattering ones. I am starting back the character corner, but the jutsu library will only have original jutsu I have created with explanation and jutsu from canon that is not commonly used. For example, Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu, and kagebunshin no jutsu should not ever be in the Jutsu library. If you have read all this I am sorry for making it so long, I know how boring it is to read A/N's so without further ado, Read, Enjoy and Review.**

**Thank you dbtiger63, I will strive to meet not only your expectations, but all those who read and enjoy Son of whirlpool**

* * *

**SUPERIOR SKILL AND DISCIPLINE**

As the Tsuchikage made his way to his office, he couldn't help but feel pride in his ninja and excitement in the inevitable demise of the storm. As he walked, he came upon a little girl crying in the street, this troubled him so he walked up to the girl. Due to his height he didn't have to do much bending as that would have aggravated his back. The morning was just too perfect for that.

"What's the matter, little one?" he asked, but then his face turned serious, "or are you?"

The little girls sobs turned to chuckles as she dried the crocodile tears.

"I guess a henge is not enough to fool someone as experienced as you, Tsuchikage-san."

"Im going to ignore your jab at my age and take it as a compliment, however, who are you? You are obviously a Ninja, but none of mine would need a disguise."

As he said this, several masked Ninja appeared around the girl.

"Can we talk n your office?" she said with a bright smile.

"I am a busy man," he said, "state your business now or be killed at once."

She sighed, "Very well."

"Who I am, I will not say, what I am is one of the Jukyuu no arashi, Kanshisha-sama's most trusted and powerful Ninja, and I come bearing a message from Kanshisha-sama to you."

As she said this, the Tsuchikage and all the masked ninja around was immediately on guard. They would have attempted to kill her if not for the Tsuchikage.

"If that is true, then that means your village is already aware of this, but since you are hear that means you want to form a deal of some kind," he scratched his chin before continuing, "Well, since you went through all the trouble of infiltrating my village, tell me, what is this message?"

"This is Kanshisha-sama's words as delivered to me, _"I have done you no trespass but defend my own. If you continue this act of hostility towards Arashi, then I shall be forced to take steps again. I would much rather it not come to that. If you stop then i shall hold no grudge and forget this incident."_ That is all."

"In that case, tell your master, this _Kanshisha_ of yours, he shall pay from the men and women he killed and he is a fool to defy me."

"Very well," she said, "However, know that you have been asked nicely and given an alternate solution, Kanshisha-sama is very kind like that. The next time you see an Arashi Ninja, it would be someone worse than me."

As she attempted to walk away she was stopped by one of the masked Ninja.

"Why don't you let down that henge so that we can see who you are?"

"If I did that, then what Kind of Ninja would I be, Silly?"

With that she giggled and happily skipped away from the group in the direction of the gate.

"Follow her, make sure she exits the village and that no one stops her."

"Hai, Tsuchikage-sama."

"That foolish brat dears to send such a message." The Tsuchikage brooded, "I will show him."

"Tsuchikage-sama, why didn't you allow us to capture her and interrogate her for information?" Asked on of the masked shinobi.

"It would be pointless, she exposed herself for the sole purpose of speaking with me so I highly doubt that taking herwould have been simple, if at all."

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?" Asked Naruto as he approached Training ground one.

"I would like to know that myself," said Tsunade as she turned to her councillors. "Well, explain yourselves."

"They had nothing to do with this Tsunade-sama, this is all my doing."

"I see," Tsunade said. "You have much explaining to do Hiashi."

"I did this only for the benefit of the Hyuga clan and Konoha."

"If that is true, Hiashi, tell me, what would it benefit Konoha and the Hyuga clan to witness a fight between you and Hinata." Naruto asked.

Hiashi did not like being talked to in such a superior by someone far younger than him, but this person had a much higher office than him and has the favour of the Hokage, so caution was needed. Even so, it will not deter him from his goals, whatever they may.

"I saw that this match may surve as a way to introduce your people to the leaf and demonstrate your power."

"You certainly have a way with words Hiashi," Naruto said. "Three yyears ago I would have even believed you."

"What exactly do you mean by that, Kanshisha-sama?" Hiashi asked eyeing Naruto from the corner of his eye.

Naruto only laughed and placed his hands around Hinata's waist as they walked.

"Nothing," Naruto said as he took her hand in his and kissed it.

"Its Just that we don't believe you, Hiashi." Hinata saia giggling from Naruto's affection.

"Be that as it may, my reason still stands."

"Seeing as you brought it up." Naruto turned to Tsunade, "Hokage-sama, since we have such a crowd, it would be a terrible waste of your Ninja's time to only see one fight."

"What do you propose then?"

"Two more matches, to liven up the crowd for the main attraction." Naruto continued smiling, "And as Hiashi said, this will serve to show my power and why we are deserving of being your ally."

"Hmm, that sounds like an excellent idea," Tsunade said, "I am also in need of some entertainment."

"I thought as much."

"Hokage-sama," said an ANBU who appeared out of the ground, "The accommodations you have requested are ready."

"Good, lead the way."

* * *

"You guys are here too?"

"Yea, its troublesome, but we suddenly got a summon to be here," Shikamaru sighed, "Where is Akamaru?"

"He got injured a while back so he's resting at my sister's clinic."

"Lucky dog." Shikamaru mumbled under breath illicitous a riotous laugh to erupt from Kiba.

"Still loud as always I see," came the voice of tenten., "I guess you guys got that summons from Hiashi-sama as well?"

"Yea," said Sakura next to shino, "But why do you think we are all here? Half the ninja in Konoha are here."

Immediately Tenten's as well as the majority of the other four Chuunin and one Juunin's features took on a look of poorly hidden contempt.

"What's she doing here?" Tenten seethed.

"I got the same summons as you," Sakura said. "Besides, I have great and wonderful news to share with you all."

"I wasn't talking to you, bitch."

"Hey come on, lighten up you guys," Ino stood in front of Sakura, with a strained grin, "Its been a long time since then can we all just get along."

The oppressive atmosphere lightened as she said this allowing sakura to breathe again.

"Hmph, do not presume we are friend Ino," Tenten said before turning to walk away, "Are you two..."

As Tenten called her team mates to leave the group, she stopped dead in her tracks staring mutely straight ahead at her. Her knees became weak as her voice became hushed as she panicly called over Neji and Rocklee.

"N-neji, Lee-kun, Hurry, you must see this."

"What is it Tenten," Lee said in urgency, "Have you suddenly taken ill?"

"No, look." She pointed to a spot where a tent was set up.

At this time The other began taking notice at who was in the tent.

"It cant be." One said

"Its impossible." Said another.

"What about that woman next to him, could that be?" said a third.

"I don't know, she has the eyes, but that could possibly be her, she seems far too confident." A fourth commented.

"Heh, I guess we are still wrong about him after all this time." Said another as the majority smiled and looked upon him with pride while the others still had a look of disbelief and some with no look at all.

Tenten looked about her friends and found that Neji did not looked surprised in the least, neither did Sakura's team. Even Shikamaru found it difficult not to show how surpised he was at not just the fact that Naruto was alive, but the drastic changes in attitude and look he and Hinata had.

"Why is it that you don't look surprise, Sakura?" Tenten queeried, "Are you by chance disappointed that he is not dead, or are you just inwardly happy that he can rescue you precious sas..."

Before she could finish, a fist made contact with her mouth.

"Dont ever speak that name to me." Sakura snarled, "I have grown up from then, I know what I did was unforgivable, but I am willing to try."

The tears in her eyes were pouring out.

"I have suffered for the words I have said and the things I have done. I know now how Naruto felt and no matter what you say to me, you couldn't hate me more than I hate my self." Sakura took some time to dry her tears before continuing, "My team met Naruto on a mission a while ago. He said he didn't hate me, just that he might never trust me again. But he called me his friend once, and I know now that if I try hard enough, Naruto might just trust me again. He never gave up, and so I will not give up until he accepts me again."

"Good luck with that one." Tenten said then she looked at Ino, "The both of you."

Sudddenly, Ino had a look of fear on her face and hid behind Choji.

"What the matter with her now?" asked an irritated Tenten.

"I think he is looking at us."

Tentenn immidiateley forgot her anger and looked across to where Naruto sat next to Tsunade.

"I think you're right," Tenten said smiling, "I wonder if he knows what you two said about him all those years ago?

"Y-you wouldn't," Ino stuttered.

"Its pointless, Tenten." Sakura said, "He already knows. Thats why I am so confident."

"I suppose Hinata would have told him."

"No, he was there."

This peace of information brought a complete silence over the group of nine young ninja. Naruto had known, he was there to witness his own dishonour. Those who didn't know were scared that he may think that they were part of it, and Ino, who actually was part f the celebrations, wanted to slink under a rock and die.

"I hope he doesn't think we are all like you, Ino and Sakura," she said, "and if he ever does come around to trust you again, he is either a fool or a bigger man than anyone. Either way, that is the kind of friend that neither of you deserve."

"Yea," Sakura said solemly, "I know, but Naruto never gave up and neither will I."

* * *

Naruto Tsunade and their respective officials sat under a tent as they discussed who will proctor the matches. They eventually decided on Kakashi as he was considered to be a friend of Naruto and one of the leaf's most loyal Shinobi so any idea of dishonesty was out of the picture. However, Akahosi did raise the thought that kakashi might be inhibited seeing as he only had one eye. However, this was quickly rejected by Naruto saying that kakashi's one eye is probably better that most Ninja with two.

With that settled, kakashi made his way to the center of the clearing and cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention.

"You all have been summoned today by Hiashi-sama to witness a exhibition fight between Ninja of Arashigakure and the Ninja of Konohagakure in the interest of comradery and friendship between us for the betterment ot the alliance. Now without further ado, I shall announce the first fight."

* * *

"Woah," said Kiba, "I never expected this. I wonder if Naruto will fight?"

"Indeed, this is a most unexpected turn of events," Shino said from under his hood nearly scaring Choji out of his skin. "I too would like to see how far he and Hinata-san has come."

* * *

"Yuhi Kurenai of Konoha versus Hikari Shigure of Arashi."

The two combatants faced off at each other on the field, kureani calmly looking at her opponent who was dressed more like a girl on a picnic than a kunoichi in a serious fight but her eyes told a whole other story. Shigure took up a stance and held one hand on the blade which she carried, her eyes glazing over in icy coldness.

* * *

"Hahahah" Kiba barked, "Tear that girl apart Kurenai sensei."

Lee also joined in the cheering with loud shoutings about flames and youth and other things that didn't quite make alot of sense to most other people. Shikamaru looked across and observed Sakura's face, it looked as if there was concern etched on it. She was brought out of her day dreams by shikamaru.

"Is she that strong?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said, "She doesn't have normal chakra so Kurenai-sensei's genjutsu might not work."

"Kurenai sense is a Jounin, she will find a way."

"Its not just that," Sakura said looking at the combatant as they sized each other up, "She is an elite of his village and Naruto has enough confidence in her to bring her along on a mission to assassinate Orochimaru."

Hearing that, the group of chuunin and one Jounin decided to re-evaluate their opinion on the seemingly innocent looking girly girl."

* * *

Kakashi brought his hands up between the two Kunoichi and after looking at the two to make sure they were both ready, he dropped his hands in a chop and shouted begin and leapt out of the way as quickly as possible.

Shigure sprang into action puling the blade, but instead of talking, she spoke.

"I have been told to warn you, we of the storm train ourselves to the brink, and as a member of Uzumaki-sama's elite group, the Juukyuu no arashi, we train with our very lives at risk. So..." Then a plume of pink chakra feathers erupted from her tailbone, "treat this as if your life depends on it."

With that, she launched herself at a stunned Kurenai with murderous intent in her eyes and aimed her strike at her neck. Kurenai was able to get a hold of her senses just in the nick of time and ducked under the swing and placed a kick in Shigure's stomach sending her flying back. In this time, Kurenai raced through several hand seal.

**"Magen : Kokoni arazu no jutsu."**

While the genjutsu played out its effect, she dug into her kunai pouch and removed a kunai and a pair of shuriken and tossed them at the unsuspecting Shigure. She tossed them at her legs, intent on disabling her, but missed as she deftly used her chakra plumes as a shield to fend of the attack.

"How," she asked, "You are supposed to be trapped in my genjutsu."

"If you have the time to be surprised, then this fight is over." **"Kujaku Myōhō: Kemono"**

The chakra plums then formed into a bear like creature and charged at Kurenai intent on tearing her head off. Kurenai swore as she pulled out an explosive note and wrapped it around a Kunai and tossed it at the beast. It exploded on contact creating a veil of smoke and debris. She pulled out another kunai and carefulyl examined all her angles so as to not get caught offguard. However something like a laser pierced through the dust and smoke and headed straight for her. She managed to deflect it as it was not a laser but some form of highly dense chakra. She dodged to the side then ducked and role to evade shigure's attacks.

Kurenai managed to evade all of the offensive swings until Shigure cancelled the technique. Kurenai used this time to use one of her strongest genjutsu.

A tree popped out of no where and began to ensnare Shigure as Kurenai herself seemed to fade into the wind. Shigure however looked undeterred even as Kurenai appeared above her with a Kunai at the ready. However, as she closed in to end the match, a rope of chakra made its way around Kurenai's neck and hands and began tightening.

**Kujaku Myōhō: choke" **she calmly said, "That level of genjutsu is not enough."

She reached into her pouch, but found that it wasn't there and in Shigure's hands as she pointed her blade at Kurenai and extended it slowly to kurenai's chest.

Kakashi seeing the predicament kurenai was in immediately intervened and called the match.

"Yuhi Kurenai is unable to fight, the winner is Hikari Shigure."

The crowd was stunned, one of Konoha's foremost genjutsu mistresses beaten so convincingly. Naruto smiled as she returned.

"Well done, Shigure," he said as he stood up and handed her koko, "I am quite proud of you."

"Thank you Naruto-sama," she said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Kurenai-san must have kicked you harder than it looked," Naruto then did a few hand seals as his hands started glowing green and he placed it over her stmach. Shigure relaxed visibly.

"Thank you Naruto-sama."

Tsunade was quite surprised that Naruto could use med jutsu. As a medic herself she knew just how much control it took just to do a simple thing, but she also knew how bad Naruto's chakra control was and the fact he was never the type to be able to do those kind of delicate things. He seemed to have sense her query as he finished and took of his Haori and handed it to Hinata.

"My master once told me that unless a person has a special condition that allows them to or prevents them from doing something, then there is no reason that anyone else cannot do it. It may take more time and effort , but it can be done."

"He sounds like a wise person and a great teacher to be able to make you remember that." They laughed. "Who is this person, I would like to meet such a miracle worker."

Naruto and Hinata laughed at the comment, it was true, during their time with master Kyosh, he literally had to beat and pound everything into Naruto and sometimes using cruel and inventive ways until he got the message.

"Yes, he is a miracle worker and a master unlike any other, but as to who he is, I am forbidden to say." Naruto saw the councillors listening intently to their conversation, they wanted to know who was this man that can change even the dead last and shy hopeless hyuuga princess.

"Sorry guys, even if you searched the entire continent, you will never find him."

"If that is so, then how did you meet him?"

"I met him after I tried to find sound and nearly got Hinata, Nee-chan and myself killed." Naruto had a nostalgic look on his face, "He was the one who killed those ANBU and framed Hinata."

"Nonesense!!" Hiashi exclaimed, "Those men were clearly killed by jyuken, and I highly doubt anyone outside the Hyuuga clan would be able to do it."

Naruto leveled a stare at him, then smiled.

"Hiashi, the secrets of the Ninja world is hidden in places that even the Byakugan and sharingan cannot see."

"I am afraid I do not understand what you mean." Hiashi said, "There is nothing the Byakugan cannot see."

Naruto said nothing causing Hiashi to think he had the upper hand, but he was drawn out of his revelry by Hinata's soft yet strong voice.

"There _are_ thing that the byakugan cannot see because the wielder is too blind to see it," she turned to look Hiashi dead in the eye, "besides, the Byakugan can neither see the future nor the past."

"I do not need these eyes to see your future, Hinata."

Hinata simply ignored him as she watched Naruto make his way unto the field to face his opponent.

* * *

"Next fight," Kakashi said as he put away his precious icha icha paradise, "Maito Gai versus Uzumaki Naruto."

All the spectators could neither believe what they were seeing or hearing, most already wrote Naruto off. There was no way someone could beat Maito gai in a straight up taijutsu fight, and being a jounin who specialized in it, he would make sure to twist the fight to his liking as much as possible.

"Hinata, you don't seem to be worried In the least," Tsunade observed, "Why is that?"

"There is no need to have concern for Naruto in this fight," she said as she looked dreamily at Naruto as he squared up against Gai. "You should be more concerned about Gai."

"That is ridiculous," protested Koharu.

"Indeed," added Homura. "Gai is eccentric, but his skill is not to be taken lightly."

"I wasn't taking his skill lightly," She said

"Then what made you say what you did."

The questions were getting to her and their incessant digging for knowledge was even beginning to grate on Hinata's infinite patience. They didnt even have the descency to see her as a superior, not even an equal, just somebody who they can take advantage of and dig for information.

"Just watch and see."

And watch they did. They would be in for quite a surprise, because naruto stopped wearing his restrictions and weights when leavingthe village after the itachi incident.

* * *

Out on the field Naruto sized up Gai and Gai sized up Naruto, Gai didn't know what to make of Naruto, the last he saw of him in a taijutsu fight, he looked completely untrained. Kakashi himself was a bit sceptical. Yes Naruto has changed in the years, but no human could possibly reach Gai's level in a matter of 3 years. Gai's training regime alone may have been the reason he earned the nickname 'the green beast of Konoha'. Kakashi raised his hands signalling the fight was about to begin, but before he could bring it down, Naruto's hands went up.

"_Forfeit already?"_ Most thought, _"Good choice."_

"Gai-san, please do not insult me by holding back your skill with weights."

No one saw that coming, not even Gai.

"That is a most youthful thing Naruto-kun, but I am not wearing any since I can control my strength better than my precious lee."

"Osu, Gai-sensei," Lee shouted from the side lines. "I shall work ten times as hard to control my strength like you. If I can't, I will do ten thousand push-ups, if I cannot do that I will do ten thousand situps, if I cant do that..."

"That is my precious Lee" Gai said with tears in his eyes. "Now, my youthfull opponent, shall we commence?"

"When ever you are ready."

"Give us the signal, Kakashi."

"Second match, Maito Gai versus Uzumaki Naruto, Kanshisha of Arashigakure no sato...Begin."

* * *

**A/N: That is all for now this time. Next time the fight you all have been waiting for, Maito Gai versus Naruto and Hyuga Hiashi versus Hinata. I hope this prevents you from killing me for this cliffy. Before I get into the Jutsu library and Character corner, check out 'Madara's son' its a great fic that would only get better.**

**JUTSU LIBRARY**

**Magen : Kokoni arazu no jutsu** (Demonic Illusion: False surroundings technique)

**Kujaku Myōhō: Kemono **(Mysterious peacock method: Beast)

**Kujaku Myōhō: Choke **(Mysterious peacock method: Choke)

**CHARACTER CORNER**

**Name: **Hikari Shigure

**Age: **20

**Clan:** Hikari. Only one member most likely since other died out due to ill effects of Star training.

**Origin:** Land of bears

**Bloodline Ability: **The ability to talk to familiar Koko and to control any type of animal with the exception of familiar, including summons against their will. So far it still has no name.

**Affilitaion: **Arashigakure no Sato

**Rank: **Special Jounin

**Class:** A

**Department/squad: **Jukyuu no Arashi

**Ninja type: **Spy/Hunter

**Specialisation: **Espionage, Hunter, Heavy assault

**Ninjutsu: **None

**Genjutsu:** None

**Taijutsu:** Not very strong, Chuunin level at best.

**Weapon:** Uses wakizashi sword augmented by her speacial Chakra which gives her unprecedented chakra control which can only be done by those using the mysterious peacock meethod and Hinata.

**Summons:** No contract , but can call upon any animal in the viscinity.

**Biography: **Originally from Hoshigakure, she developed her unusual ability at a youg age when she noticed the animals had a certain liking to her.  
She always acted strange talking to the animals but to a red panda in particulalar as if she could understand what it was saying.  
This caused her to be an outcast especilly with the other children around her dieing from the star chakra and getting ill and she did  
not even develop so much as a cold. The true extent of her ability was hidden by Kagemusha Gin from Akahoshi so the he would not  
e xploit the girl and it only became aparent when Naruto and Hinata came to the village and made things right and Naruto saw her  
potential and gave a position in his elite squad.

**Special note: **She developed a new advance blood line ability which allows her to control any animal except her familiar, Koko. This ability is  
so strong, that she can even control summons like Gamabunta. She can talk to Koko as it is her familiar. This reson for the mutation  
is unknown. Her personality is that of a twelve year old girl except when she is in a fight or a serious mission. She looks up to  
Tsubaki like a big sister. It is rare to see her without Koko . Koko plays an important role in battle as she can infuse her chakra with Koko to make Koko more powerful than what she was. The effect lasts as long as the chakra given to Koko is not removed. She cannot do normal ninjutsu and genjust because of the star chakra in her system but it allows her to be immune to most, if not all, genjutsu.

**That is all for this time folks, next chapter the solution to earth and more fights. I did Shigure first in my Character corner because she is my favorite OC closely followed by Mataza, Mira, Kai and Akira, not neccessarily in that order. So please review me and tell me how you felt about this chapter, and until next time, Read, Enjoy Review.**


	22. Combat

**A/N: Hi everyone, sorry for the long delay, but it could not have been helped I would have posted this a week sooner, but last week was terrible and exams are coming. I can already sense there KI. Any way, Know that I am having a great time writing this fic and even got over some wroter's block for chapter 24, so everything is doing great and the response to this fic has been incredible. Thankyou all for reading Son of whirl pool. So as always, Read, Enjoy and review.**

* * *

**COMBAT**

As Kakashi dropped his hand and leapt out of the way, he was almost not fast enough to get out of the way as Naruto whizzed past him and delivered a flying round house kick to Maito Gai's head. If Maito Gai was taken off guard or shocked, he didn't show it as he blocked Naruto's initial strike with his left forearm and retaliated by delivering a punch to Naruto's mid-section. Naruto saw this coming, and managed to use the force of the blow to put some distance between them. It was not in Gai to underestimate an enemy no matter how they look and it may even be his own personal motto to always give his one hundred percent best no matter how seemingly small a fight he may encounter. However, this was something new for him, not only did this person get the initial attack on him, but blocked his counter effortlessly and showed a great deal of grace by using Gai's own attack to create room. This fight may prove far more difficult than he had initially thought.

* * *

"No way," said one Ninja.

"Is that even possible," said another.

"How strong have this guy gotten?"

"I-is that really Naruto?" asked Ino.

This and many more thoughts went around the ninja who saw the first strike. Despite Maito Gai's personality, one would be a fool to think his skill was only mouth, as a matter of fact, the only thing more painful than his sense of style and more energetic than his personality was his workout routine. He was the kind of man who would put even a genius in their place.

Hinata looked over at her father to guage his reaction to the current events. To most people, he was the picture of serenity, completely undisturbed and at peace, but beneath the surface his mind was reeling at the possibility that Hinata might have possibly grown that strong as well.

"Impressive, isn't he," Hinata said to him. "Tell me, do you still feel so confident in your victory today? I would hate for all your ;guests' to witness a humiliating defeat other than my own."

He did not spare a glance as he responded to this hidden barb. Something she had learned earlier as a child from Hiashi himself. She was just too timid of a person to actually do something to someone that had hurt her so many times.

"Quite the contrary actually, so far this has been most unimpressing. Really, is this all that you have accomplished in the past three years?" Hiashi said without the slightest infliction in his tone. "And to think that you would believe that you are strong because of another is remarkably vain of you. You will always be the same no matter who you are with. Maybe you did a right thing by abandoning your home and comrades all for the sake of him. Maybe we _are_ better as a result of it and Naruto-sama over there can bear your weight better than this village can."

Tsunade was about to intervene when she heard what Hiashi said, but stopped when she felt Tsubaki's hand on her shoulders. It was veiled, but anyone with ears can understand that he just called her... weak. Kiba was also about to leap in when they all saw a soft smile spread across her face. The smile was not forced, but an actual genuine smile of accomplishment. This perplexed Hiashi, he was quite certain that he made his position clear enough that even the Inuzuka fool could understand, so why was she smiling?

"This is indeed a great day. It is the first time that you have ever spoken to me so much. You usually insult me behind my back." She turned to him and bowed her head, "I am pleased that you actually take me serious enough. As my thanks, let me inform you of something, you are right, I am not as strong as Naruto-kun, but should you underestimate me for a second you might die today and my precious little sister will be without both a mother and a father, I grew up without the both when my mother died, so I don't want to have her go through the same."

Hiashi was caught, caught off guard and caught with nothing to say and bested at his own game. Her former classmates and team Gai looked on, some barely holding back a laugh and others with their jaws denting the ground. Never in their wildest dreams could they have imagined that Hinata would speak to someone like that, especially not to Hiashi, her father. Her tone of voice was not harsh, but meek yet her eyes never wavered as her words peeked Hiashi's interest enough to look at her.

"Would I assume that was a threat?"

"Heavens no, we are to be allies, it would not do well for the head of the assassination department and the most respected Kunoichi of the storm to threaten the life the head of Konoha's most prestigious clan." Hinata said in her soft and sweet voice as she smiled, "I simply gave you an insight into how I have trained for the past few years, and should something happen, then we only have our own weaknesses to blame. Isn't that right, Hiashi-san?"

Hiashi had nothing to say as he thought to say anything more would only encourage her, so he turned back to the fight, completely ignoring her presence until the time comes that they face off.

"_This is turning out into quite the show."_ Tsunade thought.

"_I hope she doesn't have any grudge against me."_ Ino thought.

"_It is only a matter of time before I put her back in her place. But, where is all this confidence coming from?"_ thought Hiashi, _"I want to see if her words are genuine, if she had only grown a backbone, or does she actually have the skill to backup those words."_

* * *

Back on the field, Naruto and Gai stared intently at one another, they carefully examined every movement, every wink, every muscle twitch and every bead of sweat- if any- that fell. They planned ahead for the other's movement and even movements that they may not make. For Gai this was a daunting task since all that he knew of Naruto went straight out the window as of the first attack and the fact that he wasn't attacking aimlessly and relentlessly and also the fact that his forearm was getting slightly numb from blocking the kick. So in a way, Naruto actually scored the first hit. Gai would not admit it to himself, but he was a bit shaken and did not know what to do, he stood across from an opponent that he had no idea of what he was capable of and to make matters worse, something else was wrong. He could see his opponent, but he never actually felt like he was there, it was as if he took his eye off of him to even blink he would not be there when his eyes reopened. However, this was quickly pushed aside by Gai's competitive nature and hunger for a good fight.

Naruto on the other hand, knew just what he was up against for the most part. He was up against Konoha's most physically powerful Ninja. He was not like Tsunade who super augmented her strength with Chakra, his strength and speed was pure muscle alone. Naruto knew that this would probably be his toughest opponent ever with the exception of Master Kyosh and Hinata. This was different, he could have taken advantage of his advanced stealth capabilities and take him out without ever laying a finger on him, but that would mean using ninjutsu, and Naruto didn't want to maim him to the point where he would need hospitalization and since it was Gai, then that was exactly what he might need to do. He had no real weapons that he could use, but that did not mean that he could not use a stone off the ground, he was trained to make anything and everything into a potentially deadly weapon. It was a tough choice but Naruto would have to follow the code of the storm, fight to kill and rely upon your self control if you do not truly intend to.

So with that in mind Naruto charged at Maito Gai again, but this time Gai was ready for him as he took up a defensive stance. Naruto swept low at Gai's foot, but Gai jumped over the foot readying himself to retaliate with an axe kick. However, Naruto was not through, as he launched himself into the air using his hands. They met in mid air and both of their momentums were cancelled. As they fell back, Gai saw Naruto make a throwing motion with his hands, so he whipped out a Kunai from his pouch and with excellent timing, skilfully blocked the projectile that turned out to be nothing more than a simple stone as it exploded due to its impact with Gai's Kunai.

Naruto used this distraction to grapple Gai and right before they were about to hit the ground slammed him into it. But this was a mistake, as Gai was about to impact with the ground, he used his hands to land and kicked Naruto under the chin sending him back.

"**Kage Buyo."**

Suddenly Gai appeared behind Naruto and before Naruto could move, he was wrapped from head to toe with bandages keeping him from moving. Gai then took hold of him and at the apex of the flight, they started to spin faster and faster until they hit the ground raising a great deal of dust and debris and shaking the very earth with the impact.

"**Omote renge" **Gai said as the attack was completed.

When the dust cleared, all that was left was a panting Gai and an unmoving Naruto who's head was stuck in the cratered ground.

* * *

Tsunade was worried as was most of the persons gathered around as they had all fallen into a deadly silence, that technique was known to be a dreadfully terrifying technique. What could Gai be thinking doing a technique like that? She looked over at Hinata to see her reactions as to what she had just happened. To her confusion, Hinata had no kind of expression at all; it was as if she didn't even care. It was quite obvious that she loved Naruto with all her heart, but there was no reason to hide it if he was hurt. Just then, Hiashi chose to talk.

"That was rather anticlimactic."

"Damn it Hiashi."

"It's alright, Hokage-sama," Hinata said, "the fight is nearly over anyway."

"But Hinata, there is no way that Naruto could have escaped that technique. I am terribly sorry."

"You are assuming that Naruto-kun was caught in the first place."

* * *

As if on cue, the Naruto that was stuck in the ground vanished in a puff of smoke.

"My suspicions were correct," Gai said aloud to himself, "You are a far more powerful opponent than you let on Naruto-kun."

Suddenly, Gai stiffened as he suddenly felt a chill, something behind him breathing down his neck like a hungry predator. Any jounin would have done a Kawarimi at his time, but he froze, something that no jounin should or would do. Maybe it had to do with the thought of him dieing in gruesome ways like being torn apart by ravid animals and he had not even a stick to ward them off. This was something more powerful than killing intent, it was bloodlust, pure and focused on him. It froze him in place and opening his senses to the weak genjutsu Naruto used.

"_He got behind me so easily; I didn't even sense his presence. Why can't my body move?"_

"Don't you mean, Kanshisha-sama?"

It was at this time that Gai was able to break the genjutsu and perform an aerial spin kick.

"**Konoha Daisenpuu."**

Naruto saw this, and unlike most people who try to get away from it, he got closer and deliver a punch on Gai's inner thigh on a pressure point causing the limb to go numb then following up with a vicious left handed back fist to Gai's mid section in quick succession. The Back fist catapulted Gai away from Naruto, and before he had a chance to right himself, Naruto was on him again in a flash kicking him in his solar plexus forcefully driving the air from Ga'is lungs and then slamming into a tree. The assault was not over yet, as Gai raised his eye, he was hammered with a battery of strikes about his chest and arms numbing him for the shin that tore him through the tree and slamming against another as he coughed up blood.

* * *

All the on lookers could not believe what they were seeing. This was a completely one-sided fight. The only reason that the fight was not stopped was because of the fact that he could take it and he would not stop until he passed out. The green beast of Konoha's tremendous stamina and resilience was proving to be his down fall. He was reduced to a punching bag. How could anyone take such a beating and still stand? Was this truly Naruto?

* * *

Gai's hands were useless, what ever Naruto did to him caused them to be unresponsive, he could barely stand and he had severe problems breathing.

"Shall you forfeit, Gai-san?" Naruto asked, "If you don't, I shall put you down with my next move."

Despite his terrible pain, Gai was able to stand and give his nice guy pose.

"You have been a worthy adversary Naruto-kun." Gai said, "But this fight is far from over and I am yet to show my etrnal flames of youth."

"Your spirit is admirable as always Gai-san. For that, I shall show you something special." With that Naruto took up a loose stance. "Know that I take no pleasure in what I am about to do."

Gai looked at the stance and was at a complete loss at what he was about to do, but did not wait from him to do what he was planning. So with what he had left, Gai charged at him and attempted to kick Naruto's head off. Naruto was unprepared for this assault if the look on his face was any testament, however, with millimetres to go, the look of shock turned into a grin as Maito Gai's foot sailed through naruto's head before he vanished all together.

"_Bunshin?_" Gai thought before evading a punch to his temple only to see the Naruto vanish into thin air and then feel pain on his right kidney.

He turned around quickly to retaliate but only succeeded in dissipating another copy.

"_What manner of jutsu is this?"_

"**Sabishii Nakama,"** Naruto said from in front of him, "It is a Taijutsu technique that uses immense speed to create after images of the user. Now prepare yourself, this fight has gone on long enough."

Naruto took a step forward and vanished before Maito Gais eyes only to reappear in front of him and drive a knee in his gut. Then Naruto flipped over his back and delivered an axe kick to the back of Gais neck, knocking him out cold.

Or so he thought, as he was walking away, he felt Gai's chakra increase. Gai was about to open the gates. Naruto stopped in his tracks and sighed. This might not end well.

* * *

"You should stop this fight before Naruto kills him, Tsunade-sama," Hinata said.

Tsunade nodded to Kakashi to stop the fight. Kakashi seeing this took of to Gai's side and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It is over my friend," Kakashi said, "Winner, Uzumaki Naruto of Arashigakure no sato."

Naruto simply walked away from the clearing back to his seat, his body only glistening with sweat as the gathered Ninja looked, some still barely able to fathom the outcome.

It was so quiet that when Gai's body hit the ground, it echoed and the only sound anyone heard was the sound of the wind blowing through the small forest next to the clearing and small waves on the pond lapping at its banks. How was it possible to beat Maito Gai, and to even avoid the omote renge. It was as if he had complete control of the battle from the very start.

Even Hiashi, through his incalculable features was not expecting such an outcome. Naruto simply looked at him and smiled and mouthed something to him. Hiashi paid no heed to this as Tsunade rushed out unto the field to check Gai.

"I made sure not to do anything permanent, he should be fine after a few days rest."

"Tsunade checked him over and found that the only serious thing was a few broken ribs."

"You're right," Tsunade said before ordering a pair of chuunin to take him to the hospital.

"Now shall we continue?" She asked.

"Indeed."

As they reached back to their seets, Hinata stood to meet Naruto and placed a passionate kiss on his lips.

"Well done Naruto-kun," she said. "Now its my turn."

"Hiashi-san," Naruto called out. "Are you ready."

This caused the remainder of the rookie nine and team Gai to gape.

"Hinata, are you sure." Asked Ino.

Hinata simply gave her a hard stare that seemed to silence all her questions. She walked to the center of the field but hiashi didn't follow. Hinata sensed this and turned to him.

"Did you forget, you must first prove yourself."

"I was hoping I can get straight to you," She said, "Very well, whom shall you have me face?"

"Why, the heiress of the Hyuuga clan of course."

Hinata sighed, she knew something like this would happen.

"I am not surprised," she continued her trek to the center of the field as Hanabi followed.

Hanabi's face was unreadable as she stared at her sister.

"I never wanted to fight you sister," Hinata said, "I never have, please forfeit before anything bad happens."

"I am sorry nee-san, but this is what I must do, you left me with no choice." Hanaba slid into the jyuuken stance and activated her byakugan.

"We always have a choice, even if it is a hard one. So I am giving you one last chance," she said, but Hanabi just ignored her, "Very well, if this is what you wish."

With that Hinata slid into her own stance, the stance that is the origin of the jyuken as we know it. She turned to the side and turned her hips towards Hanabi while her left hand was away from her body with the palms facing Hanabi and the other rested just below her ribs as if holding a baby. The stance looked very loose and soft, unlike the rigid coiled spring pose that was the Jyuuken stance.

"It appears that you have forgotten what you have learnt only within the space of a few years, sister." Hanabi taunted but received no reply. The time for talking was over.

With that, kakashi looked at the two Kunoichi and dropped his hands to signal the beginning of the match.

"Hajime." He shouted before leaping out the way.

Hanabi launched quickly at her sister with a burst of speed who hadn't moved from her spot and aimed a strike at Hinata's lung. However, as soon as the fight began, it was over with Hanabi coughing up blood and collapsing unconscious to the ground. This day would forever remind Hanabi of what it means to fight outside of her league.

* * *

Meanwhile, before the borders between New Uzumaki and Earth, a large number of shinobi travelled into the country with blood on their tongues. It was fortunate for them that New Uzumaki and Earth country shared a border and that Iwa was so close to that border. However, on their travel, they came across a man. He sat at the base of a tree whose branches dangled lazily over the river which was the natural border between New Uzu and Tsuchi. The lead ninja halted his troops as they came upon him. He looked like a regular man in his late thirties, except, next to him, leaning against the tree was an eight fool long sword, a Nodachi.

At first he didn't seem to acknowledge their presence, only turning his head in the direction of sounds he heard indicating he was blind. These facts lead the lead ninja to the conclusion that this man was Hagen Riku, the blind Nodachi. He thought himself lucky that the man was blind and used hand gestures to tell one of his shinobi to quietly climb up the tree and catch him off guard. However, he was in for a rude awakening.

"Before you do something foolish like sending that boy up this tree for whatever reason, allow me to deliver this message."

The lead ninja wasn't completely surprised, so he decided to humor him, after all, this man was a former member of the seven swords of the mist.

"And what might that be?" she asked, "But I warn you, if you make any false movements then your life shall be forfeit."

"Fair enough," he got up causing all the ninja that surrounded him to tense in anticipation. "Kanshisha-sama has given you a choice, go back home and we will hold no grudge and you will not be pursued. If you do not then...you all must pay the price of admission."

"Oh yea, what is this price of admission."

"Your lives."

The lead Ninja only laughed before ordering his men to kill the blind man. Some of the ninja started to turn back but was killed on sight for desertion; maybe they were the smart ones, as they have heard stories from the survivors of the failed mission at waterfall.

"So be it then, it is only right that I give you my entire name, it is Hagen Riku of the Jukyuu no arashi."

As he said this, he was impaled in the head with a kunai only for him and the sword to turn to water and splash on the ground.

"**Mizu bunshin,"** said the lead ninja, "He is still nearby, so stick together and proceed with caution.

The ninja all stood in one group and proceeded to cross the river, and as they did, the rain started to fall. They didn't pay any attention to this as it had been cloudy for a while. However, they started to become agitated as the mist started to roll in causing them to slow their progress to a crowl as they could see no more than a foot in front their faces. But what finally made them stop and put up their guard, was the well known sound of blade cleaving through flesh and bone. Six closely packed Chuuni was cut in half at the waste.

"Welcome to Uzumake no Kuni," said a voice coming from all around the mist, "Since you entered despite my warnings and the mercy of our Kanshisha, then you must pay the fee."

"Go to hell you bastard," a ninja shouted before trying to release a wind jutsu to blow away the mist, however, nothing happened, except for his head being cut off with a look of shock on it.

"Would anyone else care to try?"

This was followed by screams coming from all over the group.

"Spread out and proceed to the village, you three, stay here." With that, the mini ninja army spread out in all directions and proceeded towards the village leaving the lead ninja and three other other jounin.

"Wise decision." The mist parted to reveal Riku with one foot over a pile of corpses all with stab wounds and his nodachi slung over his shoulder dripping with blood. "Disperse the troops to make them less susceptible to ambush and make it difficult to hault their advance and leave four jounins to be the rear guard."

"_He killed so much in such a short time?"_ thought one of the jounins.

Then, the mist rolled back in turning their world into one of greyish-white as they could not see anything in front of them and they were not trained in the art of the silent kill, but they were jounin and could avoid attack by shifts in the wind.

"But what would happen if the rear guard were to disappear?"

The four jounin formed a defensive posture with all their backs facing inwards. One suddenly reacted blocking a sword strike only mere moments before the one behind did the same. Suddenly the lead looked down and saw something smoldering at his feet.

"Shit!" he shouted alarming the other three to the situation. Three of them managed to leap away in time but one was not so fortunate. Now things were looking really bad, they were all separated and they could not see more than a few feet ahead of them.

The lead Ninja suddenly heard a scream and the sound of metal piercing flesh, he was a new jounin, not to experienced, but if experience was what was needed, then against this foe, they were already dead. This was punctuated by the scream of his last comrade, he was now alone. He gripped his Kunai tighter as he stepped back slowly until he felt the tip of something pointy on his back. He sighed.

"You can kill me if you want, but nearly three hundred ninja is on their way to annihilate your village as we speak." The man grinned maniacaly, "In the end we shall win and your pitiful existence shall be erased and Iwa's pride will be restored."

"How foolish," Riku said as he pierced the Ninja's body allowing him to live long enough to hear his words, "As we speak, your force is being whittled down as they travel, and since they are disperced, they shall all be assassinated far easier."

Just before the Iwa Jounin closed his eyes, a grave look came across his face as the last thing he heard was an explosion in the far distance and the last thing he saw since the mist was lifted was the bodies of the men and women who he lead in to a battle all for the sake of...pride.

* * *

"What just happened?" Tsunade asked.

"She was defeated so easily," Ino said, "and she hardly even moved."

"What sort of mockery is this?" Hiashi calmly fumed, "Do you both intend to insult me and my clan by this?"

"No, there is no mockery, merely something that the Hyuuga had forgotten ages ago," Naruto camly stated as he watched Hinata treat her sister then hand her over to a waiting chuunin. "Judging by Neji's look, I assume he shall be your next _test_?"

Hiashi huffed and rose from his seat.

"Hiashi-sama?" Neji asked.

"I shall deal with this insult personally."

"As you wish."

* * *

Hinata stood in the field, the wind blowing her long hair adding to her serene beauty.

"I see you have decided to face me yourself, father," Hinata said as she turned her side to him. "Did you borrow Neji nii-san's spine?"

"Enough of this foolishness," rage was now apparent in his eyes which was only enhanced by the byakugan. "You have insulted me for the last time, prepare for your judgement."

Suddenly, her expression changed, it was not a dead emotionless look, it was simply guarded. You could not tell what was underneath her mask. Hiashi did not know how to deal with this, the Hinata he knew would have quickly recoiled and started twiddling her fingers, to make matters worse, his byakugan, that all seeing dojutsu was not able to see past this. This he was certainly not expecting, and whats worse, she seemed to know it, and not just know it, but was able to see through him.

"Have you now noticed, Hiashi? How much can those eyes of yours really see?" she said as she walked closer towards him almost to within an arm's length.

Hiashi scoffed at those words as Kakashi got ready to start the match. He was done talking and now he will use action to put this insolent child in her place.

"Hyuga Hiashi versus Hyuga Hinata, begin." Kakashi said before quickly leaping out of the way.

Hinata took up her stance opposite from hiashi.

"If you are ready, then come." She said, "School is in session."

* * *

Back with Naruto and the others, Ino and the remainder of the rookie nine and team Gai looked on with baited breath. Ino could not bear to watch as she turned away, but this proved to anger Naruto.

"Do not avert your eyes, any of you," he firmly stated. "Watch well the result of hard work, perseverance, sacrifice and faith, and carve it deep within your memory that greatness is not a matter of lineage or natural talent."

Ino returned to looking at the fighters still staring each other down. Naruto's words travelled over the field every shinobi felt a great shame as he said this, they were the same one who looked down on him and Hinata thinking that they did not have the talent to become anything more than an acceptable ninja. They could not be any more wrong, now they were the ones who would rather surrender than fight any of the two. Now they were the ones who had to call him Naruto-sama.

Tsunade looked over at him, at the young man who sat next to her with an office equal to hers, a legend in the making. The look of pride on her face could not be hidden.

* * *

"So, this is Iwa, such a splendid place," said the man as he stood upon a tree looking at the village that lay before him.

He had travelled all night at top speed to get to this place and now he was at his destination. He leapt off the tree and spead towards the open gate only slowing down once and speeding up again to make sure that he timed his entrance perfect. He was a master of stealth, as silent as a falling feather and faster than a hawk catching its prey.

He approached the village still with his high speed, and as soon as both guards turned to face different directions, he swooped in with no one the wiser. He kept up this speed until reaching a building and hugging the shadowy areas of it.

"_The streets are quite busy in Iwa,"_ he thought.

But this was not a challenge for him. He spotted and identified every ninja that was in the street, there was not that many, mostly civilian and genin. He slunk out of the shadows, ducking and weaving between people. Not even in broad daylight was he spotted. He took advantage of the natural blind spots that existed in all humans and with his stealth abilities, even a jounin would miss him. A ghost, that was what he was as he bobbed and weaved in and out of people, never touching them, gathering what he needed as he went, under and outside of the range of their perception getting ever closer to his goal, the Tsuchikage. Like a shadow in the darkness he searched out his first target. She did not here his approach until he was already upon her.

"Your attention is lacking, Mira."

Mira turned with her weapons ready then paused as she saw who it was who adderessed her.

"Kanshisha-sama," she sighed as she nervously put her weapons away. "Forgive my rudeness, I did not expect you so suddenly."

"It cannot be helped, however, what information do you have for me?"

"Oh, of course. As you may have seen already, many of the ninja in this village is currently on their way to our village, and the Tsuchikage is currently in a meeting with village elders. As to how long or how many people are with him, I can only confirm two."

"Well done," Naruto said. "Is the meeting being held in his office?"

"No," she smiled a sly grin. "He is an old Shinobi so he does not do anything so openly or obvious, however, due to a few contacts of mine I happen to know that he is not even in the tower and wont be back for some time."

"How can you be certain?"

"Dont worry about that Kanshisha-sama, anyone who gets a taste of me would die to do as I say."

She winked at him and then Naruto knew exactly what she was talking about. Kitsumara Mira was not hailed as the best of her clan for nothing. She was like a beautiful poison that a person could not get enough of. The kind of person who would make you gladly cut out your heart with a dull blade and offer it as a gift to her.

"Yes, indeed," Naruto said before turning to leave. "Now I need you to rendezvous with Riku, you two will attack the enemy from the rare and never give them a moments rest, dog them till the very end, I am counting on your talents for this, You will also meet up with another clone."

"It will be my pleasure, Kanshisha-sama."

With that, he was gone again dodging in and around people before coming upon it. A simple cloaking jutsu was all it took to evade the Ninja in the building and make it to his office. He waited until someone came out and as the door was opened he swiftly dashed in to see that the office was empty, just as she said. He pulled out a bottle of ink and a brush and began preparing for the return of the Tsuchikage.

* * *

Hinata was the first to move, her movements were graceful, smooth and beautiful, but slow. Hiashi took advantage of this by parrying the right handed strike with his left hand past his left shoulder and delivering a swift Jyuken strike to her stomach. They stayed like this for a short moment as Hiashi spoke.

"Is this the extent of your..."

Suddenly his eyes widened and a grin spread across Hinata's face as Hiashi's left hand fell useless to his side. He saw danger and the world was flashing red with it, he did the only thing he could do in a situation like this.

"**Kaiten."**

Hinata saw this and leapt away and avoided the Hyuga's ultimate defence. As he stopped, he looked at her with his one useless arm.

"What have you done?"

* * *

"What just happened?" Kiba asked, "Didnt he get her."

All eyes were on Naruto now.

"The Hyuuga's Jyuken is flawed and incomplete, it does not even have a way to defend itself against it." Naruto grinned knowingly. "Its so powerful and feared because no one else knows how to defend against it either."

"So what are you saying, Hinata discovered a way to counter the Jyuken?" Homura asked.

"No," the councillors relaxed, "She has learned the the origin of Jyuken, the..."

* * *

"...open palm."

"What foolishness do you speak?" Hiashi seethed, "Jyuken is the secret taijutsu art of the Hyuga clan."

"Your eyes are still not open and despite using your Jyuken, you are still blind to what is right in front of you," Hinata sighed and changed her stance with one foot in front of the other.

She placed her hands above her head as if doing a block and then brought it down slowly at her sides then to the front in an open palmed guard. As she brought her hands down she smoothly changed the postures of her hands as if going through a smooth series of blocks and when she was done, if you were at a high enough level and looked carefully you would see ghostly after images of various hand positions and a burning aura around her.

Without pause she seemed to disappear from view and reappear next to hiashi and patted him lightly on the leg causing him to buckle unexpectedly, he retaliated quickly like the Jyken master that he was, but his hand was shunted to a side exposing his chest to the ex Hyuga princess. He felt two successive taps on either sides of his chest and all of a sudden breathing became rather difficult, as if he had a bag over his head. The beating was not done yet, as his eyes saw her coming from the side with another strike, he put everything he had left into a last bit of evasion, but was once again struck with surprise, struck almost as hard the chakra that hit him. The hand never touched him; he saw it moving past him.

"_What hit me?"_

The last thing he felt before passing out, was pride.

* * *

**A/N: That is it for this chapter, hope you liked and it that it met your standards. Now on to the Character corner and Jutsu library. As I explained in the last chapter, techniques and words that are seen or are at least popular in naruto will not appear in the library even if I used it in the chapter , only my original jutsu will be explained fully.**

**JUTSU LIBRARY**

**-Kage Buyo **(Shadow of the dancing leaf)

**-Sabishii Nakama **(Lonely circle of friends) - This is a taijutsu technique of the closed fist that allows the user to create after images of himself with controlled use of speed. The technique is one of the top techniques of this style and second only to another highlky dangerous attack. However, use of this technique is limited to the skill and physical prowess of the user as it cannot be used by anyone less than a master of the style and even master can only do the technique a few times before tearing their muscles from the extreme action and possible death from physical exaustion and fatigue. Also the number of after images that can be made is also dependant on those criterias. Therefore it is labeled as a kinjutsu. Naruto can use this technique more than others since he is not like most humans.

**CHARACTER CORNER**

**Name: **Kitsumara Mira

**Age: **25

**Clan: **Kitsumara

**Origin: **Whirlpool

**Bloodline ability: **In its most basic manner, when aroused, theri bodies secrete a wide variety of pheramones and chemicals whic kill anyone of the opposite gender in close proximity or in a closed room to die from the drug cocktail, But when trained and honed, a wide variety of effects on the opposite gender.

**Affiliation: **Arashigakure no sato

**Rank: **Special jounin

**Class: **S

**Department/Squad: **Jukkyuu no Arashi

**Ninja type: **Spy and Assassin

**Specialisation: **Espionage, Assassination,

**Ninjutsu: **Mainly Hijutsu (hidden techniques) based on her advance bloodline limit

**Genjutsu: **Master of genjutsu, but not as good as Hinata or Itachi, on the same level as Kurenai.

**Taijutsu: **Average

**Weapon: **Two curved blades that she keeps hidden on her body (similar to blades used by the heroine in resident evil 3)

**Summons: **None

**Biography: **Growing up as a member of the last clan of Whirlpool ninja, she started to come of age younger than most females of her clan. Other than her outstanding prowess with her kekkeai genkai, there is nothing else about her except that she along with the rest of her clan hold Hinata in the highest of regards of any other woman. One factor that may have lead to her accomplishments, is the fear of never having a child or fully enjoying a man's company since her ability has the side effect of a very sensitive body.

**Special Notes: **She is the seductress of the Jukyuu no arashi, and sometimes resembles a succubus more than a human with her insatiable appetite for sex. Due to to her blood line limit, any time she is aroused to climax, she may kill any man that is too close or is in the same room. As a result of this she has mastered her body far quicker than anyone in her clan ever had. She is a close and personal type of person even when fighting and has great skill in poisons and antidotes. Her very beauty is enough to captuivate any man and her body , coupled with her sense of dress would lead almost any man to ruin. To mess with her is to invite disaster. But it is a disaster that many men would willingly and whole heartedly jum into, even if it means jukmping into hell. Thus is the Kitsumara clan. Few males are born into the clan, and are usually mistaken for females.

**Okay everyone, that is all for now, hoped you liked it and hopefully I would be able to update sooner, but no promises since the next chapter is quite long and would take me quite a while to edit it. However, it is already done and chapter 24 is in progress. So until next time, Read, Enjoy and Review.**


	23. We are the storm

**A/N: High everyone, before I begin, I would like to give my appreciation to lady silvanas, thankyou so much. I tried to put out this chapter as quickly as possible, with exams starting to breathe down my neck, chapter 24 might be a little difficult to put out and may take alot longer to put out 25, however, 24 is plotted and I might finish it tonight. I hope you like this chapter, and you dont, tell me your opinions and views, all views are welcomed and taken into consideration. Now, on with the fic, So, Read, Enjoy and Review.**

* * *

**WE ARE THE STORM**

Hiashi woke up with a grunt and a headache; he looked around his surroundings and saw the shoji door slide open. The person saw him and paused in mild panic as he saw Hiashi try to sit up.

"My lord, please stay still," said the man as he rushed over, "you've have only just awoken."

Just then, Hanabi came into the room to see what was going on.

"It is good to see you awake father," she said. "How do you feel?"

Hiashi looked at the people in the room impassively as he beckoned for the man to help him sit up.

"There is nothing to worry about, Hanabi, I do not feel any ill effects."

"Thank goodness," came a soft voice from the door. When Hiashi looked over, he saw it was Hinata.

"Leave us," Hiashi said.

Hinata sighed, but as she was about to walk away, Hiashi stopped her.

"No, I mean for you to stay, Hinata." He said as he looked at Hanabi and the man who helped him up as they got the hint.

"Are you sure father?" Hanabi asked. "You are in no condition to strain yourself."

Hiashi levelled her with a hard stare.

"As you wish."

As Hanabi and the man left the room, she whispered words of encouragement to her sister. It was not that Hanabi hated her sister, it was just that she never looked up to her and being the preferred child and getting more of the Hyuga arrogance than Hinata, Hiashi soon rubbed off on her. But now, Hinata was someone that she could and would proudly call her big sister, someone who she would aspire to be.

Hinata entered the room after closing the shoji door and knelt next to her father. She did not slouch, she did not look nervous, nor did she look to be boasting of her earlier victory. If Hiashi were to be completely honest with himself, he would admit that the sight of her was unusually intimidating. He looked at her features and forced his way to sit up.

"No, you mustn't get up," Hinata said as she placed her hands on his chest to keep him down.

"No," he said, "Please help me up, this is something I must do."

Hinata hearing him speak like that was strange, so she ignored her better judgement and helped him up. When Hiashi was in a comfortable sitting position, he did something that would cause many to doubt their sanity if they had seen it. He smiled. Not the superior aloft smile he reserved for his competitors, but a genuine, pride filled fatherly smile. Hinata could not believe what she was seeing. She believed it less when he placed his head on the floor and bowed to her.

"What are you doing, Hiashi," she said frantically looking around to make sure no one was eves dropping. "Please get up, this is not like you."

"No, it is not, but you deserve better," he said with his forehead still on the floor, "Please forgive this foolish man for his past actions against you, you were right, I was so blinded by my loses and my position that I did not see what was directly in front of me."

Hinata sat there, processing what had just happened. If someone were to ask her what she would have done in such a situation she would not have a clue and probably brush it off as one of those thing that would remain in a fantasy of some kind. But now, here she was, with Hyuga Hiashi bowing in complete submission and begging her forgiveness. If this was a joke, it was not a very funny one.

"Is this what it took?" she finally spoke.

"What?" Hiashi looked up, confusion in his eyes.

"Is this what it took to earn your respect?"

"I don't understand."

"After all those years growing up and trying so hard, it took me leaving with Naruto-kun and coming back and defeating you in combat for you to finally respect my skill."

Hiashi looked up.

"Isn't what you have done worthy of respect and admission of my failures?"

"Do you know why I fell in love with Naruto-kun in the first place?" she asked. "He and I are the complete mirror opposite of each other , we come from different worlds, our fighting styles, personality, family and even ways of dealing with things were completely opposite, but there was one thing that we both had in common, the same thing that led me to him that evening in the forest. Neither of us knows the feeling of a parents love."

"Naruto-kun may be less fortunate then me because I, at one point had a mother, he never did so he made do, I on the other hand had a father."

Hinata slowly stood and walked to the door but stopped as her hand touched the handle.

"I never held any hate or grudge against you or my sister despite you. So yes, I do forgive you, but I also never cared about your respect." With that she opened the door.

As she closed the door she was not surprised to see hanabi standing there, Hinata smiled at her little sister before kissing her on her forehead and walking pass and joining up with Fuuma danjo at the end of the corridor.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"Unexpected." With that she said no more and Danjo asked no further questions.

* * *

"Hinata!!" shouted Hiashi desperately before breaking into a fit of cough.

"She is gone father," Hanabi said trying her best not to show her father tears, "And I don't know when we will see her again."

"We will see her again," Hiashi said.

Seeing hanabi's face made him realise something, he had never taken the time to really be with his daughters, maybe not in Hanabi's case because in his estimation, she was the one worth spending more time with training, but that couldn't be all. He could hardly remember a single well spent time with Hinata.

"She _is_ getting married after all and would probably want her sister to be there."

Hanabi's face completely lit up before remembering whose presence she was in, btu could nto keep the smile off her face.

* * *

The Tsuchikage walked into his office only to stop abruptly when he saw the walls and floor covered in scrawls and symbols then at his chair which was facing the wall.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get in here?" he demanded as his body guard charged the chair ready to deliver a diving punch from directly behind. However, as he reached, there was nothing but air and a sharp pain in his neck followed by darkness.

As this happened, the ninja who were right outside heard the commotion and came running, but were unable to do anything as the door to the Tsuchikage's office was slammed shut and the were unable to open it.

"Im not going to ask you again," warned the now angry Tsuchikage.

"You waged war with my village but you do not know what I look like?" Naruto said as he faced him.

Then it all became clear to the aged kage.

"So you must be this Kanshisha I heard so much about," he said as he grinned, placed his hands behind his back and walked over to his seat clearly ignoring the blond in his office. "I had imagined you to be more...significant."

"And I imagined you would be taller," Naruto rebutted, "but we cant be right all the time."

The Tsuchikage growled in his seat.

"You are quite a skilled young man to be able to plant a spy in my village and infiltrate it yourself," the tsuchikage leaned back in his chair and interlocked his fingers. "Skilled, but quite foolish, but I will give you five minutes to beg for mercy before I kill you."

"Currently there are quite a number of your ninja headed towards my village, I am not pleased about this, and frankly, I am rather upset about it."

The tsuchikage had a look of utter amusement on his face before plastering it over with one of utter disgust.

"You break into my village and office and waste my time only for this?" the old man began to rise form his seat but was rudely hampered by the arms of his chair turning into real arms and pulled him back on the chair and wrapped the other arm around his neck. The next thing he saw was an infuriated Naruto in his face with a dreadful looking blade in his hands soiled with blood.

"Im not done speaking as yet, old man."

"Kai." Shouted the tsuchikage hoping that this was only a genjutsu.

He was right, as he looked around, the chair was back to normal only to see he was right back where he started at the door watching his unconscious body guard and Naruto sitting on his desk.

"Like it?"

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Its a genjutsu, a man of your status should know that."

"Why you insolent whelp."

The tsuchikage fumed, how could he have been caught so easily off guard? This time he would not underestimate him and take him out without delay.

"I know what you are thinking," said Naruto.

"_All I need is a second, brat." _Thought the tsuchikage as Naruto spoke.

"You are thinking that you should eliminate me as quickly as possible so that I don't give you any more surprises, right?"

He fumed but could not refute. Naruto continued as he turned around to walk around the Kage.

"That would be..." Naruto stopped abruptly as a sharp pain registerd in his back and the darkness soon claimed him.

"Unwise?" the short old man mocked as he twisted the kunai and dropped Naruto's lifeless body on the floor and walked towards the door.

"Exactly."

The tsuchikage froze then quickly whipped around to see Naruto getting up with the kunai still in his back.

"What the hell are you?" asked the astonished Kage.

"This is getting tiresome and I must be leaving soon so shut up and stop interrupting."

As Naruto said this, two chairs materialized, one of which appeared in such a way that it buckled the Tsuchikages knees so that he fell on it and the other Naruto sat on without problem.

"As I was saying earlier, it would be unwise to attack me for everything in here is an illusion created and controlled by me thanks to those seals you saw when you came in. There is no escape except through me and anything I command in this area is law, this is the **kinjutsu fuin: Kami no bun'ya.**"

"I see, but I doubt you are here to gloat."

"Correct, I am quite upset that you saw it fit to attack my lands again, the first time, I spared some of your ninja, even though I was well within my right to kill them all," Naruto said. "However, this time, you knew your real target and our location and blatantly attacked for a reason which I can only assume is either revenge or pride. Either way it doesn't matter."

"Whats your point?"

"This is your last warning," Naruto said blankly. "The Ninja which you sent to my village will all be slaughtered without mercy or exception, anyone who escapes will be hunted down and if they manage to escape will be placed in our bingo book as kill on sight."

The Tsuchikage looked at him blankly before bursting out into a bellowing laughter.

"Did I say something funny?"

"Yes, you said that your puny village can defeat the ninja I sent." Then he stopped with a look of defiance. "How foolish can you be?"

"Not half as foolish as you. Tell me, do you know how ninja truly fight, how they gain the advantage over their enemy and defeat foes who are far more powerful than them?"

"Who do you think you are talking to boy?"

"Then you should know what would happen when a large force walks into underestimated and prepared enemies' territory."

That seemed to have gotten his attention if his raised eyebrow meant anything.

"What do you want?"

"You rejected what I wanted before and so did your ninja, now your ninja shall pay for your actions. I am merely here to tell you that should something like this happen again I shall return and destroy everything in this village," Naruto said as he rose in a 'matter of fact tone'.

"You dare threaten me?"

"That was no threat, Tsuchikage. Do you think this is the limit of my power," Naruto asked before giving his hand to shake. "Take my hand and all will be forgiven and forgotten, I hold no grudge."

"What makes you think I don't?"

"Holding grudges and seeking revenge only compounds ones own suffering, don't you want to sit back and have to worry about one less likely threat?" He said with his hand still out. "I know how this world works, but isn't it better to have known neutral parties than possible enemies? Take my hand Tsuchikage, and let us put all this behind us."

"What about my men?"

"I told you what would happen should you attack and that was a promise and I never go back on my word, that is my nindo."

The tsuchikage sighed, he had been outmatched and outclassed and there was only one way but one, the ever present hand that loomed in front of him. He could take it and forget this agreement, or disregard it and have another possible enemy to tend with. The choice was clear and obvious and only a fool would do otherwise, his ninja were dead anyway. He had already took the leap down this rabbit whole with both eyes open and now he was caught by something far more fierce than a rabbit and he could not go back. A brilliant strategy, corner your enemies on three sides and offer them one way to escape but take them out quietly as they escape.

"_What have I done, there has to be a way."_

"Fine," he said as he took the offered hand, but as he did Naruto smiled and held the man's hands tightly so that he could not escape.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure you stick to our agreement. I told you, I know how this world works, Tsuchikage, I have no doubt that you would consort with those who consider themselves my enemy and plot againt my village, and this way, I can prevent that."

As he said this, a red beetle that seemed to be a drawing walked across to his hand like a cartoon and burnt itself onto his lower neck leaving only a black oval shape.

"What is this?"

"A blood seal that allows me to talk to you no matter where you are and allows me to find and summon you whenever I want."

With that, Naruto placed his hands in the ram seal and all around them looked like glass falling off of a broken window.

"Till we meet again, Tsuchikage, may it be a peaceful one."

"Indeed."

"Oh and before I go, be careful trying to assume what I am, you might get it right."

With that, he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"_A shadow clone?"_ he thought in astonishment, then something hit him, _"maybe that thing he put on me is..._" however, as he checked his lower neck, the oval was still there.

He was branded now, and there was nothing he could do about it but abide by his words and await the corpses of his men.

"Tsuchikage-sama, what happened, are you alright?" asked the ninja when they finally burst down the door.

"No." He said in a grave tone, "No I'm not."

* * *

Back in Konoha, Naruto received the information from his shadow clone, one of the two which he made, the other which was in the storm getting ready for battle.

"Did he agree?" asked Tsubaki.

"Take a look for yourself," he said showing the word for earth in his palm.

"I see."

The seal he used was one of the seals described on one of the scrolls given to him by Master Kyosh, with the seal Naruto could communicate with the tsuchikage or anyone else branded with it whenever he wanted, summon them when he wanted and see through their eyes. Truly a dreadful jutsu should it fall into the wrong hands. But there was one drawback, only seven people could be contracted at a time. This was known as the **Bakudo fuin: Katateochi setsuzoku.**

"Now, time to have a little word with Tsunade," Naruto said before looking at a corner in the room. "Can you please carry a message to Tsunade?"

Nothing happened, and Naruto looked a bit foolish until he looked at Tsubaki and nodded his head in the general direction of where he was talking. Tsubaki did not hesitate and uncovered the hidden ANBU placed to keep tabs on them.

"Now that I have your undivided attention," Naruto said. "I know you are an ANBU loyal to Tsunade only, so I would like for you to give her this message."

"..." he didn't speak.

"Tell Tsunade that I would like to speak with her alone so that we can discuss the real terms of our alliance. She can bring any two Ninja to act as her guards, but the area must be a secure one and the meeting must take place tonight."

"Why should I deliver such a message?" The ANBU asked.

"Because if you don't, I would have to get this message delivered by some other means, and I highly doubt any of you can stop me if I wanted to take a stroll throughout this village."

The look in Naruto's eye gave no room for defiance even though he said it in an amused manner, and the ANBU could not help but obey.

"Yes, I understand, I shall deliver it immediately."

With that he left, and as he left, Hinata came into the room.

"Welcome back, Hinata-chan, how was your visit with your father?"

"He seemed repentant, but clueless," she said as she sat next to him and leaned her head against his shoulder prompting him to wrap his arms around her. "He actually asked for forgiveness."

"And what did you do?"

"You know what I did, Naruto-kun."

"Yea, you forgave him," he said as he kissed her supple lips, "your gentle heart truly is your greatest gift, my Tsukihana, it is what I fell in love with."

"hehehe, careful Naruto-kun I might start blushing again."

"Its already too late," he said holding her tightly, "by the way, we have a meeting tonight."

"To discuss the real terms of agreement?"

"Yes, and I would need your eyes to make sure that we are secure."

"You can have all of me Naruto, I am yours and you are mine."

* * *

**(Later that day in new whirlpool)**

"It took you long enough to get here," said the blind man, "Had you taken any longer I might have had to go on by myself."

"Shut up, Riku. We are not all former seven swords like you," She said catching her breath.

She had taken extra precautions sneaking out of Iwa so should she have to infiltrate it again, her face would not be well known. After that she basically ran all the way in a dead sprint to meet up with Riku.

"Do you need some time to catch your breath?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine, lets go." Before she became on of the Juryuu no arashi, this kind of physical exertion would have been too hard for her, however, Naruto literally trained them into the ground, day in and day out until they met his standards.

As they leapt through the trees on their way to the enemy, Riku spoke.

"Remember that time you were telling us that men are all animals and any group of men can be easily turned on each other and wriled up by your charms?"

"What, do you want me to have a little personal time with them?"

"Dont be ridiculous," he said with a laugh, "Night is falling and they are a large group..."

"So they would need to stop and rest soon." She said understanding what he was saying.

"Precisely, we can simply disturb them and run interference so that they do not get a wink of sleep and maybe trim their numbers a little bit," he explained. "They are already wary of avoiding the traps set by the Assassination department and they should make contact with them tomorrow and would not be able to deter from their assassination techniques."

"I like this idea, and it gives me a plan of my own."

When she said this, she had that predatorial female look in her eyes that signalled to all who knew her that she was up to something either sinisterly erotic or just plain dirty on a sadistic level.

"I don't like that look in your eyes," he said.

"And they are going to like it even less."

* * *

After the incursion with Riku, the three hundred Iwa ninja split up and went in separate directions to avoid the onslaught that was the blind, Nodachi wielding, ninja. They planned to split up and meet up close to the village in an effort to stem anyone attempting to flee. However, this plan went horribly wrong as they crossed the river.

It started with small groups who seem to vanish into thin air and then there was the stealthy hit and run attacks which claimed the lives of many ninja. The assailant was never seen or heard until it was too late. Then there were the arrows, sometimes they rained, and sometimes they came as a deadly barrage that was unforgiving enough to hit each target directly and those cowardly enough to hide behind their comrade was pierced just as easily. When the arrows rained, they were normal length, sometimes even shorter, and seemed to be set off just as a sizeable number of shinobi came across certain paths, but when the shower ended those fortunate enough to survive were quickly put to rest by long three foot arrows and sometimes longer depending on the thickness of the tree they hid behind. Golden arrows was what they saw, and if they were lucky, they would get a glimpse of their executionor, a menacing looking man with features reminiscent of a spider wielding a six feet long war bow made of some kind of golden material.

That was how it was until the majority of the forces regrouped and the attacks seemed to have stopped for a while. Maybe with this large a number, whoever was out their wont dare risk getting too close. Whatever the reason, it was getting late and the stars were beginning to make an appearance.

"Is this all that remained?" asked the jounin who assumed command.

"Yes, if anyone is stuck out there on their own, they won't make it through the night," said a chuunin.

"So how much do we have in all?" asked the jounin.

"Roughly, about two hundred," replied a jounin.

"What?" he said in fearful astonishment, "You mean to tell me that one third of our numbers have been cut down on the first day?"

"At least we will be able to begin our assault tomorrow at sun down."

"Good," he said regaining his composure. "I refuse to be outdone by these small fries."

He then began giving out orders.

"I want round the clock watch with rotation every three hours."

The chuunin went to fulfil this.

"I want a message sent back to Iwa asking for reinforcement and warn them about the dangers."

"Will we wait for the reinforcement?"

"No, two hundred ninja is more than enough to begin the assault."

"Then I shall do it at once," said another chuunin who left to send the message via carrier bird.

"Next, I want everyone to get as much rest as possible and eat their fill," he said. "Tomorrow we take the storm."

* * *

Later that night, no one cared about the simple little spiders that crawled away from them and up a tree not too far away from where they made their camp. They all left in their wake, a barely visible thread of silk marking and basically giving a literal map to each target.

The target was a simple jounin, one trusted enough and strong enough to look over the other chuunin who was on guard duty. The other targets were the locations and movement of every ninja on patrol. With the aid of the assassination unit, they were each skilfully, quietly and simultaneously killed. At the same time, Mira stalked her prey, the jounin who checked in on the patrols.

"You are quite a foolish person to think you can face me and hope to live." Said the jounin as he turned around with a kunai ready to kill.

However, as he turned around, there was no one there.

"I could have, urk..." he tried to say but couldn't due to a hand over his mouth and a kunai at the base of the skull.

"You may just be a shadow clone of Uzumaki-sama, but there sure isn't any difference," said mira as she pouted. "You even managed to spoil my fun."

"Your plan was a good one, but it was too risky with you going into their encampment to deploy your jutsu"

She continued pouting.

"Ok, let's just get this over with."

"Hai," as she said this she began weaving hand seals. "**Hijutsu: maboroshi seishou no jutsu."**

Out of her mouth came a dense yellow mist as large as a grand fireball, and released it in the direction of the enemy camp. After she did this, she moved behind the Naruto's shadow clone as he was just finishing up a Jutsu of his own.

"**Futon: Kazenami no jutsu." **

A terrifying wave of wind sweapt the dense mist lashed the encampment tearing up tents and blowing away and scattering many. The wind only lasted for a few seconds but it had the desired effect as Mira and the storm ninja looked on in awe at the share destructive power of the jutsu.

"_How can a mere fraction of his power be this great?"_

"Now we wait," Naruto said. "Go take up your position, and don't for a second lose your focus or you will be dead."

"Hai."

As she left, Naruto placed out his arm and an Owl landed on it.

"Did you enjoy your meal?"

"**Quite, stool pigeon tastes the best." **The summon said, **"You should try it sometime."**

"No thanks, I'm afraid messenger hawk is too rich for my blood."

"**Very well, but I must say, they taste quite alot like chicken." **They chuckled

"**There is quite alot of chaos brewing down there, shall I take a closer look?"**

"It would be most appreciated," she flew off to take a closer look at the havoc ready to unravel soon.

Mira's jutsu causes anyone body who came in contact with it to continuously produce an over abundance of adrenaline, and Naruto's jutsu served as both a trigger and a delivery mechanism. The result, was two hundred highly trained ninja doped up on adrenaline without them knowing it and who had just suffered from an attack that left most of them incapable of imagining a ninja capable of such a thing. But that was not the problem, with that many ninja in one central location and the level of adrenaline pumping through their vains; it would only be a matter of hours before they all eventually snap. Some would run away in fear of the unknown, some would know better than to run, but would be so tightly wound that turning on their comrade would not take a second thought. And every now and again a small nudge pushed them along the road of self destruction. The easiest way to destroying an overwhelming enemy is to let them do it themselves.

Eventually, their body would stop producing adrenaline, but that wont be for hours unless it was detected, which was highly unlikely. But the night was young and there was still a full ten hours till sunrise, and when their bodies do stop producing energy, they will be too physically and mentally drained to fight or focus properly and using thing like soldier pill would only have a very short effect resulting in death.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Konoha, Naruto and Tsunade met behind 'closed doors' for a private discussion, one that would shake Konoha's very foundation should what they were speaking of get out.

"Thank you, Tsunade no baa-chan for agreeing to this."

"It was no problem at all, but I am curious as to what you want to speak about."

"We came here knowing that this proposed alliance hold very little benefit to us as compared to the benefits Konoha will reap and your councillors know full well of this fact as well."

"What are you saying, that you don't want an alliance between us?"

"I did not say that, that is why I have asked you here, so that we can discuss the real demands of our agreement."

"What do you mean by real demands?"

Tsunade said getting a little on edge causing the ANBU next to Kakashi to tense.

"Allow me to apologise, what we discussed yesterday in the presence of your councillors and Hiashi, was mostly a sham to smoke out our mutual...weed and vermin problem. We still want those things, however, there are some other things that could not be discussed in their presence."

"And what is that, Naruto-kun?"

"Uchiha Itachi."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at this.

"What about him?" she asked, then a crazy thought popped in her head as she laughed it out, "Do you want us to remove him from our bingo book?"

However, she was in for the shock of her life with what Naruto had to say next.

"Yes, but not now, in approximately three months time, and I also want a certain document destroyed, and in exchange for this, I shall return Uchiha sasuke to Konoha."

"I don't understand, why would we do such a thing, he is a monster that slaughtered his entire clan."

"That is not one hundred percent true, Tsunade no baa-chan, he is actually a hero as great as my father and is my loyal subordinate."

"What?"

"What I am about to tell you must never fall on the ears of those who don't already know, and certain parts I will trust you to do with as you see fit."

"I am listening," she said becoming very interested as she had never seen Naruto so serious in his entire life.

"No, you must swear on everything you love, including your dead lover, brother and your clan's name."

Tsunade was taken aback by this, this was so important that Naruto would bring up something that he knew was painful to her.

"Fine, I swear."

"Good," Naruto said taking a seat on the grass. "You might want to get comfortable for this, and please ask no questions till the very end."

They were out in a large open field, as it was by far the easiest way to hold a private meeting since eaves dropping would be nearly impossible due to the lack of cover, natural or otherwise. Tsunade followed his lead and sat across from him.

"This village was foundeded due to the formation of a peace treaty between the two most powerful clans, the Uchiha and the Senjuu. However, this treaty began to erode from the time the shodaime beat Uchiha Madara at the valley of the end. The Nidaime wanted to prevent this form ever happening again and that was why he allowed them privilege to police the shinobi, however, the creation of the ANBU seemed to undermine that, the deterioration continued. And the final stroke occurred during the reign and death of the yondaime."

Naruto paused to allow her to process all the information then continued.

"When the Kyuubi attacked, the blame landed squarely on the head of the Uchiha clan since it was no secret to this village that the sharingan has the power to control the biju. As a result, the Uchiha clan was segregated to the end of the village. The Uchiha clan did not like this oppression and during the second reign of sandaime Hokage, they plotted their revenge, a coup de' tat and used Itachi, the genius of their clan and one of Sandaime's ANBU as a pipeline for information. However, this plot was uncovered and instead of Itachi leaking information to his clan, he did the opposite."

Tsunade gasped at the information she was hearing. She could almost piece together what happened next, but she remained silent waiting for Naruto to continue. Even kakashi and the ANBU were shocked to their very core with what they were hearing.

"As you could imagine, Sandaime was willing to talk with them, but he was too late. His advisors and danzo had a solution of their own, a very quick and decisive plan, a plan which forced Uchiha Itachi to throw away his heart, soul, family and everything he held dear for the sake of his village. He was ordered by those three to eliminate the Uchiha clan, every last man woman and child. But he could not complete this mission, since he loved his younger brother more than he loved his home. He begged the sandaime to spare his brother and to tell him nothing of what truly happened. He even threatened to take what he knew and expose the village to their enemies. Sandaime agreed, and Itachi was left as the most dangerous missing nin in Konoha's history since Orochimaru. He shouldered the blame for it all and it destroyed him to a point where he has become nothing but an empty shell that is intent on seeing his brother grow strong and loyal to Konoha and to someday die by his hands. Unfortunately, Sasuke as we know is probably the biggest fool this village has ever known. That is the truth, so you can ask any question you like."

"What you have said is quite serious Naruto, what proof do you have of this?"

"I met up with Itachi a while ago, and we talked."

"Just like that?" asked kakashi.

"Well no, he and his partner wanted to capture me and extract the kyuubi, but unlike the byakugan, the sharingan is not as hard to fight as everyone make it seem," Kakashi looked at him as if erging him on, "Itachi specializes in genjutsu, and his sharingan gives him an edge with both taijutsu and Ninjutsu, however, genjutsu is his trademark. I took out his partner first and hid my presence before catching him from behind and kindly asked him to deactivate his dojutsu."

"Are you certain it was not a genjutsu that he used?"

"Quite, not even a genjutsu weaved by the mangekyou can hold me for long, but when I looked into his true eyes for the first time, I saw every ounce of despair he went through, it confused me because what I heard of him did not match what I was seeing, also, since his partner was out he no longer wished to fight and was the one who actually suggested we talk."

"I still think he spun the whole story to save his neck." Tsunade said.

"I too was sceptical so I decided to seek answers for myself and with the exception of Itachi, the only persons still alive and that knew the truth, was..."

"...Danzou and the councillors," Tsunade said, realization dawning on her features. "A few months ago, Sakura reported to me of a kunai mysteriously imbedding itself over her bed with a note attached to it leading to a panicked Koharu. It was you weren't it?"

"Yes, please forgive me for my actions, but I couldn't simply ask for permission considering my less than honourable departure and also the fact that I was supposed to be dead." He then gave a wide grin, "It was also really fun scaring the shit out of Sakura."

"That depends on what you found out," she said placing her cheek in the palm of her hand and ignoring the part about Sakura.

"I found out that it was in fact their doing and Itachi's story was indeed the truth."

"This is most troubling, Naruto," she said. "Are you sure you can trust him?"

"I am not as Naive as I once was Tsunade no baa-chan, but yes, I do. From Koharu's testimonial he is just the kind of person I want serving me as one of my Juryuu. A ninja with such unshakable resolve and loyalty is not just born and especially born of a clan which know only loyalty to that clan blood and battle; he is not like the other Uchiha."

"Ok, I shall see what I can do, but it won't be easy seeing that he is still dangerous and no one knows of this but a scant few and you still have to deliver sasuke."

Then she remembered something.

"Sasuke defected from the village in search of revenge, if he meets Itachi, no matter how strong he is I don't think he would survive the fight."

"You're right, he won't survive the fight, Itachi is a monster of a shinobi who even Orochimaru fears."

"So how do you plan to come through with this promise, and what of Orochimaru, in about two months he will need to change bodies?"

"Simple, sasuke will not allow Orochimaru to take his body, he is smart enough to know that he will not get the opportunity to kill itachi as a meat suit for Orochimaru, and he is also to damn proud to allow that to happen in the first place."

"But can sasuke defeat Orochimaru?"

"If Orochimaru is well, then not a chance, however, the intelligence I have gathered and from my fight with him, I have learned that the reason why he needs to change bodies every three years is because the body begins to reject him and he becomes exceedingly weak and is completely dependent on Kabuto."

"I see," Kakashi said interrupting once again, "in a state like that, sasuke can kill orochimaru and escape to fullfill his ambition."

"Yes, and Itachi as he is now seems to only be driven by the thought of dieing by sasuke's hands. No matter what I said I could see it in his eyes, and he will not change his mind."

"I understand your plan, but if sasuke kills Itachi, then how will you get him?"

"That has already been taken care of, just be ready to remove him from the bingo book, because when the day comes that Sasuke and Itachi fight, Uchiha Itachi shall be no more."

"Very well, but is there anything else, surely you will not go through all of this just for the sake of one man."

"Maybe I will, but in this case there is more."

"What is it then?"

"The head of my hunter division requests free passage for his ninja into Hi no kuni for training missions and also so that inter village politics do not hinder persuit of enemy nin."

"That goes without saying, but why even bother to ask something so trivial?"

"Because he has a precarious situation with every country since he is a wanted man everywhere except in whirlpool. We deliberately left out his name since that old warhawk will insist we extradite him. I have no doubt that my little rat will inform him, but since I didn't say it in the open then he cannot make any demands, but if you were to have his record cleaned with the daimyo of Hi no kuni and remove him from the bingo book then along with Itachi, our alliance will be complete."

"You drive a hard bargain, Naruto." Tsunade smiled.

"I learned it from the best, Baa-chan." Naruto smiled in return.

"Yes, you certainly did," she said getting off the grass to a standing position. "Give me till tomorrow to make my final decision."

"Very well," with that he shook her hand and proceeded to walk away, but as he made a step, he paused.

"I almost forgot, Baa-chan, something very important that will ensure not only this treaty, but possibly a treaty with all five great nations."

"And what's that."

"Uchiha Madara is still alive and was the one who helped Itachi kill his clan," Naruto said seriously as a look of fear came over Kakashi's face. "That is why I want that document destroyed, it is located in a secret Uchiha hide out that I will give the location to you later, it details their long history and the secrets of their eyes. That thing is but a manual of the Uchiha's curse and will forever dog them unless it is destroyed and they forge a new path."

With that he was gone.

When he was gone, she sighed deeply and turned to Kakashi.

"What do you think kakashi?"

"Naruto has truly grown from that child he once was, Hokage-sama," he said, pride building in his chest. "It seems that he planned all of this from the very beginning. This alliance, Danzou, his traitor and this whole sasuke and orochimaru situation seems to be under his control to a point where it seems like he has us all on strings."

"No, he told us a great deal today, he is inviting us to take up a few puppets of our own."

"If this works, then there will be alot less people to worry about."

With that she walked back to village.

"Oh and kakashi and Tenzou, I do not need to tell you that you are not to speak of this to anyone, not even to each other."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

* * *

Back in whirlpool, the Iwa ninja was still on high alert even though midnight had passed half an hour ago. The anxiety level was high, everytime scouts were sent, they never returned, and for those who were fortunate to return alive, returned without a single scratch on them and reported that the area was clear. What they did not know, was that only half the assassination unit was left surrounding the area along with the shadow clone, Mira, Riku, Konta and Tenoko. The whole hunter department rested and the Intelligence unit laid traps around the area.

The Iwa ninja could not move from their location because they had no idea what was out there and they could not move in one large group due to the fact that they were clearly not in their territory.

"Are you sure there is nothing out there?"

"Hai, there is nothing as far as I can see."

"Then how the hell do you explain that?"

He struck down the chuunin and pointed to the rows of bodies that only seemed to grow. As he said this, a single small object made its way into the sky. Many identified it as a kunai and ignored it as nothing more than a scare tactic. However this quickly turned to panic when the single kunai multiplied into a black cloud against the night sky that blocked out the rays of the moon and rained death on the ninja. Most survived the assault, but the less skilled did not and were killed leaving just about one hundred ninja.

Hours later they were again assaulted from the unknown, but this time it was from random arrows with exploding notes attached. This did little to kill them, but it did serve the purpose of further driving them to mental exaustiion with physical exhaustion due to prolonged adrenaline overdose.

"Good job Konta," the shadow clone said. "I want you to send messages to the others telling them to fall back to the village and get some rest and let the hunter and intelligence unit begin their assault with the remainder of the assassination unit.

"Yes, Naruto-sama."

Konta simply wrote several notes and tied them to his arrows and fired them in various directions. This way was more secure than a radio, especially if the enemy was using radios too.

When six in the morning came, the assaults stopped, and so did the adrenaline in the Iwa Ninjas' system. They were both physically and mentally exhausted, some began to wonder if they had been poisoned, but found no signs of being any toxin related signs. The rising sun signalled a new day, but not a single Iwa ninja cared about anything about revenge or destroying them. Their minds were broken, their bodies seemd unresponsive and their spirits was gone with the two hundred ninja who had fallen before them, and since they saw no signs or received no word of reinforcement the decision was unanimous, they would withdraw. The Storm ninja though had other plans. The kanshisha's command was clear; no Iwa ninja was to leave Uzumaki no kuni alive, a message needed to be sent in such a way that even a fool would understand.

That was just what they will do.

With the first crack of dawn, a lone man walked towards their broken and destroyed encampment. He walked bravely towards them with nothing but what appeared to be thread crisscrossed through his fingers. This audacious move crushed whatever fighting spirit that was left in some, but in others it rekindled hope, hope enough to charge the foolish man and claim his head as a souvenir.

False hope.

That is what it turned out to be as they fell to the ground in far more pieces than what they came in, no one seeing how he did it, if there was a sword or cutting instrument. After this, all hell broke loose, first with arrows, kunai and shuriken streaking out from under cover and ninja from all around them charging at them preparing jutsu ,drawing weapons and throwing weapons as they came slaughtering the one hundred remainder like cattle. The enemy did not fight to their potential because they could not, they no longer had the will to fight and the new development further robbed them of the will to live. Some escaped through the gaps in their assault, but if their minds had not been so exhausted then they would have realised that it was too good to be true. They realised this as they were picked off one by one either by traps or by hidden assassins lurking around.

In four hours, it was all over, the blood soaked field lay strewn with bodies as they were all heaped up into a pile after having their heads cut off and sealed and their bodies burnt in the open. The storm was saved, the enemy made it to their door steps and many from far away will here of this and stand in awe and astonishment and will no longer take the storm for a lowly pathetic village to be trampled over.

The shadow clone looked at the fire with an unreadable expression, lives were precious things and to have ordered the extinguishing of so many was truly a sad thing, but he will feel no remorse for them, he will not say that it was the fault of their leader for he had given them the choice and they all disregarded it and this is the result. He will not feel remorse for them, his remorse is of better use mourning the deaths of the few ninja who had died defending their home.

"Riku," he said as one of the ninja behind behind him straitened, "has all the heads been seal in the giant scroll?"

"Yes, it is done and we are waiting your orders." He said pointing to the scroll in another man's possession.

"Give it to Mira and I will transport her to Iwa," he said as Mira took the scroll and slung over her shoulders. "Have everyone return home and take a well deserved rest, and I want the intelligence department patrolling the borders until Hinata and I return, and save the bodies of three of the finest of their jounins, and return them to our village for examination."

"You intend to have them examined?"

A ninja's body was a treasure trove of knowledge if one knew how to properly explore and examine it.

"Yes," Naruto said. "This would come as reparation and serve as hindrance to any other village that decides to disturb our piece."

"Very well, I will deliver their bodies to the medical department and relay your orders."

He left to carry out his orders.

"Kai, you did well today, but it is not over yet, I want your department to be ready to be deployed at a moment's notice should enemies think we are weakend after our battle."

"We are always ready, willing and able to serve."

"That's good to hear."

"Mira, I am almost out of chakra, and this will be my last task before dispelling, so that means you will be alone."

"Understood, Kanshisha-sama."

"Not to worry, the Tsuchikage and I have an agreement, so you will not be in harms way unless he decides to betray me." He said with a smile on his face, "Just thought you should know."

"Thank you, Naruto-sama, that is quite a relief."

With that he did a few hand signs and faded away into the earth with Mira at his side.

* * *

Moments later in Iwa, a feeling of dread came over the Tsuchikage as he was in a meeting with his advisors in his office.

"Is there something bothering you, Tsuchikage-sama?"

"I am not sure, I just have this feeling that..."

Before he could complete his sentence, a section of the floor started to waver before a man in his teens and a woman emerged out of the floor.

"I am glad to see you hear Tsuchikage-dono," said the teen. "But I am afraid I will leave this to my subordinate."

"Why have you returned?"

But that was to no avail, as the man disappeared in a puff of smoke showing that he was a shadow clone.

"Allow me to extend my sympathies to the fallen and apologise on Kanshisha-sama's inability to be here as he is currently unavailable," she said then moved to remove the scroll, "please accept this as proof of our resolve and evidence of our conviction."

"What is the meaning of this," asked a one of the councillors in rage of this blatant disrespect, "who the hell are you people?"

"You sent three hundred ninja to our village to destroy us and yet you do not know our symbol?"

"Oh, I see," said the man giving a toothy grin. "Have you come to grovel and beg for our forgiveness? If you do it properly, I just might vote in your favour, right Tsuchikage-sama?"

He laughed at his own joke accompanied by the other councillors, but they soon realised that their kage was not laughing with them.

"Silence, all of you," he bellowed out. "What is in that scroll?"

"See for yourself."

Mira stepped back as the Tsuchikage signalled one of his ANBU to retrieve the scroll and open it. He opened the scroll to find that it was for storage. He checked it to the best of his ability and found no trap.

"Shall I proceed to unseal it, my lord?" he asked.

"Go ahead," he said while keeping a firm eye on the blackhaired vixen.

The ANBU unsealed one of the seals and a decapitated head popped out with an Iwa Hitai ite tied around its forehead, years of training and discipline kept him from gasping in shock. The councillors were furious at this and the Tsuchikage felt his age for the first time in a long time.

"My mission is now complete, I shall be on my way," Mira said making her way to the door.

"You bastard, how dare you show such arrogance," a councillor shouted. "Who the hell do you people think you are?"

She stopped at the door and turned slowly and the words that came out of her mouth next will forever be in the memories of those who were there.

"We are, the storm."

"Capture her immediately," ordered the other councillor, "I don't care who you think you are."

The ANBU was about to move when he was stopped by the Tsuchikage.

"Enough!" he shouted. "No one is to lay a hand on her, escort her to the exit."

"Hai, Tsuchikage-sama."

With that the ANBU and Mira left through the front door and then main exit of the Tsuchikage tower uninterrupted.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked the councillor. "We had a brilliant opportunity to capture one of their ninja. From her appointed task, she is obviously very trusted and high ranking."

"You fools," growled the short old man, "Haven't you realised yet? There is a large scroll sitting on my desk with enough space in it to seal away more than just one head."

That was when realisation set in. There was no opportunity, not even an illusion of one, this battle between villages was a mistake and the victor have already been decided, and they were staring at the cost of such a mistake. They approached the scroll with trepidation and unravelled it only to see that the entire length of the scroll was filled, two hundred and fifty heads. They can only hope that the last fifty managed to survive.

"What have we done?" asked the councillor in a sombre tone. "How could this have happened?"

"We may have been too arrogant."

The storm is a peaceful village filled with sleeping dragons, tigers and birds of prey and many more predators and deceptive creatures that may appear to be a prey until it is too late. They have great power and knowledge but are greatly underestimated by fools who seek their power and wish to dominate them, but there are many sayings that warn of the dangers of sleeping animals, and in the simplest words they all mean the same thing. Leave them alone or bear the consequences. Iwa will be sure to tread lightly from now on and never awaken the sleeping beasts of the storm and hopefully, others will be deterred and not be drawn to them like moths to a flame only to be burnt to cinders.

* * *

**A/N: Happy easter everyone, I dont have much else to say, so lets jump straight ino it.**

**JUTSU LIBRARY:**

**-Kinjutsu fuin - Kami no Bun'ya **(Forbidden seal- Gods' realm) - A forbidden described on the scroll of seals. The seal creates anillisionary world in which everything is controlled by the caster. Everything in this world is not real and the illusions are easily broken, however, what makes this technique forbidden is the fact that no one from the ourside can enter the realm without the caster's permission and also the illusions even though you may break them they will always come back just as quickly as they were broken and the illusions can range from anything and is only limited by the imagination of the user. However, this kind of technique requires six solid surfaces joined like a box, the dimensions don't matter though. Another draw back, is that it if the person trapped in the real has the ability to see through genjutsu then the technique is utterly useless since the technique is not a space time jutsu and as a result cannot alter time. However, the perception of time can be altered depending on the skill of the caster.

**-****Bakudo fuin: Katateochi setsuzoku **(Art of Binding seal- one-sided link) - This seal, when activated, can allow the caster to keep tabs on anyone who has the seal on them and allows them to summon and see through one of their eyes. Basically it is like a leash for those who you dont trust. However, the seal does nto allow control of the person's body or mind but can allow the caster to read their mind. Only seven people may be contracted at a time.

**-Hijutsu: maboroshi seishou no jutsu **(Hidden technique: Phantom energy) - This is a secret technique of the Kitsumara clan which causes who ever comes in contact with the mist created by this technique to become instantly energises and extremely volatile dute to the effects which cause their adrenal gland to produce an abundance of adrenaline, however, due to to the over exposure to the drug, the victim is leaft extremely drained afterwards and may even lead to death by overdose if any other stimulant such as soldier pills is used after. (A-rank)

**-Futon: Kazenami no jutsu** (wind element: wind wave technique) - This technique creates an intense and massive gust of wind which can strike large groups or single foes from great distance and can even uproot trees. However, there is a optimum range which this jutsu is most effective, and any thing before or afdter will cause sever damage, but not as great as it should. cna lash out and. (s-rank)

**CHARACTER CORNER:**

**Name: **Raizoku Tsubaki

**Age: **24

**Clan: **Raizoku

**Origin: **Unknown

**Bloodline ability: **None, although, none of the raizoku is able to attain chakra capacity greater than an average genin.

**Affiliation: **Arashigakure no sato

**Rank: **Special jounin

**Class: **A

**Department/Squad: **Juryuu no Arashi

**Ninja type:** Assassin

**Specialisation: **Assassination

**Ninjutsu: **mostly basic and a few which are closely guarded.

**Genjutsu: **None

**Taijutsu: **Raizoku style shadow dance

**Weapon: **Ninjato, Fuuma shuriken, Bow and arrow, Basic ninja tools and weapons (shuriken, Kunai, senbon explosives,etc) and the black scythe of the fuuma clan

**Summons: **None

**Biography: **She grew up under the strict discipline of the Raizoku clan and was delved into the world of the ninja arts from the day she was born. Unlike other Raizoku, she is special as she is the only one who has mastered three weapons and have and has surpassed all other member of the clan in all the arts of the ninja. As a result she was bestowed upon the secret blac scythe of the Raizoku clan. It is said to contain a demon, but no one knows for sure since ony the strongest can survive weilding it and those with large amounts of chakra cannot use the power of the scythe.

**Special Notes: **She is the weilder of the Raizoku clans secret black scythe and is the last of the femal members of the Juryuu no Arashi. She is quiet and reserved and is a very potent assassin. Due to the blood pact formed by the Raizoku clan and Naruto, she is his sworn guardian and is never to leave his side till he turn eighteen years. She is like a perfect well honed Katana.

**A/N: OK guys, that is all for now and I hope you liked it. So until next time, Read Enjoy and Review.**


	24. Fruits of Treachery

**A/N: Hi everyone, sorry for the long delay, but as i said before, this fic will not stop till it is done. Exams took time away from writing, but I'm glad to say that they are over now so I can continue doing what I do. So without further ado, please Read, Enjoy and review.**

**

* * *

**

**FRUITS OF TREACHERY**

It is amazing how in one part of the world a war could be waged where people died miserable deaths for a cause not of their own, and at the same time the cause of those same battles may not even be on the same grounds. This was what was taking place while the Iwa Ninja was slaughtered on the battle field. While they waged a war that seemed to be too easy to take seriously at first, only to be ruthlessly cut down later, their council had already drawn up plans on what they will do with the lands and how they will appeal to the daimyo of the lands. However, they did not count on one thing. Their spies were dead and because of that, their intel was useless and they were too arrogant to take the road that lead to life.

This and much more was relayed to Naruto as his shadow clone dispelled, but he did not look like a man who had just won a convincing battle against one of the five most powerful nation on the continent. The others in the room looked upon his face, some fearing the worst and some hoping for something somewhere in the middle where they can easily take advantage of.

"Judging from your sudden look of realization, I am to assume that your clone has dispelled giving you all of its information?" asked Koharu.

Naruto didn't look at her, simply contemplating before he spoke.

"Kanshisha-sama?" asked Homura.

Naruto finally looked up and a half hearted smile came across his face.

"It is over," he said plainly. "Iwa's entire force has been purged, and I don't think they will be sending any reinforcements or looking for revenge."

Earlier that day, as the Konoha representatives and Arashi representatives finally worked out a suitable agreement to the alliance, a messenger arrived with an urgent message for Tsunade which she then relayed to the rest of the group.

_|Flashback|_

_The chunin rushed into the courtyard to deliver his message, but was quickly silenced and taken aside by shizune._

"_This is a very important and high level meeting taking place," she said. "I will relay your news to Hokage-sama."_

"_Yes, my apologies," he said while bowing before continuing to deliver his news. "News from our scouts say that Iwa has launched a massive offencive into the new Uzumaki no kuni."_

_Shizune's eyes widened._

"_What?" she silently exclaimed, "That could only mean that..."_

"_Yes, they are headed towards the hidden village there, Arashi."_

"_I must report this to Tsunade-sama at once."_

_The ninja then left as shizune returned to deliver the urgent news._

_When she came back into the courtyard, everyone seemed to be finished and smiles were plasterd on everyone's face...well as much as the council, and danzou could smile that is._

"_Tsunade-sama," Shizune said, "There is urgent news that you must here at once."_

"_What is it?" she asked gaining the occupants of the courtyard's attention._

"_Iwa has launched an offensive against Arashi."_

_Of course, Tsunade already knew about this from the previous night with Hinata, but if she showed that she already knew, then the council would begin to question as to why they were not informed of something so important, and if it came out that she had been speaking to Naruto and Hinata in secret, then the plan to get rid of ROOT and Akahoshi would have been seriously endangered, even foiled. So in order for this to be avoided, she played along and feigned ignorance._

"_Are you certain of this?" Shizune nodded._

_Now, all eyes were on Naruto._

"_We may have to rethink our alliance with you if you left yourself so callously open and allowed Iwa to capture your village." Koharu bluntly stated._

_Naruto seemed to ignore everyone's gaze for a while._

"_Do you have nothing to say?" asked danzou sensing blood in the water._

"_In fact, I do," Naruto said, falling into a serious yet somber tone. "I am waiting on my kagebunshin to release itself."_

"_What do you mean?" asked Hiashi for the first time._

"_I have been well aware of Iwa almost from the time that old man hatched this plan and, so i planned accordingly."_

"_I am most curious as to how you managed that." Homura asked, retaking his seat as everyone else did the same._

"_After the incident at the waterfall, I hoped that Iwa wouldn't hold a grudge against a small village like ours for heavily defeating fifty of their numbers, I think you all know of that battle."_

"_Yes, we do," danzo said. "so please continue."_

"_But I could not be sure so I had one of my best and most loyal ninja infiltrate the village and using her... persuasive skills, she was able to gain information when the Tsuchikage decided to attack my village."_

_Naruto completed, he did not mention however, that Iwa only attacked because they were tipped off to his absence and just how deep the information attained by one Kitsumara mira lead. No, he will discuss this with Tsunade in private later, but now, he needed to feed certain persons with a certain amount of the truth so they would think he had no clue._

_Danzou knew better though, he knew a man as old and as experienced as the Tsuchikage will not attack if the opportunity was not just right, so he had already formulated that this meeting was leaked out from Arashi, and he had a fair idea which power hungry maniac would do that._

'_It may seems that I may need to deal with him far sooner than I planned.' Danzou thought."_

"_Before the battle started, I created a shadow clone to command my ninja, and as you know the shadow clone is an almost perfect duplicate of the original, and with my restrictions alleviated, returning to the storm in one night was no great task." Naruto said._

_|Flashback end|_

"What do you mean by purged?" Tsunade asked

"They have all been killed," he said simply.

They all fell silent, none willing to fully believe that Naruto would give such an order. It seems that they didn't quite understand just how mature he had become, especially as a leader. However, it was Hiashi who broke the silence.

"If what you say is true, then shouldn't you be happy?" asked Hiashi, "Despite being a young village and very small, you pulled of a devastating, upset victory against one of the great five."

"I am proud of my Ninja's performance, but what is their to be happy about having three hundred Ninja killed," he said with a stern voice.

"So you feel sorry for this then." Danzou answered for him.

"Not exactly," he said and danzou listened with interest as Naruto continued, "They all died like worthless fools because of their pride. I may not be happy, but I will show no remorse, only pity."

"Spoken like a true leader," danzou commented, "Makes me feel shame for what this village has done to you in the pass."

This was something that would have given even Tsunade a heart attack, which she thought she almost did. Danzou actually gave a compliment that wasn't accompanied by sarcasm or any falsehoods, who knows what he would have done if he only knew the other things that Naruto did to ensure the peace.

"Of course, the best victory is to avoid conflict completely or to attain victory without a single lost life on either side."

"Then there was that." Danzo said flatly prompting a fox like grin from Naruto and a giggle from Hinata.

"Well, lets all meet this evening at the ceremony at the Hokage tower to officially sign the agreement," Tsunade said and everyone filed out of the court yard leaving only Naruto, Hinata, Akahoshi and the members of the Juryuu no Arashi.

* * *

Somewhere in a dark cavern, a boy with dark rings around his eyes and blood red hair floated above the ground with Chakra pouring out of his mouth and eyes. Around him was the projected image of six men and one woman and two more who was not projections. They all varied in appearance except for one key thing. The all wore black cloaks with red clouds printed on them. This was the organisation, Akatsuki, and they were currently extracting the biju from someone who they didn't expect to get so easily considering he had allies with powerful people and the well known fact that they had tried to capture him already.

"Oi, deidara," said one of the man who was actually there, "You got your ass handed to you by this kid? How fucking pathetic are you?"

"What did you say?" snapped Deidara as he focused on sealing the chakra.

"You heard me," Said the man. "But then again for someone who hasn't accepted Jashin, I never expected much."

"Enough Hidan," a taller man who seemed quite relaxed spoke up. "I have more right to be angry than you."

"Oh yea, did you lose out on some opportunity to get money?"

"Yes, that monk had quite the bounty on his head and we had to go to wind country instead of fire to make up for their failings."

"Why you good for nothing..."

"Enough." Demanded one of the projections.

Despite the banter passing back and forth among Deidara, Kakazu and Hidan, they were largely ignored by the group. However, the man who spoke last gained the attention of all present. His eyes seemed to pierce the darkness that they were in, whether it was the intensity of his presence, or the consecutive rings that was in his eyes, or maybe a combination of the two. But whatever it was, his words were law and they all would be fools to disobey him.

"Due to some unforeseen information, a golden opportunity was presented to us to get our hands of the Ichibi jinchuriki and you two were the closest at the time."

"yea, yea yea," diedara scoffed as Hidan continued. "But it really was easy, not even much of a resistance. I so wanted to offer up a few sacrifices to jashin-sama."

"Dont think it to be your skill." Deidara said.

"It certainly couldn't be because of your skill." Kakuzu returned causing a snarl to come on deidara's lips and a small smile to pass on Itachi's and a large grin on Kisame's."

"What the fuck are you two grinning at?" deidara demanded.

"Calm down, Senpai," Tobi chimed in with that rediculously annoying voice of his. "You might burst a vessel in your head."

He was ignored however as Kisame chose to answer his question.

"He was captured because their allies were to busy and they were to ashamed to ask for help so soon after the first time." Kisame said with a chuckle, "Who would have though that a battle between that new village and Iwa as well as that new village forming an alliance with Konoha would leave sand so vulnerable. The timeing was just perfect."

"Its a shame though," Itachi voiced in, something strange for him to do. "That village wont last too long if important information like alliances are leaked to so many."

"That is of no importance to us," said the leader. "Focus on your task, this is the final day and it wont be much longer before this location is discovered, and I don't intend to lose the host this time."

"Understood," said the four as they lapsed back into silence each focusing on the task at hand.

"Also, what are you progress on the remaining Jinchuriki?"

"We have discovered the Niibi, and will soon capture her," Said Kakuzu.

"We have also located the Sanbi, and it will not take long for it to be captured."

"Because we are the greatest, right Deidara-senpai?" responded tobi while a tick mark appeared on deidara's head.

"And what of your progress, Itachi?" Asked the leader.

"The gobi has been located but will be most difficult to capture due to his power."

"That is understandable, but Kisames talents should be sufficient."

"Agreed."

"What of the Kyuubi?"

"We have narrowed his location to the new whirlpool country and we suspect that he may be a member of the new hidden village formed there," Itachi said. "But due to this fact, caution must be taken due to his immense growth."

"Immense growth?" the leader asked curiously prompting Kisame to grin happily and laugh.

"Indeed, when we encountered him we were taken off guard, but he fled soon after."

Itachi kept quiet when Kisame answered, no way was Kisame going to tell them he was knocked unconscious and left there.

"Very well, you need not rush yourself with him," the leader said. "He will need to be sealed last anyway."

* * *

Meanwhile, at an unknown location, a young man with dark hair and brooding feature sat on the back of a downed opponent as the hundred others littered the field around him, some dead some alive, and some just barely. He was tired as he rested his arms on his knee then look up as his teacher looked upon him with a look of anticipation and intrigue on his pale snake-like fatures.

"Sasuke-kun," he rasped, "why did you leave so many alive?"

"There is only one man I am truly interested in killing."

Sasuke picked himself up from the body which he was previously using as a stool, and slid his blade into its sheath before slowly walking away. Disgust at the man which was his teacher was a barely hidden secret. As he walked away, another man with bluish-white hair tied in a short pony tail and a wire rimmed glasses over a pair of mis-matching eyes. The man stopped next to sasuke.

"You should show more respect to Orochimaru-sama."

This was yet another man which sasuke felt deep disgust for, but instead of coldly ignoring him as he always did, sasuke tilted his head to the side and stared into kabuto's eyes with a smirk.

"For a second there, Kabuto, I almost mistook you for my old sensei," sasuke said, the joke about Kabuto's mismatching eyes as plain as it could have been, "remind me to thank the dobe when next I see him."

Kabuto snarled at Sasuke's back as the Uchuha surviver walked away. He would have his revenge on that blond haired demon brat when next they meet, that was a promise, but until then, he contented himself with the fact that Naruto and Sasuke will eventually meet again and Sasuke would be rudely awakened when he found out how wrong his estimation of the jinchuriki was. With that in mind, he walked next to his master with a satisfied grin on his face.

"What has you so happy, Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked.

"Nothing to worry about, Orochimaru-sama, just future events."

"Indeed," Orochimaru rasped while licking his lips with a disgustingly long tongue as he watched sasuke's retreating form. "The future does look bright indeed."

* * *

"Uzumaki-sama will not be pleased about this." Said the chuunin liaison between Arashi and sand.

"About what exactly?" said one of the ninja assigned to prevent him from escaping. "Us not letting him know of this situation or your inability to let him know?"

"Both," said the storm chuunin as he eyed them warily. "Probably at Akatsuki as well. For that reason I must get word to my superiors."

Just then, an elderly man walked into the room. He wore dusty gray robes and his head was bandaged. He also had long eyebrows over his seemingly empty eyes.

"I am truly sorry about this, as our allies you should help, and I appreciate your willingness to do so, but word has it that the storm is in conflict with Iwa and your village and at the same time your Kanshisha is in Konoha forming an alliance. Even if we did ask for assistance, I am quite doubtful that anyone could be sent from either of our allies." He said looking somewhat disappointed, "Even if they were able to help, I am quite certain that they would be of no use and would arrive to late to make a difference."

"How do you know that if you haven't even asked for help?" he said, "You even kept me hostage so that I wont get news to my people."

"That is quite simple, we have our pride."

With that, the old man walked out the room but before the door was closed, the Arashi chuunin said one last thing.

"Then I wish you the best, because if something happens to kazekage–sama, there is no telling what would happen when Kanshisha-sama finds out," he said.

This peaked the elder's interest as he stopped abruptly.

"What do you mean," the man asked in a guarded tone. "Are you implying some sort of threat."

"No, please forgive me if you thought that, I meant no disrespect nor did I make any threat."

"Then what did you mean?"

"Uzumaki-sama is the kind of person who protects those he considers close to him with the utmost ferocity, and he sees gaara as a sort of kindred spirit, he once told me that he could have become what gaara was three years ago if circumstances were different."

"I see," the old man said, understanding the situation that could arise. "The alliance between the sand and storm is one of mutual friendship, somewhat of a pact to always protect one another."

The Arashi chuunin nodded in the positive.

"Then there is nothing to fear then, Gaara-sama will definitely return alive."

"That is certainly good news," he said before a dark chuckle escaped his lips. "At least for those not responsible for this fiasco."

"So you too think that this is far too coincidental as well." The old man smiled, "I am quit surprise that a chuunin of a small village could be so insightful."

"Just because I am ranked chuunin, do not think that I will be like other chuunins of this village."

"Watch your tongue, Arashi shinobi, lest you want to prove those words."

"The same goes for you two," he said coldly. "Do not think that having the same rank means having the same power and strength, I am a chuunin of the storm, and a proud member of the fuuma clan."

The old man smiled as he left the room, the two chuunin following him out to station themselves at the door.

"_The younger generation are coming along quite nicely, nee-san,"_ he thought, a single tear dripping from his eye. _"Know that you leave us well and you have no more regrets."_

When Naruto went to the storm to form the alliance, even though at first Chiyo baa-sama was against all alliances, the brief time spent with Naruto changed her mind, and when it came time to vote, all was shocked when she agreed with the decision, saying that it was far more worth it than with the weakling leaf village. Many had laughed at this, but for those who knew her best saw that through Gaara and Naruto, she could leave this world knowing that her home will be safe for a very long time to come.

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Are you alright, Chiyo baa-sama?"

"Just some fool talking about me, now move faster," she ordered. "We must quickly retrieve Kazekage- at all costs."

"Hai," they said as they continued on their search for their Kage. It would be long, and hope was low, the village had already sent out sentries on border patrol, so there would be no help soon, neither from their village or their allies. But chiyo would not give up, she had seen how much and how far that blond child and his comrades did, all because they were friends. Back in her day, a friend was someone who carried the same symbol as you and allies were never to be trusted and used only as a means to an end, but she had seen something different, something that had shown to her that there was a better way to exist as a ninja without the hate and enmity.

* * *

Later that day in Konoha, Naruto and his group made their way through the streets of Konoha with kakashi as an escort, as they did the people cheered for him. The older folks spoke of him being a mischievous but hard working young lad, the women talked of how well he had grown, the men boasted of how strong the people of Konoha were even though he hadn't been a konoha citizen for nearly three years and the young girls smiled and winked at him while they blushed at him.

One would think that Hinata would be jealous or threatened by the girls' obvious flirting, but she was above that, she knew that Naruto loved her and they would never be apart, but to be on the safe side, a quick glare would put those hussies in their place.

"Relax Hinata-chan," he said as he took her hand in his. "You are the only one my heart desires."

"I know," she said, "But did Tsunade-sama organise all of this?"

"Actually, rumors of you spread rather quickly, and I guess the entire village finally see you for who you really are."

This was bitter sweet, he had finally gained the acknowledgement he always saught, but it literally almost came at the cost of his life. But he was thankful he didn't actually die and was hear to bask in the glory, and yet, he did not feel right.

"No," he said as he walked along the final stretch to the Hokage's office, "it is something else they see, or perhaps they seek redemption."

The look on his face was impassive as the cheers continued, but then, two women darted out in front of him and Shigure, Tsubaki and Danjo readied themselves to defend their leaders at a moments notice should this be a well thought up assassination attempt. However, the cheering stopped and they were caught completely by surprise when instead of trying to kill him, the two women bent at the waist.

"Please forgive us," they said. "We have judged you unfairly."

They turned around quickly to make a quick escape, but were stunned when a hand wrapped around their arms preventing them from moving. They both looked over their shoulders to see who was holding them and paled when they met with a pair of blue eyes. They did not expect him to be this quick.

"Do I know you two ladies?" he asked with a smile and a small amount of confusion and a tad bit of embarrassment on his face. "You look familiar, but I just can't seem to place the face. I have been away for a long time you see, and people have been saying stuff like that a lot, but for some reason you two seem to stand out."

"I fear you are mistaken, Naru, uh, Uzumaki-sama, we are but simple citizens of Konoha, citizens who had treated you unfairly and judged you wrongly when you were a child."

"I see," Naruto released their arms, and they did not move. He scrunched up his face for a while in thought then a sad smile came across his face.

"Is everything alright?" one of the two women asked.

"I just remembered who you are." He said.

"Surely..." they began but was cut off when Naruto spoke.

"That day on the swing, when I failed the genin exam for the third time," he said as the sad memory floated to the surface as he continued walking and beckoned for the two women to walk along with him.

"I remembered you saying that someone like me had no right to become a ninja," he said to the woman on his right loud enough so that the other civilians on the street would not hear him, then he turned to the woman on his left. "But you have a good friend, she prevented you from breaking a very deadly law."

They both hung their head in shame as Naruto recanted the tale, it seemed a lot sadder than they had supposed it would have been, but then again, they were not him.

"Yes, that was us, and we have no excuse for our unfairness. To have judged you and treated you like that is inexcusable."

"I have long grown accustomed to hatred and hate filled looks coming from all around me, but..." this time a nervous grin made its way across his face and he scratched the back of his head, "All these cheers and well wishings are making me uncomfortable."

That seemed to make them feel worse as the sunk deeper into themselves. Hinata seeing the two women's despair decided to ask something that had been bothering her since she arrived.

"Excuse me" she said and the two women looked at her, "I would like to ask you a question."

"Anything we can do." The woman to the left said.

"What changed?" Hinata asked.

"Excuse me?"

"From the time Naruto-kun left to now, what has changed so drastically that the people of Konoha suddenly view him as a hero? They never did before."

That caused a tear to roll down the eyes of the two women as well as those who were close enough to hear the question.

"Nothing happened," one of the woman said sadly, "The pain didn't go away and it just seemd to get worse, then I realised that I had spent my life hating a child for something that wasn't his fault."

"Many people couldn't handle the guilt and some even commited suicide." Said a random man who was listening.

"Then you came back, and it felt like we had a second chance, to make up for our sins." Said another random person, "If there is anything you need, just tell me, and I will do my best."

"Yeah, me too."

"Anything you need."

"Just drop in."

This and much more came at him as he reached the hokage tower. The two women stopped outside the building and the last they saw of Naruto was him mouthing the words 'all is forgiven'. He had no animosity towards the village, Iruka saved him from that path, instead he chose the path that allowed him to rise above adversity instead of be affected by it. They never knew him, and they never tried, and for three years they suffered the fate of misplaced anger. He didn't hate them, and he could forgive them easily, and in that way, his heart was made far lighter than it has ever been. But the part that made him the happiest, was that, in a way, he had fulfilled his ultimate goals. Everyone loved and respected him now even as he lead a different village, it was as if they had already accepted him as Hokage.

* * *

Naruto sat next to Tsunade as they both signed their names to the two sheets of paper which represented their alliance agreement. After they had both signed it, all those present, including select Jounin and clan heads, applauded the signing and proceeded to shake hands with Naruto and the Storm contingent. When Naruto went up to shake hands with danzo, he looked at the outstretched hand before Naruto looked carefully at the oldman's posture. If he had taken his hand of that cane, then he might have fallen.

"Sorry about that," Naruto said putting his hand away, "I sometimes get carried away."

"Not a problem, it is like you to do that."

Naruto laughed.

"So it is."

"So when are you going to tell us about that secret substance that the Taki leaders used in battle to raise their strength."

"You mean that liquid they collect and use that would provide a person of chuunin strengththe power of a kage?"

Danzo merely stood still. Naruto looked around to make sure no one was eves dropping then leaned to Danzo's ear.

"Never heard of it."

Danzo frowned, and walked out of the room without sparing a single glance.

"_I'll show you why it is unwise to play games with me, boy."_

"What has councilman danzo so prrturbed?" Hiashi asked Naruto.

"Beats me," he said. "Guess he can't take a joke."

"_Think of me as a fool as much as you want, Danzo, you are not the only crafty fox in the world." _Naruto thought as he conversed with Hiashi.

"I could have told you that," he said.

"What can I do for you Hiashi?"

"I recalled we had a deal, that if I were to lose, then I would give my blessings to you and my daughter to marry."

"Are you saying...."

Hiashi nodded his head and Naruto whooped and dashed across the room startling everyone present even Hinata as he picked her up of the floor at the waist and spun her around.

"What has gotten into you, Naruto-kun?"

"We can be married without any consequences, Hinata."

"You mean..."

"Yes, daughter, I have kept my word, and as a gift to our new ally, neither you nor any of your children shall bear the caged bird seal."

That must have been the single most shocking thing anyone of the assembled ninja had ever heard. The only thing that would be more shocking would be if Orochimaru was actually afraid of snakes.

"Thank you Hiashi, or should I cal you Oto-san?" Naruto grinned and Hiashi scowled.

"That wont be necessary."

The room broke out in laughter as Tsunade approached the two.

"Naruto, allow me to be the first to congratulate you, and as a token of our appreciation, accept this."

Tsunade then reached behind her neck and undid the pendant from around her neck and tied it around Naruto's.

"It always did look better on you." She said

"Thanks baa-chan," Naruto said happily as tears threatened to express his true joy, "Oh yes, I almost forgot, Danjo, the scroll."

Danjo reached into his hip pouch and produced a scroll tied with a yellow string and handed it to Naruto. Naruto unravelled the scroll on the floor to reveal a storage seal. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see what would come out of the seal. With a single sign, a beautiful sword appeared, its scabbard was black with patterns of golden leaves dancing all around it. The handle was simple with yellow wrappings over a leaf symbol emblazoned under it. Finally, it had a simple square metal guard with spirals worked into it.

"Please accept this katana as a symbol of the strength of the bond between us."

Tsunade accepted the sword with barely disguised fascination. She unsheathed it and stared at the blade as her reflection perfectly stared back at her.

"It is so light, it feels like a Wakizashi," she said. "Thank you."

"It is capable of channelling your chakra's nature since it was made using chakra channeling metal and the hands of a man who truly knows metals better than anyone else," he said proudly, "What you have in your hand there, is a perfect katana, and its sharpness, strength and durability is greater than that of any other weapon despite its lightness."

"Truly a magnificent blade," Tsunade said. "I think I shall call it, **Konoha no yaiba**."

"A fitting name," Kakashi said.

Tsunade slowly moved her thumb to the blade to test its sharpness, but before she could, a firm hand held her wrist, preventing it from moving further.

"That would be a very bad idea Baa-chan."

Tsunade huffed at the nickname as Naruto swiftly plucked a single hair from Kakashi's hair.

"Ouch."

"Hehe, I always wanted to that."

"I see your old prankng ways haven't left you as yet, Naruto." Kakashi said.

"Not quite, but that was not the purpose behind this."

Tsunade was about to protest when Naruto held the hair over the sword in Tsunades hand. Tsunade turned the sharpened blade upwards in cuiriosity to what Naruto was about to do with that single strand of hair which seem to be still defying gravity.

Naruto released the strand, allowing it to fall under its own weight unto the blade of the sword. When it touched it, it was cut in two at the point where it made contact with the blade.

"When I said that the man who forged this weapon is a master and the only one to truly understand metal, it was no exaggeration." Naruto smirked at the shocked look on the faces of those in the room. "The seven swords of Kiri cannot compare to this, and there is only one weapon comparable to this in both sharpness and strength."

"I see," Tsunade said before carefully sliding the sword back into is sheath, cautious not to slice off her fingers.

But the joys would not last for long, as a bird flew through the window, seeing this, Hinata stretched out her hand as the bird rested on it. This did not go unnoticed by everyone in the room.

"It is ok my friend, you can speak your message freely."

"**Very well,"** the bird spoke, **"Your liaison with the sand sends an urgent message, but he fears it might already be too late since it took so long to sneek around his watchers."**

Naruto's gut suddenly started to suck in on itself as he feared the worst.

"What have you to report then?" Hinata asked gently.

"**Akatsuki has struck at the sand once more and succeeded in capturing the Kazekage almost three days ago and the Suna ninja have not yet located him. That is all I have been told, so I'm going now."**

With that, the summoned bird vanished in a puff of smoke.

"This cant be," Naruto said, "Why would they attack now of all..."

Then it started to click and all the hours of strategic thinking that Mastyer Kyosh had pounded into him started to do its work and that is when he had realised.

"Hokage-sama," Naruto said seriously, "May I have a word in private please?"

"Sure," Tsunade said noting his serious expression, "Come this way.

When they were behind closed doors and the room was secured by ANBU, Tsunade spoke.

"What are you thinking Naruto?" Tsunade asked quietly and cautiously?

"I know how this happened," he said cautiously. "It happened because of the same reason Iwa knew when to attack."

"If they knew of Konoha forming an alliance and storm fighting off Iwa, then they would know that Suna would be in a vulnerable position for a quick surprise attack." Tsunade surmised,. "The question is, what are we going to do about it?"

"Treason to the village is punishable by death," Naruto said, "but an allied hidden village has also suffered, and my friend may be dead as a result."

"Shall we move up the plan then?"

"No, wait til they show their true colours, and when their trap has been sprung, you may do with Danzo as you see fit, but Akahoshi, will suffer a fate far worse than death."

"Hmmm, I almost want you to deal with Danzo too...almost," she said with a sly smile. "Now come on, we cant have them suspecting anything."

Naruto was angry, very much so, but he would not allow that to control him or cause him to do irrational things just because he felt he should do it, no. Master Kyosh had spent a great deal of time teaching him the benefits of emotions. They were not meant to be thrown away like so many Ninja believed, they were also tools, like anything else in a Ninja's arsenal. And with the proper control, they can be quite deadly.

_|Flashback|_

_Naruto tried for the tenth time that day to separate the coloured powder into its individual colours using his chakra, but no matter how much he tried, he always applied too much and it simply blasted out of his hands covering his face. Eventually, in a fit of rage, he clenched his fist and pelted it on the ground and then kicked at the ground when he threw it, scattering it to the wind._

"_How foolish do you think that was?" said the aged nin master from behind him._

"_Sensei, this is not for me, my chakra control is as good as it is going to get."_

"_Is that you talking or is it the anger."_

"_What?"_

"_Instead of using that anger like a tool, you let it use you and cause you to give up."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_Emotions are hard for people to control, and many end-up making stupid mistakes and blame it on the emotion and as a result Ninja today chose to forego emotions on the whole in some foolish thinking that it will make you weaker to have emotions."_

"_I never believed that, I always thought that it is our emotions that make us stronger." Naruto stated._

"_Good, I fully agree, but do you know why?"_

_Naruto scratched the back of his hair nervously._

"_It is how we use it, my student," the old man said. "Emotions can never be blamed for ones actions, what you do is as a result of your own mind, so if you feel...zzzz."_

_Naruto poke him in the ribs to wake him up._

"_...angry, you should not just act, think first, and you will realise that there are hundreds of possibilities that you can chose from, and because of that anger and a calm mind, what you had planned before, may even be better after."_

"_Can I do that for all emotions?"_

"_Yes."_

"_How can i do that?"_

"_When you feel overwhelming emotions, do nothing with your body, only with your mind."_

_|Flashback end|_

Of course, it took Naruto a few more week to understand what his master meant, but he was glad he understood, because when he finally get his hands on that treacherous bastard, he would wish he had died in star training.

* * *

**A/N: How was it, if my standard had dropped, then tell me. I havent written in a few weeks and I'm only now getting back in the groove (pardon the expression). Anyway, Here is the Character corner.**

**CHARACTER CORNER:**

**Name: **Sasirama Tenoko

**Age: **26

**Clan: **Sasirama

**Origin: **Taki

**Bloodline ability: **None, though are exceptional wind element users

**Affiliation: **Arashigakure no sato

**Rank: **Special jounin

**Class: **A

**Department/Squad: **Juryuu no Arashi

**Ninja type:** Assassin

**Specialisation: **Assassination, Heavy assault

**Ninjutsu: **Mostly wind based.

**Genjutsu: **Average

**Taijutsu: **Good, but way better with his weapon

**Weapon: **Razor chain with Kama attached to both ends. Kama are detachable and can be used as close ranged weapons or for long ranged attacks

**Summons: **None

**Biography: **Before becoming one of the Juryuu no Arashi, he was an average chuunin guarding the caverns leading to Taki, his skill with his razor chain and his clans, ability to manipulate wind element made him quite formidable in the close quarters of the passage ways. However, Hinata saw his potential and referred him to Naruto who trained him to be more versatile and increased every aspect of himself now he is even more devastating in an open field than he was in closed space.

**Special Notes: **He is often called the polite dragon. This is not only because he is a part of the juryuu no Arashi and is quite polite and sometimes overly modest of his skill, but because enemies are always surprised by how powerful and devastating he can be when he fights seriously which is always since he doesn't want to offend his opponent by fighting half heartedly.

**A/N: Ok folks, that is all for this chapter, hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. So until next time, Read, Enjoy and Review.**


	25. Preparations

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, this would have been put up a week ago if it weren't for some annoying connection problem I had, but, that is over now and the update is here, so enjoy.**

* * *

**PREPARTIONS**

Sasuke walked out of the room with nothing but his usual impassive face, he walked down the corridor but didn't get far before coming face to face with Kabuto, Orochimaru's right-hand man and probably the one person in the world Orochimaru trusts above all else.

"Which one are you?" Kabuto asked.

A strange question, but considering the nature of Orochimaru's habits, and that of Sasuke's, it wasn't that strange if one were to think about it.

"Who do you think?" He answered with a smirk as the Sharingan appeared.

Suddenly, Kabuto found himself in a vast wasteland, one that could not possibly exist in the normal world. He knew immediately that this was the place of the transmigration, the place where Orochimaru took over his new hosts' mind and take over their bodies in order to prolong his life.

Kabuto was then witness to Orochimaru's struggle to absorb Sasuke only to fail horribly due to Sasuke's Sharingan eyes. He could not understand it, nor could he believe that he could be beaten in a place created by himself, alas, his struggles were futile, as he was defeated.

Back to reality now, Kabuto now understood what he had seen, Sasuke had shown him how he had killed Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru-sama has died," Kabuto said hardly believing it himself as Sasuke remained quiet, "...no...this is like..."

"I took him over," Sasuke said cutting him off then walking away with his back to Kabuto, as if kabuto trying to kill him was not even possible. All Kabuto could do, was to stand there in shock and fear, both sensations paralyzing him to the spot where he stood.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the confrontation with Iwa and people were still talking about it. Spies from hidden villages all different elemental countries were sent to gain information on the unknown village, Arashi. They all infiltrated easily and found nothing but an average sized village with average looking ninja mulling around and maybe the one or two children practicing in public parks. Overall, Arashi still remained a mystery leaving all the spies baffled. One such spy sat cautiously in the room as she waited on his interrogators.

As she waited, she looked around the room; the room was not decorated and had a window at her back. How was it possible that these people could obliterate a sizable force from one of the top five nations and appear so weak, not even decent training facilities. When she had first infiltrated, she thought that this was just a trick to fool the casual observer, so she had her self captured in order to see what the casual observer could not. It was a well known fact that hidden villages are not tolerant of spies, and should a spy be caught, they get to see some of what the village was truly made of and how far they are willing to go to protect their secrets. That in itself is information worth having, besides, a captured spy is usually a dead spy and a dead spy manages to get a bunch of information before they die.

But this had been completely ridiculous and frustrating to say the least. They practically invited her into their tower and then gave her an exit. She sat in the chair wondering if her brilliant infiltration was nothing more than them letting her in; maybe this was part of their plans to ensure she was a ninja. Give her an exit that any ninja would easily be able to take. Suddenly, her attention snapped to the door as it was opened, and a man with spiky blond hair, piercing blue eyes and whisker marks walked in. He looked to still be in his teens and wore on his forehead what appeared to be the village's symbol.

"Good after noon miss..." he looked down at some sheets of paper, "...Kiri spy, I trust your stay in Arashi has been comfortable so far?"

The Kiri spy smiled at the man before responding.

"_There is no way these fools actually know that I'm a spy, let alone one from Kiri, they're just guessing that I am,_" she thought. _"Lets see what they actually know."_

"Well one, I'm not a spy, not even a ninja and two; I was having a good time before one of those ninjas jumped me."

The young man looked perplexed for a while then he looked down shuffling through his papers once more and his eyes widened before an embarrassed look came over his face and a nervous laugh escaped his lips.

"What's wrong?" she asked looking him over.

"_Could this guy really be a ninja? He's a complete mess and if I didn't know better, I would say he was afraid of me,"_ She thought. _"But he is kind of cute though."_

"I'm so sorry, Miss, we seemed to have gotten you mixed up with someone else," he said with a deep bow. "I'm sorry for any inconvenience we have inadvertently created."

"That's not good enough," she said. "I came hear to enjoy myself and see the great whirlpools of Uzumaki no kuni, and suddenly I am being held against my will, I demand to see who ever is in charge of this place."

"You mean kanshisha-sama?" he asked innocently.

"Whatever, just get him here right now."

"I would love to, but Kanshisha-sama is extremely busy right now and he cannot be disturbed," he said looking extremely frightened of the thought of just disturbing this Kanshisha person. "But I can organize for you to get an audience with him if that is what you want."

"Sure, but do I have to stay here, its rather stuffy."

"Oh, no, you can wait in the hall or leave any time you want, I just have to get a form for you to full out, I'll be right back."

With that he left the room leaving the door open. The Kiri spy smiled from ear to ear as she walked into the corridor. Connected to the corridor was another corridor which lead to a door at the end of it with the storm's symbol emblazoned on it. She casually strolled down the corridor when the coast was clear and tried the handle. To her surprise, it was unlocked and when she peered in, it was completely empty except for some furnishing, decoration and a blue haori slung over the back of a rather comfortable looking chair. She walked into the room and closed the door behind her and locked it with a click.

She moved about the room looking through files and documents until she came upon a scroll with many seals on it. As she picked up the scroll, she heard the door open and she swung around quickly and hid the scroll in her garments. Her heart rate slowed down when she found that the person who came in was the same teenager who had 'interrogated' her earlier. In his hands he carried a stack of folders that looked as if it would topple over. As he set the papers down on the desk, he gave an accomplished sigh as he wiped the imaginary perspiration but then he noticed the woman trying to sneak out the room.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked and she paused in mid-step, she was caught.

"I was looking for the ladies room and got lost," she said pathetically. "Pretty stupid, huh."

"No, I sometimes get mixed up in this place sometimes," he laughed nervously. "Who would have thought that I was working here from the time this place was built."

She laughed along with his joke.

"_Either he has to be the worse ninja in existence, a charity case, or this is the best trap in the world."_ She thought.

"Oh yes, here you go, just fill out those forms and hand it in down stairs and the messenger guys will get back to you if you are still in the village."

She looked at the form and perused it then smiled at him.

"I will be sure to," she said before heading towards the door.

"Let me get that for you," the blue eyed teen said as he bounded across the room to hold open the door for her as he took her hand and escorted her out the door. She never noticed the seal forming on her shoulder.

"Hope you come again," he said as he waved her off down the corridor.

As she was gone, the blue eyed teen waited a few moments till the woman was out of earshot then walked back into his office to meet Tsubaki standing next to the wall, her face impassive as ever. He waited a few more minutes then burst out in a fit of laughter while holding his stomach.

"kanshisha-sama," Tsubaki said. "Please explain to me why we are doing this, and why you seem so amused?"

Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes then sat on his desk as he explained.

"Due to the natural structure of our village, all of our secrets are very well hidden away and secured, and as such, spies from other villages never get an easy time finding anything important, and since so many hidden villages have an interest in us due to what happened with Iwa, they will send in their best spies to gather information."

Naruto paused and Tsubaki nodded to confirm that she understood so far.

"We simply appear that our guard is let down by allowing far less ninja in the civilian area and make ourselves appear to be incompetent, this will confuse them and as a result they will take us lightly giving us the opportunity to brand every spy that comes to us," Naruto then got a look in his eyes that suggested he was up to his old mischief. "It also gives me the opportunity to prank the raikage and mizukage. It was an opportunity I couldn't possibly have passed up."

"I understand now, but why would you want us to appear weak, and why would you brand them?"

Riku asked as he stepped in the door.

"If we look weak, they will leave us alone, and if that don't work, then they will at least underestimate us and a ninja that underestimates their opponents is usually dead."

"I see, but why brand them?"

"The two rarest type of ninja are spies and Hunters, in order to survive as one, you either have to have talent or a certain mentality you either born with or forced on you. For this reason, I have decided to create a sort of early warning mechanism that warns us if any spy gets too close to our walls."

"Brilliant as always, Uzumaki-sama."

Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head and shook his head in the negative.

"It was actually, Akira nee-chan's idea." Naruto said before a faraway look in his eyes developed and a smiled played across his lips. "She thought of herself as a spy, but if she actually ever did any serious spying at that time she would have gotten herself killed, although, she was pretty good at gathering information for a young teenager without much training."

* * *

Somewhere in rice field country, the ground itself began to ripple and then rise up like a termite mound before falling back to the ground revealing a stunningly attractive woman in her late teens with wavy brown hair, green, eyes and tanned skin.

"Achoo!" she sneezed "What the hell? I couldn't possibly have a cold, so someone must be talking about me."

She looked around her location and saw that she emerged exactly where she wanted to be, the field where she, Naruto and Hinata had met master Kyosh for the first time. She turned in the direction of the town she remembered and blurred away in blinding speed. After a few hours of running, she came upon the town and started to dig for information.

"Lets see," she said to her self, "Naruto-kun said that if I wanted to find him just look for his name."

She went in to a bar and sat out of site so that she could listen in to all conversations around her.

"Hey, have you heard?" asked drunken man number one.

"What?"replied drunken man number two.

"They said that three hundred Iwa ninja was slaughtered by some no-name village in new Uzumaki."

"That's old news." Said drunk number two, "I heard that, the night before they were all wiped out, they were stalked by a demon of some sorts and by time the next day came, they were all too scared to fight and wanted to give up."

"You drink too much." Stated drunk number one.

"Why you..."

_"Uzumaki no kuni,"_ thought Akira as a smile graced her lips, that was way too easy, but then again, Naruto was never very good at being cryptic, at least not to her. She picked up her pack and walked over to the two men and sat down.

"Excuse me gentle men," she asked with a smile on her face as she pushed out her chest to gain the drunken men's attention. "Do you by chance know how to get to that new no-named village you were just talking about?"

They looked at each other dumbly then back at her before sobering up enough to spit out directions.

"Thanks boys," she said stroking one on the head before walking out of the bar.

Later that day, he would notice that all his money was gone from his wallet and he would be too drunk to realize he didn't spend it all on sake...this time.

* * *

"You mention this Akira person of yours quite often, will we..."

Riku began, before a chunin burst into the door with a scroll that had a claw with the number 5 written within it.

"I beg your pardon, Kanshisha-sama, but this just came in from Gin-sama."

"What, give it here!"

Naruto shot across the room and snatched the scroll from the man's hands before anyone could blink. As he read the contents, a satisfied smile came across his face.

"What does it say, Kanshisha-sama?" Riku asked.

"Riku, go to the hospital and tell the head to prepare the emergency room and keep it ready till such time that it is needed, and be ready for critical arrivals within ten days.

"May I ask why?"

"The home coming of dragon number ten is nearly upon us."

Then he turned the scroll so that Riku could read it, when he read it realization occurred. What the letter read, was "Uchiha sasuke had killed the Snake sannin Orochimaru and is now forming a team. We shall remain in hidden pursuit of the target per your orders."

"I shall go tell the medic department immediately."

"Tsubaki, Summon Hinata."

"Hai, Uzumaki-sama." She said and was gone in a flash.

"Good," Naruto said then he summoned his secretary. "Send our fastest messenger bird to Konoha, tell them that 'retrieval two' has begun and include the following: Hold of pursuit until..."

* * *

"So it's finally you," the water in the tank spoke, "then you defeated Orochimaru."

"Yea," the dark haired youngster from outside the tank said as he gripped his sword, "more importantly, let's get you out of here."

As he spoke those words, he slowly unsheathed his sword, and in the blink of an eye, he was re-sheathing it since he had already slashed through the cylindrical tank. With the sudden release, the water came spewing out, and from the puddle on the ground, a human head formed.

"I'm finally out," he said as a body started to form, "thanks, Sasuke."

"Suigetsu, you are the first" Sasuke said with a monotonous authority, "come with me."

"So, I'm the first huh," Suigetsu said as his body slowly formed, "Who are the others?"

"Karin from the South hide-out and Juugo from the North hide-out."

"Hm." Suigetsu grunted in slight disgust.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't like those two," he answered, "we might not work well together."

"You don't have to like each other, just work as a team," Sasuke said with authority that Suigetsu didn't take too well to, "put some clothes on and lets go."

"You think you can order me around just because you killed Orochimaru?" Suigetsu asked as he stood to his full height, "Get something straight about how this partnership works."

Within the blink of an eye Suigetsu was behind sasuke with one arm around his neck and the index finger of the other pressing up against his head.

"You were not the only one out for Orochimaru, we all wanted to kill him," he said smiling, "you were his favorite so you had the best opportunity."

"..." Sasuke did not bat an eye or flinch in the least; this seemed to please Suigetsu in some way since he smiled more.

"Your heart rate and breathing didn't waver in the slightest," Suigetsu said releasing him, "I guess you killing Orochimaru was no accident or coincidence."

"Let's go." Sasuke said, as if nothing had happened.

Moment later, Suigetsu and sasuke was standing outside of the base with Suigetsu sipping on some water with another canister of water on his hip.

"Oi, sasuke, before we go get the other two, I want to go collect something."

"..."

"Its important." Suigetsi said.

"Fine."

* * *

In Konoha, a few hours later, Tsunade had just received Naruto's message, she wondered just how reliable Naruto's intel on this incident was, then Shizune burst into the office.

"Tsunade-sama, did you summon me?"

"You are late Shizune."

"My apologies, Tsunade-sama, I was in the middle of surgery."

"Very well, take a look at this."

She handed Shizune the message and Shizune's eyes widened when she saw the note.

"Th-this means..."

"Yeah," Tsunade said cutting her off, "Naruto-kun had everything planned and his information is a lot faster than what we have expected."

Then she smiled and chuckled a little.

"I am still curious as to how he plans to pull this off."

"What do you plan to do?" Shizune asked.

"Call Team kakashi immediately, I shall brief them myself.

Within moments, Kakashi, Sakura, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru and a brown haired Jounin that none of the chuunin knew were in her office. Kakashi, sensing the atmosphere in the office immediately put away his book and paid careful attention to what his Hokage had to say.

"Kakashi," Tsunade started, her eyes showing her authority, "I have a mission for your team that is of the utmost importance, this is an S-rank retrieval mission in which you will rendezvous and coordinate with the Kanshisha of Arashigakure no sato."

"If Naruto himself is going to be there, then does it mean..."

"Yes, kakashi, the target is Uchiha sasuke," she said calmly and sternly, "Due to the sensitive nature of this mission, Kakashi will give you the relevant information as you proceed."

"So does that mean we will be infiltrating one of Orochimaru's bases?" asked Kiba.

"No, the only reason this mission is possible is due to the fact that Orochimaru was killed by Sasuke's hands," there was a collective gasp in her office before she continued, "this information was gather by Arashi, and is only a few hours old, how Naruto managed that I will never know. Now go, and be ready to move at a moment's notice, kakashi, you stay here."

After the other filed out of the room and the door closed behind them, Tsunade gave him the most serious gaze.

"Would I be wrong to assume it would be time to enact Naruto's plan?"

"No, you would not be wrong," Tsunade sighed, "then that means you already understand Konoha's role in this joint assignment?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama, we are to act as a distraction to whoever tries to prevent us from retrieving Sasuke while Naruto and his team retrieve him instead."

"Very good, Kakashi, but, there is some other information that you must be made aware of," Kakashi's eyes shifted, "the reason why we are not immediately going after Sasuke is because he is currently gathering a team, no doubt he will go after Itachi when his team is assembled."

"Naruto-kun was right about him going after Itachi, but a team of ninja of unknown capabilities may cause unwanted trouble, considering who else may be there."

Tsunade knew who he was talking about, and despite his excellence as a ninja, Kakashi had no delusions of besting Uchiha Madara. That was one ninja he hope would stay dead.

"Yes, a team would be tricky, however, that wont be much of a hindrance once knew information comes in."

"Do we have spies close to the situation?"

"No, but that could be the only reason that Arashi has this kind of information so soon after it has happened," Tsunade said with a smile, "Be ready to deploy the instant that further information comes in, dismissed."

"Hai," with that he was gone in a shunshin.

"Um, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune tentatively asked.

"What is it Shizune?"

"I got the distinctive feeling that there was someone that you are trying to avoid making contact with and is putting a lot of effort into keeping occupied, is such a person so dangerous?"

"Shizune, if he was less dangerous, then I would have told you who that person is," Tsunade said with a frown, "as it is, there may only be five people in the world who knows of his existence, and I don't think any of us can defeat him."

"Then wouldn't this be a suicide mission?"

Tsunade glared at Shizune, shutting up the dark haired woman in an instant.

"Of course not Shizune, we are not seeking to capture a live and kicking Uchiha Sasuke and Itachi," Tsunade said, "we are merely the distraction. If this goes well, we would hopefully hinder a powerful foe and gain a powerful ally."

"I hope you are right Tsunade-sama."

* * *

The next day, Sasuke and suigetsu were in a small cemetery in wave country staring at the dug up grave of the late Momochi Zabuza and Haku. Sasuke's feature was as unreadable as ever, but Suigetsu's annoyance was as apparent as the sun in the sky.

"What the hell, Sasuke," suigetsu seethed, "I thought you said it was here?"

"It was,"

"Then where is it now then?"

"I am not sure," then his gaze shifted to the empty grave.

"What is it?" Suigetsu asked seeing Sasuke's curious gaze.

"I have an idea where it is, but it would be a waste of time to pursue it.

"What do you mean, who the hell has my beheading sword?"

"Only my team and a few others from this place knows where these two are buried," Sasuke said, "They took his body as well."

"Argh, what does that have to do with anything?"

"The grave that is dug up next to Zabuza's belonged to a boy named haku, he had a Kekkei genkai that allowed him to create and manipulate Hyouton."

"Oh, I get it, this was probably done by Konoha in order to procure a new blood line." Then he laughed, "I never thought that they would do something like that."

"Don't forget, Orochimari too was a Konoha shinobi," sasuke said, "But this was not done by Konoha, only the sandaime knew the full details of this mission, I'm thinking that my former team mate Naruto had something to do with it."

"So are we going after him?"

"No," Sasuke said walking away from the grave, "it would be pointless to do so since I have no idea where he is now and I have no intentions of asking Konoha, besides, we have more important things to do."

"arghh" Suigetsu growled, obviously not pleased about his lost opportunity but followed anyway. When he get a chance, he would kill Sasuke, it was obvious, he was after all, the second devil Zabuza. But, that would have to wait, Sasuke was too skilled right now, and a better opportunity would come and he still had some use.

"_I am mostly certain that it is you, but what purpose would you have for removing that boy's body, Naruto?"_

"So where to now?"

"The southern hideout."

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you like this chapter, here is the profile of another of my OC.**

**CHARACTER CORNER -**

**Name: **Hagen Riku

**Age: **35

**Clan: **None

**Origin: **Mist

**Bloodline ability: **None

**Affiliation: **Arashigakure no sato

**Rank: **Special jounin

**Class: **S

**Department/Squad: **Juryuu no Arashi

**Ninja type:** Assassin

**Specialisation: **Assassination, sensory, kenjutsu

**Ninjutsu: **Mostly water based.

**Genjutsu: **Above average

**Taijutsu: **Good.

**Weapon: **Nodachi.

**Summons: **None

**Biography: **He was born blind in the village hidden in the mist and quickly ascended the ranks to become one of the seven swords of the mist. His blindness was never a hindrnce and may be the reason his chakra sensory capabilities is so high. He is a master of silent killing. Not much is know on why he fled the hidden mist; only those of the Juryuu no arashi know his full story though.

**Special Notes: **It is impossible to sneak up on him since he depends on his other senses and his silent killing technique is swift to the point that no one has ever survived to tell the tale and as a result, he is not a well known shinobi. When he speaks he gets straight to the point.

* * *

**A/N: Thankyou all for reading, and I apologise for taking so long, but take heart, chapter 26 is almost finished and is already longer than this one. So until next time, Read, Enjoy and Review.**


	26. Uchiha Retrieval

**A/N: It has been a little over two weeks, and I have finally updated. I hope this chapter don't seem too rushed, I put in quite a lot from the original chapters and left out some that took up more space than needed. I have decided to use 'Kinzokuton' as metal element. Any way, Read, Enjoy and Review.**

* * *

**UCHIHA RETRIEVAL**

The rain poured endlessly on the rooftops and roads of rain country, so much so, that to go out unprotected may cause a person to drown from the precipitation. But this was a welcomed blessing to a small frog that perked its head above the water. However, this was no average toad. It looked around for a while before opening its mouth and as it did, a hand stretched out that was connected to the body of Jiraiya the Gama Sennin. He stood to his full height and the rain washed him from head to toe. He smiled to himself as he looked around seriously. He had accomplished what few others, if any, had done. He had managed to successfully infiltrate the civil war torn country of Ame. However, what he didn't know was that the rain, while seeming to be a normal deluge, was in fact the handy work of Pain himself.

The rain was in fact a security system that alerted him to any intruders. There was no way for Jiraiya to know this as he shrouded himself in a cloak and walked along the streets looking around attentively.

"Someone has disturbed the rain" said an orange-haired man with multiple piercings about his body.

"Intruders?" asked the blue haired woman, "how many are there?"

"Only one," he said as he brought out his hand to perform hand seals, "I will stop the rain, as soon as I do, scout to see who it is and report back."

"Hai," she said as she brought her hands up in a seal to prepare to cast her jutsu when the rain ended.

* * *

His team was now assembled and they only had one goal, a goal which sasuke had ever since that night his brother told him to run and cling to life in a disgusting way. Their goal was Uchiha Itachi. The reality though, was that he would simply use them as distraction to deter anyone who interrupted his and Itachi's fight. Vengeance was his own, he had thrown away the ones who called themselves his friends, he had numbed his heart to love, he had abandoned the village that was not only partly founded by his clan, but the village which was the only home he had known. He had lost greatly to the hands of Uchiha Itachi and sacrificed an equal amount to attain his revenge, so nothing would stand in the way of his retribution.

His team were an odd bunch of people, a love struck Kunoichi in tight shorts, fuchsia coloured hair and glasses, despite her outward appearance she was one of the few very loyal to Orochimaru and she had quite the talent for sensing chakra, more like a chakra bloodhound than anything else. The second member of the team was where the strangeness started. At first glance he didn't look too weird, except for the pointy shark-like teeth; however, a well placed strike at any part of his body would reveal that he was primarily made of water. This was Suigetsu. The final member was a giant of a teen with orange hair and a very passive and calm nature about him. Despite this, he may be the strangest and deadliest of them all, for he was Juugo, the origin of Orochimaru's cursed seal, but he had another personality that was a grotesque monster capable of altering his body and was completely insane and bent on murdering anything that didn't scare it.

The only thing holding this team together was Sasuke himself, without him, they would no doubt kill each other. None liked the other which may be why they were all kept separate from one another.

"From now on, we will be known as Hebi," Sasuke said to his team, "Hebi has only one goal, that is the death of Uchiha Itachi. Any questions?"

Suigetsu raised his hand while sipping on some of his water.

"Where can I get a sword, Zabuza sempai's Kobukiri Houcho would have been nice, but we don't know what happened to that."

"Itachi's partner has a sword that you may like, he is Hoshigaki Kisame."

"Then why didn't you say so in the first place, Sasuke," Suigetsu said with a malicious grin on his face, "I would love to get my hands on Kisame Sempai's Samehada."

"Hn, I thought you would. Let's go."

"Where to?"

"We need supplies and clothing."

* * *

Itachi and Kisame walked over a grassy plain as the rain begain to pour. On Kisame's great sword, an old man with a mark across his nose hung, seemingly lifeless, from the tip. This was the Jichuriki of the yonbi, and from their conversation as they headed into the forest to get out of the rain, he was quite the formidable foe. As they continued, they both suddenly stopped what they were doing, and in a matter of moments, they shimmered into a lantern-lit cavern as projections of their true selves. They stood in a ring with the other members of Akatsuki.

"You're late," said the leader.

"We just caught the jinchuuriki," Kisame answered, "we had to tie him down better so he would not escape, so that is why we are late."

"Very well," the leader said looking at the gathered members, "looks like no one is missing."

"Good, I would like to start sealing the yonbi," Kisame said.

"Wait a minute," the leader said, "there is more to say."

"About what?" Asked Kisame.

"Someone has died."

"Well since all of us is here, who is it?"

"Orochimaru."

This seemed to get the interest of the remaining members.

"Hahaha, serves that bastard right," hidan added, "he should have accepted jashin."

"Orochimaru left Akatsuki ten years ago, does that mean we don't have to seek for him anymore?" asked Kisame, "Well, those who did the job must be very strong. Who did it?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," answered the leader.

Itachi didn't blink or look surprised by this revelation, but if one were to look carefully into his sharingan eyes, they would see a great sadness taking root in him.

"I wish I could kill Orochimaru myself...hmm," Deidara added.

"Wow...impressive," Kisame commented, "thats some brother you have there."

Itachi merely remained silent.

"Right now, he gathered some companions...some ninja who could become troublesome for us," said the calm sounding side of zetsu.

"You know them?" asked Kisame?

"You should know them too," the leader said, "one of them is of the houzuki brothers of hidden mist village."

"Suigetsu?" Kisame said as he remembered, "Its been a while."

"The other is Juugo of tenpin" the leader said in his continued monotone, "Itachi, Kisame, watch your back, they will surely try to find you," then he turned to the others, "and as for the rest of you, try to remember what I told you about Uchiha sasuke. If his team comes to know too much about Kisame and Itachi, Akatsuki's plans could be blocked."

After acknowledging the leader's words, Deidara turned to Kisame, an excited grin on his face.

"Kisame, what kind of guy is that Suigetsu...hmm?"

"About ten years ago he was a nice looking boy, always smiling," then kisame grinned as well, "But because he was always tearing up the legs and arms of his opponents, and because he was cutting their heads off..."

Kisame paused for dramatic effect fully drawing deidara in.

"He was called a 'second devil Zabuza', a prodigy of murder."

This seemed to excite deidara at the prospects of fighting and killing him, if he couldn't have Orochimaru, then someone else would have to do.

"They sound very interesting, hmm."

* * *

**Three days later**

Kakashi was summoned to the Hokage's office, as he entered the office, he could tell.

"Is it time?" he asked

"Yes," she said as she handed him a scroll, "All that you need to know is on that scroll."

With that, Kakashi turned and headed to the door, but as he left the room he heard Tsunade mention one last thing.

"Be careful, Kakashi."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama"

Kakashi proceeded to assemble his team, and in a manner of moments they were all assembled at the gate.

"Alright, I will give you the specifics once we rendezvous with Naruto and his team, in the mean time, I want you all fully aware and paying attention to your surroundings," they all nodded in understanding, "the meeting area was agreed upon by Naruto and Tsunade-sama, let's go."

With that he leapt of into the trees with Yamato and the rest of the team right on his ankles. However, they did not pay heed to a shadow that was trailing them, trying its best to remain several steps behind and completely out of site.

* * *

Naruto and Tsubaki stood in the council chamber with his three advisors and the head of the medical department, Mika; he was dressed in his battle gear, the same ones that he used when he fought the Iwa shinobi at waterfall. He summoned them there to inform them of what they would need to do in his absence and to hear the report of the hospital's readiness. The reason for using the secretive council chamber was to inform the council of his suspicions on when the attempted coup will take place and to inform the medical head the condition she should expect when they return.

The fact that Itachi would be almost dead and only hanging on by the seal placed on him by Naruto was quite a sensitive topic and could be harmful to them should anyone find out they had the mangekyou sharingan's wielder in a state where he could be putty in their hand. Not to mention Sasuke being brought in the village would place them under rather attentive eyes should anyone find out. He trusted the current medical head with this kind of information for two reasons, one was that she was the head and would need to treat him, and the other was that she was the one who took care of shibuki, the former leader of Taki, and is quite skilled.

After the meeting was over, Naruto opened the door to see Hinata and Kai waiting to the side of it as Mika and the advisors went their separate ways. Hinata and Kai were both dressed in their battle gear, although the only weapon you could see on Hinata was two kodachi one of which strapped horizontally across her back and the other was handed to Naruto upon exiting the council room. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail as two lock of hair fell in front her face.

"Are you ready?" he asked

"Anytime you are," said Kai.

"Alright, let's go, we need to meet up with the Konoha team," he said as they strode out of tower.

As they reached the gate, Naruto stopped to give final instructions to the hidden gate guards. Tsubaki took this opportunity to remove a large peace of cloth from her hip pouch and proceeded to wrap her head until only her fierce eyes were left revealed, after that she tied the hitai-ite upon her forehead.

"It's been a while since you wore that Tsubaki," Naruto said as the group pushed off to meet up with their allies.

"Yes, it has, but this mission is meant to be as stealthy as possible and poses quite a high risk and I feel quite comfortable with this."

Naruto nodded his head as he fully agreed and understood. He and Hinata were also wearing something they hadn't worn since their training under the hands of Master Kyosh, the split toed tabbies which Tsubaki also wore. He knew the possibility that he may have to face some very powerful enemies were a definite possibility. And for this reason, he never wore his weights outside of the village; ever since that incident at the Daimyo's home, he realised that it made no sense to hinder himself while the possibility existed that he would need to move as fast as he possibly could. They were ready for this mission, for any possibility that could occur.

"From here on out, we move in complete silence, and remember what our primary and secondary objectives are."

"Hai," they all answered in unison.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Back in the village, two men sat cross-legged in a room lit only by a single lantern. One was Akahoshi, former leader of the former Hoshigakure, and the other, a one eyed, one armed man with a kane at his side. Between the two of them was a low table which had two cups and a pot of tea on it.

"So far, your information seems to be most accurate," said danzo as he sipped his tea, "how did you manage to avoid suspicion?"

"My information comes from the least likely of sources, yet the most reliable," he said as the door opened and in walked another man.

As he entered the room, two masked men jumped out of nowhere drawing their swords ready to cut the intruder down, but they didn't expect to both be easily disarmed while the intruder had not drawn his weapon.

"Danzo, let me introduce you to the most unlikely of sources," he said as the main walked into the light of the room, "Hagen Riku, also known as the blind nodachi and the captain of Naruto's Juryuu no Arashi, Riku-san, please meet the future Hokage of Konoha, Danzo."

"It's a pleasure to meat you, Hokage-sama," Riku bowed gracefully as he took a seat with them.

* * *

The eye on the statue appeared, and the host of the yonbi dropped to the floor dead.

"I wonder what to do next?" asked Deidara aloud.

"What do you mean next?" tobi asked.

"There are still lots of things to do."

"But sempai we already completed our assignments and there are only two more jinchiriki to go."

"Shut up, Tobi," Deidara demanded, "Hatake Kakashi is leading a team and I want to pay him back for my arm. The Kyuubi jinchuriki is also on the move and I have a bone to pick with him, not to mention Uchiha Sasuke killed Orochimaru, so I won't mind taking care of him if I get the chance."

During his rant, he didn't notice Itachi's gaze turned to him when he mentioned his brother.

"Bu-but sempai..." Tobi started but was cut off.

"Let's go Tobi."

With that Tobi and Deidara's image faded from the cavern leaving all the other members of Akatsuki.

* * *

Kakashi and the Konoha nin reached the designated location to find it completely empty.

"heh, looks like they're late," Kiba said.

"Or we are simply early," Shino rebutted.

"Nope, everyone's right on time," said a voice from behind Kiba prompting him to yelp and leap up in the air and throw a weapon in the direction of where the voice came from.

The Konoha nin all pulled out weapon at the same time and turned to meet who ever snuck up on them so easily. However, they all relaxed when they saw the familiar visage of hinata and Tsubaki and that of Naruto when his hood was lowered as well as another that kakashi found familiar but did not quite know.

"Damn Naruto, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that," shouted Kiba, "I could have killed you."

"That is highly unlikely," he said tossing the weapon back to Kiba as he eyed Yamato, "I know you, you are the one who was at _that_ meating."

"How did you know?" Yamato asked.

"Your chakra is quite unique," Hinata answered, "possibly a unique kekkei genkai."

"Quite perceptive, Kanshisha-sama, Lady Hinata," Yamato said, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Yamato, one of Tsunade-sama's soldiers."

"Nice to meet you Yamato-san," Naruto shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure," Hinata said.

"Now, before I divulge any information about this mission," Naruto turned to kai, "Kai-san, would you invite our guest in please."

Kai was gone in a flash, unravelling the strings as he went.

"So you _did_ notice," Kakashi stated.

"From the moment we arrived here, I was beginning to worry that you didn't notice him."

"I was making up my mind on what I should do with him, considering who he works for."

Just then, Kai returned with a thin, paper-pale, dark-haired boy slung over his shoulder which he then dropped unceremoniously on the ground.

"Oh, I see what you mean kakashi," Naruto said.

"Sai, what the hell were you doing following us?" Sakura demanded.

"Isn't it obvious, Sakura? He is a spy from Danzou, isn't that right, _sai_?" sai said nothing but remain with that irritating grin on his face.

"kakashi, you didn't say anything too important right?"

"No."

"Good," Naruto said with a smile that almost wiped off the one on sai's face, "today is your lucky day, Sai, except for the part that you can't go back."

With that, sai received a swift chop on the back of his neck, knocking him out cold as Kai produced some ordinary Ninja wire and binding him tightly and removing all of his possession and leaving him with nothing but his underwear.

"Now that that is taken care of, let me explain the specifics of the mission. Our mission is the retrieval of Uchiha Sasuke, but since we do not know his exact location at the moment, we will instead target his older brother Uchiha Itachi."

"Are you crazy?" Kiba asked starting to sweat, "That man is a monster and you want us to capture him?"

"No, we only need to find him, his partner, or Sasuke. If we find Itachi or his partner, Hoshigaki Kisame, then we only need to wait until Sasuke finds him." Then a smile broke out on his face,"we all know how driven the bastard can be."

This seems to lighten up the mood of the group.

"I will assume you all know of Hoshigaki Kisame," all heads nodded, "good, Sasuke is travelling with three persons he selected for his team; Karin, who is a talented sensory ninja and medic nin, Hozuki Suigetsu, who is mostly impervious to physical damage since his body is made of water but because of that he gets dehydrated easily, he has quite the habit of hacking up his opponents."

"Just like Zabuza," kakashi said.

"Yes, exactly, fortunately, he hasn't gotten his hands on Kobukiri hochou, but I have no doubt that he might have gotten his hands on another sword of some kind."

Naruto waited until they digested the information.

"Finally, we have Juugo of tenpin, he is the origin of Orochimaru's curse seal and has a split personality. One of the personalities is a pacifist and hates violence, but the other, is quite blood thirsty and would not hesitate to kill everyone around him." Naruto said as he watched the serious faces of the ninja around him, "my sources also tell me that the members of this team have only one thing in common, their fear, love or respect for Sasuke; that is the only reason they had not killed each other since neither like each other."

Naruto then turned to kakashi and nodded, prompting him to lay out the search plan to everyone. After the plan was layed out and everyone split up into groups, and went on their search.

* * *

Karin walked along the street of a village looking left and right for the source of the chakra that she was sensing. With each step it grew closer and closer until, it started to grow further and further away with each step.

"_What is this chakra?,"_ she asked herself.

But as it grew closer, it then started to grow further away.

"_Oh well, probably nothing."_ She thought before continuing her search for any information on Akatsuki never noticing the pink haired Kunoichi and the small dog at her side.

* * *

"It's been a while kabuto," Naruto said, the cloaked stranger walked forward, but a raised hand from Naruto halted him, he would not underestimates Naruto again.

"What do you want?" Hinata asked.

"I just wanted to talk to Naruto-kun, is that too much to ask?"

"It's alright Hinata-chan, he poses no great threat right now, isn't that right, kabuto?"

"I suppose, but suppose I'm not the only one here."

"I'll risk it."

"Very well," Kabuto reached under his cloak and as he pulled whatever it was he was pulling out from under his cloak; a hand suddenly grasped his hands from the back and with kabuto's shock he didn't see when Naruto appeared close to his face and plucked the object out of his hand.

"You certainly have changed a lot, Naruto-kun," kabuto said as Tsubaki relinquished her grip and went to Naruto's side, "what happened to the boy who would have started to get angry and charge head first into danger?"

"He learned," was all that Naruto said, "What's in this, Kabuto?"

"All the information that our information gathered about Akatsuki."

"Wow, that is something indeed," naruto said making the scroll disappear beneath his coat, "but why would you give this to us?"

To this, Kabuto's smile wavered then a more reassured one found its way on his lips as he raised his hands to remove the cloak. Tsubaki tensed. But Naruto's eyes narrowed when he saw Kabuto's eye, they looked exactly like orochimaru's, as if the dead sannin was peering out from the dead through Kabuto's body.

"It wasn't enough that you try to steal my nindo, now you are copying Kakashi's appearance."

Hinata sweat-dropped, Tsubaki didn't move and Kabuto grew irate with that statement until he was able to reign in his temper.

"All jokes aside Naruto-kun, it is because of you that I have the courage to do this, to push pass my limits and surpass my master." Then his mood started to get darker.

"But because Sasuke-kun killed him, I now try to defeat him by defeating his chakra," then a sick grin broke out, "it is tough, his chakra is truly powerful, but thanks to you, I will succeed, and when I do..."

Kabuto put his hands into a seal and started to fade away.

"...I will settle my score with you, but not before I make Sasuke pay for what he did to Orochimaru-sama."

And then he was gone.

"Let's go."

"Yes, it's almost time to meet up."

With that Naruto created three **kage Bunshin** and henged one into Tsubaki and another into Kai while Hinata made one of herself and the originals leapt away into another direction from the copies.

* * *

When Deidara left the Akatsuki, he set out looking for a fight, or more specifically one of the few he had targeted to kill, he was pissed at Kakashi, Naruto and sasuke, all for varying reasons, and he would not be satisfied until he repaid the favour in spades. However, faith may or may not be on his side when he caught Sasuke and attacked him immediately.

During the fight, Sasuke kept asking questions about where his brother was, but Sasuke's indifferent attitude to the fight and his constant evasion of Deidara's explosives only served to spur deidara on and make him angrier.

Eventually it came down to something that even sasuke's Sharingan could not save him from, a desperate suicide attack of monumental proportions. Deidara fed his clay to the mouth on his chest and his body slowly disappeared until nothing but a small, black, dense orb that created such a beautiful and terrifying explosion that it was seen for miles. Unfortunately, sasuke escaped, if only barely, by summoning Orochimaru's favourite summon, Manda, the boss snake, and placing him under a genjutsu and used him to shield himself in a pocket dimension. But Deidara's final work was not all for nothing, he may not have been able to kill sasuke, but by the wonder and awe on the faces of the people who saw his last work of art, they would all truly agree, that art...is a blast.

* * *

Everyone from far around could see the explosion and the strange shape that it took, from the feel of the chakra Kakashi immediately knew that it was the akatsuki member he had face when his team were sent to rescue Gaara.

"I know this chakra," he said to himself, "It belongs to an akatstuki member."

He immediately took off in that direction with his ninja hound next to him."

* * *

When Karin saw the explosion she immediately thought the worst. She brought her hands up into a seal and concentrated, but no matter how much she concentrated, she couldn't sense Sasuke's chakra. It was as if it had disappeared. Without a second thought she took off without a moment's hesitation.

* * *

"What the..." suigetsu said when he saw the explosion, then he realised the significance of the location, "thats the rendezvous point."

Then, he took off a scroll from his belt.

"He didn't," then he noticed that the snake symbol on it vanished, "Oh my god, he did."

He too abandoned his search.

* * *

Back at the Akatsuki base, Zetsu's image reappeared.

"Deidara has died," he began, "he died by using himself as a huge bomb."

"What a shame, I thought he was quite strong too," Kisame commented, "so who did it, Sasuke or the Kyuubi jinchuuriki?"

"Sasuke, however, he died as well."

"Decided to go with him, eh?"

"Be greatful, Itachi," pain said, "Deidara sacrificed himself to take out one of our burdens."

"I feel like I'm forgetting something," Kisame said.

"Tobi died as well," Zetsu answered, "Deidara didn't care who he blew up."

"Ah, yes, Tobi," Kisame said with a chuckle, "although, its a shame that even that scaredy cat couldn't run away in time. It must have been quite a bang."

"Whatever, anyone could have filled his spot," pain said, "on the other hand, it is a pity that deidara died."

"For tobi to brighten our otherwise dark organisation, he did have quite an ability," Kisame said.

"I'll go," pain said putting his hads in a seal, "If for nothing else than give my respects for deidara."

With that he disappeared, leaving the remaining members of Akatsuki in the cavern.

"This was a fucking waste of my time," said Hidan, "he should have just accepted Jashin."

"There is a bounty I want to collect," said Kakuzu, "I'm leaving."

"Hey, wait for me you bastard," Hidan shouted as both their images faded away along with zetsu and konan leaving Itachi and Kisame alone in the cave.

They both slowly left the cave only to find that it was still raining, but itachi didn't care, in fact, he seemed to welcome it as he strode into its cold arms.

* * *

Meanwhile, Suigetsu squatted next to a river as he unravelled a summoning scroll and poured some blood out of a vial unto it, and then slapping his palm on the seal.

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu." **

As he did this, a giant snake with horns appeared in a large puff of smoke, he immediately identified it as Orochimaru's summon, Manda, what he couldn't understand though, was how was it being controlled. Then he looked into its eyes and saw the sharingan behind its pupil and the answer became clear, it was being controlled by a genjutsu created by Sasuke's sharingan. As he continued too look at the the enormous snake, its mouth opened and out came Sasuke who looked completely exausted and beaten up.

Suigetsu proceeded to ask him who it was that he fought, but was interrupted by Manda. He was not pleased by being controlled by the sharingan as if he were a pawn, but his laboured breath was all he could have used to state his displeasure before dieing.

"Ah man, he died. You do realise that he was Orochimaru's favourite pet," Suigetsu said, "You gotta treat animals better than that you know. And to go on controlling them with genjutsu and all, man..."

"I had no choice," sasuke defended, "there was no other way."

As he said this, a loud voice startled Suigetsu and sasuke out of their conversation. It was Karin and Juugo. But when they saw his state, they asked him how he got beat up so badly. He told them how he fought one of the members of Akatsuki but underestimated his strength and barely made it out of their alive.

"I expected more of the guy who killed Orochimaru," Karin said pretending to be disappointed.

"Orochimaru was already weakened," he said, "that's all it was."

After that, they all disappeared from the area, to seek a place to rest for a while. Had Karin not been so distracted with the sight of Sasuke's body, she would have at least detect at et least two Chakra signatures keeping an eye on them from the trees.

* * *

"They are headed towards the town," Hinata said as she deactivate her Byakugan, "most likely for Sasuke to rest, he is badly injured."

"I don't think that it would make much of an issue," said gin, the resident spymaster and infiltration speacialist, "I suspect absorbing Orochimaru's power would have given him some healing properties."

"I agree," said Naruto, "that bastard was quite hard to hurt when I fought him."

"What do we do now, oh most wonderful Kanshisha-sama," asked Mataza.

"Gin and Kai, I want you to go and help the Konoha-nin, they will soon be able to pick up the trail and that girl will be able to detect them since none of them has experience in masking their chakra," Naruto said, "the rest of us will continue to trail them at a distance."

"Hai," they all said and split up to do their separate tasks.

* * *

As Itachi stood under the pouring rain, Kisame looked upon his partner.

"Its strange for rain to fall like this here for this time of year."

"..." no answer from Itachi.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay out there too long."

"..." again, no answer.

"Look, I'm not sure what yor're thinking and given how ruthless you are, its strange to say this," he paused, "but from here it looks like you're crying?"

"..." still no response.

"It's certainly a shame about your little brother," Kisame said, "you're now the soul member of the Uchiha clan."

"No," Itachi said calmly, "he's not dead yet, and besides."

"What?"

"The storm has passed."

He was right, the storm had passed and the grey clouds gave way to a warm sun.

* * *

Later that day, as sasuke and his team waited in a motel room, they began to wonder what was taking Karin so long. They had decided to find a place for sasuke to rest and regain some of his strength as well as to share any information on the Akatsuki they had found. Karin found nothing, Suigetsu heard lots about the Akatsuki but nothing specific on Itachi, only that they are after people with special kinds of Chakra. Sasuke didnt know about the purpose of Akatsuki, nor did he care, he had one goal and one goal only. Juugo though, proved to be the most useful as his contact with the animals told him of many locations where they had sensed in places that could be Akatsuki bases. So it came as a big shock when the door exploded in Suigetsu's face as he went to open it.

"What the hell?" screamed Suigetsu from his uncomfortable position beneath the door.

"Sasuke wake up, we're being followed," she shouted, "What do we do?"

"We run for it," Sasuke said, "Juugo, grab the map and mark the location of every akatsuki hide out you learned about."

In a manner of moments they were all set and ready to go. Sasuke even noticed that his body healed a lot quicker since he absorbed Orochimaru's power.

"Whether it is Akatsuki or the leaf, they may have information on Itachi," Karin theorised, "should we ambush them?"

"If there are as many as you said, then it is the leaf," Sasuke said, "Akatsuki only move in two man groups."

"Ambushing them would be a waste of our time," offered Suigetsu."

"Agreed," said sasuke, "we won't bother with the leaf."

"What do we do then?" asked Karin.

"Find Itachi," sasuke said, "if we find him, then the worst case scenario is that you three will have to fight the konoha ninja. For now we will search out all the hideouts that Juugo learned of. Let's go."

With that they left, except for Karin who held back juugo so they can set up a little diversion for the Konoha nin who were hunting them by scent.

* * *

"It seems that Kakashi and the rest have caught their scent and they are fleeing," said Hinata, her byakugan active, "they are going to search out the Akatsuki locations that the tall one, Juugo, learned of."

"Can he really talk to animals?" asked Mataza, "I thought only Shigure-chan could do that?"

"No, Koko is the only animal that she can understand," Naruto clarified, "what she can do, is influence any animal to do what she wants except for koko who does what she want because it wants to."

"I see," Said Mataza, "thank you, most wonderful Kanshisha."

"They're on the move, but the girl and Juugo are tieing peaces of a torn up shirt and tyeing the peaces on the legs of birds and scattering them in all directions."

"They are trying to confuse whoever is using their nose," Naruto said, "Effective, but my shadow clone would be able to assist with that."

"Should we go?"

"Yes, lets go, and remember to maintain this distance. If Karin could sense the konoha nin from that distance, then she would be extra careful from now on, so be cautious."

* * *

No one could possibly have a completely bad day as Sasuke soon came to find out. After nearly dieing at the hands of an Akatsuki member and being hunted down like an animal by konoha and stopping Juugo from going on a rampage, he had finally had some good luck, he had found the one who he ahd been looking for in the very first location he had tried. Maybe he had known he might meet up with him, or maybe it was just a precaution that he left his team outside and searched the hide out himself. What ever it was, it didnt matter now since the man who had stolen everything from him had now appeared before his eyes.

"Have you grown at all?" Itachi asked with a crow perched on his shoulder.

"You haven't changed a bit...," Sasuke replied, "...including those cold eyes."

"You aren't going to rush in screaming at me like last time?"

"Heh," sasuke smirked.

"..." Itachi didnt respond.

"You don't know a thing about me."

As sasuke said this, Itachi's eyes darted to the left to see sasuke suddenly appear and nail him through the backi with his lightning attack, pinning Itachi to the high ceiling.

"Just how much hatred I have bottled up in this heart," sasuke said said, "or how strong I have grown as a result of it."

Itachi said nothing as his eyes remained open, impassively staring at nothing until sasuke opened his hands and multiple spikes shot out from his body from the original one that pinned him to the wall. When Sasuke was satisfied that he had done enough damage, he released the technique allowing Itachi to fall awkwardly to the floor. From his position on the floor, Itachi looked up at his younger brother, still with those impassive eyes.

"You have become strong," he said before the body on the ground started to tear apart into a multitude of crows that flew around Sasuke and around the cave as sasuke heard Itachi's voice from all around him.

"Come alone to the Uchiha hideout," the voices said, "we can settle things there."

With that, all the crows broke apart and black feathers rained from the ceiling. Sasuke didnt have time to ponder on the strange occurance especially when he had an appointment to keep. That and his team mates came into the cave to help because Karin sensed another chakra.

"We're moving," sasuke said, "follow me."

* * *

"By the looks of their haste, I would say that it is about to start, Naruto-kun," Hinata said.

"Indeed," Naruto said as they too took off in distant pursuit of Sasuke and his team.

When they stopped again, it seemed that Sasuke went ahead and left his team in the care of Hoshigaki Kisame, and Kisame was giving Suigetsu quite the lesson in swordsman ship. It was obvious that suigetsu would lose; he was using a zanbatou and was obviously not strong enough to wield it efficiently, while Kisame was wielding his samehada with graceful ease.

"Neither of them will let us pass easily since Kisame is not taking any of them quite seriously in his spar with suigetsu," Hinata said as she observed them with her byakugan at a distance.

Suddenly Hinata gasped and a smile krept across her face.

"What is it, Tsukihana?" Naruto asked.

"It seems that if I stay in one position long enough she can pinpoint my exact location, even at this distance," Hinata said.

"Does that mean she can detect us when our chakra is suppressed?" Naruto asked.

"I don't think so, she seemed surprised every time I use my Byakugan, I simply thought it was Kakashi and his group that she detected, but now I am certain it was me and that she has not detected you as yet since you have kept your chakra suppressed."

"What about us, Hinata-sama?" asked Mataza, "Tsubaki-san and I cannot surpress our chakra."

"Yes, I was wondering about that though, she may not have paid much attention to that since Tsubaki san's chakra is that of genin so we will neither strike her as a team of jounin nor any of the akatsuki," Hinata admitted.

"She might be getting suspicious if her sensory skill is that good to pinpoint locations," Naruto said as a mask of seriousness came over his normal face, "Tsubaki and Mataza will handle Kisame, Hinata, you will handle Suigetsu and I will deal with Juugo and Karin."

Everyone nodded then Naruto continued.

"First I will take out Karin, then..."

* * *

"Damn," Karin said drawing Juugo's attention to herself.

"What's the problem, karin?" he asked.

"There are a few Chakra signatures in that direction," she said as she withdrew a Kunai and readied her self.

As she did this, Kisame and Suigetsu, who were locked in combat also noticed her behaviour and stopped what they were doing. Kisame was confused, but Suigetsu knew exactly what that meant.

"Did they catch up to us that quickly?" Suigetsu asked as he moved into position next to Karin.

"No, these are not Konoha," she said as she concentrated on the chakras that she sensed, "there is three of them, one genin, and two jounin."

"A genin, are you sure?" Suigetsu asked mockingly.

"Are you questioning my skill?" Karin asked receiving only a huff in response, "didn't think so.

"Then if that's the case, then they have nothing to do with us."

"I thought so too, but two of those signatures have been keeping a very strict distance from us ever since I realised Konoha was after us."

"I thought you said there was three?" Juugo asked.

"Thats what made it obvious that they were after us," she said as worry began to settle on her, "that third person seem to be able to mask his chakra and make it completely vanish, even from me."

"How do you know that if you sense them now?"

"Because all the time that I sensed them, that third person chakra seemed to appear and disappear at intervals."

"How is that possible?" Juugo asked.

"I don't know," she said, tightening her grip on her kunai, "but who ever that third person is, has a ridiculous amount of chakra."

As Kisame listened in on their conversation, a toothy smile appeared on his face.

"They must be exceptionally good to keep track of you and not get close enough to arouse to your suspicions," kisame contemplated aloud, "but to be able to do that and not be within shot of our senses is quite difficult, impossible even for most."

"They must have a sensor type like Karin amongst them," Juugo said.

"Shit, here they come."

"What more can you tell us," Suigetsu asked.

"They are coming from this direction," she pointed in a direction, "they are moving directly towards us and are not deviating from that path."

"Let them come," Suigetsu said, "they won't catch us off guard, we have them outnumbered, we have the high ground, so that means their ambush has already failed."

They all turned in the direction she pointed; juugo began to partially transform and suigetsu readied his zanbatou while Kisame merely hoisted his Samehada of his shoulders with a smirk.

"They are moving fast, really fast." Karin said, "they will be here any sec..."

But as she said this, Kisame barely leapt out of the way from a swarm of senbon needle that completely caught everyone else by surprise, however, Karin was the only victim as the sting of the needles made them self known only to her.

"Huh?" Juugo said as he saw the shocked look on Karin's face as he looked around frantically for the enemy when he saw light glint of a weapon flying at him too fast to be possible. He was struck in the shoulder with the weapon, a good sign considering it was meant for his heart and since it was juugo, a flesh wound like that was simply an annoyance. A sick smile smeered across his lips as his crazed alter ego started to take control, he looked around for his foe.

As Juugo looked around fro his foe, Karin lay motionless on the roof as she felt herself slowly drift away into blackness.

"How," she asked herself, "I didn't even... sense... that ... one," and with that, the darkness consumed her and her body relaxed.

"Shit, Karin's down and Juugo is going nuts," Suigetsu stated as he looked frantically behind him for the unknown enemy, "and Karin didn't even sense that one."

Suddenly Suigetsu's arm exploded in a shower of water as a kunai with an exploding note attached to it impacted, this forced him to leap of the roof to avoid further surprises from this unknown foe, however, all his fears were immetiadely washed away as he laid eyes upon his foe; a beautiful girl in her teens wearing a brocade corset over a montsuki kimono and an ankle legth skirt with a deep slit along the side, her hair was done up in a single pony tale that fell to the small of her back complete with a purple ribbon as two locks of hair hung to the front of her face, but her most outstanding feature was her pupil-less lavender eyes that stared soullessly into Suigetsu's

"Heh, what do we have here?" suigetsu smirked as he stabbed his zanbatou into the ground and reached for the canteen on his hip, "If you think that me missing an arm is going to give you some kind of advantage..."

He drank the water and his arm regrew.

"...then think again."

"I would prefer not fight someone as youself, so please surrender so that we can proceed," Hinata asked.

A toothy grin peeled across Suigetsu's face.

"So it was you who did that to me and judging by your appearance, you must be the genin." Suigetsu stalked up to the girl, "but suppose my arm wasn't made out of water?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kisame was also forced to abandon his position when metal spikes shot up from the roof but as he landed, he immediately turned and swung his samehada at the presence behind him. However instead of shredding the annoying person behind him to ribbons, his weapon met with nothing but air and the annoying person was still behind him.

"It seems we have a stale mate here," Kisame said, "You are too close to actually do anything despite being behind me, and my sword is too large to get you this close."

The person behind him did not respond, instead, Kisame realised that every time he moved, even though he knew the person was right behind him, he could never make contact with the person. A casual observer would notice that the person standing behind Kisame was in the exact same position and stance that kisame had and every time kisame moved, the person would move exactly in sync with him.

This was the secret taijutsu style of the Raizoku clan, a style that can defeat even the Uchiha's sharingan. This is the first anti shinobi and Uchiha taijutsu style, it was known as **kage odori**. Even though the Senju were better at taijutsu and the uchiha's sharingan allowed them to remain one step ahead of any apponent, it did not make a difference if your apponent countered your every move from you blind spot or that you never see them when they fight you even when they are close enough to breathe on your neck. This style's only weakness was that if the opponent was faster than them then it would be useless, because it requires that you stay behind the person and move insync with the person, waiting for opportunities to cut and slash at the person using their own movement. Due to this, the Uchiha of old, before the day of Uchiha Madara, killed any raizoku on sight. After all, how can you fight someone who is too close to use jutsu, never looked you in the eye and fought you using your own skills in a manner that technically forced you to defeat yourself. After all, how can you copy your own shadow or defeat your shdow, especially when you shadow was faster than you?

Of course, they would have preferred to wipe out the damnable clan and learn how they manage to so precicely follow body movements without a sharingan or any doujutsu, if they had the opportunity, but none held closer to the ninja code than the raizoku clan and they often appeared to just vanish in the blink of an eye. No one ever heard of this clan, nor did they make themselves public and survived by doing the shadowy jobs that never brought any kind of glory or attention.

"Surrender," the obviously feminine voice said, "you have no hope of escape."

Kisame grinned and asked a question while looking over his shoulder. The person didn't move, nor did they flinch at his shark like features or his sharp teeth.

"Who are you after?" he asked, "Oh, and tell you friend he can come out of his hiding spot, he cannot hide from me."

"How unsightly," the man walked out of his hiding spot, "such a face as yours should never even see the light of day."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

After juugo began his crazed search for his attacker, he found himself staring into the dark abyss that was naruto's coat. A predatory smirk came upon his face as he charged hastily at his prey that strangely, didn't move. All the better in his book. However, as he neared him, and cocked back his arm to deliver a tremendous blow, his prey merely side stepped and with a kunai slashed a deep gash in his neck, but it would take much more to take down juugo. Juugo continued to attack in a blind rage never hitting his foe that seem to faze through his attacks and cut him up everytime.

"Stand still you worm," Juugo shouted as he delivered a straight punch to which Naruto simply leapt back to put some room between them.

"_This doesn't seem to be working," _ Naruto thought, _"he can regenerate, is fuelled by pain and there are no weak points or pressure points to take advantage of."_

With a mighty raw, juugo rushed at Naruto again intent on caving his face in.

"_Just like an animal,"_ Naruto slid into his **odayaka koutetsu** form, _"Strong, powerful, and too stupid to think on his own. It seems that Sasuke has inherited his master's tastes in subordinates."_

As Juugo brought his mallet like fist upon Naruto, Naruto once again sidestepped Juugo's advance getting into his guard, then, within the blink of an eye and three strikes later, juugo, still in his grotesque form staggered back with three gaping wholes in his body, one on each shoulder and one in his gut.

"You would heal from this," Naruto said as he smoothly stepped to Juugo and wrapping a tight grip around his neck and leaking killing intent as he peered into Juugo's eyes, "but I already knew this and would rather not have to kill you."

Naruto's grip continued to tighten around Juugo's neck as the mutated teen started to struggle against Naruto's unrestrained grip.

"But if you persist, then my next strike would be you last."

Juugo's eyes grew wider in fear as the cursed mark receided leaving only the orange haired giant of a teen who would have suffocated if he were not too scared to breathe. Today would not be his day of death, though, because right before the darkness took him, the pressure on his wind pipe was gone allowing him to breathe once more. As Juugo looked up at the hooded figure of the one who had literally held his life in his hands, he could only ask one thing.

"Who are you?"

"That, is of no importance, Juugo of tenpin" Naruto said as stood over the teen, "but for now, I need you not to go anywhere while my teams finishes off your team and Kisame."

* * *

**Back with Hinata and Suigetsu**

"Well I suppose it was a good thing that it _was_ made out of water," Hinata said as Suigetsu made a horizontal swing at the seemingly prone girl's neck only for it to stop abruptly a few inches away, "for the both of us."

"What the hell, what did you do?" Suigetsu struggled to regain control of his body only to find it a useless effort.

"You should know better than to ask a ninja their secrets."

"Answer me, bitch."

For suigetsu, who had been locked inside a tank for who knows how long, freedom was everything to him, but now, here he is, unable to control his own body. This was far worse than simple imprisonment.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, haven't anyone taught you any manners?" Hinata said while walking around him as she plunged a fingernail into his cheek and dragged it around to his head while the water that made up his body rippled in her fingers wake, "Anyway, follow me please.""

Hinata left him and walked away to where she will meet the others, but Suigetsu had other ideas as he walked diligently behind her then attempted to cleave her in vertical halves, but again he was frozen when his blade missed her completely and she appeared on his left, however, this didn't last long as he attempted cut her at the waste, only for his zanbato to pass unimpeded through her as it too faded away.

"**Bunshin no jutsu**?" he asked with the blade still in the final position of his swing.

"Since you refuse to comply willingly, you shall now comply by force." Hinata said standing on the edge of his zanbato, "now, lower this bladed slowly so that I may get off."

"Why you..."

Whatever suigetsu ws about to say was halted as he realised that his body was no longer his to control since he was no longer able to talk and he gently lowered the sword to the ground as Hinata nimbly skipped to the ground, and as she walked away, his body strapped the blade to his back and he walked quietly behind her.

"_I cant control my body," _suigetsu screamed to himself, _"how is she doing this, there is no chakra and there is no hand seals or jutsu."_

_

* * *

_

**Back with Kisame**

Kisame was now finfing out just how ridiculously annoying the **Kage Odori **was. Had he been a lesser man, or man at all, then he would have died due to a lack of a missing organ many times. Not only did he have to contend with the Kunoichi at his back who had taken the role of his shadow, and the **bishounen** who could harden his body to the hardness of steel. However, he could also say he was lucky; the shadow dance is not a style suited to open combat, but that did not stop him from realising that according to what he did he could get him self cut up for it. If he slashed downwards with samehada, then he would get slashed in a similar manner.

So right now, he had been slashed, stabbed and would have been beheaded had Tsubaki been tall enough for the job. To make matters worse the **bishounen** had now started to use ninjutsu.

"**Kinzokuton: Hisan Kushi no jutsu"**

Mataza said as several thin spikes of metal speared out of the ground straight at a charging kisame. Kisame would have counted with one of his grossly overpowered water jutsu, but his left hand was already disabled, which is how he found out that the woman behind him followed everything he did to a 'T'.

Kisame seeing the spike heading for him thought of a plan that would get rid of at least one of them, and if he played his cards right, he could get them both. As he came within range, he spun around intent on shredding the annoying girl from behind him, but if she remained behind him, then she would atleast be skewered to death allowing him to escape. Yet another flaw of the **Kage odori,** you are unable to see other opponents, kisame found this out when tsubaki had taken some hits from her own partner's ninjutsu.

However, as Kisame turned around and prepared to leap away at the last moment, two sharp pains made themselves known along with his sudden stop in motion; a spike had pierced him through each shoulder, he had misjudged the fact that the man could speed up the spikes individually or as a group, and that is exactly what he did the moment kisame took his eyes off of him. This didn't damper his spirit seeing as he had gotten one of them, but that hope was dashed as he saw the person who had nearly torn out his kidney, filled his back with holes and nearly cut of his left arm stood in front of him looking like the most cliché ninja he had ever seen complete with face mask and tabi.

"Heh, looks like you got me." Kisame said as he tightened his grip on Samehada and proceeded to force his way of the spike through sheer will.

"Foolish creature, you are not going anywhere," Mataza said while flipping through a few hand seals, **"hijutsu: choutenjikai no jutsu."**

As he said this, more thin spike shot out of the ground skewering him from behind his knee, his Achilles tendon, upper thighs, elbows and wrists, the last one forcing him to drop his samehada. After this was done, they retracted into the ground forcing kisame to be layed out on the ground like a butterfly in a display case pinned to a surface with needles.

After this was done, he formed yet another set of seals.

"**H****ijutsu: Koganehana no jutsu."**

After he sid this, the ends of each metal spike seemed to burst open like a flower with sharp golden petals.

"I have no doubt that you will somehow find a way out of this in a few days," Mataza said, "but be thankful that you are not dead."

As he said this, Tsubaki walked up to Kisame's samehada but as she was about to pick it up, she was stopped by Mataza.

"Tsubaki-san, don't touch such a dreadfully ugly thing," he said, "Isnt the ninjatou I made for you not beautiful enough?"

"It is unwise to leave an enemy with his favourite weapon," mataza could not refute her logic especially considering she didn't want it.

However, as her hand grasped the handle, barbs sprung up out of it forcing Tsubaki to relinquish her hold on it immediately. Tsubaki's hands were now gashed and dripping with blood.

"Are you alright, Tsubaki-san?" Mataza asked.

"This is nothing but a minor laceration." She said as she bandaged her bleeding hand without flinching.

"Hahaha, seems I get the last laugh." Kisame said between laughing and writhing in pain.

"We shall see about that."

Mataza then moulded some chakra then plunged his hand into the earth only to pull it out moments later with what appears to be mittens made of stone. He then approach samehada and picked it up despite its attempt to harm him with its barbs. In the end, Kisame was left, broken, bleeding and staked to the ground with his precious weapon in someone else's care. The words that came from his mouth after would even have Hidan blushing.

* * *

After Naruto had defeated his target, they were soon joined by Hinata and an oddly cooperative suigetsu. They woke up the sleeping Karin and put her to sit with the rest of her team while they waited for the rest of their team as Hinata scanned the battle that was taking place between Sasuke and Itachi.

"I wonder what is keeping tsubaki and Mataza so long," Naruto asked.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, most wonderful Kanshisha-sama," came the voice of Mataza as he and Tsubaki walked up to Naruto and bowed on one knee, "but please accept this gift as an apology.

"No need for apology, Mataza, I expected no less from Zabuza's former team mate," Naruto said as he extended his hand to take a hold of the sword, "but, is that..."

"How the hell did you get Kisame's sword and how do you know of Zabuza?" Suigetsu demanded but was ignored.

Before Naruto could lay a hand on Samehada, his hand was stopped by both Mataza's and Tsubaki's.

"Tsubaki, what happened to your hand?" Naruto held her hand and unwrapped the bandages to take a look at the wound.

"There is no need to show such concern for such a minor injury, Uzumaki-sama"

After careful inspection it appeared that even though her hands were severely lacerated, that was as bad as it would get. Naruto layed his hand on hers as a green glow came from his hand causing the wounds to knit together.

"Think of this as getting you back to one hundred percent," Naruto said as he finished and produced a scroll from which a blank scroll, ink and a brush was unsealed. He then proceeded to seal the sword into the scroll and handing it to Mataza to hold on to.

"Who are you people, and how could you hide your chakra from me like that."

Naruto looked to the one who had asked the question then asked Hinata a question of his own.

"What is the status of the fight?" he asked.

"Sasuke is on his last legs and has unleashed what appeares to be a last ditch technique of immense power that Itachi had no hope of escaping."

"Haha," suigetsu celebrated, "I knew sasuke could do it."

"However, it seems that the technique has failed since Itachi is using a technique far beyond my imagination," Hinata squinted to see what he was saying, "I think he callis it, Susanoo."

The astonishment in her voice was very clear for all to hear.

"And there is another person there that is observing the fight."

"It would seem that our mission is almost at an end,Mataza," Naruto said as he took off the hood and gave an ice shattering gaze on sasuke's three cohorts, "Suigetsu, I can see the murder in your eyes, just like Zabuza."

"How do you know him?"

"Know that it will only bring death, eventually your own, that is why you follow him. Karin, I can see that you are infatuated with him, that is the only reason a talented kunoichi such as yourself would be would be working for him. Do not be fooled by his outer appearances, on the inside he is nothing but a troubled child who still hasn't come to terms with his parents' death. This is a pivotal point in his life and should he chose the wrong road, then it would be a shame what would happen to you especially"

"W-what do you mean?" She asked fearing for her future.

"And you, Juugo, I can see your pain, and you are still going through it; it is a pain which I know well. Trying to hind behind someone so that you can quell the raging beast within will only lead you to further suffering, there is another way to tame the beast and truly become strong."

Naruto then walked away from the three who now noticed that that Naruto and Mataza was the only ones left.

"_I didn't even notice them leave,"_ Karin thought.

"Why are you telling us all of this?" Juugo asked.

"From this day forth, never seek sasuke again," Naruto said in an eerie calm tone, "for your sake and his, dwell on what I have said, and when you have come to a decision seek the village of storms and ask..."

With that, he placed his two finger in front of his lips and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Kage bunshin?" Suigetsu asked, being the least shock of the three, "when the hell did he do that?"

"Isnt he just wonderful?" Mataza asked expecting something from the three but getting nothing, "anyway, you can leave when you no longer sense their chakras or when i am told to leave you three, and don't try to lie, the colour of your hair is far too beautiful to mar it with the face of an ugly lier."

* * *

He hd thrown away his home, he had thrown away his family, he had thrown away his pride, he had thrown away his trust and for a brief moment, he had almost thrown away his very soul and for three years he had trained to destroy the monster that plagued his nightmares, the monster that he blamed for all that he lost. But looking back on it all now, it all seemd quite a pointless waste since that monster was slowly shambling to him with half lidded eyes and blood leaking out his mouth. He had given everything he had to his fight and he had still lost. The power which he stole from his master was not enough, and in the end, he was still inadequate. He had no more chakra, so why was his brother still able to walk and he was left scurrying against a broken wall that seemed to call for his demise.

Sasuke's eyes widened when his brother's two fingers inched closer and closer with each passing second and for the first time in many years, Uchiha Sasuke was truly afraid and when Itachi's finger finally made it to him, his breath caught in his throat but he was surprised when all that happened was a half hearted finger flick on his forehead, and just like that the greatest prodigy of the Uchiha Clan collapsed, the light draining from his eyes, Uchiha Itachi, was dead.

Sasuke smiled, his previous fear forgotten as his brother lay dead at his feet, he would have laughed, but his state was not that much better than the corpse that lay before him, he was just barely alive himself, but alive indeed. So, with his smile of victory on his face and his pride and lust for vengeance momentarily satiated, Uchiha Sasuke passed out to bask in the blissful sleep that is the the spoils which goes to the victor. But, in his state and bliss, he never noticed tribal like markings and archaic symbols spread out over Itachi's body, and when his body hit the floor, the third party that eagerly witnessed the battle was gone before he could witness the Uchiha brothers being swept up in the great talons of a large brown eagle.

"Great job, Kurohime-san," Hinata praised, "you timed that perfectly

"**Of course, but I would like very much not to be near these black flames any longer," **the summon said**, "whatever this flame is it even burns in the rain."**

Hinata then took out a small communicator.

"Mission fully accomplished, the package is secure," was all she said before receiving a few responses from the group.

For those that know the primary objective of the mission, knew that it was not one package, but two. The primary objective was to extract Uchiha Itachi, and the secondary objective was to retrieve Uchiha sasuke. Now that the mission was complete, they could go home.

"Lets go home, Kurohime-san," Naruto said as he began a set of seals "**Kagesochi no jutsu.**"

It took a bit of concentration, but doing that technique while moving was not impossible, it only took more concentration or more chakra. If there was anyone looking at the sky over the battle, they would have seen a large eagle with three passengers and two captives, disappear into the wind like so much smoke.

* * *

**A few moments later**

The surrounding air warped and twisted until a humanoid figure appeared and surveyed the battle field. What he searched for was not there and it baffled him. Suddenly something from the ground emerged, at first glance it would have been mistaken for a horribly mutated venus flytrap, but on closer inspection, it turned out to be only zetsu.

"Where are they?" he asked

"I was hoping you could tell me," the man in the swirly mask said.

"_**They were right here when we left."**_

The swirly masked man made no further reply as the possibility of what happened became apparent. He was fooled, and distracted while the real extraction took place right under his nose. He was not pleased, he was not pleased at all and sensing this, Zetsu made himself scarce. He had lost this battle today, but the next move was his and there was only two more Jinchuuriki to collect. With an unnoticeable scowl on his face that was block bay his mask, Uchiha Madara, otherwise known as Tobi, vanished.

* * *

**With Kisame**

Zetsu slowly came out of the ground in front of an almost unconscious Kisame who had managed to free one of his arms. To say that he was angry would have been an understatement; his anger was all that kept him trying to pull his hands out of the remaining spikes.

"_**Hehehe, look what we have here,**_" said one half of zetsu, "looks like you could use some help Kisame-san."

"Just get me out of this," Kisame seethed, he was angry, very angry, he would search for his sword, and heads will role.

* * *

**Meanwhile, with Juugo and team.**

"Understood," said mataza as he then proceeded to walk off into the surrounding forest.

"Where are you going?"asked Karin.

"My assignment is done and the overall mission has been a success so you are now free to do as you will. You remember what my master said."

"Wait, what about sasuke?" Shouted Karin at his retreating back, "what will I do now?" she said, more to herself than anything else.

As she said this, Suigetsu and Juugo both got up and followed after the nin.

"Where are you two going?" Karin asked.

"I don't know what happened to sasuke, but it's obvious that he was captured by those guys," he said, "but more importantly, he has two things I want and I am going to get them and there is only one place and that is where he is."

"What about you Juugo, where will you go?"

"There is not much hope for me and even less options," Juugo said with a heavy sigh, "he said that there is another way, if there is a way, then I must seek it out."

Karin hung her head, there was nothing for her, as a former servant of Orochimaru, there was no one that would welcome her and even fewer that would not kill her on sight just for associating with the fallen snake sannin. But maybe there was a place for her, maybe she could look for the man who had soundly defeated juugo in his crazed state and had hid from her senses.

"I guess I should come along with you two, to make sure you don't get into too much trouble," Karin said receiving a stern glare form Suigetsu, "Besides, Sasuke's team mate, seems interesting."

"What do you mean?" asked Juugo.

"Isnt it obvious, Juugo?" Suigetsu said, "he has obviously met Zabuza-sempai and knows Sasuke, that is the former team mate he once told me about, he has both Zabuza's Kobukiri Houcho, and Kisame, Samehada."

"I see." Juugo said as they continued to walk in silence, even after they lost sight of the ninja they were following leaving them with a note that read: "If there is something you want badly enough, then you have to look for it."

* * *

The battle was long and hard, had it been anyone else, the outcome would have been far different. But that is of no importance now, the fight was over and he had lost; the great toad sage was dead, but not before retrieving some very key and vital information. He was dead, be he will still get the last laugh. Good night, gallant Jiraiya, you died well and your sacrifice will death of your enemies. Truly honorable.

* * *

**A/N: This just may be the longest chapter I have ever written, I hope it didn't seem rushed. I put in many parts straight from the original for the reason that even though one or two things are quite different, that doesn't mean that every single thing would be different. It is also quite tricky keeping pace with this timeline. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it, so here are the Jutsu, translations and character.**

**TRANSLATION-**

**Bishounen - **It means Pretty-boy, but translates literally to Beautiful boy

**Kage Odori** - Shadow dance

**JUTSU LIBRARY-**

******Kinzokuton: Hisan Kushi no jutsu **(Metal element: Flying skewer technique)******- **The user causes thin spikes to shoot out of the ground and any angle impaling the victim. Unlike regular spikes, these are thinner, faster, more can be made at a time and their individual speeds can be increased or slowed according to the user's wishes.

**********Hijutsu: choutenjikai no jutsu** (Hidden technique: Butterfly exhibition technique)**********-** The user impales the victims's limbs in the parts that would make movement very difficult, if any were to be done at all, they are then pulled back to the surface that the spikes came out of and forces their limbs apart as if they are in a display case

**H****ijutsu: Koganehana no jutsu **(Hidden technique: gold flower technique) - A secret technique that takes advantage of the Kumori clan's ability to not only manipulate metal, but to change it from one metal to another. It causes gold flower to bloom from any metal surface the user desires and can be used to bind victims. However, this technique is very time and chakra intensive and when the location is chosen, it cannot be undone, so it should only be used after the victim is sufficiently immobilized as i the case of Kisame.

**CHARACTER CORNER****-**

**Name: **Kumori Mataza

**Age: **24

**Clan:** Kumori. Only living survivor.

**Origin:** Land of water

**Bloodline Ability: **The ability to manipulate metals.

**Affilitaion: **Arashigakure no Sato

**Rank: **Special Jounin

**Class:** A

**Department/squad: **Juryuu no Arashi

**Ninja type: **free response

**Specialisation: **Heavy assault, Assassination

**Ninjutsu: **Fire, Earth and Metal Ninjutsu

**Genjutsu:** Average for his rank

**Taijutsu:** Average for his rank.

**Weapon:** Proficient in the use of swords, but do not carry any weapons outside of regular kunai shuriken and senbon

**Summons:** No contract , but can call upon any animal in the viscinity.

**Biography: **Like Haku, he is a victim of the blood line purges of kiri, but managed to evade capture due to his vanity when his entire family was slaughtered. Due to this he escaped Kiri and mastered trained himself and his blood line to the highest and learned how to be a sword craftsman to further understand his abilities. He is still vain, but not to the extent of abandoning those he call friends.

**Special note: **He is a very vain person and sometimes envies Mira because of her godlike beauty. Despite this, he is a very powerful person and when he kills, he does it in a very clean manner. He is a lover of romance and is partially the reason that he follows Naruto and Hinata. He is fiercely loyal to his village and especially Hinata who had caught his eye, but would not dare try to come between her and Naruto. What he sees in them is far more beautiful than anything physical, he may even admit that together they are far more beautiful than himself.

**A/N: That is all for this chapter, then next chapter is being written, but i have always had problems with the beginnings, Usually I have to start over about three times because the beginning sounded lame; which is what might happen to chapter 27. So next chapter, we see how things work out for Sasuke, Itachi and danzo's and Akahoshi's plans. So, until next time, Read Enjoy and Review.**


	27. Dusk

**A/N: Hi everyone, sorry for the delay, but these past few weeks have been hectic, not to mention I hit a snag with a certain scene, but after many deletes and rewrites later I managed to wrangle the scene to flow the way I want it. So without any further interruptions, please, Read, Enjoy and Review.**

**

* * *

**

**DUSK**

Above the skies of Arashigakure no sato, the air shifted and swirled into a vortex, and out of that vortex flew a large brown eagle. The presence of this bird signalled that Hinata had returned as she was the only one who could summon such a creature.

"This is where we will get off," Naruto said as he leapt off the bird with Tsubaki faithfully following his lead.

Her training as a ninja of the Raizoku clan was evident since she showed no fear of jumping from that height, she simply placed her trust in Naruto's hands. This was indeed a good thing since Naruto did control the wind itself and, so, used it to safely levitate him and Tsubaki to the ground beneath, right in front of the tower. When he landed, they were promptly met by Naruto's Secretary.

"I trust that your mission was a success?" the secretary asked as the group walked into the tower and towards Naruto's office.

"Yes, it went perfectly," Naruto said as his secretary handed him a sheet of paper, "What is this?"

"It's a mission request from Genji Oji-sama," the secretary said, "he is not doing too well and he fears that his time may be short."

"I see," Naruto said looking sad, "the request simply says he wants to see me, so I will go see him at once."

"As you wish, Kanshisha-sama, but..." but before she could say anything, he was gone leaving her to talk to herself, "there are missions to assign."

"Dont worry about that, I will handle it."

To say she was surprised to see a shadow clone would have been an understatement. She was familiar with all of Naruto's jokes and nuances and dealing with ninja was nothing surprising to her, but the way he did things like this was still beyond her and she had enough experience with ninja to know that it was not something common; he simply appeared and dissapeared and if she was not careful he could easily slip away from her using a Kage bunshin and if he was feeling mischievous, a normal bunshin.

"Naruto-sama, didn't Hinata-sama forbid you from using **kage bunshin** to assist you doing your work?"

Naruto simply flashed an award winning smile, threw on the charm and leaned in close to her.

"Please, Michiko-chan," he pleaded.

That was it, the heat was on and now all he had to do was wait for her to cave in.

"I-I am sorry Naruto-sama, but this level of seduction cannot work on me," she lied, "my neighbours are the Kitsumara-clan, but most of all, I am more afraid of what Hinata-sama would do to me should I allow myself to be swayed."

With that she squeezed her eyes shut and desperately punched and dispelled Naruto's shadow clone. When she opened her eyes, she saw nothing; she sighed in relief and went to Naruto's office to put the rest of the paperwork on his desk. It may have been strange for a leader of a ninja village to have as his secretary a civilian, but that did not mean she was helpless. She was subject every day to all kinds of high level ninja and how strange they could be. She may not be able to hide her emotions like them or even read their emotions, but simply since she was a civilian and a trustworthy and tight-lipped one at that, if anything happen, she would be easily overlooked therefore allowing some of the village's secrets to escape.

"I am sorry Uzumaki-sama," she said as she approached his door, flashbacks of a sweetly smiling hinata with the presence of an Oni behind her flashing through Michiko's mind, "but that woman is a Hanya."

However, when she opened the door she came face to face with Naruto's shadow clone furiously scribbling and stamping away at the paper work on the desk, when he saw her, he paused, looked up and smiled sheepishly at her. She looked back down the corridor where she had thought she had dispelled him only to see a shoe on the ground.

"Kawarimi?" she asked, more to herself.

"I won't tell if you don't tell?"

* * *

"How do you feel Genji Oji-sama?"

The old man, Genji, was the oldest man in the village, he was one of the village elders and rumor had it, he came from the original whirlpool, but that may have been all rumour.

"Kanshisha-sama, what are you doing here?"asked Jubei from the side of the old man's bad.

"I came to pay my last respects to a great elder," Naruto said, "I assume you are here to pay respects to one of your masters?"

Jubei nodded.

"You flatter me, Naruto-sama," he said before coughing, "there is something that I need to ask of you."

"If it is within my power then it shall be done," Naruto said.

"Thank you," again another round of coughing, "but before I do that, I need to tell you something, something that you probably don't know; of your clan."

"You know of the Uzumaki clan?"

"Of course, growing up in the old whirlpool country, they were to the Eddy village as the Senju were to Konoha."

"So then that means that this place is not..."

"That is right, this is not the original whirlpool," he said taking a few laboured breath, "Eddy village had very strong ties to the leaf, to the point that all their ninja bore the crest of the Uzumaki clan."

"That explains alot," Naruto said to himself beofer realising he had interrupted, "I am sorry, please continue."

"The Shodai even took as his bride an Uzumaki, but unfortunately, due to war and the fear of Eddy village's sealing capabilities, it was destroyed."

"What happened to the peoele of the village, my clan?" Naruto asked.

"All who survived came here and tried to rebuild as best we could, but with so few of us, we were lucky that we survived the way we did until you came; and the last I ever heard of any Uzumaki was a woman who married the yondaime Hokage so we never bothered to disturb her happiness," more coughing racked his body, "But rumor has it that she died some time ago and we feared that she was the last one, that is, until you came along. Naruto-sama, you are the last of your clan, and I am proud to have, known you, however short it was."

At the end of this story, Naruto was barely able to hold back the tears, but he managed.

"My time is short, so I will tell you my request," he said as he struggled to hold on for just a moment longer, "spread my ashes over the soil of the land of my birth, that way I can bring back the last of the uzumaki, the son of whirlpool, home."

With that, his eyes slowly closed and the air slowly escaped his mouth in a calm sigh.

"It shall be done,"

With that, Naruto pulled the sheet over his head and left the room.

* * *

Later that evening, Naruto found himself in the hospital holding Hinata tenderly outside the emergency room, her look, exhausted but pleased.

"How are they doing?" he asked as he held her in his arms

"Well, sasuke is in surprisingly good shape, only exhaustion and a few broken bones and lacerations, but he will awaken in a day or two so I suggest transporting him tomorrow or as quickly as possible in order for your plan to work," hinata said, "Itachi on the other hand, is a little worse, the seal you placed on him did its work, but when we operated on him we noticed that he had absolutely no chakra remaining, so if it wasn't for the **Fuinjutsu: Musei Shikyo**, then there would have been nothing we could have done."

"So what can we do for him?" Naruto asked sounding concerned.

"The seal on his body stopped him from dying, but it also stopped his body as if it was on ice so we poured enough chakra into him that when you remove the seal, he would still be suffering from mild exhaustion, but he would recover quickly within two weeks," hinata finished then perked up as if she had remembered something, "and speaking of seals, look at these."

She held in her hands two snapshots of Sasuke's neck region on either side.

"What, I don't see anything," Naruto said.

"Exactly, Orochimaru's curse seal is gone," she said, "it seems when Orochimaru came out of Sasuke's seal, he used the cursed seal as a medium to grow a body for himself and that process removed the seal entirely."

Naruto smiled as he walked out of the hospital with Hinata, hand in hand.

"He made himself a host by sealing Orochimaru's power into himself, but failed to keep him contained when his chakra was not enough," Hinata said, "It is a good thing he was not a jinchuriki. He would have failed miserably."

"hahaha, yea, trying to copy me," Naruto said when a solemn look came across his face, "I will unseal him tomorrow."

They had wandered in to one of the parks, it was evening and they stood under a tall umbrella shaped tree as the sun sunk into the ocean behind the village.

"What's the matter, Naruto-kun?"

"I was just thinking, Itachi did all that to his clan for the sake of his village and above all that, he spared his brother's life and gave him a reason to live, and even when sasuke betrayed the village that Itachi sacrificed everything for and gained tainted power for his ambition, he saved him from Orochimaru's grasp when no one could."

"That is what it means to have a family, Naruto-kun, the willingness to sacrifice everything you have for that person," Hinata said as she leaned in, "I now see why you trusted Itachi, he knows what it means to be strong and you are stronger to see that behind all the deceit."

"We are ninja, to seek the truth is part of our purpose," Naruto said then leaning in and kiss her, " I love you Tsukihana, and forever will my heart be yours."

"And forever will my heart be yours, my Aoitenpi."

They kissed passionately as the last golden rays of the sun washed over them and the night began. But, this was no private affair, as much as they wanted it to be, because lurking in the shadows, not too far away, a ninja with a porcelain mask and wearing a grey hooded cloak suddenly disappeared. He thought that the couple didn't know he was there and that he had gained a vital piece of information. But he was partially wrong; he did get a vital piece of information, but he was not as undetected as he had thought. There is an old saying, 'if the enemy is in range, so are you.' But despite this, Naruto and Hinata payed him no heed, this was their time and they will not acknowledge any outside presence at this time, besides, that has been prepared for already.

* * *

Meanwhile, just outside the effective radius of storm village, a masked ninja stealthily approached a tent disguised by a genjutsu as a pile of rubble and boulders. On the inside, he came into a dull light and in front of him, was a low table with three men around it.

"What do you have to report," said the one eyed man not looking at the newcomer.

"Both Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke are, at present in the hospital and will survive, their most grievous injury being severe chakra exhaustion which was immediately cured and Orochimaru's curse seal was gone from Uchiha Sasuke's person according to Hyuga Hinata."

"Are you serious? He actually succeeded?" asked the man sitting next to him, "then, what of Naruto and Hinata's state?"

The ANBU turned his attention to Akahoshi, then back to Danzo who allowed him to answer with a slight nod.

"Hyuuga Hinata appears to be tired and Uzumaki Naruto is with her currently."

"It appears that our predictions were correct," the last of the three spoke, "so I assume that the plan will commence tonight as planned?"

"Yes, this is the best opportunity that we will have. All their attention will be dangerously split between securing the Uchiha brothers and other relevant buildings as well as with Hinata being tired, means she might sleep a little sounder. Best of all, the only members of the Juryuu no Arashi in the village are Riku-san here and Tsubaki, and that woman don't stand a chance, she barely has more chakra than a genin, and Naruto hasn't named a tenth dragon as yet," Akahoshi said, "Riku-san as the head of the Juryuu no arashi, you will be able to go anywhere without question so your job is to kill the two Uchiha and apprehend Mika, therefore securing the Hospital. That way, should anything go awry, we would at least be in possession of medical care."

"Yes, but what about Hinata, she is slightly better than Mika-san's skill as a medic."

"That is where I come in, to deal with Uzumaki and Hinata," danzo shifted in his seat as he remembered naruto's insult, "I will allow my two best ninja to apprehend Naruto and Hyuuga."

"Apprehend? I asked that you kill them," Akahoshi protested.

"You intend to overthrow the leadership and take it for yourself," Danzo replied, "if he is murdered in the dead of the night and he is loved as much as you have me believe, then a mass uprising could occur and one of two things could happen, you could either use the chaos to rise to power, and no one is the wiser, or u can use this to rise to power and the people become suspicious of you forcing me to kill you to ensure you keep your mouth shut."

"I assure you, Danzo-san, our deal shall not come out in the open, everyone know just how smoothe you can be," Akahoshi argued.

"Be that as it may, it is better that you execute him in public so that you break the spirits of those who may retaliate against you."

"I see, but what of the Raizoku clan?" Riku inquired. "They swore a blood oath to lay down their lives to protect Naruto, that's the reason why Tsubaki is with him at all times, and despite what you say, she is the strongest of her clan."

Akahoshi scoffed as he leaned back in his seat.

"None of those weaklings can dare stand against me," he said, "besides; they are not all as loyal as you think. I happen to know that Tsubaki-kun's uncle is a rather jealous man since he wasn't selected to wield some pathetic weapon."

Danzo's one visible cracked open slightly as he peared over at his accomplice.

"So I assume that you will handle the Raizoku clan?" Akahoshi nodded. "What of the other 'dragons', as you so call them?"

"Well, they are all loyal," said Riku while rubbing his chin contemplating what he will say next, "Mira will resist at first, but she will come around eventually, Danjo will be the same as Mira since their clan is important to them; tenoko is not confident enough in himself to go against me. The real problem is with Shigure, Mataza, Konta and Gin. Mataza and Konta look up to Naruto and HInata with an almost fanatical belief while it is hard to ever guess what is going through shigure's mind, and Gin follows his own set of rules and is kind of like the invisible support that any ninja wish they had, he too is hard to know for sure how he might react."

"That is good to here, however, we will have to put down those four, but, per your request, Akahoshi-san, Shigure will be spared."

"Actually, Danzo-san, may I propose something else?"

"What is it?"

"How about we break Mataza and use him to breed a whole new generation of ninja."

"That is unacceptable, he is a fanatic and as a result will pose a threat to us, and all threats must be eliminated."

Akahoshi frowned at this, but did not say anything else.

"What of the waterfall village?" Riku inquired, "there is always at least a handful of ninja there and they are no slouch; most of them are native to that place so it will be home field advantage."

"The information you gave me said that there would only be one jounin level ninja there, should I have reason to doubt you?"

"Of course not, Danzo-san, I am simply saying not to underestimate anyone there, we did slaughter over forty ninja in those tunnels not so long ago," he reminded.

"I understand your concern," danzo mocked, "but my men are not a horde of mindless Iwa shinobi walking into something they know nothing off. My men are the elite of the elite and know full well what they are walking into, besides, those maps Akahoshi provided should be most helpful, besides, there are only ten ninja guarding the waterfall."

"I see," Riku said, nodding his head, "now that our plan has been settled, what time should we strike? It should be over before the sun rises tomorrow."

"We will commence at exactly two in the morning, we shall strike all at the exact same time and rendezvous after our job is done in the Kanshisha's office," Danzo said.

As he said this, a sudden rustle of bushes outside the tent caught the attention off all the shinobi inside the tent and before anyone could blink, two masked shinobi descended upon the unfortunate spy, unfortunately, or fortunately, it turned out to be nothing but a common lizard catching a cricket. The lizard never did get to finish his meal, since a kunai pierced through his stomach causing him to drop his meal. This also caused all the other little critters like small animals and insects to run and scamper in all directions. A search of the area after revealed that there was no ninja or human in the area for at least three miles.

"Okay gentlemen, I think I shall be going now," Riku said, picking up his Nodachi at the entrance.

"I suppose I shall take my leave as well," said Akahoshi as he left the tent with someone at his side, the same person who was at his side when he allowed the ROOT ANBU to escape.

When they were both gone, a pair of Danzo's ANBU appeared.

"Keep an eye on them, if Akahoshi betrays me, kill him, and when Riku finishes his job, make sure it is his last."

Without a word, they both vanished to shadow their target. All threats must be eliminated and a person who betrayed not one but two leaders, Hagen Riku was the biggest threat among them.

* * *

A Lizard was killed by a kunai thrown by a ROOT ANBU when he tried to capture its prey, a cricket. However, the twig which he perched was not strong enough to bear his weight and snapped under his movement to capture the insect; he had caught the prey, but a kunai caught him before he was able to swallow his meal. The meal quickly fled the scene, along with whatever insect was in the bush. But this cricket was having a very unlucky evening, for as soon as he was forty meters away safely chirping away in a tree, he was swooped up by a bird. But this was strange, it did not eat him nor did it carry the cricket to its nest, nor did the cricket struggle to escape, it carried the insect a great four miles away from the sight of the meeting before landing and releasing the insect in front of a red panda with a spider on his head.

The cricket, seeing the spider and the red panda hopped over to it and began chirping away as if it was telling the gathering something, they all seemed to respond with chirps grunts or just aggrevated looking scurrying. After the supposed conversation, they all separated to go their own direction. The bird picking up the cricket and allowing the spider to crawl on its back as it flew off in the direction of waterfall. The red panda lazily climbed to the other tree and another and another until she came upon a small hidden camp fire where a pink haired girl slept. For most this would have been dangerous, but when every animal both great and small were your weapon, then anywhere she slept was safe. The panda walked up to her, and nudged her, she only stirred but did not awaken, this time the panda nudged her harder, and yet again she did not awaken. Growing frustrated with the situation, the panda decided that a less aggressive approach might be best. So it went to her feet, pulled up the covers to expose her feet and began licking it, it did not take long before the girl turned vigorously then shot up laughing hysterically like a school girl only to see no one but her familiar, Koko ,crawling up her lap.

"Koko-chan, no fair waking me up like that, you know I'm ticklish," she said pouting cutely, "you better have a good reason."

She leaned her ear to the panda and listened to what it had to report. While listening to the report, her eyes suddenly widened then narrowed showing that she was in full ninja mode, as Naruto had described it once. Shigure was as strange as ninja came, she was always happy and cheerful, and for a girl in her early twenties to act like a twelve year old school girl was strange by any standards, but when there was a serious operation in progress, then it seemed as if her emotions suddenly died and was locked away in the very depths of her soul. She looked at her watch and realised that it was still eight at night, so she would need to pack up and leave now.

She packed up her camp and walked diligently towards her target, she had a mission, and her mark was probably the most dangerous one of them around. Her target was none other than the infamous council-man Danzo.

* * *

**(On the border of whirlpool and fire country)**

Juugo, Karin and Suigetsu had been diligently tracking Mataza ever since they were left. They had hoped that they could follow him all the way to Sasuke's mysterious teammate, but halfway there, he became too far away for Karin to track his chakra. So they were now lost somewhere on the border of fire country with money and no place to buy food , and to make it worse, they were not too far from rice field country.

"Oh great, what do we do now, its getting late and we have no idea where to go from here," Suigetsu complained.

"Would you shut up, Suigetsu," Karin retorted, "we should make camp here for the night and continue in the morning."

Ordinarily they would have started arguing and tried to kill each other by now, but with Juugo there, they could in no way start to take out their frustrations, because if they did, Juugo's other half might decide to take over, and they knew that without Sasuke there, it was only a matter of time before he lost it. Needless to say, their respective patience was wearing thin.

"Fine, but..."

Suigetsu began but was cut off when Juugo spoke.

"I see a light over there, maybe someone their can help us."

They didn't see why not, and they could save some time by sharing a fire, or they could at least take advantage of whoever was stupid enough to set up such a bright fire in such a dangerous place.

They snuck closer to the fire and saw only one tent, a small one at that, indicating that it was only one person. Definitely stupid.

They surveyed the area of the camp before approaching seeing as there was no one around.

"Hello." Juugo called.

"What the hell are you doing?" Suigetsu screamed in a whisper and was promptly ignored by Juugo.

"Oh relax, suigetsu," Karin said, "the only chakra I sense is too far away."

"Fine, make yourself useful and see what is on that scroll," Suigetsu said as he pulled out a large scroll and a nap sack out of the tent and began looking through it.

However, just as Karin opened the scroll and before Suigetsu could peep into the bag, Karin froze.

"Shit, that person is coming back."

"Why are you getting so antsy, I thought you said they were too far away," Suigetsu said getting more annoyed.

"Well, I meant that they were too far away to notice anything over here, but that person is coming back and will be here any moment."

"So what, there is three of us and one of them."

"Yea, they also have quite a large chakra capacity as well."

"_Now_ you tell me this," suigetsu said angrily dropping the knapsack, "come on lets get out of here."

"Too late, they sped up, lets hide,"

They were about to do just that, when all of a sudden patches of ground rose up like toy towers and sprouting rods that clamped around their legs, ankles arms and torso like shackles before they could move.

"What the hell is this?" Suigetsu asked

"Sorry about that," said a beautiful green haired girl, probably in her late teens or early twenties, "but I sensed some chakra in my camp that was trying to run away as I got closer so I just had to react."

"We are sorry, we did not mean to intrude," Juugo said.

"Yea, just let us go and we will be on our way, no trouble."

"I see," the woman said, "so why are you still holding on to my scroll like that."

"Huh?... Oh, sorry," Karin said as she blushed in embarrassment as she handed back the scroll to the girl, "I didn't realise I was still holding it."

"Well, no harm done," she said before undoing her justsu and placing the scroll near her tent, "you guys hungry?"

"What?"

"I asked are you hungry? I caught some fish and was hoping you won't mind sharing them with me."

"Do you think we are stupid or something?" Suigetsu angrily asked, "you caught us stealing now you want to feed us, do you have any idea who you are dealing with?"

"Well from the looks of it," she began while skewering a fish and putting it over the fire, "three hungry teenagers who have no idea exactly where they."

"No we're not," Karin argued pushing up the side of her glasses, "I am quite intelligent and know where we are and I would have you know, that we already have our own food."

As she said this her traitorous stomach began to disagree and the girl started to laugh.

"You are not fooling anyone," the girl said through her laughs, "not even your stomach. Now come have a seat all of you and let us share this warm fire."

"It's that obvious, huh," Karin said blushing again in embarrassment and dropping her head, "fine."

With that, Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu all sat around the fire – suigetsu more reluctant than the others- as they fell into an uneasy silence for a few minutes. Then taking one of the finished fishes, the girl took a bite out of it prompting the others to take one and eat, or two in Suigetsu's case. Then, after finishing up her fish she began to stare at the three.

"What the hell are you staring at?" Suigetsu demanded.

"Sorry, its just that I have never seen anyone like you guys before," she said, the fascination in her voice not even disguised, "You have to be the strangest people I have ever seen."

"What do you mean?" Karin asked, "last time I checked we were all pretty normal, and why are you asking questions like that when you haven't even given us your name?"

Karin knew this girl was not the average person. Before they were captured by that strange jutsu of hers, she got a small look into the scroll, what she saw were instructions to perform some sort of jutsu, it was not enough to know for certain what kind of jutsu, but it was enough to know that this girl was a ninja, and by the way she had caught them, she was probably a good one. So with that in mind, she was careful as to how she answered the question. She only hoped that this person wont start to find them suspicious and began questioning them.

"_It would be a shame if we had to kill her for being nosy," Karin thought, "but then again, with juugo around we should try our best not to get him aggravated."_

Kariin was right, however, the girl was a ninja, a far better ninja than any of them, she had seen the way her eyes flickered over to Juugo when she mentioned strange, or how Karin quickly changed topic when she asked an innocent question.

"_It seems that the girl is not too good at hiding secrets," the girl thought, "the short one seems to be the most competent fighter of the three while the big one seems to be a bit different. Lets see how this goes."_

"Oh, sorry, I am Uzumaki Akira," she lied smoothly, "what's yours?"

Her clan were well known in Kiri and water country for their kekei genkai so telling them that her name was Tsuken Akira would have been counterproductive. Though, when she mentioned Uzumaki, all their attention snapped to her.

"Karin," Karin said.

"Hozuki Suigetsu," Suigetsu said not caring who knew his name.

"Juugo of Tenpin" Juugo said.

"The reason I said you were all strange is because I have never seen anyone with that shade of pink, its so pretty," at this Karin could help but smile though she tried to repress it while suigetsu scoffed and Juugo laughed lightly, "and you have weird teeth, like a shark, all pointy and sticking out your mouth."

"Yea, she's right, he is like a shark," Karin said, " a shark thats too stupid to do anything but eat and sleep; a complete waste of space."

"Watch it Karin," Suigetsu said inching towards his sword, "or you're gonna get fed to those sharks."

"As if," she said as she inched towards her kunai pouch.

"But you are the strangest of them all," Akira said pointing an accusing finger towards Juugo.

Karin could see it in his eyes as he fought desperately to keep his other self under control. Juugo was always a peace loving person, and the mere existence of his blood thirsty other side was an affront to his very existence and reason for being. To make matters worse, a girl he had never met before had correctly pointed him out as the anomaly and as much as he wanted to keep it a secret from the world, he just couldn't. Which was why the next thing Akira said gave him some hope.

"You are so huge you might as well be a giant, and your hair is orange," Akira said, "but I bet no one picks on you huh?"

She looked expectantly at him. Inwardly he relaxed and released a breath he didn't know he was holding causing a now tense Suigetsu and Karin to visible relax, although this all went seemingly over the head of the mysterious girl. However, she had seen it all.

"No, people are usually intimidated by my size," he responded then immediately changed the topic, "I always thought that uzumaki was the name of a place, not someone's name."

"_So you are hiding something,"_ akira thought, _"what ever it is, those two are afraid of something, and that something has to do with Juugo."_

"Well, it is, why, do you know someone with that name?" she asked hoping it was who she thought.

"Not too long ago we ran into a guy, one of his subordinates called him Uzumaki-sama, so now I know its his name and not a title," Karin concluded, "Suigetsu, what did sasuke say his old team mate's name was?"

"Naruto," suigetsu said then turning to Akira, "you wont happen to be related to him would you?"

"It depends, you three don't seem to like each other the least bit, at least you two don't," she said, more to Karin and Suigetsu than Juugo, "and from the fact that you are clearly ninja and not wearing a hitai ite I can come to only two conclusion."

"Oh yea, and whats that?" Suigetsu said reaching up to his zanbatou sensing the change in behavior of the girl.

"One; he has something of common value to the three of you," she looked at the three, "or two; you are all looking for him but for different reasons. So which is it?"

As she looked at the reactions and expressions of the three, she smiled to herself knowing that she had hit the nail on the head with the second option.

"The second one," Karin said, "so do you know him and could you help us find his village."

Akira smiled.

"Luckily for you I was actually on my way to his village when I stopped for the night," Karin smiled when she heard this, "but you guys are hiding something and a large part of it has to do with Juugo-san so I don't really trust you."

"It is not that we try to deceive you, I hve a split personality that is quite evil and loves nothing more than to commit senseless murder," Juugo said almost desperately, "please, I need to find him, for my sake as well as everyone around me."

Akira looked at the other two and looking at Karin she could tell that her reasons, while not as upfront as Juugo's, they were still sincere. Suigetsu, on the other hand, had a reason that was not sincere and it seems that he might do anything to get what he wanted. Master Kyosh had always said she hd a talent to read people's heart. It was something that couldn't be fully taught and Akira had the ability far better than most. This along with her way of indirectly getting information from people, a few books on psychology and Master Kyosh's training meant that there was not a single person that she could not get information out of.

"Fine," she said, "I'll take you all with me, but for now I'm gonna get some sleep."

With this she took up her scroll and proceeded to enter the tent.

"Wait," Karin said causing Akira to turn around and look at her, "you never did tell us your relation to him."

"Heh, it seems that Naruto-kun has left an impression of some sort on all of you," she said with a soft smile, "it's no surprise. But if you must know, I'm just ...his precious big sister."

With that she turned and went into her tent leaving three people to unpack their own sleeping mats and realizing that the person they were talking to was possibly one of the most dangerous persons and possibly had the key to their future in their hands. Suigetsu especially realised he nearly drew his sword at a person who is the sibling of someone who could easily defeat juugo and commanded ninja who could take out his entire team and Kisame in one swoop.

* * *

In the shinobi world, things are never as they seem. A simple insect can be the death of anyone it so chooses or a pup than can hurl itself at you like a tornado and severely destroy any opponent. However, these things can be noted and detected depending on markings and the ones that wield them and over time. This is exactly what ninja had done in order to know these things for the threats that they really are, but in whirlpool country, there are things that, even by ninja standard could never be identified as a threat even though these things may be carrying very important information or can kill.

Anyone watching a bird carrying an insect in its mouth would pay it no heed or no interest; they would simply mark it off as just a bird carrying food back to its nest, that is, if they even bothered to pay attention to such a thing. However, this bird even though it was a normal bird that was native to the area, its mission had nothing to do with collecting food.

It had already completed the first part of the mission by dropping of the spider on its back at the caves of waterfall. Its next task almost over, was to drop of the cricket.

* * *

**(at waterfall)**

The spider scurried along the walls and floor of the caves before before coming to a village of sorts surrounding a large tree. It went into one of the houses and scurried up the arm of Konta.

"What news you bring?"he said as the spider walked up his arm towards his ear while Tenoko looked at him expectantly, "ah, it begin. What time?"

"May I be so bold as to ask, what did it say?" Tenoko asked as he sat across the dining table which they were both sitting.

"At two in the morning, traitor plans to over throw, and they come for water here," was all he said as the spider disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Then it seems that we have much to do before then to prepare for our guests," Tenoko said as he got up and left the house to prepare as Konta followed to do the same. It is now half past eight.

* * *

**(Kanshisha'a office)**

Naruto had returned to his office not too long after a harried looking Michiko finally found him and Hinata snuggled up together at the base of the tree shortly after the sun had set. To make a long story short he now had to complete all the paper work himself before he could leave for home and he couldn't leave because he knew that Hinata was keeping a Byakugan on him from their home. He really shouldn't have tried to sneak away from his work again.

"I'm sure a Hokage wouldn't have to do things like this in her village," Naruto grumbled as he stamped another document; oh how many a kage wished that was the case.

After stamping yet another document to approve certain changes to the academy, he heard a tapping at the glass window behind him. He swivelled in his chair and found a bird flying away from the window sill, after the strange occurrence he noticed a cricket still on the window sill trying to get in. He opened the window and the cricket jumped onto his desk and into the ink, and began walking all over the documents.

"Hey, you damn...," whatever he was about to say died on his lips when he realised what the cricket was doing.

It was writing a message on the documents, the path it walked forming the kanji, 'attack' and the number, 'two'. Naruto looked at the strange occurrence then he smiled and went back to his work, the bird will relay the same message to Hinata, since she could simply summon one of her birds to have it translate. It was a good idea to have Shigure keep tabs on the traitors, since her spies were the kind you would never expect, from the smallest flees to the greatest summon beast.

"So, it begins at two," Naruto said, a dark smile on his lips as he thought what he would do to those traitors. It is now nine at night

* * *

**(earlier that day in Ame)**

"Pain," Konan said she walked up to the orange haired man sitting on the ledge of where he had fought Jiraiya, "he is here to see you."

"Very well," he said as he and Konan shunshined to the central towere where he stayed.

When they arrived they saw a man with an orange mask standing in the center of the room. Even though they could not see his face due to his mask, they could tell that he was angry.

"Zetsu has not given me any information on the fight between Itachi and Sasuke," Pain said dryly, not afraid of the legendary ninja in front of him, after all, he is a god.

"That is part of the reason I am here," he said, "but before that, what of Jiraiya, he is far better than most give him credit for and could be a real hindrance."

"Jiraiya-sensei is dead; I assume as much for Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi?" pain said as the rain continued to pour heavily outside, "so, its time to get the Kyuubi."

The masked man laughed to himself.

"_Whether he admits it or not, he too is a product of Konoha," Madara fondly thought, "funny how the most powerful members of Akatsuki have been trained by konoha, or at least by a ninja of it."_

"Yes, he has grown far stronger and more cunning than I had imagined, so as the leader, you do it," Madara said, "and should you come across Itachi and Sasuke, kill them both."

"There is no need to describe our foe in such a way," Konan said, "Pain has never lost a fight."

"That is true," Madara said in a chuckle as he turned to leave, "I have said what I have come to say, tell the other members to hurry up and capture their own Jinchuuriki."

With that Pain and Konan watched Madara leave in a slow and steady gate as he ranted on how things will soon be the way it should, as he reclaimed the true power of the sharingan, his power.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: When writing this chapter I noticed how long it was getting and realised that this is the perfect spot to end this chapter, so look out next time for the continuation, 'TWO A.M.'**

**CHARACTER CORNER -**

**Name: **Fuuma Danjo

**Age: **26

**Clan: **Fuuma Clan

**Origin: **Rice field country

**Bloodline ability: **None

**Affiliation: **Arashigakure no sato

**Rank: **Special jounin

**Class: **S

**Department/Squad: **Juryuu no Arashi

**Ninja type:** Assassin and Spy.

**Specialisation: **Assassination, Espionage.

**Ninjutsu: **General Jutsu and hijutsu of the Fuuma clan (e.g Chakra no ito).

**Genjutsu: **Slightly above average for his rank

**Taijutsu: **Good for his rank.

**Weapon: **Longer than average senbon.

**Summons: **None

**Biography: **He is an easy going kind of person but is quite perceptive and a very good strategist. After the downfall of Arashi, Fuuma clan's best hope of returning to strength, he threw himself into training hoping that he could inspire the rest of his clan to do so. He was successful in becoming better than arashi in all the secret arts of the Fuuma clan and even incorporated senbon that were longer than the usual one and uses them together with the Chakra no ito hence earning the nick name the Fuuma tailor.

**Special Notes: **He dresses a bit like a vagrant. whether this is on purpose or he just doesn't care is still a mystery.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, that is all for this time, there is only 2 more dragons to go since it wont make much sense to put up a post for the tenth dragon, and if you haven't guessed it yet, then it will be revealed next chapter along with whether or not Riku is a traitor. I would like to get your view on the scene with Akira since that was the scene that held this up for some time. So until then, please Read Enjoy and Review.


	28. 2AM

**A/N: It has been a while, hasn't it. Please dont try to kill me I have a legitimate reason. This should have been out at least a week ago, however, University got in the way. I will not say more than that, but at least I got this out and have started on chapter 29. I hope this is up to your standard and that I don't disappoint you all. MUCH THANKS AND APPRECIATION TO JackKiller2256, WITHOUT HIM THIS WOULD HAVE TAKEN ANOTHER WEEK. So as usual, Read, Enjoy and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jirai Gumo, it is a fictional character from Yu Gi Oh.**

**At the bottom of the page, the Jutsu library is incomplete due to issues arising from the editor itself.**

**

* * *

**

**2 AM**

Despite what some may think, Danzo was a very loyal man, more loyal than any ninja in all of Konoha, at least he thought so. He was so loyal that he would do whatever it takes to secure Konoha's security, even if it meant plunging himself into the shadows and do the things that the fools would not approve of. He would pay any price and do any atrocity to ensure Konoha's superiority. Unfortunately he was a very ambitious man and at times that ambition clashed with his loyalty. This had lead him to believe that the current line of Hokage were all too soft to truly lead Konoha. Every one of the previous Hokage, even the current one was a bleeding heart who bent too easily to the whim of other villages. Had Konoha been under his rule he would have sent the head of the kumo ambassador on a silver platter when the attempted abduction of the Hyuuga heiress failed back to the raikage, had he been the Hokage, Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi would be dead along with the rest of their traitorous clan, had he been Hokage, the jinchuriki would have been properly trained as the weapon he should have been for Konoha, not living some childish fantasy. This and many others he had told himself over the years after one incident after another occurred and because of this, his ambition was fed and inflated by his loyalty.

Because of his outlook on the shinobi world, he often did thing that would make his loyalty questionable; he would blame the sandaime for his weakness when the sand and sound invaded, but anyone with enough knowledge and understanding would surely suspect he had a hand in Orochimaru's invasion. Even though sandaime let the traitorous sannin escape, it was Danzo who let him back in. This however was a blunder, because his actions had indirectly led to the eventual defection of Uchiha Sasuke and the loss of a very valuable shinobi in Uzumaki Naruto. He would deny it; of course, he did what was needed to be done.

This was not the first time his actions created more bad than good. Pain may be the greatest example of this. Pain may have hated Konoha because of what happened to his parents, but it was another Konoha ninja that gave him strength to strengthen his country, and he looked up to that Konoha Nin with great devotion. Jiraiya had healed a hole in his heart even though he had lost so much, but it was Danzo's action when he and Hanzo joined forces to betray Yahiko's group. Hanzo wanted to protect his position and Danzo wanted help to see the first step of his ambition come true, to become Hokage, but in the end, Yahiko had died, and whatever last bit of faith Nagato had in humanity died and the man known as pain was born and Danzo remained blameless and he had no regrets. After all, Konoha was safe from a united Ame. At least, that is what he would have told himself since another scheme to become Hokage had failed.

If there was ever one thing he had regretted, was the death of his rival, although, he still called the sandaime Hokage a fool on a regular basis. He had always been jealous of the way people admired and practically worshiped the sandaime, but he would stay loyal and when the time comes that he would lead Konoha as the Hokage, he would return it to the days when its greatness could not even be rivalled or questioned.

But there was one sad truth about Danzo's loyalty, it was not just loyalty, it was fanaticism, fanaticism unto his self and that is why his personal motto was that all threats should be eliminated, and for this reason, he was in the new whirlpool country assisting a power hungry fool in his quest to overthrow the leadership of Arashi. To him the entire situation was a threat to Konoha, the leader was a powerful ninja who was host to an even more powerful Bijuu who was once a Konoha ninja, his most trusted lieutenant was another former Konoha ninja, and to make matters worse she had willingly abandoned Konoha to be with him. If it had just been that then he would not have gone through such lengths of forming an 'alliance' with the madman, but somehow, they had under their control, a number of powerful ninja and access to very powerful and destructive jutsu, weapons, drugs and information.

He could not take the chance that they had formed an alliance with Konoha, the risk was too great, should Arashi decide to attack Konoha, there would be little they could do, especially with the weakling leadership Konoha was suffering under. He would nip this situation in the bud. However, he would not simply just destroy the storm village and all of Naruto's most loyal followers and the Hyuuga girl to ensure the bloodline does not fall out of Konoha's hands, he would also kill all the Arashi ninja who had helped in the coup. He would not do it simply because he did not trust him; if that was the case he would have been dead already. The reason was that Danzo was quite certain that, that fool Akahoshi would not keep his mouth shut, but that was minor. The other reason was that Akahoshi was a power hungry mad man with ambitions as great as Orochimaru's but not enough sense not to do anything foolish like trying to get more power. So the answer was simple, Danzo would kill the man and take all the thing he had so graciously talked about; Naruto's three scrolls, the two elemental swords, the star of Hoshi village and he would lay claim the water of waterfa'' village, not to mention that the location would make a valuable hiding place and fort.

But above all this, the most important thing, was how he would re-educate Naruto. He was not as foolish as to kill a jinchuriki and risk the beast they contain becoming free. No, he would keep him as a personal pet and weapon, a pet that could pave the way to the Hokage's seat. This especially he thought about, as he sat on his chair inside the genjutsu covered tent, miles outside or Arashi.

"_By the time the sun rises I will be one step closer," _he thought, _"but how exactly should I restrain that boy, suppression seals would only hold back his chakra, and his stubbornness will take maybe months to break."_

He stopped his musings as his eye slowly cracked open when an ANBU appeared near his seat.

"There is someone heading directly towards our location, her description matches that of Hikari Shigure of the Juryuu no Arashi," he said, "what are you orders?"

The deal was that she would be spared, but Danzo had other ideas, and as was his motto, all threats are to be eliminated.

"Hai," the ANBU said and vanished once more.

However, this turn of events had him thinking, there should be absolutely no reason for anyone to be heading in this direction, especially not one of the Juryuu. It made no sense, their location was selected due to the fact that no one came here and there was no reason to come here. For this piece of information he trusted Akahoshi, after all, no sense in killing your allies before you got what you wanted and Danzo had seen it in his eyes, Akahoshi was far too power hungry to betray him before he got the power he wanted. There could only be one reason, the whole plot had already been discovered and there was a traitor in his midst. It could not have been one of his own; he had taken steps to ensure that, so that meant it could only mean that one of the people involved in the over throw was an intentional plant. To make matters worse, the attacks had already started simultaneously a few minutes ago.

"_But why wait till the last moment to launch a counter attack, it doesn't make much sense," _ he thought, then his eyes slowly opened in realisation as his hands clenched around his cane, _"unless, it is to ensure that someone previously out of their grasp is now in their hands. There is no better trap than when your target walks into your hands."_

Danzo was not the kind to get an aggravated look on his face or show any emotion, in fact, he may have loss the function to do that a long time ago, but if he was capable of doing it, his face would have been twisted into an ugly scowl and he would have been tossing and overturning tables, but he remained calm. He would need to think this through. He would need to abandon the mission, he could see that it had already failed, and he would need to vacate the area as quickly as possible since they knew he was here and had even sent an assassin, although, he questioned the skill of any would-be assassin who would walk up to the enemy's hiding place in the open, but that was beside the point. The mission was a failure and he would have to abandon his ninja and flee. Although, he was confident in the fact that his ninja were smart enough to know when a mission needed to be abandoned and return for further instructions, especially since the mission was supposed to be a quick and silent one.

Danzo simply got to his feet and called a few names, and in a matter of seconds the ones he had called were bowing before him as they awaited his orders.

"Get ready to leave immediately, we have been discovered,"

"What about the mission?" one asked.

"It was a set up," he said simply, "it was a trap set by a deceptively good adversary. Now go."

With that the gathered ninja vanished, and within a matter of moments they began their escape, but that would not be, because as they were about to leap away, Danzo was forced to leap out of the way as a pink light shot out from the nearby trees, impaling two of his men who attempted to take the blow for him.

"It seems that you are a lot better than I gave you credit for," Danzo said as he opened his eye and looked at where the attack came from, "Hikari Shigure."

After he said this, the sword retracted as the two men slumped to the grown, one wounded but would survive while the other, not so much. After the pink light of the sword disappeared a pink haired girl leapt from the tree and looked at her enemies, seven men in mask and one seemingly, decrepit old man. Her eyes were cold as she stared at the man who was her target, she knew next to nothing about him and what's worse, there were seven others to worry about and she knew nothing of them either, only that they were, in some strange way, Konoha shinobi, so they would at least have some sort semblance of that kind of fighting style.

That still did not take away from the fact that Danzo was a complete enigma and seemed far too calm and relaxed, as if he had already seen the future. But maybe that was the reason she had been assigned to this mission, she too, was an enigma that no one but the Juryuu, Naruto and Hinata know about. Even Akahoshi didn't know the extent of her power, or that it had manifested itself into a Kekkei genkai, he only knew she was the first person not to die from the star training. In other words, she used Hijutsu, and when dealing with unknown opponents, you use Hijutsu.

* * *

**(2 AM at the waterfall of the former waterfall village)**

Three Chūnin were idly chatting while keeping an eye on their surroundings. Their location was carefully situated so that they could easily survey the area for any intruders or travellers while at the same time being completely invisible to the outside world. Unless a person knew where to look, they would be hard pressed to catch them off guard, however, four masked ROOT ANBU were rapidly closing in on their location, and they were not only very well informed, but they moved swiftly and quietly like a leaf descending from a tree.

But despite this, to sneak up on them was not as easy as the ANBU had first thought. This had been made apparent when the three Chūnin was able to avoid a hail of Kunai that would have left all three of them dead.

"Shit, we're under attack, and they look like Konoha ANBU," whispered the one in charge, a man that looked to be in his early thirties, "Karu, go inform Tenoko-sama at once, and Higen, return to the village at once and inform Kanshisha-sama about this betrayal."

"What will you do Hanataro-san?" said Karu as he kept an eye on the four masked ninja, "surely you aren't going to try and hold off all four of them."

"We have no choice," he said, not daring to take his eyes off of the four shinobi, "now go you two, the faster you go, the greater the chance I have of surviving."

"Very well," Higen said while passing a glance to Karu, "but before I go..."

"What...ack."

Hanataro had been so intensely keeping an eye on the four ANBU that he never had a chance when the kunai slid into his side.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked furiously as the blood leaked from his kidney wound.

"Revolution," said Karu, "we are tired of some outsider calling the shots. Naruto and that woman came out of nowhere and uprooted us from our homes."

"He gave us a better life and a stronger system and powerful allies," Hanataro pleaded, "how could you betray him and all of us like that?"

But before Karu could answer him, Hanataro was struck on the temple with the blunt end of a kunai courtesy of Higen.

"We have no time for this," he said as he turned to the stoic forms of the four ANBU, "we have been expecting you."

"I assume that you are in league with Akahoshi –san?" one of the ANBU asked, and then continued after receiving a nod, "What information do you have for us?"

"Counting us three," Higen said, indicating the downed Hanataro, "There are ten Chūnin and one dragon guarding the caves and the village within. There are three others who are on our side."

"I would need to know the exact location of everyone in the vicinity," the same ANBU said.

"We will lead you directly to them," Karu said.

"That is unacceptable," the same ANBU said, "a rudimentary map of the pathways and structures, if any, indicating the locations of foe and allies would suffice."

Karu looked at the four ANBU suspiciously, before Higen relented.

"Very well," he said as he produced a blank scroll and a pen, "give me a few moments, I know the entire system intimately and it is quite complex."

As Higen finished the rudimentary map, Karu noticed one of the ANBU stroll over to him, and before he noticed, he and his partner were caught in the hands of the ANBU and then with a swift motion, there was an audible snap and both traitorous men dropped lifelessly to the ground.

"Study this map," the same ANBU said as he was the apparent captain of this unit, "when you scour the caves and the village inside, kill all in your path and leave the dragon to me, now go."

With a wave of his hand three of the four ANBU vanished and as he was about to dispose of the map a spider fell from an overhanging branch on to the paper. The ANBU looked up at the branch and saw a web above. Without further thought on the matter, he flicked off the spider, which was now crawling on his arm, and set the map on fire and left towards the waterfall.

However, as he left, the spider which the ANBU flicked off his arm crawled over the dead body of Hanataro which, in a plume of smoke, was replaced by a humanoid mass of spiders similar to the first. It scampered around the mass of spiders, stopping and going at individual spiders before the mass vanished again in a plume of smoke showing that they were all summon spiders. After the smoke had cleared, six spiders, including the first, disappeared into the ground through miniscule holes only to emerge minutes in the waterfall village later at the foot of Konta and Tenoko.

"Konta-san, six of your summons has returned," Tenoko noticed, "does this mean that the enemy has finally arrived?"

As he said this, one of the spiders crawled up Konta's leg to his ear after a few seconds Konta placed the spider on the floor.

"Show me," he said.

At this command the six spiders began weaving a web at alarming speeds, but unlike normal webs, this web had channels that took the shape of the pathways of the tunnel system inside the waterfall. After this was done, the spiders made three spots on locations on the spider-web map.

"If I may be so bold," Tenoko began, "but what are they doing?"

"They make map of entire waterfall village," he said as the six summons vanished to wherever they come from, "those three is where three traitors are and they say four enemy coming, they kill first two traitor."

"Well done Konta-san, it seems that Akahoshi-san's ally is even more untrustworthy than Akahoshi-san himself," Tenoko said getting up from his squatting position, "Shall we go greet our 'guests' and dispense some much deserved punishment?"

Konta merely nodded and Tenoko left. The truth is, there was only nine Chūnin in the caves, the tenth Chūnin, Hanataro, never existed, in fact, he was someone created by Konta's spider summons in order to find out who was trustworthy and who was not and to find out if Akahoshi would attempt to take the waterfall. However, it never got anything until it 'died'. This was a secret assignment given to Konta and Tenoko ever since Naruto returned from his trip to the leaf. So here they are now, two dragons, three traitors, four clueless Chūnin just doing their job who might get killed tonight and four intruders bent on killing everyone in sight.

As Tenoko left to go warn the four Chūnin, Konta began a set of hand seals.

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu."**

From the smoke that indicated the success of the technique a large twenty feet spider with three eyes and six spiny legs emerged. It trained its gaze on Konta.

"**Why have you summoned me, Konta?" **it asked as it looked at Konta's crazed visage.

"Jirai Gumo, me summon you to kill my enemy," he said as he talked to the dark and burnt orange spider, "they wear white masks, do as you please to them only, leave others alone."

* * *

The four ANBU had split up and went after four separate targets. The plan was, since all the Chūnin was guarding a portion of the caves individually, they would take out the four not loyal to Akahoshi first and then move on to the lone dragon, however, as they all reached the location that the map indicated, they all found that their targets were not there. One of the ANBU, when he saw this he narrowed his eyes.

"_There is something strange going on here,"_ he thought.

As he back tracked to meet up with his comrades, his eyes suddenly widened, and in the blink of an eye he whirled around and tossed a brace of Kunai at whatever had snuck up on him. However, the Kunai sailed unobstructed through the shadows of the cave. Despite the false alarm, the ANBU did not let down his guard, he took out another Kunai and pressed himself against the wall thinking that the missing Chūnin was the one stalking him, however, as he clung to the wall, his senses stretching to its maximum, he suddenly felt a presence above him as a glob of a thick fluid landed on him.

What he saw when he looked up was a three eyed spider, twice or thrice the size of a horse, only three inches away from him, he attempted to leap away from the creature, but it struck out faster than he thought the obese creature could and stabbed him in the chest with its stinger paralyzing him. As the masked man fell to grown, he was caught before he hit the ground and quickly wrapped up in silk and dragged off behind the spider.

One down, three more to go.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the captain of the ANBU Squad was also back tracking his steps to meet with his comrades, he suddenly jumped out of the way of a spinning kama, only to jump again to avoid another, but he was not fast enough the second time and received a deep slash on his left leg. To his credit, he did not cry out in pain but threw himself against a wall to gain a defensible position. He had a kunai out scanning his surroundings. Suddenly he heard a rumbling coming from the wall behind him prompting him to leap away from it. Mere moments after he did this a razor chain sprouted out of the wall and darted towards him, he deflected the offending weapon with his Kunai, but as it was deflected it landed next to one of the two kama and attached itself to it before falling limp to the ground. The ANBU didn't have time to think because as the chain lost all its 'life' a person erupted from the wall holding the other end.

"Good night, ANBU-san I am Sasirama Tenoko, and this evening I shall be your executioner," he politely said, "May I ask what your name is?"

The ANBU simply looked at the man holding the weapon in his hand. The ANBU was bleeding profusely from his leg wound and it would not be long till he loses consciousness.

"_That Kama must have had wind chakra in it," _he thought, _"better finish this quickly, this mission has been compromised"_

"My name is unimportant, and for you being my executioner," the ANBU did a rapid set of seals, **"Katon: Goukakyu." **

In the small confines of the cave, it left no room for Tenoko to dodge as it barrelled towards him giving the wounded ANBU time to make his escape. However, Tenoko channelled wind chakra into his chain and began to spin it rapidly. Due to the wind natured chakra and the motion of the chain and Kama, the fireball stopped dead in its tracks at the chain, grew and then the fireball was redirected back to the direction of the retreating ANBU. Tenoko did not stop at that though as he started a string of hand seals.

"**Futon: Gyaku Akamua senpu no jutsu."**

The normal akuma senpu is a whirlwind that sucks in and tears the victim apart and looks as if the user is actually sucking them into his mouth, but this version does the opposite and is simply an outgoing whirlwind, and due to the interaction of wind and fire natured chakra, the retreating ANBU was cooked alive as he struggled to get away with a crippled leg and a dizzy head.

After seeing this, Tenoko collected the other Kama and reconnected it to his razor chain and continued to walk the direction the ANBU was headed, swinging his chain as he went along at a modest pace. A few minutes later he found himself walking towards a wide intersection. As he walked into the area, his senses alerted him to a threat from behind. However, he was not able to get away in time and was caught and from behind with a kunai at his throat, but before the kunai was dragged across his throat he managed to block the offending weapon with one of his Kama while his other hand was held in place by the assailant.

"It seems that we have ourselves a stalemate, sir," Tenoko said.

"Is that what you think?" the ANBU asked as his Kunai pressed harder against the Kama, coming agonizingly closer to Tenoko's throat.

"Yes," Tenoko said as if his life were not hanging in the balance, "Akahoshi's minions have been removed and I have already killed your partner."

"You think there are only two of us?" he said as the blade grew ever closer and Tenoko's hand were straining.

"I kill this one and Jirai Gumo feast on other," came the voice of Konta as he dropped another masked body on the ground.

"We are not without mercy," Tenoko said, "since you are under orders and your superior Danzo is acting as hired help, it is within our power to spare your life today. That and you received no prior warning."

"I am not afraid to die for Konoha," the ANBU said.

"My friend," Tenoko said, the blade mere centimetres from his Carotid Artery, "what Danzo is doing does not help Konoha in any way, all he does is create more enemies, and besides there are worse things than death."

To show him what he meant Tenoko tilted his head to the side to show a spider emerging from one of the passages. If the ANBU was afraid he did not show it, or maybe he was not able to, whatever it was, it was the last thing he felt as he mustered what remaining strength he had to at least take out one of the enemies before he went, however, as the blade began to pierce Tenoko's throat, a golden spear courtesy of Konta's web fluid, embedded itself into the back of his neck and through his mouth killing him instantly. As the body dropped to the ground Tenoko quickly leapt away from it, taking no chances as blood trickled down his neck.

"Thank you, my friend," Tenoko said to Konta as he rubbed his neck, "a moment later and Kanshisha-sama would have been down one dragon."

Konta smiled at the joke; although, his smile looked more like a killer's grin more than a happy smile. He dismissed his summon. As they smiled and walked off to interrogate the three traitors Tenoko had captured earlier, the body of the fallen ROOT ANBU suddenly burst into flames and the corps was reduced to nothing but ash.

"I feel sorry for Konoha," Tenoko said as they continued towards the house that he had put the three in, "they have a separate organisation working independently of their leader and all the minions are not loyal to Konoha, but blindly loyal to the leader of the organisation."

They continued to walk until they came upon the house. On the outside of the house, four Chūnin took up positions guarding the house, two on the outside and two on the inside. When they got closer, the two on the outside tensed, expecting anything and readying to fight in case the Tenoko and Konta in front of them were not as they seem, but as they came closer, Tenoko and Konta said a phrase which caused the two to relax.

"Should we send word to Storm of this occurrence, Tenoko-sama?"

"Not as yet," he replied as Konta walked in the house, "this is happening at the village as well so we should stay here and hope we don't come under attack again, so I would like for you two to take up watch at the entrance to the waterfall while Konta and I get some information from the three inside."

"Yes, right away Tenoko-sama, but before we go, can you do one thing for us?"

"What is it?" he asked, "I will try my best if I can."

"When you extract information from those three traitors," the Chūnin said gritting his teeth, "make it as agonizingly painful as possible."

As he said this, the sound of a pain filled screen filled the air causing the two Chūnin to grin.

"I don't think you need to worry about that much, Konta san seems to be quite displeased with them."

"Thank you," he said before they both sped off towards the entrance to take up defensive positions.

**(2 AM at storm village: Hospital)**

**

* * *

**

There is nothing strange about a person walking into a hospital, even at two in the morning, but this man was neither a medic nor a patient since he had no injuries on him. However, instead of asking what his purpose for being there, the Chūnin guarding the hospital and the nurses and med nins that littered the hospital did not look twice at this occurrence. The reason being, he was Hagen Riku, the blind nodachi and captain of the Juryuu no Arashi, so whatever business he had in the hospital, it was either the business of Naruto or his own and no one would want to get in the way of one of the top fourteen ninja in the village.

As he walked towards his targets, he was hoping beyond hope that Naruto had some sort of plan and that he didn't have to do what he was about to do.

_**|Flashback|**_

"_You summoned me Kanshisha-sama?" Riku asked as he went down on one knee before Naruto in a private meeting chamber in the ninja only section of the storm village._

_Ordinarily, Riku would not call Naruto by his title, but as he entered the room, he could sense the air of seriousness around him._

"_Yes, come make yourself comfortable," Naruto said as he finely observed Riku as he sat across from him, "do you remember this place?"_

"_Yes, this is where you were named our Kanshisha and you selected us nine to be the Juryuu no Arashi," Riku answered before a bit of confusion crossed his face, "is this what you have called me for, Kanshisha-sama?"_

_Naruto observed him carefully, like a specimen under a microscope, he may not be as good at observing people as Hinata or Akira, but he was a very good judge of character. But in order for this to succeed he need to be sure of Riku, sure that he would not simply betray him._

"_You were part of the attempt to kill the former Mizukage, weren't you," Naruto said, his voice like steel, "because of that there are many who do not trust you and think that I am wrong for selecting you."_

"_I understand, and you are right to question my loyalty and I would have been disappointed if you hadn't," Riku said, "but I will not try to make excuses for my actions against a tyrant who plunged his country into anarchy."_

"_That is a very good answer Riku," Naruto said with a smile._

"_What do you mean, Kanshisha-sama?" Riku asked as he sensed the change in mood._

"_I have a very important mission which only you can fulfil," Naruto said, "what do you think of Akahoshi? You may speak freely."_

"_You should have killed him the first chance you got," Riku said plainly, "I do not know him personally, but from what I have garnered, he is a man who selfishly and greedily craves power. Your decision to give him a second chance was foolish because from my experience, those who crave power for selfish reasons will never change and do anything to attain any power. To make matters worse, he once tasted the power of leadership, and now that that is gone, he will crave for it."_

"_I see," Naruto said, as he absorbed all that Riku told him, "I too was sceptical about my decision, but I believed that he could be beneficial, however, now..."_

"_What has happened?" Riku asked_

"_One of the first books my master made me read was written by a great strategist, in it he said, 'everyone despite what kind of person they are has a purpose, whether they are brave, cowardly or greedy,'."_

"_So what does that have to do with Akahoshi?" Riku asked._

"_Even though he is power hungry, he is both greedy and a coward, so I made him my advisor, that way, his cowardly ways would teach me to be cautious and his greedy ways would teach me how to properly handle money, but I don't trust him so when the time comes that he can no longer serve his purpose, he is to be dealt with accordingly."_

"_How will I do this?" Riku asked._

"_If he decides to betray me and try to overthrow me, then he would need help, powerful help with free reign and movement over the village, someone he thinks he can easily convince to betray, someone he knows to have already betrayed his leader," Naruto saw the look of understanding in Riku's face._

"_Someone like me," he said then he straightened his back and peered directly at Naruto and for a moment, Naruto forgot that Riku was blind, "what must I do?"_

"_I have already informed the others, so if he or someone under him approaches you, accept the offer and try to make it convincing," Naruto said, "You are allowed to reveal any secrets that you deem necessary about the Juryuu, and if possible inform me as to what secrets have been revealed, any mission you must undertake then do it, but not without prior notice. To either me, Hinata, the other dragons, Mika or Kai, from there we will assist in carrying out what ever task they may require."_

"_Understood," Riku said as he was dismissed._

'_For your sake, Akahoshi, do not betray me,' Naruto thought before leaving._

_**|Flashback end|**_

So, without any hindrances or obstacles, Riku easily made his way to the two private rooms that held Uchiha Itachi in one and Uchiha Sasuke in the other. He did a few quick hand seal before he reached the corridor where he wanted to go and in a matter of moments, the corridor before him was covered in a thick layer of mist. Using the cover, he quietly slipped into Sasuke's room first and with a glance to make sure he had the right room and right victim, he pulled his Nodachi from his sheath resting on his back and quickly beheaded the boy.

After that he moved on to Itachi's room and took his head as well. The guards outside the door were at a lost since they heard nothing, but when they went to check on the two, they noticed that both Uchiha were dead. So while they raised the alarm and scampered to find the culprit, Hagen Riku, the blind Nodachi and master of the silent kill, casually walked out of the hospital with no one the wiser.

'_I hope you know what you are doing, Kanshisha-sama,'_ Riku thought as he walked towards the tower.

* * *

**2AM at Naruto and Hinata's home**

If one were to walk into the main entrance of Arashigakure no sato, they would notice that, to the left was a large cliff-face that extended for roughly a mile beyond it and the formation itself extended till the ocean was met. In front of the cliff, was a small, but dense forest. Beyond the dense forest and Cliff wall were the ninja only area of Arashigakure no sato, a place where secret gatherings could be held with the entire shinobi populace of the storm, where the young academy students receive instructions in the way of the ninja and where the proud ninja of the storm hone their skill to new heights. To the right, which was the east and directly in front, one would notice the thriving economy due to the many shops and traders, but if one were to stroll along to the east, they would come along a port where many merchant ships were perched. Directly in front was where the tower was and further back one would come to residential areas and even further than that one would come upon dense woods and clearings and many houses turning into mansions as prestige and power came to the owner of these clans. But beyond all these things there is one sight that stuck out more than any other, was that the storm village was surrounded by water on three sides

One particular clan residence stood apart from these, not because of its splendour; it was average in size and splendour. It stood on a large expanse of land, built like an old fashioned Japanese mansion with a dojo off to the side. At the back was a beautiful garden with a pond at its center with Kois swimming in it under the lily pads that decorated the surface along with the fallen Tsubaki and sakura flowers that hung lazily yet beautifully over the crystal water at opposite ends of the pond, and next to each other, under the Tsubaki tree, Naruto and Hinata sat.

Naruto only wore a black shinobi pants taped to his ankles and a pair of tabis while Hinata snuggled against his bare chest. She only wore a pair of black tights reaching mid-thigh and bandages binding her surprisingly ample breasts and tabis on her feet. They looked over the water as they nestled together under a grey overcoat while a wooden staff lay balanced at the centre of the pond on a bolder. At a glance, it would look like exactly that, an old wooden staff whose surface was polished by use. But, it was actually the elemental swords of wind and water that was given to Naruto by master Kyosh, he and Hinata had carried them once or twice, Naruto carrying wind and Hinata carrying water, but they never had cause to use it, especially since the original scabbard was the only thing that could, not only conceal the blades, but also withstand the power of the blades.

"What a pleasure to see the two of you together on such a beautiful night, ne, Naruto-sama?" a cute voice said from behind them.

Naruto looked behind the tree and saw Shigure.

"Why do you where that guise?" Naruto replied to the girl, "I know it is you, Akahoshi."

As he said this the henge vanished in a puff of smoke revealing Akahoshi with a smirk on his face.

"I was quite certain that my little disguise would have fooled you," Akahoshi said as he walked to the side of the tree revealing himself to Naruto and Hinata, "but I suppose no disguise can hide from her eyes."

"Yes, but there was no need to go that far," Naruto said, "We both sensed your approach."

"Ah, I see," he said as he walked across the water towards the elemental blades, "but how did you know it was me and not Shigure?"

As he did this, Naruto and Hinata watched him intently as he picked up the staff and twirled it about his hands playfully.

"It's because Shigure's chakra is not like the rest of the ninja that underwent the star training, you could say that her chakra is something quite special," Naruto said this as he and Hinata stood up, their eyes still on him, "however, why are you here this hour of the night?"

A slow grin crept its way across Akahoshi's face. He had his back to Naruto and Hinata, but as he turned around, they saw the twisted glee in his eyes and upon his lips. As he brought his body fully around, he stared into Naruto's eyes, completely ignoring Hinata as he walked back to the land and stood seven feet in front of Naruto and stomped the staff on the ground.

"Your time has come, _boy_," he said with distaste, "it was short, but I will be taking the power that you once denied me by taking that which was mine and then some, it is only fitting considering the humiliation I went through."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked in fake anger and surprise.

"It's simple," he said as he placed his hand on one side of the staff as if to draw a sword, "I will take the star which is rightfully mine, the water of the great tree, your thrown as Kanshisha, your three scrolls which contain your ninjutsu, fuinjutsu and the instructions to this..."

As he said this he paused and looked at the staff.

"Two of the elemental blades, that is said to have the power to grant who ever wields them the power to control the elements themselves and rule the world," then he snapped his finger and the next thing Naruto and Hinata knew, they were on their knees with their arms pinned behind their backs.

Naruto gritted his teeth and locked cold furious eyes on to Akahoshi, producing just enough killing intent to make the man sweat. When Naruto looked at his captors, he saw nine ninja in porcelain masks, two of which were binding him and Hinata each.

"How could you, Akahoshi," Naruto seethed, "I spared you life and gave you a second chance, how could you betray us?"

Akahoshi only laughed as he held the staff tighter.

"You are a fool," he said simply, "but for my plans to work, I would have to let you live for now, but your bitch here will not be so fortunate, although, she does look... ravishing."

"If you touch a hair on her head I will give you a fate far worse than death."

Akahoshi only smiled at the comment. He walked over to Hinata and twirled a lock of her hair and then yanking it, not pulling it out, but just hard enough for her to feel the pain.

"You are in no position to be making threats," he said before an idea seem to strike him, and from the looks of his face, it was not going to be good for Naruto or Hinata, "you know what, as my first act as the Uzukage, I think I will dispatch your little girlfriend hear with your very own weapon."

One of the ANBU holding Hinata beckoned another who quickly grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head forward, exposing her neck. Akahoshi looked into Naruto eyes as he slowly pulled on the handle of the blade, however, instead of anger, hatred, fear or any other negative emotion, he saw an evil smirk. This only proved to get Akahoshi angry, and as a result of this, didn't see the shocked body language of the ANBU or the blood pouring out of the stomp where his hand should be. He noticed this, however, when he raised his hands only to realise that he could not feel his hands. When he looked at the bloody appendage, he released a blood curdling scream that would have awoken the rest of the village had Naruto's house not been so far away.

The nine ANBU all looked at the sight with confusion, though; it was not easily noticed, if at all. They did not flinch nor did the ones holding Naruto and Hinata flinch.

"What the hell happened?" he asked as he looked at his hand on the ground still grasping the sword, "what did you do to my hand?"

Naruto chuckled, but before anyone could silence him, the elemental blade of wind started to disintegrate into the wind and reformed itself in Naruto's hand and before the pair of ANBU that was holding him could react, he twirl of the sword causing the sharp side of the weapon to make contact with the wrists of the two ANBU, and with another fluid movement, he turned and cut their heads off so fast that they actually turned their heads before it slid off their necks.

As this happened, two spouts of water, in the shape of hands, erupted from the pond and grabbed the two ninja that held Hinata to the ground. The water hands that grabbed the two ninja engulfed them completely and then increased in pressure till not only all the air were forced out their bodies, but until cracking and grinding noises were heard before they were dropped to the ground as nothing more than a wet broken heap.

Seeing all of this, the remaining five ninja all leapt back and eyed the pair warily as Akahoshi writhed and whimpered on the ground in pain as he tried to stem the blood loss. Hinata picked up the scabbard with her sword still in it, after which, Naruto handed her the blade of wind which she sheathed immediately and used the water hand to place it back on its rocky perch. Naruto and Hinata's expression then turned from an angry mask to that which no emotion were readable and no killing intent were felt. This had the effect of causing the ninja to either drop their guard, or tense further for battle, however, all tensed when they saw the two take identical stances.

The remaining ANBU, all took stances of their own and drew their swords. They were all wary of the two, seeing as how they all knew the reports of Naruto's immense speed, strength and skill in Taijutsu, as well as Hinata's apparent advance skill in juyken where she could inflict internal wounds without even touching her opponent.

What unnerved them more, was the fact that the stance they were currently in was not the stance they had heard of, it was completely different. The hands were neither in fists nor were they opened fully, the fingers were curled in and the palm left open. What they did not know was that this was the opening stance of **Odayaku Koutetsu** and that their lives were all going to end because this style should only be used under one of two conditions, one was either if you sparred with some who was as good with it as you were, or if you intended to kill your opponent without question or remorse.

"Let's end this farce," Naruto said, and with that he and Hinata lashed out at the remaining ANBU.

Naruto was faster than Hinata so his opponent was caught flat footed with a gaping hole in his chest where his heart should have been. Naruto's hand itself did not go through him, the chakra in his strike combined with the force of the strike and combined skill of mastering both closed and opened handed combat literally blasted a hole in his torso. As Naruto did this, he did not waste time with him as he quickly made his way to his second opponent.

Hinata's opponent was fast enough to parry the strike that was meant for his stomach with his left to his left side, however, the act of parrying mad his left hand useless from the elbow and he failed to parry the strike far enough away from him. He heaved but in that split second he managed to counter. Due to the parry, Hinata's mid-section was open, or so he thought, because as the ANBU tried to cleave her with a diagonal overhead swing, her left hand moved faster than he thought was possible catching his wrist and breaking it, allowing the weapon to drop from his hands. Hinata caught the swords and with fluid motion, she sliced open his stomach, however, she soon sensed a searing heat coming from behind the man.

Naruto's second opponent had enough time to decide not to come in contact with the hand and leapt out of the way of Naruto's follow up assault, however, he soon found that he was being pressed, and before he could realise that Naruto was moving him with his actions, he quite lucky to dodge a blade of wind that came from Naruto's feet, unfortunately, he would not be lucky twice as was caught by a flow up from Naruto's hand that took his head.

Hinata did not have her Byakugan activated. Because of her training, she could sense her opponents, and knew exactly where their organs and vitals were, even the small points like pressure points. So she did not need her eyes to tell her that there was a fire jutsu coming her way from the blind spot her fallen enemy had created with his body, the next thing anyone saw was Hinata's form being consumed by fire. However, there was no scream and the caster of the jutsu saw a log burn up in the flames, before he had time to reassess his options, a hand grabbed him by the ankle and pulled him down into the ground, however, the man soon turned to a log after Hinata came out of the ground to finish the job. He came up behind her to end it with a quick jab of his sword at Hinata's unguarded back; however, he did not expect her to make a cross step with her right foot behind her left foot and duck low causing her to slip behind her opponent. As she did this, she went through a quick set of seals and then held onto the back of the ANBU's neck.

"**Ninpo: Shoudou Obaraido."**

The ANBU then froze, brought his sword to his own throat and slit it. If it was not for the mask, the terrified face of the ROOT ANBU could have been seen as he could not understand why his own body would not obey his commands.

The technique used by Hinata was not a technique she learned from Master Kyosh or from the scroll of jutsu Naruto had received from Master Kyosh, in fact, it was a Jutsu of her own design. Naruto had told her about the time when Tsunade and Jiraiya along with him and Shizune fought against Jiraiya and Kabuto. He told her about when Tsunade used some kind of weird jutsu that mixed up Kauto's nerves and made other parts of his body respond to signals meant for other limbs. Due to her knowledge of medicine and anatomy, she wondered if she could somehow take control of a person's body and make it do what she wanted it to do.

It was meant as a means to move people who had fallen unconscious for some reason or another, but turned out that a high level of concentration, precision, the ability to use Raiton and intimate knowledge of the human nervous system was needed and would take even more if the person was still alive. However, all these things would be easy for her; she was Naruto's opposite in so many ways. While Naruto was speed and power, she was grace and precision. This was not to say she was not fast and powerful, or that Naruto was not precise or graceful, anyone who thought as such would be dead.

After four of the five were dead, Naruto and Hinata looked at the final ANBU. Throughout the fight, he did not move to help his comrades, he simply stood and observed the fight, but that did not worry Naruto. What worried him was that Tsubaki was not here and as if she heard him, he sensed two genin level chakra coming his way and from the corner of his eye, he saw Tsubaki and her uncle kneeling to the side of him.

"Forgive us Kanshisha-sama," she began, "we were betrayed by some of our own clansmen, the rest were forced to exterminate them, however, we took loses and many wounded."

When Akahoshi heard this, he broke out of his terror at seeing Naruto and Hinata slaughter eight ANBU in minutes. He was dizzy from blood loss, but even that would not allow him to miss an opportunity to mock Naruto. Without taking his eyes off the last ANBU, Naruto Spoke.

"Tsukihana-chan, see to it that he lives," he pointed to Akahoshi, "then go with Tsubaki's uncle to help as much of the Raizoku clan as possible and route out any other traitors from the rest of the village, be careful not to make too much noise. Kai is currently taking out the traitors as we speak."

Before Hinata could leave, Tsubaki made a suggestion.

"Kanshisha-sama, I think it would be better if I also accompany Hinata-sama to ensure she is secured as well as route those who we did not take care of earlier."

Naruto and Hinata shared a look before Naruto nodded and the three left to assist the wounded Raizoku clan members.

As they left, Naruto looked back to find that his opponent was gone, he looked around his surroundings to find him, however he could not see him anywhere. He did not stay hidden for long however, as a hand burst out of the ground grabbing Naruto by the ankle. Naruto, seeing this, quickly broke from the contact and leapt several feet away as the enemy emerged from the earth.

"You are not as easy as the rest since you are able to disappear from me so easily," Naruto praised in a tone that betrayed neither emotion nor thought, even though he was smiling, "I may even say that you are the best of Danzo's ROOT."

The mask shinobi did not look to be surprised in the least.

"And I can see that you, Uzumaki-san, are quite smart and far removed from the boy Konoha once knew, judging from your performance here tonight, I can deduce that you seem to have expected this."

At this statement, Naruto smiled a real smile.

"So now that you understand that I know Akahoshi had planned to betray me and who is backing him up, I am hoping we can end this right here, what do you say?"

"It does not matter; I have already won our fight."

"Oh, and what makes you thi..."

Before he was able to finish his question, he suddenly buckled under his own weight and started holding his ankle in agony. When he looked at his ankle, he saw the skin started to look infected.

"What did you do to me?" Naruto Asked in surprise.

"From the time I touched you this fight was over," was all he said.

"I see," Naruto said before he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"_Kage bunshin?" _ He thought.

Just as he thought that he heard Naruto's voice coming from all around him.

"**Fuuton: Yuurei Satsu no jutsu"**

If it wasn't for his keen danger sense, those words would have been the last thing he heard. He blindly dove to a side and as he did so, he felt his arms get cut and the Tsubaki tree topple over. However, he did not have time to relax. He saw his opponent in front of him doing a set of hand seals, he hurried to reach him in time, however, he was too late to stop him as he suddenly finished. However, as the ANBU changed his trajectory and sped to throw off whatever attack he planned, he noticed that nothing had happened, only a tingling sensation that went away as quickly as it came. Quickly deciding that this was his opportunity to make contact with the flat footed boy, he began his charge towards him, only to realise that his feet refused to obey his commands.

However, this was not all, since he promptly fell over on his face as the rest of his body suddenly lost all sensation and mobility.

"**Raiton: Joushou mahi no jutsu"** he heard the voice of Naruto speak, "its effects are rather instantaneous, but not long lasting. But it will last long enough for me to do this."

Naruto went through another set of hand seals.

"**Doton: Tsuchi sokubaku****no jutsu."**

As he lay there on the ground, he could neither move nor feel the earth beneath him forming shackles of stone and mud around his ankles. However, a few seconds after it was done, he could feel the burning sensation of the bones in his wrists and ankles. It was so sudden that he let out an involuntary scream.

"Now that I know that you are not a mute," Naruto said dispassionately, "we can talk."

"I will not reveal anything."

"That's quite alright, if I wanted that, then we won't be having this chat here," Naruto said as he broke off a branch from the toppled tree, "I happened to have had prior knowledge of Akahoshi's scheme for quite some time now, and I am also aware of who and what you are as well as who is you leader, and as a result I have no doubt he will endeavour to have me removed should he know of that."

"Why do you tell me this?" he asked warily, after all, Naruto had just revealed that he found Danzo's dirty secret to one of Danzo's own subordinates.

Even a Captured Ninja was dangerous, as dangerous as a tiger nearing its end. The only time a Ninja was truly harmless, was when they were dead.

"Because, tonight, you ROOT, will no longer be free to do as you wish," Naruto said, "so this brings me to a question that...more of a choice really."

"I will not give you anything under any circumstances."

"My question is," Naruto began, "to whom are you loyal to, Danzo, or Konoha."

"By serving Danzo I am loyal to Konoha."

Naruto sighed and then slammed the branch on the back of the ninja's head, knocking him unconscious.

"Wrong answer."

With that, Naruto created a shadow clone which took the ROOT agent and securely bound him and followed Naruto to the Raizoku clan compounds.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Hinata**

The Raizoku clan house and Naruto's was not far apart, as a matter of fact, they were next door neighbours. However, the Raizoku clan was a secretive and quiet bunch and after a long history of living in the shadows, living away from all others became the traditional normal thing to do. But despite that, even for a normal citizen, it was not that far to walk.

As Hinata dashed her way through shrubs and trees to assist the Raizoku clan members, she suddenly stopped and kicked Tsubaki, -who was trailing behind her- a swift kick to her stomach that sent her crashing into a tree. As she did this, Tsubaki's uncle, Raizoku Kiiro, withdrew a kunai.

"Forgive me Hinata-sama," he shouted as he lunged at her to plunge the weapon into her heart.

Hinata's leg was still in the air after her assault on Tsubaki when she heard Kiiro's words. The blade was within a few inches of her heart when she leaned back and did a small yet graceful back flip taking full advantage of her flexibility. This resulted in her other foot coming off the ground and impacting with his chin. The blow itself was not that hard and due to the fact that it was slow, Kiiro managed to avoid the brunt of the attack, however, the kick was a juyken kick and as a result his world exploded in pain.

As Kiiro clutched at his jaw, Hinata completed her flip and within the blink of an eye, she was on him again, this time giving him a soft tap on his stomach forcing him to double over and empty the contents of his stomach. Tsubaki used this opportunity to sneak up behind Hinata, as she raised her ninja to stab Hinata's back, Hinata swiftly turned around and clamped her hands around Tsubaki's neck causing her to choke and drop her blade and her eyes to widened when she saw Hinata's fierce Byakugan eyes staring at her, as if watching into her very soul.

"Who are you, and where is she?" she asked.

"How did you know?" 'Tsubaki' asked.

"You made two mistakes," Hinata said as her other hand glowed green, "one, Tsubaki or any member of the Raizoku clan rarely refers to Naruto as Kanshisha-sama, mostly Uzumaki-sama."

"And secondly," Hinata said as she tapped her on her wrists and legs, severing the tendons, ligaments and muscles, before dropping her on the ground, "For reasons that Kiiro-san over there should have known, Tsubaki will never suggest to leave Naruto's side."

As she said this, she turned her back to the now crippled 'Tsubaki' and looked at Kiiro who was on the ground. He was still clutching his stomach even though his wretching had stopped. The last strike to his stomach ruptured his gall bladder. He will not die immediately, from it; however, he was still dying from the attack as bile was leaking into and poisoning his organs. It was a very long and painful death but a death that could be avoided if Hinata wished it.

"I guess we are at a stalemate here," Tsubaki said, "I cannot harm you in this body since you have disabled it and you cannot kill me since the only way to do so is to kill this body, and you are not the type to kill your loyal subordinates since you didn't kill him, not to mention you need to tend to the Raizoku clan members."

Hinata, with her Byakugan still activated, paused, and after a few seconds smiled a smile that sent chills down 'Tsubaki's spine.

"My eyes have improved over the years and so I don't need them much when I fight, but now that they are activated I can clearly see that though they are wounded, they do not need any assistance," then Hinata tilted her head in a playful manner as she pointed in a particular direction, "And besides, isn't that your body hidden over there?"

The lack of expression or answer was all that she needed. Hinata did a few quick hand seals. As 'Tsubaki' saw this, her body went limp but Hinata had already launched her jutsu.

"**Suiton: Mizudan Ansatsu no jutsu."**

The small orb of liquid left her mouth at screeching velocities towards the head of the slumped over ROOT ANBU. There was only two ways to defeat the **shintenshin no jutsu**, you either dodge it completely as it was a slow jutsu, or have somebody kill the caster, who is vulnerable after the jutsu is successful. This was the flaw in that jutsu, and the ANBU knew it far too well so he released the technique and tried to return to his body as quickly as possible, but it was not to be. As he returned to his body and opened his eyes, he didn't have a chance to move before a small orb of water slammed through his skull, killing him instantly.

**To be continued.**

**A/N: Well, that is it for this chapter, I hope you like it, if not please telll me why via review if you did, still tell me. Due to the length of this chapter I had to end it here, but I will try my best to finish the continuation quickly so you can partake. I am quite excited for what will happen in the next chapter. But before I finish up for this chapter, here is the the Jutsu list for this chapter, the ones without explanation, or just a short explanation have been used in previous chapters.**

**JUTSU LIBRARY-**

**Futon: Gyaku Akamua senpu no jutsu** (Wind element: Reverse devil whirlwind technique) - Instead of sucking in and tearing apart objects like the normal devil whirlwind, instead it is an outgoing whirlwind that compresses its target, it can be used as a shield and with the right amount of force can be used as a counter to some fire jutsu

**Fuuton: Yuurei Satsu no jutsu** (Wind element: ghost butcher technique) - An invisible and silent flying blade of wind which the user makes and send at his enemy. It is not too fast, however, nothing less than an ANBU captain can escape, and even then the success rate is as fifty percent or higher.

**Raiton: Joushou mahi no jutsu **(Lightning element: Climbing paralysis technique) - A close to mid range B- rank Jutsu. It paralysis the enemy from the point of contact. The electricty travel a single solid medium towards the target and causes an overload in the target's nervous system. The speed of this technique depends on the distance between the user and the target. The User and target must be in contact with the same surface.

******Doton: Tsuchi sokubaku****no jutsu **(Earth element: earth shackles technique) - the earth beneath the target's feet sprout out of the ground and binds the target's arms wrists and ankles like shackles, and drags them to their knees. B-Rank

**Suiton: Mizudan Ansatsu no jutsu **

**CHARACTER CORNER-**

**Name: **Tuno Konta

**Age: **27

**Clan:** Tuno, last one, but not to distant of a relative of the Fuuma clan.

**Origin:** Unknown

**Bloodline Ability: **He has a bloodline, it allows him to produce spider web and develop spider like features. R=The features differs from person to person

**Affilitaion: **Arashigakure no Sato

**Rank: **Special Jounin

**Class:** S

**Department/squad: **Juryuu no Arashi

**Ninja type: **Spy, Hunter Assassin

**Specialisation: **Espionage, Hunter, Assassination

**Ninjutsu: **Most are based on his bloodline, but that does not mean they are not flexible techniques

**Genjutsu:** Some, but is sub-par for his clan.

**Taijutsu:** Fights like a berserker, he has great physical strength

**Weapon:** Doesn't carry any, but can create any from his web fluid. The ones he uses mostly are the spear and the spider war bow.

**Summons:** Spiders

**Biography: **Growing up in the Tuno clan he was always ridiculed for his less than average intelligence since he came from a family of tricksters. He cannot read or write and he does not speak too well. He was found by Hinata and she saw something special in him. Considering that he was being beaten by a group of people who he could have easily taken care of with his impressive strength and techniques. He may be a Natural at the techniques of his clan, but in strategy, trapping anf analysis, which is what his clan prides above all else, he was treated like trash. He even had to watch as his younger brother Kodomaru was taken while Orochimaru's men killed the rest of his clan for their techniques.

**Special note: **As thanks to Hinata, he wants become the representative for Arashigakure and as such she is teaching him to speak and act properly. It is slow progress, but he is coming along.

**A/N: Well folks, that is all, sorry for the long delay, but it could not have been avoided. So tell me what you think, and yes I did use Jirai Gumo from Yu Gi Oh, it suited the situation and since Konta's brother, Kidomaru could have summoned spiders, then Jirai Gumo was perfect for Konta as it is more powerful and mobile than the one summoned by Kidomaru. So, until next time, Read, Enjoy and Review. **


	29. Conclusion to Betrayal

**A/N: Hello everyone, sorry for the very extensive wait, I have no excuse. I will just keep this short as I have nothing to say, except Read, Enjoy and Review.

* * *

**

**Last time on Son of Whirlpool**

"**Suiton: Mizudan Ansatsu no jutsu."**

The small orb of liquid left her mouth at screeching velocities towards the head of the slumped over ROOT ANBU. There was only two ways to defeat the **shintenshin no jutsu**, you either dodge it completely as it was a slow jutsu, or have somebody kill the caster, who is vulnerable after the jutsu is successful. This was the flaw in that jutsu, and the ANBU knew it far too well so he released the technique and tried to return to his body as quickly as possible, but it was not to be. As he returned to his body and opened his eyes, he didn't have a chance to move before a small orb of water slammed through his skull, killing him instantly.

* * *

**And now, the continuation.**

**CONCLUSION TO BETRAYAL**

"Are you okay, Tsubaki-chan?" Hinata asked, her Byakugan activated, "I can see that many of your clansmen are incapacitated, but your uncle's behaviour confuses me, what happened?"

Hinata brought green glowing palms over Tsubaki's legs and wrists to mend the muscles and tendons that she had severed while Kiiro writhed on the ground in agony.

"We were prepared to come and assist you when we were ambushed by a single ANBU," Tsubaki began, "he seemed to be able to defend himself from any side, rendering all our tactics useless."

"He must have been a sensor type," Hinata surmised, "go on."

"We began to turn the tides of the battle by using some of my clansmen as distraction while I attacked, however, it was a trap," Hinata nodded as she listened, "he wanted me to get in close, and as I did, Kiiro oji-san, suddenly began knocking out the squad causing us to lose our focus on the ANBU, and the next thing I knew he did a jutsu and I was a looking through my eyes but I had no control of my body. I witnessed my body assist my uncle and the ANBU in subduing the rest of my clansmen."

"I see, you should not feel bad, you were up against a Yamanaka, and that technique he used was shintenshin no jutsu," she said, then looked down at Kiiro, "your betrayal, Raizoku Kiiro, has been uncovered, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"The black scythe should have been mine," he croaked out.

"For this, you betrayed not only our clan and village, but Uzumaki-sama as well?" Tsubaki said, then bowed deeply to Hinata as she realised what she had done, "forgive me Hinata-sama, I have spoken out of turn."

"It is alright Tsubaki," she said while looking into the distance with her Byakugan, "Naruto-kun has almost finished his fight, we should go meet him."

"Aren't you going to kill me?" Kiiro groaned out.

"That wound I inflicted will kill you, slowly and painfully," Hinata said, a frown marring her beautiful features, "power is the worst reason to betray those who trust you, and as head of the assassination squad, this shall be your sentence, to die a slow agonizing death hear alone in the woods."

He didn't expect such a harsh sentence. Kiiro had always thought it was foolish of the clan head to swear the clan's loyalty to someone who is still but a young ninja; a child in his eyes, and his girlfriend. Naruto had looked too carefree and easy-going. He noticed that he was firmly rooted in the basics, but he never saw anything special in the boy or the girl that warranted a blood oath that swore loyalty and servitude, and guardianship to Naruto and Hinata. He was also displeased that he did not receive the clan's only item of importance and power, the Black Scythe. He was furious that Tsubaki was marked to receive it, especially since he considered himself the strongest in the clan, but the day she showed just why she deserved it, he could not go against the clan head, so he decided to get it some other way and kill three birds with one stone. This plan, however, now proved to be foolish at best and suicidal at worst.

He now saw it, for in Hinata's eyes, there was a coldness that would freeze the very air. He also saw how Tsubaki was able to go toe to toe with an ANBU level ninja with nothing more than her ninjato. Hinata could see the regret in his eyes and decided to give him a chance, something akin to a Ninja's mercy.

"I will give you one chance to atone however," Kiiro's eyes shot up, "if you can make it to my home before the sun rises, then I will consider forgiving you."

With that, Hinata and Tsubaki left in a blur of speed leaving Kiiro on the ground to claw his way to the residence of Uzumaki Naruto and the soon-to-be Uzumaki Hinata.

* * *

Naruto finished with his opponent. The body of the ANBU lay on the ground in a bloody puddle as his head lay next to his body. He turned away from his enemy and walked over to Akahoshi. He had already passed out from his pain and blood loss, but he would live. That was just fine with Naruto. He picked him up and tossed him over his shoulder and proceeded to go to the Raizoku to meet up with Hinata, hoping she had finished her battle with the false Tsubaki.

He knew that it was a false Tsubaki. The Raizoku was rather strict to the ninja code and had sworn a blood pact to protect him and whatever descendant that carried his blood and name. Above all this, Tsubaki was his shadow, recommended by the Raizoku clan head himself and was bound to him at all times unless told otherwise by Naruto. So when Tsubaki suggested leaving Naruto's side, this raised all kinds of flags.

Before Naruto could leave, Hinata and Tsubaki returned. The first thing Tsubaki did when she saw him was throw herself at Naruto's feet in a submissive fashion.

"Please forgive me, Uzumaki-sama," she said as she pressed her forehead to the grass, "my skills have proven inadequate to protect Uzumaki-sama and vanquish his enemies and as a result Uzumaki-sama and Hinata-sama was placed in harm's way. To atone I shall subject myself to any punishment Uzumaki-sama deems worthy."

Naruto looked down at the woman's prostrated form. His expression softened and he kneeled before her and held her chin with his fingers so that she would look at him.

"I will not punish you for the actions of another, Tsubaki," Naruto said as he got up and also brought her to her feet with him, "you are my most trusted subordinate and confidant. If your skill were inadequate then I would not have you on this team nor would you be my personal guard. Now come on, we still have much to do."

"Thank you, Uzumaki-sama," she said, as stoic as ever, however this time, a small smile wormed its way on her lips.

* * *

**2AM with Shigure**

Shigure stared at the eight men, seven was wearing masks, two of which were currently unable to fight due to intercepting a strike for Danzo, and the eighth was Danzo himself. The remaining five ANBU surrounded her; she kept a cold calculating eye on them.

Two took up position at her front and two took up positions at her back while the fifth circled for any other openings, and as one they pounced like hungry dogs on helpless prey, but Shigure was anything but helpless. The two coming from her front attacked with drawn swords, but was blocked by Shigure's short sword which she extended with her chakra. The two from her back also attacked with swords, but was temporarily stunned when a plume of pink chakra feathers sprouted from her tailbone. They didn't remain stunned for long -barely a fraction of a second- as they continued their assault. But they were halted dead in their tracks when the plume of chakra stopped their sword strikes like a wall of steal.

The two that were blocked by Shigure's sword, seeing that their partners were unsuccessful at the rear used their combined strength and pushed her back and into position for the fifth member to immediately kill her. The two members at her rear, seeing that she could use her chakra plumes to block, and possibly kill him, attacked her rear again and was blocked by her chakra plumes. This time, instead of retreating, they pressed their attack in hopes of keeping her tied up and exposed.

The fifth ninja seeing the opening wasted no time and took it, but as he did, he was blindsided by a seven foot red panda with long fangs and six inch claws. As this happened, Shigure pushed back with her chakra plumes and created chakra lances from out of her sword that forced the two at her front to leap back. As soon as the two in front leapt back she spun around while extending her sword further, narrowly catching on of the two who were behind her across the cheek. The results, was four of the ninja being pushed back and the fifth clutching at five deep gashes on his chest. He could still fight, but he might not be much aid to his comrades.

Seeing the opening, the red panda, Koko, charged at the one he wounded. The others decided to ignore it and head straight for the kill, however, they underestimated the bear and two of them were forced to abandon their initial plans and focus their attention on the bear. Meanwhile, Shigure seeing two of the men after her, flashed through a quick set of seals ending on the **Tori** seal.

"**Kujaku Myoho: Kemono"**

As she said this, her chakra plumes twisted and contorted themselves into a twisted mockery of a bear. The Chakra construct attacked the last two. Seeing that all of her opponents were either down or busy, she spied Danzo still trying to unlock the last seal. Not willing to give him time to finish whatever he started, but knowing that Koko and her chakra construct would not be able to hold off the ANBU for long, she sat cross-legged and brought her hands in the **Tori** seal and began a silent chant that even though it was silent, it carried off into the distances as her hair flew wildly as if blown by a phantom wind.

As she did this chant, one by one pink butterflies began to fill the clearing and surround the enemies and when she finished her chant with saying '_devour my enemies, savour each bite,"_ the pink butterflies began swarming the ANBU. The ANBU were taken completely off guard and by surprise by this as they realised that the seemingly insignificant insects began tearing into their clothes, armour and then flesh. They frantically tried to swat and crush the insects, but it was to no avail, within seconds the insects ravaged their bodies like a swarm of locus would do a field of crops.

Danzo, who had finally removed the seals off his arms, attempted to do a jutsu, but he was too late. The butterflies were already on him, and like his men, he too were quickly reduced to nothing. Seeing her enemy defeated, she cancelled both her jutsu causing the beast to disperse and reform into her chakra plumes and for the butterflies to disperse from whence they came.

She sheathed her sword and as she was removing her chakra from Koko, her eyes widened as a sword pierced through her chest. When she turned around, she stared into the wrinkled face of the old war hawk, and the bandages over his left eye were removed revealing a Sharingan. He pulled the blade out and watched as she stumbled forward.

"Amazing," he said, as she clutched at the whole, "I was aiming for your heart, but it seems you have a high resistance to genjutsu, even this Sharingan was not able to fool you for more than a few seconds. No wonder you were sent to kill me, your jutsu and style is completely different from any other ninja."

Danzo walked up to her, and that was when she saw it. His right arm, from the palm of his hand to the shoulder was covered in Sharingan and as she watched, she noticed that one closed. Shigure may not have ever faced a Sharingan before, but she knew all about it from Naruto's briefing of it to all his dragons and heads of department. So, she knew that she was at a severe disadvantage unless she was able to somehow distract him and remove the arm. It would be easier to remove than the one in his head since appendages can be removed easier than a head. Naruto gave her a duty, and if she was not able to fully complete it, then she would make it easier for who ever came after her.

As Danzo brought his left hand up to finish the downed Kunoichi, spikes from the sword's handle impaled him in the hand causing him to drop the weapon and look around. He saw the culprit in one Kumori Mataza.

This was not the worst of Danzo's problems though; the seemingly unconscious and bleeding Shigure suddenly lunged up and with her sword blazing with her chakra, slashed cleanly through his right arm. The wound did not bleed, but that did not mean it hurt any less, the slash cauterised the wound. Danzo leapt away as this happened and eyed the two. Shigure was down, but seemingly not out, but with that wound to her lung, she would need immediate medical attention.

"It seems you are at a disadvantage, whoever you are," Danzo said.

Of course, Danzo knew who he was, if the manipulation of metal was any indication, so he gambled. Shigure was down and now unable to fight, and if Naruto was anything like the soft hearted Sandaime, then he would prefer Shigure be kept safe rather than pursue Danzo. Danzo frowned when Mataza did a few hand seals causing spikes to protrude from the ground and secure the Sharingan impregnated arm to the ground, but smiled however, when he saw that Mataza took up a protective stance over the girl. It seems that he will be able to do nothing but escape for now, but in this case, he could not hope for more

'_The fool,'_ he thought as he took out a smoke bomb.

"You are a grotesque person and I would love to remove your existence from this earth, but I am unwilling to risk my friend's life and you seem to be at a terrible disadvantage."

Danzo took the hint and did not need to be told twice, so he threw down the smoke bomb and when the smoke cleared he was gone without even a trace of his ever being there, except for the arm that was pinned to the ground.

* * *

"Hinata-chan, what is the current situation?"

Hinata nodded and then wordlessly activated her Byakugan and for a few seconds she remained quiet, as if staring of into the great beyond. She actually was, as she was able to see greater distances than any other Byakugan user was ever able to.

"There seems to be some commotion at the hospital, someone is currently on their way here now," Hinata said then continued, "Currently there is a stand-off at the tower, by the looks of it Riku is waiting on your approval; my department has already routed the remaining traitors that attempted to secure the remaining important infrastructure such as the hospital and the ninja exclusive zone, and Kai's department is hunting who ever managed to escape."

Naruto was about to express his relief that no one was seriously hurt and that the operation was successful but paused as Hinata raised her hand to stop him. The look on her face was one of worry.

"What's the matter HInata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"It's Shigure," she said.

"Yes, her duty was to eliminate Danzo, how is that going?"

"Not so good," she replied, "It appears that Danzo has a greater trick up his sleeve than we thought; if this continues then Shigure...wait, Shigure is down."

At this, Naruto picked up the over coat and turned to go meet Shigure as quickly as possible. Naruto had great confidence in Shigure's skill, while not at her peak as yet, the very nature of her bloodline guaranteed her the ability to summon an army should the need arises, perform jutsu that was unheard of and her chakra was deadly to all but herself and Koko, and with Koko at her side, she had a partner. This made her the best ace Naruto could hope for; she was unassuming and very few knew the extent of her powers. However, sending her alone after a person like Danzo seemed to have been a mistake.

"Where are they?" he asked.

Hinata turned and pointed in a direction and gave him the exact distance.

"Be careful, Aoitenpi, Mataza has arrived on the scene, but she is fading quickly, get her to the hospital quickly and I will take care of the rest" she said, "His left eye and his right arm seems strange, as if it don't belong to him, whatever he had hidden there may have been the cause of Shigure's defeat."

"Ok, let's go Tsubaki."

With that, Naruto and Tsubaki took off so fast that it appeared as if they blurred out of sight. Hinata turned off her baykugan and walked back into the house and re-emerged a few minutes later dressed in a Hakama and Montsuki kimono. She then took Akahoshi, who had already passed out due to blood loss, judging by the collar of his clothing, dragged him off towards the tower. When she arrived, she saw Riku with four Shinobi holding Naruto's secretary as well as other staff hostage.

"How are all of you tonight?" she asked.

The ninja smirked when they heard her soft voice, but paled when they saw not only that she was not smiling, but also when they saw the state of Akahoshi as she dumped him on the floor before him.

"You think you're so tough, huh, girl," said the ringleader, "but we got an ace up our sleeve."

"Oh, really?" she said as she slowly walked towards them like a hungry predator.

They did not know why, but the closer she got, the more afraid they became, with each step, their heart quickened, they could not understand it. She was shorter, thinner and looked far too cute to invoke such fear in the heart of four - five if Riku was counted – grown men. What they did not know, was that she was performing a passive technique on them. There was no chakra or killing intent of any kind, it was simply a forgotten skill employed by the ninja of old to strike fear into the hearts of enemies, it was nothing more than a particular way of speaking, acting and behaving with a few particular body gestures. It was the ability to invoke fear, a skill taught to her, Naruto and Akira by master Kyosh.

"I find that hard to believe, especially with you standing behind Riku like that," she said.

She continued walking towards them; even Riku was having a hard time trying to convince himself that he should not worry because he is on her side. But try as he may, he had not felt this kind of fear in many, many years. They were all scared, so scared that when she was within arm's reach, they were all frozen in place. She extended a hand towards Riku's shoulder and gently moved him out of the way so that she was facing the four traitors and placed a hand on the one who spoke chest.

"I know you," she said, "you are the one who is always with Akahoshi, is that right?"

All he could do was nod.

"I see, then you may get to live, then," they all breathed a sigh of relief only to once again break out in a cold sweat when they heard her laugh.

"Sillies," she said, "I only said he was going to live."

Before any of the other three could move, Hinata struck with lightning quick speed at each of their hearts. There was no sound and barely any shifts in the wind. All Akahoshi's assistant heard was the bodies of his three allies drop to the floor. In fear he turned to Riku.

"Riku, you must stop her," he pleaded only to realise what Riku was doing, "you bastard, you betrayed us."

"Riku, did you not tell him?" Hinata said as Riku released all the hostages.

Riku nodded.

"Forgive me Hinata-sama, but on my arrival they had already taken hostages and I feared the worst, so I kept my true motives concealed till someone else who knew the truth showed up. Had this gone on any longer I was prepared to deal with the situation."

"I see," she said as she struck a few points on Akahoshi's assistant then handed him over to Riku, "Riku was never working with the traitors like you, he is amongst the most loyal Shinobi in this village. Riku, take him and Akahoshi to a special holding cell, and make sure they do not sleep, I will need as much information out of them as possible."

"Yes, Hinata-sama," he said, but before he left, he turned to Hinata, "how is Kanshisha-sama?"

"Shigure ran into a few difficulties, so he went to bring her back," she said as flower petal began to swirl around her, "I am heading to the hospital now, If you see Kai, tell him to wait at the gate for Naruto's return, tell him there is a very important target that must be caught at all costs."

"As you wish," Riku said as Hinata vanished.

* * *

As the smoke cleared, Mataza kept a vigilant eye on his surroundings to make sure that Danzo was indeed gone. Satisfied that they were alone, he turned to Shigure who had Koko sitting next to her. He picked her up bridal style while Koko climbed upon his shoulders, however, as he was about to make leave, he felt someone land in the clearing. He did not sense the person until the very last moment, but was relieved to see that it was Naruto and Tsubaki.

"I am overjoyed to see you, most wonderful Kanshisha?" he said.

"No time for pleasantries, we must get her back to Arashi as quickly as possible," he said, "Stand next to me."

After saying this, Tsubaki and Mataza stood next to Naruto and the next thing they knew, the ground beneath them seem to ripple and a portal opened up beneath them as they slowly descend into the portal, only to re-emerge from the ground moments later in front of the Hospital where Hinata and a few of the medical staff waited.

"Was that your **Kage sochi no jutsu**, Kanshisha-sama?" Mataza asked.

"Yes, now I need you to locate kai and have him meet me at the gate."

As he was about to take off again, he was halted by Hinata's voice.

"He should already be there, Naruto-kun," Hinata said before following the medical staff inside, "I figured you would want to follow Danzo, so I had Riku deliver a message to wait at the gate for you."

"I see," he said smiling, "you really know me like no other."

With that said, they went their separate ways. Naruto arrived at the gate in no time with Kai arriving in a few short moments after as he bowed on one knew before Naruto.

"What do you need, Naruto-sama?"

"Danzo managed to escape, but not before injuring Shigure in battle," Naruto said, "not only has he information on this village that I cannot under any circumstances allow him to be free with, if he escapes, he may get away with undermining the Hokage's authority and also, the Hokage wants him dead."

"I will begin tracking him now," he said, but before he took off, a strong hand held onto his shoulder preventing him from taking another step.

"Hold on," Naruto said, "we are all going together, and I will take you to the spot he was last seen."

With that, Naruto performed the **kage sochi no jutsu** and transported them to the scene of Shigure's fight.

* * *

After Naruto had left to capture Danzo, Mika had immediately begun work on Shigure, it was a difficult surgery, but everything was going smoothly. Meanwhile, as Mika operated on Shigure, Hinata found herself on one of the sublevels of the hospital. She walked along a dimly lit hall that had doors along both walls. She stopped at the second door to the right. She grasped the handle and opened it to reveal a completely bare, yet sterile room. She then closed the door, bit her finger to draw some blood and then performed a set of hand seals.

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu,"** she said as she pressed her hands against the door and the seal array encompassed the door before fading.

She grasped the handle again and opened it, however, this time, instead of a barren room, there was a bed and some other things one would expect in a hospital room, including a patient. The patient in this case, was not sleeping any more; instead he sat at the foot of the bed waiting patiently for someone to arrive. When the door opened, the patient came face to face with a pair of pale lavender eyes which was then followed by a warm smile.

"Ah, it seems you are finally awake, Itachi-san," Hinata said. "How do you feel?"

"I shall survive," he said, "your medics are quite skilled."

"Why thank you," Hinata said, "although you and Sasuke had such a terrifying fight, with the exception of chakra exhaustion, none of you had any life threatening injuries."

"What of Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

HInata could tell he still felt the heavy guilt of his transgressions, but there was something else that seemed to be bothering him and looking at him, she could tell that he had more questions than just that.

"We have him in the room next to yours, heavily sedated and a chakra suppressing seal on him. Tomorrow we shall deliver him to Konoha."

"I see," he then said, a look of relief came across his face, as if years of worry just melted away, but it was replaced by something else.

"I was sceptical when Naruto told me about you, but now that I have the opportunity to speak with you in person and observe you myself, I must admit, I had you very wrong," Hinata said and not seeing any change to his expression continued, "I can understand you have some questions you want answered, but I will wait until Naruto returns so that he can explain himself to you."

With that, she placed a change of clothes on the bed and turned around to leave. Itachi half expected for the door to shut behind him after which he would experience the feeling of motion, however, he was pleasantly surprised when Hinata left it open and he heard the words of _**"Kuchiyose no jutsu"**_being spoken at the door next to him. He got dressed and took a tentative step in the dimly lit corridor only to see Hinata standing there at an open door, similar to the one he stepped out of, waiting on him.

He walked to the open door, and looked inside. The room was exactly identical to the one he came out of, but when he looked on the bed, he could see the face of his younger brother, Sasuke, as he slept peacefully. Itachi brushed a lock of hair out of his face and smiled before walking back out of the room.

"You should smile more often, Itachi, it makes you look younger and less cold," Hinata said as she closed the door and released the room and turned to walk beckoning Itachi to follow her, "you are to stay with me at all times and stay unnoticed at all times. Your new outfit came with a mask and a hood; use it so that no one can identify you, at least for the moment. You will be staying with Naruto-kun and I until further notice.."

"Why are you all doing this?" Itachi asked, "Is it to use me against Konoha or Akatsuki?"

Hinata only turned and glanced at him then turned back as she continued walking.

"If that is so, I feel that I should inform you that I will not give any information on Konoha, but I shall freely give information on Akatsuki, and on the Uchiha as well under the condition that Sasuke is returned unharmed to Konoha."

After he said this, Itachi heard Hinata laugh. It was not a mocking laugh, but a genuine laugh of amusement as she climbed some steps. He could not understand why she would find what he said amusing, but what she said next would be the deciding factor that not only changed Itachi's views on the world, but influence his decision to once again put his loyalty fully behind another person.

"You have seen the worse that the Shinobi world has to offer, Itachi, and despite that, you still have more integrity and honour than any one would expect from a ninja, let alone any normal person," Hinata began, "good men like you don't always have to suffer. It is time that you saw the brighter side of the Shinobi world."

"I see," he said as Hinata held a door at the top of the stairs open from him to walk into what Itachi would later call his second life.

* * *

It had been a few hours, and Danzo was reaching the end of his rope. He had tried everything, which, considering he lost his Sharingan covered arm at the shoulder, he could no longer perform ninjutsu, use any of the high level Genjutsu that the Sharingan allowed, or use Mokuton jutsu. He may have heard of not putting too many eggs in one basket, but those who surround themselves by their own philosophies, forget that no single person is ever all powerful.

But that would not mean he would simply give up, quite the contrary. If he gave up, he had no doubt in his mind that he would be cut down. If he Ran straight back to Konoha, then he would have to come up with a good excuse for why he was in such a messed up shape, especially since he was retired and that no one knew of him leaving. His only hope was to make it to an unallied country in hopes that his pursuers will not follow, and from then, quietly make his way back to his beloved Konoha.

Unfortunately, one of his pass misdeeds was currently biting him in the ass. He only had three pursuers, Uzumaki Naruto, his left hand Tsubaki and someone whom he thought to be rid of, Uchiha Kai. While he knew that Kai was against the coup, Danzo also did not trust any of the Uchiha, whether it was due to jealousy or something else, he simply did not trust them so he aided in keeping him a wanted man by all nations. Unfortunately, Naruto took him in and apparently he learned more than just one or two things in tracking. However, maybe things were looking up when he came across a camp as the inhabitants looked wide eyed at his appearance.

"What the hell happened to you, old man?" the one with rose pink hair asked.

"Please help me," danzo acted, "I just escaped from captivity but my escape was not clean. I lost my comrades and I barely escaped in one peace."

"I wouldn't say that, old man," Suigetsu said looking at his shoulder, "it looks like you left a peace back there."

"Shut up, Suigetsu," Karin reprimanded before turning back to the old man, "I'm a medic, maybe I can help."

The old man nodded and allowed Karin to take a look at his shoulder. As she removed the bandages, she looked at the wound and her eyes widened.

"What kind of weapon did this?" she asked.

"Is it bad," he asked.

"No, it's just that, whatever cut off your arm, cauterised it as well, and I can even sense a strange chakra coming from it."

"I see," he said, feigning relief, which wasn't actually all that fake, "if it is not too much trouble, can I have some weapons and some food? I will not stay hear long for fear that my pursuers may associate you with me."

At this point, Karin was seriously considering helping out the old man, after all, he was just a defenceless old man with one eye and one arm, he could not possible be any harm to anyone. As she was about to suggest this to her group, Akira came out of the tent.

"What the hell do you all think you are doing helping some old stranger on the run in the middle of the night?"

"It's not that I care," Karin defended, "it would be better for all of us if he were able leave hear faster."

"And what do you care what the idiot do?" Suigetsu, said as Akira walked over to the man and taking a critical look at him while Karin glared at her, "your precious little brother Uzumaki Naruto won't let any harm come to you."

Hearing this, only his years of training and conditioning saved him from smirking at that peace of information. It was time for a change of plans; how fortunate could a man be to walk into a camp where the sister of his enemy was currently spending the night. All he needed now was an opening, which was soon granted when Akira turned her attention away from him to address the one known as Suigetsu.

Akira stopped her inspection of the old man and turned to Suigetsu with a broad smile.

"That is ture," she said, "but..."

That was all she was able to say when she found herself held in an iron grip with a kunai at her neck.

"Dont move, any of you," Danzo demanded, "It is quite fortunate that I run into you."

"If you wish to keep your other arm you better let her go," Suigetsu demanded as he prepared his Zanbato.

"Don't be foolish boy," Danzo said, "I happen to know Naruto, and he has no siblings, however, if she is that close to him, then you would not want to be at his mercy if he realises you were the cause of his her death."

He was right. Suigetsu did not see much of his fights, but he was certain that he could not take Naruto in a fight and come out victorious, even with his talent. Furthermore, if the old fool killed her then he would never find the village and possible get the swords. So, grudgingly he put down the blade.

"Good," Danzo said, "my pursuers will be here in a matter of moments and you three are going to help me."

However, before he could do anything else, he was suddenly alert when three ninja appeared on the branches surrounding Danzo and the four teens.

"It seems you have caught up with me once again," Danzo said smoothly.

"For a man who is about to die, you seem rather calm, Danzo," Naruto said, nodding to Tsubaki who readied her bow, "there is not much you can do Danzo, come peacefully and Tsunade no baachan might go easy on you for your treachery."

"You _would_ know quite a lot about treachery, especially with that traitorous Hyuuga bitch of yours," Danzo said, feeling satisfaction when Naruto's face twisted into one of displeasure.

"That was a huge mistake, Danzo," Naruto said, "not only do you insult her, you also hide behind hostages."

"This is no mere hostage," he said coolly, as he turned so that Naruto could get a look at her, "this is someone who happened to be quite close to you."

Naruto looked at the person held hostage by Danzo for several moments.

"Um, do I know you miss?" he asked.

Everyone, including Danzo, with the exception of Kai and Tsubaki sweat dropped.

"Are you telling me that this bitch was lying to us the whole time about being Naruto's sister?" Suigetsu asked Karin angrily.

A tick mark appeared on Akira's face and despite the situation, started to yell at Naruto.

"What the hell do you mean, 'do I know you miss?'," she ranted before calming down and continuing, "to think, little Naruto-kun has already gone senile after only one year and forgotten his favourite sister who saved his life from certain death."

At this, Naruto took another look at the girl, and that was when recognition struck him. He laughed nervously causing Tsubaki to look at Naruto as she had never seen him act like that.

"Sorry, Akira-nee, you change your appearance so often I didn't recognise you," Naruto sheepishly defended, and then as an afterthought, "and you're my only sister."

"No excuses," Akira countered, "you should be ashamed for forgetting your Onee-chan."

At this Naruto took offence.

"What do you mean, I should be ashamed," he retorted, "what would master Kyosh say if he saw you getting caught be a one handed and one eyed old man?"

At this, a senbon came flying out of the darkness of the forest intent on impaling Danzo's other shoulder to make the other arm useless as well. However, no one survived to being his age without being skilled. As he sensed the weapon approaching him, he had no choice but to abandon his hostage. He would have killed her just to spite Naruto, but that would have taken precious seconds in which he could be escaping. But this was not to be. As he tried to leap away from his hostage, the girl latched on to him in a vice like grip then a hand erupted from the ground holding him by his ankle and dragging him and the girl underground.

When they were both buried to their necks, they saw Danzo flinch several times before another person erupted from the ground a few feet away. Danzo looked at the person and his eye opened for a few second before going back to its neutral position when they head of the girl that was also buried to her neck crumbled to stone.

"Very clever," Danzo commended, "you always had your guard up, so when I moved to capture you, all you had to do was **kawarimi** with a **tsuchibunshin** and wait for the right opportunity to use the **Doton: shunju zanshu no jutsu. **However..."

As he said this, a twisted smile came over Jugo's face as markings started to spread over his body. Seeing this, Naruto used his speed to appear behind him.

"Do not be foolish, Juugo," Naruto said in his ear while leaking killing intent.

Unfortunately, this did not work, as Juugo simply turned around and attempted to back hand Naruto with a meaty appendage which was contorted to look like a hammer. Naruto saw the strike coming so he ducked underneath it and delivered a strike of his own to Juugo's midsection strong enough to knock him away.

Juugo quickly got up and was about to charge again when all of a sudden, his face twisted in fear and he quickly changed back to his human form. Naruto quickly moved to behind him and knocked him out. When he surveyed the people, he noticed an unconscious Danzo with his head sticking out of the ground with Kai standing next to him.

"He used that Genjutsu again, didn't he?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Kai said, "and I think I know whose eye it was. It was Shisui's, as he was the only Uchiha with such skill with his Sharingan."

"I see, we will have to remove it when we get back," Naruto said as he turned to Akira, "but I wonder why he didn't try to escape, even in that state he could easily escape from that situation."

"That's because when I pulled him down, I placed some Senbon in his pressure points," Akira said with a grin, "he couldn't move even if he had both his arms."

Naruto turned to Juugo Karin and Suigetsu.

"Congratulations on coming this far," Naruto said but before either of them could say anything, he continued, "but I said to seek out the village of the storms. This is not the village of the storm therefore you still have some ways to go."

"Be nice, Naruto-kun, they have been through a lot," Akira said, "I have observed them all since we met and I can personally vouch for the girl and the giant, shark boy over there is still confused, but he has goodness in him."

Naruto thought about it for a while then nodded his head.

"Very well," he said, "since Akira-nee gave you all such good reviews, I guess I can take you all with me and forego the rest of your test."

"Thank you," Karin said, but before she could say anything else, Naruto put up a hand.

"Do not thank me as yet," he said as he held them within a firm gaze, "since you are here, I assume you all have come to a decision; tell me, what have decided, Karin."

Akira moved to Naruto's side along with Tsubaki and Kai. Karin felt strangely intimidated by the group, not only by the share amount of chakra contained by the four, but also Naruto's fierce piercing gaze and poise like a regal samurai. She walked forward, and looking into his eyes, she could feel her cheeks heating up. She went down on one knee and averted her eye.

"I have decided that I am tired of just being used..." was as far as she got before she was stopped by Naruto.

"Do not avert your eye from me," he said, "I would like to see the sincerity in your eyes, that is, if there is any."

"I am sorry," she said raising her head, "I am tired of being used, I am a strong Kunoichi and wish to have a leader who is not only strong, but loyal. I wish for a home."

Naruto smiled.

"I see," he said, "what about you, Juugo?"

Juugo went on his knee similar to Karin.

"All my life I have been a coward, I willingly gave myself to Orochimaru so that the beast within me may be put at bay" he said then continued, "I can no longer go on knowing that it may one day take control of me. I am afraid of myself and I beg of you to show me the way so that I may no longer live with this fear."

"You have already taken the first step, Juugo," Naruto said before turning to Suigetsu, "what have you decided, Suigetsu?"

"All I want is the seven swords of the swordsmen of the mist," he said frankly, "however, I am willing to earn it if I have to, one way or another."

Naruto gave him a feral smile, causing Suigetsu to take an involuntary step back.

"You are quite good at concealing your true self through murder and violence, Suigetsu," Naruto said, "but I like your honesty. Zabuza was just like you in many ways."

To this, Suigetsu looked confused. He had heard it many times, how much like zabuza he was, but all those times, they were commenting on his violence. But now, here was someone implying that Zabuza was more than the cold blooded murder that everyone said he was.

As this went through his mind, Kai whispered in Naruto's ear.

"Are you certain about what you are doing, Naruto-sama?" He asked, "this boy quite clearly threatened you."

"I appreciate your concern, Kai," Naruto reassured, "there is more to him than just a murderer, Zabuza was the same way."

To this both Kai and Suigetsu were stunned.

"You all have made a decision today, are you willing to come with me and become ninja of the storm?"

They all nodded.

"Then arise you three, allow me to introduce myself," he cleared his throat, "I am Uzumaki Naruto, son of Konoha's yondaime hokage, Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina of the Uzumaki clan; Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune and shodai kanshisha of Arashigakure no sato," at this they bowed once more in recognition of his position and power, "I have accepted you, but you must still appear before the council and captains for judgement of rank."

With that, Naruto turned to his sister and smiled and grabbed her up in a bone crushing.

"It is so good to see you again, Akira-nee, "Naruto said, "the council was really putting me under pressure to find a permanent captain for the intelligence department. What do you say?"

"What, me?" she asked, completely surprised, "but I won't know the first thing to do as a leader."

"We will talk about all of that when we get back to the village," he yawned, "after I get some sleep."

He then turned back to Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo.

"You are not official ninja of Arashi yet, but as your first duty, dig him out," he pointed over his shoulder to the head of Danzo sticking out of the ground.

"Leave that to me," Akira said.

She made a hand seal causing a circular crack to appear around his head. She then stamped her foot on the ground causing a cylinder of the earth holding Danzo to spring out of the ground and with another set of seals, it crumbled, leaving danzo unconscious on the ground with a bunch of senbon sticking out all over his body.

Kai then walked up to him and carefully tossed him over his shoulder.

"Alright, everyone, gather close to me," Naruto said as they all complied, "**Kage sochi no jutsu."**

With that, the ground beneath their feet rippled and they all sunk into the ground. But before they all vanished, Akira had something to say.

"So Naruto-kun, have you and Hinata done it yet?"

"Akira onee-chan!"

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you think, bad? Good? Have I improved? have I fallen? Please tell me.**

**JUTSU LIBRARY-**

**Kujaku Myoho: Kemono**

**CHARACTER CORNER-**

**Name:** Kagemusha Gin

**Age:**30

**Clan:** Only relative of his family.

**Origin:** Former Hoshigakure no sato

**Bloodline Ability:**None

**Affilitaion:**Arashigakure no Sato

**Rank:**Special Jounin

**Class:** A

**Department/squad:**Juryuu no Arashi

**Ninja type:**Spy,

**Specialisation:**Espionage, Intrigue, Sabotage, Infiltration and information gathering

**Ninjutsu:**Mostly hijutsu

**Genjutsu:** Very proficient.

**Taijutsu:** More of a subtle fighter

**Weapon:** Master of many small concealable weapon.

**Summons:** None

**Biography:**He was expulled from the hidden star village when Akahoshi assumed the position of Hoshikage and restarted the star training programming. He was against the training program due to its negative side effects, but Akahosshi stopped him before he could become an issue by exiling him. However, he remained, unknowingly to the populace of the hidden star and tried his best to usurp Akahoshi's position and authority position from the shadows. As a result of this, he mastered the art of espionage and all that it entails. He is more of the traditional shadow warriors of old as he does not use chakra very often and mastered the art of disguise. He can assume any person's identity and image with only a picture and information on their behavior. Can topple any organisation or corporation with bare minimum of information and a way in.

**Special note:**Was the one who originally discovered Shigure's unique gifts and kept her away from Akahoshi. Was the person who brought Naruto and Hinata to help get rid of Akahoshi.

**A/N: Ok everyone, that is it for this chapter. It took a while to get this out, but no amount of reading can get you prepared for the realities of University so chapters may come out at a rate like this. But, on a good note, the next chapter is already done, and chapter 31 is well on the way, but as to when it will actually be posted, your guess is as good as mine. So, until next time, Read, Enjoy and Review.**


	30. Secrets Revealing

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but from now on, each chapter will be checked over twice, once by my beta and one by me, but eh reason this chapter took so long to come out was a combination of Christmas cleaning and fixing chapter 29 which, understandably had a shit load of errors. Oh well, that is fixed and replaced and a little improvements was made. So, without further ado, please, Read, Enjoy, and Review.**

* * *

**Last time on Son of Whirlpool**

She made a hand seal causing a circular crack to appear around his head. She then stamped her foot on the ground causing a cylinder of the earth holding Danzo to spring out of the ground and with another set of seals, it crumbled, leaving danzo unconscious on the ground with a bunch of senbon sticking out all over his body.

Kai then walked up to him and carefully tossed him over his shoulder.

"Alright, everyone, gather close to me," Naruto said as they all complied, "**Kage sochi no jutsu."**

With that, the ground beneath their feet rippled and they all sunk into the ground. But before they all vanished, Akira had something to say.

"So Naruto-kun, have you and Hinata done it yet?"

"Akira onee-chan!"

* * *

**Now, the continuation.**

**SECCRETS REVEALING**

"Whoa, that felt weird," Suigetsu said as the group emerged from the ground right in front of the gates of Arashi.

As he said this, both Karin and Juugo nodded their heads in agreement, however, they were quickly on guard when a group of ninja suddenly appeared around them, but they were put at ease, when they bowed to Naruto.

"Welcome back Kanshisha-sama," one of them said, "I trust your venture was successful?"

"Of course," Naruto said with a cheerful grin while pointing over his shoulder to Kai who had an unconscious Danzo, who resembled a pin cushion, slung over his shoulder. After seeing the unconscious elder, they nodded and returned to their post. After this, Naruto continued on his way to the hospital.

"Visible and invisible security," Akira asked, "Master would be proud that you remembered his teachings and put them into practice. He would also be proud to see that you have accomplished so much in such a short time."

"Did you have any doubts?" Naruto cheekily asked.

After a few more moments of walking, Naruto and the group reached the hospital.

"Kai, I want you to take our Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu to level zero holding, I will deal with that piece of trash," he says while pointing to the unconscious Danzo.

"Holding?" Suigetsu said as he reached for his weapon, "I'm not going to be a prisoner again."

"You betrayed us," Karin said, "You said you would help us, invite us to your village. I will not work for you."

At that, Naruto turned his eyes to Juugo, who then turned to Suigetsu and placed a hand on Suigetsu.

"What is it, Juugo?"

"We must remember, we are still strangers to this village," Juugo said, "and if we want to join, we must follow their rules."

With a huff, Suigetsu released his weapon and allowed Kai to lead them away.

Naruto, with Danzo now over his shoulders, walked into the hospital with Akira and Tsubaki flanking his sides. As they entered, they immediately saw Hinata standing in front of a wall staring at a chart with a tall hooded figure standing next to her. Seeing this, a smile spread across Akira's face. She crept up quietly behind the girl, not making a sound or disturbing the wind, and when she was in the right position, she pounced.

* * *

Hinata stood in the lobby of the hospital staring at a chart put up by Mika, scheduling treatments for that day. Though it was a largely blood free counter-attack to the coup, many members of the Raizoku who were ambushed by the mind stealing ROOT ANBU were injured. None of it was life threatening, but neither is a simple cut which could become infected and become very life threatening. The sun would begin to rise in an hour or so and the day would begin, and it would take the entire day to treat them all and who ever needed treatment. Hinata contented herself with the fact that things were looking up; all she had to do now was wait till Naruto got back. But, just as she thought about him, she got a feeling, like a predator slowly stalking her, waiting for its first chance to take her. She glanced over to the man next to her and noticed he seemed to not have the same feeling of dread. Suddenly, she felt it; it started like a warm sensation, around her waist and then a cool breeze across her ear. She wanted to turn around, to combat this threat; and what a threat it was.

In all her life, there had only been one person who could give her this feeling of dread that froze her on the spot and left her helpless. But that was impossible, that person was training on a hidden mountain under the tutelage of Master Kyosh. There was no way she would could have finished his training and passed the test. It would have only been two years on the mountain. But then, she heard something that threw all her doubts out the window. A firm, yet beautiful feminine voice spoke slowly into her air.

"I heard that you and Naruto-kun go at it like wild animals every night and he can't get enough of those huge knockers of yours."

Turning a shade of red she had not turned into for many years, she spun around and met the grinning face of the only person who would say something like that. Hinata's face broke out into an expression of shock then into an expression of joy that could only be expressed when meeting someone precious to you whom you have not seen in so long. Her embarrassment now forgotten, she grabbed the smiling girl in an enormous hug.

"Akira Onee-chan," Hinata said as Akira returned the hug, "I've missed you so much. How are you? How did you find us? Was your journey safe? Have you seen Naruto-kun? Are you staying? Is Master okay? When..."

Before Hinata could continue her battery of questions, Akira clamped her lips with her fingers.

"Relax, Hinata-chan, I'm not going anywhere you can ask me all the questions you want," she said releasing Hinata's lips as Naruto and Tsubaki walked over to the girls only to see Akira suddenly change to something more solemn, "and about master..."

"What about master?" Naruto demanded, "Is he okay?"

"He does not have much longer to live," she said, "in three days, we three must return to listen to his final words."

Naruto became serious, as did Hinata.

"Understood," he said, "we shall speak later, but for now, I need Hinata to make sure this fool doesn't die on us while I prepare his...accommodations."

With that, Naruto handed Danzo over to Hinata who signalled for the hooded figure and Akira to follow her. Danzo would be treated and then placed in the highest level holding and the highest level restraining method. The highest level holding was the same rooms Itachi and Sasuke were kept in; a multi-purpose prison that could hold the most dangerous person or Item, as well as keep them safe. A prison from which there is no possible escape.

* * *

**(Two days later in the council chamber)**

Two days after the attempted coup, Naruto found himself sitting in the council chamber on a seat reserved for him. But if one think of it, all the seats in the council chamber was specially reserved as there was only need for ten seats and one extra. The seats were all aligned around a circular table that was open and had a gap that allowed passage for a person to walk to the centre which was sunken into the floor where another, less comfortable chair waited. Directly opposite the gap, was a chair that was taller and more decorated than the rest, this was where the Kanshisha sat. To his right was his councillors Shibuki and Magen Tosuke followed by the head of the Juryuu no Arashi, Hagen Riku and the head of the medical department, Mika.

To the left of the Kanshisha, was the councillor, Fuuma Hanzaki followed by the Jonin Commander Tsubaki , the head of the assassination department Hyuuga Hinata, the head of the hunter department, Kouga Kai and an empty seat which was reserved for the head of the head of the intelligence department. This was known as the supreme assembly. In the centre, sat five figures garbed in simple hooded robes so that no one would see their identity. Fuuma Hanzaki stood up and began the meeting.

"The last time we all gathered like this, was the judgement of the now, captain of the hunter department Kouga Kai when he joined our great village and Ichika Hotaru, formerly of Iwa," he began, "but today we are here to judge not just two, but five potential ninja of the storm. Who shall be judged first?"

At this Shibuki stood up.

"Karin, come forth and present yourself," Shibuki bellowed.

Karin stood up and removed her hood; to say she was nervous was an understatement. She could not see who was calling her, only their direction, as the entire room was dark except for where she and the other four sat. She could sense many high level chakras, one of which could only belong to Naruto himself, the sheer amount of it this close to the source 'blinded' her to all other chakras.

At this point, Naruto continued.

"Were you invited by anyone to this village?" He asked, at which point Karin nodded her head, "Speak their name."

"U-uzumaki Naruto, Kanshisha of this village," she said.

"Very well, and for what purpose are you hear?" he asked.

Karin was starting to sweat as she felt the accusing eyes of those around her, even though she couldn't see them.

"I am here so that I may learn and understand the value of having a true family and comrades and so that I may become strong. Basically, I want a life where I can have stability."

"What skill do you possess that may serve this great village?" Shibuki followed.

"I have excellent skill as a medic and as a sensory ninja," she said confidently.

"Very well, return to your seat," Shibuki said and she obeyed, "Juugo no tenpin, come forth and present yourself."

At this, the orange haired giant came forward and removed his hood.

"Were you invited by anyone to this village?" Shibuki asked.

"Yes, Uzumaki Naruto," he said meekly.

"For what purpose are you here?" he asked.

"I have a power within me that I cannot control and have manifested itself into a split personality, I wish to gain help in controlling this power."

"Do you wish to control this power or to seal it away?" asked Fuuma Hanzaki causing Juugo to turn his head in the direction of the unfamiliar voice.

"It does not matter, just so long as I am no longer tormented by it."

"Is it true that you are the source of Orochimaru's curse seals?"

"Yes," he said, sadness creeping over his eyes as he understood what that meant.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I have no excuse for what was done with my blood or for willingly surrendering myself to Orochimaru," he said which sparked murmuring in the shadows, "however; I had no choice as he was the only one that could contain me as I was a danger to everyone around me."

"With the exception of your unique metamorphic abilities, do you bring anything to this village?"

"I have limited abilities to communicate with the animals."

"Very well, you may have your seat," Shibuki continued, "Hozuki Suigetsu, come forth and present yourself."

At this, the shark teethed boy stood and removed his hood.

"Were you invited to this village by anyone?"

"Yea, that Naruto guy," he said.

"You will show respect to Uzumaki-sama," said the calm yet cold voice of Tsubaki.

Suigetsu was immediately cowed by several killing intents directed at him.

"My apologies," he said, grinning toothily with beads of sweat decorating his brow.

"For what purposes are you here?"

"To get the swords of the seven swords of the mist that is in your possession."

"For what purpose do you want those weapons?" asked Riku.

"Because, it is my destiny to wield them."

"What will you do to get one?"

"I don't want one, I want them all, and I will do it by defeating all my great Sempais."

"What skill do you have that may serve this great village?" asked Shibuki.

"I am an assassin that cannot be hurt by normal means."

"What do you mean?" asked Shibuki.

At this he simply converted an arm to water caused it to swirl around and then reform into his arms.

"Very well, you may have your seat," he said before calling the next person, "Tsuken Akira, come forth and present yourself."

At this, she stood, and for a little extra effect, as she raised her hood, she let her hair cascade down her back as she changed its colour from green to purple. She got the desired effect, with murmuring coming from the shadowed members of the people.

"Were you invited to this village by anyone?"

"Yes, by my cute little brother, Naruto-kun."

"Can you prove that you are truly related to the shodai Kanshisha?"

"Just ask him," she said, "we may not be related by blood, but we could be no closer."

"Kanshisha-sama, do you agree with her claims?"

"Yes," Naruto said, "she is a sister in every way but blood to both me and Hinata," Naruto said with a smile, and then with a far off look, he continued, "she was always there and even saved my life."

"There is no further purpose to interrogate you, Akira-san; however, for the sake of procedure I must ask one final question."

"What skill do you have that may serve this great village?"

"Among many things, I am in possession of a rare bloodline which allows me to change my body into almost any form."

"Very well, you may have your seat," he said, "Uchiha Itachi, come forth and present yourself."

When this name was said, everyone could hear loud gasps coming from everyone at the centre of the table. They all made it a point to see if it was really true. When he stood up and smoothly removed his mask and hood, Karin instinctively felt a great fear. She had heard the story of him, single-handedly slaughtering his entire clan except Sasuke, the most powerful clan of ninja in the world, except the Senju. How could she have been sitting next to such a monster and not realise it? Was he also joining this village?

"Uchiha Itachi, your deeds are grave and you are a most infamous S-class criminal," Shibuki said, "Who was it that invited you to this village?"

"I was invited by, Shodai Kanshisha, Uzumaki Naruto-sama," he replied, "but I don't know for what purpose I was given this honour."

"Would Kanshisha-sama explain?"

"It is well known that Uchiha Itachi slaughtered the Uchiha clan, but what is not known was that he did not do it alone, or the circumstances behind it," Naruto said, not revealing anything too detailed, "however, when he attempted to capture me, I discovered those reasons, and due to the circumstances, I cannot tell right now, but I can say this, along with being a very powerful and strong ninja, he is the most loyal person I have ever met."

"Very well, due to the council already knowing the details, we shall move on," Hanzaki said, "for what purpose are you here?"

"I have nowhere else that may accept me so openly, also, I have an opportunity to start over and throw away the curse that is the Uchiha clan."

"What skill do you possess that may be of use to the great village of the storm?"

"I possess the sharingan as well as years of experience as one of Konoha's top ANBU," was all he said.

"Very well, you may have your seat," Itachi obeyed, "we shall recess for ten minutes while we discuss your fates. Please remain quiet for this time."

* * *

Tsunade sat in her office as she looked over her desk to the small toad. He was not small in the conventional sense; after all, how many toads were able to talk? He sat on a chair supported by a four legged toad. He was Fukasaku-sama, one of the great sages of Myobokuzan; he had come bearing terrible news as well as a small glimmer of hope. The man captured by Jiraiya was sent to the torture and interrogation department and the body of pain was being examined under the expert skills of Shizune, however, the picture of the numbers carved into Fukasaku-sama's back –probably the most important piece of information – was proving to be impossible to decipher.

The cryptography department had been stomped. They had guessed that the key maybe someone close to Jiraiya and showed it to both Tsunade and Kakashi, the two closest persons left in the village to Jiraiya, but they could not see anything familiar or remotely interesting about it. Due to this, the elder toad now found himself in Tsunade's office.

"Tsunade-chan, did Jiraiya have another apprentice or student?" he asked.

"Now that you mention it," she began propping her head on her fists, "there was one, but I am not sure how long he taught him."

"The length a master spends with his student does not matter," he said. "What is important is the bond they shared."

"Well, they did share quite an interesting relationship, he even taught the brat Rasengan and let him sign the toad contract," Tsunade said with a fond smile, "but there is a problem."

"Oh?" he asked.

"He is no longer in this village," she said with another fond smile, "he has founded his own village, so to get him to come or go to him would take far too long and time and time is of the essence."

"Not a problem, Tsunade-chan, he has signed the toad contract," the toad said as he hopped off his chair, and performed a set of hand seals and slapping his hands on the ground.

* * *

It was the longest ten minutes of their life, especially for Karin and Juugo who pretty much had nothing left. For Suigetsu, it did not matter to him, if they did not accept him, then he would find another way to get the swords, but for Itachi and Akira, it was as if they already knew the outcome. Itachi kept serenely calm while a smile played across Akira's face, as if she could see through the darkness. Then, the time came.

"The verdict shall now be cast, stand when you hear your name," said Magen Tosuke behind the veil of shadows, "Karin."

She stood up, a little too fast.

"Your motives are honourable and with sufficient training, you could be a most proficient ninja, however, you were a loyal lieutenant of a most disgusting criminal; your verdict," her breath caught in her throat, "accepted, however, you must serve three months probation."

"Juugo no tenpin, your motives are very honourable indeed, and with proper control you will become a great ninja; your verdict," Juugo had never felt so nervous, "accepted, the same probation applies."

Tears threatened to fall from Juugo's eyes as he heard that, to him, those were the most beautiful words to have ever been told to him, even the probation. Never have he been told that he was accepted, and not even because of his power.

"Suigetsu, this was a difficult decision, your reputation precedes you, however..."

Before Magen could continue, he was stopped by another voice.

"Wait," another voice said, "what is your other motive?"

For the first time, Suigetsu started to get nervous, he felt at his hip for his water, but forgot that it was confiscated along with his normal clothes and weapon. He recognized the voice as the woman who had manipulated his body to her whim. That sweet yet firm voice is one that he would never forget.

"Other motive?" he asked, trying to cover his nervousness, "I only want the..."

"Do you not dare lie to us," she said, dangerously calm, "we are the ones that control your fate right now, so I would advise that you be very forthcoming with us."

"Fine," he said, there was something about that person that scared him and made him just helpless, "there is a woman in this village, maybe in this room, that can control my body; I want to know who that person is, possibly defeat that person."

"Does this person scare you?" Another voice asked.

Suigetsu froze, to be honest, he was not scared, he was terrified. What he had once considered his greatest advantage, proved completely useless and he was literally bent to the will of another person. So, he put his head down and croaked out a barely audible answer.

"What was that, please speak louder."

"Yes!" he shouted, "are you satisfied? I am afraid of this person and if I get the chance, I will see that person dead by my hands."

Karin shook her head as if already knowing he was as good as rejected as the council suddenly fell into hushed whispers.

"Very well, we have come to an agreement on your verdict," Suigetsu just stood there not paying any attention, "accepted."

He wanted to ask why, why was he accepted. He just told them he wanted to kill a member of their village, and he was quite sure they knew that he was referring to a person in this very room, but before he could voice this, the voice went on to Akira.

"Tsuken Akira your..."

"No," Akira said cutting the voice off even as Suigetsu looked at the woman with wide eyes.

"What?" came the voice of Naruto, "do you not want to join this village?"

"That is not what I meant," hearing silence, she took that as permission to continue, "I meant that I will no longer be known as Tsuken Akira, but as Uzumaki Akira, that is, if the current clan head accepts me."

"Very well," said the voice, and after a pause he continued, "Uzumaki Akira, due to already existing relationships with individuals of this village, you do not need a verdict as you have already been accepted, however, should you prove disloyal in any way, then your relations shall be forced to pay the price."

Akira smiled brightly while holding up a victory sign to Juugo who only rolled his eye at the girl's antics.

"Finally, Uchiha Itachi," there was some slight murmuring, "accepted."

Karin was a bit suspicious as to why he had been so easily accepted, not even with a reason. She kept it to herself; it was never good to question one's superiors. Bringing her out of her Musings, she heard shuffle of chairs, she wondered about this, and when she was about to ask if they were leaving, the lights suddenly came on, momentarily blinding her and for the first time she looked upon the faces of the people that now held her fate in their hands. The one in the center, which she recognised as Naruto spoke first.

"Allow me to be the first to welcome you too..." and just like that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said in disbelief.

Seeing this, Tsubaki immediately bolted to the door and stood in front of it. Even though the door won't open unless all members were present, it was her instinct that drove her actions.

"What the hell just happened?" Suigetsu asked. "Did he just ditch us?"

"No," Tsubaki said, "this is a serious matter, and until we get to the bottom of this, no one will leave this room."

No one argued, after all, in cases like this, the representative of the Raizoku clan, which was Tsubaki, is responsible for the protection of any Uzumaki in their care. This was due to the blood pact between their clans and something that one of the clan elders of the Raizoku clan insisted upon, Naruto knew that this could lead to a possible attempt at usurping power, so that is why he had made it very clear that the Uzumaki would chose who would be their right hand.

"Hinata-sama, can you..."

Without the words fully escaping her mouth, Hinata already had her Byakugan activated, seeing for miles in every direction and analysing as much as she could.

"I do not see any traces of him nor are there any suspicious movements or items, but I do have a theory,"

Then a light went on over Akira's head.

"He was summoned," she said, "but who could have summoned him?"

* * *

"...the village hidden in the..." said naruto as he appeared in a puff of smoke only to realise he was not in the council chamber and that he was setting next to an elderly toad wrapped in a cloak riding another toad like some form of royalty.

He looked around frantically readying himself to counter any form of danger, until his eyes landed on a serious looking Tsunade. He shot up from the chair.

"So this was Jiraiya-chan's apprentice," the toad said with a smile that soon vanished as if sensing something, "what is the meaning of this Tsunade?"

"Tsunade no baa-chan, how the hell did I get here," Naruto asked, and as an afterthought, "and who is this gama-jiji and why does he refer to Ero-sennin like a child? I was in the middle of a very important meeting."

Tsunade sighed.

"I am sorry, Naruto-kun, but I fear that this may be far more important and directly concerns you."

As she said this, Naruto's face took on an interested look and he retook his seat.

"Okay, I'm listening."

"As of two days ago, Jiraiya was killed in battle against the head of Akatsuki," Tsunade noticed the surprised then saddened look on Naruto's face then she continued, "he was able capture one of his opponents as well as someone who is being interrogated by Inoichi right now."

Naruto took a deep breath and heavily breathed it out as if the entire world pressed against him.

"I see," he said, the sadness clearly in his eyes.

"And to answer your other questions, this is Fukasaku-sama, one of the great sages of Myobokuzan who trained Jiraiya in senjutsu."

Naruto turned to greet the toad, but all he saw was a green fist impacting his face and imbedding him into the wall.

"Just as I thought," the toad said as naruto pulled himself out of the wall and glared at the toad, "Tsunade-chan, this boy is not what he seems. He was able to block my punch with wind."

"And it was a good thing I did, that could have killed me, you crazy gama-jiji."

"I thought they were all dead, but it seems that one survived," the toad said as he readied for another assault, "before I finish you off who was the one who trained you?"

"What are you talking about, Jiraiya trained me," Naruto defended.

"Don't play foolish with me, boy," the toad snapped, "I know about the ancient order of shinobi."

This caught naruto completely off guard, if the widening of his eyes was of any significance.

"How do you know of them, and why do you seem to hate the order so much?"

Seeing the confused look on Naruto's face, the toad relented.

"Don't you even know the history of the ancient order of shinobi or where your ability to bend the wind to your will comes from?" Naruto's eyes widened again, "don't be surprised, boy; I can sense such things a mile away."

"But how do you know of the order?" Naruto asked.

The toad got a thoughtful look on his face, then sighed realising that the boy was in the dark about the whole situation

"It seems that you truly don't know. In that case, let me educate you," he turned to Tsunade, "you listen to Tsunade-chan."

"Hai, Fukasaku-sama," Tsunade said, still in shock after hearing that Naruto can bend an element.

"I am sure you all know of how ninja originally learned ninjutsu."

"Yes," Tsunade said, "it was due to the teachings of the Rikudo sennin."

"Correct, but what you don't know, is how he learned of it," he said like a professor, "Before ninja knew how to use chakra they were pretty much like they are now, warring, fighting, killing each other, and hiring out their cervices to whom ever. Among all these ninja, there was an organisation known only as the order of Shinobi. This organisation was something like a clan of ninja, though they were not all related by blood, but by a strict code they all adhered to and were lead by a council. So powerful was this organisation, that their very existence was shrouded in shadow and only the most powerful of lords could hire them and they never failed or lost a ninja. They trained their ninja to the point that their genin, while not able to fight a modern day Jonin, could very well best him if his guard is down."

"So far what you said seems to be true, but how do you know so much about them?" Naruto asked.

"Because, like all ninja of that day, they were greedy and lusted for power, and as a result, they got it from the only source available."

"Demons?" Tsunade asked.

"No, the summons," he said receiving a gasp from both Naruto and Tsunade, "summons often bestow upon the wielders of their contracts certain gifts, but unlike all summons, we, the toads, mastered the use of chakra centuries before the Rikudo sennin bestowed it upon the ninja world through his teachings."

The toad then smiled.

"I thought you didn't like the order of Shinobi, yet you are smiling," Naruto asked looking confused.

"Well, I do not truly hate them, after all, how can a warrior truly hold a grudge against another that has proven his strength," seeing the still confused look on Naruto and Tsunade's face, he explained, "they were not just able to find Myobokuzan, a place where no one can find unless knowing the hidden passage, but was able to steal the secret to chakra and escape. I must admit, I have a grudging respect for them."

"I see," Tsunade said, "but how does the Rikudo sennin fit into all of this?"

"He was one of them, a member of the order of Shinobi," the toad said, "when he emerged in the world, that was how we toads knew they were able to decipher the secrets, but also how they did not fully unlock all of the secrets."

The toad looked at Tsunade and then at Naruto and a grandfatherly smile crossed his face.

"One thing that still confuses me," Naruto said, "how did you know that I was one of their members? I could have used a jutsu to make a wind buffer between us."

"That is true, however, I can sense the way that the natural energy swirl around you. To harness natural energy is the last and most dangerous part of mastering chakra," the toad said, his amazement barely hidden, "it is still incomplete, but to think that the order was able to reach this far. Even the Rikudo sennin, was not able to do what you are doing right now. I can now see why Jiraiya-chan has chosen you."

As he said that, a Chunin came into the office.

"Tsunade-sama," she began, "the team from Arashi has arrived ..."

Seeing that she had walked in during an important meeting, she immediately bowed her head deeply.

"Please forgive me, Tsunade-sama," she said, but before she could humbly walk out, the toad's old voice stopped her.

"It is ok," he said, "please continue."

Tsunade nodded for the Chunin to continue.

"The team from Arashi that was supposed to bring Sasuke has just arrived, but they do not look like they are carrying anything."

Tsunade turned to Naruto and Naruto smiled.

"Where are they now?" Tsunade asked.

"The team leader asked to be escorted to the hospital, so they are on their way their right now," he said.

"This better not be one of your pranks, Naruto," Tsunade said.

"I assure you, it's not," Naruto said with a grin that had Tsunade questioning that statement, "it is simply ... actually, let us go meet them, I am sure you would like to see this, it's a creation of Ero-sennin and I."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow before getting up and headed towards the door with Naruto behind her.

"Are you coming, Fukasaku-sama?" Tsunade asked as she grasped the handle.

"No, there is something I must think about first. When you return, Naruto-kun, there is something that I need to ask you."

With that, Naruto and Tsunade left the office. Moments later, they found themselves in the lobby of the hospital. When the three man team came in through the main entrance, and saw Naruto and Tsunade standing in front of them, they immediately went down on one knee and bowed.

"We did not expect to see you so soon, Kanshisha-sama" the team leader said, "how is it that you got here so fast?"

"I would like to know that myself," Naruto mumbled to himself, then aloud, "you may rise, Hotaru-san, I'm sure that your trip was without incident?"

Hotaru was a relatively new ninja to the storm village. When she received this mission she felt as if she was finally being recognised as more than a captured enemy ninja, however, upon hearing that the mission was S-rank, she was floored by the amount of faith being put in her even though she was recognised as a Chunin level ninja and that the mission itself was almost fool proof, but the sensitivity and importance of the mission itself made it S-rank. She was sure that it was Mataza who had convinced the Kanshisha to take such a chance on her. Mataza loved her, and at first she hated the very ground he walked on; after all, he had nearly killed her when Iwa had invaded and he had single-handedly wiped out her squad with a single technique, and she had survived merely on luck. When she had awoken she found him by his bed apologising profusely. Slowly but surely, he melted her heart, and soon enough, she had sworn her loyalty to the storm; but upon receiving this mission, something inside her changed.

She would have been like any other loyal ninja, but receiving this kind of mission as a new recruit on probation from a once enemy village, her opinion on Mataza and Naruto increased one hundred fold. From that day, she would never leave Mataza's side and she would serve the Kanshisha to the point where her own life would not be anything to sacrifice.

"Yes, Kanshisha-sama," Hotaru said, "and I am now proceeding to fulfil my task. By your leave."

"Of course," he said, "I promised Hokage-dono she would see the jutsu created by Jiraiya-sensei and I, and did you acquire a suitable room?"

"Not as yet," she said.

"I see," he said, "do you have a pen and a sheet of paper?"

The team leader produced a pen and a blank scroll and handed it over to Naruto who quickly scribbled some lines and figures on it.

"Tsunade no baa-chan, is there a room in this hospital that has these exact dimensions?"

Tsunade looked at it then took them to a wing of the hospital that was used to hold dangerous criminals that needed treatment after the more... invasive interrogation methods or criminals that had to be brought down extremely hard. Naruto looked inside one of the room and then nodded to his ninja signalling that is was suitable. Naruto closed the door and the ninja walked to it and produced a scroll from her pouch and unsealed a brush, some ink, a small vial of blood and another scroll. She unrolled the scroll and looked at it carefully before dipping the brush into the ink and writing the number "one" on the door with several runes surrounding it. She laid down the brush and then opened the vial of blood and smeared it across the seal she had just written on the door. After that, she then went through a series of seals that Tsunade immediately recognised for the summoning technique.

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu"** Hotaru said as she pressed her hands to the door, "It is done, I shall return to the storm immediately."

"Very well, when you return, you will only need to sign in," Naruto said and then turned to Tsunade who had tentatively opened the door only to gasp when she saw Uchiha Sasuke laying on a bed with a paper seal planted on his forehead, "do you like the technique?"

"How did you do this?" she asked, "this room looked nothing like it was before, there is no way that was just some simple summoning technique."

"You are right," Naruto said, "It's a combination of sealing and summoning. I use it for transporting dangerous or fragile people or items, and for sealing away anything that is too dangerous or precious where any other means of security is insufficient."

"How does it work?" Tsunade asked.

"The short version is that, when the door closes, the entire room is sealed away in a pocket dimension, so when it is opened again, there will be nothing but the walls of an empty room. To retrieve the room, is similar to a summoning, there is even a contract that a person must sign in blood, the contract itself is locked away in one of the rooms and only a select few has signed it. The ninja who just summoned the room was given temporary access that would allow her to only summon one specific thing and only to summon once."

"Guess that is something only the pervert could come up with," Tsunade said, the tears begging to be shed, "I guess I should get someone to move him now."

"You know, Tsunade no baa-chan" Naruto said softly, "that seal on the door prevents the room from going back for three days and Sasuke will remain asleep as long as that seal remains on his head, so I shall wait on you outside."

Tsunade nodded and Naruto left. Tsunade turned around to look all around her, and when she was satisfied that there was no one around her, she slammed her fist into the wall and wept for Jiraiya the same way she silently wept for her dead brother and lover, as memories of Jiraiya assaulted her grieving mind.

"You stupid, stupid man."

* * *

After a few minutes, Tsunade came out of the wing and met Naruto who was waiting on her. She summoned a pair of ANBU and gave instructions before walking to Naruto and whispered to him quietly as she knew the walls had ears.

"What of Danzo?" she whispered.

Naruto nodded his head, and walked back into the wing. Since it was a prisoner wing, there were not many medics there and only ANBU. Naruto walked up to a room and open the door to inspect it. Finding it to be satisfactory, he closed it and turned to Tsunade.

"Due to his followers no doubt knowing him still alive, we had no choice to hold him in one these rooms," he said in a whispered tone, "**Kuchiyose no jutsu."**

When the summoning seal vanished from the door, Naruto turned the handle and paused.

"Be prepared," he said.

When he fully opened the door, Tsunade gasped at what she saw. Danzo was in a bare room, stripped to nothing but his under wear kneeling on the ground with his one hand encased in a glove of stone and iron that was bound behind his back with straps that held the appendage firmly to his back while connecting to his neck and to also to his feet to bind them together as well as bind them to the floor. There was a seal around his stomp of a shoulder and anyone watching his closed right eye could tell that there was no eye behind the lids. Finally, to finish it off was a suppressing seal on his forehead much like the one on Sasuke's forehead to suppress his consciousness, and another on his stomach to suppress his chakra.

Tsunade stared at the once proud council member. She was conflicted. Yes Danzo was an underhanded, no good, two timing, bastard that even the likes of Orochimaru is wary of, but despite his many transgression, most of them bordering on treason, he did them all for the betterment of Konoha in his own way.

"I understand that you don't like him, but was removing his hand and eye really necessary?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes," Naruto stated flatly, and seeing that Tsunade was waiting for more, he elaborated, "This man, is by far, the most dangerous person in the ninja world. His right eye was removed due to the sharingan he transplanted there, and his right hand was removed in battle against one of my dragons; good thing too, it was entirely covered in sharingan and from Hinata's analysis, had another DNA implanted in it. The seal around the stomp is all that's keeping him alive due to effects of the chakra that cut off his arm."

Tsunade's eyes widened when she heard that.

"Where is the arm?" she asked, "I would like to do a comparison to see who's DNA it is."

"You have a hunch?" Naruto asked, to which she nodded, "I can organise for you to do an analysis, but I will only permit you Shizune or Sakura."

"Yes, that is fine," she said, and then she turned back to Danzo, "can I speak to him?"

Without saying anything, Naruto casually removed the seal from Danzo's forehead, and immediately, his eye shot open. He took in his situation first, and then his surroundings before finally settling his half lidded gaze on Tsunade and Naruto.

"How do you like your accommodations Danzo?" Tsunade asked.

He didn't answer.

"Not in the mood to speak I see," Naruto said, "it does not matter, you're foolish and misguided ambition is finally at an end. ROOT is no more."

To that, he raised his head and stared defiantly into Naruto's and Tsunade's eyes. Quite a feat when he only had one.

"ROOT is more than just me, boy, ROOT will continue and will someday bring Konoha back from the pitiful state it is in now."

Naruto laughed.

"Laugh now, but we shall see who is laughing when this is all over."

While reeling in his laughter, Tsunade addressed Danzo.

"You don't understand, Danzo, we have already routed every single one of your hideouts and apprehended all your agents and they are currently undergoing rehabilitation," and then she had an afterthought, "and for the record, ROOT was never about Konoha, it was all about you. Every one of your agents we interrogated said the same thing, and none of it was about Konoha, only you. You are a tyrant who would lead Konoha and the ninja world into and age of none ending darkness and bloodshed and darkness. When we extract every piece of information out of your living body, I will personally extract the rest from your corpse."

After she had said that, Danzo did something that many may have thought impossible to appear on his face; Danzo smiled. Not a happy grin, but one that showed defiance, like he had won in some kind of martyr's trophy.

"You surprise me, Hokage-sama," danzo began, "I always thought you were the most pathetic Hokage to date."

Tsunade snarled and was about to take his head off, but before she was able to, a paper seal flew past her and slapped on Danzo's brow and his head lulled forward as his consciousness was once again locked away.

"And that is why we have him in such confinement," Naruto said, "had you continued, you would have killed him and we would not get any information out of him."

Tsunade huffed and walked out the room before Naruto who let the door close behind him allowing Danzo to return to where he was stored.

"That might not be such a bad trade-off."

* * *

"Hey, how much longer must we stay in here," Suigetsu shouted.

"Be quiet Suigetsu, can't you see that this is probably a procedure in case something like this happens," Karin whispered to Suigetsu, "from what I can gather, the woman who is always at Naruto's side is in charge in this situation?"

"Quite astute, Naruto-sama has made an excellent decision in including you in our ranks," a voice said from behind her causing Karin and Suigetsu to pail, "however, you are not exactly correct. Fourteen people entered this room alive, and unless there are fourteen living people in this room, no one will be allowed to leave as the door is sealed."

As he said this, a small gust of wind formed into a vortex, and out of the vortex, came Naruto, a small toad, Tsunade and Shizune.

"I am sorry to have left so suddenly," Naruto said, "but it appears that the toad contract also allows the toads to summon me as well. So, what have I missed?"

After explaining everything that happened, Naruto officially welcomed the new ninja to the storm, as he did this, Shizune could not help but gasp at seeing Uchiha Itachi, one of the most infamous missing ninja to ever come out of Konoha, however, she kept her calm and waited until she was in a private location to relay her concerns to Tsunade. Seeing that the meeting was done, the councillors left leaving the department heads, Naruto, the new ninja and those that came with him who soon left as well, following Naruto to his office. Upon arriving at his office he stopped.

"Many important things have happened, recently," Naruto stated, and Hinata immediately knew something was troubling him greatly, "please wait here until..."

"Wait, Naruto," the Hokage interrupted, "what we need to discuss will last the rest of the day, as I am sure Fukasaku-sama has lots to discuss with you."

"Hmm, I see, well then," he began, "then why don't you, Shizune nee-chan, and gama-jiji wait in the lounge, you will be quite comfortable and I will not take long. As for everyone else, please follow me into my office."

As Naruto said this, a ninja came and escorted Tsunade and company to the lounge while Naruto and the other went into his office with Naruto quickly taking his seat behind his desk while Hinata, Tsubaki, Riku, Mika and Kai stood behind him.

"The ninja system of this village is divided into five departments, Assassination," Suigetsu smiled at this then glared at Hinata, "Hunter, intelligence, Medic and general or free response ninja and then there are the elite of the elites and embodiment of the will of the storm the Juryuu no Arashi."

He then waved his hands behind him indicating the ninja standing behind him.

"These outstanding people standing behind me are the heads of these departments, I will not tell you their names or which department they lead," Naruto then turned back to the assembled ninja in front of him, "Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo, you have all been given the rank of Chunin, and Itachi and Akira, you have both been given the rank of special Jonin."

"Does that mean we will now be assigned to a department?" Karin asked.

"No," Naruto said, "you can choose which ever department you like except the Juryuu no Arashi. However, you must chose wisely as you can only change your mind once and no department is easier than the other. Now, Karin, and Suigetsu, chose."

Suigetsu was the first to choose as his mind was already made up on what he wanted to be for years.

"I chose assassination," he said with a toothy grin.

"I chose," Karin thought hard, because of her abilities, she could fit in as either a medic or as a hunter, then she decided, "hunter."

She would have been fine as a medic, but she had a gift, and she would not let it waste away, besides, with her skills as a medic, being a hunter Nin could not possibly be that hard. Just wait till she begins the first week of hell, if she survives, then she will truly be a great hunter.

Then came Juugo's turn.

"I choose," he began, but was cut off by Naruto.

"Wait Juugo, given your circumstances, I will deal with you personally," he then turned to Akira and Itachi, "Uchiha Itachi, you have been selected for the final spot of the Juryuu no Arashi, do you accept?"

"I humbly serve with honour," Itachi said.

"Then you are the tenth, dragon. In private you answer only to me and your only equals are the department captains and the other dragons," Naruto said, "As for you Akira, remember what we agreed upon, right?"

"Sure, why not, but how come I wasn't selected to be on the Juryuu no Arashi?" she pouted, "It's not that I'm weak, master did say that my training was complete and that I can even take you for a while if you don't use the Kyuubi's chakra."

Naruto just chuckled at his sister's antics while Hinata giggled.

"Well, if you don't want to be head of the intelligence department, I can always find another..."

"Wait, I was just kidding," she said quickly, "that would be fine."

Naruto then got up from his seat and walked behind the five new ninja.

"Well, now that you all have chosen your path, allow me to introduce to you the captains of the departments," he began from his left, "from left, we have Mika, head of the medic department, next is Hyuuga Hinata, head of the Assassination department."

As he said their names, they bowed, however, Suigetsu was staring wide eyed and pale as he realised who would be his commander for the rest of his life. He couldn't believe his luck, or lack there-of. Naruto noticed his predicament but continued none the less.

"Next is Hagen Riku, Head of the Juryuu no Arashi. Next to him is Raizoku Tsubaki, Jonin commander of the general ninja squads. Next, is Kouga Kai, head of the Hunter department, and finally, we have the newly appointed Uzumaki Akira, head of the intelligence department," when he finished, he turned around to properly gauge their expressions, "any questions?"

"Isn't that Hagen Riku, the blind Nodachi, master of the silent killing technique?" Suigetsu asked, "And, when do we start?"

"Yes, I am," Riku said, "I shall be keeping an eye on you, second coming of the devil momochi."

To that Suigetsu gave a toothy grin at him.

"And to answer your questions, you shall all be starting tomorrow," Naruto said, "If there are no more questions, Kai-san will direct you to suitable accommodations. Hinata-chan, Akira-nee and Hagen Riku, please come with me."

With that, Naruto left the three he had called as well as Tsubaki and a few moments later, he was in the lounge with Tsunade, Shizune and Fukasaku-sama.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting," Naruto said, "but let me introduce to you, the other two students of the Ancient Shinobi order, my wife to be Hyuuga Hinata, and my sister, Uzumaki Akira."

Tsunade's and Shizune's eyes widened at the part of him having a sister, but they chose to leave that for later. Meanwhile, the toad was appraising the two like a valuable masterpiece for sale. Akira was about to protest to Naruto revealing the origin or their strength, but a raised hand stalled any rebuke.

"I can indeed tell that these two are products of the order," he then sighed, "I have come to a decision, from now on, I would like to train you."

Naruto was shocked, and at the same time a little sceptical, he remembered what the toad had told him about the origin of chakra, but he still could not get his head wrapped around it.

"This is a great honour," Tsunade said, "Fukasaku-sama was the one who trained Jiraiya in the sage art."

"I understand that and I appreciate the offer," Naruto said, shocking the occupants in the room as to what he was about to say, "however, I am the leader of this village, and I have many responsibilities so I cannot just leave it, and should Akatsuki come looking for me they will not hesitate to lay waste to everything in sight, therefore, I must refuse your offer."

The toad looked upon Naruto with a greater respect as he smiled. Then Hinata chimed in.

"I think you should go, Naruto-kun."

"But who would look after the village?"

"You have, built a village, gathered clans and warriors and gave them something to fight and live for, fought Orochimaru, brought back Sasuke, defeated not one, but two invasions, thwarted countless spies, and defeated two traitors, not just from here, but from Konoha and formed an alliance . All this within the space of only one year," she summed up and then kissed him on the lips and continued in a softer tone, "go and do what you must, let us show you that you have built a village that can take care of itself, even if our Kanshisha is not here."

Naruto smiled.

"Thank you Tsukihana," he said, "you always know just what to say."

He then turned to the toad.

"I guess you got yourself a new student, gama-jiji."

The toad smiled, however, this was interrupted when Naruto heard someone clearing their throat. When he turned around to see who it was, his gaze fell upon akira.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Naruto?" Akira said, with an air that suited the Kunoichi that she truly was, "though you have accepted the toad's offer, us three must return to Master's side tomorrow, before it is too late."

This seemed to bring Naruto back down as sadness frosted over his eyes.

"Of course, Akira nee," he said lowly, "do you think that I of all people would forget?"

With that, Naruto got up and left the room with Tsubaki in tow, but before he exited the door, he paused.

"Forgive me Hokage-dono, Fukasaku-sama, but there are things I must attend to," he said while looking back, and then as he turned, he continued, "Hinata-chan and accommodate you in any way possible and Akira nee-chan, your new subordinates are waiting for you."

With that, he left and the door closed silently behind him. Akira looked at the door with saddened eyes, she knew that Naruto was close to Master Kyosh, much closer than she or Hinata was, but she didn't think that the pain would have manifested that much in only two days. She too was deeply saddened, but she at least knew that he was not dead as yet. So why was he this way? To know things was her obsession, and to not know bothered her, but when her family hurt and she didn't know why, it tore her apart. Hinata looked over to Akira, and as if sensing her thoughts provided an answer.

"Jiraiya-sama has passed," she said sadly to which Akira gasped.

"What?" she asked in disbelief, "Oh my god, I didn't know. If only I had..."

She was cut off when HInata's hand rested on her shoulder.

"It is alright nee-chan," HInata said, "Naruto is strong he is just overwhelmed at the moment, after all, it is not every day that you lose someone close to you or to know when another will soon leave."

"I suppose, all we can do is be there for him," she said with a sigh as HInata nodded, "now, how do I find my department?"

"Riku-san, would you mind showing Akira-nee to her subordinates?"

"Of course not, HInata-sama," he said before escorting a solemn Akira out.

After they left, Hinata turned a gentle face to the remaining guests in the room.

"Sorry for this, but tomorrow would not be a good time for Naruto to start his training under you, Fukasaku-sama," Hinata said, "I hope you can understand."

"Not a problem child," he said in an understanding tone, "I will summon him in two days."

With that, he made a hand seal and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"I hope this does not sound rude," Shizune asked, but what was all of that about?"

AS she said this, Tsunade glared at the brunette who 'eeped' and tried to make herself small when she realised she spoke out of turn. However, Hinata smiled at the two.

"I am not at liberty to discuss the entire details, but tomorrow, Naruto-kun, Akira-chan and I would have to visit our Master to receive his final wishes and for him to chose, the next leader of the Ancient Order of the Shinobi."

* * *

**A/N: Well, that is it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Not much action, but some secrets being revealed which will be further explored in the next chapter, which has already been started. There will not be any more Character corner, except if maybe someone requested it for a particular character that was not placed properly. Thank you for your continued support of this and since I missed it, Marry Christmas and Happy New Year. So until next time Read, Enjoy and Review.**


	31. Sadness and Meaning

**A/N: Hi folks, sorry for the long wait, but the semester started and came out of nowhere and I've been busy trying to get work out of the way so I can write more. I can't tell you when the next chapter will be done, but I can tell you that it has already been started. Much thanks to my Beta, if it wasn't for him, this would have been out next week since I know how much of a pain it is to sift through my freshly done works and coupled with the length, it's no wonder I needed his help since I have started to double edit each fic, once by my beta, and a second by myself, tell me if that idea works for you guys, I should say though, that it gives me a chance to add in or take out certain parts. Oh, before i forget, I included something about Riku's sword at the bottom. Anyway, I will let you skip right to the action. So please, Read, Enjoy and Review.

* * *

**

**SADNESS AND MEANING**

Sadness, it was an emotion that Naruto lived with most of his life until he had found his precious people. Day by day the sadness ebbed away, till it was but a painful memory. But now, he was sad again, but unlike the sadness he had grown accustomed to as a child, this was different. Sadness is a wound that cuts beneath the flesh; the severity depends on the cause of the sadness. For Naruto, his earlier sadness was caused by a loneliness that nearly defined his very existence. But now, he was sad again, and it was not from loneliness, this was a sadness brought upon by loss. The loss of someone close and precious to him, who had been like the family he never knew he had, the one who set him in the direction of greatness that first day at the hot springs in Konoha. And the knowledge that yet another, who practically raised him, and helped bring his new family together, was about to die. How can one deal with such news?

Jiraiya was gone and Master Kyosh would soon follow. It left him feeling empty and useless, for all the strength and power he had and could gain; it did nothing against death and even less against the sadness that it brought. People like Orochimaru try their hardest to stave it off, to try and achieve immortality but in the end, they too fell to the clutches of death. Whoever said it was right, "death comes for us all, we can only choose how we face it."

As Naruto sat in his study at home, tears leaked down his face as he stared at the picture of him and Jiraiya that was taken by Hinata soon after Arashigakure was established. Tsubaki stood outside of the door allowing him his private time, and as she stood there, she sensed movement to her side. As she looked she relaxed as it was only Hinata. Naruto and Hinata had this ability to walk without making a single noise or disturbance in the environment. The unnerving part about it was that they did it unconsciously most of the times, this time, all that had indicated her presence, was the silent but noticeable foot falls of the taller man next to her, the final member of the Juryu no Arashi. But, it still wasn't that loud, fortunately she had grown accustomed to it, it even helped her train her perceptive abilities, unfortunately, the sister that naruto always talked so fondly of, had that exact same habit.

"How is he doing?" Hinata asked.

"He misses Jiraiya-sama greatly," Tsubaki said.

"Yes, Jiraiya-sama had the biggest impact on his life; more so than his own sensei on team 7," she said softly then moved to the door, "Wait here."

Hinata entered the study with no trouble and walked over towards Naruto who had his head on his desk. She walked over to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He was so lost in his sadness that he didn't even notice her presence till she made contact with him.

"H-Hinata-chan," he looked up with tears in his eyes, "he's gone, and soon Master will be gone as well."

"I know," Hinata pulled him against her chest and allowed him to weep on her for many long moments.

"Let it all out Naruto-kun," she said soothingly, "let it all out."

After a while, Naruto stopped and pulled away from her. She looked into his eyes and wiped away the tears.

"Jiraiya-sama was a great man," Hinata said as she sat on his lap, "It's a shame he wasn't made Hokage before he passed."

As she said this, Naruto started to laugh.

"What's so funny Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Ero-sennin never wanted to be Hokage, he looked up to them, but he never thought that he was right for the job," then a far off look floated across his eyes, "do you know what he admired most about the Hokage's?"

Hinata shook her head no.

"How they died."

"How they died?" Hinata asked not quite understanding.

"He once told me, that the true measure of a shinobi is not how he lives, but how he dies," Naruto sighed, "not what they do in life, but what they do before dying that proves their worth."

Before Hinata could say anything, naruto continued.

"He thought that nothing he did was significant and his life was full of failures, but I guess that would happen when you compare yourself to the Hokage's," Hinata smiled a warm gentle smile in remembrance of him, "I only hope that he was able to die with the honour that befits him."

Then, something happened that Hinata hadn't seen in a long time, the fire in Naruto's eyes and heart was relit. Naruto then got up, Hinata rising with him. He walked to the door, taking up his Haori as he left.

"Where are you going Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"I am going to make sure that his final moment was as great as any of the Hokage's."

With that Hinata smiled.

"Then you must go to Tsunade-sama," Hinata said, and seeing his questioning gaze, she continued, "Jiraiya-sama may have left something for you."

* * *

Tsunade stood in the examination room overlooking the results of the DNA test of Danzo's Sharingan arm. To say she was disgusted was an understatement. The DNA was definitely her grand fathers, and what sickened her most was that, she knew only one person who could do something like that, Orochimaru.

"What other enemies have you played with Danzo?" She asked to herself.

Just then, Naruto came in and saw the look on her face and the Sharingan covered arm on the table.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"That depends on your point of view," picking up the arm, resealing it and storing the sealing scroll in a simple wooden box, "It turns out I was right. My grandfather's DNA was implanted into the arm, no doubt to take advantage of the Uchiha and Senju blood lines' unique potential when used together."

"I see," Naruto said, pretending to understand what she was saying but failing miserably, "any way, Hinata-chan said that Ero-sennin may have left something."

"Yes," she said, removing a picture from within her top, "he wrote a message but none of us could make heads or tails of it, what can you see."

Naruto took it and looked at it. After a while, Tsunade spoke up.

"Do you see anything?"

"Well, everything is just numbers except for that kanji."

"Kanji, what kanji are you talking about?" Tsunade's eyes widened as she ran over to his side to look at the picture.

"Right there, 'Ta'," Naruto said pointing to the first number which looked to be a nine, "he made me read some of his rough works and every time it came to that Kanji, it was a little confusing."

"Now that you mention it, it does look like 'Ta'," then she turned to Naruto with a smile on her face, "I knew he left it for you."

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"So, where is Shizune nee-chan," Naruto asked.

"She left with that metals expert," Tsunade said with a slight tinge of pink to her cheek, "he's got quite the look."

"Don't tell me Ero-sennin passed on his ways to you, Tsunade no baa-chan."

Naruto laughed at seeing Tsunade sputter for a while then settled on anger for implying she was a pervert.

"Watch it Gaki," she said, "you may be the leader of this village and have grown strong, but I would still kick your ass all the way to Konoha, heal you and then kick your ass back."

"Oh yea," naruto said with the same conviction, "I would like to see you try, you old hag."

"What did you say, you midget?" she said with tick marks appearing on her brow.

"You heard me," Naruto said with the same amount of tick marks appearing on his brow.

They started a stare down competition in which sparks of electricity began to spark between the two. None was willing to relent. Naruto hated people calling him short, even though he was not behind anybody in that department anymore, and Tsunade hated being called old.

Tsubaki seemed unsure about what to do about that. On one hand, it was a threat to Naruto's person, but on the other hand, she still remembered that Naruto and Tsunade were close. If they were truly about to fight, she would have no question about supporting Naruto, however, in a room such as this, where one would have to use close combat tactics, she would only prove to be a hindrance since if two powerhouses like Naruto and Tsunade went at it, there would be nothing left. However, this difficult decision was taken from her as Naruto and Tsunade burst into laughter.

"So how are you holding up, brat?" Tsunade asked, "I heard that your master does not have long to live and from what Hinata told me, you two were very close to each other."

"Yes, he was a grandfather to me Hinata and Akira, and for many years, our lives revolved around him. He and Ero-sennin saw something in me that no one else besides Hinata and Akira saw. Iruka-sensei saw himself, Kakashi-sensei saw my father and you saw you loved ones."

Tsunade gasped at this. She didn't think that Naruto would have had her figured out. Then she smiled, Jiraiya was always the one with more insight than the rest of the Densetsu no sannin.

"So what did they see?" She asked.

"They saw me," he said simply before changing the topic, "I assume you need to get back to Konoha as quickly as possible to figure this message out?"

"Yes, as soon as Shizune gets back we will be on our way," she said.

As she said this, Shizune and Mataza walked in. As Mataza saw him a broad smile spread its way across his lips as he looked upon Naruto with something akin to hero worship.

"Most wonderful Kanshisha-sama," he began as everyone in the room developed a sweat drop, "it is most wonderful that I may look upon you today."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously but decided to get straight to the point so that he doesn't encourage him further.

"What have you discovered about that strange metal?" Naruto asked.

"After several hours studying it, I was successfully able to replicate it."

"Replicate it?" Tsunade asked, "Why and how would you replicate it."

"Because his bloodline allows him to create the bi-element of metal," said Shizune.

"So that is why your skill with metals is so great."

"I thank you for your compliment, beautiful Hokage-sama," he said causing Tsunade to blush, "but my skill with metals is as a result of hard work. However, my bloodline does give me a better understanding than most. I can only manipulate a metal or alloy if I am familiar with it, and this metal is one I have never seen before."

Seeing that everyone's attention was on him, he continued.

"In order for me to manipulate the metal, I need to understand it, so I studied this metal for many hours till I was able to manipulate it, so now, I can tell you everything there is to know about this metal.

"Really," Naruto said with great excitement, "please, don't keep us waiting Mataza."

"At once, most wonderful Kanshisha-sama," he said, "this metal is not strong, it is actually quite brittle, in fact, it would be quite impractical to use for either close or far range use. However, what does make it special is its antenna like effect."

"It can broadcast signals?"

"Chakra actually, and it can work for some considerable distance," he said.

"That is interesting," Tsunade said, "Shizune; didn't you say that the body you examined had these as piercings all over his body?"

Shizune nodded.

"Well, maybe Ero-sennin's message will be the last piece of the puzzle," Naruto said.

"Well in that case, come on Shizune, we need to get this back to Konoha by morning," then she turned to Naruto, "I will have my people work on this while yours do. Now, if you don't mind?"

"Hmm?" Naruto looked at her questioningly, "don't mind what. You can leave whenever you want."

Tsunade folded her arms and glared at Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto you better get me back to Konoha before I demonstrate exactly why I am a legendary medic...on you."

Naruto started to sweat at the threat, he had no doubt in his mind that she could do exactly what she said.

"Hehehe," he chuckled nervously before placing his hand in a seal, "**Kagesochi no jutsu.**"

With that Naruto, Tsunade and Shizune sunk into the floor only for Naruto to return moments later alone but with a scroll in his hands bearing the Uchiha crest.

"Thank you for your assistance, Mataza," Naruto said as they walked out the door, "and don't forget about the meeting tonight."

"No need to thank me, Kanshisha-sama, I am yours to command."

* * *

"Information, what is it to you, what is it to us?" said the shadowy figure of a woman, as her piercing green eyes surveyed the faces of the ninja in the room, "what are you willing to do to get it, and what are you willing to do to keep it?"

"Who are you and what are you talking about?" asked an orange haired girl with a fierce look in her eyes.

"I am glad you asked that question," as she said this, she suddenly vanished only to reappear in the middle of the crowd right behind Sasame, as she spoke in her ear, "Fuuma Sasame. Naruto-kun spoke quite highly of you."

"H-how, did you," she said before realisation struck her, "you must be our new leader Naruto-sama told us about."

"That's right," she said, then began to speak louder, "but none of you have given me an answer as yet. What are you willing to do to gain information and what are you willing to do to keep it from others."

As she said this, there were a few murmurs then someone shouted out.

"Anything."

"That is the best answer," she said, "because, as much as you are willing to do to gain information, your enemy will do even more to keep it and as much as you will do to keep information from your enemies, they are willing to do much more to get it from you."

"We already know all of this, why repeat it."

"You know it, but you don't understand," many people were offended at this, "you can be offended as much as you want, but why do you think that most of you here in this department are Chunin?"

That certainly opened their eyes as it was true that only a small fraction of the intelligence department was Jonin and in a village where the overall population was small, then being a small fraction of a fraction, meant you can be counted on one hand.

"You know the risks, but you lie down and accept it foolishly carrying on telling yourself that, that is the price we must pay," she shouted fiercely, "but let me tell you something, it doesn't have to be that way. When we want information, we will go and get it, when outside forces try to steal from us, we will not let them. Let them pay the price."

"But how will we do this," asked another ninja, "Intelligence is the most dangerous occupation for any ninja."

"That is why Kanshisha-sama placed me in charge of this department. He has done a well enough job for someone in his position, but I have been seeking the truth ever since my family was slaughtered. This is my life," she said and after seeing the faces of her subordinates looking on at her with awe, disbelief and scepticism, "there will be some changes. You will be divided into two groups' field agents and base agents. Field agents will take care of external matters such as espionage and infiltration and the base agents will deal with counter intelligence, interrogation, torture, coding and decoding, etc. However, you will all have the same basic training while the advanced training will deal with the group you have chosen."

As she finished her speech they were all either looking at her with great respect, or at least a budding respect. There was something about her that just seemed to draw them in.

"Now, it is time to chose; at the front of this room, there are two blank scrolls, blue for field agent and black for base agent, write your name on the one you chose," she said before continuing, "but before you do, know this, do not fail me, I will not tolerate any failure. If you do not achieve you mission objective, then you have failed me, if your team mate dies, then you have failed, if you are late, then you have failed me, if you smell bad, then you have failed me, if you fail yourself, then you have failed me, if you get captured or let your comrade get captured, then you have failed me and if you die, then you have shamed me."

"That's crazy," shouted a ninja close to the two scrolls.

Unfortunately, he was not too smart to get the point Akira was trying to get across. Too bad, he saw it a little later when she walked up to him and jabbed a few spots on his body that left him paralyzed on the ground.

"My name is Uzumaki Akira, head of Arashi's intelligence department, and when I am done with all of you, we will be so good that we can find out what colour panties the Mizukage is wearing without her knowing it."

"That's impossible," said a scared looking ninja after Akira's eyes landed on him, "n-no woman would ever let that happen to her."

To his great relief, Akira started to laugh, but he was then unnerved when he saw the look in her eyes that reminded him of the time when Naruto led them into battle against the Earth country's army; the look of a person who would steal the teeth out of a living dragon's mouth, and get away with it.

"As of now, that word is forbidden," Akira said, shocking everyone as she continued smiling, "The impossible is what a ninja does best. Now get signing."

* * *

As the sun sank beneath the horizon, Hinata sat in a meditative position atop a still pool of water in a section of the ninja only zone that was designated for the special Jonin like her, the department heads and the Juryuu. Next to the water's edge was Itachi as he sat on the grass staring at how the water behaved to Hinata's commands. At first it was perfectly still, not even moving when she walked to her spot, but slowly, small ripple made their way out, then they began to rise up and move about in a fluid dance. Itachi had his hood down and face mask off, since only certain people was allowed there. Suddenly, Hinata's and Itachi's eyes snapped to the same location. Itachi activated his sharingan but didn't see that the water had returned to the tranquillity of glass as if it had never been disturbed in the first place.

"Report," Hinata said softly.

A traditionally dress ninja stepped into the fading light from behind a tree and walked unto the pond. He removed his face mask and went down on one knee.

"Mission accomplished, Hinata-sama," said the ninja before giving a full oral report on her mission.

In the assassination department, any mission above B-rank was never recorded. These were the assassinations of high profiled and powerful people like Daimyos, Kage's, village leaders and the like, and their close and favoured relations. For missions such as these, everything was done by mouth. A request would be put in secretly by the client directly to the head of the assassination department, Hinata and she would assign ninja according to the task. After the task was done, the ninja would return with a verbal report and undeniable proof that the task has been done so that the client would know that the job was successfully done. The reason for this kind of system was so that in case the ninja doing the mission was not as clean as possible, it could not be traced back to the village.

Despite the attempts to remain inconspicuous as possible, the assassination depart began getting a reputation for being the most efficient and deadly assassination unit since none of their victim ever see it coming and it never ever looked like a hired hit. In public, the members of this department looked like any other civilian or ninja.

For this particular mission, it was one of high importance because it was requested by the daimyo himself as the ninja reported his mission.

_**|Flashback|**_

_Shina Kabo was a well respected man in the Whirlpool Daimyo's court. He was a family man with two children and a beautiful wife. He was loved by the people and respected by his pairs. He owned several businesses that flourished after the merger of the two countries. However, this was all on the surface. Beneath the surface, he sold anything to anyone who could afford it or at lower prices to people who could not afford it otherwise. He sold weapons to mercenaries and bandits, food and medical supplies at cheaper prices to anyone. Even though the Daimyo knew of these activities due to Arashi's surveillance, he mostly ignored it under advisement from Naruto since in some levels it did provide a service and it didn't affect the security of the country. But despite that, he was monitored all the same and as a result, many bandits, criminals and mercenaries vanished and those that didn't, while patronizing him, no longer did their activities in the new whirlpool country._

_This went on for some time, and it would have continued had he not began to think he had gained some sense of power that he could use without restrictions. Greed blinded him and he became foolish in his comfort and it was because of this, he stepped over a line that at one point he was careful not to cross. He sold information about the daimyo's castle and the location of the storm village to a foreign ninja and it was with that, his faith was sealed. He did not know it at that time, but the next week, when he came home from a meeting, he noticed that the house was empty. He walked into the kitchen only to find a note written in his wife's handwriting on top of a covered plate of buns. The note said that she had taken the children shopping and she would be back in an hour or two and that she left the meat buns for him to eat. _

_He took up one of the buns and smelt it deeply, savouring the scent of his wife's cooking. He loved her cooking and without anymore delays, he dug into them. Halfway through the plate, he felt a sting on his shoulder. He quickly reached up to scratch the spot thinking it to be an insect; however, his hand rested on a thin metal spike. He pulled it out and looked at it only to fall asleep moments later. A servant came in a few moments later and took him to his bed._

_A few hours later, he awoke in his bed and when he reached for the spot where the weapon had struck, only for it to feel as if nothing was there at all. Noticing his wife at his side, he went back to sleep._

_That night, Shina Kabo died in his sleep of a heart attack._

_**End Flashback**_

"Well done," Hinata said, "do you have confirmation?"

"Hai," said the masked ninja who was obviously female as she pulled out a tooth, a molar, to be exact and a pathologist's report. Since the mission was to assassinate a member of the Daimyo's court, a person who was known and liked, it could not in any way, appear to be an assassination, but as a natural cause of death, and the collection of evidence of death was most times a give away to the true cause of death, so, a single tooth was removed a few hours after the person died, this would ensure that evidence of the person's death was acquired while still not raising any alarms , after all, a knocked out teeth was nothing special and a molar was barely noticed in the first place. Also, the fact that the tooth was removed hours after death, it proved the person was actually dead since there would be less blood on the teeth and less tool marks on the teeth since the person would have struggled if they were alive.

"Again, the Kitsumaru clan proves their prowess," Hinata said as she put away the items, "you may go now."

With that the ninja was gone leaving Hinata and Itachi alone once more. Itachi was curious, he had known the way Hinata was as a child, and never would he have imagined her as the commander of assassins, the blood stained swords of the ninja world.

"_Who would have thought that Hyuuga Hinata would be an assassin," thought Itachi._

"Even I did not think I would be where I am," Hinata said as if sensing his thoughts, "but, no one can see the future."

"Indeed," said Itachi, "but one thing I do know, and is certain, is that I must meet with Kanshisha-sama and the others."

With a nod from Hinata, Itachi left.

* * *

They gathered in a dimly lit room located in a large rock formation near the beach, and for the first time all ten would assemble as they waited on their leader; the only one who could command them. Shigure, who still had some bandages on her, was talking animatedly to Mira while Mira petted koko and pretended to listen. Mataza sat across the room from her as he shared looks with her that showed his displeasure with her. To this day he was still unwilling to admit that she was beautiful, and she saying that she was far more beautiful than his new girlfriend never did sit well with him. Gin, Riku and Danjo stood in a darkened corner discussing the new addition to the squad; these three were by far the three most normal members of the Juryuu.

Meanwhile, Tenoko sat at his place in the kneeling position as he patiently awaited Naruto and the others. He looked up to a shadowy corner of the sealing only to notice Konta.

"Please my friend," he said, "we should not be on the ceiling. We should all be waiting patiently on Naruto-sama to return."

Despite this, he was ignored and he hung his head in defeat.

A few moments later, someone walked through the entrance. The entrance was not an open doorway; in fact, the room had no doorways or windows to speak of. The only way in or out was through a seal that connected the room to another in the outside world located where the entrance to the ninja only zone used to be. In order to enter, some blood would have to be smeared across the seal followed by a specific set of hand seals which would transport the user to the exit since there were multiple seals. To exit, all one had to do was simply walk out through the seal.

Seeing this, the occupants of the room turned their attention to him. Immediately they identified him as the last dragon, Uchiha Itachi. Shigure left Mira's side and since she was considerably shorter than him, she laced her fingers behind her back and looked at him like a curios child would look at a stranger.

"Hey, why do you look so sad?" she asked, "you are among friends now, you should cheer up."

To this, Itachi merely looked at her. She was despite looking to be in her late teens, was actually in her early twenties; she was far too old to be acting like a child. But then when he looked around he noticed that everyone in the room was strange in some form or the other. This meant one thing, despite their laid back behaviour –at least most of them- this was a powerful assembly of ninja and he would be foolish to judge any of them before seeing firsthand what they could do.

Suddenly sensing a presence behind him and noticing most of the eyes were not on him anymore, he turned around to see the last to arrive, Naruto and Tsubaki.

"Nice to see you are here on time Itachi," Naruto said, "I trust Hinata had shown you around the village?"

"Yes, you have built quite a unique village and have assembled a unique force of ninja."

"Coming from you, I will take that as a compliment," he said before walking to a cushion placed on the floor.

As he did this, the dragons took up a position behind their own cushions that flanked Naruto's. There were two columns, one on either side of Naruto. Naruto sat crossed legged on his and after he did this, all the others, except Itachi sat on his or her cushion in either seiza or Anza potion.

"Today, my friends, we are assembled here to share our information and update each other and also, to welcome the final member of the Juryuu no Arashi," as he said this, Itachi walked up the center of the two columns and stopped in front of Naruto before going down on one knee, "Uchiha Itachi."

As he did this, Riku came forward with a dagger. It was a beautifully crafted dagger with a black handle decorated with what looked like scales and on the blade itself, one could see a serpent-like dragon looking as if it was coiled around the blade. Naruto held the handle of the dagger so that the tip of the blade pointed down over a pot of ink.

"Remove the top half of your clothes and take firm hold of the blade so that your blood run," Naruto said and Itachi did, "do you swear to uphold all the laws and codes of Arashi and use all your skill for the Kanshisha and the betterment and glory of Arashi and do you swear loyalty to the Kanshisha and the Kanshisha only?"

"I swear it," he said as the blood dripped rhythmically into the pot of ink

Then, without warning, naruto quickly pulled the dagger out of Itachi's hands making him hiss slightly in pain.

"May the pain in your hand bind your mind, may the blood spilt on this dagger bind your soul," Naruto began as he picked up the pot and stirred the ink and blood with the dagger and began to lightly carve a set of seals onto Itachi's exposed back like a tattoo, "and may this seal bind your body. **Bakudo fuin: souhouno setsuzoku.**"

As Naruto did this, the seal on Itachi's back started to move around until they formed a pair of twin dragon's one black and one white coiling around each other along the center of his back. This was not a pain free process, as shown by the widening of Itachi's eyes, his nails clawing against the polish wooden floor and the clenching of his teeth. However, this was not happening to Itachi alone, for as this was happening, the same was happening to the other dragons. As much as they tried not to show their pain, it was still evident on their faces.

"What are you doing to us Naruto-sama?" Shigure asked. "It hurts."

"It's okay, Shigure," Naruto said in a strained voice, a voice that showed that he too was in a great deal of pain, "it shall be over shortly."

Like he said, it was over shortly and the pain subsided. Itachi and everyone else regained their composure as Naruto released his hands from the final seal.

"Welcome to the Juryuu no Arashi, have a seat," Naruto said pointing to the last spot, "now, the usual purpose for our gathering, who would like to go first."

"I shall, Kanshisha-sama," Riku said, "While you and Hinata-sama brought the Uchiha brothers back, I was able to locate and retrieve the bolt sword, fang and on my way back I discovered something, that would intrigue you."

"Oh, and what is that?"

"Rather, it is who, a boy; with a rare blood line, a Dōjutsu that he claims can block the Hyuuga's Byakugan."

"That is intriguing," said Fuuma Danjo, "where is the boy now?"

"For now he is in level one holding awaiting Naruto-sama's approval."

"How old is he," Naruto asked, "Does he have any experience?"

"He is about eleven years old, and has no training except in the use of his Kekkei genkai."

"How did you manage to convince him," Mira asked, "I hope you didn't steal him away or trick him with candy?"

Ignoring her comment he explained that a few years earlier he was with the person who wielded the bolt sword, Kurosuki Raiga, and when the Konoha ninja came, he no longer wanted to fight. Raiga saw this as a betrayal and in the end he took his own life with a bolt of lightning. However, even after years of trying to repay his dept, he still felt guilty and the people still treated him like a criminal for what he helped Raiga do. So, when Riku showed up, he led him to the swords and asked to take him with him so that he could learn to be a ninja. Riku on the other hand thought that it was something else. It was loneliness; after all, those who are lonely will seek attention from anyone and try to gain anyone's company.

"So, four swords of the seven swordsmen and a new bloodline," Naruto said, "This has been a very good week. I would like to meet the boy."

"Hai,"

"Ok, who's next?"

"Um, Naruto-sama, if I may?"Riku asked, a little bit of nervousness in his voice.

"What is it Riku?"

"What would happen to the boy?"

"If he is as unaffiliated as you say and he is strong enough, then I will enrol him in the academy."

"I see," he said, then as if finally persuading himself he continued, "Then in that case, should he prove worthy and capable, then may I take him?"

"As an apprentice?" Mira said and Riku nodded, "you shouldn't practice fatherhood on another like that, Riku-kun."

"I have no problem with that, your wife should welcome the company, especially since you have a child on the way."

"Thank you, Naruto-sama."

"Now, on to other business," Naruto-said as Mira gained his attention, "yes, Mira."

"I was unable to infiltrate Amegakure," she said, and then when she saw the look of mischief on Riku's face, she continued quickly, "but I have a very good reason."

"Then please, Mira-chan," Riku said with a smirk, "enlighten us."

This was a game that they began playing with each other ever since the second invasion by Iwa. They would try to belittle and humiliate each other at every chance they get. Even the way they addressed each other was an insult.

"I managed to rescue Jiraiya of the sannin."

As she said this, whatever she expected, was not the dead silence that greeted her.

"What did you say?" Naruto asked deathly quiet with an edge in his voice, "Because I think I may not have heard you correctly."

"I s-said that I r-rescued Jiraiya-sama of the sannin o-on my attempt to infiltrate, a-amegakure."

She had never seen Naruto like this. His face held no emotions and his eyes was dead, she and the others in the room became very wary when the small breeze that always seem to swirl around him and follow him around suddenly died, and when he talked, he could have stopped the heart of a lesser man.

"Was he...alive," naruto asked the question that he feared to ask.

"H-Hai, I brought him directly to hospital and came here from there when I received your summons."

"I see," Naruto said as tears flowed from his eyes, "thank goodness."

Naruto stayed like this for a few more moments, each of the dragons understanding and averting their eyes to give him some small form of privacy as he released his tears of joy. After this, Naruto dried his eyes and got back to the matter at hand.

"Thank you for the moment," he said, "is there any more news?"

This time it was Mataza.

"It is about the metal you had me study," taking the silence as consent, he continued, "even though we cannot interfere with the enemy's transmission of their chakra with my own, and even though the range is not that far, now that I have the ability to create it, it can be used for some form of communication, however, it would have to be implanted, and the one with the stronger chakra would always dominate."

"I see, does that hold true for the Akatsuki leader, pain, as well?"

"Yes, most wonderful Kanshisha, I am quite certain that it is."

"That is very good to know. Anything else anyone," Naruto said, and saw that Gin had something to say.

"I was able to retrieve Orochimaru's library of knowledge after the younger Uchiha killed him. However, I am not certain, but I think that Yakushi Kabuto may have beaten me to a few of the Jutsu and I am not sure which."

"I see," Naruto said, "copy each of the jutsu, and deliver it to Konoha, maybe they can help in identifying what jutsu may be missing."

"I shall leave as we are finished," Gin said.

Naruto looked around the room and saw Itachi wordlessly asking for permission to speak. With a nod of his head, Naruto gave him permission.

"As a former member of the Akatsuki, I am ready to divulge all information I have gained from them," he began, "Some of which you know, and some of which will shock you, including its true goal and its true leader, Uchiha Madara."

* * *

**(In Konoha)**

In Konoha, in a private room separate from all the other, there was a sleeping person. Some would call him a man, some would call him a boy and other would call him a traitor. He had a flawless face and raven black hair and as he opened his eyes from his long sleep, you could notice that his eyes were the same colour as his hair. He looked around his room and noticed a woman wearing a medical uniform with short hair come in the room then leave quickly when his eyes opened. She looked familiar to him; this entire room looked familiar to him. Then, after waiting a little longer, his door reopened allowing four people to enter, three women and one man. All of which looked very familiar, especially the male, that silver, gravity defying hair was unforgettable, and the woman with the pink hair and green eyes was also very unforgettable to him.

There was something very different about her though, he usually remembered her to be a bright and cheerful person who was always glad to see him and would ask for dates. But now, she looked at him differently. He didn't know what those eyes were, what they meant and why they were focused on him. He tried to sit up, but was pushed back down by the blond haired woman.

"I see you're awake, Uchiha Sasuke," Tsunade said as she checked his vitals and recording it, "how do you feel?"

"Like I have just avenged my clan," he said with a half hearted smile that had no real joy or satisfaction, "how did I get here? I assume that this is Konoha."

"Yes, you are in Konoha hospital. After your battle with Itachi, you were picked up and brought back here," Tsunade said, "It was good thing too; you almost died of chakra exhaustion."

After that, she turned to Shizune who handed her an envelope with the seal of Arashigakure next to a familiar spiral that they all know. Tsunade took them and then handed them to Sasuke and left the room. But, before she could leave the room, Sasuke called after her.

"Wait, who is this from what's going on, I only sense two ANBU and there is no restraints," he said nothing unusual events, "aren't you going to arrest me or try and seal me away for betraying the village?"

"You abandoned the village, but technically you did not betray the village, on the contrary. One can say you came back from a very long S-rank mission to eliminate Konoha's two most powerful missing Nin," she said with a sly grin, as if she wasn't telling him something, "but if you want to know more, then open that letter. You might learn something very interesting."

With that, she turned and left the room with Shizune in tow.

"So what do you two want?" Sasuke said as he looked at the other two people in the room, "expecting some kind of explanation or apology for doing what I had to do?"

Kakashi only moved down his book and glanced a lazy eye to his former student.

"What makes you think I expected anything from you Sasuke?" Kakashi said as he turned to walk out, "the village may have forgiven you since you did it a service, but I wonder, are you satisfied as yet?"

Sasuke stared at him as he left, his arrogance blocking him from taking his words seriously. However, a voice at his side caught his attention. It was Sakura and she was staring right into his dark pools with her beautiful green eyes, probably the only thing about her he could stand. However, with his speed, skill and reflexes that were honed from training under a sannin for three years, you would probably expect him to avoid what came next. However, you would be wrong, because he never saw it coming when Sakura slapped him across his face so hard that his head almost twisted around on his neck.

"Welcome back, Sasuke," she said after walking out the room and leaving him to himself.

"Hnn," he said.

He may not admit it, but that hurt a bit more than his face; however, he ignored it and turned and looked outside his window and saw Konoha and it brought a feeling of nostalgia to him. He looked down in to his hands and looked at the letter one more time and knowing who it was from he opened it.

"Alright dobe," Sasuke said as he took the sheet of paper out, "what do you have to say now?"

With that he began to read.

* * *

**(Storm village secret assassin training facility and headquarters)**

It was dark, the sun having set two hours ago as Suigetsu walked into one of the fenced off area of the ninja only zone. He had his zanbato strapped to his back as he walked into the small house that served as the Assassination department's headquarters. Once inside, Suigetsu noticed that the inside was quite open like a dojo. The wooden floors were polished and the walls were lined with weapons of all type. Other than the entrance, there were two doors. The one to the right was Hinata's office and the one to the left, another training room.

What was not so obvious, was a hidden door leading underground, it was the records room; it held the records of the mission that were undertaken, officially, or unofficially. The official missions, that is, the ones that didn't need to be hidden were in folders and contained the victim, client or reason for assassination, the time, the execution of the assassination and the assassin who did the mission. The unofficial files were only artifacts of the person who was killed. Since the mission were very sensitive missions there could not be any record of it, so in order to show evidence of a successful mission, an inconspicuous trophy was collected from the victim, one that would prove that he or she was dead and would not bring any suspicion that it was a hired hit.

Another reason for keeping the records was that if the client ever decided to betray the village for whatever reason, they would have blackmail material.

"Welcome to the assassination department," Hinata said on the other end of the room with two rows of shinobi wearing black gis forming a corridor between her and Suigetsu, "you have chosen this path and you entered this dojo knowing the risks, so from now on, there shall be no turning back."

Even though her voice was soft and gentle, it carried an undercurrent of authority and power. Suigetsu just grinned, showing his shark like teeth as he removed the zanbato from his back and pointed it at Hinata.

"Heh, who would do something like that," he said, "let's get this over with."

"Very well," Hinata said as all the ninja stepped back and lined the walls.

Seeing this, Suigetsu was a bit confused but seeing Hinata in a fighting stance he started to grin wider.

"So, this is my first test, huh?" he brought his zanbato into a stance, "but it won't be fair if you start to control my body like you did that last time."

"This is not a challenge or training, this is punishment for not knowing the rules," she said, then as if having seconds thought she continued, "But you are right, if I use that, then you won't learn anything. So come, I shall pound the rules into you one by one."

"Heh, without that ability, a girl like you can't hope to beat a killer like me," said Suigetsu as he charged with his zanbato intending to decapitate her.

Unfortunately, that didn't go so good because she easily ducked under the strike, and before he could reverse his swing, he felt a burning sensation in his gut only to look down at Hinata's pupil-less lavender eyes blankly staring at him. He stumbled away from her and held his stomach, desperately trying to hold down his lunch.

"Rule number one," Hinata said as she calmly faced him, "never point a weapon towards your comrades unless you are training and never point a weapon to your superior unless you can challenge them or face the consequences."

"Before we all go and meet up here again in two weeks, I have a mission for all of you, but first, let me explain your new seal. It is called the **Bakudo fuin: souhouno setsuzoku.** It allow each of us to find each other, see through each others' eye and summon each other, however, summoning must only be done in the most dire of situations and must not be abused. I have brought the instructions for you. Remember, we are all bound together by this seal, including me as you act as me in my stead," seeing the looks of understanding, he continued, "This mission I am assigning will be very different, you will go to each of Orochimaru's bases and try to recruit as many of the individuals there, however, make sure they can be trusted, otherwise they are of no use to us and must not set foot within the walls of Arashi. I have given instructions for Karin to assist you all with any and all information since she is the one who knows orochimaru's bases the best. If there are no questions, we are adjourned."

With that, Naruto got up and with Tsubaki at his heels, quickly left for the hospital through the portal. After he left, the nine remaining dragons, that didn't say anything but let out a breath that they didn't know they were holding.

"For a second there, I thought I was about to die," Mira said.

"For a second, I thought you were." Responded Riku

Mira glared at him.

* * *

**A/N: I made riku the blind nodachi as one of the former members of the seven swordsmen of the mist. For that reason i chose a sword that would most likely fit in. Even though the details are different, i never thought I would have gotten it so close, so since i never explained riku's nodachi (which is a long sword) it is safe for me to say it has the string at the end that would make it the piercing sword, which i actually intended for riku's sword to be, after all, a nodachi is not that good at cutting.**

**JUTSU LIBRARY:**

**-Bakudo fuin: souhouno setsuzoku **(Art of binding seal: Mutual link)- Unlike its counterpart, Katateochi setsuzoku, no less than 2 persons can be contracted at a time and has an almost unlimited amount of people that can be contracted. This is a seal of trust that allows the ones with the seal to see through each others' eyes, heare there thought, sense their location and if necessary, summon the person(s) to their location. Takes some practice to master the use of the seal. In order to apply the seal, all the persons to be added to the network must have their blood mixed into the ink before it is applied. It is very painful at first.

**A/N: Well, i guess that is all for now, rest assured, that chapter 32 already started, but I cannot make any promises on how soon it would be out. But I will try my best whenever i get some free time. So until next time, Read, Enjoy and Review.**


	32. Exit, Master Kyosh

**A/N: Hieveryone, sorry about the long delay, but with university and getting the timing of this chapter down was rather tricky. Tell me if I go tit down though. If there are some bugs, or some words that are joined, it is because my laptop keyboard needs replacing and i didn't pass this through my beta since i wanted to get this out as quickly as possible, so, it was self edited. Also, please be consider the fact that i am from the Caribbean, and every now and again, ah go buss out in ah lil trini palance. So please understand, and also, my English (yes, that is my native tongue) is the British standard, not the American standard, so some words may appear to be improperly spelt to some of you. So, without further ado, please, Read, Enjoy and Review.**

* * *

**EXIT, MASTER KYOSH**

_**|Flashback| (Konoha, a few hours after sasuke woke up)**_

_Uchiha Sasuke lay in his hospital bed thinking about the letter that he still held in his hands. The thing about time is that when you had it, it made you think, and not just about one or two things, but everything that you never thought about before, and Sasuke had lots of time to think. He didn't feel as accomplished or as happy as he thought he would have felt after killing Itachi and avenging his clan, he had his mind set on someone else. However, after returning to Konoha with almost all his transgressions forgiven, he wondered if he could ever betray that again. Ordinarily he would not think twice or even care about that, but that letter from Naruto made him think, and for the first time in a very long time, Uchiha sasuke did not know what to do with the rest of his life. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the person who suddenly appeared in his room. In all fairness, even the best sensor would not have detected his entry._

"_So, what are you thinking about?" the person said._

_Sasuke's eyes widened in surprised but he reigned in his surprise and glared to the side where the person was._

"_We have met once before, as enemies," the masked stranger said as he walked to the foot of his bed, "don't worry about what happened with Deidara, I am no longer your foe."_

_Sasuke's glare lessened, but he did not take his eyes off of him for a second._

"_I came to tell you something important, but since you don't seem too interested in it, then let me say it like this. It's about Uchiha Itachi," this seemed to get sasuke's attention, "there we go. Now, let me start by introducing myself."_

_He began to take off his mask._

"_Since this is not where I would prefer to do this, I shall make this short. I am a living breathing Uchiha, and the man who knows the truth about Uchiha Itachi."_

_As the mask was half way off his face, Sasuke saw the sharingan spinning in his eye, the proof of his heritage. However, the man's eye widened when he saw the sharingan in sasuke's left eye morph into the mangekyou form and started to bleed. Unfortunately, the black flames was not strong enough to do any considerable damage to the man who quickly replaced his mask and throw off his cloak._

"_What the hell was that?" Sasuke asked, more to himself, as the mangekyou faded and sasuke rubbed his eyes._

"_It seemed that Itachi transferred his sharingan powers to you when he died as sort of a failsafe. I assume he set it up so that the sight of my sharingan would activate Amaterasu," the man said, "although, he only got as far as the fail part."_

'_Although, it was supposed to be much stronger than that,' the masked man wondered._

"_What are you talking about," sasuke said, "why would he do something like that?"_

"_Why, to protect you of course," the man said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_Sasuke didn't seem to think so. As his face twisted into one of rage, Sasuke threw off his covers and activated his sharingan. Who was this fool to even consider that a monster like Itachi would do something so...human? Something that a person would do; something that the brother Sasuke once saw him as before that faithful night long ago, would do. Sasuke had long since convinced himself that Itachi was brother by blood alone and everything else before the massacre was a lie. After all, how else could he bring himself to kill the brother he loved so dearly? He may have said that he spared Naruto on a whim, but the truth of the matter, was that Sasuke could not bring himself to kill the people he cared about and had he cared for Itachi the way he once did, then he would never have done all the things he did to kill him._

"_Pr-protect me?" sasuke said in a daze as he repeated the words, "is that supposed to be funny?"_

"_As I said before, you know so much about you brother, yet you knew nothing at all."_

_Sasuke clenched his teeth. This man spoke things that went against everything he believed in for most of his life; things that he threw away everything for._

"_Keep fucking with me and I will kill you," Sasuke said in a calm yet serious tone._

"_I see talking with you is going to be difficult. But it is understandable. Some weirdo shows up out of nowhere and starts saying all these shocking things," the man said, "but I assure you, it is all true. You asked Itachi yourself about the person who helped him that night."_

_Sasuke said nothing, but kept his eyes on him. The man took this as confirmation and consent to continue._

"_It was me, Uchiha Madara," as he said this, Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise, "I know everything there is to know about Itachi... of course, he died not know just how much."_

_With this, sasuke was at his end as he clenched his sheets; his own emptiness wanting no more if his own self imposed hell. However the words from Naruto's letter calmed him down a bit._

"_I don't care anymore," he said with his fists clenching at his sheet and his eyes tightly shut, "Go away and never come near me again."_

"_I think you should- no, you have to question me. It's your mission...your duty," Madara said to the boy who was still clenching his sheet, "You need to know about him... this man who risked everything to protect the shinobi world... the leaf village, and most of all his little brother. You need to know about Uchiha Itachi's life."_

_As Madara was about to continue, he heard footsteps, no doubt some nurse or medic coming to check up on him for the morning._

"_It seems that my time grows near," he said as he stood over the ashen remains of his cloak, "but think of what I have said and you will understand why Itachi implanted Amaterasu into your eyes. Take your time, I shall return after sundown."_

_As Madara was about to activate his teleportation technique, he saw the letter in Sasuke's other hand and his eye narrowed. What caused this was the symbol on it. He was beginning to become very familiar with that symbol and it was not in a good way._

'_Damn that boy,' Madara thought as he was sucked into his portal, 'he got to Itachi's body first and now Sasuke, hopefully I can persuade him to my side before his mind is made up.'_

_Madara knew the power that words had, after all, he took over an entire organisation and defeated some very powerful villains with only the power of his tongue, and sometimes with his sharingan. This is why he found people like Orochimaru very dangerous. Although Orochimaru was not a real threat since he was not nearly as experienced as he was. However two things troubled him. One was the weakness of sasuke's Amaterasu, and the letter from the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. He suspected that Itachi did not die and was in the care of the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, but as long as Sasuke believed he was dead, he could still achieve his goals. He could turn Sasuke into the avenger that he was supposed to be and help him get his mangekyou and eventually make it more and more powerful. However, if he did and Sasuke was swayed to the Jinchuriki's side, someone who Madara knew Sasuke had bonds with as a konoha shinobi, then he could end up with a powerful enemy. To make matters worse, Madara couldn't tell sasuke that Itachi was still alive to turn him against the Jinchuriki since he wouldn't feel any grief for killing him therefore not allowing him to awaken his mangekyou._

'_His mind is still unclear,' Madara thought, 'there is still time.'_

_**|Flashback end|**_

* * *

The sun had disappeared beneath the horizon and visiting hours was over some time now as Uchiha Sasuke lay in his hospital bed; the letter from Naruto clenched tightly I his hands. To anyone else, he would appear to be deep in thought, and they would be right. The words of the letter had left him with a unique perspective, and despite the shocking things that Madara had said, they had not really swayed him, but after reading that letter, he now began to doubt his entire life's purpose, to recreate his clan and to kill a certain man. He had killed that certain man, but he was still alone. He thought that killing Itachi would make everything better, but there was just emptiness. Again, he brought up the letter and began to read after in hope of finding some kind of answer. As he began to read, he cursed the name of the one remaining person who knew him better than anyone else, better than even a brother.

"Damn you, Naruto."

**The letter**

To Sasuke,

If you're wondering why you're not dead or headed for the chopping block, you can thank me for that. To think, after fighting your brother to the death, you nearly got yourself killed, but then again, I guess not even the devil wants a bastard like you.

But, on a serious note, it is a little over three years since you abandoned us. We were not a family bound together by blood, but the loss of a brother hurts the same. But, I understand now what I didn't understand then. You were a child that had two goals, to rebuild your clan, and to kill a certain man. When I first heard that, I was worried you were talking about me. The point is that, I know you are smart enough to realise that, as good as Itachi was, he could not have done it himself. Will you still seek revenge by looking for this person and killing them? What if, when you kill this person and there turns out to be someone or something more; something deeper? Would you then devote the rest of your life to killing all those who wronged your clan and killing all that which get in your way? What if you do seek and killed all those people that wronged you and all those that got in your way? What if you died avenging your clan? Who will rebuild your clan then? Wasn't that the first ambition you mentioned all those years ago when team 7 first gathered? But then again, by that point, it won't matter anymore, you won't matter anymore, Itachi won't matter anymore, and the Uchiha won't matter anymore. Because, you won't be an avenger anymore, you won't be a ninja anymore, you won't even be a person anymore, you will just be a very talented and lonely murderer.

Your friend,

Naruto.

"_I'm even more alone than I was before," _he bitterly thought, _"what do you know that I don't Naruto?"_

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't even notice a man wearing a mask with a single eye whole appear from thin air, until he touched the ground. However, even if sasuke was paying attention, it would not have made a difference.

"Why did you come back," sasuke asked the man, "I have no desire to hear your nonsense."

Though the words were strong, the way they came out and the look in Sasuke's eyes told a different story.

"I already told you," the man said, "it is your duty to question me, to know the truth about Itachi."

Sasuke's face contorted in rage for a moment, but that returned to its normal emotionless state. He then turned a frigid gaze to the mask wearing man.

"The truth, huh," sasuke said, finally relenting, "fine, if it at least gets rid of you I will listen. So tell me, what is the real truth about Itachi?"

If it wasn't for his mask, sasuke would have seen the man smile a most dark and sinister smile as if a great piece of some evil puzzle was about to fall into place.

"But first, in order to tell you the story of Uchiha Itachi, I must start in the distant past…"

* * *

The room was dimly lit as Naruto walked into the room. The sound of the door was a stark contrast to the beeping of monitors that rhythmically rung out every few seconds. Naruto approached the bed, slight trepidation as to what kind of condition the man he saw as a favourite uncle in. When he did see, him, he knew who it was, but he did not recognise this man. It looked liked Jiraiya, but the Jiraiya he knew was always so full of life with child like mischief bubbling behind those lecherous eyes. Even when he was fighting for his life, his indomitable spirit continued to shine through. But this man couldn't be any different; all of the colour was gone from his skin, he looked tired, and for the first time, JIraya, the toad sage of Myoboku mountan, looked old.

"What the hell did you get yourself into, ero-sennin," Naruto asked, not quite expecting an answer, "why didn't you tell me, or ask for help."

Naruto sighed as he watched Jiraiya, lying unresponsive in his bed.

"When I heard that you were dead, I felt a pain like nothing I have ever felt before, like a stabbing pain in my heart that just continuously burn the more I think about it," Naruto said, his voice steadily growing more pained as he spoke, "that must be how it feels to lose family."

"But then I remembered, it was what you wanted to die a death worthy of any hokage, to die an honourable death," at this, Naruto smiled, "you are one lucky bastard, because you did and then lived to perv another day."

Naruto got up from his chair and walked to the bed and took a closer look at his teacher.

"You did great, Jiraiya-sensei, the information you got is helping us figure out this pain character, and we're really close, just one more piece, and when he makes his move, we will be ready for him," and with a swift turn and a dramatic toss of his Haori over his shoulders, he walked out of the room, but before he left, he looked over his shoulder one last time and spoke, "just leave it to us, you have left this world in good hands."

With that, he left the room, however, after he was gone, a small smile made its way across, the sage's face.

* * *

Naruto, Hinata and Akira stood in his office each dressed in traditional kimonos in dark colours with the three councillors also in the office. It was the morning of the third day and it was time to visit master Kyosh for the last time.

"Are you sure about this, Naruto-sama?" Shibuki asked, "I understand that this is your master, but as the Kanshisha, you cannot be out of the village this often."

"I agree," Magen Tosuke added, "at least take with you Tsubaki-chan as your usual guard."

"I appreciate your concern, honourable advisors," Naruto began, "but there is no need since where we are going no outsider can follow as there is only two ways there and the other way has been lost for years."

"I see, but who will take care of the village in your absence?" Shibuki asked.

Naruto looked to him with a glint in his eyes. Seeing this, Tosuke smirked and Shibuke paled.

"No, absolutely not," Shibuki began finality. "I still haven't healed from the last round of paper cuts."

After saying this, the crazed look in his eyes washed away as he saw the look in Naruto's eyes, and that was when he realised what he had just done. He had just been insubordinate to the village leader. Even though an advisor was allotted some privileges to speak openly to the Kanshisha, the manner in which it was said was completely unacceptable.

Shibuki bowed lowly and apologised, but when he was about to agree to hold the position, Hinata stepped up.

"It is ok Shibuki-san," Hinata's gentle voice rang out like a bell, "since Naruto-kun will be the only one that will be away due to his training with the toads, I will take charge when I return."

She then looked to Akira.

"Yes, that makes sense, since we will return no later than this evening."

"Now, since that has been taken care of, I think it is time we go," Naruto said as he completed the **kagesochi no jutsu **that swallowed him, Hinata and Akira into the floor.

* * *

At the gate of Arishigakure, eight of the ten dragons waited for their comrade. They did not have to wait long as a man in his thirties with a young boy of about thirteen at his side arrived at the gate. The gathered ninja looked at the boy, some with curiosity and other with mirth. The boy looked back at the gathered ninja. He could feel the power radiating off the group and it made him feel very small. Shigure noticed the look in his eye and put a hand on his head.

"Hey, you must be Ranmaru-kun, Riku-san's new apprentice. You're lucky, he's really strong," she said continuing as she saw the look on nervousness on his face, "don't worry, they're not as scary once you get to know them."

At her bright tone, the boy seemed to brighten up as he nodded.

"Y-yes, thank you," the boy said, "what's your name nee-san?"

However, before Shigure could answer, Riku's voice cut in with a reprimanding tone.

"Ranmaru, despite Shigure's appearance, she is member of the Juryuu no arashi, therefore you must show the proper respect," he said to which Ranmaru bowed quickly and referred to her as Shigure-sama, "and you Shigure, do not encourage him with your childish antics."

To this, Shigure just pouted and stuck her tongue out at him. Those watching the exchange merely laughed or ignored it since Riku and Shigure's personality was complete opposites of one another and as a result they did not always see eye to eye. As a result of this, he was the only one who could actually get under her skin, and she was the only one to get him to speak more than he normally did. However, before things could go further, Mira asserted herself.

"My my, aren't we in a good mood today, and such a cute boy" she began leaning over so that her assets were in his sites, "so what is this fool doing bringing along fresh meet like you on such a dangerous mission?"

"There is no need to concern yourself with my apprentice Mira," she said before a mischievous look came to his face, "although, I never thought you for a cradle robber."

Mira flushed at this, but bounced back fast enough.

"Hardly, I like my men more substantial and not having to carry around big swords to compensate for something, Mr. Nodachi," she said, and after seeing Riku's face, she continued, "besides, I just came over to ask about our final colleague?"

Vowing to get back at her for that remark against his manhood, Riku sighed.

"He says he has some family business to see to as well as not being cleared as yet for mission due to medical reasons."

"I see," she said thoughtfully, "oh well, I guess we should go."

With that, the group left leaving Shigure at the gate waving them off.

"Master," Ranmaru spoke up as he didn't see Shigure following them, "isn't Shigure-ne- I mean Shigure-sama coming as well?"

"Not this time, she too is not fully healed as yet," then he cast his eye to Mira who was walking beside him, "and I suppose I should introduce you more properly and explain."

Looking up at his master, Riku directed his attention to Mira.

"We have been given a very important mission by the kanshisha. Each one of us is to recruit as many trustworthy ninja into our ranks as possible from the fallen otogakure no sato. From the information given to us by Karin, we have each been assigned one of his hidden bases; however, I will be paired with Mira-san since the one we shall take is probably the most dangerous of his bases."

"Master?" he asked in confusion.

"Don't let your guard down, little boy," Mira teased, "Karin says that it was the site of all of Orochimaru's human experiments. In other words, we're going monster hunting."

* * *

**(Back in Arashigakure)**

All the dragons were assigned to the base hunt, all except for two, Shigure and Itachi. It was not that Itachi could not be trusted, or that Shigure could not handle the demands of the mission, absolutely not. Itachi was trusted and Shigure was a dragon for a reason. The real reason they were not assigned to the mission, was that they had not yet fully recovered from their injuries, although, Itachi was much closer than Shigure in terms of retaining their form.

So, with the time on his hands due to his duty as one of the two dragons remaining in the village, he decided that it was time he paid a certain someone a visit. He approached the door and with a deep breath, he knocked. This was something that had to be done no matter what, but a part of him was hoping that the mean he was here to meet would be out. However, there would be no such luck since, as soon as Itachi thought that no one was home and was about to turn around and leave, he heard footsteps from within.

"What do you want?" the voice asked in a voice that clearly showed his distrust, "you are the last person I would expect to see at my door steps Itachi."

"I understand your distrust in me, cousin," Itachi said, "While I will make no excuse for my actions, I have come to make amends."

"Make amends?" the voice sounded suspicious, "how do you plan on making amends?"

"May I come in?"

Despite the abrupt request, the door was opened all the same. For most people, it may have seemed to be a stupid thing to actually open the door to allow Itachi in, however, any smart person would know, a door cannot keep a ninja out, least of all, Uchiha Itachi. It would be better to open the door and see what he wanted since if he did want to kill him, then he was doing a poor job, besides, Uchiha Itachi was not known for using trickery. Standing in the doorway as it opened, was none other than Kouga Kai looking at his cousin with calculating black eyes.

"Well, how are you going to make..."

Before he could finish the statement, Itachi went on his knees and placed his forehead to the floor.

"For my actions against the clan, please forgive me."

Kai merely stood there, staring in shock as one of the most powerful Shinobi in the world was prostrated on the ground before him, begging for his forgiveness. However, he soon came back to his senses. He could no longer stand to see him like this. This was not the unbreakable Itachi he knew.

"Stand up Itachi, you have no need to ask for forgiveness, the Uchiha clan chose their fate through their treachery, and for me," he got down on his knee and placed his hand on his cousins shoulder guiding him to raise his head, "you never did anything that would need my forgiveness, as I have not been an Uchiha since they threw me away. I am Kouga Kai now."

Kai then sighed as he picked Itachi up off the floor and made him follow him inside.

"But it seems that this Uchiha blood of ours manifests in more than our eyes."

"What do you mean," Itachi asked, "have you unlocked your Sharingan?"

"No, and I probably never will," Kai said without any remorse, "what I mean is that, no matter what our clan does or gets into, it always end in disaster for others."

Itachi looked at him with understanding in his eyes, but urged him to continue.

"After being fully accepted by the Kouga clan, we were attacked by Orochimaru and his ninja, we fought back as best we could, be we were caught off guard and betrayed from within," Kai said bitterly, "in the end, we were not able to push him back, so they saved me so that with the knowledge I now possess of the Kouga, their ways, customs and jutsu, would survive and thrive through me."

"You should not blame yourself," Itachi said, "Orochimaru's greed knows no end."

"I just can't help but wonder, what if I had not happened upon their village," he said bitterly, "but now, even though I have left the Uchiha name behind and I have no intention of ever awakening my Sharingan, my Uchiha blood, and the past of a blood soaked and disgraced shinobi clan still haunts my existence. Why must I still suffer this..."

"...Despair?" Itachi added.

"Yes, despair," he said, "tell me Itachi, how do you cope with it; this curse?"

"I have learned quite a few things since meeting Naruto-kun, one of those things is to never give up no matter what it is, and for someone like me, who things came easy to, I could not understand that concept," Itachi said with a smile, "but he showed me and now I have a second chance. You must not give up Kai. If despair is the stick that beats you, then use that very stick to pull yourself back up."

"What do you mean," Kai asked.

"As much as you would deny it, you are still an Uchiha, at least by blood. Just because you haven't awakened your Sharingan doesn't mean your children, and for the sharingan, despair is its greatest source of power, that is our cursed heritage," he said in a tone that clearly showed that Itachi knew just how much of a curse it really was, "but instead of intentionally setting out to make despair, take the despair and sadness from others as your own, use it and become stronger."

"I don't know if I can, much less teach any children I would have in those ways," Kai said, then his head snapped up as an idea suddenly popped in his head, "how about you join me then."

"What," stated Itachi, "surely you are not inviting me to-."

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm doing," he said as he got to his feet, "Uchiha itachi, I as clan head, and soul clan member of the kouga clan here by ask you to be a part of my clan."

Itachi thought about it for a few moments, and then a small, sad crack of a smile appeared on his face.

"I am worried for my brother, but should things go according to Naruto-kun's plan, then both he and the Uchiha clan will be fine. I cannot return," he said with a heavy heart, "If you would have this cursed man, then I accept."

Kai then quickly slit his palm and did the same for Itachi, and then they clasped their hands together and held it tight so that the blood intermingled.

"Then from this day, the kouga clan is born anew, and with a new symbol, we shall make great strides," he said, "may our despair bring hope for the future."

"And may our enemies never forgive us." Itachi added as the released their hands.

* * *

Back in konoha the hospital was in an uproar, because that morning, while making rounds, a medic discovered that the newly reacquired Uchiha Sasuke, had left his room and was nowhere to be found. The discovery was in the morning when rounds were being made by certain members of hospital staff. One chuunin, deciding that Tsunade should be made aware of the situation was barrelling down the halls of the Hokage tower toward her office. When he reached her office, and forgoing any form of manners in light of the situation, he burst through the door.

"Hokage-sama," he began in a loud voice, "Uchiha sasuke has escaped again."

However, had he taken the time to pay attention to his surroundings, he might not have made such a fool of himself. Because, in the office with her, was none other than the 'escaped' Uchiha. The Uchiha, who was sitting at the desk in front of Tsunade simply turned around and glared at the chuunin making the man flinch. Tsunade sighed.

"It's ok," she said, "as you can see I am in a meeting with him, so if you don't mind."

"O-of course," he said, bowing, "I will call off the search as well."

With that the man bowed and left, closing the door behind him.

"Your ANBU needs training if I was able to get away from them and get to you so easily," he said as he turned back to Tsunade.

"Don't be stupid. I told you we made it look like you did this village a favour, you are pretty much a celebrated hero right now," she leaned back in her chair, "and as for my personal security. They were told to let you in, it was not like you were making much attempts to hide from them."

Sasuke grunted at this and nodded, and then he looked up at her with a critical eye.

"So placing ANBU guard in my hospital is how you treat your heroes?" he asked.

Tsunade's eyes seemed to widen for a brief moment, but it was a moment that Sasuke caught. At this point, the words of Madara rung in his head, however, before he had a chance to draw a conclusion, Tsunade's eyes narrowed dangerously at something very far away. At this, Sasuke realised that she did not know of that.

"Careful, Sasuke, you're making me think that you are actually a loyal Konoha Shinobi," Tsunade said with a smirk that caught Sasuke off guard.

"_I can't read her,"_ he thought.

"Besides," she continued in a more serious tone, "I told you already, it is up to you what you do next. I did not place any guards of any kind in your room."

Sasuke regarded her with a cautious stare trying to decipher any falsehoods, but he could not detect any. Being trained for three years by a treacherous snake, Sasuke learned how to decipher lies from truth. He was no Hyuuga, but he did have experience. So with a nod of his head and closing his eyes, he accepted her words.

"Is this why you came to see me?" Tsunade asked, feeling a bit irritated with the boy, "because if you did, then stop wasting-"

"It's not," Sasuke said, cutting her off, "I came to ask a favour."

"Sasuke," she began in a deadly quiet tone, "you betrayed your village to go to its most hated traitor, caused serious injury to konoha ninja as a result and almost kill your own teammate and as a result made the village lose a very important individual, and you have the audacity to come here and ask for a favour? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't break every bone in your body for your arrogance."

For the first time in a very long time, Sasuke felt true fear. He had always wondered why orochimaru was always so cautious when it came to his former teammates. Despite not having any kind of respect for the man, Sasuke will admit that had orochimaru not been on his last legs, then he would not stand a ghost of a chance against Orochimru, but he had at least thought that Orochimaru was just being a fool to be hiding from his other team mates all the time. But now, he saw just why he was always cautious; he had seen Tsunade mad at Naruto, but it was always just irritation, like siblings would irritate each other, however, Sasuke saw a new side of her today. This was not the Tsunade he had always known when he was part of the village, this was Senjuu Tsunade, one of the densetsu no sannin, legendary medic and godaime hokage. He would tread cautiously, from now on, she was a medic, and having stayed with people like kabuto, he knew exactly what a medic could do.

Despite all this however, he managed to keep up his expressionless mask. But he did realise that Tsunade might just kill him if he didn't give her an answer. So, in order to gain what he wanted, he had to give up something.

"A man came to see me last night; he revealed some very shocking things about konoha, my clan, and my brother..."

Sasuke told her the story that the man told him, about the village's origin, about the Uchiha's coup attempt and the circumstances surrounding it and about the night his clan was slaughtered. Tsunade listened to all of this and felt truly sick inside.

"From the look on your face, I can tell that the elders didn't tell you anything. It's understandable that they would like to keep something like this from getting out," sasuke said, a single tear escaping his eye, "ordinarily I would have used this opportunity to take revenge against this village not only for my clan, but also for my brother."

"After hearing that story, I am wondering why you have not gone looking for them," Tsunade said understanding the young man's plight, "so, why haven't you?"

Hearing this, Sasuke reached into his sleeve and produced a letter with a very familiar clan crest on the front and said one word.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, "he wrote some things here that made me think, but it doesn't contain all the answers. That is why I came to you with this favour."

"Very well," Tsunade relented, "what is this favour you want, but be careful, I cannot grant you anything you want."

Sasuke understood what she meant by that, so he nodded and continued.

"I would like to meet with Naruto," he said plainly.

Tsunade quirked an eyebrow at this.

"The fact that you are asking instead of just doing what you want is suspicious, Sasuke," Tsunade said, "do you intend to start over?"

"That depends on what I learn from Naruto."

"I see," Tsunade said, understanding that he was in a confused state right now and Naruto was the only one who could provide the answers he needed, "I will see what I can do, however Naruto is a very important ninja, the leader of his own village, and he has many loyal subordinates and even more powerful allies. The people of his village don't take to kindly to people of this village due to his past and should you cause in incident, then we will be forced to turn you over to them."

"hn, I guess nothing ever keeps the dobe down. I will not cause anything, all I wish is to speak with him," he said with a smirk and a fond look in his eyes, and then as if remembering something, he continued, "besides, I get this feeling that he wants to have a word with me too."

"What gives you that idea; did he say that in his letter?" Tsunade asked.

"No, but we were the first friend each other made, and I guess I was unable to break those bonds," Sasuke said with an unreadable face that made Tsunade smile, "it looks like you understand where I'm coming from."

"Yes,I do, but since it seems like you have made up your mind," sasuke was about to say something, but was cut off by the look in her eyes, "I am going to give you an assignment, from now till I deem you trust worthy, you are to be my body guard."

"Very well," he said without complaint.

He understood the reason for this and he could see the logic of it. Should he betray the village, the most powerful ninja in the village would be right there to put an end to him. Not to mention, she would be right there keeping an eye on him all the time. It was as the old saying, keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer. For now, he would abide by her rules.

* * *

Naruto, Hinata and Akira walked into the house unopposed. Why would they be opposed; they were not strangers to this place, and there was only one person who resided here, and he would not deny them entry. They walked to the back where his room was, making just enough noise to let him know they were there and to show that they had not forgotten their training and that they were allies. They knelt in front of the shoji door.

"Master," Naruto began, "your students, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata, and Tsuken Akira have returned."

They heard a light shuffle, before everything went quiet.

"Enter," they heard him say.

As they entered the room, all three of them could tell that the old man did not have much longer to live and that he was barely hanging on. The presence of death itself loomed heavily in the air.

"It has been a long time, Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan," he began in a slow drawl that they somehow still managed to understand, "I trust you are doing well and you are adhering to my teachings?"

"Yes master," Naruto said, "I use them to guide me on a daily basis as well as to raise the young ones that are now in our care."

"Oh? Young ones?" he asked eyeing Hinata, "has it been that long?"

"No master," hinata said with a blush, "that has not happened yet, what Naruto-kun meant was that we created our own village, and that with your teachings, we are instilling them with the skills and virtues of true ninja."

"Ah, I see," he said before coughing, "well, I believe it is time."

With some help from Naruto and Akira, they helped the old man to a sitting position. To a ninja who needs help, there is no shame to receive it, especially when you are among those that you trusted to be more than allies, those that you considered family. An outsider may have called him a hypocrite for calling himself a true ninja yet showing weakness, however, one thing he had taught them was that, the ninja code was not rules, but guidelines that should be followed carefully and not blindly. While a ninja must not show his tears to an enemy or potential enemy, a Shinobi should also find ways to deceive his enemies. But most importantly, there is no need to kill neither your emotions nor your humanity, you just had to hide it for a while, and any true ninja could turn his heart on and off when the need arises.

Now that he was in a sitting position, he began to speak.

"I am not long for this world, and as such, the time has come where must I chose my successor, the next leader of the ancient shinobi way," he paused for a breath, "even though, I have trained each of you into very powerful, strong and wise ninja, only one of you may lead. I have thought long and hard about this, so please do not hold any grievances for this is truly the best choice."

The old man took his time catching his breath before again speaking.

"Akira, you are the oldest of the three. You took it upon yourself to take care of a boy that would have otherwise died had you not intervened, you had no obligation to do so, yet you did. You even put aside your quest for vengeance for him," at this, Akira gasped, "yes, I knew all along, from the very first time I met you, I knew what dwelled in your heart, but you have grown, in a most wonderful way. Even though you are the oldest, you are not as strong as your siblings, yet you have proven to me that you can hold your own with them and most importantly, you held no ill will and still seek their betterment. The fact that you saw Naruto's and Hinata's true self has proven to me that of the three of you, you have the greatest skill of perception, and as a result, the greatest gift of persuasion. You have come far, and I am proud of you."

"I owe it all to you," she said with tears in her eyes.

The old man coughed and breathed a few heavy breaths before continuing.

"Hinata, you growth has been that of a flower, sheltered and shy, afraid to show the world your true self, but then you blossomed into the beautiful and dangerous rose you were always meant to be. Always remember this, you were never weak, you only had a large useless weight, but now that weight is gone, and you will continue to thrive, but, never lose your heart, a heart that is gentle and strong, and unwavering in its conviction."

Hinata bowed in acceptance of her master's words as tears cascaded from her eyes.

"Naruto, most people judge potential based on the strength, power and intelligence shown. However, a person who has none of these things may have more potential than any genius that may walk upon the face of the earth. This is because true potential is not so easily seen. You, who had no talent as a ninja, is on his way to becoming the greatest legend, and yet, I can tell that your potential has not been reached yet. For this result, I feel that there is no better choice than you," after seeing the look on his face, he continued, "Konoha believes in the will of fire, and I can see why Sandaime Hokage believed in you, but he was wrong when he called it the will of fire, in you, is a will of the storm, strong powerful, destructive, controlled, deceptively stealthy when needed."

"I thank you master, I am quite honoured by your faith in me, but I cannot accept this responsibility," he said, "I am not as great as you would like to believe and as it is, I am too well known and not smart enough to be the head of the order."

Hearing this, a moment of silence descended on the group before a hearty laugh escaped the old man's mouth.

"I expected you to say that, and now I am even more certain that you are the best choice," Naruto looked at him with a questioning gaze, "you are far smarter than you give yourself credit for Naruto-kun, I made certain of it. You are by far one of the most powerful ninja on the continent, you have proven that you are also strong otherwise you would have been destroyed by that power and you are smart enough to control your strength, and you are wise enough to know when to make the right decisions despite the intelligence. You have a personality that inspires loyalty and a spirit that can turn any heart. But above all these things, you are humble, this is probably the most important thing a ninja, and a leader must have, and you have this Naruto-kun, and for this, there s no better leader among my three disciples."

"I see," Naruto said, as master Kyosh struggled through his speech, how could he deny him, "then I shall return the ancient order to its former greatness."

"Of this, I have no doubt," he said, as a series of coughs rattled his body, "now..."

He struggled for a bit, and turned around and with the help of Akira, was able to stand as he led them outside of the house to a cave with a large boulder sealing the entrance. On the surface of the boulder, was a large yin-yang symbol. On the symbol, were a tiger and a dragon on their respective section of the symbol in such a way that made it look as if they were stalking each other.

Master kyosh performed a few hand seals and watched as the tiger and dragon seemingly came to life and stalked each other for a few second before they and the yin-yang symbol dissolved into what seemed to be a list of names.

"Avert your eyes, Hinata and Akira, for only the next leader may look upon the names of the former leaders of the ancient way," he said, and when they looked away, he continued in a quieter voice, "these, Naruto, are all my predecessors, former masters of the order, and now it is your turn to sign your name."

After saying this, he placed his fingers onto the list as it seemingly sunk into the rock. The names condensed into one very familiar name, Jinta Kyosh.

Master Kyosh bit his finger and wrote Naruto's name over his name with his blood. Master kyosh's name faded away leaving Naruto's name glowing in red.

"Re-write your name in your own blood, and then when it turns green, place your fingers over it."

Naruto did as instructed, and when he was done, the boulder moved to the side revealing a dark cave. Master kyosh lead them inside and after minutes of walking a downward slope, they came to a large ante chamber, with paths which lead in all direction. Picking one, they eventually came upon a large door. He turned to his three students and spoke.

"Despite our small number, the ancient shinobi order was and still is the most powerful entity in the shinobi world for one reason, knowledge," he pushed open the door, which opened surprisingly easy despite his ailing condition, "behold, the records of the ages, collected from the dawn of shinobi itself and collected from every corner of the shinobi world by the order ever since the first ninja."

Naruto, Akira and Hinata stared in awe at the large library and collection of books, scroll, tablets and tomes. The room was gigantic.

"This is only the history portion of our collection, everything that happened is compiled here," he said, as his legs began to give out from under him and naruto held him up, "in the other rooms, are techniques and weapons collected over the ages as well as trophies from the more known, or les known shinobi that made a difference."

Naruto carried Master kyosh to the library door.

"Now, my students, it...is almost time," he said weakly, "let us return to the house so that I may-."

"Wait master," Naruto said as he handed off the old man to Hinata and did a few hand seals, "there is something that I must do, please forgive me. **Kuchiyose no jutsu.**"

The old man stared at Naruto in curiosity until the smoke cleared, only to see a toad, one that was larger than most normal toads, but from what he knew of the toad clan, he knew that this one, even though, very old, was miniscule in comparison.

The old toad looked around at his surroundings, and when he saw the books and then Naruto wearing formal kimono, he became confused.

"Naruto-chan, why have you summoned me?" he asked, "and who are these people, the shadow of death is dark on the old one."

"So, this is a toad of the toad clan," master kyosh, forcing himself to stand up straight and then bow, "it is a pleasure to meet you..."

"Master Kyosh, allow me to introduce Fukasaku-sama, one of the great sages of Myobokuzan," Naruto said before turning to the toad, "Fukasaku-sama, allow me to introduce Master Jinta Kyosh, twelve thousand nine hundred and eighty fourth master of the ancient shinobi way, and my predecessor."

"Oh, I see," the old toad said as he hopped over to the old man, "It is quite an honour to meet one who is not only capable, but brave enough to steel from the toads, and get away with it."

"hahaha, yes, the records spoke of that day," the old man said, "it was one of our greatest achievements, though we lost many, but it must have been expected when facing opponents such as yourselves."

"You honour us with your words, Master Jinta Kyosh," the toad said with a bow, which was a testament to his respect since he called people like Jirayia and Sarutobi children, "I can see that the shadow of death is upon you so allow me to tell you that, we have no ill will towards your order, and since Naruto here will be the one to be the next leader of the order and would be my student then I propose an alliance between our people."

"I thank you, great sage, even though Naruto is my successor, the torch is not fully passed till light leaves my eyes, so , as my last act as leader of the ancient shinoby way, I agree to your offer, however, there is one thing I would like to know before my eyes close," the toad tilted his head incuriosity, "why?"

"That is simple," the old toad said, "even before the time of chakra, your people were by far greater in all aspects than any other human, and when you stole the secrets to chakra from us, we were surprised at your audacity, but impressed by the skill shown, but when you were actually able to learn, we were again shocked, but, the deciding factor was in young Naruto-chan and from what I can sense, Hinata-chan as well," Naruto and Hinata raised an eyebrow, "to be able to master chakra to the point where you have actually tapped into natural energy. It is not complete, but you have actually figured out a way to gather it while moving and not turn into stone. That, more than anything else has impressed us and as such, the great sage, has agreed to not only form an alliance with the ancient Shinobi order, but to appoint you over the remaining secrets of chakra, the final stage you could not achieve, senjutsu."

"I am humbled beyond words, Fukasaku-sama, and I hope that our bond shall become stronger than any brotherhood," he then turned to Naruto, "Naruto-kun, my strength is almost gone, transport us to my room."

Naruto nodded and used kagesochi to transport himself and the others back to the house where he laid master kyosh back on his futon.

"Akira-chan, come forward," Akira did and knelt, "you have completed your training under me, and as such you are now worthy of being a member of the ancient order and as such, I give to you this gift, use it wisely."

Akira gasped as master kyosh handed her a cloth wrapped object that was revealed to be a polished, wooden flute.

"Master, I am honoured that you would see it fit to give this to me, but my talent with sound genjutsu or my ability to play it is not as good as Naruto-kun's or Hinata-chan's."

"That is true, but that is not because you cannot," he said as he breathed heavily, "Your problem was that you were unable to let go. You held your emotion inside of you like a caged animal, trapped in a soundless and lightless room. While you must not let it control you, you learned to accept it and the things that brought them upon you, otherwise it would have consumed you and you would have been like countless other ninja who fell pray, not to their enemy, but to themselves. The beast of emotion stalks all ninja, but I have taught you three that the secret to taming it, is releasing it. So now, my former student, play for me one last time so that this room may be filled with the sweet fruits of your labour and the passions of your heart. And when I am gone, I wish that each of you could play for me at least once a year, and I will here you from beyond the grave."

"As you wish, master," Akira said as she brought the flute to her lips and started to play as tears fell from her eyes.

She played a soft tune, one that captured the hearts of all those that was in the room. With every note, it was as if your soul was taken out of your body and drifted gently across fluffy blue skies and your body stood transfixed in place as if a willing victim to its Akira's melody. When she was done, there was not a dry eye left. Even the old toad was struck by the beauty of her playing.

"How was that, master?" she asked, but when she received no answer, she looked at his face with his eyes closed and a small smile on his face, "thank you, master, you shall be honoured for as long as we all may live."

Hinata, Akira and Fukasaku, left the house while Naruto laid master kyosh to rest, and when he was done, the toad hopped up to him.

"Naruto-chan, I know you have just lost someone precious to you, but you must not delay, your training must begin now."

"I understand," he then turned to Hinata and Akira, "as we agreed, Hinata would take over while I am away. Also, I need you to do something else for me."

"What is that Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"I made a promise to juugo to help him with his problem," Naruto began and Hinata nodded her head, "while I have started, he is now at a pivotal stage in his training, he needs to confront it. Be careful though, his dark side, like mine actually has a real source of power and may lash out in the real word. He cannot physically harm himself; however, this is the same method that was done on us..."

"I understand Naruto-kun," hinata said, kissing him on the lips to shut him up, "I know what to do, so just hurry up and get your training started. The storm will be in good hands."

Naaruto smiled at his wife-to-be before turning to master kyosh as Hinata and Akira used **kagesochi no jutsu** to teleport back to the storm.

"Ok, im ready,"

With that, the old toad disappeared, and after a few seconds, so did Naruto in a puff of smoke. The next thing he knew, he was in a place with plants the size of houses.

"I hope you have prepared yourself Naruto-chan, because this is the final stage to your training, senjutsu."

* * *

Kakuzu and Hidan stood across from the hachibi jinchuriki. They eyed him cautiously; well, kakuzu eyed him cautiously while Hidan cursed incomprehensibly after having his religion insulted in a poor excuse for rap by the hulking, dark jinchuriki.

"Stay out of this kakuzu," Hidan said as he charged at the still jinchuriki with his scythe ready, "this fucking, son of a bitch is mine."

"Remember Hidan," kakuzu said with little interest, "we need him alive."

"Whatever," hidan shouted back. He was now within striking distance and lashed out repeatedly with his scythe.

However, this junchuriki was highly skilled and dodged each and every one of Hidan's strike with relative ease. This only served to infuriate the jashin fanatic, making him double his effort, and after a strike that came very close to drawing blood, killer bee stopped and placed his hand out causing Hidan to stop abruptly. However, killer bee then produced a note pad and placed his finger in his mouth coating it in ink. He then proceeded to scribble something in his book while kakuzu and hidan looked on in bewilderment.

"Unbelievable," kakuzu said dryly, the slightest hint of humour entering his tone, "he is taking notes in the middle of a battle."

Killer bee looked over his notes then smiled and put the note pad away.

"You gave me an idea with a ring, so for thanks I'm gonna give you a taste of da killer bee sting."

With that, he threw his swords into the ear prompting both Hidan and Kakuzu to get ready – Kakuzu less notably than Hidan. Killer be then caught each of the blades in various corners about his body like the inside of his elbow joint, his teeth and the inside of his knee joint and wrist joint in a most unorthodox fighting stance.

Hidan was fuming for having been ignored and insulted while Kakuzu looked on in mild interest. Hidan charged in blindly at the Kumo jounin, but was rudely awakened as he started to move in a very unpredictable manner towards the charging immortal. The end result was Hidan getting dismembered with his arms, legs and his head being neatly cut off.

"_This may be more difficult than I thought."_ Kakuzu thought.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that is all for now, and once again, sorry for the wait, and I hope the standard and quality have dropped and that there are no errors in this chapter. Also, the semester is done, and the next chapter is already on the way. So, till next time, Read, Enjoy and Review.**


	33. Identifying the Pieces

**A/N: Hi everyone, it has been a while, but rest assured, it was because I was working on the next chapter. This chapter is shorter than the last one, but its to set up the next one. So please, Read, Enjoy and Review.**

* * *

**IDENTIFYING THE PIECES**

**(Myoubokuzan)**

"Naruto-chan, I am still curious as to how you and Hinata-chan are able to gather natural energy while you move," the elderly toad said, "I am far older than I look, and that has never happened before."

At that, Naruto smiled and took a seat around the table. It was late in the morning,- around close to mid day - when Naruto had arrived and began in his training, so, after a hearty lunch in which Naruto threw up – much to Shima's dismay- they began Naruto's training in the sage arts. Now, as the sun slowly sank over the distant horizon, Fukasaku-sama decided to end training for the day and start up a conversation with his new student.

"It will be my pleasure, gama-jiji," Naruto said, "It is as you said; it is impossible together natural energy while moving. However, what I do, is while I move, I keep a certain part still."

"Oh, explain."

"Ok, I have just received all the knowledge of the clones I left to study the library so I will tell you as I understand it," Naruto said, "humans are made of three parts, the mind, the body, and the spirit. When you train to become one with nature you must keep yourself perfectly still so that nature itself is allowed become a part of you, movement hinders this process. This energy is mixed in equal proportions with physical stamina and spiritual energy thus creating sage chakra."

"Yes, that is what you have done today, so how did you bypass that requirement?"

"The records show that, after many years of failed trials by the shinobi order, it was discovered that while the body is kept perfectly still, the mind is in a partially blank state, the part that remains active is the part that senses the energies itself. As a result, it was deduced that the mind acted as a link between the spiritual and the physical parts of humans and that when the body is completely, still, the spirit is still very active."

"I see," the sage said, his eyes widening, "instead of making the body still, you made the spirit still, I believe monks call it enlightenment. But, it takes them usually a lifetime to achieve such a state, and you did it in...?"

"About three years," Naruto responded.

"I see," the sage nodded, "So how did you manage to still your spirit?"

"Every moment of our training was actually to lead to that point," Naruto said with a faraway look, "First you start with the body by going through a set of rigorous and almost impossible physical training, then you strengthen the mind, by putting it under constraint strain and pressure, then can you finally unlock the powers of your spirit, only then can you learn how to calm it, and eventually still it. This was done by undergoing a certain process that pushes you almost to the brink of death. If the body is weak, then it will whittle away and die, if your mind is weak, you will eventually give up and never achieve the end result, however, this process is something that neither the body nor the mind can achieve on its own, and then that is where the spirit comes in; it pushes you and drives you to go further."

"Oh, I see, this is what you would call your will."

"Yes, exactly," Naruto said, "but the human spirit is stubborn and will not succumb to anything, so after this point is reached, it is left to exhaust itself by simply keeping the body alive and the mind active. Eventually, it is weakened, and eventually it stills, not dies, but stills and floats free."

"So that is how you are able to absorb natural energy while you move," the toad said with an excited and interested grin on his face, "but how do you explain the abilities you and Hinata-chan possess to freely bend the elements?"

"According to the records, even if the spirit was still, one still needed to hold on to something, otherwise they would eventually die, and so, to prevent this, an anchor was used. This anchor was physically connecting a person to the element they are aligned to," Naruto said, "with me; I was left in the open air since my elemental affinity is wind, and, with Hinata, while she was submerged in a river of water since her affinity is water."

"I see, it makes sense now," said the toad, "as a result of anchoring to an element, that element literally becomes a part of you, and when you recover the element remains bonded, and since you take in natural energy constantly, you are always in contact with the element."

"Exactly," Naruto said.

The elderly toad was about to continue, when his wife appeared and called the two in for lunch. At that point, Naruto was not sure which was worse, being turned into a stone statue of a toad, or having to endure Shima's cooking.

* * *

**(Unraikyo- Kumo)**

Hidan and Kakuzu stood over the body of the hachibi jinchuriki. Actually, Kakuzu stood, while Hidan lay face up, as if dead, in a circle drawn from his own blood. Even though they had emerged victorious, it was not an easy fight, nor had they come out of it unscathed, and had it been anyone else but these two, the outcome would have been much, much different with the enemy dyeing. This was confirmed by the fact that after Hidan had been dismembered in the initial stages of the fight, killer bee was surprised when the bodiless head started to not just talk, but curse both him and his partner in a manner that would make any sailor blush in embarrassment. Even stranger, was the lack of surprise or pity from the man's partner.

From this point, even killer bee had decided that these were two enemies that he could not joke around with. So, he did the wisest thing in that case. He ran. Unfortunately, that had proven useless since he ran straight into the foul mouthed man's partner, who caught him off guard with a punch that sent him skating quite the distance. He was again wondering what kind of monsters these two were when the man he had cut apart suddenly emerged with his scythe aiming to cut his head off. Fortunately, killer bee was a jinchuriki with mastery in more than one area of expertise, so avoiding was not an issue. The real issue was putting them down since it was now obvious that killing the silver haired one was out of the question, so, he decided to at least take out the other one. At least that one would die...hopefully.

That too had proven useless, since after realising that cutting the man up was particularly useless since his body was already disjointed. The situation was shown to be worse when a stab through the large ones chest had only proven to kill him...once.

Killer was then desperate, and desperate times called for desperate measures. That was when he turned into his bijuu form and started to seemingly turn the tides. But alas, it was all for naught as he was only able to kill Kakuzu three more times before receiving a debilitating injury courtesy of Hidan's strange sacrificial jutsu.

So now, they stood over his body. He was still alive, but just enough so that he would not die before the extraction was complete.

"What an incredible shinobi," Kakuzu praised, "even without his bijuu, he was a formidable opponent. He even managed to destroy four of my hearts."

"Stop praising the asshole and let's get the fuck out of here, Kakuzu," Hidan said as he finished up his ritual, "we need to get to the rendezvous point."

"If it wasn't for your stupid rituals, we might have been there already," Kakuzu countered, "besides while you were praying, I took the liberty to restock."

As he said this, Hidan looked down to his side and noticed the body of a dark skinned, bald headed Kumo ninja. He was dead, but after all, getting your heart ripped out of your still living body would do that to a person.

"I didn't get the other one, so we might need to move quickly," he said, as he began walking, "oh, and you're carrying him."

Hidan seethed, but alas, there was nothing he could do about it. So, he reluctantly took up the body and proceeded to follow Kakuzu while annoying him as payback for sticking him with the load.

* * *

**(Meanwhile Arashi's gates)**

The gates of Arashi were never unmanned or unsecured. Even if it looked as if there was no one there, there was at least two hidden chuunin. Other times, when there were two chuunin guards in place, there were still two others hidden nearby. These were usually ninja of the assassination department. However, a notice had been sent to the gate guards to expect Hinata and Akira's arrival via the **kagesochi no jutsu** so the ninja were on extra high alert since despite Hinata's mild nature, it would not be good to appear negligent when the commander of the assassination department who happened to be the future wife of the village leader. To make matters more serious, the commander of the intelligence department was expected to be with her. Not a pair of people you wanted to mess up around.

The guards stood at their posts, taking brief breaks to sit every now and again, when all of a sudden the road leading up to the village suddenly rippled.

"What is that jutsu?" he asked, "Could it be Hinata-sama and Akira-sama returning?"

"The effects certainly match the description of the jutsu, but let us not let our guard down."

His partner agreed as they readied weapons in case. A short moment later, a pair of girls was revealed, appearing to be Hinata and Akira. The first guard pulled a kunai and walked to Hinata and placed an opened bottle of water on the ground in front of her.

"Forgive the intrusion," he said "but can you please confirm your Identity?"

"Of course," Hinata said with a smile.

As she said this, the water from the bottle floated from the bottle as if on its own and formed the symbol of Arashi in mid air before flowing back into the bottle. As this was done, Akira did two hand seals before the short black hair which she currently sported, began growing longer only to stop at knee length and started to turn red.

"I think I am feeling red today," she joked.

"Identity confirmed," the second guard said, "welcome home, Hinata-sama, Akira-sama."

"And please forgive us for the intrusion," the other said.

"There is no problem, you are simply doing your duty, had you let us pass so easily, then you would need to ask forgiveness."

She smiled at that, a warm gentle smile, but something about it sent shivers down the spines of the two guards. It was as if there was a demon glaring at them from behind her back when she did that.

Having left the two gate guards to their duty, Hinata and Akira strolled leisurely towards the Kanshisha's office where Hinata was expected to fill Naruto's shoes until his return. When they reached the office, Akira and Hinata stared wide eyed as Naruto's secretary placed the last stack of papers on the desk.

"Welcome back, Hinata-sama," she bowed, "I was told that you will be taking over for Naruto-sama in his absence?"

Hinata dumbly nodded.

"Very well, this shall be all for the day since Naruto-sama requests that all the paper work be delivered on or before midday," she said as she gestured to the 'paper city' that was currently being built in the kanshisha's office, "is there anything I may assist you with?"

"Yes, there is one thing," she said as she stared at the papers, "send Juugo no tenpin, please."

With that, the secretary bowed and exited to room while Hinata made her way to sit on the chair.

"_Surely this won't be as bad as Naruto-kun makes it to be," _she thought as she reached for the first paper but was disturbed when Akira called her name.

"What is it nee-chan?" she asked.

"I was meaning to discuss the relocation of the black files."

The black files, those files and keepsakes kept by the assassination department as proof of the completion of a mission as well as a bargaining chip in the case of treachery, hence, the black files.

"Yes, those files although safe with the assassination department, would be much more secured and more useful under your supervision," Hinata said, as she began signing papers, "do you have proper holding for them as yet?"

"Not as yet," Akira said as she was ready to leave, "the preparations will be ready within three more weeks."

With that she left the office, leaving Hinata to get back to her work.

A few minutes, later, a knock came from the door; she called for the person to enter. The door opened to reveal the orange hair and towering form of Juugo.

"You summoned me?" he asked as he bowed.

Ever since he left Naruto's side, the madness within him started to build in increase. Even now, as he bowed, he could feel the madness slowly creeping up as he heard it in his mind claiming that today it would kill a woman and seeing Hinata, the meek tender person that she was, it only spurred the dark side of his soul further. However, as Hinata told him to raise his head and he looked into her eyes, the dark side felt fair once more as it retreated deep into the recesses of his mind like the animal that it was.

"So it is true," she said as she got up from behind the desk and stalked towards him.

He took an involuntary step as she reached him. Despite her small frame, she was scaring him; he felt as if she was about to kill him where he stood, and he was even tempted to get into a stance to fight for his life or give in to his dark impulses.

"This evening you will accompany me to continue your training," she said as she went back to the seat and signing papers, "Naruto told me that you were at a crucial stage, right?"

Juugo nodded, not daring to accidentally insult her by speaking.

"Until then, you will stay with me, had I not used my killing intent, you would have lost control."

"I am trying my best..."

"Hinata," she said telling him her name, "And I understand, but that will not be for long."

With that, she smiled at him causing him to return the smile in kind.

"Thank you, Hinata-sama."

* * *

**(Later that evening in the kanshisha's office)**

"Hiniata-sama, I forgot to inform you that..."

Naruto's secretary walked into the room to deliver a message that was left by the advisors; however, as she entered the room she saw seven Hinata's sitting around the desk furiously scribbling at the mountain of paper work still left. Behind what she assumed to be the original, was juugo looking on in amusement.

"Hinita-sama, what are you doing?" Michiko asked. "Weren't you the one who forbade Kanshisha-sama from, using **kage bunshin** to do his work? You said that he was being lazy and pointlessly wasting chakra."

Hinata started to sweat under the accusing gaze of Naruto's secretary. She may not have been a ninja, but she was anything but helpless and Hinata personally selected her to keep Naruto in line. Now however, she was now under her scrutiny and it made her feel rather small again. She valiantly fought the urge the poke her fingers together.

"Well?" the secretary demanded.

This however, had finally broken her. Hinata started to poke her fingers together and looked up with a sheepish look on her face.

"I won't tell if you won't tell?"

At least she didn't stutter.

* * *

**(Meanwhile Kumo- Raikage's office)**

The Raikage was in his office lifting a rather large set of weights with only one hand when a messenger came in with an urgent message. He went down on one knee and relayed the message that Akatsuki had captured the eight tail jinchuriki. In a fit of rage, he slammed his hand on his table, smashing it to toothpicks.

"I won't let the Akatsuki get away with this," he shouted.

His secretary, stood off to the side and remained absolutely calm, as if things like this happened on a regular basis.

"What shall we do, Raikage-sama?" she asked, not a trace of worry or concern in her tone.

"Just wait, my brother," he said; the very portrait of rage in his eyes.

Needless to say, it took the Raikage the better portion of that day to calm down to think rationally, or as rationally as he could think. He sat in his chair fuming till he had finally had enough.

"Haven't they found anything as yet?" he demanded in his usual loud voice.

"It appears that the assailants were two unknown ninja that appeared to be..."

"Well, spit out."

"Immortal." She said.

"Nonsense," the Raikage shouted, "there are no such things as a real immortal especially when up against my brother."

"yes, however, one of our own shinobi witnessed both Akatsuki members receive fatal wounds multiple times," she said, "also, he was only able to escape due to his partner sacrificing his life so that he would escape and bring this information. He also said that his partner's heart was ripped out of his body...there was no other wounds on him."

"What!" at this, the Raikage was forced to sit back and really think of what he would do next.

There were two people out there who were able to not only defeat his brother, but were unable to die. He ground his teeth.

"I want you to make arrangements for a summit of the five kages," he loudly said, "We can't let Akatsuki get away with this."

* * *

**(The next day at one of Orochimaru's bases)**

The sound village, or rather, Orochimaru's secret hide outs, were a number of secret bases hidden throughout the elemental continent. When the dragons had been given information on the bases' location, Fuuma Danjo was fortunate to get the base closest to Arashigakure. So, the next day, he was already searching through the base. He had already come across a few forgotten children and adults and made them the offer. Only the children and some of the adults were chosen though. They were the ones that were not poisoned by Orochimaru's lust for power, or were at least optimistic enough to trust one last time. That would be enough.

Danjo was about to leave the base when a kunai made its way to his neck.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Danjo tried to look behind to see his assailant, but the sharp steel of the weapon at his throat quickly made him change his mind.

"I will not ask again," she said, "who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"You know, people usually ask for affiliations then mission, and name last," Danjo said, perfectly calm, "I think you mixed it up."

"You are in no position to be making stupid comments," she said, "now answer my questions."

"Actually, this could be what you may call a stale mate," Danjo stated.

"I'm the one holding the weapon to your throat," she smiled sinisterly only to hear him chuckle.

"Yes, but I have the information," the fuuma countered, "While you have me like this, I know exactly who you are, Guren."

"So you know my name, big deal," she pressed.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear," the man said, his personality now becoming more serious, "do you really think I would be caught so easily by a person I came looking for?"

She snarled.

"Obviously your arrogance has not left you in the least," he said then sighed, "if it is so important to you, my name is Fuuma Danjo and I came with an offer you can't refuse."

"Fuuma?" she said recognising the name, "you're from that clan from rice field country."

She said, and then a smile came across her face.

"What could a pathetic little clan like yours want with me?"

"Not my clan," he said, "we would have nothing to do with one of Orochimaru's foolish pets."

"You should watch what you say, Fuuma," she said dangerously as she pressed the blade harder, causing blood to trickle. Unfortunately, she was so sure in her position, that she didn't notice the weird motions that his hand was making. By the time she noticed, it was already too late, as a chakra string had attached to the hand holding the kunai to his throat and pulled it away. It would not end there, for as soon as she was away, Fuuma Danjo sprang into action and tied her up in such a way that left little room for motion. Guren struggled, but she soon came to realise, that Fuuma chakra strings were a lot stronger than they appeared.

"Since that annoying kunai is away from my throat, let me explain. My master, the Kanshisha of Arashigakure no sato requires loyal ninja," Danjo said as he held the end of the chakra string, "I remembered how loyal you were to Orochimaru, so I was hoping to run into you."

"I thought you would not want anything to do with me?" she said angrily, "and who do you think I am, my loyalty isn't so cheap."

Danjo merely sighed and dropped the chakra string and allowed it to flow away.

"The offer will remain open," he said as he walked away, "but remember this, unlike Orochimaru, which you served so whole heartedly, Kanshisha-sama is both powerful, and kind. A person like you, who did things you would rather not speak of, only to prove your loyalty to someone as disgusting and low as Orochimaru should just crawl into a whole and die, yet you are receiving a chance to make amends. I wish you luck, because, you will need it."

With that, he tossed a small card to her, which fell in front of her; on it were directions to the village.

"When you change your mind, that is how you will find us," he started to walk away, "oh, and let me make this perfectly clear, Kanshisha-sama is no fool, you may want to put your pride away if you meet him."

With that, he left a seething Guren sitting on the ground. She was angry because of his words, angry at Sasuke for killing Orochimaru, but most of all, she was angry with herself.

* * *

**(Meanwhile in Konoha)**

Meanwhile, in Konoha, Tsunade, Shikamaru, Shiho, Shizune, Sasuke and Sakura sat at a table looking at the assembled clues. With the metal having been analysed and its purpose determined, and the message left by Jiraiya decoded, even without the interrogation, and the autopsy complete, it was starting to paint a picture.

"The message left by Jiraya-sama said the real one is not with them," Shiho said, "what does that mean?"

"Maybe they used some sort of genjutsu that distracted jiraya-sama while the other member, the female, attacked from the blind spot," Sakura offered.

"That does not seem quite feasible," Shikamaru offered, "That would have to be a very complex genjutsu, and the elder toad, Fukasaku-sama, said that he was physically killed by all six of them."

At this Sasuke's eyes opened slightly to show his surprise.

"_Jiraiya of the sannin is dead? How long was I really out?"_

"What about these rods," Shikamaru said, picking one of them up, "didn't you say they were some kind of chakra receiver?"

"Yes, this was confirmed by the metals expert, Koumori Mataza, of the Juryuu no Arashi," Tsunade responded, "Why, do you have an idea?"

"Maybe, it could be that those six, pains, as they call themselves are being controlled by someone else," then he looked over to Sasuke who seemed uninterested, "but what do you think Sasuke, you should have some knowledge of this seeing as Orochimaru, and your brother was once members of that organisation."

"Akatsuki," Sasuke said with anger in his voice, "all I knew of that organisation was that Itachi was a member."

"Of course," Shikamaru said, "I should have expected that."

"Hn, say what you want," he said, "but what about this organisation that causes you to have your best people working on it, Tsunade?"

Tsunade glared at him.

"Hokage-sama," Sasuke corrected himself while Tsunade smiled.

"This organisation was around for some time now, at first we didn't know what their objective was or who was a member, but-," before Tsunade could continue, she was interrupted by Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama, is it okay to be telling him such important information?"

"It's okay, Shizune, the Akatsuki is not a village secret and is in fact a very dangerous group that affect all the hidden villages, and he of all people should at least know, after all, two of the closest people to him is involved," the group nodded causing Sasuke to wonder who else besides Itachi was involved in Akatsuki and why were they so concerned about it, "you see Sasuke, Akatsuki is a group of s-class missing nin, their main objective so far, is to gather the nine bijuu."

At this, Sasuke's eyes widened as images of a giant red fox trapped inside of a blond haired boy surfaced in his mind.

"You mean..."

"That's right," Sakura said with a piercing gaze directed at Sasuke, "they're after Naruto, and we have to do everything we can to help him, and you should too."

"Why," Sasuke asked with barely any emotion or care on his face, "he wears a different symbol now and from what I have heard, leads a different village. All I want is to get my questions answered, so why should I or any of you for that matter waste your time and effort helping out the dobe. If I remember correctly, with the exception of Tsu- Hokage-sama here, none of you cared much for him, or me, so why start now."

Sakura was angry at first at those words, partially because of who said them, and partially because they were true. Everyone else, with the exception of Tsunade hung their head in shame.

"Well _you_ are still here, so you owe him your life," Tsunade said, breaking the tension, "and secondly, he is an ally of this village, and it may not be something that a person like you would understand, but we don't abandon our comrades, besides, if Naruto could even give you a second chance then maybe there is hope for us."

Outwardly, Sasuke simply grunted and turned his head causing Sakura to clench her fist. It may be strange, that a person like Sakura, a person who, even now still felt love for the last Uchiha in Konoha, would be so willing to punch a hole in him for his words, but when considering that the person he was insulting was the reason he was alive, and was also the person she wanted forgiveness from more than anything else, love would have to take a back seat. Besides, as one of Konoha's top medics, and having the other two top medics in the very same room, there was not much she could do to the boy that they could not fix. She was second away from launching herself across the table to put her fist through his head, but Shikamaru's sudden announcement cleared her mind of such thought for the moment.

"I think it's some sort of puppet technique," Shikamaru said, gaining the attention of the room's occupants, returning them to the topic.

"What do you mean, Shikamaru-san?" Shiho asked, "like Suna's puppet techniques?"

"Yes and no," again, confused faces, "troublesome. Ok, the message said that the real one was not with them, and these black rods can receive and transmit chakra. What if, there was another person that was controlling these six with his chakra from some unknown location."

"That makes some sense," Tsunade said, "however, that would take an incredibly strong chakra and will to freely control the movements of six different individuals at the same time in a manner that allowed him to kill Jiraiya. This would be a very dangerous ninja."

"Fukasaku-sama did say that they each possessed the rinnegan." Sakura added.

Then Shizune gasped while Sasuke's attention was captured once again when he heard that one word.

"Maybe that was what he was trying to convey with the message," Shizune said while quickly rising to her feet, "there is only one rinnegan user, and he was the one controlling the six. That being the case, it's not so hard to believe. The rinnegan is...was a fabled dojutsu said to be possessed by the rikudo sennin himself. If this person really does possess, the rinnegan, then all we have to do is find the source of the chakra, him."

"I see," Tsunade said, "what about the autopsy, and the interogation?"

"Since we didn't have to analyse the rods ourselves, it took a considerable amount of time off of the schedule allowing me to finish the analysis yesterday, all i found was that the person did not have the rinnegan after his death and the rods," she sighed, "there was nothing else." Shizune said.

"Ibiki-san is having some trouble, so he had to call in Inoichi-san," Sakura said, "however, preliminary reports say that he too has run into some road blocks, but he is still trying."

"Okay," Tsunade said, "Kakashi, since your team was the only one to have ever travelled to Arashigakure, then you are to deliver these findings to them. I would like you to deliver it personally to Naruto if you can, seeing as he is in danger."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Kakashi said before he left with Sakura right behind him. However, as he was leaving, Sasuke, for almost a few seconds, was about to get up and join them before the look in Sakura's eyes reminded him that he was no longer a part of team seven. Team seven, no longer existed, he destroyed that the day he abandoned them.

"_|Nothing will matter anymore|"_ Sasuke remembered the words of the letter, _"I have to find out, I must know."_

He was then broken out of his own world by Tsunade getting out of her chair and leaving the room. He walked behind her, briefly noticing that he had zoned out long enough for everyone to have been dismissed and continue about their business. Sasuke realised that as they walked to Tsunade's office, that this might be his only chance to meet with Naruto since a team was headed there right now.

They soon reached Tsunade's office and Tsunade took her seat and went back to signing papers. Sasuke, instead of sitting in one of the comfortable chairs in the room or standing behind her as was his duty as her bodyguard, he instead stood in front of the table looking at her. Tsunade didn't raise her head from her paper.

"What is it now, Sasuke?" she asked, "spit it out."

"I want to accompany Kakashi and his team to Arashigakure," he said without missing a beat.

Tsunade stopped what she was doing and leaned back in her chair and looked at him with a sharp look in her eyes.

"You are aware that for those that know the truth, you cannot be trusted, at least not without two ANBU present to keep you out of trouble."

"I don't care," he said, "do what you must, but, if I have to leave again without your permission to get what I want then you know what will happen," he said, determination and defiance burning in his eyes.

"Yes, more than you think," Tsunade said, with something akin to sadness in her voice, "the last time, I didn't not pursue you with hunter nin, however, if there is a next time, I would be forced to do what your brother wouldn't."

Sasuke snarled at the threat, but stayed his hands. Tsunade sighed.

"I hate you more than any person alive or dead, Sasuke," Tsunade said, causing Sasuke to look at her in a way that wanted to know, yet dared her if she knew what hatred truly was, "to me, Naruto was the last family I had, and you took him from me, you know what that is like right?"

At that, a somewhat guilty look came over Sasuke's face.

"However, he is not dead, and if what you have told me is true and you have not lost your soul, then I can understand what you are going through, at least, a little."

While she was saying this, she took a blank scroll and wrote something on it and rolled it up.

"Here," she said, handing the object to him, "two ANBU operatives will meet you at the gate, Kakashi and his team would not be very far but you should be able to catch up; he should be leaving from the north gate."

Sasuke stood there in shock holding the scroll in his hands. The look on his face was not the typical shocked face; it was more of a sombre expression of one trying to calculate something. However, he was quickly brought back to reality by Tsunade's voice.

"Just make sure you give that scroll to the people at Arashi so they won't kill you on the spot and also to Kakashi to validate your leaving."

"Hn," Sasuke said as he walked out the office, but as he was about to grab the handle, he turned back, "th-thank you, Hokage-sama."

"Just get out of my office." Tsunade said. "And don't cause any trouble."

With that, Sasuke left.

* * *

**(With Guren at Orochimaru's base)**

"_What is there left for me?"_ she thought, _"Orochimaru-sama is gone because of that bastard Uchiha."_

The truth was, Guren had returned to this base in hopes of finding the rumours to be just that, rumours. After finding out that it was indeed true, she broke down and cried. She didn't know why she was crying, she didn't like Orochimaru. She was loyal to him to a fault and jealous of his power, but she did not like him, she was far too proud for that. Maybe that was the reason she cried, with him dead, the thing that had endeared her to him was false and it was gone, his power. The fool who cheerfully told her the news looked at her in disgust and attempted to "re-align her allegiances". The poor fool was not even dead yet and he already regretted that mistake.

"_I have nothing left to lose,"_ she thought to herself, _"maybe going to this kanshisha, or whatever he calls himself may be a good idea, maybe, I might get the chance to kill Uchiha Sasuke."_

With that thought in mind, she left Oto, and on her way to the storm.

* * *

**(Myoubokuzan later that afternoon)**

"Amazing, just amazing," the elderly toad said with a smile, "yesterday you mastered sennin mode, now today, you have even mastered toad kumite.

"Thank you, I owe it all to a great trainer and the black rod of correction," they both laughed at the joke before Naruto got serious, "but this form seems to have some disadvantages."

"Oh ho, so you have realised that already," the toad said, "yes, there is a bit of a drawback."

"no offence, gama-jiji," Naruto said, "but despite the fact that the immense power that accompanies sennin mode as well as being able to sense so many things is far greater than I could have ever dreamed of, however, the fact that I would have to stay perfectly still means that it would be useless in the midst of a battle. I would give my enemy too many openings and if I have allies, they would be put in an unfavourable position to protect me. Not to mention, it doesn't last forever and eventually runs out."

"None taken, Naruto-chan, all that you have said is true, but there is away to compensate for that," he said then smiled, "it's actually similar to how your order managed to reach as far as they did with partial senjutsu."

"Really, how so?"

"The method that allows you to gather natural energy while moving, is to keep your spirit still," he said, the look of barely contained amazement on his green face, "well, this method is not to different, but what will happen, is that we will fuse, so while one moves, one gather's natural energy."

"...Uh...when you say fuse..."

"It will be more like me riding on your shoulder," the toad said, sensing Naruto's discomfort and confusion, "With Jiraiya, he had both me and maw with him in battle."

"Oh, I understand now," Naruto said, "is that what we will be doing next?"

"Yes," the toad said leading Naruto outside.

* * *

As they reached outside, they began training, however, a problem reared its ugly head, a problem that had been the cause of most of Naruto's other problems his entire life. Every time Fukasaku hopped on his shoulders, and they tried to fuse, he was pitched off of Naruto's shoulders.

"It seems that the kyuubi is rejecting me," he said somewhat disappointed.

However, Naruto did not look as disappointed or as surprised as he was.

"You seem to be taking this well," the elder toad said.

"That is because I somewhat expected it to happen," at that he saw the look on the toad's face that urged him to explain, "Even though it is sealed, there is still another soul inside me, if you are to fuse with me, you are essentially fusing with him as well, and let me tell you, he is in no way kind."

"Yes, that is true," he said as he got back on his feet, "unfortunately, this means that any time you use sage mode, you would have to be protected by strong allies."

"Maybe," Naruto said as he began thinking up something, "Gama-jiji, what would you say would happen if my shadow clone was to gather sage mode?"

* * *

**(Hi no kuni not too far from Konoha's gates)**

Team Kakashi was moving at a very rapid pace in the direction of new whirlpool. However, Kakashi raised a hand causing the team to stop.

"It seems that Konoha has sent back up."

As he said this, Sakura turned to greet the aid, however, her mood suddenly turned when she saw who it was, however, it was a mixture of displeasure and something else, her heart still belonged to him. Hopping through the trees at a fast pace towards them, was none other than Uchiha Sasuke with an escort of two ANBU. Sakura was not the only one to show her displeasure Kiba was just about ready to attack him if it weren't for a hand on his shoulder reminding him to act professionally.

"What are you doing here, Uchiha?" he snarled, "don't you have someone to stab in the back somewhere?"

Sasuke merely ignored him, not even sparing a grunt and turned to Kakashi and handed him a scroll. Kakashi took the scroll and read it, and upon seeing the Hokage's personal seal, he looked up and explained.

"Alright team, the Hokage gave permission for Sasuke to accompany us on this mission so long as he carries out the mission. The ANBU escort is here to keep him under control, from now on I expect you all to work as a team, this is a vital mission of the utmost importance, I will tolerate no disharmony" as he said this, Kiba smirked at Sasuke, "from anybody."

At this, the smirk on Kiba's face was wiped clean off while Kakashi rolled the scroll up and handed it back to Sasuke.

"You will need this so that you won't get killed."

"Alright," he began turning back to the team, "as I said before, this is usually a trip that is made in a day and a half; however, due to the urgency of the mission we will not be stopping for any break, we will travel through the night and not stop for any reason. Now, let us move out."

With that, they were all gone in blurs of speed.

* * *

**(Meanwhile Unknown location)**

Killer bee floated above the ground surrounded by a white cloud of energy and several figures in black cloaks with red clouds adorning them. He appeared dead to the world as the chakra of the beast within him was ripped from his being through his mouth and eyes. All was going well, until the chakra suddenly stopped and the killer bee that was there turned into a tentacle and flopped to the ground.

"Looks like the zombie brothers messed up," Kisame said.

"A tentacle" said Zetsu's gentler side said before breaking out in a fit of laughter before being reprimanded be his darker half since he did not find it to be funny.

"That fucking son of a bitch," Hidan cursed, "When I get my hands on him I will kill him for sure."

"This is your fault for underestimating him Hidan," Kakuzu reprimanded.

"What, how the fuck was this my fucking fault," he raged, "if I remember correctly, he kicked both our asses, and I want payback."

With that, their projection faded as they left to further argue and probably try to kill each other.

"Those two will never change," Kisame said, "well, I'm off."

"Where too?" asked the rougher side of Zetsu.

"I just remembered something."

As he left, the grin on his face showed that someone, somewhere was about to be killed in a most gruesome fashion.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, under the lake at unraikyo)**

A braded head of hair suddenly emerged from the water. It looked left; it looked right before breaking out in a smile and diving back under.

"Good, no one's here."

As he emerged on the shore, he began walking, and while he looked like he was in a daze, he was in fact having a conversation.

"**Bee, this is not the way back to Kumo," **the beast within said, **"shouldn't you be heading back after surviving such a fight?"**

"I just beat two immortals and they gave me an escape, so I'm walking through to freedom like I'm going through a portal."

"**Would you stop that rhyming,"** the beast said, **"you're no good at it anyway."**

Killer bee sweat dropped.

"**Besides, even though you could kill them so easily, you should have made sure they never come after you again."** The beast reprimanded, **"What were you thinking; they may be coming back for you at any moment."**

"It's okay, eight-o, I just wanted to get out of the village for a while," he said, "any way, from now on, instead of rapping, I shall be doing enkaaaaa, yeah."

The hachibi could only sweat drop at his hosts, foolishness.

* * *

Extending for about three miles outside the walls of Arashi, there exists a genjutsu-barrier field. The barrier was not to keep people out, nor was the genjutsu to turn people away. It was simply an early warning system similar to Konoha's. The genjutsu field was meant to gently guide any traveller directly to the village's front gates. This was meant to ensure that anyone attempting to invade or sneak into the village will, not only set off the barrier, allowing an early response team to track them down, but also to allow the team to discern the intentions of who ever entered the field and if needed, assist in disposing of any hostile elements or, use the genjutsu itself to turn them away without them ever being the wiser.

This system was among the seals in the scroll given to Naruto by master kyosh, and was set up as a result of the constant attempts at spying on Arashi. Who knew that the major and even smaller villages would find them so interesting, even though every attempt had failed, some bloody, some not so much. The spy attempts had proven, at first, a convenient way to ensure that their village was secured from any spies, however, constant attempts proved to be taxing on the security and was becoming rather annoying. As a result, a barrier technique with a genjutsu woven into it was created and placed around the village. This had proven to be quite effective as the village's security had never been compromised since. Unfortunately, those skilled in genjutsu or experienced enough with it was barely slowed by the field.

In order to navigate the genjutsu-barrier field, ninja were taught to travel through it in a certain manner before dispelling the effects on themselves; this would therefore ensure the authenticity of the ninja's loyalty while ninja of jounin level and was taught a special seal sequence that would shield them from the effects of the genjutsu.

When leaving the village the barrier field still took effect, however, as long as one stayed on the orange road everything would be fine. Whether coming in or going out, dispelling it would be of little use, since the continuous effects of the genjutsu causes the victim to be trapped not long after it was initially broken.

Unfortunately, Hoshigaki Kisame was not a master of genjutsu and although his experience allowed him to temporarily break the genjutsu on himself, he realised that attacking the village from the front and at night was very foolish. Since setting foot in the barrier, he had realised that he was in one and sensing the fluctuations in his chakra, immediately cancelled it and returned the way he came. He did not need to go all the way to know where it was, he could sense Samehada, and depending on the position he knew that the village was against the water.

"Positioning your village with the ocean at your back is excellent positioning," he said to himself as he left to rest up for tomorrow, "but against me, Hoshigaki Kisame, it may as well be a road lined with flower petals."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks once again for reading my fic, I hope it was to you expectations and that there wasn't too many errors this time, the timeline for this chapter was a ROYAL PAIN, I consulted the manga and while it helped some, it turns out that there are a few discrepancies there as well, so I had to make do and interpret as best I could. Chapter 34 is coming along nicely, about half way through, and it would have more action. So, until next time, Read, Enjoy and Review.**


	34. The Burning Leaf

**A/N: Sorry for the lengthy delay, but this chapter was a bit troublesome to write, especially the section with Naruto. Oh well, what's done is done and cannot be undone, however, I do hope this chapter meets your standards. The climax is approaching and I am still working out the kinks in that. So please, Read, Enjoy and Review.**

* * *

**Last time**

When leaving the village the barrier field still took effect, however, as long as one stayed on the orange road everything would be fine. Whether coming in or going out, dispelling it would be of little use, since the continuous effects of the genjutsu causes the victim to be trapped not long after it was initially broken.

Unfortunately, Hoshigaki Kisame was not a master of genjutsu and although his experience allowed him to temporarily break the genjutsu on himself, he realised that attacking the village from the front and at night was very foolish. Since setting foot in the barrier, he had realised that he was in one and sensing the fluctuations in his chakra, immediately cancelled it and returned the way he came. He did not need to go all the way to know where it was, he could sense Samehada, and depending on the position he knew that the village was against the water.

"Positioning your village with the ocean at your back is excellent positioning," he said to himself as he left to rest up for tomorrow, "but against me, Hoshigaki Kisame, it may as well be a road lined with flower petals."

* * *

The continuation

**THE BURNING LEAF**

On the surface, Konoha appeared to be a peace loving and docile village, and in many respects, that was true. Unfortunately, that had lead to many villages thinking that they were weak. Although they thought that, they were not foolish enough to actually believe that. Among all the hidden villages, Konoha may as well be the truest representation of what a true ninja and ninja village is supposed to be. They never boasted, they were not arrogant, they did not try to put up a front of cold indifference to strangers and they did not have to show why they were strong, at least generally speaking. They did not need to do these things for many reasons. Their standards were high, their shinobi were strong, they protected each other, both in the light and in the shadows and they were created by the two most powerful ninja clan.

Even on this day, where the sun was shining, the breeze was calm and cool, and everything seemed right with the world, the ninja of Konoha scurried about defending and keeping a watchful eye on the perimeters. Unfortunately, this peacefulness was nothing more than the calm before the storm as the ninja that patrolled the perimeter of the village were suddenly and swiftly killed without a moment's notice.

The assailant, or assailants, in this case, may have appeared as a group of six siblings, with their similar orange hair, love for body piercings, black cloaks with red clouds on them and their rippled grey eyes. The seventh member, a serene looking woman, dressed similarly to the others but with blue hair and a paper flower in it. However, the first six were not siblings, they were Akatsuki, and they had finally come. They had organized themselves, and made clear their plans with the blue haired woman, and they were ready.

"Let them feel pain."

* * *

**(Meanwhile, the gates of arashigakure.)**

Kakashi and his team had run all through the night and into the morning to reach their destination. No doubt there would be some aching muscles, but they fuelled themselves with the thought of their purpose, and with soldier pills. The latter would have negatives effects, but that could wait for later. When they made their way into the barrier genjutsu field, Sasuke and Kakashi realised that they had all stumbled into a massive genjutsu. Kakashi and Sasuke could use their sharingan to find their way through, but when a ninja appeared behind them they all turned and prepared for conflict.

"Who are you and what is your purpose in this place?" he asked.

On his face was a white kabuki mask. The mask was painted with a face depicting a most honest and pure joy. It made one feel safety and danger, trust and distrust, hope and despair; because, even though the mask said one thing, what was underneath was anyone's guess. This was a ninja of the assassination department, one of the few with a key through the genjutsu field.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, jounin of Konoha, and this is my team," he said while gesturing to his team, "we come with a message straight from Hokage-sama to Kanshisha-sama regarding the leader of Akatsuki."

Upon hearing this, the ninja appeared to stiffen ever so slightly.

"Let me see," he said, holding out his hand.

"Forgive me, but I was given orders to give this directly to the Kanshisha or the person immediately beneath him."

"Very well," he said withdrawing his hands, "allow me to escort you the way; stay close to me or you will get lost in this forest, only to reach the gate several hours later."

With that said, the ninja went through five hand seals before a tattoo on his left forearm began to glow and they took off at a fast pace, towards the storm.

After a few minutes of break neck speed, they reached at the gates, and what they saw, shocked them. People were running and panicking in the streets. When they looked in the direction where they were running from, the saw a wave, no, a great tsunami that roared towards the storm village. Kakashi looked on towards the wave that had already reached the land and was about to reach the first house. He looked around wondering where Naruto was or who it could possibly be to launch such a devastating jutsu. The Konoha team, with the exception of Sasuke and his escort was about to run in that direction to help whoever they can and possibly help lessen the impact. Before they were able to leave, they were stopped by the masked ninja.

"Your mission is to deliver a message, doing anything else will jeopardise your mission."

Kakashi simply took out the scroll and tossed it to the ninja, who caught it expertly.

"I trust you can get it to the relevant authorities?" the ninja nodded, "alright team, let's see how much people we can get out of their before it reaches the village."

Sasuke was about to voice his disagreement, but a quick glare from Kakashi quickly shut the Uchiha up and made him compliant, although, he knew he would be hearing about this later.

They went off in the direction of the wave, all the way to the end of the village, taking only a few seconds, hoping to rescue people who were closest to danger. When they arrived, Sakura saw a little girl standing in a tree staring out at the wave; Sakura had to wonder if the girl had a death wish, or if she became stuck in the tree.

"Don't worry, I'm coming," Sakura said quickly running up the side of the tree, "I will get you down in a second."

However, as Sakura was about to wrap her arms around the girl, she pushed the pinket away and shook her head.

"No, don't," the little girl said, "I want to see her stop the big wave?"

"What?" Sakura said in shock, "you mean, there is someone else out there?"

"mmhmm," she said with a cute smile pointing in the direction of the wave, "look."

Sakura looked out at the incoming wave, wondering if she could still rescue someone that close to the wave. Tsunamis were amazingly fast, but to a ninja, it may as well be molasses. Despite this, ninjas are not miracle workers, well, that would also depend on your definition of a miracle. However, what Sakura saw in the distance shocked her to her core.

"Is she mad?" she said as she got on her radio.

"Kakashi-sensei, we have an emergency,"

"What is it?" he asked, "are you in any danger?"

"No, but Hinata-san is standing directly in the path of the wave, barely a few hundred meters away."

"Shit, who is the closest?  Kakashi asked.

"I am, but I won't make it in time." Sasuke said.

Damn it," Kakashi cursed.

As the Konoha team watched the tsunami approaching her, they saw her put her hands out in the direction of the wave.

"_What is she doing?"_

"_Is she crazy?"_

"_Run, Hinata, there is nothing you can do."_

These were just some of the thoughts that went through their minds. However, what they saw next would be something that they would remember for the rest of their lives, because, instead of the wave crushing Hinata and washing its way further inland, the wave simply slowed down then stopped right in front of her out stretched hands. If that wasn't enough, she then thrust her hands towards the ocean, and like an obedient child, the wave receded to the ocean.

The Konoha team was soon brought out of their shock when a large blue man with shark-like eyes and gills appeared from beneath the sand and delivered a devastating kick to Hinata's midsection. He then drew the swords on his back and raced after her to cut her in half. However, she took control of herself while moving through the air, and when she landed, Kisame was already on her.

Kisame swung his sword down at her, aiming to cut her in half, but she rolled out of the attack just in time. Kisame, however, was not done yet as he followed with a horizontal strike. Kisame was actually quite an excellent swordsman and a powerful, skilled and experienced ninja, and sometimes, just that experience alone makes all the difference. So, for someone like Hinata, despite all her powerful skills was at a disadvantage, so, it would be no surprise that while unarmed and getting caught off guard would take its toll. However, Kisame underestimated her. As the sword neared her, it suddenly stopped, as if being blocked by something. When he realised that his strike was blocked, he looked carefully at his downed apponent. What he saw caught him off guard and brought a predatory grin to his face. In her hand was a blade completely made of chakra.

"So, the little bird has claws," Kisame said as he readied his sword to strike again.

The downed girl only smiled.

"That's not a bad idea," she said, and as Kisame was ready to finish her off, he had to halt his attack and jump away from the chakra claw that now adorned Hinata's other hand.

Unfortunately for him, he did not get away unscathed as a set of four claw marks now adorned the left side of his face.

"That is quite unexpected. The ability to form a katana and claws out of pure chakra in such short amounts of time that is even capable of blocking my attacks speaks highly of your skill, and your talent in water chakra manipulation is most impressive, however..." he said as he readied another assault, "a discarded princess like you is way out of your league."

Before he was able to take another step forward, he had to dodge a set of nearly invisible thread that cut everything in its path with no resistance and then a clawed hand rising out of the ground. While he was able to escape these, he was barely able to escape the fireball that did not come at him, but at the spot where he would land.

"I see reinforcement has arrived,"

As he said this, three ninja appeared next to Hinata.

"What is the status?" Hinata asked.

"Everything is under control, Hinata-sama and this area is currently being separated," Kouga kai said, "furthermore, we didn't locate any other enemy ninja in the vicinity. It appears as though he attacked on his own."

"I see," she said as she activated her Byakugan, "With the amount of chakra you have, it is not a surprise. However..."

Hinata stared into his eyes.

"What do you think you will accomplish by attacking this village? You should know that you will not leave hear alive."

At that, Kisame simply laughed.

"I came for three things," he said, " my sword, to verify the location of the kyuubi, and to make sure no Akatsuki secrets got in the wrong hands... right, Itachi-san?"

-break

As the Konoha ninja looked on, they were all shocked to see Hinata, the little girl who sometimes appeared too scared to step out into the sun was facing down a ninja like Hoshigaki Kisame. However, this shock paralyzed them all, after hearing the name of Uchiha Itachi.

"W-what is a monster like that doing in a place like this?" Sakura asked, "and fighting with Hinata, against the Akatsuki?"

This and much more was going through Sasuke's mind as he stared at the only part of his brother's face that was uncovered, his cold, cole-black eyes.

"_It is him," _he thought, _"but why are you hear? Why are you helping them? Why didn't you return? Why didn't you tell me?"_

"Calm down, Sasuke," Kakashi said as he saw the Uchiha's reaction before turning to the rest of the squad, "come on, as allies we must give help where needed, and Hoshigake Kisame is not someone that can be beaten easily."

The Konoha team appeared from the sidelines next to Hinata. Sasuke glanced to Itachi's face and even though the mask he wore obscured his face, the eyes were still the same. Itachi on the other hand paid him no mind as he kept a sharp eye on Kisame. Having been the man's partner for over three years, he knew that even though he was corned and vastly outnumbered, he would still not back down from this fight and would take any advantage or distraction to his advantage, he also knew that, Hoshigaki Kisame was not stupid. Despite Kisame's years of experience and monstrous chakra, he knew that Kisame could not beat the ninja that were here, so all they had to do was not die, and he would retreat, so until then, Sasuke would have to wait.

Kisame eyed the gathered ninja and smiled that shark like smile that scared many lesser ninja.

"It would seem that I am at quite the disadvantage," he said, as he put the sword away, "two Uchihas, Sharingan Kakashi, and a Hyuuga, not exactly the best odds."

"You should not have come here, Kisame," Itachi said.

"After realising that my partner blocked some of my memory I just had to find out the reason why," he said, still in a conversational tone, "imagine my surprise to find that same partner of mine teaming up with the enemy. So, where is the kyuubi?"

"You sound like we might actually tell you...or that you can force it from us," Akira said, "I would give you a chance to leave, however, you are an enemy ninja who knows far too much."

"heh, it was worth a try," he said before flashing through a set of seals, "**suiton: Bakusui Shōha**."

Out of his mouth came a raging gout of water that rapidly made its way towards the ninja. It was so huge, that they all realised that they could not escape the jutsu and would be eventually swept up in the technique and running would do no good.

"Akira nee-chan, Itachi-san, take everyone and move back," some were about to protest before she continued, "this means you and your team as well, Kakashi-san. I shall be more than enough to deal with him."

With a sweet smile that made them realise that there was no room for argument they all hopped away with the wave mere meters from her.

"You are either brave, or very stupid," Kisame said as he rode atop the wave he created with his sword ready to strike, "but you're going to need a bigger sacrifice than you, little girl."

Kisame's grin increased further when she didn't make a move to escape or prepare some kind of counter, that is, if she could counter such a jutsu. Kisame was now poised to relieve her of her head when he was suddenly rudely awakened when the wave stopped abruptly in front of her, with him just outside of his reach, and a tendril of the water shot out and held his sword arm. At the same time, a larger tendril of water came towards Hinata, however, instead of attacking or binding her the way it had done to Kisame, it gushed at her feet, and with a step from Hinata, she was propelled towards Kisame and delivered a vicious kick causing spit and other matter to emerge from his mouth as well as propelling him back into the water.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the Konoha ninjas, Akira and the others, they all looked on in awe at the display. However, despite that, some were still sceptical of her chances of victory. After all, Kisame is a s-class missing nin for a reason.

"Realistically, what are her chances of coming out of winning this fight?" Kakashi asked.

"This won't be a fight, more like a cat playing with prey, it's a completely bad matchup."

At this, Kakashi's as well as the others eyes widened and was about to rush off to help her when an earth wall rose in their path.

"Where do you all think you are going?" Akira asked as she emerged from the wall.

"Why are you blocking our path, Hinata-san will need our help," Itachi said.

"You said it yourself," Kakashi said, trying to reason with her, "it's a completely bad match up."

"Yes, it is bad matchup...," Akira said with a smirk on her face that didn't sit well with most of the gathered ninja, "for Kisame."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked as even he realised that Kisame was no ordinary shinobi.

Akira simply lowered the wall and took a seat on a nearby bolder.

"Pay careful attention," she said, "you might learn something."

* * *

Hinata had fought Kisame with seemingly everything she had, and while she had managed to force him back to the ocean, the grin on Kisame's face told her that all her efforts before would not be enough for what was coming next.

Kisame stared at his opponent from across the water of the ocean they were currently standing on. She was less than half his size, less than half his age and her chakra capacity was less than his own and yet, she held her own against him. Of course, he was not going all out, after all, if he did, the fight would end too quickly, and he was enjoying this fight immensely. Already she had managed to surprise him with a few tricks that threw him for a loop. Not only was she able to nullify his jutsu once, but twice, however, he was fairly certain that there was some trick to it and she couldn't keep it up for long. Her mastery of her chakra was worthy of praise, and he would give credit where credit was due.

Kisame would respect her, and to show just how much he respected her, he would stop holding back and hopefully she won't die; if only so that he could have another fight with her. As it was, the fight was already over as the field was in his favour. He had most of his chakra, he was at a respectable distance and he was currently surrounded by water.

"You are a great ninja, girl, you have a great deal of skill and strength, and I respect that," Kisame said as he sheathed his katana, "but I'm afraid I'm going to have to stop holding back and end this fight. But before I do, allow me to know the name of such an excellent warrior."

"Coming from a reputed shinobi such as yourself, your words mean quite a lot," she said with a gentle smile on her face, "however I cannot allow you to continue being a threat to my comrades and to Naruto-kun."

"Ah, so the kyuubi jinchuriki _is_ here." Kisame said, "well then, that means that if you survive my next move we will definitely meet again."

However, the statement didn't intimidate or anger Hinata at all; in fact, she seemed to find it a little amusing if the look of mirth that coloured her face was any indication. This confused Kisame as to the cause for this strange behaviour.

"You are mistaken, Hoshigaki Kisame, about many things," she said, and seeing his confused look, she continued, "I let that information slip because there is no hope for you now. You are going to take that information to your grave."

Kisame only laughed at that.

"Again, I respect that," he said as he readied his jutsu, "but this is the end girl-"

"Uzumaki Hinata," she said, and seeing Kisame release what was most likely his greatest water jutsu, she continued, "that is my name, or at least, soon to be."

As she had finished, Kisame had released his jutsu.

"**Suiton: Daikōdan no Jutsu**," he said as he thrust his hands out and causing a great shark of water with rows of teeth to fly at her.

Kisame looked on as she didn't bother to even raise a defence. Why would she, it would serve no purpose as any chakra based barrier would only fall and make the attack larger. Any counter attack would also only make the attack stronger. She was too close and that jutsu too swift and large to dodge. It was hopeless, and Kisame knew it. Kisame could see it on her face. Despite her calm expression, he knew that it was all she could do to put up a brave front and meet her end like a true warrior; yet, another reason to respect her. Not even her annoying jutsu to repel water technique would be able to stop it. However, as confident as he was and as forward as he may appear to be sometimes, he was not in any way stupid and did not live so long by being caught unprepared.

"**Suiton: Senjikizame**"

The enormous wall of a thousand sharks barrelled towards her as Kisame rode atop it like a god of the sea upon his chariot of waves. With this, even if she somehow managed to stop the first technique, there would be no stopping or escaping the next technique.

However, Kisame made two simple mistakes, mistakes that he would never get the chance to contemplate. His first mistake was that he did not pay proper attention to his surroundings. He should have noticed that the ocean was unnaturally calm, far calmer than any ocean or sea had any right being. It was an easy error to make, considering his mastery over suiton jutsu, it did not make much of a difference to him. The second mistake he made was fighting Hinata on such a large body of water. Hozuki suigetsu himself would testify to that being nothing short of suicide. In Kisame's defence, how was he supposed to know that water responded to Hinata as if it was part of her body?

So, it was to Kisame's great shock and then fear when his first technique did not only stop, but was reduced back to water, and the imperial wall of sharks he rode not only stopped, but turned on him and began tearing away at him in a frenzy that all sharks were known for. He couldn't understand it, how could this have happened? All she saw was her raise her hands and then everything went to hell. It was inconceivable.

"H-how," he asked as he laid bloodied, broken and missing a few limbs and chunks of flesh.

To his credit, Hinata was breathing hard. Having to control that amount of water is not easy, no matter how you look at it. However, she didn't have time to be tired as a few tendrils of water snaked their way around Kisame and brought him up to his knees.

"You are indeed one of the best suiton users around, however, I have surpassed the level of chakra nature manipulation," she said as a sword of pure chakra formed in her hand, "water itself is part of my will."

With that, she brought the sword down, thus ending the chapter that was Hoshigaki Kisame, kirigakure no kaijin.

* * *

All the ninja, with the exception of Akira, that was on the shore watching the fight could hardly comprehend what they just witnessed. This had not been a fight, this was what happened when a sleeping dragon was awakened and then taunted by a goat. The goat would be devoured as if it were a light snack. Gentle, Kind and sweet Hinata had not just beaten Kisame, she had devoured him in a way that made the powerful man look like a mere child.

"A mismatch indeed," Kakashi said as Hinata made her way back to shore and handed Kisame's head to Kai.

"Have it returned to kiri," she said as she turned to the group of shell shocked ninja, "now, Kakashi-san, how may I help you?"

Kakashi, still simply looked at her dumbly before being broken out by Sasuke's voice.

"Hinata, where is Naruto, there is something I need to talk to him about," he said, and then if just occurring to him he continued, "and how is _he_ hear?"

"Don't speak out of turn, Sasuke," Kakashi said, "forgive him; he has been under some stress lately. We came as quickly as possible by Tsunade-sama's orders to deliver a very important message that must be given directly to the Kanshisha."

"I see," Hinata, said as she walked back towards the village, beckoning the other ninja to follow, "however, your timing could not have been worse since he isn't in the village right now. Is it very important?"

That certainly made their travel pointless.

"It's what we have discovered about the Akatsuki leader, pain," Kakashi answered. "Who did he leave in charge?"

"That would be me," she said in a serious tone, "let us discuss this further in the office."

As they walked, Sasuke's short fuse had finally worn itself out.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN HE IS NOT HERE?"

* * *

Myoubokuzan, the toad village; where everything was larger than they had any business being. Whether it was located in some far and distant place or in a dimension far removed from the world Naruto knew, it didn't matter at this point in time as he lay on the leaf of a plant. The leaf the size of a king sized bed, and in front of him a book, "Tale of a gutsy ninja", and on his face was a small smile. To him, it seemed as the character in the book lived the life that he was born to live and be the kind of person he always thought of himself as a perfect ninja. It was not that the character's name, which he happened to share, that endeared him to the gutsy ninja, it was his determination, the same determination and willingness to never give up that others have always told him he had. To him, it was like reading a story of himself; Naruto, the gutsy shinobi, the legend.

"Naruto-chan, there you are."

Naruto turned from his now finished book to see the diminutive form of Fukasaku hopping towards him. Naruto smiled as he saw him.

"I have been looking all over for you," he said, "where do you go to when you disappear anyway?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and grinned.

"No where important, just exploring this place, it's really amazing," he said, "so, what seems to be the problem, has something happened?"

"Yes, I have received news that Konoha has just been attacked."

"What, by whom?"

"Akatsuki," he said before Naruto got up and began moving towards the house, "where are you going Naruto-chan?"

"I'm going to get ready for battle; I'm going to need your help to get there though."

"I see, but why would you do something like that?"

Naruto stared at the toad in shock and confusion.

"After returning the Uchiha, you owe Konoha nothing," he began, "you don't live there, and the villagers celebrated your death. Besides, my sources tell me that the only people who knows where your village is, is not in Konoha, that leaves only the Hokage, and Tsunade-chan is strong, she won't say anything. So tell me, why even bother."

"There are many reasons," Naruto said, "I am the new leader of the ancient shinobi way, observing and recording is my duty, but most of all, despite all that you said, I still have people in Konoha that are precious to me, and if there is just one, then that is enough to protect them, but most importantly, if I simply abandon Konoha, then that would prove nothing at all, the cycle of hatred has to end somewhere and it has to start with someone."

With that, he turned and continued.

'_I couldn't have said it better myself'_ thought the toad, _'you truly are the child of prophecy'._

* * *

**(Konoha)**

The village was in ruin. Buildings were destroyed and many lay dead in the street, but despite all this, there was still hope as Tsunade spent her chakra through her summon to save as many as she could. However, not everyone was lucky. Many did not make it.

As Tsunade sat on the roof of the building within a circular seal with four ANBU guarding her cardinal points from within the circle, the main instigator of this catastrophe had appeared behind her as if he had fallen out of the sky. The ANBU reacted quickly and drew their weapons to defend their Hokage from the threat. When Tsunade turned around and met his eyes, there seemed to be a burning pillar of fire within his rinnegan.

"Six piercings in his nose and seven in his ears," one ANBU said, "it's him."

And then Tsunade recognised the face.

"You," she said.

"Long time no see Tsunade," the god realm said, "you're the only one left of the sannin. I've wanted to speak with you."

"You're...that kid," Tsunade said, remembering a time long past.

"Looks like you remember me," he said.

"Do you know him?" an ANBU asked Tsunade.

"A little," she confirmed.

"Who is he?" the ANBU asked.

Before Tsunade could say anything, pain answered.

"The god who will restore order," he said.

Despite the fact that his face had no emotions and his voice was a dry monotone, the power in his words carried and made the ANBU guarding Tsunade flinch. They could feel his power despite the distance between them.

"He's not and ordinary ninja, that's for sure." the ANBU said. It was obvious, but the god realm's power almost compelled him to say it, but pain paid him no mind as he focused on Tsunade.

"Where is Uzumaki Naruto," he asked, "where is the kyuubi?"

"Who knows..." she bold-facedly lied.

"I have captured almost all the jinchuriki," he said, "the ninja villages have lost the equilibrium of the bijuu. It's no use hiding the kyuubi, the fighting will start soon. The embers of war are already smouldering, and we will control the war. If you cooperate I'll be willing to help you. You must be aware of the situation...of our power."

"Don't underestimate the Godaime Hokage," Tsunade shouted, "You're just a bunch of terrorists trying to destroy the stability our forefathers worked for. Whatever you say is meaningless."

At her words, the god realm closed his eyes as if in deep contemplation. Then, his eyes snapped open causing the wind to blow and the ANBU to brace themselves from the intensity of his chakra.

"Don't be so haughty," he said.

"I'm not saying everything Konohagakure has done was right," Tsunade replied, "but I won't accept your way of doing things."

"Watch what you say, this is your last warning from god," pain said, "tell me where Naruto is?"

Tsunade stared at him defiantly.

"We will use everything we have to fight you, that is all," she said before continuing, "and you are wrong about one thing."

The deva path stared at her with something Tsunade guessed to be curiosity.

"You will never get what you want most." She said.

"If you think Konoha's ninja can protect Naruto forever-,"

"That's not it," she cut him off, causing a look that she interpreted as confusion, and with a smile she quelled his confusion with only three words, "Naruto is strong."

Unfortunately, the confidence that Tsunade had slowly been building was quickly made pointless.

"Seems that Naruto is not here," he said, "Arashigakure no sato, located in the new Uzumaki no kuni."

"_Damn,"_ Tsunade thought, _"how did he know?"_

"Looks like there is no need to hang around here anymore."

"Bastard," Tsunade said.

She was about to launch herself at him, but a quick intervention by her ANBU made her see reason. It would be better to let them go and reinforce the village and hopefully Kakashi would have made it to the storm village and delivered the message. Hopefully they would be prepared for them. They would provide assistance where they could, but now there was nothing more Konoha could do. However, as he turned his back, the god realm spoke.

"And one last thing," he began, "that chakra in your feet, is it to guard against my technique? I guess that means you know all about my powers."

As he said this, Tsunade was starting to see red. They did indeed know all about his powers, however, it had come at a high price.

"Everything is meaningless in the face of great power, you great nations have proven that," he said.

"You..." one of the ANBU seethed but was ignored as pain continued his rant.

"You think you are the only ones who matter. You think you can put off death, but peace had made you foolish and thoughtless," he said staring off into nothing, "If you kill someone, someone else will kill you... hatred binds you together."

At this point, Tsunade was not willing to listen to anymore.

"Enough of your nonsense," she said, but he was not done.

"War brings pain and injury and death to both sides."

"The great nations have suffered too," she rebutted, "I have had enough of your accusations.

Pain turned his head so he could stare at her.

"Don't make me laugh," he said before crouching low, "I want you to feel pain, think about pain, to accept pain, to know pain."

"_Does he have something else up his sleeve?" _Tsunade asked he launched himself high into the sky.

"Those who don't know pain can never know true peace."

Meanwhile, across Konoha, all of the summons started to spontaneously disappear and soon after, the paths of pain did so as well. Many of the Konoha ninja, those that were still conscious thought that they were retreating and that it was all over. However, there were those that knew better, and they were proven right when they looked up and saw the black cloaked god realm floating over Konoha.

Tsunade did not know what he was about to do, but whatever it was, it could not have been good. Unfortunately, there was nothing she could do but protect her ninja the best she can from whatever he unleashed, that is, if she even could.

* * *

Pain looked down from his position in the sky at the village of Konoha, they were like ants to him, and now that he other paths were removed he spread his arms wide and unleashed pain upon the foolish mortals.

"**Shinra tensei."**

He had unleashed his attack, and all that was needed now was to wait and watch the pain he had inflicted, maybe they would now understand. Maybe, now that they had a taste of true pain, they can now understand true peace. However, a puff of smoke suddenly erupted in the middle of the village.

"**Fuuton: hougetsu no jutsu."**

Pain heard the technique, and didn't think anything of it, that is, until nothing happened to Konoha, and that his attack did nothing but struggle and force against the unknown jutsu. In the end, all they did, was cancel each other out.

Seeing one of his best technique so suddenly neutralized, he allowed himself to fall back to the ground. When reached the ground, he saw three great toads, one with a pair of swords strapped to his back, another with a sasumata and a shield, and the last, which stood in the centre of the two, had a pipe in his mouth. On his head, was another toad, and on the toads head was none other than Uzumaki Naruto. However, he appeared a bit different; he wore the same clothing he was wearing the haori that signified him as the shodai Kanshisha. On his back was a large scroll, but the only real change, was his eyes, they were yellow with a black bar for pupils and orange markings right around his eyes and on his eyelids.

The civilians and ninja alike all looked on at the new arrivals in awe. Soon after, shima landed next to her husband, he was standing next to Naruto on gamakichi's head

"My timing was right on the money it seems," she said.

"Yes, but I am afraid I have wasted an opportunity," Naruto responded as he kept an eye on pain, "my jutsu didn't put a scratch on him."

"Thats not it, Naruto-chan," the old female toad sage said, "your technique seemed to have neutralised a technique of his own."

"I see" Naruto said.

"_If all it did was neutralise his jutsu, then that meant he intended to destroy all of konoha and everyone in it,"_ Naruto thought. _"What a ruthless person."_

Naruto locked eyes with pain, and before pain could say anything or move, Naruto disappeared causing even the eyes of the emotion deprived corpse of the deva path to widen on surprise and then to gasp when he was suddenly punched cleanly across Konoha and into the forest outside, smashing through a few buildings on the way.

Naruto was about to follow up when Tsunade suddenly appeared at his side.

"Naruto, why are you hear shouldn't you be in your village right now?" she asked, worried that he never got her message of pain's secrets, "you should hurry back, he found out about Arashigakure and where it is located."

"I got a message saying that you guys were in trouble, so, as your ally, I came to help," Naruto smiled before a serious expression came over his face as he looked around at all the death, destruction and mayhem that pain had caused, "besides, he wants me, and he did all this to get it, and now I am hearing that he had already received what he came for. I think it's high time he learns an old lesson."

Tsunade grinned when she saw the look on his face; it was a face that promised a world of hurt followed by eternal regret of the one receiving said hurt.

"And what's that lesson?" she asked.

"Be careful what you ask for," he said, but continued before he leapt back on gamabunta's head to pursue pain, "this may be a bad time, but, now that I have natural energy, I can tell, there are a few people that I cannot sense, are they on a mission."

"Yes, I sent them to your village to inform you on what we have uncovered about pain."

"I see, thank goodness," he said before turning his eyes off into the distance, "he is getting ready to attack again, it's time to go. Tell everyone not to get too close, it would be difficult to protect them and fight him at the same time."

"Ok, but take katsuyu with you, he has all the information that you would need to know."

Fukasku took the toad from Tsunade and placed it in one of Naruto's pockets before Naruto jumped back on to gamabunta's head.

"Gamakichi, you stay here with Tsunade and the others," said Naruto.

"Got it," he said very seriously.

"Alright gamabunta, let's go kick some ass."

Pain had never been more shocked in his entire life. Sure he had sensed the tremendous power rolling off Naruto, but he had disregarded it. Even though Naruto was a jinchuriki, he still disregarded it, after all, no matter how much power mortals may amass, in the face of a god, they were still just that, mortals; worst of all, pain saw Naruto as nothing but a child, a powerful child, but a child none the less. Never in a million years would he have thought that his most powerful form, the god realm would be caught flat footed like this. The sheer speed and power, that was unleashed in that moment. There wasn't even a sign or twitch of muscle to indicate any kind of motion. He just disappeared, and reappeared and the next thing he knew, the deva path was hurtling across the ruined village of Konoha smashing through some buildings, a wall, and eventually several trees. Not in his wildest imagination would he have thought this was possible.

"_I underestimated him,"_ he thought as the repaired body of the deva path stepped out of the mouth of the outer path surrounded by the remaining paths, _"and god realm's power will take time to return."_

Just then, he heard three loud booms and a dust cloud rose up. When the dust settled, he looked up, and saw the same three toads with Naruto on the head of the centre one. He looked into his eyes.

"This saves me the trouble of looking for you," he said, but the look in Naruto's eyes was different, there was nothing, no anger, or rage, just completely blank.

This unnerved him a bit, and seeing the limitations of the deva path, the others quickly got in formation with the animal, human and demon realm in front, god and preta realm directly behind the first three, and finally naraka path directly behind those two.

"**The one in the very back is capable of bringing back the ones that fall,"** katsuyu said from Naruto's pocket.

"I see," Naruto said as he paid attention to the formation, "that explains the formation, that is the most important one. Taking him out first ensures that they do not come back."

Naruto jumped off the head of gamabunta and in response, the animal realm placed a hand on the ground and summoned a rhino that charged directly at Naruto. It collided into Naruto with a loud noise and threw up a lot of dust. When the dust cleared it showed Naruto to be completely unharmed and holding back the rhino with only one hand.

Naruto didn't get a chance to retaliate however, as his show of strength was turned into a pincer attack since the demon realm closed in from behind with several cruel looking blades protruding from his body intending to skewer Naruto.

For most people, this was the proverbial rock and hard place. If he dealt with the rhino first then he would be left open to the demon realm, and if he dealt with the demon realm first, then he would have to release the rhino, allowing it to attack him at close range. But Naruto is not most people, so he did the next best thing. He picked up the rhino by the horn and slammed it on the charging demon realm, who, while fast, was too close to turn back and too far away to make it to Naruto in time. Needless to say that was the end of the demon realm.

That did not mean the others were idle, the animal realm had once again performed a summoning, this time summoning a huge bull and a dog of the same size with wings. Seeing this, the toad sages were about intervene but were stopped when Naruto placed out his hands. They looked up at him but didn't argue.

Naruto created two kage bunshin and had them follow him as he charged directly at the two incoming animals.

"**Senjutsu: goutsuchi nami no jutsu,"** said one of the clones after running through a set of seals causing ground to raise up, creating a tremendous wave of earth the size of the summons.

The dog was able to leap over the jutsu, however, the bull was not so fortunate and was buried.

"**senjutsu: daikaze nami no jutsu,"** said the other clone as a tornado force wind swiftly picked up the dog and cast it away.

This left the way clear for Naruto to move unimpeded. But, the three summons were not out yet, however, this was where the three toads came in and quickly disabled them.

Tsunade and the other ninja that was capable of doing so looked at the battle from the safety of the wall.

"Who is that man?" a ninja asked.

"I can't believe it," another, a Hyuuga said, his byakugan active, "its Uzumaki Naruto."

"What? The kyuubi brat?" another said, "wow, he's gotten really powerful."

"Let's go help him," one said, "he may have started another village, but it was our fault, and we must atone any way that we can."

Despite the shinobi populace of Konoha never actually fully hating Naruto like the non shinobi populace did, they all felt it when they had all thought he had died. Because at the end of the day, no matter what a person had sealed within them, they were all ninja of the leaf, and that was a bond that could never be broken. They all knew why the Akatsuki was there, but that changed nothing.

"Let's go help out the Kanshisha," a ninja shouted.

"NO! We cannot help him now," Tsunade said stopping them from charging into the raging battle.

"But Hokage-sama, we must help him he has done so much for us and we have not done anything."

"I more than any of you know how that feels," she said as she masterfully hid the sadness in her eyes that she was not able to help him, "but he has become powerful while he was away, and has also mastered a technique that would make our input more harmful than helpful."

"Then what can we do, Tsunade-sama?"

"We can watch and believe in him."

With that they all turned back to the fight.

The preta part came charging next and Naruto was about to use a ninjutsu to counter its reckless charge.

"**Naruto, ninjutsu won't work on this one, he will absorb any technique you use."**

"In that case..." Naruto then charged back at the preta path, and when he was close, Naruto launched a text book straight punch at its face. Unfortunately, the punch was delivered too soon, woefully too soon. There was at least a foot of distance between Naruto's fist and the preta path's face, and if he was capable of facial expression a smirk would have come across his face at that point at the poor excuse of a fight which he was about to capitalize on. However, after Naruto released the punch and with the preta path not seeing the need to dodge, its head promptly exploded.

"**Gamaryu: odayaku koutetsu,"** Naruto said as he looked upon the final four of his opponents, "Which one of you is next?"

The old toad could not help the proud smile that came across his face as he watched Naruto fight next to Tsunade.

"_**Gamaryu: odayaku koutetsu**__," _he thought, _"the combination of the ancient shinobi way's odayaku koutetsu , a style that combines both soft and hard style to do both internal and external damage, and the toad kumite, a style that uses the natural energy surrounding us. The energy became part of Naruto's body and attacked pain. But in sage mode, he becomes more dangerous and his reach extends far more than usual, and thanks to odayak koutetsu inner and outer effect, his reach is far greater than normal."_

Despite all of this, he did also notice that the odayaku koutetsu naturally sought to achieve such levels, because even in sage mode, that level of reach was not possible, it was as if the style was created with this in mind. Yet another reason to admire the tenacity of the Ancient Shinobi order. With someone like Naruto now at the helm and with the backing of the toads this time, the old toad sage could almost feel the creation of a new world, a world where shinobi lived in the kind of peace that they were truly there for.

"I see," the god realm said, "so you have become a sage like master Jiraiya?"

"Yes, I have," Naruto answered calmly as he created a kage bunshin and began forming a rasengan in one hand while manipulated wind chakra in his other, "you were his student as well, weren't you?"

"Yes, I was, therefore we are fellow pupils, we studied under the same master," he said, "We both should be able to understand each other."

"I agree, "Naruto said as his jutsu was complete, "but Master jiraiya longed for peace. What you are doing will not create peace, at least, not the right kind. Look around you, is this really the kind of peace you want to create?"

"You cannot see the forest for the trees, you do not understand the meaning of peace," Was his response, "come quietly, your death will lead to peace."

At this, Naruto only smiled.

"I see Master jiraiya seems to pick rather stubborn students, as talking to you like this is like speaking to a brick wall," Naruto said, "I will have to rectify that soon."

Meanwhile, standing next to Tsunade, Shima turned to Fukasaku with astonishment.

"**Look at his chakra, did you teach him that?**" she asked,

"**No...I've never seen this before,**" he responded in as much astonishment as his wife,"**He never did this during our training...What is he planning?**"

However, Naruto surprised them once more when he threw the spinning, shuriken-shaped mass of chakra.

"**He threw it,**" Shima said in shock.

"_**What?"**_Fusaku thought as he saw Naruto do what should have been impossible.

"How can he throw such dense, quick spinning chakra?" Tsunade asked to seemingly no one.

The remaining four paths of pain attempted to evade, but it was pointless since as the thought they had avoided it by inches, it expanded. However, they were all still able to escape, all that is, but the human path, which sacrificed itself to save the animal path by throwing it into the air.

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu**," while in mid air, a strange bird was summoned that dive bombed Naruto.

As it did, a lot of dust was kicked up.

"**Senpō: Ōdama Rasengan"**

"Deidara was right," pain said as the dust settled, "You can't be reasoned with."

As the dust cleared and everyone was able to see, Naruto stood in front of the bird. The bird, however, looked as if it would not be getting back up any time soon; if the large swirl marks on its body and the fact that it disappeared in a puff of smoke was any indication.

Naruto smiled at the god realm as he slowly walked towards him and withdrew a kunai. He began pouring his wind chakra into the weapon causing it to lengthen its reach.

"I have seen all that I needed to see and I have taken your measure, pain, and though you are undoubtedly the most powerful opponent I have faced," he suddenly disappeared in a burst of speed and reappeared behind the animal realm, "you are still lacking."

It tried to escape, but jumping without the lower part of one's body, even one that was previously a corpse, was still in the realm of impossibilities.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone, I hoped you like it and that my standards have not dropped. It was a bit difficult with that last fight with naruto and pain since its not an original fight, but an adapted one, and honestly, it is not easy to adapt a fight with a character that is both incredibly strong and incredibly weak as pain. It was hard not to go over board or follow canon too closely. So, tell me what you think. The fight with hinata was easir, but i want to here what you guys and gals think. The next chapter has already been started and plotted, its just to finish it, it should be easier since i am looking forward to writing it since lots of stuff will be happening, and as a little teaser, let me say this, Madara won't be happy.**

**JUTSU LIBRARY**

**Senpō: Ōdama Rasengan **(Sage art: Big ball rasengan)

**Gamaryu: odayaku koutetsu** (Toad style: gentle steel) – Probably the most devastating and dangerous taijutsu style ever conceived. It is the combination of the gentle steel fighting style of the ancient shinobi way, which allows the user to inflict both internal and external damage to the opponent making it look like the impact caused a localised explosion, and the toad kumite, which utilises natural energy to fight the enemy. Due to the effect of natural energy, the person becomes stronger, and in sage mode, the reach extends beyond the persons physical reach. However, with combining the core principles of these two arts, the user of this style can literally destroy an enemy without touching him; dodging is useless. Also, the reach of normal toad kumite is also greatly increased since a master of the odayaku koutetsu is able to strike an enemy without physical contact.

**Sendo: goutsuchi nami no jutsu** (sage art: grand earth wave technique) – Similar to master Kyosh's earth wave technique which creates a huge tidal wave of earth that moves towards the opponent like a wave in the ocean, this technique's only difference is that it is a lot bigger due to the potency of sage chakra.

**sendo: daikaze nami no jutsu **(Sage art: big wind wave technique) –similar to the wind wave technique in which a massive gust of wind blows the enemy away with the firce of a storm, however, this version is simply bigger and has all the force of a hurricane. This is due to the effects of sage chakra.

**Fuuton: hougetsu no jutsu** (Wind element: moon crushing technique) – This is an A- rank wind pressure technique capable of crushing almost any object in seconds. It was made to target airborne enemies. It is not very accurate and often times, the enemy can detect the changes leading up to the attack, however, the larger the target area, the harder it is to escape. In sage mode, Naruto's use of this technique just might be able to crush the moon.

**Shinra tensei **(Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God)

**Suiton: Senjikizame **(Water element: a thousand feeding sharks)

**Suiton: Daikōdan no Jutsu** (Water element: Great shark bullet technique)

**suiton: Bakusui Shōha **(Water element: exploding water colliding wave)

**A/N: That is all for now, I hope it was to your standards. I will try to get the next one out sooner. So until then I am going to sleep, and Read, Enjoy and Review.**


	35. Peace

**A/N: **** Hi guys, sorry for the long delay, but there was nothing I could have done.**

**That was a semester from hell. To make matters worse, I have lost a very important book, my character book. It was not only filled with the original Jutsu I plan to use in this fic and others that i am writing (proper name for that one pending), it also contained the character sketches for my original characters and Naruto and Hinata. That's important since it helps me keep perspective. It is annoying reading a fic where the author creates a Naruto or a character that is one way, and that over the course of the fic, he morphs not something else (usually to a sarcastic, or synical persona). I will try to keep it in check, but if I don't, please tell me so. And, this chapter was actually being written for quite some time, I pre-read it, but there are no guarantees that there are no errors, lol, with the amount of reviews i get on that it's becoming a trademark. Anyway, hopefully I won't take this long on the next chapter. Please tell me if my quality has dropped, so Read, Enjoy and Review**

* * *

**Last time-**

As kakashi and team emerge from the genjutsu barrier protecting Arashigakure they encounter a village in panic. The Akatsuki has attacked using a massive wave. However, it is stopped by Hinata. The perpetrator is Kisame who claims to be working alone. He and Hinata fights upon the sea but the fight then ends with Kisame losing not only the fight but his life in a terrible mismatch. He was no match for her control over water.

Sasuke was not pleased with the fact that the person he came to Arashi to see, Naruto is not there. He is however, shocked to see that his brother, Itachi is not only alive, but a member of the storm.

Later that day, on Myobokuzan, Naruto takes a break from his training to catch up on some reading when he hears the news of pain's attack on konoha. Without any second thought he decides to help.

Meanwhile, Pain lays waste to the leaf, and with seemingly no hope in sight, he unleashes a terrible jutsu, a jutsu that would have destroyed all of konoha had it not been for the timely intervention of the new toad sage.

A battle ensues.

"I have seen all that I needed to see and I have taken your measure, pain, and though you are undoubtedly the most powerful opponent I have faced," he suddenly disappeared in a burst of speed and reappeared behind the animal realm, "you are still lacking."

It tried to escape, but jumping without the lower part of one's body, even one that was previously a corpse, was still in the realm of impossibilities.

**And now, the conclusion-**

**Peace**

"_He had not shown such speed before," _pain thought_, "So he really was just testing me; but why? I need to stall till shinra tensei comes back."_

"You have indeed become strong, our master would have been proud of you," pain said, "but it is still useless. Give up and allow me to create peace."

"And then there were two," Naruto said, seemingly ignoring pain before he refocused his attention to him, "and soon there will be none."

"Do not be so full of yourself," pain said, "you are but a human, and I am a god."

"A god?" Naruto asked, genuinely confused, "god of what; Death, destruction, mayhem, war, or just simply god of pain?"

"Someone like you could not understand," he said, matter-of-factly, "just come quietly, your sacrifice will lead to peace."

As he said this, Naruto caught some movement at his left. What he saw was the other path of pain, the Naraka path, moving towards one of the downed bodies. As Naruto turned his head, pain used the opportunity to attack him with a black rod that sprouted from under his cloak. At first, Naruto appeared to have been caught flat footed; however he quickly defended by raising his weapon and blocking the weapon. It didn't stop there though, as it seemed that pain was holding out before and was delivering strikes faster than what Naruto had initially thought he was capable of. Naruto defended himself, and for the mean while they appeared to be even with each other, trading and blocking strikes that would have otherwise sliced or pierced the opponent.

"_I don't know if my chakra is stronger than his, so I don't know if he can disrupt my chakra if I get pierced," _Naruto thought, _"better to be cautious."_

"You are quite strong, Naruto," pain praised, "it is a shame this is your end."

"Are you referring to your other body that is about to try and resurrect the other one of your bodies?"

The next thing pain knew was a hand reaching out of the ground and pulling the Naraka path under the ground.

"It is quite a good thing your Rinnegan is not a Byakugan," Naruto said as a clone burst from the ground and dropped a number of the small black piercings that once adorned the paths' body, "and from that last attack I have learned two very crucial things."

Pain seemingly ignored him while he looked around the battle field and for the first time noticed all the paths. They were all normal, none of them had the Rinnegan nor did they have the piercings.

"Pulling out these little rods of yours is the quickest way to defeat you" Naruto said as he revealed one in his hands, "it's not the easiest way, but if your chakra can't get to your puppets here, then they are nothing more than corpses."

Noticing the piece of metal in Naruto's hand, the god realm reached a hand up to his nose and felt that one of the black piercings in his nose was gone.

* * *

The real Nagato widened his eyes in surprise.

"_How was he able to pull it out in the middle of such an exchange,"_ he thought, feeling a very human chill race down his spine.

That is, until he noticed something. He smiled when he did. This battle was over, shinra tensei had returned. He would show this foolish Jinchuriki what it means to disobey god.

* * *

"You said that you learned two things," pain said, "so far you have only mentioned one, tell me, what else have you learned that makes you so confident."

"That's right, I did say I learned two things, although I would love to know what makes you so confident as well, none the less," Naruto said, "what I have learned doesn't make me confident, in fact, it makes me sad, and a tad bit angry at you, more so than I already am."

"..."

Pain waited.

"What I have learned, is that, you are not a ninja. No decent ninja would have fallen for a simple trap like that," Naruto sighed, "but now I think I understand a little bit now."

That seemed to have gotten under pain's skin as he charged at Naruto. Naruto dodged the swing that would have taken of his head, but as he was about to follow up his first swing he heard two words.

"**Shinra tensei."**

The effects were immediate as it sent him hurtling away at break neck speeds and gouging up the earth, creating a trench with his body.

"My power has returned," pain said, "now do you see, you never stood a chance; come quietly and this will all be over."

As the dust settled where Naruto stopped, pain saw him get up. His clothes were torn and many scratches and gashes adorned his body and face, however there was still a smile on his face.

"I have decided," he said as the smile slowly disappeared, "I think it's time we met."

* * *

**(Arashigrakur no sato)**

A lone woman walked up to the gate of Arashi. Her lips were painted red and her blue hair tied up. She wore a green fur lined robe, and had the gate of a strong and proud kunoichi, probably a little on the arrogant side. However, her beautiful porcelain features were marred by anger as she stalked up towards the gate after enduring the genjutsu barrier. She had just spent the entire morning getting through the most persistent genjutsu she had ever had the misfortune to encounter. No matter how much time she broke the thing, it quickly reasserted itself, and to add insult to injury, it was pathetically weak and anyone with half a brain would know they were in it, but that did not make it any less persistent. To make matters worse, despite how weak it was, it was still subtle enough to fool even her for a time, and when she broke it, she always got the feeling that she was being watched, but when she tried to ascertain her watchers, she found nothing.

But the most frustrating part, the part that had her in such a foul mood, was when she had decided that enough was enough, and that this was not worth the effort to continue, she was already too far in and too lost to find her way out of the cursed forest. So, to say that Guren was in a foul mood when she finally came upon the gates of Arashi would be a vast understatement. She was livid and someone would pay for this insult. Not even made Orochimaru made such a fool of her.

She walked straight up to the gate noticing the guards but paid them no mind, as she attempted enter into the village, however, she was greeted by a white mask that had a rather pleasant smile painted upon its visage. It did not put her at ease though, in fact, it had the opposite effect, because for some reason, she felt anything but joy from the person wearing that mask, it was like the way Orochimaru would watch his victim with pleasure ...right before he killed them. It sickened her and made her wary of the person standing in front of her.

Unfortunately, a woman's fury had no equal, and despite her unease brought upon by the masked guards, it paled in comparison to her current bad mood and the two guards confronting her was not making it any better.

"Get out of my way; I am going to see your leader." She said as she attempted to walk to the outside.

That didn't work as they still barred her path.

"For what purpose you wish to see the Kanshisha," one asked as his partner placed a hand on his weapon ready for a confrontation with the obviously frustrated woman.

"I have no time for this foolishness," she said, not wanting to waste any more time with obvious lap dogs, "my business is my own, so get out of the way or I will move you."

As she said this, crystal started to form on her hands. Unfortunately, her anger blinded her to the fact that there were more than just two of the gate guardians, since another two appeared behind her with weapons drawn ready to take her down.

"Fine, if that is how you want it, I needed something to vent, might as well get started with you idiots."

With that, she made the first move, while the guards reciprocated.

"Okay, that's enough," a voice said that all parties immediately recognised and immediately paused.

"Danjo-sama, this woman said she wanted to see the Kanshisha-sama, however, when we asked for what purpose, she refused and then attacked," reported one of the guards, "what are your orders?"

"It's okay, I will take it from here since I am responsible for her being here," he said nodding for Guren to follow him, "I will take full responsibility."

"Very well, however, this will be reported," said the guard as another vanished in a blur of speed.

"Very well," he said as he walked away with Guren in tow, "good job by the way."

With that, he and Guren were gone, but not without Guren giving the guard a triumphant look. Despite not being able to see his face, she was quite certain he had given her the equivalent of a death glare.

After leaving the guards, Guren silently followed Danjo as he led her through the town. She looked around at the town and something became glaringly obvious to her. There was no ninja. Sure she saw one or two around, but compared to other villages she had been in, even the smaller less significant ones, the one thing they all had in common was that the ninja populace was almost always on display.

This brought a frown to her face which did not go unnoticed by Danjo who gave a glance to her. He didn't ask her immediately what it was, but kept on walking till they made it into the residential parts of the village. This did not seem to soften up the scowl on her face nor did it seem to reduce the smug look on her face that somehow accompanied it. That smug look was what made it obvious to Danjo as to what she was scowling at.

She thought they were weak, and Danjo couldn't blame her, after all, that was the exact kind of setting that Naruto had insisted they portray. At first he couldn't understand it nor agree to it since growing up in the Fuuma clan, he had tasted the bitter meal of weakness far too often, which was why he had originally left the clan to pursue other things. But that is a story for another day. The truth was, the village was powerful, and had great potential to get stronger, especially with the way the academy and other factors were run and taken care of frightened him sometimes. That first training session that Naruto had insisted the Juuryuu do with him had left a lasting impression on them all.

Guren noticed him looking at her and, her frowned deepened, especially when she saw the knowing smirk on his face and the shiver that followed.

"What's with that look," she asked, "and where are you taking me?"

"Oh, this look; Well, I couldn't help but notice your look," Guren simply snorted, "but that is not important, you will learn better later on."

"Tch, just tell me where we are going then."

"We are headed to holding," he said bluntly causing Guren to stiffen, "don't worry, it's rather comfortable and spacious but you will not be able to leave into the village on your own. We are almost there."

Guren however, didn't seem to understand something as she rounded on him preparing her crystal to fight.

"You dare trick me?" she said, "You invited me to this pathetic village full of weaklings and then you trick me into being captured, I will make you-"

"Was this the talented and rare ninja you mentioned?"

Danjo nodded.

Guren cursed mentally for not realising someone had snuck up behind her. It was a desperate situation. She turned slightly and looked upon the masked face of a ninja who appeared to be either in his early twenties or late teens. He wore a face mask like Kakashi and had the air of a seasoned professional. But what pissed Guren off the most, was the look of utter boredom and disinterest. The earlier comment about being rare and talented was obviously a sarcastic remark. If there was one thing Guren hated, was people looking down on her, least of all, people from a weak village like this.

"She doesn't seem to want to be here," the mysterious man said, "perhaps you may have wasted your time, Danjo-san. Kanshisha-sama would not like his time being wasted by a useless ninja like this."

That was the last straw.

"You bastard," Guren growled out as she charged him with her crystal weapon attached to her forearm, "You will pay for those words."

The masked man simply stared at her, not even contempt in his eyes before blurring out of her line of sight and punching her in the gut so hard that she folded over his fist and passed out.

"Geez Itachi," the vagabond, Danjo said, palming his face, "Must you be so rough? Sometimes I wonder if your real talent is not in the ninja arts, but in aggravating people."

"The use of words is also a part of the ninja arts. It could not be helped if she is so easily angered and goaded," Itachi returned as he picked her up with a smile, "she is just as easy to manipulate as my younger brother."

"Ah yes, Sasuke, how is that going by the way?" Danjo said with a laugh as he walked into an open gate that lead to a rather sprawling and luxurious looking mansion, "last I heard he is either asking for you or for Naruto."

The mansion, otherwise known as level zero holding was a luxury resort made to keep certain high level and dangerous dignitaries like kages, and powerful ninja, who were not openly in conflict or who were on diplomatic missions. It was a secure place that, while on the surface appeared to be nothing more than a very fancy mansion, was in fact quite secure. High level ninjas would know this, of course, but they would understand it. No one would be foolish enough to let a potential enemy in their village, no matter how friendly and no matter the circumstance they may appear, unsupervised into their village. And this was the ultimate kage trap.

Apart from a small upward twitch of his lips, Itachi didn't answer as he walked into the mansion amidst the looks of the lounging guests who immediately recognised the unconscious woman as one of Orochimaru's top and most loyal subordinates. Many of them immediately took an immediate dislike to the now defenceless woman and began planning. After all, with the exception of the Konoha contingent who were staying as guests every other person were former members of Oto.

"You really should talk to him," Danjo said as they opened the door to Guren's room, "he is your brother."

"And what should I say," Itachi rhetorically asked, "I made him hate me and destroyed his life, he does not need me in it. He and I walk separate paths now."

"Really; you talk as if he hates you enough to kill you," Itachi glared at him for the poor joke, "ok, bad joke, but the point is, he wants answers, and you and Naruto are the only persons who could provide them and prevent him from becoming what everyone once thought you were."

This seemed to catch Itachi off guard as they left the room to allow an unremarkable looking woman in the room to see about the new guest. Itachi sighed. Naruto had told him something similar, but if he was honest with himself, Itachi would admit that he was afraid of meeting his younger brother, but after hearing what Danjo said, he realised that he had to swallow those fears.

"Despite your appearance, you are probably the most perceptive man I know," he said making a remark about Danjo's appearance, "thank you."

* * *

"Yes, I agree, it is time we meet," pain said as a black rod extended form his coat, "unfortunately, our meeting would not be very long."

"That's too bad; I was hoping to have a nice conversation with you, seeing as we were trained under the same master."

Naruto said, as he channelled his wind chakra into his kunai, and due to the effect of the senjutsu chakra, it extended about a foot from the tip of the blade.

Pain raised his rod and pointed it towards Naruto, Naruto shifted his stance to a defensive one in which the blade was pointed directly at pain and he crouched to a more compact stance with his left side facing pain. Naruto knew that with the reoccurrence of that power meant that he had to be more careful since pain pretty much had an invisible third hand with which he could strike with at anytime. However, due to Katsuyu's information he was able to learn of the window of opportunity that existed after each use of the technique.

"Come pain, let me see the power of a god," Naruto said, all humour draining away and his eyes staring at pain dangerously, "come, so that I can show you for the demon you really are."

"Fortunately, you will not live to regret those words," pain said.

* * *

Meanwhile, still looking on from the walls of Konoha, everyone was holding their breaths. The tension between the two warriors could be felt even at that great distance. Even the wind had become deathly still as they waited for the other to make the first and possibly last move. Fukasaku could not help but smile at Naruto's words that were lip read by the Hyuuga that was relaying the details of the fight to those who could not see.

"What could he do now," Tsunade-sama?" he asked, "pain's shinra tensei has returned. It is impossible to beat that technique, and even if he was able to, the window is far too small."

Tsunade did not have an answer for him; however, the look on Fukasaku's face told her that he knew something they all didn't.

"Fukasaku-sama?" she asked, "What do you think would happen?"

"You will see, and pay careful attention to this," he said, "Naruto-chan is low on sage chakra, but pain seems to have the advantage, unfortunately for pain, Naruto-chan seems to have more than brute power on his side."

* * *

"_He is no fool, that stance and the length of that blade of wind means that if I use shinra tensei he would maintain his balance and be prepared for me,"_ pain thought, _"very well."_

With that, pain went through some hand seals and unleashed a jutsu punching the ground. Unfortunately, it was not the jutsu Naruto was expecting.

"**suiton :bakusui shooha"**

A massive torrent crushing wav e of water barrelled towards Naruto.

"Shit," Naruto swore.

He heard all about how all the paths of pain only used one power and that this one had some kind of gravity control, so he had prepared himself in a defensive manner accordingly. However, he did not expect pain to use something other than the gravity techniques, and certainly not something this big.

However, despite being caught by surprise, he was not caught flat footed. Had he been caught flat footed and off guard, then his master would be rolling in his grave and haunting his sleep if he didn't die.

"**Fuuton: kazenami no jutsu."**

Naruto went through a rapid series of seals before blowing hurricane force winds in the shape of a wave directly at the advancing torrent.

When the water clashed with the wind, it was as if a great hurricane had spontaneously occurred as the collision of the two powerful techniques tore up trees, moved boulders and flooded everything in the continually sinking crater that Naruto and pain was creating with their fight. It was so great that even those on the wall still observing had to hold on with chakra and to each other to prevent themselves from getting blown away, unfortunately, they could no nothing about getting wet.

When the clash was calming down, pain, despite having difficulty with the clash of the techniques, was not wasting time. He extended the black rod from under his sleeves and prepared for when the technique died down to finish it quickly. He knew that this was rapidly getting out of hand, and if it got any further, he would have to use _that_ technique. As the technique died down, pain prepared to unleash his technique at his opponent since he was certain that even he would have been having as much difficulty with it, and would not be able to regain his balance fast enough.

However, Naruto was not waiting around either, because as the technique died down, and before he could spot pain, he made another series of hand seals causing all the water swirl and move towards his outstretched hand.

Pain was about to release his jutsu when he saw all the water move to form a sphere in Narutos hands; a giant construct of water that moved and swirled around like a slow rasengan.

"**Suiton: mizu bakudan no jutsu"**

As he said this, he tossed the globe of water at pain.

Realising that the size of the technique alone left no room for him to dodge, he did the only thing he could do.

"**Shinra tensei"**

The water bomb exploded, but none of it touched pain as it created a thin spray of water. However, narut expected or at least hoped that pain would defend himself one way or the other, and as he had tossed the jutsu, he ran behind it in its wake. Unfortunately, for Naruto that is, the god realm was prepared for Naruto take advantage of the situation. He had underestimated him before, and lost 5 of the six paths rather easily, so he would not take any chances. So as Naruto burst through the dispersed water, ready to turn the last path of pain into two, his kunai was blocked by pain's black rod.

"This is it," said pain.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"**Shinra tensei."**

Naruo was blasted away from him and tumbled end over end for a great distance on the new lake they had created for some distance before stopping on dry land. Pain followed quickly fearing that he may get up hoping that he could stop him in time.

However, as he was about to seal his victory and drive one of his rods into Naruto to distort his chakra, Naruto's hands shot up and grabbed the black rod. Pain was surprised with the amount of strength he had, even though the markings of sage technique had already worn off.

"It is too late," pain said, "you have already lost."

To this Naruto smiled and got up while still holding the rod in his hand.

"Have I?" Naruto said as he revealed that his other hand was in a half ram seal.

Pain released the rod and tried to get away, but realised that his movements were very sluggish and that the blond haired boy was not making any attempt to pursue. He saw that there were tiny spark of electricity clinging his body to the ground.

"Such paltry tricks won't work on me," he said, **"shinra tensei."**

The technique did what it was supposed to do and repelled the technique, however, he also noticed that it was far weaker than what it should have been.

"**Fuuton: araikaze bakuha."**

Pain, or rather the real body did not know what happened next, but the next thing he knew, was the body of the god suddenly stiffen before all the places where the piercings were, seemingly explode. No, not explode; the piercings themselves seemed to have been sucked out of his body causing the god realm to lose all function and collapse. The eyes were still functional though, as he saw Naruto slowly walk up to him with a few of the black piercings in his hands.

"It was just as I thought," Naruto said, dropping the piercings to the ground, "removing these really was the best way to defeat you."

Naruto said as he knelt down next to pain's body and began to remove the remaining few piercings on the god realm's face.

"Now, don't go anywhere," Naruto said as he turned his head to stare off in another direction, "Us brothers need to have a talk."

With that he removed the last piercing ad causing the god realm's eyes to lose its Rinnegan.

* * *

All was quiet upon the outer walls of Konoha and at its gate when the last piercing was removed from the god realms body. The sheer intensity of the fight and the emerging victor had left them all speechless. Single handedly, he had defeated a foe that had nearly wiped them all out, and as some of the higher ups discussed, a foe that didn't even have to physically be there to reign down his destruction.

"Tsunade-sama, we have deduced a possible location," said Inoichi with a few other jounin standing at his back awaiting Tsunade's order.

Tsunade who stood next to the two toad elders only looked on at the former battle field. The victor walked towards their location. He was worn but not to the point where he would collapse. Maybe just a short break and he would be fine again. However, his clothes would not be the same, but that was nothing.

"Tsunade-sama" she heard her name and she was broken out of her thoughts, "what are your orders?"

"What?"

"We deduced his possible location, should we pursue?" Inoichi asked.

However, before Tsunade began, she felt a shift in the wind and a hand on her shoulder. With her eyes widened, she turned to see who the person was, only to realise that it was Naruto who arrived via shunshin.

"Sorry about this, but I will have to request that you don't allow your men to go after him." Naruto said with a very serious expression on his face.

"What are you saying, that bastard destroyed our homes and you want us to let him go?" one of the ninja with Inoichi, "you are a fool for saying as much and an even greater fool for thinking we will-"

"Enough! Show some damn respect," bellowed Tsunade, "I will not have you insult this man who just saved all our lives. He is the Kanshisha of Arashi and did not have to do this."

The men bowed their heads in shame, however, before anything else could be said, Naruto spoke up.

"It is alright Hokage-dono, these men has lost a great deal today, it is only expected that emotions would be high," Naruto said understanding their pain.

Naruto's words, to all that heard it felt like a ray of sunlight after a dark day, however, he had more to say.

"However, I would need you all not to hunt him down," he said, regaining his hard edge.

"I am afraid that I cannot allow that Naruto," Tsunade said, "what happened here today cannot go unanswered."

"I understand, however, I am not suggesting letting him go," Naruto said and seeing the confused looks on the people's face, he elaborated, "This man was a student of Jiraiya shisho, and as his last student it is my duty to meet and speak with him."

"You want to speak with him?" Tsunade asked incredulously, "are you insane?"

At that Naruto chuckled.

"That's a matter of opinion," he said before turning to the old toad, "Fukasaku-sama, I'm going to use the last one."

"I hope you know what you're doing Naruto-chan," he said.

The toad took the large scroll that Naruto brought with them and summoned a kage bunshin that was in a meditative pose with the sage markings on it. Naruto dispelled his clone and as he did, the markings appeared on him.

"Before, you go, his location is-"

"No need," he said, "I already know where he is."

And with that he was gone in a blur of speed.

* * *

"Hinata, I have noticed that there are quite a few intakes in your village," the one eyed jounin said.

Kakashi, along with Sasuke and Sakura sat in a lounge with Hinata and Juugo. Hinata sat cross legged in a comfortable single chair similar to the ones everyone was sitting in. Juugo for some reason felt uneasy while Sasuke sat impatiently on his chair. Sakura also felt uneasy considering the company she was in. While Hinata did not look hostile towards them, she still felt uneasy, especially considering what transpired the last time they met.

"Ah yes, please don't let that concern you," she said, "everyone needs a home and we are simply offering them one."

To this Sasuke scoffed. Kakashi was about to reprimand him, but was beaten by Hinata.

"Do you have something to say, Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

To this Sasuke simply turned his head as if not acknowledging her.

"I have nothing to say to you," he said, "I am here for only one reason, to-"

"To see Naruto," Hinata finished, sasuke's eyes narrowed at her, "yes, I am quite aware of that, but until her returns, you would just have to remain here until he does. I am sure the accommodations are to your liking?"

As she said this a ninja politely entered and whispered something in her ear. Sasuke merely grunted and went back to staring out the window.

"I don't understand," Sakura suddenly blurted out, and after realising what she did she continued, "sorry, but he is so disrespectful and yet you still would accommodate him. It makes no sense, if it were any other village they would be out for his blood by now."

"I know," Hinata said, not losing her composure, "but you see, Naruto-kun has been expecting him and as a result, I must insist you all stay till he returns?"

Sasuke seemed to perk up at this.

"Was that what that ninja was communicating?" Kakashi asked.

"No, but since that have been brought up, I have some very bad news," everyone held their breaths; "Konoha has just been attacked by Akatsuki and is requesting aid."

"What, how could this have happened?" Kakashi exclaimed to himself, "do you know how bad?"

"Information is still coming in, but so far there is massive loss of life and great destruction."

Hinata could see the look of worry and panic written over all their faces, almost all their faces.

"Are you going to send help?" Sakura asked.

Hinata was about to answer that question, that is, until Sasuke butted in with a query of his own.

"Hn, so who was it that was powerful enough to take on a hole hidden village to its knees like that?"

Blunt words, but true none the less. Hinata sighed at his tactlessness, especially considering the looks he was receiving from Sakura.

"The one that attacked was pain," she said, causing all members of the room to widen their eyes in surprise, "and no, we will not be sending assistance."

"What, why?" asked Sakura becoming very emotional, "I know Konoha have not been kind to you or Naruto but that is no reason to abandon us like this."

To this, Sakura got up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Hinata asked.

"If you won't help despite being our allies, then I am going to help my village," Sakura said, "I really want you to forgive me, but if this is the price of your forgiveness, then I don't think I can afford it."

"Sakura, we forgave you a long time ago" Hinata said.

"Then why are you abandoning us?" Sakura pleaded, "Please, even if it is just one team please."

Hinata sighed.

"I wanted to leave his as a surprise, but I suppose now would be as good a time as ever."

Kakashi, who sat silent listening and analysing finally, spoke.

"You're not sending anyone because you don't think there is any need," at this Hinata smiled, "so, who is it, one of those Juuryuu?"

Hinata chuckled sweetly at this.

"I guess you have found me out, Hataka-san, you are absolutely right," she said as a medic came in and gave her a message which caused her to turn to the medic as if he had horns.

"Something very urgent has occurred and I must leave you," she said, "but the person helping Konoha right now is Naruto-kun. You don't have to take my word for this, but with him there, and thanks to the information you have discovered, then this pain person may have picked a fight he has no hope of winning. Juugo, keep our guests company if you want, excuse me."

With that, Hinata left the room leaving a stunned audience. Sasuke got up from his seat and was about to leave when he heard Kakashi.

"I hope you are not planning to go back to Konoha so you could meet him, Sasuke?"

"And what if I am," Sasuke glared as he spoke over his shoulder, "I don't want the only person who would give me a straight answer dying before I find out what I need to know."

"Sasuke-kun, you idiot," Sakura said, "can't you see, the reason she said that we can't leave is because he would be here soon enough. If you go back to Konoha then you would miss your selfish opportunity."

This caused Sasuke to give Sakura a dark look, one which she returned with equal force.

"Maa maa, no need for that, we are team for now, and since we have nothing to do, lets enjoy ourselves," as he said this, Kakashi gave them a glare that caused both of them to become very cautious, "well, Juugo was it? What do you guys do around here for fun?"

Juugo, despite being a mountain of a teenager gently lead them out with both Sakura and Sasuke trailing behind. How Kakashi was able to glare at the both of them simultaneously with only one eye as they stood on opposite sides of him would remain something of a mystery to the two, that and how his face truly looked.

* * *

Hinata sped over to the hospital as quickly as possible with the medic in tow.

"How long did this happen?" she asked

"I was dispatched to inform you the moment it happened, Hinata-sama,"

"We may not have much time," she said as she picked up her speed, "if he gets loose, there is no telling what could happen."

Upon reaching the hospital, and ignoring all the bows of respect and other medics approaching her, she made a bee line to the secret room that held one of the most dangerous Shinobi alive, and alive was a stretch since they did not expect him to be up so soon.

As she was about to open the door, a person came flying through it and impacting against the wall.

"I told you idiots already, this is a matter of the utmost importance, I need to warn Konoha and Arashi about pain," he said in a dangerous tone, "if you don't get out of my way little girl then I'm going to have to move you like I did that guy, and I really don't want to hurt a pretty little thing like you."

"Again, I must insist you stay," the medic said, "you just got out of a coma and you shouldn't be exerting yourself."

"Looks like you leave me no choice," he narrowed his eyes, "**ninpo: hari-"**

Before he was able to cast his jutsu, the I.V. tubes that were dripping on the floor suddenly sprang to life, grabbed him around the throat and pulled him back on the bed.

"What the hell is going on?" he exclaimed.

"I am sorry for the rough treatment Jiriaya-sama," Hinata said as she walked into the room and noticing all the downed ninja, "but you are injuring too many of our ninja and for someone who is supposed to be dead, you are making too much noise."

"Hinata?" Jiraiya asked as he saw the girl's approach, "but then that means this is..."

"That's right, this is Arashigakure, Jiraiya-sama," she said with a smile, "and you have no need to worry. Thanks to your information, we were able to discover Pain's secret."

* * *

At a distance it looked no different from the other spectacularly large trees that made up the forests that surrounded Konoha, but upon closer inspection one would start to notice the difference. For one, even though it was brown, it looked flaky, and on even closer inspection it turned out that this particular tree was not a tree at all. It was made entirely from paper

This was what Naruto discovered as he followed the chakra to its source. He entered the structure, parting the paper like a curtain. Inside was dark and completely void of all things, and that was where he found them.

One was a strikingly sharp eyed woman with blue hair adorned with an origami flower, although, in the dim light, one would be hard pressed to notice the colour of her hair. She wore the usual Akatsuki robe as she stood protectively next to a strange structure with a man sticking out of it at the top. When Naruto entered, she was about to attack.

"Wait Konan," the man in the strange thing, "he came all this way on his own to talk, the least we could do is listen to before we capture him."

At this, the woman loosened up a bit. She was still ready to strike at a moment's notice. The man on the other hand didn't look to be in any condition to be fighting though. He had blood red hair that hung lifelessly from his head to just past his chin. It would have covered most of his face if it weren't parted to reveal a Rinnegan eye that seemed to stare at Naruto with an intensity that made one ignore the man's emaciated physique. A living skeleton was what he looked like, or a man dying of starvation just before the shinigami claimed him.

"Hmm, for a person calling himself a god," Naruto said, "you are far less than what I would have expected. But, at least your words are honest, for now."

The man did not smile, nor did his expression change, Konan on the other hand had a frown on her face.

"But judging an enemy solely on his appearance is usually the quickest way to die," Naruto said as he took a few steps towards the two, "that is basic knowledge for a ninja, but I suppose it's not something that a person like you would understand."

"If that is all you had to say, then I think you have wasted your time."

As the man said this, a black object like an arrow shout of the device he was mounted upon at Naruto. Naruto however did not seem to worry too much about it as he swatted it out of the air. Pain and Kona looked at Naruto with shock.

"That was a bit unexpected," he said before sighing, "What do you really want, why are you doing this?"

"Why, you ask? My answer won't change anything," he said, but since you are here to talk, then perhaps..."

"Then please, continue." Naruto encouraged.

As he did this, Naruto sat on the floor of the enclosure and looked up at the red head while all traces of his sage mode vanished.

"_He behaves so nonchalantly,"_ Konan thought as she observed his behaviour, _"he is either a fool or very confident in his own strength. He beat the six paths, so it must be the latter, but he at least had that strange chakra Nagato mentioned."_

In the end, Konan could not understand whether he was just overconfident or a fool.

"My goal is something not even Jiraiya could achieve," as he said this, Naruto and Nagato's eyes locked, "through justice, I will bring piece."

Pain said those words in a manner that fit his self imposed role as a god and in a manner in which would make one completely ignore the fact that the man probably couldn't stand on his own. However, despite the heavy atmosphere, laughter started to permeate. It started as a small scoff, then a chuckle and then it grew till Naruto had his head thrown back and him holding his stomach with mirth.

"I didn't think I said something amusing," pain narrowed his eyes at the jinchuriki.

"Of course you did," Naruto replied, "You said that you will bring peace through justice. Justice could never create the way to peace, it creates hatred and distrust. Even if it did, do you think what you did today is justice? You killed our master, you layed waste to Konoha and even killed friends and loved ones that I still had in this village, how could that possibly be justice, and more importantly, how could that possibly ever lead to peace? What about the people of Konoha, what of their peace and justice?"

For a moment, Konan began to feel weak in the knee at the force in his voice. The way in which his words turned from jovial to angry so flawlessly left her lost and confused as to what would happen next. Whether he would attack or not, she did not know. Her body did not know how to react, even if she could. Even looking into his eyes she could not tell. While most ninja hid their emotions and true feelings by covering it in plain lies and hiding it behind stone faces, he covered his in obscurity and hid then within illusions. What he truly thought and how he truly feels was both terrifying and a seductive, to know yet not know what his intense gaze meant. Maybe that was what he meant by Nagato not being a ninja. Had it been anyone, she would ask, but Nagato was on a whole other level that her, and this boy, as unremarkable as he looked, still walked away from fight with six beings that destroyed an entire village without incident. No, she would not interfere.

"Then, what do you want?" Nagato asked, but received no answer, "You see, my friends, my family, my village, were all destroyed too. Do you really think that the ninja of Konoha alone have the right to speak of justice and peace?"

Pain was not intimidated by the boy in front of him in the least, yet, even though he knew it was pointless, and that he should just get on with capturing him, especially now when his guard appeared to be down, he was going out of his way to try and justify to this boy his goals and methods of brining peace. Maybe it was being in the presence of a fellow student, or maybe he was subconsciously afraid of this person. Whatever it was, it was unimportant now

"Hmmm, I suppose you have a point there," Naruto said once again going back to a less serious expression, in fact, it looked like he was in his own world right about now, "if I recall correctly, wars among the great five has always been fought in the smaller countries."

Naruto then seemed to regain his focus.

"I can understand where you are coming from," Naruto said.

"Yes, everyone feels the pain of loss the same way, we both know that pain," Nagato said spotting a way to dominate the conversation and drive his point home, "we are just ordinary people driven to revenge in the name of justice, but if revenge is called justice, then that justice breeds more revenge and becomes a chain of hatred."

As Nagato spoke, Naruto listened attentively as if analysing everything that came out of his mouth.

"Living within it, aware of the past, predicting the future; that is what it means to know history," he continued, "We cannot help but know that people will never understand each other. The ninja world is ruled by hatred."

As Nagato spoke, a frown appeared on Naruto's face as he remembered the words of both his masters.

"How would you face this hatred in order to build peace?" Naruto's frown deepened as pain asked the question, "Let me hear your answer."

To this, Naruto's frown deepened further and he closed his eyes.

"I see," Nagato said, "I created Akatsuki in order to break that chain of hatred. I can do it...that is why I need the nine tail's power. With it I shall create a far greater power, one that will be capable of destroying an entire nation."

As Naruto heard this, his eyes snapped open in shock.

"What?"

"The world will know true pain, and the fear of that pain will put an end to war," he said, "it will lead the world to stability and peace."

"That is not peace, it is only a lie; a fool covering his senses from the stench of combat, deluding himself into thinking he had only found peace, while in reality he had only found quiet."

"I am no fool, people are stupid," he said nonchalantly, as if it was an obvious truth, "If I don't do this, then there will be no peace. Eventually, time will pass and the pain will heal. Eventually, the checkmate's power will weaken, and people will begin fighting again. This time, they will use the weapon themselves and once again no true pain. And then, for a short time peace will come again. It will give birth to short periods of peace within this endless chain of hatred. That is my wish."

After his rant, he fell silent observing the young man. Naruto had listened intently to what pain was saying, even to the point where Nagato was almost convinced that Naruto was indeed convinced. However, a small sad smile spread over his face and he stood up while dusting off his clothes.

"You are a fool indeed," he said.

"And I suppose you have a better idea?" Nagato mocked, "Then tell me then, how will you stop the cycle of hatred?"

"Why is it of interest to you?" Naruto countered, "You may have the ability to use chakra, you may have unique jutsu, you may have also been trained under a legendary ninja, but clearly you are no ninja, so why should you bother yourself with the affairs of the ninja world, aren't you just trying to assert yourself in places where you don't belong?"

"How dare you," Konan seethed, "who gave you the right to say such a thing? Whether we are ninja or not does not matter, the end result is the same, everyone gets involved."

"Enough, Konan," pain said, "do not let him get to you. Obviously talking seems to be pointless."

As pain was getting ready to attack, Naruto put out his hands.

"Don't you want to know my answer?"

Pain stopped.

"You mean to say you actually have an answer to the endless chain of hatred? What rubbish," he said with amusement, "but before I capture you, let me here this."

"Heh, not exactly," Naruto said.

After he said this, pain simply fired another of his rods at the boy. This time, instead of batting it away, Naruto was too close and so took it in the chest.

"Your role is to be the sacrifice that will bring peace, this close I could easily control you with my chakra," Nagato said, "The wound is not fatal. As the host, you are very important to me."

The atmosphere suddenly turned heavy as what appeared to be a tail of chakra emerged from Naruto's tail bone. When Nagato looked into his eyes they were not blue but purple with slitted pupils, and as fast as it appeared, it disappeared as he pulled the rod out.

"_How could he resist Nagato's chakra this close?"_ Konan asked.

"_Was it intentional?" _Nagato asked himself.

"You know," Naruto said, "it is very hard not to hate you."

As he said this, there was only the cold unfeeling supreme ninja that master kyosh and Jiraiya of the sannin created.

"But with all you have said, I am now more confused than ever."

"And why is that?" Nagato asked cautiously.

"We are both students of the same master, so how is it that you turned out this," Naruto asked, "I don't even know anything about you. I want to hear your story, before I give you my answer."

"Very well," pain said, a bit surprised that the boy didn't attack despite taking a wound, "I'll show you real pain."

"Nagato, that is just wasting time," Konan said in frustration, "are you sure we should-"

"Wait Konan," Nagato said, "I want to hear his answer."

I have two great sources of pain; one is my parents' death..."

Pain began telling his story of him during the war the night his parents died. Coincidentally or not, it was by the hands of Konoha shinobi that his parents were killed; a case of mistaken identity. Nagato gained his revenge on them soon though, for in a fit of rage and anguish, his Rinnegan were awakened and the next thing he knew, they were dead.

He then went on to the dog he befriended just before meeting up with Yahiko and Konan. They saved his life when just on the brink of death. After that they became fast friends, doing everything it took to survive, because at that time, things were hard, especially for orphan children.

However, there life changed the day they met the sanin. Yahiko wanted to learn ninjutsu so that he could not only fight and survive, but to end all the wars, so they followed the three in hopes that they would teach them. Jiriaya offered to take care of them saying 'it was the least he could do for what has happened.'

Time passed and things were good, that is, until Nagato killed a lone ninja using his Rinnegan prompting Jiraiya to truly begin their training in earnest. He left after three years, when they were strong enough. There parting was a bittersweet one, but they soon got over it and formed their own little gang that gained renown. They were so popular that even Hanzo were wary of them. However, they were betrayed by Hanzo who had called for union of the two factions. He had aligned himself with Danzo in a self serving mutual deal between the two. That day was the second source of Nagato's pain, the death of Yahiko, who sacrificed himself to save Konan.

"I lost many friends in battle after that, so many friends. So many people kept dying," he mournfully said, "Everyone in the land of fire crows about peace, yet with each mission they undertake they fund the war. The peace of the big countries is built upon the sacrifices of the smaller countries. Just by living, people hurt each other without realizing it. So long as people exist, so will hatred. There can be no peace in this cursed land, what Jiraiya spoke of was nothing but a fantasy."

Nagato finished his rant and finally come to the entire point of it in the first place.

"Now you have heard my story," he said, "so let me here your answer."

Despite saying that, the look on Nagato's face clearly stated that he did not expect Naruto to actually have one. Naruto took out a small book. From its appearance, it was obviously well kept despite its apparent age. Its design was simple, with only a border along the edges and its title written in simple letter on the front.

"I was wrong, you are not a fool," Naruto said, gaining a smug smile on Nagato's face, "you are not just a fool, you are a selfish, immature and cowardly, fool."

The smug appearance on Nagato's face vanished.

"Everything you said you have corrupted and destroyed. You say you will bring peace yet you create a war, you denounce the larger nations for having peace as a result of the smaller countries' suffering yet you do the same only on a larger scale," Naruto said camly, "but while you are right, you are still very wrong, hatred does exist because people exist, but wars are perpetuated when there are people like Hanzo, Danzo...and you."

Nagato took offence at this.

"I am nothing like those two," he shouted, "Hanzo is-"

"A person responsible for death destruction and misery of a number of people," Naruto intervened, "you just single handedly slaughtered half the population of Konoha."

"But Danzo, is a-"

"A blind patriot who will do anything including sacrificing his own men and body to achieve whatever end goal he thinks is best," to this Nagato's eyes widened, "you did the same thing, but not for your country, but for your friends."

Naruto sighed.

"You say that you will bring the world peace through justice then you say you want it to feel pain," Naruto said, still holding onto the book, "didn't you already get your justice when you killed those two Konoha ninja? Your method will never bring peace, Nagato, only quiet. That is why I hate you and cannot forgive you Nagato."

"The let us finish it then," Nagato said.

"Yes, lets."

With that, before Nagato could make a move, Naruto's other hand shot out causing a stiff wind to pick up and start swirling around Konan and Nagato. The wind lifted Konan of the floor. Nagato tried to retaliate by firing one of his black spikes, but it was deflected by the wind, he would have tried something else, but due to the close proximity, he would have inadvertently caused Konan harm as well. She was not just some lifeless corpse controlled by his chakra; she was the very last person in the world close to him. However, he started to hear gasping sounds coming from Konan. When he turned in her direction, he realised that she was having difficulties breathing.

"What are you doing? Let her go, this is between you and I," pain exclaimed, "she has nothing to do with this."

"Old man Teuchi and Ayame nee-chan didn't either, they were not even ninjas, just simple people selling ramen to make a living, Gaara had nothing to do with this either, nor the other jinchuriki that your group captured and murdered for this insane plan, they had nothing to do with this, as a matter of fact, unlike you, who had a choice, none of us Jinchuriki had that choice and you made our lives miserable by hunting us down then killing us in a way that I could not imagine; a way that took three days. We know how it is to suffer a fate that is not your making, we just didn't realise we would die such a torturous death as well," Naruto countered in a dangerously icy manner, "and don't make me laugh. Nothing to do with this; I highly doubt that."

"Let her go!" Nagato demanded as he saw her eyes started to flutter close.

"Why should I?" Naruto said, "you should thank me, this woman is obviously the last person you care about and if she dies then your pain would increase and you would be even more powerful-."

"You bastard," pain growled. "If you harm her I will-"

However, before he finished his statement, the cyclone of wind surrounding the two suddenly disappeared allowing Konan to drop to the floor and gasp hungrily for air.

"I could have killed you both easily. All I had to do was use chakra in the wind and you both would have been cut to pieces. Your lives were mine from the very moment I stepped in here," Naruto said.

"What?" Nagato asked in confusion, "why didn't you?"

"What would that accomplish? It would not bring back old man Teuchi and Ayame nee-chan,. It would not give me any peace, even if you both were to be torn apart in the most gruesome of ways and your peaces scattered to the winds, the pain of their loss would still be there," he said, as he looked at the book in his hand, "It is like my other master said, 'you cannot fish in a sea of blood and oil'. The pervy sage also believed in me. So, I will believe in what he believed in, that's my answer. I won't kill you, or your friend."

"That's your final answer? To believe in what Jiriaya sensei said? You're telling us, to sit around and wait for you to bring peace to the world? Go to hell!" pain shouted angrily, whether it was being spared by an enemy or the fact that he was so nearly easily killed by that same enemy, Naruto did not know, "You think I could put my faith in Jiraiya now? There can be no peace! And there never will be s long as we live in this cursed world."

Naruto did nothing, only blinking from time to time, not fazed by panes heated denial.

"I will lift that curse," Naruto said, calmly, "if any kind of peace exist then I shall grab hold of it and never let go. I refuse to quit."

Nagato gasped, as if suddenly struck from behind. Konan turned towards him, worry in her eyes as she inquired to his sudden distress.

"Those words... I,"

Nagato tried to form words, but for some reason all thought fled him.

"Yea, they're from this book, the old pervert's first novel. He wanted to change the world through his writing," Naruto said as he opened the book and turned to the last page, "on the last page, he thanks a certain student for giving him the inspiration he needed to get started. That was you, Nagato."

Again, he was struck.

"It can't," he desperately tried to deny the own words of his younger days as if it was his own younger self coming back from the past, "it must be some coincidence."

"And the name of the main character," Naruto continued, "is Naruto."

Nagato's eyes widened.

"My name is one of his gifts to me, if I quit now, I will disgrace him and everything that he gave me," Naruto smiled, "but not just him, I have lost another master, and if I fell victim to the pain of loss, then I would not be worthy of leading my people."

"Your people?" Konan asked.

She observed that he did not ware Konoha hitai ite, but one with a different design. In the middle of a fight, especially the ones between Akatsuki and the Jinchuuriki, where they were from was only important in locating them. Beyond that, there was no reason to ever look at a person's hitai ite; that may even prove fatal in the short term. So, it was with a bit of interest that it turned out that Naruto was not was not wearing a konoha hitai ite.

"Yes, I am no longer a Konoha shinobi, I am the leader of my own hidden village, Arashigakure no sato," both their eyes widened at that since they have heard rumours and tales of the new village.

"So that means ..."

"Yes, I am the shodai Kanshisha of Arashigakure no sato."

"Why are you telling me all this, why are you telling me you will not give up," Nagato asked, confused, "do you have any idea the kind of pain you will face? To not change; could you trust yourself that much?"

"If the character in this novel changes then so too will the story, it will no longer be Naruto," Naruto said smoothly, "and while I don't have my master's talent for writing, I can say this, I am one of the nine people that understand the truth of pain, I have no choice but to follow upon this path, it was set towards me by both my masters. So I will walk this path without any regrets no matter how it may hurt. That is what Naruto is about. If I cannot trust myself to not change, then it would be beneficial to have a friend."

That seemed to be the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back, because as Nagato's eyes widened, he remembered all the times he had with Jiraiya; his unshakable conviction and the time when he too was so full of hope for the future; a future of peace.

"I was his pupil before you. When I said that we should understand each other since we had the same master I meant it as sarcasm," Naruto didn't seem too surprised and Nagato recognised it, "You are a strange man."

This may have been the happiest moment in Konan's life if the look on her face was anything to go by. She looked like a person who had just met an old friend who she had lost. A friend she thought they would never see again.

"I couldn't find the strength to have faith in Jiraiya... or myself," he said, shame seeping into his voice, "But you... you are different. In you I see the glimmer of a new future. I see now that you had your answer a long time ago and that even though I did so much, the way you fought was completely without malice."

Naruto couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face, confirming Nagato's suspicions. He then started to pull his hand out of a cylindrical tube connected to the thing he was in. When his hand emerged, from the elbow to the wrists, they were completely covered in the same black spikes that adorned the faces and body of the six paths. He formed his hand into the ram seal.

"I will try putting my faith in you, Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto tensed despite the words, "**gedou rinne tensei no jutsu."**

"Nagato no!" Konan exclaimed when she saw the technique he was using.

"It's alright Konan," he gently said with a smile, "I've chosen a new option, one we gave up on a long time ago."

"What does this technique do?" Naruto asked.

"The Rinnegan gives its user power over all six of the unique pain techniques; powers that exist outside of the world of the living and the dead," then with a heavy sigh, she continued, "Nagato acts as the seventh path of pain, his eye techniques give him power over life and death itself, the heretic's path."

"I see," Naruto said.

"_No you don't," _Konan said sadly, _"there is a chance that he may not have enough chakra. He must really believe in this boy."_

"Naruto!" the slug on Naruto's shoulder, "the villagers that were killed, they are being revived."

"I see," Naruto looked at Nagato.

After a short while, the technique ended, and Nagato more exhausted than he had ever collapsed. Konan screamed in anguish when she saw this happen. She raced towards him and immediately extracted him from the thing torturous throne. Fearing the worst, she checked his pulse and after a tense second, she felt it, a pulse, it was weak, but it was there. Seeing the look on her face, he too was filled with relief. He walked towards her and knelt beside his unconscious body.

"I must get him some medical attention before it is too late," Konan said, "but with what we caused here, I don't think the people of Konoha would lend us aid. Even if he..."

She trailed off knowing that even though all the people that had died in the attack were recovered, the shinobi would come after his blood. However, she was broken out of her thoughts when she saw Naruto places a hand over Nagato's navel and formed a half seal with the other.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"He is suffering from chakra exhaustion. With the amount of chakra he expelled during our fight, it is a surprise that he is still breathing, any normal person would have been dead, however, he is slipping into a coma" he said as he concentrated, "I am going to give him some of my chakra."

Konan's eyes widened. Despite all that, Naruto had made it abundantly clear, that he had hated him. Even before the strike against Konoha. But now, he was expending a large amount of chakra to save the man he hated. But was it even possible? To force chakra into a person; if that was possible, then chakra exhaustion would be easily treated at any time so long as your companions had enough to spare, but that is not the case.

"I see your doubts," Naruto said to her, "but I told you, that I will believe what the old pervert said."

"But what about what you are doing?" she asked, "that wont-"

However, before she could stop him or make a comment about it, Nagato's eyes opened and his breathing became less troubled.

"How, did you know?" she could barely finish her question.

Naruto breathed a deep sigh.

"I didn't actually," Naruto admitted, "bit I lived my life surround by dojutsu users, and I noticed something, it is never only in the eye, Byakugan users don't get dizzy spinning, Sharingan users all happen to be very intelligent and if six paths allow him the ability to absorb chakra, then I assumed that if chakra is forced into his coils then there might not be much damage."

"I see," Konan said, fighting the tears that threatened to spill, "thank you, Naruto."

Naruto nodded to her and turned to Nagato.

"It doesn't matter if you meant it as sarcasm or not, Nagato, I still want to help you find peace," he said before noticing the look konan was giving Nagato. He smiled, "But it seems you never had to look too far for it after all."

Konan blushed and Nagato looked confused.

"I have been away from my village for too long, Hinata-chan and Akira nee-chan will start to worry," he said as he walked to wards the entrance he had made in the make shift tree, "but I must ask this of you. Please have nothing else to do with Akatsuki anymore."

"If I am to believe in you then it is only right," Nagato sighed, "very well, from now on, I will no longer aid Akatsuki and Ame will no longer give refuge to it. Are you okay with that, Konan?"

"Yes, this Akatsuki is no longer what we made," she said venom rising in her tone "it was all corrupted by _that_ man."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. It seems what Itachi had informed earlier of the real leader of Akatsuki and the dynamics of the organisation was true after all. However, rather than voice this, he nodded with a smile and walked away.

"Before you go, Naruto-kun, there is something you must know," Nagato said after Naruto, "Akatsuki will not be destroyed by me simply leaving the group, there is another person-"

"I know," interrupted Naruto as he turned back with a smile.

"I see...well then, you should be cautious now, since I am no longer with them, he would have to move aggressively now," he stated, "and with the last two Jinchuriki being you and the hachibi, I fear to imagine what his next move will be."

"I see, thank you, Nagato," Naruto said, "then in that case, how about an alliance?"

"An alliance?" Nagato asked with interest, "wouldn't that be a conflict of interest?"

"If what you say is coming then I would like to have you fight with me and by proxy, Konoha with you."

Nagato seemed to think about it and then with a smile he stuck out his hand.

"Then in that case..."

Naruto grasped his hand and shook it, both grinning madly at each other. Konan couldn't believe the change in Nagato's personality. He hadn't been like this in years, and if she looked carefully, they seemed to resemble one another.

"I will stay with you until you reach Ame, and from there I will return home," Naruto said, "I will send one of my most trusted agents to meet with you two day later."

"Very well," Nagato said, "but how will we recognise this agent."

At that, Naruto got a gleam in his eyes.

"Oh you will know who it is."

* * *

**Two days later**

He walked through the forest slowly, enjoying the moment. He was calm and serene, yet anyone who looked at him would see the contemplative look on his face. His mind was abuzz and weighed down by thought. To him peace was not something that was unattainable, what frustrated him was the fact that the ninja world was so far gone from its true purpose. While ninjas are creators of war, they are also creators of peace. They can make both entities as well as preserve them. They had strayed from their right path, only following vengeance and hatred to the detriment of one another. To make matters worse, the ninja, who were once both invisible guardians and villains, were never meant to be as open as they are now. When did that happen, he could not know the answer to that. Maybe there was something in the records.

He paused in his tracks, realising that there indeed would be hard times ahead. He had much work to do and even more preparations; there would be new recruits soon, both internally and externally. He knew that the person following him knew who he was and was providing silent escort. He looked towards the silent figure in the shadow of the leaves and gave them a good natured smile of thanks before performing a few hand seals. The wind picked up around him and swirled around his body in such a way that it looked like it erased him from existence itself.

It was not a shunshin, he knew, it was different from that jutsu. The follower did not panic since there was only a handful of people who could travel this forest on such a straight path and never be affected by the genjutsu barrier, and among those, there was only one with whisker marks.

* * *

He reappeared in front of the main building which housed his office. He calmly walked in, though the contemplative yet determined look on his face was still apparent. Those that saw him bowed as a show of respect, others smiled and called out to him to wish him well.

As he reached to his office, his assistant bowed graciously to him.

"Welcome back Naruto-sama," she greeted, "I trust that everything went well in Konoha?"

Naruto nodded and signalled for her to follow him into his office.

* * *

**At the level 0 holding**

Itachi suddenly sat straighter.

"You sense it too," his companion, Fuuma Danjo stated, "shall we then?"

"Hn,"

With that, they both left.

**At a candy store**

Shigure sat cross legged in front of the table with a large bowl of assorted candy. She truly was a child at heart. Maybe it was due to her upbringing by the hands of the Arashi spymaster, Kagemusha Gin, when he hid her, maybe it was the isolation that resulted from it, or maybe it was just part of the quirk that most, if not all, elite ninja develop at some part of their lives, no matter what it was. It didn't matter.

"Koko-chan," she said to her red panda exuberantly, "Naruto-sama is back, let's carry some ice cream for him."

The animal bounded towards her after finishing off what looked to be a cup of icecream. Shigure picked the creature up and another bowl of ice cream, and surprising all those around her, she promptly vanished. A ninja she was indeed.

**Back at Naruto's office**

As Naruto entered his office, there was six streaks that appeared. They turned out to be six of the Juuryuu, Tsubaki, Itachi, Danjo, Shigure, Tenoko and Konta. They bowed.

"Welcome back, Naruto-sama, koko-chan misses you," Shigure said as she held out the panda to Naruto who took it into his arms and smiled.

"Nice to see you too, koko-chan, is that for me?" he said taking the offered icecream before noticing that there was only six, "Where is the rest?"

"I estimate that Mira-san and Riku-san will not be back until another 2 two days, Riku and Gin-san should return by tomorrow," Itachi said, "Kanshisha-sama, there is much you should know."

"My assistant has already filled me in on the Konoha shinobi, and the attack that took place; Hinata handled that, right?" they nodded, "good, then in that case, Tsubaki and Itachi will accompany me while I test the new recruits."

"Will you be testing personal?" the Konta asked.

"Maybe," he said, "but..."

"What is it, Naruto-sama" asked Tenoko.

"Much has happened, and I fear that dark times may be ahead for all of us."

"That's so scary," Shigure sadly frowned, "what about the rest of us, Naruto-sama?"

"The Akatsuki has gone too far, and it is time that a permanent stop is put to them."

* * *

**A/N Naruto is back and things are starting to get heated. I will put the jutsu library up next chapter, putting that up would have cause this to be delayed by a day. Hopefully the next chapter wont take as long to update, so until next time Read, Enjoy and Review.**


	36. Five Days to War part 1

**A/N: Hi guys, how long has it been. Sorry for the lengthy delay, but this has been one of those years so I'm not gonna get into it, you're hear to read this fic not here me gripe and/or rant. I hope my long delay didn't take away from the quality, it was read three time to make sure that the quality was good. I will try to put out the next chapter sooner than this. So, without further ado, please, Read, Enjoy, Review.**

* * *

**Last time on son of whirlpool**

Naruto and pain fights tooth and nail to the death with Naruto finally emerging victorious. He speak with the man, the real man, and instead of killing him, he makes him into an ally after convincing him that his methods are wrong and he is no better than the ones he condemn.

Meanwhile, the dragons are busy assembling ninja from the fallen village oto and gathering them to Arashigakure.

Naruto then returns to his village, he is not happy about what the akatsuki has done.

**And now, the continuation.**

* * *

**FIVE DAYS TO WAR**

**Day 1**

Naruto sat in his office going over some papers; it was not much, considering Hinata did a far better job than he did. This fact made him feel a little bitter since he had to resort to shadow clones to accomplish the daily torture session called paper work. But begrudgingly he accepted, maybe he could persuade her into doing it again. Tsubaki, who stood in her usual position at his left, saw the look on his face turn from sour to contemplative then to conspirational. It had always amazed her how he could be such an expressive child one moment, then a stone faced shinobi capable of instilling fear into any enemy the next. However, before she could complete this thought, shouts began emerging from outside the door that progressively got louder as it came closer to the office.

She could sense the anger of the person approaching. She quickly reached towards her sword and was about to walk into position when all of a sudden Naruto gestured for her to stop and remain where she was. She did not quite understand, but she did not disobey. Maybe he was expecting this.

Before she was able to think of a plan of action in case something happened, the door suddenly burst open. Naruto did not even look up from his paper work to snag the few sheets that flew when the door was rudely and suddenly slammed open. He did not even acknowledge the dark and brooding look of the young man his own age that glared at him.

"I have been waiting for you," he said in a calm tone that barely disguised his impatience, "you are going to answer all of my questions."

Naruto calmly placed down his pen after signing the last sheet and leaned back with a smile on his face.

"It's nice to see you again Sasuke," Naruto replied, "we have been waiting for you."

Of course, Sasuke noticed when he said 'we', but didn't pay it any mind since he saw the kunoichi standing rigidly behind Naruto's chair eyeing him suspiciously. He thought twice when a sudden shift behind him made him spin around to meet eye to eye with none other than his own older brother.

"Hello, Sasuke," Itachi said, in a way that might qualify for awkward, "I see you are doing well since our last departure."

Sasuke glared at his older brother, but Itachi noted that it lacked the same burning hatred that he himself had inspired in his own younger brother, or at least lessened to a great extent.

"Sit down you two," Naruto said, "Tsubaki, make sure we are not disturbed."

They complied, although Sasuke did wait until Itachi sat first before sitting and keeping an eye on him. Naruto was about to start the conversation, but he was cut off by Sasuke.

"Is it true," he asked, "did Konoha betray our clan and order you to kill them all in cold blood?"

Itachi waited a bit, not looking at Sasuke before he finally answered.

"No," Itachi said simply.

"Then why, why did-"

"It was the clan that betrayed Konoha," Itachi said, "they planned a coup that would have eventually destroyed the peace of the village...I couldn't allow it, so I chose to do what was necessary."

Sasuke froze in shock, unwilling to believe what his ears were listening to; his clan, traitors... impossible.

"Those bastards, I will never forgive them" he said lowly, barely above a whisper, "they destroyed my clan and made you into a criminal."

As Sasuke spoke, his eyes appeared to be glazed over, as if taken over by sadness and anger, and then, by hatred.

"I will not forgive them, the Uchiha cannot forgive those elders that destroyed everything," he said, his voice getting louder as he spoke, "Nii-san, I want to stay with you."

That did not surprise Itachi as he had pretty much expected that. However, he also guessed why Sasuke asked for such a thing and because of that, it brought a frown to his face. He still had to ask though, if only to confirm what he already knew.

"Why, Sasuke," he asked, "why would you leave Konoha twice, after all that Naruto-sama has done to clear your name and give you a new start? Why would you throw all that away?"

"Naruto-sama; a new start; what nonsense are you talking?" he bellowed, "there is no new start; I will never forgive that village for what they have done. Won't you help me get revenge on them?"

Seeing that his brother would not answer him, Sasuke's face darkened.

"Fine, if you will not help me then I will avenge our clan myself," he said as he got up, "and I will get revenge for you as well, aniki, and then I will-."

"ENOUGH!"

That one word made him stop abruptly as he spoke and rose from his seat. At first he didn't recognise it, so it came as a shock when he saw Naruto standing from his own seat and glaring at him. He was about to reply to the command, but that thought too ended in a most sudden way by what happened next.

Naruto retook his seat.

"Sit down, Uchiha Sasuke; I did not give you permission to leave," he said calmly, "or to be a fool."

Despite the direct command and insult that accompanied it, Sasuke had no choice but to obey. The way he spoke, it did not inspire fear, but rather, absolute obedience that even a stubborn person like Sasuke felt compelled to obey, or rather, his body could not disobey while his mind was sent into disarray. Had he been a weaker person, Sasuke might have even complied with a 'yes sir'.

"_What is this pressure? It's as if my body cannot disobey."_ Sasuke wondered as he took his seet, _"Is this really Naruto?"_

"Haven't you learned anything? Haven't you realised the real truth as yet? What kind of genius are you that you would be deceived and played with all this time?" Sasuke glared at the insult, but was unable to reply, "You say the Uchiha should be avenged, and I would agree if they did not deserve their end. They committed the worse crime possible for ninja, they betrayed their home. And worse of all, it was a home they helped create."

"It was us who were betrayed," Sasuke rebutted, "we were scorned and treated like second class citizens after all we have done, for a reason that was not our own. We should have respect, instead were treated like...like-"

"A jinchuuriki?" Naruto finished Sasuke's statement, getting him to widen his eyes at the similarity, "and yet your clan's name still remains touted as one of the greatest clans of ninja, both praised and feared. Any other clan would have lost not only their lives, but their name as well. Your brother made sure that wouldn't happen, and most of all, he made sure to leave you a great legacy and a reason to live."

"Naruto-sama, you...," Itachi said softly as he realised that Naruto did understand far more than he let on.

"If you continue down this road, Sasuke, you will become a disgrace; a disgrace to your village, your clan," at that Sasuke looked surprise, "and a disgrace to the brother who sacrificed everything for you."

"What am I suppose to do then, just forgive them?" Sasuke asked, "what they did to nii-san was unforgivable."

"There is nothing left to forgive," Naruto said, "your clan turned on the village, and they were killed by one of their own. All that anyone knows is that they were betrayed by the best Uchiha genius in generations. History shall see it as a tragedy against Konoha's most noble and powerful clan, and you, will be the ray of hope that will bring back the Uchiha clan from the ashes."

Silence reigned after Naruto finished what he said. It was a tough pill for Sasuke to swallow, and for him it was akin to opening your eyes to see the light after having them shut while hiding in the darkness. It was revealing but it hurt and he wanted to close them once more so that the pain of the truth would go away. But fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on a person's point of view, Sasuke was in the presence of the only two people that would not allow him that luxury, at least in Itachi's case, not any more.

"Then what am I to do?" he asked, "How can I live in the same place knowing the truth and not do anything about it? Why won't you just let me be Naruto?"

"It's simple really," Naruto smiled when he saw an unbelieving look on Sasuke's face, "Just live like I did. Fight for respect, work for strength and earn your power. Be more than the Uchiha ever was before, and even though what was done will never be known, that blight still exists so it's up to you to rise above it."

Sasuke looked as if he had doubts, but Naruto's next words and a strong hand on his shoulders quickly erased.

"You are my friend Sasuke, and to me that means more than you would know, and as my friend and rival only you could have a chance of doing it," he said with a smile, "and besides, you are a hero that killed Konoha's two most notorious nuke nin. Who else can I entrust my dream of becoming Hokage to?"

That certainly put a shock and a spark into Sasuke. Even though it was a frivolous excuse, but one which could be easily used to take him back into the village. After all, while some would question it, who would be wise enough to see the ploy for what it was?

"You mean..." he said and gained a nod from Naruto. Sasuke then smirked. "Heh, like you would have become Hokage anyway."

"Doesn't matter bastard," Naruto replied, "I am the Kanshisha of this village. Now get out of my office."

Sasuke simply smirked and walked towards the door. But as he reached it, he paused and looked back noticing that Itachi was not with him.

"Onii-san?" he asked.

"I will be with you shortly," he said, giving Sasuke the first smile he had seen in many years, "there is much I still need to tell you."

With that Sasuke left and Itachi turned back to Naruto.

"You do have a certain power," Itachi said, "the kind that makes people want to believe in you. But for saving my brother from walking down a dark path, I will forever be your loyal servant."

At that Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"None of that Itachi, I would have done the same for anyone of my friends, and Sasuke was like a brother to me. Had things gone differently, he and I would have been standing in the other's position," Naruto said, "but that is not the only reason why I called you here."

"You have a mission for me?"

"Yes, I believe you have heard of the attack on Konoha by now?"Itachi nodded.

"Only what you have eluded to the dragons in the village at the moment."

"Not even Hinata-chan knows the full extent, but I will disclose all to you right now," Naruto began, "Konoha was attacked by pain... they were looking for me."

"That makes sense," Itachi said, "when I left, I made Kisame forget about finding you in this country so Konoha was the only lead they had on you. How come he didn't leave after finding out you were not there?"

"Because the people of Konoha kept my secret, so he didn't find out until it was too late," Naruto said with a smile, "but he almost destroyed the village had I not arrived at that time. That was a huge jutsu; I even performed an S-rank futon jutsu and it still didn't completely neutralize it."

They remained in silence, taking in the information.

"We fought for a bit and I eventually came out on top, and let me tell you, those six paths were no joke, had he fought me in person, it would have been a completely different battle."

"So, what became of his eyes and his body?" Itachi asked, "the one pulling the strings would no doubt seek out his eyes to use for his own purposes."

"I didn't kill him," Naruto said calmly, "I persuaded him to believe in what Jiraiya sensei taught us."

Itachi again was shocked. This boy, no older than sixteen, not only defeated a powerful s-rank ninja and came out of it in one peace, but also persuaded him to his side. But the surprises would not end there.

"We formed a pact and decided to be allies. The leaf would not be too glad about that, but it is better to have friends than enemies, and if you only have enemies it is better to keep them close rather than at arm's length," Naruto said, sounding far wiser than his age, "for this, Itachi, you shall be my proxy in negotiations."

"I see," Itachi said in understanding, "when do I leave?"

"Since it will take you two days to reach there, you will leave today," he said, "this is very important, not only to this village, but also to the future of the ninja world."

"I understand, I will not fail."

With that Itachi left.

"Forgive my impertinence, Uzumaki-sama," Tsubaki said after he left, "but he was once a member of akatsuki along with Pain, do you think it is wise to let them meet unsupervised?"

"Wise, no," Naruto admitted, "but sometimes in order to gain trust, we must give it. Also, Itachi is one of us now and you must remember he is part of the Juryuu along with you and the others. You all are part of a family and you must learn to trust each other since you all are a symbol of the Kanshisha's power and therefore act as my body. I cannot have my left and right hands suspicious of the other."

"My humblest apologies for questioning you, Uzumaki-sama."

Naruto had long since grown accustomed to her submissive behaviour towards him, even though she was allowed to question his decision due to her station as part of the most elite group in the village.

"_Oh well,"_ Naruto mentally sighed, _"somethings just never change and I guess I should get accustomed to it."_

With that, Naruto got up.

"Tsubaki, you should remember you are no ordinary ninja and have earned the right to ask questions," he said, "any way, let's go surprise Hinata-chan, I haven't seen her as yet."

* * *

Hinata was usually always on top of her work, in fact, she was one of the only few who always had her work done and completed by mid day. However, this time things were a little different. Hyuuga Hinata, one of the most powerful ninjas in Arashi was right now lagging far behind her paper work. If looks could have killed, the glare that she had on the stacks of paper would have made them spontaneously burst into flames. Unfortunately, she had no such luck, so, sighing heavily she walked to the door.

"Can you make sure that no one disturbs me," she asked one of her guards posted outside her door, "I am very busy so I cannot see anyone."

"As you command," the masked ninja said.

With that, Hinata went back to her desk, and with a devious look on her face she formed an all too familiar hand seal.

"**Kage bunshin no jutsu." **

From out of the smoke, three copies emerged.

"Ok, let's get this over with," the original said before they all practically dove at the paper work.

"You know," started one of the clones, "what do you think Naruto-kun would do if he catches you doing the same thing you told him not to do?"

It was an innocent question, but as the words left its mouth, the temperature in the room dropped causing all the clones to stop what they were doing and look frightfully at the lavender eyed girl.

"He will _not_ find out... ever."

"Y-yes, of course, it was just idle thought."

After that, not another word was said as they furiously tried to finish the paperwork before Naruto decided to visit, because since he had returned they had not seen each other, and it was only a matter of time. Unfortunately, she also knew that if he decided to sneak up on her, then the guard outside would not make a difference in the world.

So, it was not too her surprising when she suddenly heard a slow rhythmical tapping of feet from directly behind her. As she heard this, she instantly froze. Although she was a bit preoccupied at the moment, to sneak up on her like that was ridiculous and there was only a handful of people in the village able to do that, and the fact that the guards were not alerted it narrowed in down to even less.

Hinata and her three clones turned slowly only to turn back immediately when their thought were confirmed. A rather upset looking Naruto stood behind her with folded arms. In an instant she dismissed her clones

"Na-Naruto-kun," she said, cursing her stuttering.

"Hinata," Naruto said, eyes narrowed and a smirk on his face, "you got some explaining to do."

* * *

And explain she did. In fact Hinata had spent the better part of two hours trying to explain her actions. Of course, it would have taken less time if she could have stopped stuttering and make a coherent sentence. Unfortunately, Naruto was enjoying himself far too much to let her off that easy, so, with his best angry face, he patiently waited to hear what she had to say.

He just loved to get her flustered to the point of falling back to her old shy habits. In the end, he had to forcefully stop her. She did not complain. Who would complain when you were forced to shut up with a kiss?

In the end it simply ended with an "okay," from Hinata.

Poor girl never stood a chance and from that day, no one would tell Uzumaki Naruto not to use shadow clones to complete his work.

So, it was for this reason that a grinning Naruto stood hand in hand with Hinata at the village's entrance as they wished their Konoha visitors a farewell and safe trip back to the leaf.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Naruto-k- sama," Naruto laughed lightly, "let us continue to share good relations in the future."

"Yes, and I want you to deliver a message to Hokage-dono," Naruto said formally, something that still never failed to shock those who knew him as a child, "Like how our ancestors, Uzushiogakure were brothers and shared a strong bond, let us reform that bond, but unlike Uzushiogakure, the storm will not fall. The bond between Uzumaki and Senjuu is now renewed."

Kakashi did not quite understand all what that meant, but it did not matter, it was not meant for him.

"I will relay this message," and with that, he turned and started his walk through the paved path through the genjutsu barrier.

The Konoha contingent walked for a few minutes minutes before Kakashi held up his hand and brought everyone to a halt.

"We know you are there," he announced, "you might as well show yourself."

From out of the shadows of the trees, stepped a person. The person was garbed in a dark travelling cloak with a hood shadowing his face and a mask similar to Kakashi's over his mouth further concealing his identity. On the back of the travelling cloak, were two kanji written vertically that read "10 dragon".

"Who are you," Kakashi asked, "did the Kanshisha have a message for us?"

"No, I was on my way to fulfil a mission," the figure began as he reached up to remove his hood, "so I decided to accompany you till our paths diverged."

As the hood was removed, it was clear to all those who knew who this person was.

"I see, well, we are still within your territory and it will be an honour to have one of Arashi's elite accompany us, even if it is only part of the way."

* * *

**Day 2**

Konoha was nothing more than a circular patch of barren, compressed earth surrounded by some rubble and then the remaining buildings that pain's jutsu didn't touch and as Tsunade watched out from her temporary office she could not help but wonder just how lucky Konoha was. While she did not know exactly what Naruto had done, she was quite certain he did indeed stop pain. After all, the patch of village that was destroyed hardly seems to be worthy of the kind of pain that the red headed former akatsuki was preaching of.

The sun had just peaked over the Hokage monument and Tsunade basked in the light of a new day. However, her moment of peace was interrupted when one of her ANBU suddenly appeared in front of her desk.

"Yes, what is?" she asked

"There is a team of kumo ninja here with a message from the Raikage."

"The Raikage; what does that blow hard want?" she pondered to herself, "Send them in."

With that, the ninja faded from view in a blur of speed. A few moments later, the door opened and in walked a trio of two females and one male. The male and one of the female were darker in skin tone while the boy had white hair and the girl had red hair. The other female was of lighter complexion with short blond hair, a large bust and sharp piercing eyes.

From her first glance of the three, even if the blond weren't standing in front, Tsunade had already figured out that she was the leader of this team. The three stood in a straight line before the Hokage.

"Please, have a seat." Tsunade offered.

"Thank you Hokage-sama, but this is fine." The blond politely denied.

It was a simple and subtle show if defiance to show that while she did respect the Hokage's power and position, their loyalties was not with her. It also showed that she was not a slouch with verbal battles.

"Suit yourselves," Tsunade said as she leaned back in her own chair, "now, what message was so important that the Raikage had to send you three, Karui, Samui and Omoi, to deliver it personally?"

They were not surprised by the fact that the Hokage knew who all three of them. They would have been more surprised if she didn't. So, without wasting any more time Samui spoke.

"We were charged with a vital message," Samui began, "the Raikage has called for a meeting of the five kages."

Now that got Tsunade to raise an eyebrow. The Raikage and the Tsuchikage were the last two persons she would expect to call for such a meeting. So, what could possibly have been the cause for such a meeting? A smile crept across Tsunade's face.

"I certainly didn't expect this, I definitely would not have expected this from 'A' of all people," Tsunade began, "tell me, what is the reason for this?"

"I am not at liberty to discuss such a matter, Hokage-sama," Samui politely declined, "the meeting will be held, three days from now in tetsu no kuni."

Tsunade thought this over for a while.

"Very well, I shall attend," Tsunade said as a pair of ANBU entered the office while one held the door open, "They will escort you to the gates."

With that, the three bowed respectfully and left.

"_A meeting of the five kages, huh"_ Tsunade thought, "_Nothing good ever happens when kages from different nations meet."_

* * *

**Arashigakure ninja academy**

Things did indeed start to change, especially for a group of children who stood outside of the Arashigakure ninja academy. They all knew what today was and why they were all assembled. Today was the day of Arashi's first ever genin exams.

Some were nervous, some were anxious, while some just waited calmly while they bottled up their anticipation.

However, they did not understand why it was not only the special advance class and the final year class that were taking the exams.

Juubei especially, kept wondering about it as he couldn't help but watch at the students that he knew for certain were from the year one, year two and year three class.

"Hey, kuro," he whispered to one of his two closest friends.

Kuroran did not answer him verbally, but nodded his head to acknowledge him.

"What the hell is going on," he asked, "I thought only the advance class and the fourth years were taking this exam."

While Kuroran was also curious about this, he was not one to ask questions about what his superiors did, so naturally all he did was shrug. Sighing, Jubei turned to his other friend.

"Kimi, do you know why is it that a bunch of first year kids are taking the exams too?"

Kimiko turned to him with a look on her face that practically asked if he was stupid. In hind sight, he should have asked her first since she was the smartest of the three. That was something he would never admit though. The thing was, she didn't know either, it was just the fact that she was still a child trying to keep up the image of knowing it all to the strongest guy in class, because even though he was physically the strongest, he was also an idiot with a short temper. It would not do to be in the same boat.

Before she was able to say anything, a puff of smoke appeared before them.

"I see you are all in anticipation," the grizzled voice of a middle aged warrior spoke out as the smoke cleared, "good, because for the next two days, you will be tested, because as of now, the genin exams begin."

The man was a fearsome looking person in his late forties. His hair was now starting to turn grey, but that did not take away from the sharp, cold look in his eyes; the eyes of an old soldier that constantly saw his next battle field. His name was Hayame and he was the teacher of the first year class.

"However, before we begin, there are a few things you must know. First-"

"Excuse me Hayame san," a gentle voice said at his side, "Would you be so kind as to allow me to explain the rules to the children?"

Many of the genin hopefuls didn't take so kindly to being called children after they had all underwent a year's worth of hell especially the year one's and year two's. It could be seen on their faces as well as the muted muttering that went about the assembled students.

"Quiet... you will listen and pay full attention to all that Hinata-sama has to say," Hayame said in a deathly silent manner, "commit it all to memory as what she is about to say will decide your fate at the end of tomorrow."

Hayame stepped back allowing Hinata to step forward. She smiled at all the faces looking at her. They were so focused on her that she almost felt unnerved for a second, but looking at them she couldn't help but smile at the determination on each of their faces.

"Good morning everyone, as you may or may not know, my name is Hinata and I will be explaining to you how you will be tested," she began, "first, you all would have noticed that you are all not from the same year group."

They nodded in reply.

"This is because you are the first batch of students to enter the academy and since many of you were either part of a wondering clan, or another village, you would have already had prior training," she continued, "however, Arashigakure is not like any other village, our standards are far higher than that of all the other villages. This is why those of the advance class are now being tested rather than simply made genin. The rest of you however, were placed in classes according to the skills you lack, and after one year of remediation, you are now ready to prove yourself worthy to join the ranks of Arashi."

After she said this, she paused to look at the faces of the students. They truly were surprised; some even outraged realising that they were intentionally held back. Before anyone could voice their opinions to the gentle looking woman in front of them, Hinata continued.

"General knowledge, stealth and cunning, weapons, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and genjutsu," Hinata stated, "these are the six main skills of the ninja as they form the basis for all other more advanced skills such as sealing techniques, barrier techniques, medical techniques and assassination techniques. To be a jounin of this village one must master all six of these, and in order to become a genin of this village, you must show acceptable competence in at least four. In other words, you will have six tests, each based on one of the six concepts, for each one you pass, you will receive one point and at the end of the test, you must have four out of six points to pass."

That last part caused a collective sigh; it was a shame she would have to burden them with what she had to say next.

"However, stealth and cunning is compulsory," this seemed to put a damper on some of their spirits, "stealth and cunning is the most powerful tool a ninja possess, second only to knowledge. However, knowledge is something that can get you killed trying to collect without the sufficient amount of stealth and cunning."

"Come on, why don't we get this thing on already," a boy shouted, "I'm burning and ready to go."

Hayame was about to reprimand him but was stopped by Hinata who was giggling in her sleeve at the boy.

"You must be Jubei-kun, Naruto-kun mentioned about you," Jubei had an arrogant grin on his face, "very well then, I will allow Hayame-san to begin the exams."

"Thank you Hinata-sama," Hayame said, "ok everyone, head to the indoor training room, today we will be testing you on only three skills, first of which shall be..."

* * *

"_...knowledge,"_ Jubei thought bitterly as he stared at the sheets of paper in front of him and the pencil and eraser next to it, _"why the hell did it have to be a written test? I suck at these."_

He panned the room and could see that almost everyone was busy shading and writing away, especially Kimiko who seemed as if she was having the time of her life and Kuroran who did the test as if it was somewhat beneath him.

They had three hours to complete one hundred questions consisting of multiple choice and short answer questions. The questions were not placed in any order of difficulty, so it meant that a student could reach a question that he or she thought was the toughest. This would see if the student had the common sense to leave it and return when they were finished instead of losing time over it. Unfortunately for Jubei, question eleven proved to be his Achilles heel as he was stuck on it for the better part of half an hour. He had at one point decided to try to take a peek at someone else's paper, but then he happened to glance at the one thing he considered to be the ultimate cheat deterrent, an activated byakugan. The other academy teachers acting as proctors didn't even register. At least that little reality check helped him figure out question ten before falling into his current predicament.

Eventually, he had enough of trying to figure out question eleven and decided to move on. Unfortunately, he didn't get far.

"Time," called out the voice of Hayame, "put down your pencils, put your scripts on the top right hand corner of your desks and exit at the back. You have half an hour before you are to return to continue the examination."

"_Dammit, "_ Jubei swore, _"oh well, I will get them with the next one."_

* * *

The next test was taijutsu. To say that Jubei was overjoyed would have been an understatement. He thought that he would simply walk through his opponents and show just how good he was; unfortunately it was not to be. He was placed in a twenty by twenty box wearing only his pants. No shoes, no shirt, no jewelry, no other apparel or garments of any kind. His opponent who stood across from him was in a similar manner of dress.

Jubei hated this, not the lack of clothing, he was a guy and for his age, he was in good shape. What he hated, was the skinny bastard standing across from him not even bothering to act as if he was serious. Across from him, stood the only person he was yet to defeat, Kuroran, his friend; he would never openly admit that though, as they were more like rivals on the surface.

A man wearing simple clothing akin to a gi walked between the two boys as they stayed on their respective sides.

"Next match, Jubei against Kuroran," he announced, "this match will end when we see fit and you must fight only within the bounds of the ring. Begin!"

As he said this, he leapt out of the way, and as the word escaped his mouth, both boys moved towards each other. Jubei surged at Kuroran quickly while Kuroran moved towards him at a slower pace. He did not run, but walked in a calculating manner. It was not that he was underestimating Jubei, quite the opposite actually. Jubei was the only student in the entire academy that could potentially beat him. The only reason why Jubei hadn't beat him yet was because his fighting style was more of a flowing counterattack kind of style, and for someone like Jubei, who fought in a very straight forward manner, it was the worst possible match up for jubie. To make matters worse for Jubei, since Kuroran was a member of the Raizoku clan, he was taught from an early age on how to fight and dismantle opponents that were three times his size, so he knew just where to hit that would cause the most damage. On the other hand, Jubei was not sloppy in his taijutsu, and he was capable of not only guarding well and blocking, but he delivered quite a strong punch. In other words, this would be a fight to see who would deliver the first clean hit.

Sitting on the sidelines, Kimiko looked at her two friends fight each other, or rather Jubei trying to pummel Kuroran into dust while Kuroran evaded and countered only to be blocked by Jubei. While all the other examinees looked on in wonder, it was all she could do to not flinch each time a foot or fist came close to connecting.

"These two are amazing," said a voice at her side, "you should be proud of your two friends."

She was shocked by the sudden appearance of the voice, however she was even more surprised as she saw who it was. Wearing a hooded cloak over his usual clothing, Uzumaki Naruto was behind Kimiko sitting on the ground as he watched Jubei and Kuroran fight.

"Kan-" she began but was quickly silenced by Naruto.

"Not so loud," he said, "despite you guys being no better than genin it's not that easy for a guy like me to stay unnoticed."

"Sorry, Kanshisha-sama," she whispered.

"It's ok," he whispered back and smiled, "You look worried for some reason, aren't you proud of your two friends? By the looks of them they are potentially the two best genin here, but we would have to wait till tomorrow to see that for sure."

"They are the best," she affirmed, "it's just that, with most things one is always clearly better than the other, like Kuro is better at academics and weapons while Jubei is better at ninjutsu and genjutsu, they are both equal in stealth, so that just leaves them with taijutsu."

"Ah, so that's it, they are rivals," Kimiko nodded, "and since the things they are better at is due to their backgrounds and make up, that just leaves taijutsu to decide who is better, and you are worried they might hurt each other."

"Forgive my forwardness Kanshisha-sama, but I am not worried that they _might_ hurt each other, I am worried because if this doesn't stop, they _will_ hurt each other."

From the way the two boys were fighting, Naruto had already figured out that much, however, he wanted to see if the Fuuman girl he was speaking to was simply being an overly protective friend, or analysing the situation.

"hmm, what makes you say that?" he asked feigning ignorance, "they don't look like they would land a single blow on each other, heh, they might probably get tired first."

"I hope that don't happen," seeing Naruto'sraised eyebrows, she continued, "if, no, when that happens, one of them would get a hit in. If Jubei gets a blow in, it would severely damage Kuro since Jubei is really strong, but if Kuro gets a blow in, the results would be the same since Kuro only strikes at weak points."

She was right, these were the exact same things that Naruto had noticed, in fact, he was the one giving the cues on when to end the fights. Naruto had also realised that these two boys were indeed rather dangerous. Just thinking of what would happen if Kuroran had his Naginata, or if Jubei was allowed to use ninjutsu left Naruto with a smile. Of course, he didn't neglect the third member of that team, the girl he was speaking to, Fuuma Kimiko, the girl said to be the one capable of mastering all of her clans hidden techniques, and from just speaking to her and listening to her analyse the fight, he could understand why.

"Hmm, very impressive indeed," Naruto said before looking over to the proctor and giving him a nod.

As he gave his nod, the proctor stopped the fight.

"The fight is over, thank goodness," she sighed looking at her two friends, "they don't look to happy that it ended before they could make their own conclusion, but I'm sure they would be happy that they impressed you, Kanshisha-sama."

Naruto chuckled.

"I was referring to you actually," he said before making a single handed seal.

"Wha-," Kimiko gasped in surprise as she turned back to see Naruto after he had said that.

However, as she turned to where he was sitting, he was gone.

"Hey Kimiko, what did you think, the ref stopped the match before I could kick this guy's ass, so you tell us, who won?"

Kimiko just kept turning her head around as if looking for something.

"Is something the matter?" Kuroran asked.

"Yea, and who were you talking to just now?" Jubei asked.

Kimioko simply looked at her friends with a smile on her face as she whispered to them.

"I think the Kanshisha is here somewhere."

* * *

At one end of the open field were the students who gathered after their break. In front of them was Hayame as he looked over at the examinees.

"Your third and final test of the day," he withdrew a scroll and unsealed the contents in a puff of smoke, "will be weapons."

As the smoke cleared, two tables were revealed. On one of the tables lay an assortment of weapons. These weapons were, Kunai, shuriken, senbon, swords, metal wire, exploding notes, and wooden staffs. On the other table lay a more exotic assortment of weapons such as war fans, kusarigama, clubs, axes, spears, Naginatas and many other different weapons.

The students stared at the assortment of weapons wondering just how they would be tested them. Hayame stepped forward between the two tables and raised his hands to them. On his left were the regular weapons, and on his right were the exotic ones.

"The weapons on my left are the kinds that you will see and interact with most often during your ninja career, whether it is in your hands, the hands of an ally, or the hands of an enemy. For this reason, you will be required to show competence in each of them," he said, "on my right however, are an assortment of every melee, medium ranged and long ranged weapons that exists on this continent. Many of these weapons you may have never seen before and probably never will after this day. The use of any of these weapons would count as extra points and may serve as to make up for any inconsistencies in your use of the regular ones."

The students all had determined looks in their eyes with some even seemed to have smug looks on their faces.

"That being said, please step up to the table on my left and select as many of each as you need, and those that can, select your weapon of choice from my right," after they did this, he continued, "The test will be straight forward. The indoor training room is where you will be tested. It has been modified for this purpose. I will send you in, in pairs, and once inside, you will be guided through the course. Now let's begin."

The students assumed that there would be someone inside to guide them through, but that was nothing more than a guess since with each pair of students that went in, no one came out. That had the effect of raising all sorts of rumours that the students had died or worse. Eventually, he selected Kuroran and Kimoko to enter.

As they entered, they were met by a chunin and a long range directly in front of them. The range appeared to be divided directly down the centre, and at the end of each partition, was three targets.

"Step up to the red line," said the chunin as Kimiko and Kuroran did as told, "You must use your kunai, shuriken and senbon to hit the target, you have three chances with each. Begin."

With that, they both nodded and took out their weapons and started throwing. Since the chunin didn't say which target any particular weapon had to be used on, they selected at their own discretion. When they were done, Kimiko, while not perfect was acceptable with her shuriken and surprisingly, with her senbon, while her kunai was simply passable. Kuroran on the other hand, was perfect with all three weapons.

The chunin simply scribbled something down on his clipboard.

"Pick a door," he said pointing to either sides of the room, "follow the path and eliminate all of the enemies while taking care not to harm any non enemies. The enemies will be in black. Use any weapon at your discretion to eliminate the enemies. Begin."

At this they both entered their respective doors. This test was made to simulate as closely as possible actual battle field conditions, where enemies could pop from anywhere, and considering they were ninja, they could come out in any position, so upside down on the sealing was fair game. This test also had the advantage of putting the students under pressure so not only did it allow to test a student's accuracy, precision, awareness and speed of weapons use, it also tested how well they held under pressure. In addition, the efficiency in which weapons were used was also tested. After all, a ninja who used up all his throwing weapons on one enemy at the beginning of a fight was destined to be in a bad situation later, and a ninja who used exploding tags to kill an enemy holding a valuable or important person or object, while in some cases was the only choice, in others showed the limitations of the ninja.

The test went on with both students doing impressively well. While Kuroran was a natural that could handle just about any weapon, Kimoko could make better use of them in an actual battle and was quite surgical with those senbon. They both thought that the test was going quite well; even so far as saying that it was easy. Unfortunately, they forgot that in Arashigakure, when your superiors make things look easy, it usually was not.

This became apparent when Kuroran had to leap to a side to avoid getting impaled by a sword.

In front of him stood a person wearing a mask and bandanna that completely obscured their identity.

"This is the final part, real combat," the person said, "try not to die."

Meanwhile, in her own section of the test, Kimiko was in a similar situation. Instead of dodging her opponent, she instead blocked her opponent with her windmill shuriken and then spinning it to cause her enemy to jump back to get away from the saw like action.

"This is your final test, real combat," the person said.

To say that both Kuroran and Kimiko had a run for their money would be a lie, they were utterly defeated, well, Kimiko was, although, she did put on a rather impressive showing, her use of ninja wire in combination with her windmill shuriken was genius, causing the examiner to back off from the whirling metal of death to seek cover. It was almost a moot point since she used the wire to curve the windmill shuriken around the barrier her enemy was hiding behind. Unfortunately that had been where it went downhill for her as the weapon lodged itself within the surface of the barrier forcing her to abandon it and be defeated after a short exchange with her defending herself with a wakizashi.

With Kuroran, it was a lot closer than the chunin would have liked to admit. Kuroran first tested his enemy by throwing weapons at him, but seeing that all his weapons were either dodged or deflected, and having to dodge a few of his own, the chunin decided to bring things closer. But that may have been a mistake on his part, because as soon as he got within sword range, he was greeted with the sound of his clothes being cut by Kuroran drawing his ninjato in a very fast manner. The chunnin was not daunted and considered it a lucky hit brought on by quick reaction. Unfortunately for him, he later had to admit that the boy was indeed quite gifted. He had Kuroran in a dead lock with their blades, but Kuroran simply abandoned the sword causing the chunin to go off balance and in one swift movement, Kuroran removed his naginata. He attempted to get behind his enemy, and that was what eventually lead to Kuroran's downfall. His impatience made him predictable and he was eventually defeated.

The chunin however made a special note about the boy's prowess. It looked like the future of Arashi was assured.

* * *

**Next day (3)**

The morning sun rose steadily above the eastern horizon as the wet grass was trampled under the feet of the anxious students. The air was crisp with the morning dew, yet to them it felt heavy, like an invisible all encompassing pressure filling the air and making it hard to breath and warming the cool morning air.

"Good morning students, no, examinees," said Hayame not really caring for a reply, "today is the second part of your examination."

A known fact, but it still increased the tension.

"Today you will be tested on your ninjutsu, genjutsu, and your stealth and cunning," he paused for a moment, making sure he had everyone's undivided attention for what he had to say next, "let me remind you, you need to pass 4 out of these 6 exams, and it is mandatory to pass stealth and cunning. In other words, you WILL fail if you fail stealth and cunning, and for this reason, that exam will be last and will be presided over by Kanshisha-sama himself.

A collective gasp.

They all knew the Kanshisha, and the thrashing he had given to them a few months earlier was a changing point in many of their lives. The words he said to them were still fresh in their minds. One would have expected the tension to increase, but instead it turned into something else; it turned into a fierce determination.

* * *

Naruto and Juugo sat in lotus position facing each other. Their breathing was slow and shallow while sweat poured off Naruto's body and after a few more minutes, Juugo opened his eyes and released a sigh. This prompted Naruto to open his own eyes.

"You are doing well, Juugo," Naruto complimented, "it looks like you are finally at the final step."

"Yes, to face it," Juugo said in a quiet tone.

"What was that Juugo?" Naruto asked

"Oh, nothing," he said, "I was just wondering…Naruto?"

While Juugo had been speaking, Naruto suddenly got a faraway look in his eyes.

"Sorry Juugo, it looks like this would be all for the day," Naruto said getting up, "feel free to enjoy the day."

"You mean no one is going to be overlooking me?"

"Well, I don't see any reason for it; you made a lot of progress," Naruto said with a smile, "well then, later."

* * *

A group of seven walked calmly through the forest. Three lead the other four. Of the first three, there was a man a child and the third a woman, judging by the way her hips swayed with each step. The four behind walked with an obedient gate as they were led through the forest.

"We shall soon be through," said the man in front as they continued their walk, whatever you do, do not lose sight of me unless you want to be wondering this forest for an entire day."

The blind leading the sighted, there was something poetic about that, and the woman would have made a comment about it had they been in less hostile company. In this case, they were the four individuals that tagged behind them obediently. They were the only ones they could acquire from Orochimaru's north base, the base where he conducted his worst human experiments. It was rather unfortunate though, these four was the only ones who maintained enough of their sanity to not go berserk like the rest. The rest, were all killed and the base looted for any valuable information, which there were none, then burnt to the ground. The atrocities on that island were far from redemption, so a merciful death was the least that could have been done.

They soon came upon a gate guarded by two ninja and after presenting their proof of identity, they continued into the village. However, as they entered, the two adults leading the group suddenly froze.

"Master, what is it?" asked the youngest of the group.

Without acknowledging the boy, he turned to the four people behind him.

"I am sorry gentlemen, but it looks like this is as far as I am going to carry you," he said but put up a hand to stop any queries, "my apprentice here will continue where I left off."

While he said this, Mira, the woman of the group, simply gave Ranmaru a wink making him blush before leaving ahead of the blind swordsman. Ranmaru tried his best to ignore it while his master gave him instructions before leaving, but as he was about to leave, he paused feeling that one more bit of advice for the people which he, his apprentice and Mira had got from Orochimarus's base would be prudent.

"Before I go, let me welcome you to Arashigakure, and while this village does not look very active please don't cause any trouble, you never know who lurks in the shadows of this village."

With that, he left in a shunshin.

* * *

The rain fell heavily from the heavens as it tried endlessly to wash away the blood that had long since stained the lands of Ame, but it was no use. The blood and tears had already stained the ground and no one knew that more than the three that stood at the threshold of the village. They were all covered from head to toe in hooded cloaks, to keep the rain water from soaking them, however, one appeared to be far shorter than the other two as he sat in a wheel chair with a person behind him holding an umbrella to help further keep the rain off. The rain affected none of the three, but for the two facing the other, the cloaks were more to keep their identities private than anything else.

"I was quite surprised that you would be the one that Naruto-kun would send," the one in the wheelchair said, "the whole world thinks you are a dead man. And now you are the servant of a boy the age of your younger brother."

Most men would have taken offence to this, however, the one facing the two was no ordinary man, and it showed in everything he did. To this, the man only chuckled, a strange sound considering who he is.

"I longed for death," he replied, "but Naruto is quite the person, especially for someone like me to be saved by him, don't you think, pain?"

"You are right. He is quite the person. Even after all I did he still did not kill me but ended my cycle of hatred before my very eyes," the wheel chair bound man said, "no, pain did die that day, I am only Nagato."

"Very well, Nagato-san,Ii will be sure to-" said the tall man as he suddenly froze.

Nagato looked at the man curiously before turning to the person behind him, a radiantly beautiful woman with blue hair.

"Itachi-san, what is the matter?" Nagato asked.

"Yes," Itachi soon answered, but it didn't seem as if he was speaking to them, "as you command."

He then turned to face the pair in front of him.

"I am afraid I must cut our talk a bit short," Itachi said, "Since my business is done, I have been summoned. Kanshisha-sama sends his regard."

With that, he vanished in a puff of smoke.

The two stared at the spot for a brief moment.

"Konan," the wheel chair bound man said.

"Yes?" konan answered.

"Wouldn't it have been cool if summoned the members of akatsuki when I wanted to call a meeting, Naruto-kun is trying to look cool in front of me."

Konan sweatdropped, but smiled none the less at the failed attempt at a joke. It seemed that the old Nagato was returning. With that, she took hold of the wheelchair handles.

"Quite a person indeed," she whispered as she strolled back to their tower while Nagato nodded in silent agreement.

* * *

Itachi appeared in a puff of smoke. He looked around and saw that it was that place again, the place where they had all received their seals. In fact, the last time he was here, it was when he was inaugurated as a member of the juryuu no arashi. The memory would have been nostalgic to him , however, the look on everyone's face, even the usualy upbeat and talkative shigure who was sitting quietly with a tense look on her face, made him stray from memory lane.

He soon took his position and waited for Naruto to begin.

"I hoper your mission was a success, Itachi?" Naruto asked

"It was simple, Kanshisha-sama, your name carries much sway with the leader of Ame," Itachi said, and as if as an afterthought, "he sends his regards."

"I see," Naruto said before continuing, "the last time we gathered here it was after a crisis which we averted most decisively. Despite that though, one of you was badly injured. That will not happen again."

He stared at Shigure letting his words sink in. Some would have thought it laughable that a mere sixteen was reprimanding people who were all older than him. But, these ten knew better. Probably with the exception of Itachi, they all knew what he was capable of since he made it a point to train them in the harshest way he knew how, the way he was trained. So when he demanded that his select ten be the ten most unstoppable force on the continent, he meant it.

"However, something has happened, something which I can no longer sit idly by any more."

His words were calm and as clear as the air of night, but like the air at night, it was cold, cold and biting . This could only mean one thing, heads were about to roll.

"According to the intelligence division, the Akatsuki members, Hidan and Kakuzu attacked and kidnapped killer bee, the jinchuriki of the hachibi."

Their eyes widened as they heard this news.

"The akatsuki are getting rather brazen, attacking not one, but two of the major hidden villages," Riku added.

"Kisame even attack here," Konta said.

"Although, according to the reports, that attack wasn't sanctioned by Akatsuki." Mira countered.

"Considering the ones who did the attack on kumo, it is no surprise they are so brazen, Kakuzu and Hidan are actual immortals." Gin offered.

"That hardly makes them invincible," Itachi said, "it is so difficult to stop them that they have lost all sense of fear and danger and think themselves untouchable."

"Then let us show them that they have gone too far." Naruto said quieting down the chatter, "there are far worse fates than death.

"Most wonderful Kanshisha, are you saying that we are going to assassinate them?"

"That is exactly what I mean," he said before scanning the room and stopping on two faces, "Mataza your ability with your Kinzokuton should be of great use, so I am assigning Hidan to you, if you cannot kill him, bring him back to me. Kakazu is your responsibility Tenoko. With your ability to fight multiple targets as well as your mastery over elemental ninjutsu, I think you are best suited for him, if you can't kill him incapacitate him and bring him to me as well. However, should you need it I am ordering the rest of the juryuu to remain at the village should you need to summon some support."

"As you command, Kanshisha-sama," they both said in unison.

"Now that that is over with, let us begin with other matters," Naruto said, the mood immediately lightening, "how have you all been doing with your last assignment? "

"Very well Kanshisha-sama," Danjo started, "They don't seem to trust anyone around them, especially not Guren, but I think you will be pleased with them, especially Guren."

Mira giggled.

"You keep mentioning this Guren woman, Danjo-san, is she of a particular interest to you," she asked while lifting an eyebrow and giving a smirk.

Danjo merely huffed and ignored her, causing Mira to scowl at being ignored.

"Well then, tomorrow should be interesting then when I see exactly what they have to offer," Naruto said, "along with Tsubaki, I want those of you who are not assigned to a mission to accompany me as well since the other department heads will be there as well."

"Oh, Naruto-sama, what about the genin exams," shouted out Shigure.

"They are having their final exams later this afternoon," he said, "I'm personally going to judge that one, after all, who is sneakier than me?"

* * *

In a dark cave at an unknown location, a hooded male with pale scaly skin and glasses suddenly sneezed while performing some hand seals.

"hm?" he wondered before restarting his task.

* * *

"This is your final exam," Hayame said as he stood in front of the collection of examinees, "this is the one which will make or break you and select those which are truly to be called ninja of Arashigakure. This may be the single greatest challenge any of you will ever face"

"When you say it like that, you make it sound like there is no hope of passing."

The voice came out of nowhere and after scanning the area looking for the voice, a small twister of wind suddenly appeared then dispersed revealing Naruto dressed in the clothes of his office with Tsubaki standing silently at his back.

"Welcome everyone, to the beginning of the rest of your life."

The wide fox like grin on his face caused more than a few gulps of apprehension. The final exam, stealth and cunning was about to begin, and it was proctored by the most unpredictable ninja.

* * *

"_Just a little longer," _the person said to himself as he ran nonstop, _"Hokage-sama's message must be delivered to Arashigakure at all costs."_

* * *

**A/N: It's a bit jumpy and I think it is a bit rushed with so many different things happening, but there is a reason for that. You will have to read the next chapter to find out. **

**Oh, by the way, I had written a new fic, its called "Sword of the leaf", or "Blade of the leaf" (which ever one sounds better). I wrote 8 chapters of it, and you wont believe what happened… my laptop decided to die, I'm talking about complete death here so I ended up losing that as well as a whole shit load of stuff. So, I have to start from scratch with that. Oh well, I should be thankful, having to do something over often gives a chance to think it through better and its actually coming along nicely (its only a plot for now, but im excited about it).**

**So, until next time, Read, Enjoy, Review**


	37. Five Days to War Part 2

**A/N: It has been a while, hasn't it. Let me first start of by saying that this was actually finished quite some time ago, bu ti never got a chance to upload. I have already started writing the next chapter so inspiration for that one is not an issue, I just hope i can write it before the semester starts back. Anyway, as usual, Read, Enjoy and Review.**

**FIVE DAYS TO WAR (PART 2)**

**Day 3 continued**

What is a ninja? At a point in history, before the coming of the Rikudo Sennin, there would have been no definite answer to that question, because as a ninja, even though everyone knew that your kind exists, to prove it would be nothing more than a witch hunt. They lived in contradiction, and obscurity was their one true partner in everything that they did. This was the source of a ninja's power the silent hands that troubled wary minds, causing demonic images to take on the life of the nameless and faceless ninja.

Naruto was taught this; to be silent, to be deadly, to be feared and most importantly, he was taught to contradict all the thoughts that all may conceive of him and as the newest head of the ancient shinobi way, it was his duty to ensure that the way did not die out and that it was passed on to the next generation. So, while they did not know it, this was the reason why he made it mandatory that in Arashigakure no sato, that no ninja ever take upon themselves the symbol of the village without being able to become like their ancient ancestors, or at least a close resemblance.

For this purpose he himself designed the test, a simple game where the student would have to steal a certain item kept under guard in the woods near the academy by a team of chunin and return it to the starting point. Of course, like everything else, this test had another purpose; a hidden agenda that would forcefully teach a valuable lesson to all the would-be graduates whether they knew it or not. These were humility, the importance of knowledge and team work, and the test taught it in the most simplistic of ways.

It was impossible to pass.

Unless a student just happened to be one of those prodigies that appeared once in every generation, then there was no way that the student would be able to steal the item and return within the limits of the test.

The limits were, they would be shown a picture of the item, then they would be sent in individually without being told where exactly in the woods the item was being guarded, just a general direction, and steal it without either being caught or detected. Ideally, they were to remain undetected.

Next the student would have to return the item to the starting position undetected or without being caught. Everything was allowed for this exam, be it ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, whatever it took, it was allowed just as long as the task was completed

Every bit of stealth and cunning would be needed.

Having understood what was required of them as it was explained by Naruto, the students prepared until they were called.

"Before I forget," Naruto said, with a foxy grin, "the chunins guarding the item are all members of the assassination unit and have been given instructions to treat this as if it is a real mission."

The eyes of the examinees all widened upon hearing that and some even started to shake a bit.

"_W-we're all going to die,"_ thought one examinee.

"However while you have permission to use lethal force, they are not allowed to kill you," Said Naruto, relieving some of the tension that had built up, "but don't for any second consider this to be any less dangerous, because that doesn't mean that something worse cannot happen."

"W-what could be worse than death?" asked a random examinee raising his hand.

However, he soon regretted it after Naruto looked at him and his expression seemed to change.

"Let us hope you never find out the hard way," he said before quickly switching back to his more boisterous self, "any way, let's see, SoutaTakame, you are up first."

"Hai," he said before bounding up to the woods.

However, soon after entering, the sound of an explosion went off and Takame came flying out of the woods, landing just in front of his fellow examinees.

"Don't worry, he is just unconscious," Naruto said, allowing one of the medics to take him away and check him over.

"What the hell was that?" shouted out Jubei, "you mean there are traps in there too?"

Naruto simply turned his head towards the boy and with all the wisdom bestowed upon him by master Jinta Kyosh, answered.

"Why not?"

* * *

The test was over, and each and everyone of the examinees, lay on the ground broken and defeated. Why were they like this? Not a single one of them succeeded in acquiring the item and returning with it.

No matter what they did, no matter how quiet, clever or sneaky they were, for some reason, they never got close. Only the special advance students Jubei, Kimiko and Kuroran managed to get within striking distance of the item but when they got there, there was either an ambush waiting or a trap that seemed to be freshly engineered specifically for the person it sneered.

Currently, all the students were sitting in a class room. It was uncharacteristically quiet with a bit of gloom hanging in the air. Some of the students even had tears creating streams on their cheeks.

"It doesn't make any sense," Kimiko said to herself.

"What doesn't," Jubei asked, knowing exactly what the girl was talking about, "we all failed, that's all there was to it."

"It's just not fair," she said, "I tried so hard, but no matter what I did, they always knew where I hid, if I used bunshin, even where and when I was moving."

Just then, the door to the room swung open and in walked Naruto with Hayame, Tsubaki, Hinata and a red haired girl who looked like she was not too pleased to be there or with the Kanshisha since she kept shooting annoyed glances at him. Naruto either didn't seem to notice or to care what the red head was doing. That didn't mean that Tsubaki didn't shoot a warning glance at the teen.

Naruto walked towards the front of the class while his entourage stood behind him. Hinata walked up beside him and placed a box on the table and smiled to the class. It was strange, because she didn't look disappointed in the slightest, in fact, she looked pleased.

"_Sadistic bitch,"_ thought the class unanimously.

"Hi everyone, it's time to share the results, well, not the results," Naruto said crossing his arms trying to get his words right, "I'm going to call out the ones who passed."

All of the students groaned at having the kanshisha reveal the fact they already knew. They had failed.

"What?" Naruto asked, "Just because you didn't accomplish the task didn't mean you failed, you know."

This seemed to perk the students up, although, they were still confused.

"Let me explain," Naruto said, "the point of the exam was stealth and cunning. In order to fully see how well you are at that, I gave you an impossible task."

Naruto had a foxy grin on his face before continuing.

"Let me introduce you to Karin," Naruto said, putting the red head on the spot, "she is the best sensor in Arashigakure, probably the entire shinobi world."

After revealing this, the gloomy mood that had permeated the room before seemed to disappear and be replaced by something more malicious. To be exact, the students all started glaring at Naruto, even Kuroran was not immune to these feelings of resentment.

"hehe, it seems to be a little hot in here," Naruto said before revealing a list of names, "well, let's get on with it. Passing students and teams are..."

* * *

**Next day (4)**

Level zero holding, the place where those that were not clearly enemies yet still could not be openly trusted were kept. This ranged from foreign ninja to foreign dignitaries. To call it holding may be a bit of misdirection since it appeared to be more of a luxury resort with all the conveniences, even a maid service to tend the needs of the "guests".

That was only on the surface since any ninja worthy of the title and capable of seeing underneath the surface could attest. This is why the current residents, the former ninja of Oto, always remained wary.

They knew that despite the luxury and the helpful service they received, they were still essentially prisoners. No one was allowed to go out at night, the gate in the wall surrounding the building was always closed and they were not allowed outside. Even the servants that served them they were wary of because it appeared that they were not normal maids and butlers either.

Within the centre of level zero holding, was a square sunken field – a fighting pit – about the same size as the field in konoha's stadium. It was open to the sky. Obviously it was meant to be used by the residents to train, but none used it, either for fear of being spied on or simply due to wanting to enjoy as much of the service as possible while it lasted.

However, today was different.

Early that morning, one of the people that brought them here came and requested them all to the sunken field.

"What's this all about," asked a man.

"Since you are all here, Kanshisha-sama has seen fit to view your skills today," answered the man as they reached the field, "sit here until they arrive, but when the kanshisha arrives he will be announced and you all are required to stand and bow."

"Fine, whatever," said another person, "but what is going to happen?"

"That's simple, you will have one duel to impress kanshisha-sama, you may chose whoever you want to fight, whether it is each other, or even me, one of the Juryuu no arashi, it is okay," said the member of the Juryuu, "anyway, my name is Danjo, it was a pleasure, and it looks like the others are arriving."

As he said this, people started to trickle in one by one. At the back of the group of former oto ninja, a young man wearing rather shabby clothing kept glancing to his side at a blue haired woman wearing green robes with a Camilla printed on it. His glances did not go unnoticed however as the woman turned a disdainful eye towards him.

"What do you want?" she asked curtly.

"Sorry, but are you Guren-sama?" he asked.

"What if I am, do you have a problem?" she asked, obviously not in the mood.

"No, no, no problem at all," he said, waving his hands frantically, until Guren turned her fierce gaze away from him and he sighed in relief before continuing, "it's just that, you were one of Orochimaru-sama's elites and I am not all that confident in my skills so..."

"Spit it out already," she snarled, "I have no time for this, if you think I am going to pick you just to go easy on you to look better than you can forget it and stop bothering me."

"Nothing like that Guren-sama."

"Then what?"

"You are so strong, there is no way they won't want you to join them as probably their elites as well."

"Of course," Guren said, enjoying the praises the man was giving her, "so what, do you want me to put in a good word?"

"You are too kind Guren-sama," the man said, but before he could continue, Guren laughed.

"Hah, I could do that, but what can you offer me in return?"

"Information," the man said, "information on the top members of this village who looks like they will all make an appearance today?"

"Oh," Guren said with a predatory smile on her red painted lips, "is that so. Well then, lets here what you have to say, and if it proves useful, then I would think about it."

The man, realizing that he had given away his only bargaining chip cursed mentally. Unfortunately, he saw no better options, worse yet, he now had something that one of Orochimaru's elites wanted and everyone knew that those people get what they wanted... one way or another.

So, knowing there was no guarantee that his life would get better as a result, he relented.

"Fine," he sighed, "that first guy that walked in, the one with the black hair and black eyes; he is Kouga Kai. He is the head of the hunter nin department, he was a former s-class missing nin hunted by all the villages, but it seems the kanshisha himself persuaded him to join."

"Hmm, that is interesting, I recognise him, and that name sounds somewhat familiar," Guren mentioned.

"It should, Orochimaru wiped out the rest of the kouga clan hoping to acquire their Hijutsu."

Guren narrowed her eyes at that, especially when Kai took a seat on the raised deck opposite from the oto ninja and glared in their direction.

"Oh, that woman there, with the purple eyes and long purple hair that walked in, I don'tknow her exact position, but word is, she is pretty important, maybe even at the same level as kai since she is here too," said the man, "but the best part, is, I heard that she is someone quite special to the kanshisha."

"Special, you say?" Guren smiled in interest, "that could prove useful. She seems young though."

"That other woman, who just stepped in is the head of the medics, I think her name was... Mika, yes, that's it, Mika."

"Hmph, doesn't seem like much," Guren said; the next person walked in, "she seems a little more interesting, though, rather young too."

However, Guren nearly gasped when she saw the girl's eyes.

"Is she a..."

"Yea, that is Hyuuga Hinata, she may look young but I here that she is one of the most powerful ninja in this place."

"I will believe that when I see it myself," Guren smugly remarked, "that child is still wet behind the ear."

"I know what you mean,I barely believed it myself, especially since she looks like a doll more than a ninja, but she obviously has an equal rank to Kai and the purple chick, but the best part is, about a week ago, she single handedly killed Hoshigaki Kisame. I'm sure you heard of the names of Aotenpi and Tsukihana."

Guren nodded.

"Well, she is Tsukihana,"

"That certainly is surprising; I wonder if we will also see the infamous Aoitenpi as well?"

Before the ninja could continue Danjo began to speak.

"Show your respect for the Shodai Kanshisha, Uzumaki Naruto-sama."

As he said this, all the oto ninja stood up and followed Danjo as he bowed on one knee with his head facing the ground.

Guren however, was curious as to who could command the respect of these people and if he was truly worth her time. So she peeked, and what she saw did not impress her.

"_A brat?"_ she thought, _"there is no way I am swearing loyalty to some wet behind the air punk. I would be surprised if he even knows how to throw a shuriken straight."_

Naruto was dressed simply in a yukata with his Haori over it. In front of him was Hagen Riku, to his sides were Hinata and Tsubaki and behind him were the councilors and the rest of the Juryuu, with the exception of Mataza and Tenoko who was charged with hunting down kakuzu and Hidan.

Naruto and Hinata sat first upon the raised floor especially prepared for him opposite from where the Oto ninja were. The others sat after him.

"Arise," he said formally, there was no time for making jokes or acting unprofessional in a setting like this.

They all rose from their kneeling bow.

"You are all here because I extended my hands towards you, and you have accepted it of your own free will," Naruto started, "however, that does not mean you shall be given a rank freely. Today you shall all earn your ranks and a name for yourself. Afterwards, if you prove yourself loyal, then the doors to true strength shall be open to you."

Naruto paused for a moment to allow his words to sink in as the oto ninja mumbled amongst themselves.

"Now," everyone quieted down to hear him speak, "if you have not already been told, these are the rules; you can choose anyone here to duel against to show off your skill. Afterwards, your rank shall be determined. You shall fight until one person is defeated or I am satisfied."

All the ninja seemed to be satisfied with the terms and with that, Naruto nodded to Danjo to continue.

"You will be provided with everything you need to fight with, even poison if that is what you prefer," Danjo said as he walked to a covered table and unveiled it, "when you are called, enter the arena."

They were chosen at random and the chosen person would select who they wanted to fight. Unfortunately, after the first fight, they all learned a very valuable lesson, which in hindsight, they should have learned from Orochimaru a long time ago.

Appearance can be deceiving.

"I choose her," the first randomly chosen ninja shouted out pointing to the sundress wearing Shigure who was preoccupied with playing with Koko.

Shigure was abruptly brought out of her musings when she realised that everyone was looking at her.

"Wah, me?" she said pointing at herself in a clueless manner.

"Are you sure you want to chose her?" Danjo asked, "You could even pick amongst the others, even the elders sitting at the back."

"You said anyone, so I chose here," he said, starting to lose his patience.

Danjo sighed.

"Very well; Shigure, you're up."

"Moe," Shigure grumbled before setting koko down and skipping into the arena, "I didn't want to fight, today."

"_I'm so lucky, I get to pick first. This girl is so weak that I'm going to look really good defeating her,"_ the man thought _"she is even s high ranking ninja if she is here."_

Foolish logic but logic none the less. The looks of some of the Arashi ninja face-palming and looking on with sympathy further spurred him on in his thoughts of gaining an easy win. This was not the case. They were looking at him with those sympathetic eyes, because, of all the members of the Juryuu no Arashi, he just happened to pick the one who was most likely to kill him by accident. It was well known that Hikari Shigure, while childish and looked like the picture of childlike innocence, she was a member of the Juryuu for a reason, and her kekkei genkai was not the only reason.

The fight began with the ninja throwing two kunai in rapid succession at the girly girl, and while his opinion of her was not that high, he did survive in oto, so at least thought that she could dodge or deflect the thrown weapons. As such, he ran towards her in the wake of the thrown kunai with another one in his hands poised to end the fight quickly and impress his judges.

Shigure saw the two weapons coming and skilfully dodged them. However, she then rolled backwards when the man suddenly appeared in front of her to end the fight quickly. She leapt backwards to avoid him but he didn't relent and continued to chase after her.

He soon started to grow annoyed at her antics and of her only retreating so he decided to taunt her.

"Stop running you coward and face me, what's the matter, is that all you can do?"

Suddenly Shigure stopped; a cute pout on her face. Suddenly, wires burst out of the ground wrapping themselves around her.

"You're mean," Shigure said, not struggling against the wire in the slightest.

The man smirked, realising he had won his fight in a short time.

"I can't believe you fell for such a simple-"

His words ended abruptly when pink chakra feathers suddenly appeared from the area of her tale bone, and easily burst the wires.

"**Kujaku My****Õ****h****Õ**: **muchi****"**

Now it was his turn to run, however, when he thought that he got out of the range of her technique he heard her speak again while holding the bird seal again.

"**Kujaku My****Õ****h****Õ****: kemono"**

The chakra which was in the shape of a whip a few seconds ago shortened and then turned into two grotesque looking quadrupeds.

Again, the chase continued, and he soon realised that he was trapped in a pit with a monster. It did not last long as she then removed her sword and faster than he could blink, a pink chakra blade extended from the tip of the sword.

"Enough," Danjo said, just as the chakra bade was mere centimetres from his forehead.

"Okay," Shigure said cheerfully, as she cancelled her techniques, "thanks for playing with me."

With that, she skipped back off to where she was before.

* * *

After seeing what happened with the first guy, the rest of the former oto ninja was not willing to see what the other, more dangerous looking ninja was capable of. So, they chose amongst themselves.

Things went smoothly for a while, until it came to the last ninja. It was no mystery that no one was willing to pick her, she was Guren, one of orochimaru's elites, and like all his elites, they had no qualms against killing those they thought were weaker than them. And they knew they were weaker than her.

Guren didn't mind this one bit though; she didn't want to get mixed in with the rest of them as she didn't think highly of them in the slightest.

"So, who do you want to fight against?"

Guren smiled at the question while she caught the eye of the one person she wanted to put down.

"Him," she pointed across the area at the blond Jinchuuriki, "I want to put that brat in his place for making me waste my time like this."

That insult ruffled a few feathers, but Guren didn't care as she continued to stare down Naruto in a superior manner.

"This should be interesting," Naruto said as he stood up and made his way down to the arena after taking off his haori and handing it to Hinata.

Guren simply took her time to walk down to meet him, further infuriating some of the others with her disrespect.

"You don't seem to know much about respect," Naruto said, off-handedly as if talking about the weather, "you must be Guren."

Guren laughed haughtily.

"Oh my, for someone whose subordinates don't even respect him, you sure know a lot, little boy."

Naruto simply laughed at that statement. He knew what she was talking about. She had insulted him many times but only a few had bothered to show their displeasure. The thing was, they were all angry due to her words, but they also knew that of all the persons she could have picked, she picked the one person who would defeat her in more ways than they could count –and not just the physical kind.

"I think I like you already," Naruto said, his voice slightly more serious, "I will let you attack first, and as a bonus, I would even let you attack me from the back."

As Naruto said this, he turned around and showed his back to Guren. At first Guren was taken aback by his proposal and then that melted away into anger. This little brat was looking down on her and went so far as to intentionally show her his back.

She grit her teeth.

"_You will regret that,"_ she thought with malice.

No one disrespects Guren like that and gets away with their lives... especially not this upstart fool of a brat.

* * *

In the forest surrounding Arashi, within the genjutsu barrier that keeps it safe, a group of ninja surrounds a man who lay on the ground. His breathing was deep and it was clear that he had almost run himself into the ground; a foolish thing to do indeed. Those who oversee the barrier and all those who enter it would not allow a person or group moving at that speed to get by easily or unimpeded.

The poor fool ran the entire night without pause and even into the day until the team within the barrier had to forcibly stop him. Fortunately for him, he was already exhausted so the scuffle was quick and he went down with his life intact.

"Your mask is reminiscent of konoha ANBU," asked one of the arashi ninja, his voice deadly serious which was a strange contradiction to the smiling visage of the masks they wore.

"Yes... I am... a konoha ANBU," he said, barely able to speak due to his exhaustion as he breathed and gasped for air, "Hokage-sama sends... important news."

"What is this message?" he asked.

"Must deliver... direct," he gasped out, his breath returning.

"That is out of the question," he said, "but I am the captain of the barrier team, you can leave the message with me, it will be in good hands."

"This message is... of the utmost... importance, will affect... the entire shinobi world," he said, "i must ensure that... it is delivered... by my own tongue to... fulfil hokage-sama's orders."

"hmm, then we have a problem since I cannot just let an elite such as yourself within striking decision of our kanshisha," said the ninja after which he turned to his team and whispered something after which the ninja disappeared in a shunshin, "but if what you say is true then I cannot impede your mission. So for the mean time, you would have to wait a little."

"What? you don't under-" before the ANBU could finish the statement, he was knocked unconscious from behind.

"It looks as though something is on the horizon," said the ninja.

"Yes, this is to blatant to be an attack and it is too soon since the departure of Hatake and his team to be considered a follow up," said the teammate that knocked the konoha ANBU unconscious, a woman, by her voice, "I just hope it's nothing too serious."

* * *

Naruto stood there patiently with his back towards a snarling Guren with his arms open wide. It was a foolish thing to do. One must never turn their back to an opponent in a fight, least of all a ninja. To make matters worse, she was one of Orochimaru's elite with a great deal of experience. You could say whatever you want about Orochimaru, but he had an eye for talent and knew how to cultivate it, even if it was for his own selfish endeavors.

So, it was with great surprise that, while he may have been expecting either a rushed attack, a thrown weapon or even a genjutsu or ninjutsu, Naruto did not expect, for his feet to suddenly start to become heavy and encased in crystal which climbed slowly up his body.

"W-what the hell is this," he asked as he tried to turn his head to look at Guren.

Guren was accommodating to his plight so she walked around so that he could look at her face, or rather, so she can see that last look of desperation on the boy's face before she completely ensnared him. She made sure that it moved fast enough to cover his hands so he would not try something fancy or worse, clever and escape. Although if he did escape, she could enjoy herself more by slowly picking the brat apart for his insults.

"How pathetic," she said, her beautiful face twisted into righteous fury as smugness played in her eyes, "is this really the best you have? Is he really the leader of this place?"

She received no answer, so she continued.

"Well isn't that sad," she said as she started caressing the crystal statue of Naruto, "but it is no surprise a pathetic leader would have pathetic followers."

As she said this, she noticed the hands of the dark haired leader of the hunter division clenching. She smiled at this. Her smile got even wider when he stepped forward but was stopped by a hand from Hinata on his shoulder

"What's this, I thought you had some courage, but I was wrong," her eyes turned to Hinata who looked at her without any kind of emotion, "to be controlled so easily by children. I will be taking over this village from now on. If any of you think you can challenge me, then come now and I will put you down like your pathetic leader."

No one came forward, in fact, the only thing that happened, was Hinata starting to giggle. It was not the false laugh used by those in tight situations to cover up their true feelings, but an actual sound of mirth. This did not sit well with Guren, not in the slightest, but she mastered it well.

"Do you really think you can laugh in this situation **sh****Õ****ton: suish****Õ****t****Õ**," crystals emerged from her right forearm in the fashion of a tonfa as she raised it to smash the crystal structure of Naruto, "he may be still alive inside there, but if I smash him now then he really will be dead. So, do I have your attention now?"

The smile didn't leave Hinata's face however.

"Quite, but you had my attention all the time," she said meekly, "but you shouldn't take your attention away from your battle."

Guren scoffed. If the stupid little girl was that dense then that was fine with her. She would just take them by force. After all, their leader was easily defeated by doing something as foolish as turning his back to her. So, with a victorious smirk, she smashed the captured Naruto. However, as she smashed it, she saw something particular.

It smiled at her.

She was not certain, but then she realised something was wrong. Something was very wrong. The same man who was about to step forward was way too calm. In fact, everyone was way to calm. She had just destroyed the ruler of their village and insulted them all yet they were all calm. No, they were not just calm, it was as if...

"SIGH."

Guren heard from her side. Her eyes widened.

"That was a shame," the voice said, "I thought I looked good in jade."

Out of pure reflexes, Guren leapt away from the voice as quickly as possible and looked at her previous location. There he was, standing as he had when the fight had started... without a single scratch or unruffled article of clothing.

Guren's eyes narrowed at him as he looked at the pile of crystal that was once his prison then panned his head towards her.

"_How, I know I caught him,"_ she thought before looking at the pile herself and noticing that there was only her crystals, not even broken pieces of crystallized flesh, _"Must have been a kawarimi, but how, I didn't even sense him."_

"You are pretty arrogant you know," Naruto said, "all that time and all you could have done was trap a clone. Then you gloated about it. That couldn't have been funnier if I planned it."

At this, Naruto started to heartily laugh at her. To add insult to injury, everyone watching the fight, even the former oto ninja, started to laugh. At this point, Guren was seeing red. At first she may have simply left him half dead and go about her way, but now... only his blood staining her hands could satisfy her anger.

"You brat," she seethed as another blade emerged from her other forearm, "I am going to kill you for this, and I am going to make it slow and painful."

Naruto stopped laughing and looked at her. He started walking towards her. He moved slowly, precisely, like a predator, yet with a playful look in his eyes. As he got closer, sweat began to slowly build on Guren's brow. When he was within meters of her, she took an unconscious step away from him.

"_What is this feeling?"_Guren asked herself.

"Really?" he asked, "can you truly kill me... while retreating like that?"

The taunt was simple and direct, but Guren responded none the less. She gritted her teeth and lunged herself at Naruto with her blades ready to end his life. Despite her state of emotion, Guren was not affected by it. She saw how he was dressed, in a simple yukatta and noticed that he had no weapons on him. This may mean that he either didn't use weapons due to his own style, or he was trying to have a fair fight.

Either way, a frontal assault with her weapons was the best choice for an opening attack. He had already proven to be slippery; she would not let him out of her sights again.

Guren came in with a round house, forcing Naruto to lean way back to avoid the added threat of her jade crystal blade. She then followed it up with another round house attack, this time at his stomach intending to disembowel him, but this was avoided by quickly pulling his gut in and curving his body to avoid the attack. Guren was not done there. Seeing his position, Guren then pulled back her extended arms to cut into Naruto's face but he ducked under it. Guren expected this as she then raised her knee and kneed Naruto's nose forcing him to stumble back a bit.

Guren quickly took advantage of the situation and flashed through a quick series of seals.

"**Sh****Õ****ton: suish****Õ****mori**"

Crystal formed around her arms, forming into a lrod which then extended into a lance, impaling Naruto before he could get his bearing.

Or so she thought.

As the lance pierced his stomach, Naruto burst into a puff of smoke.

"_Solid clones?"_

Guren realised, as she looked around the field for her opponent, only to find him crouched at her feet, smiling that predatory smile, without any wounds from their previous round.

"My turn," Naruto said as Guren leapt away from him, abandoning her crystal lance.

However, no matter how much she retreated, he always seemed to get closer and closer to her and each time, she would lose sight of him before he appeared again.

"_He is not moving that fast and I can follow his movement," _Guren thought, _"but how am I losing sight of him like this?"_

The human eyes and mind was tricky like that.

As she retreated again, she noticed that each time he would get closer, until he almost seemed to appear right in front. Guren was too shocked to react and as a result, she paid for it when she received a hard punch to her solar plexus.

Guren retreated again, but as she ran, Naruto appeared at her side and with frightening speed; he delivered a round house kick to the same area, doubling her over his shin. She fell to the ground seething and holding her midsection.

"Get up," Naruto said neutrally, "is this how you are going to kill me?"

Naruto had to retreat however as he was suddenly bombarded by a multitude of what appeared to be crystal shuriken.

"**Sh****Õ****ton: shuriken ranbu**"

After the two attacks Guren had received she realised something, something that infuriated her. The brat was playing with her. She would show him that she was not someone to be played with.

Naruto danced and weaved nimbly through the barrage of crystal shuriken as he observed Guren go through another set of seals.

"**Sh****Õ****ton: Seich****Õ ****kessho toge**"

The barrage of shuriken ended, but Naruto couldn't rest yet as he had to constantly move to avoid getting pierced by the growing branches of the growing crystal structure. No matter where he went, it constantly followed him.

"_It looks like she is actually seeing me as a threat,"_ Naruto thought, "_I guess that means its time then."_

Act like a fool and take foolish chances. Make your enemy think they have the high ground and only fight to survive. Then, start to build momentum so that they see you as a real threat so that they start fighting seriously, and when they do, they will be in a hole, a hole that you shall bury them in with fear. It was almost that time.

"Is this it?" Naruto taunted as he dodged the crystals, "is this how you will kill me?"

As Naruto continued to dodge, he formed some hand seals.

"**futon: hageshi kaze bakuhatsu**"

From Naruto's mouth came many tiny vacuum spheres. The spheres surrounded him and each time the crystal came to Naruto, they would implode and destroy it.

Meanwhile, Guren didn't answer him, and she didn't take the bait, or so she thought. She formed another set of seals.

"This is over," she said, "**Sh****Õ****ton: suisho tougoku nami**"

As she said this, the growing crystal that tried to skewer Naruto suddenly stopped. However, tiny crystals started to form from the very air.

"I figured that you were also able to crystallize objects," Naruto said as the crystals fell like snow and crystallized him as it touched him, "well done Guren, you have passed the first of my three tests."

He said it with a smile even though his body was rapidly encased in the crystal. Guren didn't have to worry about him escaping via kawarimi. If he did, then he would still be in danger. The arena didn't provide any kind of cover so he would always be in danger.

"You fool, you failed mine," Guren shouted as she rushed to shatter the crystal to make sure she finished him.

It was not to be.

As she was about to smash it into a million pieces, a hand burst out of the structure. Guren was too stunned to react. However, she soon got her bearings and decided to try and fight back and get away, but his grip was stronger than steel. Her fear started to grow as the crystal slowly started to fall off. With each piece that hit the ground, her heart beat a bit faster. With each part of his body that was uncovered, she tried more desperately to escape, and when he was completely free, she tried some one handed hand seals, but Naruto snapped her wrist in a quick and fluid motion before tossing her away from him.

The smile on Naruto's face was gone now, and Guren realised something that she had already known, but this time, she realised it in a different light.

He was playing with her, not toying with her, just playing to see where she stood but unfortunately for her, play time was over because he had his results. This terrified her because he had already proven that she could not hit him with taijutsu. She would have considered ninjutsu, but one of her wrists were broken so ninjutsu was out of the picture.

She still had choices left, but none of them seemed fitting; to run, to hide, to accept defeat and yield or to continue fighting and hope to somehow come out on top. None seemed favourable.

"How did you escape?" she asked, stalling was the only option she had, "no one could escape that technique."

"Kagebunshin no jutsu is quite a useful technique, you know," he said, this time, there was no humour in his voice, "let me ask you something; how many?"

"What?" Guren asked truly confused.

"I started this fight intending only to test you so I avoided doing any serious damage," Naruto said as he walked to her, "but now I have realised that you are quite the powerful adversary that has no problems with putting others in danger to accomplish your goal. So tell me, how many pieces should I carve out of you?"

Guren was frantic as she tried to think of anything to defeat this man as she picked up a discarded kunai with her good hand. However, Naruto did that disappearing thing again. However, she was ready and predicted where he would appear so she plunged the kunai at where she thought he would appear.

The trick was a simple one but it was also a forgotten skill that Naruto, Hinata and Akira had learned from master kyosh. The human eyes, despite having a wide range of vision, don't actually 'see' everything in its range; instead it tries to focus on what is most important. Naruto, Hinata and Akira learned to expand that range as well as learn how to read others' range so they can slip through the cracks in their vision making it seem like teleportation or that they disappeared from sight. Though it was harder to do this to a ninja, it was not impossible, unless the ninja had a sharingan, byakugan or could sense the opponent.

Guren slashed with her kunai, but it was caught and her other wrist broken. This was all she could take, pride be damned. Guren decided to run. Unfortunately, that plan too was ruthlessly crushed as a sharp pain made itself known in her back. Her legs seized up and she fell to her knees.

Guren strained her neck to assess the situation, only to find senbon, lodged in the base of her spine. Her wrists were broken, so she couldn't pull them out. However, that was the least of her worries as a shadow suddenly fell upon her.

She looked up and what she saw made her feel a way she hadn't felt in a long time.

Naruto removed a kunai from his yukatta and then slowly blew on it causing the wind to extend the reach of the short weapon. To Guren's eyes it was artistically beautiful. It reminded her of the day orochimaru destroyed her village and for the first time in a long time something stirred within her. She felt fear; fear enough to make a tear run slowly down her cheek as she saw her death coming.

To be so easily and decidedly beaten and broken.

"You have lost," Naruto said, his weapon poised to strike, "why have you lost? Am I that stronger than you? Are you that weaker than me?"

"Y-yes," Guren said tears in her eyes, "you are stronger than me. Finish it then."

Even in defeat, she was proud, but at least she had learned a bit of respect.

"You are proud," Naruto said as he released the wind from his kunai, "I like that."

What Naruto did next would forever both haunt her and send cold chills racing up her spine.

"Be my proud ninja," he said as he wiped the tears from her eyes and moved in closer, "will you be a proud ninja with a proud home and serve me and this village?"

Guren could not understand what came over her, but her face started heating up and her heart started racing.

"Well?"he asked her, quietly in her ear, "will you become a proud kunoichi of arashigakure?"

"Y-yes," she said as she leaned unto him as if giving up all of her anger.

"Do you yield?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I yield," she said, as she felt the senbon removed from her back, "I will become your kunoichi."

"Sleep now, Guren of oto," Naruto said gently to her as he cast a genjutsu on her, "sleep and when you awaken, you shall be Guren the proud crystal of the storm storm."

With that, she fell into the genjutsu induced sleep, a final tear rolling down her cheek.

He picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the arena. The placement exams were over.

"Uzumaki- sama, are you unharmed?" Tsubaki asked as she appeared by his side, "you were caught in this kunoichi's technique."

"I'm fine Tsubaki," Naruto said setting Guren down for the medics to take care of, "she is strong and her jutsu is powerful, but it has a weakness, or rather a few weaknesses."

The first time Naruto's kage bunshin was caught, he used the opportunity to try and understand her crystal element, and when it was dispelled, he realised something. While she could even crystallise the air and anything she touched, she could not crystallise energy.

"She cannot crystallise energy like chakra and Naruto-kun's chakra is very powerful," Hinata said as she checked Naruto over for any injuries when he returned, "but you could have found a better way to let her know she stood no chance."

"True," Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head nervously under Hinata's gaze, "but she is stubborn and just beating her isn't enough, I needed to break her."

So he started with her jutsu, one of the things she obviously prided herself on. Hinata understood this; after all, she might have done the exact same thing.

* * *

After the exams, Naruto, the department heads and the elders took some time to deliberate. Unfortunately, things were not looking very well. Most of them were fodder, nothing more than genin, at least by the standards of the storm. It was not all bad though, the ones that were chunin level showed great promise, maybe after some remedial training, they would make jounin. Say what you want about Orochimaru, but the snake man knew how to locate talent.

The best part however, was Guren. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that she was definitely Jounin and well deserving of it. In fact, she could even gain the rank of special jounin. However, before that could happen, before anyone one of the former oto ninjas could be official ninja of arashi, there was a final test.

Unfortunately, this test was as difficult for the examiner as it was for the examinee. It was a test of loyalty.

The solution was a seal given to each of the former oto ninja. It was a kill seal that could be activated remotely by only a select few. Of course, they did not know of this. After all, to truly test a person's loyalty, they must never know they are being tested.

They would be told that they had three months probation, but the reality was that they were actually given six months probation. During this time, they would be given free access to all but the most sensitive of areas. Trust had to be given in order for loyalty to be tested; that was one way of earning it. The extra three months, when they are not aware they were being tested, is when the true evaluation would begin. Only those truly loyal, or those truly paranoid would survive.

So, Naruto stood from his seat after the deliberation was done. He walked down to the center of the arena where the former oto shinobi were. They all bowed, some more willing than others.

"Stand," Naruto said, playing the part of stern and strict master of ninja, "We have deliberated and we have decided."

He paused as he looked at the faces of the ninja before him as well as for dramatic effect. Some things never die, and Naruto's sense of humor was one of them.

"You all shall be selected and incorporated," cheers went up at his declaration before Naruto raised a hand to calm the crowd, "in arashigakure no sato, we pride ourselves on three things, stealth and cunning, strength of will, and loyalty."

They listened on in silence, giving Naruto their full attention. Even Guren, who still grudgingly listened, paid him her full attention to his every word. She is a strong and prideful woman, Naruto had pegged her personality correctly, and with that pride, he beat her at her best and brought her to her knees. She listened to his speech of how stealth and cunning can be learned, of how the will can be strengthened, but she was caught at loyalty, how it is something not given cheaply or easily.

Guren was never loyal to anyone, not even orochimaru. She was envious of his power and was loyal to that. She would never betray him, but she never truly respected orochimaru or trusted him fully, only a fool would, and Guren was no fool. Quite a contradiction considering she would have laid down her life for him at a moment's notice and even willingly offer him her body... one way or the other.

Yes that was who she was, a strong prideful woman, vein both in the way she looks at herself and her outlook on things.

She was not easily swayed and her loyalty was not easily given, but when given it was given quickly and without question; whether it was to the person or to something the person possessed.

With their new hitai ite, they were each given a mark. They would wear them for their three month probation period. This was a moot point to Guren, she had already made up her mind. Naruto had already shown her a portion of his power and drew out warm tears. She now belonged to him and she knew that, after all, she had said it.

_**Flashback**_

"_Be my proud ninja," he said as he wiped the tears from her eyes and moved in closer, "will you be a proud ninja with a proud home and serve me and this village?"_

_Guren could not understand what came over her, but her face started heating up and her heart started racing. _

"_Well?" he asked her, quietly in her ear, "will you become a proud kunoichi of arashigakure?"_

"_Y-yes," she said as she leaned unto him as if giving up all of her anger._

"_Do you yield?" Naruto asked._

"_Yes, I yield," she said, as she felt the senbon removed from her back, "I will become your kunoichi."_

_**Flashback end**_

She was now his proud kunoichi, and she would do anything for it to remain that way... anything at all.

"_Why do I feel this way for him,_" Guren thought, _"he is just a brat."_

"Now, you are shinobi of the storm, and I, am your kanshisha," Nauroto finished as he watched out over the ninja assembled before him.

"Naruto, we have a situation," Hinata whispered in his ear.

The tone of her voice made it obvious that she was very serious.

"What is it, Hinata-chan?" he whispered back as the ninja all dispersed as they were now free members of the storm.

"The barrier team has intercepted a konoha ANBU," she said, and after seeing Naruto's eyes widen she continued, "my subordinate informs me that the ninja claims to be baring a message directly from the hokage to you."

"Hmm, that is interesting," Naruto said, "there is no way that kakashi and the others would make it back so soon for Tsunade to send any sort of reply."

"So what are you going to do?" She asked, "he could actually be one of Danzo's ROOT attempting to either gather intelligence or attempt an assassination."

"Or he could be telling the truth," Naruto rebutted, "either way, let's go see what this ANBU wants."

* * *

**Moments later**

Naruto stood in front of a cell looking into its dimly lit depths. Inside was a man of average height and build. He was chained standing up, his arms spread wide and his hands fitted in stone gloves to prevent the formation of seals, and on his stomach and back, which were left bare, was an enscribed pair of matching seal used for suppressing chakra. They were quite effective, Naruto had designed them himself as a measure to suppress powerful chakras. Unfortunately, nothing short of a jinchuriki's seal could suppress the full brunt of a bijuu's chakra.

However, Akira decided they would still be useful.

The man looked up as he saw Naruto, but he was flanked by three women, Tsubaki, Akira, as the prison was the jurisdiction of her department, and Hinata.

"You are Uzumaki Naruto, Kanshisha of arashigakure no sato," asked the ninja, although it was more of a statement, Naruto nodded.

"Yes I am," Naruto said, "but you already knew that. Sorry about the treatment; precautions."

"That is unimportant, Kanshisha-sama," he said, "I have been charged by my Hokage with a message that must be delivered directly to you or no one else."

"And what is that message?" Naruto asked.

"Please come closer, this information is of the most sensitive nature."

Naruto considered it for a while before complying and opening the cell and walking straight in directly to the man with the three women at his back.

"Is this close enough?" he asked, almost challenging the masked man to try something.

Naruto was slightly surprised when the ninja did nothing, it would have been a little exciting to see just what he would have tried.

"Godaime hokage-sama wishes for you to know that the raikage has called for a meeting of the five kages.

"What?"

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I hope that my writing has not fallen any in the time that I was away, if not, please do not hesitate to tell me in what way. I do not have much to say this time, so until next time, Read, Enjoy, and Review.**

**Happy 2013 everyone.**


End file.
